Das Rudel kann auch anders!
by das Rudel heult
Summary: Für den Herbstkalender haben wir eine Reihe von HP-Crossover und FA's zusammengestellt und hoffen, dass ihr uns auch abseits der gewohnten Trampelpfade folgen wollt. Warnings: lustig, tiefsinnig, unterhaltsam, mutig, eigenständig, ungewöhnlich, literarisch wertvoll *prrrffffttt*
1. Zwischen Himmel und Erde

**So schnell ist der Sommer um. Der Herbst ist da, man kann sich mit einem Tässchen Tee oder was Vernünftigem vor den Kamin setzen und mal was richtig Gutes lesen. Passend dazu gibt's vom Rudel einen neuen Kalender! Diesmal nicht nur Harry Potter, denn das Rudel kann auch anders.****  
****Ich beobachte diesen verrückten Viecherhaufen ja schon länger und ich muss sagen, es ist ein Rätsel! Wo kommen diese bekloppten Ideen nur her?****  
****Egal, Ihr habt nun jede Menge tollen Lesestoff und in allen Geschichten kommt auch noch, völlig unentgeltlich, ein Rätsel vor.****Ganz viel Spaß wünschen das Rudel und auch Euer rätselhafter Moderator!*****prrrffffttttt***

Den Anfang macht Zuckerdrache mit einem Crossover, Harry Potter x Sherlock Holmes.

www. fanfiktion. de/u/Zuckerdrache

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

Crossover Harry Potter / Sherlock Holmes - Autor: Zuckerdrache  
Genre: Mystery / Abenteuer – P12

**Harry-Potter-Fandom:****  
**Harry Potter, Zauberschüler in Englands altehrwürdiger Zaubererschule Hogwarts, wird während seiner gesamten Schulzeit vom bösen Zauberer Lord Voldemort verfolgt. Der hat schon Harrys Eltern getötet und will nun auch Harry vernichten, da Harry gemäß einer Prophezeiung sein Sargnagel sein soll. Harry entkommt immer wieder unbeschadet, denn er ist „der Junge der lebt." Zusammen mit seinen Freunden erlebt er viele Abenteuer, funkt dem Dunklen Lord und seinen Todessern immer wieder ins Handwerk, absolviert nebenbei noch seine Schulausbildung und macht schließlich nach sieben Jahren seinem größten Feind in der großen Schlacht um Hogwarts den Garaus.

**Sherlock-Holmes-Fandom: ****  
**Wer kennt nicht den von Sir Arthur Conan Doyle erdachten britischen Privatdetektiv, der zur Zeit des späten 19. und frühen 20. Jahrhunderts in der Baker Street 221b in London lebt und gemeinsam mit seinem Freund und Helfer Dr. Watson im Auftrag ratsuchender Klienten ermittelt oder gar der Polizei beratend zur Seite steht? Wohl fast jeder hat schon mitverfolgt, wie er beobachtet, seine Schlüsse zieht und mit analytisch-rationalem Denken immer zu einem Ergebnis kommt, denn für ihn ist nichts unmöglich und die Logik führt ihn immer zu einer Lösung.

**Summary:****  
**Nach dem Krieg ist Harry Potter seiner Bestimmung gefolgt und ist Auror geworden, um auch weiterhin die Zaubererwelt von allem Bösen zu befreien. Auch wenn dort gerade keine allzu schlimmen Bösewichte mehr unterwegs sind und das ehemalige Goldene Trio jetzt ein recht beschauliches Leben führt, so geschehen doch hin- und wieder mysteriöse Dinge, die Harry unbedingt ergründen muss. Ein besonderer Film im Muggel-Fernsehen führt ihn, zusammen mit seinem besten Freund Ron auf die Suche. Eine Suche mit dem Ziel, ein Mysterium zu enträtseln. Aber kann wirklich jedes Rätsel gelöst werden?

**Zwischen Himmel und Erde….**

Sommerliche Hitze hielt London gefangen. Der Grimmauld Place Nr. 12 präsentierte sich dem Betrachter ruhig, mit geschlossenen Fenstern und heruntergelassenen Rollos. Harry Potter bewohnte, neben seinem Elternhaus in Godric's Hollow, das ehemalige Haus der Familie Black seit Ende des Krieges und hatte es sich inzwischen modern und wohnlich eingerichtet. Er lebte inzwischen auch nicht mehr alleine hier, denn wenn Ginny Weasley, seine Wieder-Freundin, nicht gerade mit den Hollyhead Harpies unterwegs war, teilte sie Tisch und Bett mit ihm. Heute allerdings war Ginny shoppen. Aber Ron war hier und es war einfach … Männertag.

„Hey Harry, bring noch Butterbier mit.", brüllte Ron seinem besten Freund hinterher. Der war gerade die Treppe zur Küche hinuntergegangen, um ihrem Nachmittagshunger mit einer Ladung Sandwiches etwas entgegenzusetzen. Mit einem riesigen Teller voll belegter Schnitten und dem gewünschten Getränk kam er wieder ins Wohnzimmer zurück.

„Hier Ron, dein Butterbier. Und weitere Nahrung für den knurrenden Magen. Kreacher hat wirklich Essen für eine ganze Armee vorbereitet."

Harry stellte den Teller und drei weitere Flaschen Butterbier vor sich auf den Couchtisch und drückte Ron sein Bier in die Hand. Der biss schon ins erste Sandwich, als sein Blick wieder auf die Schlagzeile des Tagespropheten fiel, den er eben genervt auf den Sessel neben sich geworfen hatte.

„Ich fass es einfach nicht, dass Hermine sich ausgerechnet das Frettchen ausgesucht hat."

Schnaubend setzte er die Bierflasche an. Mehrere Schlucke später wanderte sein fragender Blick zu Harry, der in aller Ruhe ein Sandwich aß und keinerlei Anstalten machte, seine Feststellung zu kommentieren.

„Wie findest du das?", setzte Ron nach und boxte Harry zur Unterstreichung seiner Frage in die Seite.

„Es geht nicht darum wie ICH das finde! Sie liebt ihn, er liebt sie und sie sind jetzt ein Paar. Wir haben uns alle geändert, Ron. Oder glaubst du Ginny wäre heute mit deiner Freundin shoppen gegangen, wenn die noch die Won-Won-Lavender von früher wäre? Vertrau' Hermine einfach."

Harry prostete seinem Freund zu und trank genüsslich von seinem Butterbier.

„Ihr vertrau ich ja auch, das weißt du. Immer. … Aber ihm?" Rons Augen drückten die Skepsis aus, die er mit Worten nicht weiter erläutern wollte.

„Ihm kannst du auch vertrauen, glaub' mir das. Er hat sich wirklich geändert.", versicherte ihm Harry bestimmt, ohne aber weiter darauf einzugehen.

„Dein Wort in Merlins Ohr.", seufzte Ron und griff sich die Fernbedienung des riesigen Flachbild-Fernsehers, den Harry seit geraumer Zeit sein Eigen nannte.

„Jetzt mach schon an.", animierte Harry seinen Freund ungeduldig und lehnte sich mit Bier in der linken und einem Sandwich in der rechten Hand locker in die Polster zurück, um auf den Beginn ihres Fernsehnachmittags zu warten. An der Erörterung privater Dinge war er heute wahrhaftig nicht interessiert.

Ron zappte wahllos durch die Programme, da ihm noch immer Hermine und ihr neuer Freund durch die Gehirnwindungen schoss. So achtete er nicht wirklich auf das, was in den einzelnen Sendern zu sehen war. Erst als Harry laut „Stopp, lass den Sender. Das ist Sherlock Holmes." ausstieß, registrierte er, was auf dem Bildschirm vor ihm geschah.

Er erkannte zwei Männer, gekleidet wie distinguierte Herren Anfang des 20. Jahrhunderts, die unweit einer verfallenen Hütte umherliefen. Einer der beiden, ein hoch aufgeschossener, schlanker Mann mittleren Alters, steckte sich gerade eine Pfeife zwischen die Zähne, zündete sie genüsslich an und musterte dabei mit gerunzelter Stirn das ziemlich heruntergekommen aussehende Holzhaus und die Umgebung drum herum.

„Seit wann schaust du so was?", fragte Ron ziemlich gelangweilt.

„Schon eine ganze Weile. Ich find' es cool wie Holmes seine Fälle löst. Detailgenaue Beobachtung, nüchterne Schlussfolgerungen, analytisch-rationales Denken. Und weitestgehend gewaltfrei. Ich hab genug Action während der Arbeit."

Harry grinste Ron an, widmete sich aber gleich wieder dem Film. Harry liebte seine Arbeit als Auror und die damit verbundene Aufregung. Aber in seiner Freizeit hatte er es lieber ruhig und gemächlich, was Ginny mitunter verzweifeln ließ. Bei Ron war es eher umgekehrt. Seit er sich dazu entschlossen hatte, den Beruf des Auror aufzugeben und bei seinem Bruder George im Scherzartikelladen groß mit einzusteigen, war sein Leben ziemlich ruhig geworden. Daher lechzte er in seiner Freizeit nach aufregenden Unternehmungen. Wozu dieser Fernsehnachmittag beileibe nicht gehörte. Das tat er gerade nur Harry zuliebe. Ron brummte etwas unleidig in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart, nahm einen kräftigen Schluck aus der Flasche und griff sich ein weiteres Sandwich, während er versuchte, einen Einstieg in die Szene zu finden. Er kannte Sherlock Holmes durchaus. Schließlich war sein Vater ein Liebhaber von allen Muggeldingen, auch so mancher literarischen Erfindung. Zahlreiche Muggelbücher zierten die Regale im Fuchsbau. Dazu gehörte auch der eine oder andere Roman über Sir Arthur Conan Doyles Figur des brillanten Privatdetektivs.

„Bei meiner Seele, Watson!", sagte Holmes gerade mit fester Stimme, „Ich war so sicher, hier etwas zu finden. Aber man kann diesen erbärmlichen Verschlag ja nicht einmal betreten. Alles ist vernagelt und fest verschlossen. Ich weigere mich, mich einer Axt zu bedienen, was unabdingbar wäre, aber in Anbetracht der Ermangelung einer solchen sowieso unmöglich."  
Der dunkelhaarige Mann zog regelmäßig an seiner Pfeife und entließ jedes Mal kleine Rauchwölkchen in seine Umgebung, während er mit langsamen Schritten die Hütte umrundete. Dr. Watson folgte ihm in gebührendem Abstand, nicht ohne hin und wieder Ritzen oder Öffnungen im Holz oder im Fundament zu untersuchen.

Harry stierte wie paralysiert auf den Bildschirm, fokussierte genau wie Holmes diese Hütte, die im Mittelpunkt seines Interesses stand.  
„Ron, schau dir diese Hütte mal genauer an. Findest du nicht, dass die genauso aussieht wie die Heulende Hütte in Hogsmeade?"

„Was? Wie?"  
Ron schreckte auf, als ihn Harry so rüde aus seiner gerade gefundenen Konzentration herausriss.

„Na die Heulende Hütte. Die sieht genauso aus. Schau doch mal, … da … der Weg nach Hogsmeade. Und da, schau dir das an … da im Hintergrund. Die für Muggel zu sehende Burgruine, hinter der sich Hogwarts verbirgt. Dumbledore hat mir mit einem speziellen Zauber mal gezeigt wie Muggel Hogwarts sehen. Das sah genau SO aus."

Harry war total aus dem Häuschen und setzte sich abrupt auf, rutschte an die Kante der Couch, lehnte sich etwas nach vorne und stützte abwartend seine Unterarme auf den Oberschenkeln ab. Fast schien es, als wolle er gleich in den Fernseher eintauchen, was lediglich der im Weg stehende Couchtisch verhinderte.

„Das muss die Heulende Hütte sein! Ron … jetzt sag doch auch mal was."

Ron saß inzwischen genauso neugierig in den Startlöchern wie Harry, denn einen magischen Ort in einem Muggelfilm zu entdecken, war mehr als Zufall. Normalerweise verhinderten spezielle Zauber, dass sich überhaupt ein Muggel in die Nähe einer magischen Einrichtung begab, weil es für sie einfach nicht von Interesse war, diesen Ort ansehen oder aufsuchen zu wollen. Deshalb war dies äußerst ungewöhnlich.

„Was ist los Watson?", sagte Sherlock Holmes in diesem Moment zu seinem Partner. Dieser beugte sich gerade am Fundament nach unten und musterte genauestens das Erdreich.

„Der Boden hat hier eine andere Farbe als das umliegende Erdreich. Und ist nicht so kompakt festgetreten. Hier könnte jemand etwas vergraben haben."

Watson richtete sich wieder auf und musterte Holmes mit fragender Miene.

„Was erwarten sie von mir, das ich jetzt tue, Watson? Graben? Ich müsste mich meiner Finger bedienen, was ich zweifelsohne nicht tun werde. Das sollen andere tun."

Die Antwort kam prompt.  
„Wieso sind wir dann überhaupt hier her gekommen, Holmes? Das verschwundene Buch des Giftmischers hier zu suchen lag zwar nahe, da er da drinnen gestorben ist, aber wir haben weder Hilfsmittel, um hineinzukommen, noch um hier draußen nach etwas zu graben. Ich frage mich wirklich, was sie hier zu finden gedachten."

Dr. Watson war sichtlich ungehalten und die Tatsache, dass ihnen jeglicher Zugang zum Inneren der Hütte verwehrt blieb, machte seine Laune nicht besser. Er fuhr spielerisch mit einer Schuhsohle über die lockere Erde und schnippte etwas Erdreich mit der Schuhspitze davon, wischte aber sogleich wieder mit dem Fuß darüber, so dass alles bald wieder so aussah wie vorher. Holmes beobachtete dieses Vorgehen mit stoischer Ruhe, wobei man ihm ansah, dass er keinerlei Sinn in Watsons fragwürdigem Tun entdecken konnte.

„Watson, ich sammle Fakten. Fakten, die ich Inspektor Lestrade zur Verfügung stellen kann. Soll er doch seine geneigte Aufmerksamkeit der gewaltsamen Öffnung dieses Gebäudes widmen, inklusive der Untersuchung aller Nischen und Öffnungen. Das Erdreich nicht zu vergessen. Mir ein Bild zu machen war mein primäres Ziel. Die Ausführung der notwendigen Handlangerarbeiten überlasse ich lieber anderen, während ich mich der Findung weiterer Indizien widme."

Bei diesen Worten wanderte sein Blick direkt geradeaus, so dass Harry meinte, Sherlock Holmes spräche mit ihm. Die grauen Augen des Detektivs bohrten sich geradezu in Harrys, so dass er sich irgendwie angesprochen fühlte. Auch als Holmes verstummte und lediglich an seiner Pfeife zog, blieb sein Blick auf seine Zuschauer fixiert, was Harry so kribbelig machte, dass er aufsprang. Bevor er etwas sagten konnte, wechselte die Szene, weg von der Hütte, weg von Holmes und Watson, hin nach London in die Baker Street. Aber das interessierte Harry nicht mehr. Er wandte sich entgeistert an Ron.

„Bin ich jetzt reif fürs Mungos oder haben die da wirklich gerade über das verschwundenen Buch eines Giftmischers gesprochen, der in dieser Hütte gestorben ist? Und diese Hütte IST die Heulende Hütte, so wahr ich der Junge bin, der lebt. Das ist doch total verrückt, findest du nicht?"

Harrys Wangen waren etwas gerötet und man merkte ihm an, dass der Freizeit-Harry sich gerade anschickte, dem Auror-Harry das Zepter in die Hand zu geben. Ron war aber nicht weniger aufgeregt. Schließlich schrie das förmlich nach einem Abenteuer. Aber er war noch etwas skeptisch. Schließlich war das nur ein Film.

„Naja, verrückt ist das schon. Woher sollten erfundene Muggel in einem Muggel-Film von Snapes Tod in der Heulenden Hütte wissen? Und von was für einem Buch reden die da? Hatte Snape ein Buch, das für jemanden wichtig sein könnte? So wichtig, dass er es suchen lässt?"

„Snapes Zaubertränkebuch.", antwortete Harry wie aus der Pistole geschossen. „Da waren etliche Flüche und Tränke drin, die er zusätzlich reingeschrieben hat. Denk an den Sectumsempra. Und viele Verfeinerungen der beschriebenen Tränke, die er dadurch eindeutig verbesserte. Sowohl ins Positive, als auch … naja, harmlose Tränke, die plötzlich eine verheerende Wirkung hatten. Das Buch war auf geniale Weise … vervollständigt. Allerdings frage ich mich, was ein Muggel damit anfangen könnte. Aber wenn ein Zauberer dahintersteckt? … Wobei …"  
Harry stockte kurz in seinem Redefluss.  
„ … das Buch dürfte eigentlich gar nicht mehr existieren. Ich hab' es damals im Raum der Wünsche versteckt. Und seitdem nie wieder gesehen. Keine Ahnung ob es noch dort war, als der Raum in Flammen aufging. Aber es ist sicherlich mit verbrannt."  
Harry kratzte sich am Kopf.  
„Aber wenn es nun doch jemand gefunden und mitgenommen hat? Vielleicht sogar Snape selbst! Wenn es doch noch existiert? Und dann wurde es versteckt. Vielleicht in der Heulenden Hütte. Und jetzt lässt es jemand suchen. Ob ein Zauberer dahinterstecken könnte?"

Ron schnaubte.  
„Ein Zauberer, der Muggelschauspieler nach Hogsmeade schickt, um dort einen Sherlock-Holmes-Film zu drehen? Du vergisst das Geheimhaltungsabkommen. Und du vergisst vor allem … DAS … IST … NICHT … ECHT … SONDERN … EBEN … EIN … FILM!", betonte Ron übertrieben langsam und tippte sich dabei mit einem Finger gegen die Schläfe.

„Hey, untersteh' dich, mir den Vogel zu zeigen. Ich weiß ja auch nicht was ich davon halten soll. Aber wenn es doch nun mal die Heulende Hütte war. Das kannst du ja wohl nicht abstreiten, oder?", konterte Harry etwas angesäuert.

Ein zaghaftes Nicken bestätigte aber doch Harrys Einschätzung. „Irgendwie würde mich auch interessieren, wie Muggel das geschafft haben, bei der Heulenden Hütte einen Film zu drehen. Sollten wir das nicht untersuchen Harry?"

Der nickte enthusiastisch. Der Instinkt des Aurors war eindeutig geweckt und die Bedächtigkeit, die Harry normalerweise am Wochenende an den Tag legte war verschwunden.  
„Ja, das finde ich auch. Wir sollten der Sache nachgehen, Ron. So viele Zufälle gibt es gar nicht. Da ist irgendetwas Rätselhaftes im Spiel. Du willst doch immer Abenteuer. Also lass' uns dieses Wochenende nicht rumhängen, sondern einem Rätsel nachforschen."

Jetzt war auch Ron wie elektrisiert. Egal ob das nun totaler Humbug war oder nicht. Im Stillen fragte sich Ron nämlich schon, ob sie beide vielleicht am Vormittag etwas zu viel Zeit darauf verwendet hatten, in sengender Sonne den Garten zu entgnomen. Aber die Möglichkeit, den Tag auf andere Art und Weise zu verbringen, als vor dem Muggel-Televisionsgerät rumzuhängen, ließ ihn alle Bedenken über Bord werfen.

„Weißt du was? Lass uns nach Hogsmeade fliegen. Gut, dass ich meinen Besen neulich hier vergessen habe. Los, komm…", versuchte Ron Harry vom Apparieren abzuhalten.

Harry nickte nur und stürmte noch schnell in die Küche. Er packte einige Sandwiches und eine Thermosflasche mit eisgekühltem Kürbissaft in einen Rucksack, bevor er Ron in den Garten folgte. Der stand bereits, seinen Besen in der rechten, Harrys Besen in der linken Hand, da und wartete. Harry legte noch einen Ignorierzauber über sie beide, bevor sie dann den magisch vergrößerten Garten hinter Harrys Stadthaus fliegender Weise verließen.

Die beiden fühlten sich ungemein wohl auf ihren Nimbus 3000, seines Zeichens das neueste und schnellste Modell aus dem Hause Nimbus. Harry war seit Ende seiner Ausbildung sehr viel am Schreibtisch tätig und Einsätze wurden per Apparation oder Portschlüssel absolviert. Das Fliegen fehlte ihm genauso wie Ron, der nur noch auf dem Quidditchfeld des Fuchsbaus oder bei Harry in Godric's Hollow den Besen unter den Hintern klemmte, um mit seinen Brüdern, Ginny, Harry oder anderen quidditchbegeisterten Freunden das Spiel wenigstens ab und zu zu pflegen. Deshalb freuten sich beide über diese willkommene Möglichkeit, ihrem liebsten Hobby mal wieder ausgiebig nachzugehen.

Die beiden jungen Männer ließen sich die warme Luft um die Ohren wehen, die durch die Geschwindigkeit allerdings eine angenehm kühlende Wirkung hatte. Harry legte zudem regelmäßig rasante Sturzflüge ein, als würde er einem imaginären Schnatz hinterher jagen. Ron setzte dann seinen Flug in gleichmäßiger Bahn fort, huschte aber gleich wieder in Harrys Windschatten, sobald der wieder in seine Höhe kam. Immer wieder drehte sich Harry um, um seinem Freund ein begeistertes Lachen zu schenken. Der grinste bis über beide Ohren und schaffte es sogar, Harry hin und wieder zu überholen. So jagten sie in rasantem Tempo nach Hogsmeade, das sie sehr viel schneller erreichten als zu ihrer Schulzeit der Hogwarts-Express, der im Vergleich zu ihren Besen eher im Schneckentempo unterwegs war.

Auch in Hogsmeade ließen sie den Ignorierzauber bestehen, so dass sie unbehelligt durch die Ortschaft laufen konnten, um den Weg zur Heulenden Hütte einzuschlagen.

„Puh, mein Hintern tut weh.", jammerte Ron, als sie den schmalen Weg entlang liefen. „Zurück apparieren wir aber lieber."

Harry grinste.  
„Weichei. Aber keine Angst. Wir werden auf jeden Fall apparieren. Mein Allerwertester ist auch nichts mehr gewöhnt. Und vielleicht sind wir ja länger hier, dann wird es womöglich noch dunkel unterwegs."

Nach einiger Zeit tauchte endlich die Heulende Hütte vor ihnen auf. Auf einer kleinen Lichtung, von wild wuchernden Streuwiesen umgeben stand sie vor ihnen, … die Heulende Hütte.  
Remus Lupins allmonatlicher Rückzugsort während seiner Schulzeit, …  
… die Kulisse für Peter Pettigrews Entlarvung nach Sirius Blacks Flucht aus Askaban, …  
… und letztlich Severus Snapes persönliche „Kammer des Schreckens", wo er Voldemorts Haustier Nagini zum Opfer fiel.

Im Grunde sah noch alles so aus wie damals und beide mussten schlucken, da unschöne Erinnerungen aufkamen. Harry zückte ganz automatisch seinen Zauberstab, als sie mit langsamen Schritten in das Rund festgetretener Erde einbogen, das die Hütte umgab und eine scharfe Abgrenzung zur bunten Farbenpracht der umliegenden Blumenwiese darstellte.

„Mist.", hörte Harry da Ron fluchen. Er drehte sich zu seinem Freund um und blickte ihn fragend an.

„Da Harry, die Stelle wo die Erde anders aussieht. Und wir haben auch nichts zum Graben dabei.", maulte Ron und begann mit dem Fuß vom Fundament weg die lockere Erde wegzuschieben.

Harry grinste und holte eine kleine Minischaufel aus seinem Rucksack, die er mit einem lautlosen Zauber auf normales Maß brachte. Er drückte Ron die Schaufel in die Hand.  
„Grab du hier. Aber sei vorsichtig. Ich schau mich mal etwas um."

Ron begann sofort die lockere Erde wegzuschaufeln, während Harry, aufmerksam die Umgebung im Auge behaltend, die Hütte umrundete, in der Hoffnung, irgendetwas Verdächtiges zu entdecken. Allerdings konnte er nichts Ungewöhnliches finden und stand so bald wieder bei Ron, um das tiefe Loch zu bewundern, das der inzwischen gegraben hatte.  
„Und? Noch nichts gefunden?"

Ron schüttelte voller Unmut den Kopf. „Absolut nichts. Keine Ahnung warum hier jemand ein Loch gegraben und es dann später wieder zugeschüttet hat."

„Mmh….", überlegte Harry laut, „ vielleicht doch nur ein Zufall. Eventuell ein Hogwartsschüler, der versucht hat, irgendwie in die Hütte zu gelangen. Die Stelle mit der lockeren Erde ist ziemlich groß. Grab noch etwas tiefer und du kannst reinspringen."

Harry grübelte noch einen Moment, fasste sich aber dann ein Herz und packte Ron am Arm.  
„Lass es sein, Ron. Das führt zu nichts. Ich denke, wir sollten in die Hütte reingehen. Vielleicht finden wir da etwas."

Ron zuckte nur mit den Schultern und lehnte die Schaufel an das Fundament der Hütte, während Harry das herausgegrabene Erdreich mittels Zauber wieder in die ursprüngliche Position brachte, so dass das Loch wieder fast so aussah wie vorher. Ein dunkler Flecken lockerer Erde inmitten festgetretenen Bodens. Die wieder magisch verkleinerte Schaufel verschwand im Rucksack.

„Los komm, machen wir einen Spaziergang zur Peitschenden Weide.", kam es auffordernd von Harry.

Die Besen geschultert wanderten die beiden Männer mit forschen Schritten zu dem besonderen Baum, der ungefähr mittig zwischen Hogwarts und Heulender Hütte den Punkt markierte, an dem der Geheimgang begann, der einen ungesehen in das geheimnisvollste Gebäude von Hogsmeade gelangen ließ.

Kaum betraten Harry und Ron den näheren Bereich des Baumes, verwandelten sich die sanften Wiegebewegungen der Äste in wüstes Ausschlagen. Harry hatte nicht verlernt, wie man den Baum überlisten konnte. Mit geschultem Blick suchte und fand er den magischen Punkt, der die Peitschende Weide zu einem normalen, starren Baum werden ließ. Ein Zauber presste die bestimmte Wurzelknolle nach unten und augenblicklich verharrten die Äste in ihrer Bewegung. Harry und Ron nickten sich bestätigend zu und näherten sich der Öffnung am Fuße des Stammes, die beim Näherkommen immer größer wurde und letztendlich groß genug war, auch einem Erwachsenen auf unebenen Steinstufen das Eintauchen in den Geheimgang zu gewähren. Inzwischen war er für Harry und Ron aber nur noch in gebückter Haltung passierbar. Ihre Besen im Eingang zurücklassend, tauchten sie in ihre Vergangenheit ein.

Erinnerungen wurden wach, als die beiden den Gang entlang liefen. Lediglich mit dem Lumos Ihrer Zauberstäbe ausgeleuchtet sahen sie darin nicht viel weiter, als ihre Arme plus Zauberstab lang waren. Alles war schmutzig und voller Geröll. An einer Stelle mussten sie sich sogar an einem großen Findling vorbeidrücken, der ihnen den Weg versperrte. Die Schlacht hatte wohl auch hier ihren Tribut gezollt. Eine Explosion, der erschütternde Gang eines Riesen oder was auch immer hatte dem Geheimgang gehörig zugesetzt.

„Beim Barte Merlins, warum sprechen wir eigentlich keinen Alohomora und zaubern einfach die Tür der Hütte auf. Stattdessen quetschen wir uns hier durch dieses Nadelöhr." Ron schnaubte voller Anstrengung und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, denn er war inzwischen ziemlich ins Schwitzen gekommen.

„Du weißt doch, dass die Hütte nach der Bergung von Snapes Leichnam wieder magisch verschlossen wurde. Damit hier niemand sein Unwesen treiben kann. Schließlich ist hier ein Kriegsheld gestorben. Niemand kennt den Zauber. Nur ein Fluchbrecher wäre dazu in der Lage, den Zauber zu entschlüsseln. Und diesen Gang hier kennt niemand außer Dumbledore und den Rumtreibern, die alle tot sind, Snape selbst, der auch tot ist, und uns inklusive Hermine."

Harry zeigte nach vorne, wo sich ein vages Licht abzeichnete.  
„Wir sind gleich da."

Und tatsächlich stiegen sie kurze Zeit später aus der Öffnung, die hinter einer Wand in den Flur der Hütte führte. Den Zauberstab im Anschlag betrat zuerst Harry, der Auror diesen besonderen Ort, an dem so wichtige Momente seines Lebens stattgefunden hatten. Ron folgte ihm auf dem Fuße. Sie klopften sich den Staub von der Kleidung und schauten sich um. Harry machte noch schnell eine Runde Kürbissaft raus, bevor die beiden sich wieder ihrer Umgebung widmeten.

Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass nach der Schlacht noch mal jemand hier gewesen war. Wie damals hing alles voller Spinnweben, eine dicke Staubschicht bedeckte den Boden, lediglich etwas dezimiert in freigetretenen Laufstraßen, die zur verschlossenen Eingangstür und den beiden Räumen der Hütte führten. In den größeren Wohnraum trat Harry gerade ein und sein Blick fiel sofort auf den dunklen Fleck an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Hier war Severus Snape gestorben und das Blut des Tränkemeisters hatte den Boden getränkt, was sich jetzt noch in dieser dunklen Schattierung des Holzes zeigte.

„Bei Merlins Bart, hätte nicht gedacht, dass wir jemals wieder einen Fuß hier rein setzen würden."  
Ron flüsterte fast. Auch er war gefangen von der geheimnisvollen und traurigen Atmosphäre, die dieser Ort ausstrahlte.

„Lass uns suchen.", meinte Harry nur und begann, überall dahinter oder darunter zu schauen, zu öffnen, was zu öffnen geht und jede Ritze und jeden Spalt zu untersuchen. Leider wurde er nicht fündig.  
„Ich glaube wir sind da doch einer Finte aufgesessen.", maulte er angesäuert. Er hatte irgendwie gehofft, hier etwas zu finden. Aber anscheinend war das ein vergeblicher Wunsch gewesen.

Ron hieb noch zusätzlich in diese Kerbe.  
„Naja, war halt doch einfach nur ein Film. Und ein blöder Zufall, dass die Hütte so ähnlich aussah und es da um einen Giftmischer ging. Da haben wir uns wohl was einbilden wollen… Aber war doch nett. Wenigstens hatten wir keine Langeweile."

„Scheiße Ron, aber irgendwie hab ich so ein blödes Gefühl, dass da doch was ist." Harry grübelte versonnen und ließ seinen Blick über die Stelle schweifen, an der Snape gelegen hatte.  
„Wo hätte man hier noch was verstecken können?"

Harry hatte die Worte kaum ausgesprochen, als ihm eine Unebenheit zwischen den einzelnen Bodenbrettern auffiel. Ein Brett direkt an der Wand lag nicht ganz plan und schien nur oberflächlich aufgelegt. Harry war mit wenigen Schritten dort und hockte nun davor, die Hand schon ausgestreckt, um das gelockerte Holz anzuheben.

„Meinst du da ist was drunter?" Ron ließ sich neben ihm nieder und sah ihn fragend von der Seite an.

Das Anheben der Schultern und das Lüpfen der Diele waren eins.

„Boah, tatsächlich. Da ist kein Boden drunter. Eine Öffnung." Ron sprach einen Lumos und leuchtete in das Dunkel, konnte aber auf den ersten Blick nichts entdecken.

„Die Öffnung ist zu klein. Geh mal zur Seite."  
Harry sprach einen „Bombarda Minimalis" und lockerte somit die umliegenden Bodendielen. Eine konnte er noch entfernen, so dass die Öffnung nun eine angenehme Größe hatte, um alles gut ausleuchten zu können. Ron leuchtete ihm, während Harry auf dem Bauch liegend die winzige Geheimkammer absuchte. Alles war tiefschwarz. Der Boden, die Wände. Auch Rons Lumos führte kaum dazu, dass Harry etwas ausmachen konnte. Irgendwie schien dieses Loch im Boden sämtliches Licht zu schlucken, so dass man wirklich nichts erkennen konnte. Doch dann …

„Da …, da drüben, da liegt was. Leuchte mal mehr in das rechte Eck.", rief Harry angestrengt keuchend aus.

Ron tat wie ihm geheißen und Harrys Herz begann vor Aufregung schneller zu schlagen. Da lag definitiv etwas. Etwas flaches, aber es war eindeutig eine Erhebung in dieser Schwärze. Er robbte etwas nach vorne und streckte seinen Arm aus, begann umherzutasten. Er erfühlte eine schmale, relativ große Schachtel, griff zu und förderte das schwarze Etwas zu Tage. Schließlich saßen Harry und Ron nebeneinander an der Wand, unweit der Stelle, an der ihr ehemaliger Tränkemeister Harry das letzte Mal in die Augen geblickt hatte und musterten die schwarze Schachtel, die in etwa die Größe eines Buches hatte.

„Ich fress' einen Besen, wenn da jetzt das drin ist von dem ich denke, dass es da drin sein könnte."  
Harry hielt die Schachtel fast platzend vor Neugier in den Händen, traute sich aber nicht, den Deckel zu heben.

„Hey, sag nichts, was du später bereuen könntest. Du willst doch wohl nicht deinen Nimbus fressen müssen, oder?"  
Ron lachte und zeigte demonstrativ auf die Schachtel.  
„Nun mach schon auf."

Harry nestelte nervös daran herum, bis er es endlich schaffte, den Deckel anzuheben. Und dann …

… fiel ihm das Behältnis fast aus der Hand.

Vor ihm lag tatsächlich und wahrhaftig das besagte Schulbuch „Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene" von Libatius Borage. Ehrfürchtig öffnete Harry das Buch … und tatsächlich. Es war eindeutig das Zäubertränkebuch des Halbblutprinzen, mit all seinen Vermerken, Andeutungen, Erleichterungen, Verbesserungen und Neuerfindungen … und dem Schriftzug, der es eindeutig als Eigentum des Halbblutprinzen auswies, der, wie er jetzt wusste, niemand anderer als Severus Snape war. Eingehüllt war das Buch noch immer in den neuwertigen Umschlag, den er selbst damals von seinem neu bestellten Buch magisch entfernt und um das viel ältere Buch des Halbblutprinzen gezaubert hatte.

Harry war begeistert. Er hatte es wieder.  
„Ron, wir haben tatsächlich Snapes Buch gefunden. Das ist wirklich der absolute Wahnsinn. Wie kommt das Buch bloß hierher? Meinst du, er hat es tatsächlich selbst hier versteckt? Womöglich kurz vor seinem Tod?"

„Keine Ahnung." antwortete ihm sein Freund. „Aber lass uns hier verschwinden. Wir haben was wir wollten. Aber hier fühl' ich mich wirklich nicht sonderlich wohl. Gehen wir…."

Ron stand auf und machte Anstalten zur Tür zu gehen, während Harry noch immer wie gebannt das Buch in Händen hielt. Vorsichtig legte er es wieder in die Schachtel und verkleinerte diese magisch. Er steckte sich das kleine Päckchen in die Hosentasche und verschloss diese sicherheitshalber mit einem Zauber, so dass er nicht nur immer fühlen konnte, dass es noch da war, sondern er auch sicher sein konnte, dass es da blieb. Er stand auf, verschloss provisorisch die Öffnung im Boden und folgte Ron, der bereits am Eingang zum Geheimgang auf ihn wartete. Schneller als auf dem Hinweg brachten die beiden den wirklich etwas zu niederen Gang erneut in gebückter Haltung hinter sich. Sie waren froh, als sie endlich am Ende des Ganges ihre Besen abgreifen konnten und unter der Peitschenden Weide wieder an die frische Luft kamen. Während sie sich erleichtert wieder in die gewohnte Aufrechte streckten, beobachteten sie voller Begeisterung und leiser Wehmut die goldene Sonnenscheibe, die sich in einem den Himmel bereits langsam verfärbenden Schauspiel gerade hinter Hogwarts anschickte, den allabendlichen Sonnenuntergang einzuläuten. In gebührendem Abstand zur Peitschenden Weide betätigte Harry erneut auf magischem Weg die Wurzelknolle, die den Baum wieder zum Leben erweckte. Sie schlug mit den Ästen ganz fürchterlich um sich und erst als Harry und Ron schon wieder auf halbem Weg nach Hogsmeade waren, hatte sich die Weide soweit beruhigt, dass ihre Zweige nur noch ganz langsam und leicht hin- und herwiegten, obwohl es eigentlich eher windstill war.

Bei der Hütte angekommen, hatten sie jeder ein Sandwich vertilgt und den restlichen Kürbissaft geleert. Sie hielten sich dort dann auch nicht weiter auf, sondern gingen gleich weiter in Richtung Appariergrenze. Ihr Ziel etwas zu finden hatten sie erreicht. Außerdem war es inzwischen fast Abend geworden. Nichts hielt sie noch hier. Einen letzten Blick auf Hogwarts werfend, wo sie so viele aufregende Abenteuer, aber auch schreckliche und prägende Momente erlebt hatten, apparierten die beiden zurück nach London.

Harry hatte sich eine Gasse unweit des Grimmauld Place ausgesucht, in die er immer apparierte, weil er davon ausgehen konnte, dass ihn dort niemand dabei beobachten konnte. Als die beiden aus der Gasse traten, um den Grimmauld Place in Richtung Nr. 12 zu überqueren, fiel Harry ein Mann auf, der vom Licht der bereits sehr tief stehenden Abendsonne irgendwie magisch in Szene gesetzt, mitten auf dem Platz stand und ihnen entgegenblickte, als würde er sie erwarten. Als er sie entdeckt hatte, begann er, lockeren Fußes auf sie zuzuschlendern. Harry sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Ron die Kinnlade herunterklappte. Und auch er selbst war drauf und dran, an seinem Verstand zu zweifeln.

Der Mann war recht groß, schlank und er trug trotz der an diesem Abend noch herrschenden lauen Temperatur Anzug und Inverness-Mantel. Harry erkannte das sofort, denn er hatte schon genügend einschlägige Filme gesehen. Das Gesicht des Mannes war hager und eine markante Nase, die Harry sehr an Snape erinnerte, stach daraus hervor. Haare konnte Harry nicht erkennen, denn der Mann trug Hut, eine Deerstalker-Mütze um genau zu sein. Harry konnte es zwar nicht fassen, aber da kam ein Mann auf sie zu, der aussah wie Sherlock Holmes. Gerade steckte er sich wieder seine Pfeife in den Mund und zog daran, blies den Rauch genüsslich aus. Immer näher kam er, während Harry und Ron wie angewurzelt stehengeblieben waren.

Und dann stand er vor ihnen, musterte die beiden mit seinen grauen Augen, lächelte und lüpfte grüßend kurz seinen Hut, unter dem dunkles, kurz geschnittenes Haar zum Vorschein kam. Obwohl die beiden Männer wahrlich nicht auf den Mund gefallen waren, fiel ihnen im Moment nichts ein, was sie hätten sagen können, so dass es der vermeintliche Holmes war, der zu sprechen begann.

„Nicht wahr meine Herren, es gibt Dinge zwischen Himmel und Erde, die sich erst als unlösbares Rätsel herausstellen. Aber wenn man alle logischen Lösungen dieses Problems eliminiert, ist die unlogische, obwohl unmöglich, unweigerlich die richtige. Ich hoffe, sie haben Freude an ihrer Entdeckung und würdigen sie in entsprechender Weise. Ich darf mich verabschieden. Watson wartet auf mich in der Baker Street."

Und damit wandte sich der große, schlanke Mann wieder von ihnen ab und ging mit weit ausholenden Schritten in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon, kleine Rauchwölkchen hinter sicher herziehend, die er in regelmäßigen Zügen seiner Pfeife entlockte.

Keiner der beiden immer noch entgeistert starrenden jungen Männer konnte etwas sagen. Als würde ein Zauber auf ihnen liegen, blieben sie stumm, bis die Gestalt am Ende der Straße um die nächste Biegung verschwunden war. Erst dann lockerten sich ihre Zungen wieder.

„Und was sollte und das jetzt bitte sagen?", raunte Ron dem nicht minder ratlosen Harry entgeistert zu.

„Dass uns Sherlock Holmes Snapes Tränkebuch zurückgebracht hat?"

Ron lachte amüsiert auf.  
„Du glaubst doch wohl nicht im Ernst, dass der echt war? Der sah doch aus wie der Holmes im Film. Ein Schauspieler. Schließlich ist die Figur fiktiv."

Harry rollte genervt mit den Augen.  
„Mensch Ron, ich weiß selbst, dass das eine Romanfigur ist. Aber wenn das ein Schauspieler war …. Was sollte das dann? Wieso das Ganze? Wieso verschafft uns der Mann Snapes Buch? Und wieso weiß er überhaupt davon? … Lass uns ein Butterbier trinken gehen. Nein, besser einen Feuerwhiskey, oder zwei ... oder drei. Vielleicht verstehen wir es dann besser."

Harry packte Ron am Arm und zerrte ihn mit sich, hin zum Haus Nr. 12, seinem zu Hause, wo sie hoffentlich das verrückte und rätselhafte Erlebnis, dessen Wahrheitsgehalt durch den sanften Druck von Snapes Tränkebuch in seiner Hosentasche unterstrichen wurde, etwas würden entschlüsseln können.  
Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte ...


	2. The Boxer

**Guck mal einer an, da stehen lauter Viecher rum und scharren mit den Hufen, Klauen, Pfoten, Krallen — und es gibt da auch Tierchen, bei denen weiß man nicht so genau, womit sie scharren ...****  
****Spannend, nicht wahr?****  
****Find ich auch immer wieder ...****  
****Moment, ich krieg hier gerade was souffliert ...****  
****Bitte?****  
****Nein, weiß ich nix von!****  
****Ich bin hier nur die Aushilfe ...****  
****Pokal des Tages? Meinetwegen. Gutgutgutgutgutgutgutgutgutg utgut ...****Tahdaaaahhhh: Der Pokal des Tages geht an die anonymen Fans!****  
****Das Rudel dankt!****  
**

Heute gibt es eine freie Arbeit von Lintu:

www. fanfiktion. de/u/Drarrys+Lintu

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**The Boxer  
**  
Die Faust näherte sich seinem Gesicht wie in Zeitlupe.  
Nach all den Jahren waren da immer noch die Reflexe. Reflexe, die seine Arme schützend hochreißen wollten, doch es ging nicht. Sie wurden immer noch hinter seinem Rücken festgehalten und so traf der Schlag ungebremst seine Nase.  
Es knirschte, als sie brach, dann wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.

Er war wieder ein kleiner Junge, voller verrückter Hoffnungen und Ideen im Kopf. Er rannte die Straße von dem Bahnhof zu der kleinen Sporthalle. Sein Atem bildete weiße Wölkchen, die auch noch in der Luft schwebten, als er schon viele Meter weiter war.  
Und trotz der Kälte des Winters glühten seine Wangen vor Begeisterung. Er würde gleich den ersten Boxkampf dieses Jahres sehen. Er würde an der Seite der Halle stehen, wo es keine Sitzplätze gab. Er würde selber mit den Fäusten nach unsichtbaren Gegnern schlagen, wenn der Kampf anfing. Er würde mitfiebern bis zum Schluss.

Er spürte am Rande seines Bewusstseins, dass er hart auf dem Boden aufschlug. Der Kies bohrte sich durch seinen Mantel hindurch in seinen Rücken.

Wenn ihre Eltern ihr doch nur erlauben würden, auch zu den Boxkämpfen zu gehen! Doch sie durfte nicht mit ihm kommen. Stattdessen wartete sie immer draußen vor der Halle auf ihn, wenn der Kampf vorbei war. Und er erzählte ihr wie es ausgegangen war, beschrieb jedes Detail, jeden Angriff, jede Deckung, jeden Schlag. Und sie lachte.

Schatten bewegten sich, beugten sich über ihn. Er hörte Stimmen, doch er verstand nicht, was sie sagten. Das Lachen klang genauso eisig wie der Wind.

Jahre später konnte er sie überzeugen, in den Ort zu ziehen, wo die Sporthalle stand. Er trainierte jetzt selber und sie durfte zusehen. Er sah ihr verzogenes Gesicht, jedes Mal, wenn er einen Schlag einstecken musste. Aber er sah auch ihr kleines Lächeln, wenn er siegte.  
Boxen war nie so sehr ihre Leidenschaft wie seine, aber die Liebe schaffte es das zu überbrücken. Sie war sogar bereit, mit ihm in die Großstadt zu ziehen, wenn er zu einem namenhaften Verein wechseln konnte.

Stiefel drehten ihn grob auf die Seite. Er ächzte und konnte sich doch nicht ganz aus dem dunklen Nebel befreien, der ihn umfing. Blut, das aus seiner Nase floss, verklebte ihm die Augen.

Sie wurde schwanger, womit sie beide nicht gerechnet hatten. Doch er ließ sich nicht aus der Bahn werfen. Wenn das Kind da war, würden sie in die Großstadt ziehen, denn dann bräuchten sie ohnehin eine größere Wohnung. Und sie stimmte zu.  
Inzwischen hatte sich auch ein Verein bei ihm gemeldet. Es würde alles seinen Weg gehen.

Der erste Tritt traf ihn in der Magengegend. Sein Körper krümmte sich zusammen, brachte endlich die Unterarme vor sein Gesicht, um es zu schützen. Doch die Tritte zielten nicht auf seinen Kopf, sondern auf seinen Brustkorb und seinen Rücken.

Die Seifenblase voller Glück, die sich in seinem Inneren gebildet hatte, als er seinen Sohn das erste Mal sah, platzte nach wenigen Wochen.  
Er verstand nicht viel von Ärzten, Medizin und Krankheiten, er verstand nur etwas vom Boxen. Doch was man ihnen mitteilte, verstand sogar er: Sein Sohn war nicht normal. Behindert. Brauchte mehr Pflege als andere Kinder.  
Der Umzug verschob sich. Bis sie sich mit der Situation abgefunden hatten.

Er wollte nicht schreien, nicht wimmern, doch er konnte ein gequältes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als seine Rippen brachen.

Die Situation wurde nicht einfacher. Sie blieben in dem kleinen Ort und er vertröstete den Verein von Jahr zu Jahr. Er sah seinen Sohn größer werden, doch er schien nicht älter zu werden. Und wenn der Junge klatschte und lachte, weil er einen Schmetterling sah, dann stiegen seinem Vater manchmal die Tränen in die Augen.  
Sie fuhren oft mit dem Zug. Sein Sohn liebte Züge, er konnte stundenlang mit ihnen durch die Gegend fahren. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, dass das seine einzige Aufgabe im Leben war: mit seinem Sohn Zug zu fahren.  
Einmal saß ihnen eine junge Frau gegenüber. In ihrem Blick lag nicht die übliche Ignoranz der Menschen, auch nicht das gelegentliche Mitleid. Es war Verständnis. Sie wusste gang genau, was in seinem Kopf vorging, das sah er an ihren Augen.

Die Tritte prasselten auf ihn ein wie Regen. Er nahm sie nicht mehr einzeln wahr, sie waren nur noch ein Kokon aus Schmerzen, das ihn dichter und dichter umhüllte.

Inzwischen war sein Sohn erwachsen, doch sein Geist war noch weit davon entfernt.  
Er lachte nicht mehr, wenn sein Sohn lachte. Er weinte auch nicht. Er schwieg nur noch. Mehrere Stunden am Tag fuhr er mit seinem Sohn Zug, um seine Frau wenigstens etwas zu entlasten. Sie arbeitete und kümmerte sich um alles. Er hatte nie etwas anderes gelernt als Boxen.  
Und mit jedem Tag, mit jeder Zugfahrt, wurde das Verlangen in ihm größer, genau das wieder zu tun. Er war ein Boxer, ein Kämpfer im Herzen, doch das hier war kein Kampf. Es war eher die nervenaufreibende Wartezeit vor dem Kampf.

Sie ließen von ihm ab, doch nur, um ihn kurz darauf am Kragen seines Mantels zu packen und hochzuziehen. Er hatte nicht die Kraft, selber zu stehen, doch eine Wand im Rücken gab ihm etwas Halt. Seine Augen waren nicht mehr nur verklebt sondern auch zugeschwollen. Es war ihm ein Rätsel, warum er immer noch bei Bewusstsein war.

Sein schlechtes Gewissen schmerzte nicht halb so sehr wie die Untätigkeit. Er hatte für seine Familie alles aufgegeben, nur sich selbst noch nicht. Und damit das auch so blieb, war er sich diesen Schritt schuldig.  
Zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahren fuhr er wieder alleine mit dem Zug in Richtung Großstadt. Der Verein, der ihm einst zugesagt hatte, hatte schon vor langer Zeit den Kontakt abgebrochen, doch er würde vor Ort nach einem neuen suchen. Er war nicht mehr gut in Form, doch mit seinem Wissen konnte er vielleicht andere trainieren.  
Das jedenfalls war seine Vorstellung.

Sein Gesicht wurde gegen die raue Fassade gepresst. Immer noch lief Blut aus seiner Nase, über seine Lippen und tropfte von seinem Kinn.  
Der schmale Spalt, aus dem sein Sichtfeld nur noch bestand, verschwamm durch die Tränen.

Er hatte es versucht, wieder und wieder, doch niemand wollte ihn haben. Kein Bedarf.  
Der letzte Verein, den er an diesem klaren Wintertag aufgesucht hatte, lag etwas außerhalb. Er hatte sich nur als Trainer angeboten, doch statt einer Antwort hatten ihn drei Männer nach draußen begleitet.

„Wir wollen dich hier nicht", zischte ihm eine Stimme ins Ohr. „So etwas wie dich kann man höchstens als Sandsack gebrauchen."  
Die Aussage wurde durch einen kräftigen Fausthieb in den Bauch unterstrichen.  
Er rutschte ein Stück an der Wand hinunter und versuchte einen letzten, verzweifelten Gegenangriff. Aber sein Schlag ging ins Leere und er taumelte ein Stück vorwärts, bis er wieder zusammenbrach.  
Das Gelächter der anderen schmerzte genauso wie die Angriffe.  
Er hatte nicht schreien wollen, doch er konnte nicht mehr anders. Seine ganze Enttäuschung, seine Hilflosigkeit und sein Schmerz wurden zu einem einzigen Laut, der die Winterluft aufwirbelte.  
Sein Rippen, sein ganzer Körper protestierte.  
Er kniete auf dem Boden, geschlagen, zerschunden, gebrochen. Sie ließen ihn endlich in Ruhe.  
Er hatte das Boxen für seine Familie aufgegeben und hatte doch nichts erreicht.  
Er hatte seine Familie im Stich gelassen um seinen alten Traum zu verwirklichen und war wieder gescheitert.  
Sein Leben schien nur noch aus Niederlagen zu bestehen. Doch wenn er durch das Boxen eines gelernt hatte, dann dass man immer wieder aufstehen musste, wenn man zu Boden ging.  
Im Herzen war er immer noch ein Kämpfer geblieben.


	3. Teeparty, Obstsalat, Träume und andere K

**Montage sollten eigentlich verboten werden! Ich zitiere da gerne Nina Hagen: "Montag ist kein Tag! Montag ist nur eine helle Nacht — da sieht man nur so aus wie wach!"****  
****Um Euch den unvermeidlichen Wochenanfang ein bißchen zu versüßen, gibts auch heute wieder eine Geschichte. Und weil das Rudel viel zu nett ist, gibt es heute auch eine nette Geschichte.****  
****Ich hab ja hier nix zu sagen ...****Ah — und bevor ich wieder geschlagen werde: Der Pokal des Tages geht an attack09, die gestern ihr fünfhundertfünfundfünfzigste s (555) Review geschrieben hat.****  
****Ich denk ja, die 666 wär ein erstrebenswerteres Ziel, aber mich fragt ja niemand.****  
****... äääähhhh — Glückwunsch!****  
**

Sandy  www. fanfiktion. de/u/Fantasygirl98

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

hat für Euch ein Crossover geschrieben, Harry Potter x Alice im Wunderland.

Duck Duck Goose  
**Die Aufgabe (vom 6. Juni 2012):****  
**Liebe Sandy,  
ich wünsche mir von Dir eine Geschichte, welche beleuchtet, wie es fast zu einer Auftrennung der englischen Zauberernation kam, die Bananen dabei ausgingen, jemand Rouladen statt Jägerschnitzel essen musste und am Ende nur völlig konfuses Wissen über diese Zeit übrig blieb. :D  
Viel Spaß!

**Teeparty, Obstsalat, Träume und andere Katastrophen****Oder auch: Wie Kingsley im Kaninchenloch versank****  
**  
Kingsley hatte nie in dieses Kaninchenloch fallen wollen. Er war nur auf der Flucht vor etwas, an das er sich selber nicht mehr erinnern konnte, und auf einmal war ihm der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen worden. Und er fiel und fiel und fiel und fiel... Immer tiefer, immer weiter... Die Erde raste an ihm vorbei, Wurzeln streckten sich nach ihm aus und waren nicht schnell genug, um seinen Fall zu stoppen. Angst packte ihn und sein Herz setzte einen Moment lang aus, nur um dann mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit weiterzuschlagen, als er hart auf dem Boden aufkam... Mit geschlossen Augen tastete er nach seinem Zauberstab, den er unterwegs vor Schreck losgelassen hatte. Nichts. Nun packte ihn endgültig die Panik. Ohne seinen Zauberstab war er aufgeschmissen; er hatte nie gelernt, ohne Magie zu leben. Tief durchatmend rappelte er sich auf und stöhnte schmerzerfüllt, als flammende Schmerzen seinen Rücken und seine Beine durchzogen. Aber letztendlich schaffte er es, erst auf die Knie und dann auf wackelige Beine zu kommen. Seine orientalische Robe war verknittert und mit Dreck beschmiert, weil er auf der Flucht mehrmals hingefallen war. Sobald er an eine saubere Robe in seinem Schrank zuhause dachte, war sie sauber. Verwundert wanderten seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe, er schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und beschloss, dem später nachzugehen. Erst mal musste er rausbekommen, wie er jetzt wieder zurückkam. Aber als er sich umsah...

War da nur das Zaubereiministerium. Aber wie! Verlassen, düster wie eh und je – aber ohne Todesser, die seit der Machtübernahme Voldemorts ihr Unwesen hier trieben. Vorsichtig sicherte Kingsley die Lage. Man konnte nie wachsam genug sein in diesen Tagen. Es war viel zu still, seiner Meinung nach. Nichts regte sich und er schien tatsächlich die einzige Menschenseele hier zu sein. Und trotz aller Wachsamkeit übersah er das weiße Kaninchen, das auf zwei Beinen direkt vor ihm stand und ungeduldig mit einem Hinterlauf klopfte. Es trug eine dunkelrote Weste und hielt ihm seinen Zauberstab entgegen – nur leider war Kingsley zu sehr auf die dunklen Ecken des Atriums konzentriert, als dass er direkt vor seine Füße geschaut hätte. Der Hase holte eine Taschenuhr hervor, sah ungeduldig nach der Uhrzeit und räusperte sich. Erschrocken zuckte der dunkelhäutige Auror zusammen und machte erst einmal einen großen Schritt nach hinten, von dem Wesen weg, was ihm da seinen Stab entgegen hielt und nun ärgerlich das Gesichtchen verzog.  
„Also wirklich, ich muss doch sehr bitten! Ich bin der weiße Hase, immer im Stress und muss hier warten, bis der werte Herr sich mal bequemt, mich zu beachten! Die Herzkönigin wäre entsetzt ob dieser Unfreundlichkeit! Sie haben da was verloren, Sir. Und nun, würden Sie sich bitte zur Teaparty bequemen? Es ist Teatime!"  
Endgültig und vollkommen verwirrt nahm Kingsley seinen Zauberstab entgegen; erleichtert, ihn wieder zu haben. Teaparty? Wie bitte?!  
Der weiße Hase führte ihn – auf zwei Beinen wie ein Mensch, wohl gemerkt – zu den Aufzügen mit den goldenen Gittern, die aufratterten wie er es gewohnt war. Er hatte das Gefühl, in einem besonders schlechten Traum festzustecken. Aber im Moment hatte er sowieso nichts anderes zu tun, also folgte er dem Hasen einfach. Wobei... Er war sich gar nicht mal so sicher, ob ein Hase oder ein Kaninchen da vor ihm her watschelte. Jedenfalls war das hier entweder eine magische Züchtung oder ein Traum – aber sicher kein normales Tier. Selbiges war mittlerweile in einen der Aufzüge gestiegen und meckerte:  
„Nicht trödeln, los! Machen Sie, dass Sie reinkommen!" Rasch kam Kingsley dem nach und bekam noch immer kein Wort heraus. Wie erbärmlich für den Leiter der Aurorenzentrale...  
„Was oder wer auch immer du bist, ich bin Kingsley Shacklebolt, Leiter der Aurorenzentrale des englischen Ministeriums für Magie und Zauberei, und lasse mich sicher nicht von einem Kaninchen herumschubsen!", machte er deshalb klar und erntete nur ein gelangweiltes Wackeln der schneeweißen Hasenohren. Der Aufzug ruckelte und fuhr in rasantem Tempo los. Kingsley verzog das Gesicht. Er konnte diese Dinger noch nie leiden.  
„Tz, diese Menschen... Sind doch alle gleich... immer so herrisch und denken, sie seien's! Dabei wissen sie nichts, gar nichts! Aber Himmel, so spät schon? Ich muss los, muss los! Wir kommen zu spät zum Tee!", plapperte der Hase vor sich hin und schaute dabei immer wieder auf seine goldene Taschenuhr.

Der Aufzug brachte den Hasen und den Auror in den obersten Stock des Ministeriums, wo der Minister Fudge und seine Sekretäre ihre Büros hatten. Kingsley machte sich schon auf das Schlimmste gefasst, aber nichts kam dem gleich, was ihn dann tatsächlich erwartete. Der Hase hoppelte hektisch auf allen vier Pfoten voran, schlug Haken und hetzte schließlich ins Ministerbüro. Die Tür stand offen, was sie in der realen Welt – er war sich sicher, dass das hier nicht real sein konnte – nie tat. Und als er vorsichtig hindurch spähte, stolperte er rückwärts wieder hinaus. Da saß an einer üppig gedeckten Nachmittagstafel Xeniophilius Lovegood – aber nicht so, wie Kingsley ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Er hatte einen alten, zerbeulten Zylinder mit einem roten, transparenten Band darum auf dem Kopf, die schmutzig weißblonden Locken fielen auf seinen alten Anzug, der voller bunter Flicken war. Und zu seiner rechten saß nun der weiße Hase – und neben ihm seine Tochter Luna, in einem wunderschönen blauen Kleid und mit verträumtem Blick wie immer, eine Teetasse in der Hand. Na wenigstens etwas Normalität... Jetzt aber sprang der Vater auf, strahlte geradezu und packte Kingsley am Handgelenk.  
„Ah, unser lang ersehnter Gast! Luna, Schätzchen, sieh nur, wer da ist! Danke, weißer Hase, es wurde allerhöchste Zeit." Der Hase nickte ihm freundlich zu und murmelte: „Stets zu Diensten und immer pünktlich, Sir." Spätestens jetzt verabschiedete sich Kingsley von seinem Verstand. Er wurde auf einen Stuhl gezogen und hatte grade noch Zeit, sich umzusehen. Anstatt der Schreibtische und dem üblichen Papierkrams waren überall Uhren, die alle auf unterschiedlichen Uhrzeiten standen. Die größte von ihnen, direkt über dem Fenster, stand auf exakt drei Uhr. Luna hatte seinen Blick wohl bemerkt, denn sie erklärte mit sanfter Stimme, als sei es das normalste der Welt: „Hier ist es immer drei Uhr. Teatime, Sie verstehen?"  
„Sehr richtig, Alice, sehr richtig!", bestätigte Xenophilius. Moment – Alice...? Kingsley war kurz davor, panisch zu werden. Hatte sich sein Verstand nun endgültig verabschiedet oder eher der von Xenophilius? „Aber wir wollen doch unseren Gast nicht verschrecken... Wollen Sie eine Tasse Tee? Feinste Sorten aus aller Herren Länder! Und nebenbei können sie einen Hut gratis haben, aus eigenem Handwerk! Ich bin der Hutmacher seiner Majestät der Herzkönigin und alle Hüte dieses Landes sind von mir angefertigt. Auch einer?" Ihm wurden verschiedene Hüte hingehalten, einer schräger als der andere, aber keine orientalischen Kopfbedeckungen waren dabei. Also nein.  
„Nein danke, Sir, tut mir leid. Aber ein Tee wäre jetzt gut... Haben Sie auch Kaffee hier? Ich könnte jetzt einen starken vertragen", erwiderte er freundlich und so gefasst wie möglich. Bedauernd schüttelte der Hutmacher den Kopf und setzte sich selbst wieder. Die Uhren standen still.

„Tut mir leid, Kaffee ist aus. Die Herzkönigin hat alle Vorräte an Kaffee und Bananen des Landes konfiszieren lassen, um so lange wach zu bleiben wie möglich und all ihre Hinrichtungen beobachten zu können, ohne zwischendrin schlafen zu müssen. Kaffee und Bananen; damit kann man sie bestechen. Dabei ist Tee doch so viel besser...", erklärte er traurig und schweifte ab, anscheinend tief in Gedanken. Luna beziehungsweise Alice schenkte Kingsley einfach eine Tasse Tee ein und er nahm es an ohne nach der Sorte zu fragen. Hauptsache, es war einen Moment ruhig. Das hier war mit Abstand das verrückteste, was er je geträumt hatte. Das war es mit Sicherheit: ein Traum. Alles nur ein Traum. Dieses Mantra betete er sich innerlich immer wieder vor, um nicht durchzudrehen.

Luna-Alice sah ihn lächelnd an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Kein Traum. Absolut nicht. Alles real, glauben Sie mir. Als ich hierher kam, dachte ich auch noch, es sei nur ein Gespinst meiner Fantasie. Aber das hier ist real, es ist nur eine andere Welt als die, die Sie gewohnt sind. Hier ist alles möglich, was Sie sich schon immer mal gewünscht haben. Hier geschehen Wunder. Aber auch hier ist nicht alles friedlich... Die Herzkönigin köpft täglich viele Leute, nur weil sie ein falsches Wort gesagt haben oder etwas getan haben, was ihr nicht gefällt. Sie ist eine grausame Königin... Ihre Schwester ist so viel besser! Haben Sie sie schon mal gesehen? Sie ist weiß und strahlt wie der Mond, ihre Untertanen tragen das Wappen von Pik hoch. Sie ist das genaue Gegenteil der Herzkönigin. Merkwürdig, wie da Schicksal ihnen mitgespielt hat... Irgendwie traurig, finden Sie nicht?" Kingsley nickte geistesgegenwärtig. Hier war es wirklich nicht schwer, seinen Verstand zu verlieren.

Die große Standuhr in einer Ecke des Zimmers gab drei Schläge von sich, der Hutmacher sah mit einem unheimlichen Leuchten in den Augen auf und Kingsley ahnte Schlimmes.  
„Ah! Wir kriegen noch mehr Besuch! Das muss der Wirt sein, er holt seine Bestellung ab! Hase, wo ist der Karottenkuchen?!" Der weiße Hase schrumpfte in sich zusammen und sah total geknickt aus, seine langen Löffel hingen leblos an seinem bepelzten Kopf herunter. Jedes kleine Mädchen hätte den armen Hasen sofort in den Arm nehmen und knuddeln wollen, so, wie er grade aussah.  
Tatsächlich waren Schritte auf dem Gang zu hören und herein kam – Kingsley bekam den Schreck seines Lebens – Severus Snape in der Dienstkleidung eines Botenjungen. Weiß, beige und die schwarzen Haare zu einem ordentlichen Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden. Nur seine Mine war finster wie immer, als würde es ihm ganz und gar nicht passen, in dieser Traum-Realität gefangen zu sein. Nun; Kingsley konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Und trotzdem... Allein der Anblick war so kurios, dass er haltlos anfing zu lachen. Snape knurrte wie ein gereizter Hund und so hielt er es für besser, sich zurückzuhalten. Nicht, dass er als nächstes bis zur Herzkönigin geflucht wurde... Oh Merlin, jetzt fing er auch schon an, so zu denken! Morgana, hilf!  
„Der Kuchen, Hutmacher?", fragte der eigentliche Meister der Tränke – fielen Tees eigentlich auch unter die Kategorie? – mit seiner üblichen, schnarrenden Stimme knapp, aber ohne die übliche Schärfe. Es schien, als würde er einfach auch so nicht viel reden. Xenophilius alias der Hutmacher sprang auf und hob einen der zahlreichen Kuchen zwischen den Teekannen und Tassen hoch. Es fehlte ein Stück, was er aber mit einem Schlenker seiner Hand wieder bereinigte. Snape nahm die Platte mit dem Kuchen schweigend entgegen und wandte sich schon zum Gehen, doch Kingsley überlegte es sich in letzter Sekunde anders und sprang auf. Alles war besser, als in dieser verrückten Teeparty festzusitzen.  
„Moment, Severus! Nimm mich mit!" Snape drehte sich um, eine Augenbraue ganz typisch hochgezogen, als würde er sich fragen, wer zum Henker Severus war. Schließlich zuckte er nur mit den Schultern und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf den Gang.  
„Folgt mir, werter Herr", bat er und Kingsley wunderte sich schon gar nicht mehr in dieser Welt, auch wenn solch ein unterwürfiger, fast bittender Ton von dem schwärzesten und gelehrtesten aller Tränkemeister total ungewohnt war. Schräger konnte es ja kaum noch werden... Und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er sich irren sollte.

Kingsley wurde von dem Boten, der seinen eigenen Namen nicht kannte, hinaus geführt zu den Fahrstühlen, von dort aus wieder ins Atrium und dann durch eine Tür mitten im Nichts in ein kleines, düsteres Dorf. Ohne auch nur einmal zurückzuschauen lief Severus Snape alias der Bote voran, mit der Kuchenplatte auf dem Arm. Wäre die Situation nicht so beunruhigend gewesen, Kingsley hätte wieder lauthals losgelacht.  
„Wo sind wir?", fragte er.  
„Gleich da", war die knappe Antwort. Er hätte am liebsten den Kopf gegen die nächste Wand geschlagen. Tatsächlich steuerte der Bote auf ein hell erleuchtetes Gasthaus zu. Es war ganz aus Holz und wohl noch das normalste unter den Häusern in diesem Sumpf-Dorf. Sie sahen alle aus wie bunt bemalte Pilze in den abartigsten Formen, Farben und Farbkombinationen. Dagegen waren der vertrocknete Wald und der matschige braune Untergrund richtig langweilig. Und Kingsley schwor sich, nie wieder etwas über Albus' abartige Farbkombinationen seiner Roben zu sagen.  
Er folgte dem Boten einfach ins Innere des Gasthauses, wo er sich direkt heimisch fühlte. Es war gemütlich und auch alles aus Holz, das einzig ungewöhnliche waren die Gäste. Alle hatten ein viel zu großes Körperteil, sei es nun die Nase, die Stirn, die Hände oder die Füße. Und zwischen all den Menschen liefen Mäuse und Katzen herum, die allesamt entweder ewig grinsten, sich abwechselnd sichtbar und unsichtbar machten und in einer Tour plapperten.

Nein, ihn wunderte hier wirklich gar nichts mehr.

Der Wirt, ein etwas dicklicher älterer Mann mit Halbglatze, kam auf ihn zugewatschelt und drückte ihn auf einen der Stühle. Er stellte sich ihm als Cordesh vor und fragte ihn, was er essen wollte. Eigentlich wollte Kingsley ja nur noch ins Bett, in der Hoffnung, beim morgigen Erwachen auch wirklich wach und zurück in seiner Welt zu sein. Aber er bestellte brav ein einfaches deutsches Jägerschnitzel mit Pommes und Pilzsoße. Er hatte schon befürchtet, dass es hier nur Kuchen und Tee gab, aber anscheinend nicht... Dennoch verneinte Cordesh bedauernd und meinte: „Der letzte Lieferant aus der anderen Welt ist irgendwann verrückt geworden, tut mir leid. Aber Rouladen habe ich noch da!" Kingsley hätte beinahe laut aufgestöhnt. Er konnte den Lieferant so gut verstehen...  
„Okay, dann eben Rouladen. Irgendwas. Und dann ein Zimmer, bitte. Ich will einfach nur noch schlafen. Was bin ich Ihnen schuldig?"  
„Nichts aus einer Geschichte, mein Herr. Man hört so wenig in letzter Zeit, seit die Herzkönigin jeden köpfen lässt, der ein falsches Wort sagt. Erzählt mir Neuigkeiten, eine Geschichte oder ein Rätsel... Und ich werde nichts von Euch verlangen." Kingsley war einverstanden. Zu erzählen gab es wahrhaft genug.  
Und so gab der Wirt die Bestellung an die Küche weiter und ließ sich neben ihm nieder, aufmerksam und freundlich. Es tat direkt gut, dieses Stück Normalität inmitten all der Kuriositäten. Kingsley war müde und langsam sickerte die Nachricht zu ihm durch, dass das hier wohl doch kein Traum war; so schrecklich real, wie sich alles anfühlte.

Und so begann er zu erzählen – von vorne. Wie der zweite Krieg gegen Voldemort begonnen hatte, wer das überhaupt war („Dagegen ist unsere Herzkönigin ja eine Lachnummer...", murmelte Cordesh dazwischen) und wie es so weit gekommen war, dass ein halbes Kind namens Harry Potter mit 15 Jahren schon seinen Paten im Kampf verloren hatte und dazu noch die Last einer Prophezeiung zu spüren bekam. Auch erwähnte er, dass viele hier ihn an Freunde und Bekannte von ihm selber erinnerten. Cordesh nickte ab und zu immer wieder, warf einen Kommentar ein und war erstaunlich erträglich und verständnisvoll. Und als die Rouladen endlich kamen, seufzte er und lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück.  
„Also ist die englische Zauberergesellschaft tatsächlich in Todesser und Widerstand geteilt... Und dazwischen gibt es doch sicher immer noch die Grauzone, oder? Die einfachen Leute, die einfach nur ihr Leben leben wollen?" Kingsley hielt im Essen inne, sah verwirrt auf und nickte.  
„Ja, natürlich gibt es die... Aber woher bei Merlin wissen Sie das? Ich habe nie den Namen von Voldemorts Anhängern genannt, oder?", fragte er und hatte im selben Augenblick einen Verdacht, der sich bestätigte. Cordesh zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ich bin selber von drüben. Als kleiner Junge bin ich durch ein Kaninchenloch gefallen und wollte nicht mehr zurück zu meiner strengen Familie. Mein Leben war vorbestimmt ohne Chance auf Entkommen und nun hatte ich eine Möglichkeit, ganz neu anzufangen. Also bin ich geblieben. Ich lebe schon so viele Jahrzehnte hier, dass ich mich kaum noch an mein früheres Leben erinnern kann. Ich war damals zwölf. Und weil ich mich recht schnell in die Obhut des damaligen Wirtes hier begeben habe, bin ich nicht ganz so... anders... geworden. Ich habe meinen Verstand behalten, man sollte sich hier nur von jeglicher Logik und den Naturgesetzen verabschieden. Sonst dreht man von den Wundern im Wunderland durch. Das hier, Sir, ist die Fantasie tausender Menschen. Wir leben in Hoffnungen, Befürchtungen, Fantasien und der Kreativität unentdeckter Talente. Man findet leicht hinein, nur raus zu kommen ist schwer. Im Prinzip ist es nur ein Rätsel, das man lösen muss, aber dafür muss man sich von jeglicher Logik verabschieden und das fällt den meisten schlicht zu schwer. Ich nehme an, Ihr wollt zurück? Ihr habt einen Krieg zu bestreiten und müsst einen Orden unterstützen, das ist keine leichte Aufgabe. Ich kann Euch das Rätsel sagen. Ach, und – danke für die Neuigkeiten. Es tut gut, mal etwas von der Heimat zu hören." Kingsley war freudig überrascht bis besorgt. Er stellte den inzwischen leeren Teller etwa von sich weg, eine Bedienung kam und holte ihn ab. Der Hut auf dem Kopf des Kellners hätte glatt vom Hutmacher sein können.

„Ja, ich würde das Rätsel gerne wissen. Was ist es?" So schwer konnte das doch nicht sein. Cordesh sah ihn einen Moment lang schweigend an, bis er sagte:  
„Also gut. Das ist Wunderland-Logik, also nicht wundern. Haha..." Er lachte über seinen eigenen Wortwitz, Kingsley trommelte ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf dem Tisch herum. „Das Rätsel lautet: Was braucht es, um aus dem Wunderland in die reale Welt zu gelangen?" Er stutzte. Was war denn das bitte für eine dämliche Frage?  
„Die Lösung des Rätsels?", riet er und Cordesh schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Auch. Aber was ist diese Lösung? Ich sagte doch, es ist nicht einfach. Ihr solltet schlafen gehen, eine Nacht darüber schlafen und es dann morgen früh nochmal versuchen. Einfach die Treppe rechts hoch und dann den Gang entlang der Spiegel links halten. Da sind alle Zimmer frei. Und nicht von den Spiegeln verwirren lassen, die Dinger können sprechen und geben manchmal ziemlich dämliches Zeug von sich." Na, wenigstens etwas gewohntes...

Kingsley bedankte sich herzlich und machte sich auf den beschriebenen Weg. Erst einmal sah alles aus wie im tropfenden Kessel in der Winkelgasse, aber dann kamen die Spiegel. Und keine langweiligen Badezimmer-Spiegel, oh nein. Es waren Wandspiegel in allen Größen, Formen und Musterungen, Stimmen redeten durcheinander, einer pfiff ihm hinterher und kommentierte: „Schicke Robe!" Einem anderen Spiegel gefielen die Farben und der nächste lachte so laut und irre, dass Kingsley Kopfweh bekam. Seine Schritte verlängerten sich und plötzlich stand er vor einer schlichten Holztür.  
Und dann war Ruhe.  
Er öffnete die Tür und kam in einen Gang, in dem jede Tür anders aussah. Er wählte eine dunkelblaue mit hellblauen Schlieren als Musterung. Dahinter befand sich ein gemütliches Schlafzimmer mit Kleiderschrank, einem großen Bett und Schreibtisch. Und zum Glück kein Spiegel. Mit einem kurzen Schlenker seines Zauberstabes hatte er seine Robe in einen Schlafanzug verwandelt, der dem von Albus Dumbledore Konkurrenz machte. Und sobald sein Kopf das Kissen berührte, fiel er in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Eine Kirchturmuhr schlug in der Ferne drei Uhr. Eine andere Uhrzeit schien es hier tatsächlich nicht zu geben...

Kingsley wachte seinem Zeitgefühl nach sehr früh auf, aber das war ihm ohnehin irgendwo zwischen Tee, Kuchen, Teaparty und Roulade abhanden gekommen. Stöhnend öffnete er die Augen und stellte entsetzt fest, dass er immer noch in dem Zimmer im Gasthaus im Wunderland lag, nicht in seinem Bett zuhause in England. Verdammter Hippogreifenmist! Und auch für das Rätsel hatte er noch immer keine Lösung gefunden, auch wenn ihm sein Gefühl sagte, dass es ganz simpel war. Cordesh hatte ihn vor der Wunderlandlogik gewarnt. Verdammt, hier gab es doch gar keine Logik! Aber vielleicht sollte er erst einmal frühstücken gehen... Tee und Kuchen wäre jetzt gut...

Und so verwandelte er seinen Schlafanzug wieder zurück in die Robe und schlurfte an den müden Spiegeln vorbei wieder in den Schankraum, wo Cordesh schon ordentlich am Gläser putzen war. Kingsley grüßte ihn murmelnd und ließ sich am selben Tisch wie zuvor nieder.  
„Einmal Rührei mit Speck und Tee, bitte. Und wehe, irgendeine blöde Kartenkönigin hat jetzt alle Eier konfisziert...", brummte er übellaunig und wäre am liebsten wieder eingeschlafen. So langsam machte sich Verzweiflung in ihm breit. Wie sollte er dieses verdammte Rätsel lösen? Und was, wenn er gar nicht mehr zurück fand? Die Andren brauchten ihn und er wollte nicht in dieser merkwürdigen, verrückten Welt festsitzen. Das war nichts für ihn; definitiv nicht. Er war Kingsley Shacklebolt, nicht Cordesh.

„Na? Gut geschlafen?", erkundigte sich eben jener freundlich und stellte das gewünschte Frühstück vor dem Auror ab. Der bedankte sich, verneinte und machte sich über das Frühstück her. Der Tee schmeckte seltsam würzig nach irgendetwas Orientalischem, es gefiel ihm. Er musste an ferne Länder denken, Abenteuer, Reiselust und andere Kulturen, an orientalische Architektur und die Wunder der alten Zeiten, die die Menschen damals ganz ohne Magie und Strom hinbekommen hatten. Der Tee schmeckte irgendwie bunt und nach Leben in anderen Ländern. Ein kleines Wunder in einer Tasse Tee.

Ein Wunder! Natürlich, das war es! Kingsley hätte sich an die Stirn schlagen können ob seiner eigenen Blödheit. Wunderlandlogik. Warum ging er dann auch mit gesundem Menschenverstand an die Sache heran? Er musste denken wie der Hutmacher, Alice und all die anderen Leute hier, die so einen gewaltigen Sprung in der Schüssel hatten und trotz Off-with-their-heads-Regime einer Königin fröhlich waren und ihre Teaparties abhielten. Irgendwie bewundernswert, das Ganze.

Cordesh beobachtete ihn lächelnd und nickte anerkennend, als er förmlich sehen konnte, wie dem Dunkelhäutigen ein Licht aufging.  
„Es ist ein Wunder, richtig? Nur durch ein Wunder komme ich zurück in meine Welt, nur durch Wunder bleibt unsere Fantasie am Leben und speist das Wunderland. Und die Logik hier ist zwar verdammt verdreht, aber es gibt sie. Danke, Cordesh!", rief Kingsley aus und sofort begann alles um ihn herum, sich zu drehen und in Farbenschlieren aufzulösen. Der Wirt nickte, winkte und bedankte sich leise.  
„Gute Reise, Fremder. Und grüß mir die Heimat!" Kingsley wurde schwindelig und er schwor mit letzter Kraft, dass er von nun an an Wunder glauben und niemals aufgeben würde. Eine Katze grinste ihm zu, verschwand und nur das Grinsen blieb. Die Farben wirbelten durcheinander, ein kurioses Lied drang an seine Ohren und kurz hatte er den Duft des Tees beim Hutmacher in der Nase, bevor er ins Nichts fiel. Tiefer und tiefer und tiefer... Ohne Halt und Boden, er fiel und stieg gleichzeitig; er hätte nicht mehr sagen können, wo oben und unten war. Abermals setzte sein Herz aus...

Und Kingsley schlug lächelnd auf weichem Waldboden auf, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor.

Als man ihn später nach der Zeit fragte, die er verschwunden gewesen war, zuckte er nur mit den Schultern und antwortete ehrlich, dass er sich nicht mehr genau erinnern konnte. Vielleicht hatte Cordesh ihm ja etwas in den Tee gemixt, das ihn vergessen ließ, zum Schutz des Wunderlandes. Vielleicht war das Ganze wirklich nur ein Traum gewesen. Aber eines mit Sicherheit: ein Wunder...


	4. Herbstwelt

**Heute ist ein guter Tag! Ihr werdet es mir nicht glauben, aber hier stand eben noch eine riesige Schüssel mit Keksen. Jetzt ist sie natürlich leer.****  
*****schmatz*****  
****Was? Für die fleißigen Reviewer? So'n Quatsch!****  
****Nein, kein Krümelchen ist übrig geblieben ... Was? Nee, ihr könnt mir gar nix, ich bin hier nur die Aushilfe! Ich hab ja noch nicht mal nen ordentlichen Account bei diesem bekloppten Viecherhaufen ...****  
****Na, wartet ...!****  
**

Schneekatze hat für Euch eine freie Arbeit geschrieben.

www. fanfiktion. de /u/Schneekatze

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Herbstwelt****  
**  
Lenarija ließ die wohlige nach Holz duftende Trockenheit ihres Heims hinter sich und trat in die nasse, kühle Herbstluft. Das satte grüne Gras ihres Dorfplatzes hatte der Regen längst in eine glitschige Falle verwandelt und so tat sie vorsichtig einen Schritt vor den anderen und hielt sich nahe an den Wohnbäumen, deren Rindenfarbe sich in den letzten Wochen von einem sanften Honigbraun zu einem matten Erdton gewandelt hatte. Ein kalter Wassertropfen fiel von einem der dunklen Blätter in der Höhe, kroch dem Mädchen den Nacken hinunter und sorgte für Gänsehaut. Unwillig zog sie den Schal aus Hirschwolle etwas fester um ihren schmalen Hals, als sie zwischen den Bäumen hindurchtrat.  
Ihr Freund Laskep gehörte zu den wenigen, die ihren Wohnort am äußeren Rande des Dorfes hatten. Trotzdem war sein Vater eine der wichtigsten Personen im Funktionsgefüge ihrer kleinen Gesellschaft. Es war zwar im Ort üblich, einen kleinen Garten mit ein paar wenigen Kräutern, Blumen und manchmal etwas Gemüse zu haben, aber nur Laskeps Vater betrieb tatsächlich Landwirtschaft und versorgte so mit seiner Ernte alle Bewohner das Jahr über mit den Grundnahrungsmitteln. Dieser wichtigen Rolle wurde die hohle Eiche, welche bereits vom Blitz getroffen worden war und darum etwas zerfleddert aussah, aber nichtsdestotrotz das Heim von Laskep und seinem Vater darstellte, kaum gerecht, doch das schien die beiden nicht zu kümmern.  
„Hallo Lenarija!" rief ihr der blonde Junge zur Begrüßung aus dem Hausbaum zu und räumte noch schnell ein paar Kochutensilien in einen hohen Schrank, den er nur mithilfe eines Schemels und nur auf den Zehenspitzen erreichte. Als er sich streckte, entblößte das schlabberige und etwas zu große Hemd aus grauem Leinen seinen flachen Bauch und die Schnürung seiner braunen Wollhose. Dann lächelte er seine Freundin an, umschloss mit seinen feingliedrigen Fingern den Rand des Schranks auf Höhe ihres Kopfes, um sich festzuhalten und stieg vom Schemel. Er räumte selbigen wieder an seinen Platz zurück und fuhr sich durchs hellblonde weiche Haar, als er noch einen prüfenden Blick durch den Wohnraum schweifen ließ.  
Lenarija ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, dass er ganz verloren aussah mit dem schlanken Hals, der in dem groben Stoff mündete, welcher seine zarte Gestalt nur zu verhüllen, aber nicht zu bekleiden schien. Sie wusste nicht, was es war, aber er schien nicht hierher zu passen. Selbst jetzt, als er sich umdrehte und mit einem Lächeln in seinem blassen Gesicht und federnd leichten Schritten in den Teoblattschuhen über den dunklen Eichenboden auf sie zukam, konnte sie von ihm nicht recht als Farmerssohn denken. Das war es wohl auch, was ihn im Dorf und unter den Kindern zum Außenseiter machte. Jedermann sah, dass er dafür nicht gemacht war. Die Erwachsenen bemitleideten seinen Vater, weil sein Sohn wohl nie sein Erbe weiterführen können würde, so sagten sie. Lenarija war das egal. Sie mochte diese Andersartigkeit, welche die anderen so sehr fürchteten und mit Argwohn betrachteten. Jede seiner weichen und runden Bewegungen, die er immer vollführte, als könnte er etwas unheimlich wertvolles zerbrechen, wenn er nicht achtgab, faszinierte sie. Oft waren sie zusammen im Wald und sammelten Kräuter oder kämpften mit Magie, Tricks und Holzschwerter gegen unsichtbare Drachen und immer schien er sich dabei laut- und spurlos durch das Unterholz und in den Bäumen zu bewegen. Nie brach eine Blume oder einen Zweig unter seinen Füßen. Das war nicht nur Laskeps Vorsicht geschuldet, aber Boden und Äste schienen auch unter ihm zu federn, als wüssten beide, wie sie perfekt miteinander umzugehen hätten. Manchmal glaubte sie, dass der Wald sich vor ihm verneigte, wo immer Laskep mit ihm in Berührung kam.  
Lenarijas Mutter hatte sanft gelacht, als sie ihr davon erzählt hatte, und wollte sie seitdem mit allen möglichen hübschen Jungs bekannt machen, doch sie interessierte sich nicht für Jungs. Sie kam zu ihrem Freund, weil sie zusammen eine Welt entdecken konnten, die niemand anders zu sehen schien, und weil sie mit ihm auf Bäume klettern, Magie entdecken und Ungeheuer besiegen konnte. Laskep seinerseits hatte immer Zeit für sie, obwohl er viele Pflichten im Haus seines Vaters hatte, zumal seine Mutter vor langer Zeit fort gegangen war. Manchmal hatte er auch zu viel zu tun, um zu spielen und dann erledigten sie seine Aufgaben gemeinsam und machten ein Abenteuer daraus. Heute aber stand einem Ausflug in den Wald nichts im Wege und gemeinsam standen sie nun im vom Blitz verkohlten Riss in der Eiche, der den Eingang darstellte, und schauten nach draußen, wo Laskeps Vater mit schweren Stiefeln auf dem Feld stand.  
„Mutter sagt, die Ernte ist verdorben, wenn es weiter so regnet." sagte Lenarija emotionslos.  
„Vater versucht jeden Tag, das Feld trocken zu legen, aber die Pflanzen schwimmen uns weg." antwortete Laskep und Sorge stand in seinen hellblauen Augen. Schon seit Tagen hatte sein Vater ihn immer wieder von der Arbeit auf dem Hof befreit und zum Spielen in den Wald geschickt. Die beiden Freunde waren schlau genug, um daraus und den vorsichtigen Äußerungen der Eltern, mit denen sie ihre Probleme überspielten, ihre ernste Besorgnis herauszuhören. Außerdem bemerkten auch die Kinder, dass die Portionen beim Essen kleiner wurden.  
„Wie steht es um deinen Kräutergarten?" erkundigte sich Lenarijas Freund und das freundliche Lächeln kehrte in seine Augen zurück.  
„Ich fürchte, den Rotdorn werde ich in höherer Dosierung verwenden müssen, er sieht etwas blass aus wegen der fehlenden Sonne, aber ich habe alles andere mit einer dicken Decke überspannt und gut befestigt, so dass alles einigermaßen geschützt vor dem Regen ist." erklärte sie zufrieden mit der bisherigen Wirkung ihrer Arbeit vor drei Tagen.  
Laskep nickte und ohne weitere Worte gingen sie den Pfad unweit des Feldes entlang zum Wald. Dann jedoch drehte er sich noch einmal um und besah die hockende Gestalt seines Vaters. Der große, kräftige Mann mit dem wettergegerbtem Gesicht, das unter einem vor Nässe tropfenden Hut verschwand, sank tief ein, während er den durchweichten Boden mit einer schweren Walze zu verfestigen versuchte. Der Erfolg war gering und trotzdem wussten sie beide aus der Erfahrung der letzten Tage, dass er wohl noch dabei sein würde, wenn sie am Abend wieder zurückkämen.  
„Kannst du nicht auch etwas für unsere Pflanzen tun so, wie du es für deine tust?" fragte Laskep leise. Ein Tropfen löste sich über der Nase von den fein geschwungenen Augenbrauen, die sorgenvoll zusammengepresst waren, und er wischte ihn mit dem Ärmel weg wie eine Träne.  
Lenarija folgte dem Blick des Jungen zu der in braunem Leder gekleideten Gestalt auf dem Feld, die sich immer wieder bückte, um die Walze zu lösen oder einen Stein aus dem Weg zu nehmen. Sie wusste, dass er meinte, sie habe ein besonderes Verständnis für Heil- und Kräuterpflanzen und sie dafür bewunderte. Sie hatte einen kleinen Kräutergarten am Haus ihrer Eltern angelegt, um aus den Blättern und Blüten Salben und Mittel herzustellen und mit ihnen herumzuprobieren – etwas, was ihre Mutter mit Argwohn sah und ihr den wenig liebevoll gemeinten Spitznamen der Kräuterhexe eingebracht hatte. Sie wandte ihren Blick zu ihrem Freund. Sie mochte Erfolg im Pflegen ihres kleinen Beets haben, aber vom Bestellen eines Feldes verstand sie nichts. Das musste er so gut wissen wie sie. Und wenn selbst ein Farmer und sein Sohn keine Lösung wussten, wie konnte sie das dann? Laskep erwiderte ihren ratlosen Blick flehend. Seine unnatürlich hellen Augen fuhren durch sie durch auf der Suche nach ein wenig Hoffnung, so hatte sie zumindest das Gefühl. Er war verzweifelt, wurde ihr klar. Auf einmal fröstelte es sie wieder. Doch sie wusste keine Antwort auf seine Frage und da sie nichts äußerte, wandte er sich irgendwann wieder dem Wald zu und sie setzten ihren Weg schweigend fort.

Als sie im fahlen Licht der hinter Wolken versteckten Abendsonne wieder hinaustraten, ging ein ganz normales Spiel zu Ende. Das Gespräch vom Mittag war lang vergessen. Sie hatten stattdessen gelacht und gekämpft und große Magie gewirkt. Nun drangen Nässe und Müdigkeit bis zu den Knochen durch und ließen sie heimkehren. Lenarija verabschiedete sich schon an der Gabelung am Waldrand, um von der anderen Seite ins Dorf zu gehen und trockenere Wege zu finden.  
„Bis morgen!" rief sie ihrem Freund lachend und winkend zu. Es war weniger als Abschied als mehr als Versprechen gemeint. Laskep erwiderte den Gruß nicht weniger fröhlich und sie wusste, er freute sich ebenso wie sie auf den nächsten Tag, doch wie sie ihn nun sah im fahlen Abendlicht fiel ihr auf, dass sein Blick traurig war, er tiefe Augenringe hatte und seine leicht geröteten Wangen ihr seltsam hohl vorkamen. Unwillkürlich dachte sie an das Gespräch bei ihrem Aufbruch. Nachdenklich schlurfte sie zum Dorfrand.  
Sie ging auf einem schmalen Pfad entlang, der sie zwischen den Hausbäumen von Kaluga und dem dicken Wommo entlangführte. Aus den Fenstern der Schänke des letzteren drang warmes Licht und fröhliche Stimmen. Sie entschied sich hineinzugehen, denn die Aussicht auf einen hellen und mit Leben gefüllten Raum kam ihr seltsam tröstend vor. Bei solchem Wetter hatte Wommos Frau, Katta, zudem oft einen heißen Tee mit Honig für sie übrig. Manchmal fiel sogar etwas Karamell dabei ab. Lächelnd vor Vorfreude öffnete sie die aus schweren Holzbohlen gezimmerte Tür, welche den Einlass in die größte Buche des Ortes bot. Wärme umflutete sie wie eine Katze, die ihre Beine umschwänzelte, und unwillkürlich entspannte sie ihre Haltung, von der sie bis eben nicht gewusst hatte, wie gedrängt sie gewesen war.  
Katta, eine dunkelhaarige Frau mit freundlichem runden Gesicht, bediente eben Anru, den breitschultrigsten Mann des Dorfes, der ihr seinen Becher aus geschnitztem Holz nur zu gern hinhielt, um aus dem großen Bierkrug nachgeschenkt zu bekommen. Lachend stieß er den neu gefüllten Becher dann gegen den des rothaarigen Kalugas neben ihm, dem vor Schreck das teuer erhandelte Leseglas aus dem Auge fiel. Es fiel bis auf Bauchnabelhöhe und pendelte dort an seinem Band auf und ab, bis der Besitzer es hastig an seinen Platz zurückbrachte.  
Kaluga nannten sie oft den Bürgermeister, obwohl er niemals offiziell dazu ernannt worden war. Es lag wohl an seiner vornehmen Art und Kleidung, die ihn den Dorfbewohnern immer wie einen Stadtmenschen vorkommen ließ. Auch jetzt trug er über einem weißen Hemd ein Wams aus fein gewebtem roten Leinen und dazu eine dunkle Stoffhose, die bei dem Wetter nicht sehr praktisch sein konnte. Doch er wohnte schließlich direkt nebenan, also war der Weg für ihn recht kurz. Unter Lenarija dagegen bildete sich gerade eine kleine Pfütze aus Wasser, die aus ihrer Kleidung tropfte, was den dicken Wommo missbilligend vom Putzen des Tresens aufblicken ließ. Schnell stellte nun auch Katta den Krug ab und eilte zu ihr, um ihr das nasse braune Tuch abzunehmen und durch ihr trockenes rotes zu ersetzen.  
„Komm, Kind, setz dich ans Feuer! Das ist ja kein Wetter für Mädchen, um draußen herumzulaufen!" erklärte sie mit weicher Stimme und schob ihr einen der schweren Eichenstühle an den mit Lehm ausgekleideten Kamin. Lenarija trat weiter ein, lächelte dankbar und setzte sich. Dann rieb ihr Katta mit einem weiteren Tuch das kurze brünette Haar trocken.  
„Zu schade, dass du es immer abschneidest, Kind. Du hast so schönes Haar und ich würde nur zu gerne wieder deine Zöpfe flechten." bekundete die Frau wohl zum 100ten Mal in Lenarijas kaum 14 Jahre zählenden Leben, in dem sie ihre Zöpfe schon vor 12 Jahren abgeschnitten hatte. So sagte sie nichts. Stattdessen lauschte sie den derben Witzen von Anru, der nun mit seinem von einem derben Leinenstoff bespannten breiten Rücken zu ihr saß, und einem weiteren Dorfbewohner gerade herzhaft auf die Schulter haute, was diesen sich verschlucken und husten ließ, wodurch Anrus dunkle Lache nur noch lauter durch den Baum hallte.  
Auf Feierlichkeiten galt der Hüne nicht als die angenehmste Gesellschaft, weil er meist zu viel trank und seine Kräfte nicht recht einschätzen konnte, aber er war immer zur Stelle, wenn es irgendwo Hilfe brauchte. Ihre Mutter sagte oft scherzhaft, wenn irgendwo ein Ochse fehle, könnte Anru ihn ersetzen, denn was es auch an körperlicher Arbeit gab, Anru erledigte es ohne Murren und ohne Erwartung einer Gegenleistung. Aus diesem Grunde war er auch bei Festen gern gesehen und sei es nur, weil er auf die Schnelle Tische umsortieren und Vorräte herbei tragen konnte.  
Neben dem gut gelaunten Anru wirkte die zusammengesunkene Gestalt des Bürgermeisters geradezu trostlos und etwas verloren. Auch die anderen Männer ihnen gegenüber lachten zwar mit, aber in ihren Augen lagen Schwere und Ernsthaftigkeit, über welche die angetrunkene Fröhlichkeit kaum hinwegtäuschen konnte. Lenarija schüttelte den Kopf, um ihre Hirngespinste zu vertreiben, wusste sie doch, dass sie nur von dem merkwürdigen Gespräch mit Laskep stammten. Als könnte sie ihre schweren Gedanken erahnen, kam genau in diesem Moment Katta in ihrem schmucklosen grünen Kleid und ihrer Schürze herbeigerauscht und reichte dem Mädchen einen dampfenden Becher Tee, der vielversprechend nach Honig roch. Sie dankte erfreut, wärmte ihre Hände am Behältnis und nahm genießerisch einen großen Schluck. Mit der Wärme vom Ofen und der heißen süßen Flüssigkeit im Hals erfasste sie die Müdigkeit machtvoller als vorher. Leise überlegte sie, ob Krawull, einem erfrischend riechendem Kraut aus ihrem Beet, dem Kaminfeuer beigemengt, vielleicht diese matte Schwere von ihr nehmen würde.  
„Katta, bring mir eine Schale deiner Plonstücke. Ich habe Hunger!" verkündete Anru eben lauter, als es nötig gewesen wäre. Seine raue Stimme verriet, dass er dem Alkohol bereits fleißig zugesprochen hatte. Etwas zu Essen war sicher keine schlechte Idee, denn es würde auch die Wirkung des Bieres etwas abmildern. Plon war zudem sehr lecker. Es handelte sich dabei um einen Baumpilz, der an den hohen Pappeln am Rande des Sees wuchs. Er wurde gebraten und mit einer leckeren Brühe mit Wurzeln und Kräutern serviert. Katta war die ungekrönte Meisterin dieser Zubereitung und ihr Braten war äußerst beliebt. Je länger Lenarija daran dachte, umso mehr war sie überzeugt, sehr hungrig zu sein und schnell erhob sie sich, um zum Abendessen daheim zu sein. Tief atmete sie ein, leerte ihren Becher in einem letzten großen Schluck und lächelte über den süßlichen Geschmack in ihrem Mund.  
„Du weißt, dass wir keinen Plon anbieten heute." erwiderte die Wirtsfrau eben und schenkte Anru etwas Bier nach, um ihn zu besänftigen. Eigentlich boten sie bereits seit Tagen keinen Plon mehr an.  
„Die Pappeln stehen unter Wasser. Alles steht unter Wasser." murmelte Kaluga. Seine Worte nahm niemand zur Kenntnis und sie schienen auch an niemanden gerichtet.  
Katta nickte ihr nur abwesend zu, als Lenarija sich höflich bedankte und das Gasthaus verließ. Draußen vor der Tür empfing sie wieder die Nässe und Kälte. Energisch stapfte sie los quer über den Dorfplatz.  
Vor ihrem Wohnbaum blieb sie stehen. Sie warf einen nachdenklichen Blick auf ihr Beet, das sie an der Seite unter dem schützenden Blätterdach angelegt hatte. Damals waren die Blätter voll und grün gewesen und die Sonne hatte gerade genug hindurch geschienen, um ihre aus dem Wald herbeigebrachten Kräuter ansetzen zu lassen. Nun tropfte der Regen ohne Unterlass dick und schwer von ihnen herab und die Blätter des Baums hingen schlaff herab mit ersten braunen Rändern. Sie seufzte. Ihrem Kräuterbeet ging es unter ihrem Schutz gut, versicherte ihr ein Blick. Sie wollte nicht an all die Sorgen der Erwachsenen denken. Stattdessen wandte sie sich nun zur Tür. Ein schwacher Duft von Essen reichte bis hier heraus, aber er war dünn und Lenarija wusste, dass das hieß, es würde nur Suppe geben. Sie seufzte erneut. Leise verfluchte sie Anru, der sie an Plonbraten erinnert hatte und ihren Magen dadurch zum Knurren angestiftet hatte. Dann zog sie das Tuch fester, das sie Katta bei Gelegenheit würde zurückgeben müssen, und bemühte sich, ein Lächeln aufzusetzen, bevor sie eintrat. Ihre Mutter schob ihr wortlos eine Schüssel Suppe zu. Auf Nachfrage gab sie wie so oft vor, bereits gegessen zu haben und legte sich bald hin. So aß Lenarija allein und kroch dann selbst unter ihre Decken. Ihr letzter Gedanke vor dem Einschlafen galt der Frage, wann sie ihre Mutter zuletzt essen sehen hatte und es schmerzte sie, dass sie es nicht wusste.

Sie erwachte, weil der Mond sie rief. So kam es ihr vor, als sie das blasse Rund vor dem Astloch sah, das ihr Fenster bildete. Doch das Rund flüsterte ihr lockende Worte zu, die sie nicht verstand. „Laskep?" murmelte Lenarija verschlafen und rieb sich die Augen. Das Flüstern und der blasse Schein waren weg. Schnell schlug sie die Decken zurück, ergriff ihr Tuch, schlüpfte mit den nackten Füßen in die zusammengebundenen Teoblätter und eilte hinaus. Ein heller Schemen verschwand über den von Wassertropfen im Gras glitzernden Dorfplatz, ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen.  
„Laskep!" rief Lenarija und eilte ihm nach. Erst als sie den Waldrand erreichte, sah sie ihn wieder. Er stand dort, als hätte er nie etwas anderes getan und wandte sich nicht einmal um, als sie sich neben ihn stellte. Zusammen schauten sie einen Moment auf den dunklen Wald.  
Seine blassen Lippen zeigten ein schwaches Lächeln, als er sie mit traurigen Augen ansah, wie er es am Tage wegen seines Vaters getan hatte. Während sie noch über diese Traurigkeit nachdachte, verschwand ihr Freund erneut als blasser Schemen zwischen den Bäumen. Ruckartig setzte sie sich in Bewegung, um ihm zu folgen. Erneut rief sie seinen Namen, aber er reagierte nicht.  
Laskep führte sie bald auf Wege, die sie nie zuvor betreten oder auch nur gesehen hatte. Selbst die Bäume schienen ihr fremd. Ihre Blätter waren dick und schwer und an ihren Stämmen lief Wasser herab, das zwischen ihren sich zur Hälfte in der Luft windenden Wurzeln versickerte. Lenarija fragte sich unwillkürlich, als sie über diese Wurzeln stieg, ob jene immer schon nur halb in der Erde gewesen waren oder erst durch das Wasser freigespült worden waren. Doch das Klettern blieb ihr jedoch keine Luft, um Laskep, der leichtfüßig und scheinbar mühelos vorausschritt, auch nur zu rufen oder gar eine Frage zu stellen. Lenarija konzentrierte sich deshalb darauf, möglichst genau in die Fußstapfen ihres Freundes zu treten. Mit dem Blick immer auf dem Boden und den scheinbar immer gleichen Bäumen und Büschen um sie herum schienen sich Raum und Zeit auf ihrer Wanderung zu verlieren. Als sie sich plötzlich auf einer in weißes Mondlicht getauchte Waldlichtung wiederfand, wusste Lenarija weder wann sie diese betreten hatte noch wann die seit Wochen präsente Wolkendecke verschwunden war.  
Obwohl auch hier der Überfluss an Wasser seine Spuren in bräunlich verfärbten Blättern der Bäume zeigte, stand die Lichtung in sattem Grün unter einem hell erleuchteten Nachthimmel. In der klaren Luft roch es nach Wiesenkräutern und sogar Blumen standen in dem dichten Rasen. In der Mitte der Fläche plätscherte hörbar eine Quelle, dessen Wasser sich in einem kleinen Bächlein durchs Gras wand, und grüne und biegsame Weidenzweige hatten sich um seinen Ursprung zu einer großen Höhle verflochten. In regennassen Tropfen auf ihren Blättern verfing sich das weiße Licht der Nacht wie in Kristall. Lenarija schien es, als wäre sie an einem Ort unwirklicher Schönheit gelandet und sie wusste, dass sich kein Mensch hier aufhalten sollte. Sie versuchte, ihren Aufenthaltsort gedanklich auf einer Karte oder in ihren jahrelangen Streifzügen durch den Wald einzuordnen, scheiterte aber.  
„Laskep, woher kennst du diesen Ort?" flüsterte Lenarija und fürchtete, bereits der Klang ihrer Stimme könnte die andächtige Stille zerstören. Als er nicht antwortete, sah sie sich zu ihm um, aber da war nichts. Sie sah nur dunkle, braune Stämme.  
An einem anderen Tag hätte sie spätestens jetzt die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und wäre mit gerunzelter Stirn zurückgegangen, um Laskep zu suchen und von ihm eine Erklärung zu fordern. Dafür, dass er sie mitten in der Nacht ohne ein Wort abholte. Dafür, dass er sie an Orte führte, die sie nie gesehen hatte. Doch dies war nicht die Welt, die sie kannte. Beim genauen Nachdenken war sie nicht einmal sicher, ob Laskep tatsächlich bei ihr gewesen war, oder ob sie nicht nur einem blassen Schemen im Augenwinkel gefolgt war.  
Lenarija tat einen Schritt ins Mondlicht und hielt sofort wieder - dem Gefühl des Bodens unter ihren Füßen lauschend - an, als könnte alles plötzlich unter ihrer Berührung zerfallen. Sie blinzelte, doch es geschah nichts. Also traute sie sich weiter und ging mit zögernden Schritten auf das Bächlein zu. Das Wasser war kalt und klar wie Regenwasser. Sie verspürte Durst, doch es erschien ihr undenkbar, ihre schmutzige, grobe Hand in das kristallklare Wasser zu tauchen, um etwas davon zu trinken. Stattdessen duckte sie sich in die Höhle aus Weidenzweigen in eine Art Gang hinein, in dem das Mondlicht mit den Blättern sich wiegende Muster auf den Boden malte. Entgegen der Frische draußen lag hier ein schwerer Geruch in der Luft und Feuchtigkeit stand im Raum. Dennoch war von einem Bewohner keine Spur, bis sie durch einen schmalen Spalt in den größten Hohlraum schlüpften.  
Obwohl es hier so hoch war, dass sie problemlos stehen konnten, drang hier kein Mondlicht mehr durch die Weidenzweige. Glühwürmchen sorgten für die einzige Beleuchtung und Lenarijas Augen brauchten einen Moment, bis sie sich daran gewöhnt hatten. Als sie endlich sehen konnte, was vor ihr war, stockte ihr der Atem. Vor ihnen auf dem Boden lag eine Frau mit wirrem blondem Haar auf einem Bett aus Gras. Ihre Haut war blass und spannte sich dünn über die schmale Gestalt, so weit man sie unter dem durchgeschwitzten Webstoff ihres Kleides erkennen konnte. Ihr rechter Arm lag ausgestreckt in den Raum, während der andere nahe am Körper ins Gras gekralllt war. Auf ihrer Stirn standen Schweißperlen und ihre Augen rasten fiebrig glänzend durch den Raum, ohne etwas wahrzunehmen. Ihre blassen Lippen bewegten sich, ohne dass ein Laut zu vernehmen war. Der Geruch von modrigem Herbstlaub ging von ihr aus.  
Lenarija kniete sich ohne Zögern nieder und ergriff die Hand, die vom Lager herunterhing. Sie war nass und kalt. Kurz zuckte als Reaktion auf die Berührung der Kopf der Frau in ihre Richtung, ein schwaches Stöhnen entwich ihr ob der Bewegung. Der Blick aus ihren sumpfgrünen Augen ging durch sie durch wie ein eisiger Hauch. Es schien nicht so, als würde sie noch etwas von ihrer Umgebung wahrnehmen. Dies hier war ernst, wusste Lenarija sofort.  
Sie brauchte Hilfe, dachte sie und wusste im selben Augenblick, als sie es ausgesprochen hatte, dass Hilfeholen keine Option war. Sie wusste ja nicht einmal, wo sie waren. Und die Idee, dass Kaluga oder Anru hier auf der Lichtung auftauchen könnten, erschien ihr seltsam falsch wie zwei Bilder, die nicht zusammenpassen wollten. Wahrscheinlich sollte nicht einmal sie selbst hier sein, aber sie war hier und sie würde nicht gehen, ohne etwas getan zu haben. Unwillkürlich presste sie die Hand der unbekannten kranken Frau fester. Sie überlegte, was ihre Mutter immer getan hatte, wenn sie krank gewesen war. Entschlossen strich sie mit der freien Hand eine klebrige Strähne aus dem Gesicht der Kranken.  
„Du musst keine Angst haben." flüsterte sie und wusste eigentlich nicht, ob sie es zu ihr oder zu sich selbst sagte. Doch sie fühlte sich ruhiger, nachdem sie es ausgesprochen hatte und so erhob sie sich. Sie holte draußen etwas Gras und tauchte es in das Wasser, das tatsächlich so kalt und frisch war, wie es ausgesehen hatte. Das nasse Pflanzenbüschel brachte sie in die Weiden und legte sie auf die fiebernde Stirn der Frau. Trotz der nassen Rinde gelang es ihr, einen Karabaum zu erklimmen, so dass sie ein paar große Blätter als Zudeck herbeischaffen konnte. Dann bog sie mit aller Kraft ein paar der Zweige auseinander, so dass frische Luft und etwas Licht in die Höhle drangen.  
Zwischen den Bäumen am Rand der Lichtung fand sie ein paar Kräuter, die sie selbst auch in ihrem Garten hatte. Andere hatte sie noch nie gesehen und ließ sie stehen. Am Bach zerschnitt sie die Kräuter mit einem scharfkantigen Stein. Er schlug Funken, wenn sie auf den großen Haustein traf. Im Vorraum der Höhle fand sie ein paar abgestorbene Zweige, die trocken genug für ihren Zweck waren. Sie stellte sie umkreist von Steinen im Raum der Kranken unter der Öffnung in den Zweigen auf. Sie brauchte mit den Steinen ein paar Versuche, bis eines der vertrockneten Blätter an den Zweigen Feuer fing, aber dann fraß es sich beständig in das trockene Holz. Sie gab etwas vom Krawull ins Feuer und ein frischer Geruch breitete sich aus, der das Atmen erleichterte. Zufrieden nickte sie. Dann sah sie auf die restlichen Kräuter hinab, die sie fein säuberlich sortiert in kleinen Häufchen auf verschiedenen Steinen abgelegt hatte. Sie rieb etwas von dem Rotdorn auf die Stirn der Frau, deren Augen inzwischen geschlossen waren, aber sie wusste, dass bei Fieber äußerliche Anwendung kaum zum Erfolg führen konnte. Besorgt tränkte sie neues Gras im Wasser und legte es auf Stirn und Handgelenke. Wenn sie das Wasser aufkochen könnte, könnten die Wirkstoffe darin besser herausgelöst und der Kranken eingeflößt werden, dachte sie und spielte nachdenklich mit einem großen Stein, den sie eigentlich zum Sitzen hier hereingebracht hatte.  
Sie erschrak zutiefst, als die kalte Hand sie am rechten Arm ergriff. Eine Gänsehaut überlief sie von dort ausgehend begleitet von einem nervösen Kribbeln, das schließlich ihre andere Hand erreichte und durch ihre Finger den Stein erreichte, welcher seine Form verlor und wie ein zu weicher Brotteig im Ofen seine Form verlor. Das erschien ihr widersprüchlich zu der Kälte, die sie verspürte. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie begriff, dass mit ihren Fingern nicht dasselbe geschah und diese immer noch auf dem grauen Stein verweilten, welcher nun ständig seine Form zu verändern schien, als würde eine unsichtbare Hand an ihm herumkneten. Dann begriff sie, dass sie diese Hand war und Ecken und Kanten auftauchten, sobald sie diese dort erwartete. Sie konzentrierte sich auf den Stein und versuchte, Ruhe in das Material zu bringen. Dann zog sie mit ihren Gedanken seine Kanten glatt, drückte seine Mitte ein und zog gleichzeitig die Ränder nach oben. Ein paar Mal entglitt es ihr, dann ebbte die Macht, die sie über die Form des Steins hatte, plötzlich ab und die Wärme kehrte von ihrem rechten Handgelenk her zurück und hinterließ dröhnenden Kopfschmerz, der sie die Augenschließen ließ. Vielleicht sollte sie die Verwendung von Krawull im Rauch doch noch einmal überdenken, überlegte sie, während sie mit der immer noch kühlen linken Hand über ihre Schläfen strich. Der Schmerz wurde zu einem erträglichen Pochen und langsam öffnete sie die Augen wieder. Vor ihr war immer noch derselbe graue Stein, den sie hergetragen hatte. Der Einschluss von schwarzem Flussstein war immer noch klar zu erkennen. Doch seine Form sah aus, als wäre er laienhaft geschmolzen worden und viel zu schnell erstarrt. Er war nun nicht mehr kantig sondern eiförmig. Ein paar Ausbeulungen waren nicht glatt geschliffen würden und auch der Rand am oben Ende war ungleichmäßig. Doch in seiner Mitte war jetzt eindeutig eine Vertiefung, als hätte jemand versucht, eine Schale daraus zu machen. Lenarija zog zischend Luft ein. Die unbekannte Frau neben ihr schlief tief. Sie hatte ihren Arm wieder losgelassen und ihr Atem kam ihr noch flacher vor als anfangs. Dieses Alarmzeichen brachte sie aus ihrer Gedankenwelt zurück.  
Sie sprang auf und holte Steine, aus der sie eine Kochstelle baute. Dann holte sie Wasser in den hohlen Stein und kochte darin einen Tee auf, den sie der Kranken geduldig einflößte. Als er alle war, fiel sie erschöpft in einen Dämmerzustand. Es kam ihr vor wie Tage, die sie damit verbrachte, die immer gleichen Kräuter zu sammeln und zu hacken, der Kranken Tee einzuflößen, sie zu waschen und immer wieder neu zu betten. Sie hatte nicht darauf geachtet, wann die Glühwürmchen verschwunden waren, wie oft das Mondlicht zu dumpfem Tageslicht gewechselt hatte und wie oft es ins Feuer genieselt hatte. Erst, als auf der blassen Haut ihrer Patientin keine Schweißtropfen mehr standen, das Kleid nicht mehr nass war und die Augen sich unter den Lidern nicht mehr unruhig bewegten, wurde sie sich ihrer Erschöpfung bewusst und lehnte sich an die Wand aus Weidenholz.  
Als sie wieder zu sich kam, beugte sich eine Frau über sie, die so schön und gleichzeitig so geisterhaft aussah, dass Lenarija dachte, sie träume. Ihre schulterlangen Haare, in dem einige Strähnen geflochten waren, hatten die Farbe von erntereifem Weizen. Ihre Augen strahlten in dem satten Grün von Gras. Ihre Nase war schmal und blass wie der Rest ihres Gesichts, in dem ein schmales Lippenpaar in der Farbe von Lasablütenbättern auf sie herablächelte. Die feinen Züge und das alles vergebende Lächeln erinnerte sie an Laskep, dachte sie. Nein, korrigierte sie sich, dieses Gesicht glich doch mehr der kranken Frau, welche sie gepflegt hatte. Das war doch auch der Grund, weshalb sie in dieser Weidenhöhle saß mitten in der Nacht, fiel ihr ein. Sie hatte eine kranke Frau gefunden und versucht, ihr zu helfen. Unwillkürlich sah sie an der unbekannten Frau vorbei zu dem Schlafplatz ihr gegenüber, der nun leer war. Sie sah zurück zu der Frau in der Mitte der Höhle. Die Ähnlichkeit war unverkennbar. Die dunklen Augenringe waren verschwunden, das Gesicht wirkte nicht mehr eingefallen und es schien insgesamt, als habe sie mit der Gesundheit auch Farbe zurückgewonnen, aber es waren unverkennbar die gleichen Züge. Sie erkannte sogar das Kleid. Der vorher verschwitzte und schmutzige Stoff, den sie selbst mehrmals gewaschen hatte, um ihn ihr dann wieder anzuziehen, kleidete sie nun wie ein edler und leichter Webstoff, der wie sie wohl auch längst vergessen hatte, was er die Tage zuvor durchgemacht hatte.  
Die Frau reichte ihr die grazile Hand, um ihr beim Aufstehen zu helfen. Etwas orientierungslos griff Lenarija danach. Wieder durchströmte sie eine Welle aus Kälte bei der Berührung, die sie diesmal jedoch angenehm erfrischte und in ihrem Bauch kribbelnd abebbte. Als sie endlich stand, fühlte sie sich, als sei sie eben aus ihrem Bett aufgestanden. Das orangefarbene Licht der Morgensonne draußen schien sie zu locken. Sie warf einen fragenden Blick zu der Frau, welche eine einladende Armbewegung machte. Wie beim Betreten der Höhle schienen sich ihre Lippen zu bewegen, ohne dass Worte zu hören waren, doch es bedurfte keiner Sprache. Lenarija ergriff eine Freude und sie lächelte unwillkürlich froh und verbeugte sich aus einem albernen Reflex heraus, den sie selbst nicht verstand, die Frau jedoch nur mit einem verständnisvollen Nicken beantwortete. Sie wusste, es war an der Zeit, zu gehen und obwohl sie auf eine merkwürdige Art erleichtert war, weil sie nie hierher gehört hatte, fühlte sie auch einen süßen Schmerz, als würde sie etwas unheimlich wertvolles zurücklassen.  
Sie drehte sich noch einmal um, bevor sie aus der Morgendämmerung der Lichtung in den Wald trat. Die unbekannte Frau stand neben dem Höhleneingang. Ihr helles Haar wehte mit ihrem Kleid um die Wette und als sie winkte, war es Lenarija, als würde dort Laskep stehen mit seinem traurigen Blick, wie er am Waldrand stand bei ihrem letzten Abschied. Sie drehte sich um und rannte los. Sie rannte, um zum Dorf zu kommen und zum Feld von Laskep. Sie würde dort mit ihm arbeiten. Sie würden alle Tricks versuchen und den ganzen Tag mit seinem Vater arbeiten. Sie würden es schaffen müssen, denn sie würde diesen traurigen Blick nie wieder ertragen können. Sie rannte so schnell sie konnte und die Bäume schienen ihr den Weg freizumachen. Ein hervorschimmerndes Oval aus orangefarbener Morgensonne wurde vor ihr größer und greller, als sie darauf zuhielt.

Dann wurde es zu grell und sie wischte unwillig mit der Hand über die Augen und drehte sich vom Astloch neben ihrer Schlafstätte weg. Ihr wurde das Fehlen ihres Zudecks bewusst, das sie offenbar heruntergestrampelt hatte. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah auf die vertrauten dunkelbraunen Möbel ihres Hausbaums. Beruhigt aber irritiert setzte sie sich auf und versuchte, die Eindrücke aus ihrem Traum zu ordnen. Schließlich gab sie kopfschüttelnd auf und stand auf.  
Da ihr Brot alle war, verließ sie den Hausbaum ohne Frühstück. Vor dem Baum verweilte sie einen Augenblick und stellte fest, dass sie es heute deutlich wärmer fand als die Tage zuvor. Einige Sonnenstrahlen schienen sich sogar trotz der letzten verirrten Regentropfen hervorzutrauen. Doch ein schwerer moderiger Geruch lag über allem. Der leere Dorfplatz war an seinem Rand bevölkert durch eifrige Dorfbewohner. Aus ihren Gesichtern sprach Erleichterung, doch in ihren Bewegungen lag Hektik. Anru, den sie noch gestern für seinen breiten Rücken bewundert hatte und der auch nach literweise Alkohol stets am nächsten Morgen mit der gleichen unbrechbaren Energie aufstand, schlurfte heute fast kraftlos über den schmatzenden Boden. Kaluga hatte dunkle Augenringe und sogar der dicke Wommo schien auf einmal gar nicht so dick wie sonst. Wie hatte sie das gestern nicht sehen können? Lenarija wandte den Blick stirnrunzelnd ab und verließ das Dorf auf dem gleichen Wege wie am Tag zuvor, um zu Laskep zu gelangen. Sie wusste, dass es dumm war, sich von einem Traum beeinflussen zu lassen, aber in ihr herrschte Unruhe und sie wollte zu ihrem Freund flüchten. Sie würde ihm heute bei der Arbeit helfen und darin Sicherheit finden.  
Lenarija hatte erwartet, auf der Farm bereits beide Bewohner arbeitend vorzufinden. Doch nur wenige Meter vor der Eiche saß Laskeps Vater auf einem umgestürzten Baumstamm, der als Bank diente, und schaute auf das erschreckend chaotisch daliegende Feld. Nein, eigentlich schaute er übers Feld zum Wald, korrigierte sich Lenarija. Der ursprünglich so starke Mann schien um Jahre gealtert. Die breiten Schultern hingen schlaff herab und ihr fielen einige grauen Strähnen in seinem Haar auf, die sie vorher nie zu sehen haben glaubte. Sein Blick war seltsam leer, als habe er nichts mehr zu erwarten und nichts mehr zu tun. Ihren höflichen Gruß erwiderte er nicht. Nervös knetete sie ihre Finger, als sie sich zu ihm setzte.  
„Wo ist Laskep?" fragte sie und blickte zum Hausbaum. Die Eiche stand weit offen. Ihr Esstisch sah unberührt aus. Ein paar Schränke standen offen, ohne dass etwas daraus entnommen worden wäre. Sie durchfuhr das beunruhigende Gefühl, dass hier etwas geschehen war, was außerhalb ihrer Macht und sogar außerhalb ihres Verständnisses liegen mochte.  
„Er ist mit seiner Mutter gegangen." erwiderte der Mann mit ungewohnt schwacher Stimme. Weiterhin wandte er den Blick nicht vom Waldrand, als seien sie eben noch dort verschwunden. Lenarija folgte seinem Blick und blinzelte irritiert. Ein seltsam bekannter Schmerz durchfuhr sie.  
„Wir müssen ihn suchen!" stieß sie hervor und ihre Stimme klang sogar für sie seltsam schrill und brüchig. Der Mann vor ihr schüttelte matt den Kopf und diese Bewegung schien ihm bereits alle Kraft abzuverlangen.  
„Er ist fort." flüsterte er mehr, als dass er es sprach, doch Lenarija hörte es dennoch. Sie sah auf das Feld, auf dem braune Setzlinge in matschigen Pfützen lagen. Sie roch den moderigen Geruch. Laskep war gegangen. Sie würde nicht länger tun können, als sehe sie nicht, was vor sich ginge. Resignation ergriff sie. Instinktiv begriff sie, dass es das war. Das war es. Sie wusste nur nicht, ob es ein Ende oder ein Anfang war.


	5. Coming Out, Teil 1

**Also diese Reviewkekse liegen mir immer noch ein wenig schwer im Magen. Was Gutes für die Verdauung ist ja hier nicht zu kriegen. P12 wurde mir gesagt. Na ganz toll!****  
****Ich bin übrigens unter Vorspiegelung völlig falscher Tatsachen hergelockt worden. Es hieß, ich dürfe eine nette Urlaubsreise nach Sibirien machen. Und, was ist? Nix ist! Fast alle Rudler, die sich gemeldet hatten, haben auch was abgegeben ...****  
****Dafür häng ich jetzt hier rum.****  
****Das kommt davon, wenn man das Kleingedruckte nicht liest ...****  
****Hatte ich die verdammt trockene Luft schon erwähnt?****  
*****prrrffffttttt*****  
**

Heute bekommt Ihr den ersten Teil von Glasschmetterlings Crossover zu lesen. Harry Potter x Jane Austen. Viel Spaß damit!

www. fanfiktion. de/u/Kuschelkueckchen

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Zusammenfassung:** Hermione Granger ist verzweifelt auf der Suche nach einer Anstellung, die sie an Mr Snapes Institut findet, wo sie Mädchen unterrichten soll. Doch an ihrem Arbeitgeber und seiner Angestellten, Mrs McGonagall, ist etwas nicht so, wie es sein sollte, sie haben ihre Geheimnisse… und Hermione ist fest entschlossen, sie herauszufinden.

**Fandom:** Harry Potter Alternative Universe und Stolz und Vorurteil Alternative Universe.  
Stolz und Vorurteil, Jane Austens bekanntester Roman. Die Welt der englischen Mittelklasse des beginnenden 19. Jahrhunderts, in der eine Heirat vielleicht die einzige respektable Beschäftigung für eine junge Frau ist, Sitten und Anstand alles bedeuten, und die größten Aufregung der Tee oder ein Dinner mit den Nachbarn sind, oder ein gelegentlicher Ball.  
Miss Bennet und Miss Lydia, genauso wie Mr Wickham, stammen aus dieser Welt, genauso wie Hermione Granger als Muggel in diese Schicht hineingeboren wurde. Severus Snape hingegen ist ein Zauberer – ein Zauberer mit einer Mission.

**Coming Out**

_A Harry Potter Regency_

„Miss Granger, nehme ich an." Er dehnte jedes einzelne Wort, genauso, wie er sich langsam aus seinem Stuhl erhob, während das Dienstmädchen die junge Frau – selbst kaum mehr als ein Kind – in sein Büro führte.  
Aus großen Augen sah sie sich um, ihre wilde Masse an Locken drohte dem Haarknoten in ihrem Nacken zu entkommen, und sein erster Gedanke war, dass so nicht die ideale Lehrerin für seine Schule aussah. Ihre Referenzen allerdings waren gut, und er brauchte jemanden für die Mädchen – Minerva konnte nicht alle Stunden übernehmen, die nicht von den externen Meistern für die Kunst oder den Tanz abgedeckt wurden.  
Sie knickste, und er deutete auf den Stuhl vor seinem Tisch. „Setzen Sie sich."  
Langsam nahm sie auf der Kante Platz, der Rücken gerade, die Hände im Schoß verschränkt, und nur die Art, wie ihre Knöchel weiß hervortraten, verrieten ihr seine Nervosität. Ein weniger aufmerksamer Mann hätte die kleinen Zeichen nicht bemerkt, aber er hatte schon vor langer Zeit gelernt, seine Mitmenschen zu beobachten – und wenn man wusste, wonach man suchen musste, war Miss Granger ein offenes Buch.  
Jung. Ängstlich. Verwirrt – wie oft passierte es schon, dass ein Mann ein Mädchenseminar leitete, selbst wenn Minerva den größten Teil der Arbeit übernahm?  
Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Brief auf seinem Schreibtisch, bevor er Miss Granger wieder fixierte. „Sie wollen also Lehrerin werden."  
Natürlich sprach er das offensichtliche aus, aber trotzdem zuckte sie fast zusammen, bevor sie schließlich nickte. „Ja, Sir."  
„Haben Sie irgendwelche Referenzen?"  
Sie nickte hastig und zog einen Brief aus ihrem Pompadour, den sie ihm über den Schreibtisch hinweg reichte. „Ich war zuvor bei Mrs Weatherly als Gesellschafterin angestellt."  
Er öffnete das bereits gebrochene Siegel und entfaltete das Papier, bevor er seinen Blick über die Zeilen wandern ließ, mit jedem Satz mehr bemüht, sein Amüsement zu verbergen. Der Brief stammte aus dem November 1814, war also nur wenige Wochen alt, und ganz offensichtlich hatte Mrs Weatherly etwas an Miss Granger auszusetzen gehabt, genauer gesagt ihren lebhaften Verstand.  
Die junge Frau wusste, dass ihre ehemalige Arbeitgeberin ihr in ihrem Schreiben keine Rosen streute, so wie sie in ihrem Stuhl umherrutschte, und er lehnte sich zurück, betrachtete sie langsam. Niemand konnte ihr zu große Eleganz vorwerfen, ihre Haare waren eine Katastrophe und ihr Kleid schon seit einigen Jahren außer Mode, aber da war etwas in ihren Augen, das, trotz ihrer offensichtlichen Nervosität, von Neugier sprach – und genau diese Art von junger Frau war es, die er für seine Schule suchte.  
„Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass sie ganz offensichtlich nicht besonders geeignet sind, sinnlosen Smalltalk mit alten Damen zu betreiben – was haben Sie denn noch, das Sie empfehlen würde?"  
Sein spöttischer Tonfall schien sie noch mehr einzuschüchtern, aber nach einem Moment fing sie sich und antwortete schließlich doch. „Ich beherrsche die üblichen Handarbeiten und Tänze, ich spreche und schreibe Französisch und Italienisch, spiele Klavier, und habe Kenntnisse der lateinischen und griechischen Sprache sowie der grundlegenden Arithmetik, zudem habe ich die Klassiker gelesen. Außerdem verfüge ich über solide Grundkenntnisse in der Biologie und der Geographie, und habe meinem Vater für einige Jahre den Haushalt geführt, bevor er... verstarb."  
Er nickte langsam – ihre Kenntnisse waren umfassender als die der meisten jungen Frauen, die er für die Position gehört hatte, und auch wenn ihre Manieren nicht die der feinen Welt waren... seine Schule war auch keine der feinen Welt. „Wann können Sie beginnen, Miss Granger?"  
Sie zuckte zusammen, als er die Worte sagte, ganz offensichtlich bis zu diesen Moment überzeugt, dass er sie ablehnen würde.  
„Sofort, Sir, wenn Ihnen das Recht wäre..."  
Erneut nickte Severus Snape, bevor er nach dem Mädchen klingelte, um ihre Sachen auf ihr Zimmer bringen zu lassen.

Es klopfte an der Tür, gerade als Miss Hermione Granger ihre Reisekiste in ihrem Schrank verstaute, und nach einem Moment, den sie brauchte, um ihr Kleid wieder glattzustreichen und über ihre Haare zu fahren – eine eher sinnlose Geste – hastete sie zur Tür und öffnete.  
„Sie müssen Miss Granger sein", stellte die ältere Frau, die in der Tür stand und sie aus scharfen, grünen Augen musterte, fest. „Ich bin Mrs McGonagall, und ich leite das Mädchenseminar für Mr Snape. Habe Sie sich fertig eingerichtet?"  
Hermione nickte.  
„Dann folgen Sie mir doch in den Salon."  
Nur ein bisschen weniger nervös als vor ihrem Gespräch mit Mr Snape huschte sie hinter der älteren Frau her. Er hatte über ihre Einstellung entschieden, aber Mrs McGonagall war für ihren Verbleib verantwortlich, und sie vermittelte vom ersten Moment an den Eindruck einer strengen Frau, von ihrer Brille bis hin zu ihrem Haarknoten.  
„Setzen Sie sich", bat sie Hermione, nachdem sie den Salon erreicht hatten, und sie nahm auf einem der Stühle Platz, bevor die Leiterin des Seminars nach Tee klingelte.  
„Ich denke nicht, dass Mr Snape Ihnen viel über unser Institut erzählt hat, also werde ich das nachholen. Wie Sie wissen, bilden wir Mädchen und Jungen aus, allerdings natürlich in verschiedenen Gebäuden und nach verschiedenen Curricula. Alles andere wäre natürlich völlig unangebracht. Während Mr Snape sich um die Jungen kümmert, bilde ich die jungen Damen aus, und genau dabei werden Sie mir helfen. Mr Snape sagte, Sie seien umfassend gebildet?"  
Hermione nickte, doch mehr konnte sie auch gar nicht tun, so schnell sprach Mrs McGonagall weiter.  
„Ausgezeichnet. Wie Sie sicherlich wissen, lernen Kinder genauso sehr am Vorbild wie aus ihren Büchern, und deswegen muss Ihr Benehmen ohne Fehl und Tadel sein. Ich hoffe, Ihnen ist klar, dass ich alles andere nicht akzeptieren oder tolerieren werde."  
„Natürlich, Ma'am." Hermione nahm sich die Warnung, wenn sie denn überhaupt eine Warnung sein sollte und keine Drohung, zu Herzen – sie hatte den größten Teil ihres Geldes für ihr letztes Zimmer in einem der schlechteren Gasthäuser von London ausgegeben, und bis sie ihren Lohn bekam, mussten die mageren Reste in ihrem Pompadour reichen.  
Mrs McGonagall bedachte sie mit einem scharfen, prüfenden Blick, bevor sie nach dem mittlerweile gebrachten Teegeschirr griff und Hermione eine Tasse einschenkte. Mit Händen, die eine viel zu große Neigung zu zittern hatten, nahm sie sie entgegen und nippte daran, bevor Mrs McGongall schließlich weitersprach. „Ich werde Sie nach dem Dinner den Mädchen vorstellen. Danach werden Sie sich hier im Salon zu mir und den anderen Lehrerinnen gesellen und Ihre Pflichten für den morgigen Tag kennenlernen. Ein paar der jüngeren Mädchen benötigen Hilfe bei ihren Studien der Geschichte, das ist eine angemessene Aufgabe für Sie. Bis heute Abend gehört Ihre Zeit Ihnen. Zögern Sie nicht, nach Mrs Pomfrey, der Haushälterin, zu klingeln, wenn Sie etwas benötigen."  
Hermione spürte, dass sie entlassen war, nickte und floh fast aus der Gesellschaft der strengen Dame, obwohl ihr Tee noch fast unberührt war.

Die Mädchen kennenzulernen war nicht so schlimm gewesen wie befürchtet, auch wenn die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch angestrengt mit den Flügeln geschlagen hatten. Aber unter Mrs McGonagalls wachsamen Augen wagte es niemand, sie auch nur zu unterbrechen, während sie sich vorstellte, und das schlimmste, das sie zu ertragen hatte, waren ein paar neugierige Blicke, vor allem von den älteren Mädchen. Mit ihren zweiundzwanzig Jahren war Hermione alt genug, um den jüngeren Kindern, nur neun oder zehn Jahre, Respekt einzuflößen. Die älteren aber, die nur noch in der Schule waren, um sich auf ihr Debüt vorzubereiten, oder weil ihre älteren Schwestern noch nicht verheiratet waren, musterten sie ein wenig skeptisch.  
Obwohl ihr Empfang Hermione nicht gefiel, konnte sie sich nicht darüber wundern, schließlich stammten die meisten von ihnen sicherlich aus besserem Haus als sie, hatten feinere Kleider, hübscheren Schmuck... Hermione seufzte innerlich. Ein Teil von ihr wünschte sich, die Distanz zu wahren, nachdem sie schon so oft verspottet worden war, aber das war dumm und unsinnig. Sie war jetzt Lehrerin – sie durfte keine Angst vor ihren Schülerinnen haben!  
Danach, im Salon, während sie Tee tranken, lernte sie auch die anderen Lehrerinnen kennen, drei junge Frauen wie sie, während Mrs McGonagall den Ablauf des nächsten Tages mit ihnen besprach. Hermione war noch immer erleichtert, mehr noch nach ihrer Erkenntnis vom Dinner, dass sie nur mit den jüngeren Mädchen arbeiten würde, und vor allem, dass sie Mr Snape nicht regelmäßig treffen würde – er hatte sie während ihres Gesprächs doch zu sehr eingeschüchtert.  
Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Flug, während sie ihre ersten Unterrichtsstunden abhielt und begann, sich langsam an ihr neues Leben zu gewöhnen. Wo sie zuerst ihre Befürchtungen gehabt hatte, war sie nun sehr froh, dass sie Mrs Weatherly verlassen hatte. Obwohl Mrs McGonagall sehr streng war, schien sie sie doch zu mögen, und mit ihrer Arbeit mit den Kindern zufrieden zu sein – zu Hermiones unglaublicher Erleichterung. Sie konnte es sich einfach nicht leisten, diese Arbeit zu verlieren, nachdem ihr Vater gestorben war und niemand mehr für sie sorgte. Für Frauen waren die Möglichkeiten begrenzt, wie sie ihren Unterhalt verdienen konnten – viel mehr als Gesellschafterin, Gouvernante oder Lehrerin konnten sie nicht werden – und eine dieser drei Möglichkeiten hatte Hermione schon ohne durchschlagenden Erfolg hinter sich gebracht. Sie musste einfach hier bleiben!

„Was denkst du, Severus?" Severus Snape, ehemaliger Schulleiter der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, stellte seine Teetasse zurück auf den Untersetzer und seufzte. „Vielleicht sollte ich das besser dich fragen, Minerva."  
Wenn einer von ihnen bemerkte, wie unschicklich es für sie war, sich beim Vornamen zu nennen, dann zeigte es keiner von ihnen. „Immerhin siehst du mehr von Miss Granger als ich."  
Minerva nickte langsam. „Am Anfang war sie genauso verängstigt wie die kleinen Mädchen, die zu uns kommen, aber mittlerweile hat sie sich beruhigt und läuft nicht mehr wie auf rohen Eiern."  
„Und fachlich?"  
Minerva lachte. „Du hast untertrieben, als du von ihren Qualifikationen gesprochen hast. Ich glaube, das Mädchen hat jedes Buch in England gelesen."  
„Ein Bücherwurm?"  
Minerva nickte. „Ja, auch wenn ich glaube, dass es den Mädchen vielleicht nicht schadet, ein Vorbild zu haben, das mehr kann als Kreuzstich und Filigranarbeit."  
„Du meinst abgesehen von dir?"  
Minerva schnaubte. „Den größten Teil meiner Fähigkeiten kann ich ihnen ja doch nicht zeigen – das Geheimhaltungsabkommen, du weißt schon... aber abgesehen davon – sehe ich aus, als ob ich junge Damen dazu inspirieren würde, meinem Vorbild nachzueifern?"  
„Minerva, du weißt genau, dass es auf diese Frage keine richtige Antwort gibt, also werde ich mich hüten. Zwei alte Männer, die gerissener sind als du, haben zwanzig Jahre lang versucht, mich zu einem falschen Wort zu verführen, das mich getötet hätte. Wie du sehen kannst, hat es damals nicht funktioniert, also solltest du dir auch keine Hoffnungen machen."  
„Wahrscheinlich." Sie grinste, bevor sie sich wieder ihrer Teetasse zuwandte und sie mit einem angewiderten Blick bedachte. „Kalt", murmelte sie, doch einen Moment später dampfte sie wieder, erhitzt von Severus' nonverbalem Zauberspruch. „Ich danke dir."  
„Was ist mit den neuen Kindern? Irgendwelche Anzeichen?"  
Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Keine merkwürdigen Vorfälle, keine unabsichtlichen Verletzungen, keine Berichte von anderen Mädchen."  
Severus nickte. „Genauso wie bei den Jungen. Aber das Schuljahr auf Hogwarts hat ja auch gerade angefangen – wir haben ein Jahr Zeit, um neue Schüler zu finden. Trotzdem werde ich in den nächsten Tagen mit meinen Kollegen von den anderen Schulen sprechen. Vielleicht hat einer von ihnen etwas bemerkt."  
Sowohl Minerva McGonagall als auch Severus Snape galten als außerordentlich scharfsinnig, trotzdem fiel keinem von ihnen auf, wie Miss Granger, die die Hand schon nach dem Türknopf ausgestreckt hatte, wieder in ihr Zimmer zurückschlich.

Hermione verschwand leise wie eine Maus wieder in ihrer Kammer und bemühte sich, ihr pochendes Herz wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Sie hatte nicht lauschen wollen, wirklich nicht, aber sie hatte auch nicht stören wollen, und war deshalb für einen Moment stehen geblieben, um sicherzugehen, dass Mrs McGonagall alleine war. Und dann hatte das Gespräch sie in seinen Bann gezogen – hoffentlich hatte sie sich nicht verraten.  
Während ihre Angst abebbte, spürte sie, wie ihre natürliche Neugier, die sie auch dazu getrieben hatte, die unzähligen Bücher in der Bibliothek ihres Vaters zu lesen, wieder erwachte. Wovon hatten Mr Snape und Mrs McGonagall gesprochen? Und wieso nannten sie sich beim Vornamen? Was waren das überhaupt für Vornamen, Severus und Minerva? Wer benannte seine Tochter nach einer römischen Göttin, und taufte sie nicht Mary oder Elizabeth?  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Nicht meine Sache, versuchte sie sich zu sagen, aber der Gedanke wurde schwächer und schwächer, je mehr sie darüber nachdachte – ohne es verhindern zu können.  
Wer oder was war Hogwarts? Und das Geheimhaltungsabkommen? Und wovon sprach der Schulleiter, wenn er zwei alte Männer erwähnte, die ihn töten wollten?  
Für einen Moment kämpfte ihre Angst vor Snape noch einmal mit dem Wunsch, das Rätsel zu lösen, aber Hermione war schon immer eine neugierige junge Frau gewesen, und Vorsicht war schwierig, wenn sich ein Geheimnis vor ihrer Nase versteckte.  
Nur – wie sollte sie es lösen? Nein, wie sollte sie überhaupt irgendetwas herausfinden? Wenn sie Mrs McGonagall oder – Gott bewahre – Snape darauf ansprach, würden die beiden sicherlich sofort wissen, dass sie ein Gespräch belauscht hatte, das eindeutig nicht für ihre Ohren bestimmt war, und ihre Indiskretion würde sie vielleicht sogar ihre Anstellung kosten. Und ihr erster Instinkt in jeder Situation, die ein Problem für sie darstellte, würde ihr auch nicht weiter helfen – sie wollte in die Bibliothek gehen und recherchieren, aber irgendwie bezweifelte sie, dass Mrs McGonagall Bücher über etwas, das sie ganz offensichtlich geheim halten wollte, offen herumliegen lassen würde.  
Trotzdem wäre es einen Versuch wert, und in den nächsten Wochen, während sie sich an ihre neue Situation weiter gewöhnte, verbrachte sie jede freie Minute in der Bibliothek der Schule. Zu ihrem Glück war sie meist ungestört, denn nur wenige der Mädchen oder der anderen Lehrerinnen interessierten sich wirklich für Literatur, die über den gelegentlichen Liebesroman hinausging, was ihre Recherche einfacher machte. Leider wurde sie dadurch nicht ertragreicher – das Einzige, das sie aufstöbern konnte, war ein Buch über Kräuterkunde, alt, verstaubt und aus Pergament statt aus Papier, in dem von Pflanzen die Rede war, von denen sie noch nie gehört hatte.  
Hermione hatte nicht gelogen, als sie bei ihrem Einstellungsgespräch erwähnte, dass sie Ahnung von Botanik hatte, aber als Expertin konnte sie sich nicht bezeichnen. Es war immerhin möglich, dass es eine Lücke in ihrem Wissen war, die ihr die dargestellten Pflanzen so abenteuerlich erscheinen ließen... also erweiterte sie ihre Suche auf alle botanischen Abhandlungen, die im Haus zu finden waren – ohne Erfolg. Die in dem Buch beschriebenen Gewächse existierten einfach nicht – allerdings half das Hermione nicht, sondern machte sie nur noch neugieriger.  
Der nächste Schritt in ihrer Recherche war nicht so klar – die Ressource Bücher war vollkommen ausgereizt, und um den Mut für den nächsten Schritt zu sammeln, brauchte Hermione einige Wochen. Schon früh war ihr der Gedanke gekommen, dass sie mit etwas List vielleicht an Informationen kommen könnte. Es war Hermiones Glück, dass sie diese Idee nicht an Mr Snape versuchte, sondern nur an Mrs McGongall, die Hermione schon nach den wenigen Wochen ihrer Anstellung ins Herz geschlossen hatte.  
Am Abend, nachdem sie ihren Entschluss, nun endlich zu handeln, in die Tat umgesetzt hatte, als sie mit den anderen Lehrerinnen und ein paar der älteren Mädchen beim Tee saß, brachte sie das Gespräch wieder auf Mr Snape. „Ich habe gehört, der Schulleiter war heute hier."  
Mrs McGonagall nickte. „Ja, er hat sich mit mir wegen der neuen Schüler besprochen." Und wegen Ihren Geheimnissen?  
„Wir bekommen neue Schülerinnen?", fragte eines der Mädchen hier, und Mrs McGonagall nickte.  
„Ja, am Montag werden Miss Bennet und Miss Lydia ankommen. Der Schulleiter wird sie vorstellen und danach einigen eurer Stunden beiwohnen."  
Hermione glaubte für einen Moment, dass ihr bei diesen Worten ein besonders scharfer Blick galt, aber vielleicht täuschte sie sich auch nur – zumindest hoffte sie das inständig. Snape – in ihren Stunden! Und das gerade, wo sie sich an ihren Unterricht gewöhnt hatte und begann, Fortschritte zu erzielen.  
Der Rest des Gespräches ging zum größten Teil an ihr vorbei, so sehr war sie damit beschäftigt, diese Horrorvorstellung in ihrem Kopf zurückzuhalten, und so zuckte sie überrascht zusammen, als Mrs McGonagall ihren Arm berührte. „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Miss Granger. Der Schulleiter ist nicht annähernd so hart, wie er scheint." Irgendwie bezweifelte Hermione das stark.

Severus Snape hatte schlechte Laune. Die beiden Bennet-Mädchen waren noch dümmer und oberflächlicher als seine anderen Schülerinnen – auch wenn das eigentlich kaum möglich war – und er hatte das Gefühl, dass Minerva noch viel Freude an ihnen haben würde. Nur in den paar Minuten, die er gebraut hatte, um sie von ihren Eltern in Empfang zu nehmen, war er öfter als er zählen wollte versucht gewesen, ihnen Hauspunkte abzuziehen oder ihnen Nachsitzen bei Filch aufzubrummen. Leider war Kessel Schrubben keine Arbeit, die er feinen, jungen Damen auftragen konnte, ohne den Zorn ihrer Familien zu erregen. Leider.  
Allerdings galten diese Beschränkungen bei Miss Granger nicht, und vielleicht, wenn es ihre Autorität nicht zu sehr untergrub, konnte er sie ein wenig triezen. Irgendwie musste er ja unter Beweis stellen, dass er Mädchen noch immer zum Heulen bringen konnte, und bei Muggelmädchen war das noch einfacher als sonst...  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Er würde die Muggel nie verstehen. Die Art, wie sie ihre Töchter erzogen, würde nie eine Frau wie Minerva hervorbringen, stark und unabhängig, oder wenn, dann nur durch Zufall. Und wie ein Mann ernsthaft an einer errötenden Debütantin interessiert sein konnte, die nur über Kleider, Spitze und ihre Nachbarn sprach, wollte auch nicht in seinen Kopf. Keine Widerworte, keine Herausforderungen, kein Temperament. In einem Wort – langweilig. Was wahrscheinlich auch der Grund war, wieso er nach dem Ende des Krieges nicht geheiratet hatte. Es gab einfach zu wenig interessante junge Frauen in der Muggelwelt, aber hier lebte er nun, zumindest für die nächsten Jahre.  
Er hatte den Klassenraum erreicht, in dem Miss Granger gerade mit ihren Schülerinnen arbeitete, und trat ein, ohne zu klopfen. Sie zuckte zusammen, als er die Tür öffnete, und für einen Moment huschte ein Schatten von Unmut über ihre Züge, bevor sie sich erhob und gemeinsam mit ihren Schülerinnen knickste. „Mr Snape, Sir."  
Er warf ihr einen seiner einschüchterndsten Blicke zu. „Woran arbeiten Sie gerade?"  
„Die Mädchen lernen gerade die Liste der Könige Englands."  
Severus warf ihnen einen finsteren Blick zu, bevor er sich schließlich der kleinsten von ihnen zuwandte. „Name?"  
„Sanderson, Sir. Harriet Sanderson."  
„Nun, Miss Sanderson... wer regierte denn im Jahre 1414?"  
„Heinrich der Fünfte, Sir."  
„Und welcher unserer berühmten Autoren schrieb ein Stück über sein Leben?"  
Augenblicklich zeigte Miss Sanderson alle Anzeichen eines Schülers, der eine Antwort nicht wusste, bis sie schließlich unter seinem strengen Blick zugab: „Das weiß ich nicht, Sir."  
Severus musste den Impuls unterdrücken, auf diese oft gehörten Worte mit „Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor" zu antworten, und begnügte sich schließlich mit: „Schockierend, dass Sie die Werke Shakespeares nicht kennen."  
Das war der Moment, in dem Miss Granger sich entschloss, einzugreifen – eine Herausforderung, die Severus nur zu gerne annahm. „Mit allem gebührenden Respekt, Sir, aber die Kinder haben noch nicht über die Literatur gelernt."  
„Wäre es nicht ihre Aufgabe, ihnen das beizubringen, Miss Granger?"  
„Nicht heute, Sir. Heute ist es meine Aufgabe, ihnen die englischen Könige, ihre Regierungszeiten und deren wichtigsten Ereignisse näherzubringen."  
Sie war aufgestanden, als sie gesprochen hatte, und starrte ihm nun finster in die Augen, während ihre Schülerinnen sich unbewusst hinter sie gedrückt hatten, um seinem direkten Blick zu entgehen. „Denken Sie das, Miss Granger? Und was bringt sie zu der Ansicht, dass Sie besser wissen als ich, was Ihre Aufgaben sind?"  
Etwas in ihrem Blick gab nach, als ihr ganz offensichtlich bewusst wurde, wie sie mit ihrem Arbeitgeber sprach, doch trotzdem streckte sie ihren Rücken durch und hielt sich ein wenig gerader, als sie entgegnete: „Nichts, Sir, außer der Tatsache, dass ich bereits seit einem Monat mit diesen Kindern arbeite, während sie vor fünf Minuten dieses Klassenzimmer betreten haben."  
Für einen Moment spürte er das leichte Kribbeln von Magie über seine Haut, während Miss Granger ihn wütend und zähneknirschend anstarrte, bevor sie schließlich einen Schritt zurück machte und knickste. „Verzeihung."  
Merkwürdig, so ärgerlich, dass er die Kontrolle über seine Fähigkeiten hätte verlieren können, war er gar nicht gewesen... mehr amüsiert. Miss Granger war, so trotzig sie auch blicken mochte, keine ernsthafte Bedrohung für seine Autorität, das wurde immer klarer, während er die Mädchen befragte, und sie sich im Hintergrund hielt. Aber für eine Muggel hatte sie sich wacker geschlagen, das musste er zugeben – erzogen dazu, zu lächeln und nachzugeben, hatte sie einen beeindruckenden Willen gezeigt, ihren eigenen Standpunkt durchzusetzen. Es war wohl nur die Angst um ihre Position gewesen, die sie hatte zurückweichen lassen – und da Severus aus erster Hand wusste, wie sich Armut anfühlte, würde er ihr das nicht zum Vorwurf machen.

Hermione knirschte nun, eine Woche später, noch immer mit den Zähnen, wenn sie nur an den Nachmittag dachte, an dem Snape ihren Untericht inspiziert hatte. Warum der Mann eine Schule – ausgerechnet eine Schule – leitete, wo er Kinder doch so offensichtlich hasste, entzog sich ihrem Verständnis völlig. Nicht nur Miss Sanderson war ein Opfer seiner scharfen Befragung geworden, auch alle anderen Mädchen hatte er ins Visier genommen, bis Hermione eine von ihnen, Miss Laughley, zu Mrs Pomfrey schicken musste, um sich zu beruhigen. Sie hatte einfach nicht mehr aufgehört zu weinen.  
Dieser... dieser unerträgliche Mann! Und jetzt wollte auch noch Mrs McGonagall sie sprechen, wahrscheinlich, um sie dafür zu schelten, dass sie sich ihm entgegengestellt hatte. Natürlich, er war ihr Arbeitgeber, aber sie wäre wahrscheinlich jedem entgegengetreten, der so mit den Kindern – ihren Kindern! - umging, auch dem König von England oder dem Prinzregenten.  
„Wollen Sie hereinkommen, Miss Granger, oder lieber Löcher in die Tür starren?"  
Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie Mrs McGonagalls Stimme hörte, und trat schließlich doch in ihr Arbeitszimmer ein, wo bereits der warme Geruch von Tee auf sie wartete, willkommen in der Kälte des beginnenden Novembers. Auf Mrs McGonagalls Einladung nahm sie Platz, nachdem sie Tassen für sie beide gefüllt hatte, und sah sie an, während sie sich fragte, was die ältere Frau von ihr wollen konnte, und gleichzeitig hoffte, dass sich eine Gelegenheit ergeben könnte, ein paar gut platzierte Fragen zu stellen.  
„Bevor Sie sich Sorgen machen, Miss Granger, auch wenn Mr Snape sich über Sie beschwert hat, ich denke, er hat es nur getan, um seinem Ruf gerecht zu werden. Ich denke, in Wirklichkeit war er recht beeindruckt von Ihrer... Unnachgiebigkeit, und nachdem er genauso wie ich mit Ihrer Arbeit zufrieden ist, wird der Vorfall keine Auswirkungen auf Ihre weitere Anstellung haben."  
Hermione stieß den Atem aus, von dem sie nicht bemerkt hatte, dass sie ihn angehalten hatte, und lächelte dann ein wenig. „Danke, Ma'am."  
Als Mrs McGonagall still blieb, nahm sie ihren Mut zusammen. „Sie scheinen den Schulleiter sehr gut zu kennen, Ma'am."  
Für einen Moment schien die ältere Frau überrascht von der Frage, dann nickte sie. „Ja. Ich kenne Mr Snape, seit er ein kleiner Junge war. Ich war seine... Gouvernante, und als er diese Schule gegründet hat, hat er sich dankbar an mich erinnert."  
Hermione kaute nachdenklich auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. Das erklärte vielleicht ihren vertrauten Umgang, aber dass sie sich beim Vornamen nannten, kam ihr doch sehr seltsam vor – das taten eigentlich nur Familienmitglieder, oder Paare. Und dass Mr Snape und Mrs McGonagall... nein, das konnte sie sich doch nicht vorstellen, dazu war Mr Snape viel zu jung.  
Schließlich sah sie auf, und begegnete Mrs McGonagalls Blick, der für ihren Geschmack viel zu scharf und durchdringend war – aber bis jetzt waren ihre Fragen vollkommen unschuldig gewesen, und hatten nichts von dem verraten, was sie überhört hatte. Auch das Buch, das sie in der Bibliothek gefunden hatte, wollte sie lieber für sich behalten – sie hatte Angst, dass man es ihr wegnehmen würde, wenn jemand davon erfuhr.  
„Gibt es sonst noch ein Problem, Miss Granger?"  
Sie hatte nur Sekunden, um eine Entscheidung zu treffen, doch wie meist behielt ihre Neugier die Überhand. „Ich wollte nur fragen... das heißt..." Zu ihrer Überraschung spürte sie, dass die Tränen, die ihr in die Augen stiegen, echt waren – zu lange hatte sie sich nicht erlaubt, über den Tod ihres Vaters und ihrer Mutter, die ihm kurz darauf gefolgt war, nachzudenken, hatte sie funktionieren müssen, um ihren Unterhalt zu verdienen.  
Zu ihrer Überraschung sah sie Mitleid im Gesicht der strengen Mrs McGonagall aufschimmern, und die ältere Frau erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und führte sie hinüber zu einem kleinen Sofa, wo sie ihr ihre Teetasse noch einmal auffüllte. „Es ist schwer, von zu Hause fort zu sein, nicht?"  
Hermione schluckte und spürte, wie ihre Tränen sich jetzt den Weg über ihre Wangen hinunter bahnten. „Möchten Sie darüber reden?"  
Für einen Moment wollte sie, doch dann schüttelte sie schließlich den Kopf. Sie war schließlich keine heimwehkranke Schülerin – auch, weil Heimweh sinnlos war, wenn man kein Zuhause hatte, zu dem man zurückkehren konnte – sondern eine Lehrerin. Mrs McGonagall nickte. „Ich bin auch weit weg von meiner Familie."  
Hermione wischte sich mit der Hand über ihre Augen. „Sind sie in Schottland?"  
„Ja. Meine Freunde sind auch dort, und Briefe sind einfach kein Ersatz... haben Sie Freunde außerhalb der Schule, Miss Granger? Oder Familie?"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Die anderen Kinder fanden mich immer ein wenig... merkwürdig, und meine Eltern hatten beiden keine Geschwister..."  
Mrs McGonagall nickte, und einen Moment später spürte sie, wie ihr ein Stofftaschentuch in die Hand gedrückt wurde. Hermione tupfte sich die Augen damit ab, und erst, als sie es wieder senkte und es schon fast wieder zurückgeben wollte, warf sie einen Blick darauf – und erstarrte, wenn auch nur für einen Moment. Hogwarts stand darauf, und darunter waren die unglaublich detailreichen, kunstvollen Stickereien eines Löwen, eines Adlers, eines Dachses und einer Schlange zu sehen. Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus.

...tbc


	6. Coming Out, Teil 2

**Da seid Ihr ja alle noch, wie schön! Heute gibt es auch wieder den Pokal des Tages!**

Keine Sorge, unser Moderator und Pokalüberreicher kann sehr zart sein!  
**  
****Was soll das heißen, ich hätte mich waschen können, wenn Gäste zu begrüßen sind? Ich hab Weihnachten gebadet! Nicht freiwillig, wenn ich das betonen darf!**

Und eigentlich ist er ein netter Kerl.  
**  
****Ja, wo isse denn?****  
****... Was?****  
****Nein, ich vertreibe niemanden! ... komm doch ma bei misch bei ...**

Wir haben das alles unter Kontrolle! Keine Sorge!  
**  
****Der Pokal des Tages geht an ... tadaaaaahhh ... NickTessFan.**

Heute bekommt Ihr den zweiten Teil von Glasschmetterlings Crossover.

www. fanfiktion. de/u/Kuschelkueckchen

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Coming Out**

_A Harry Potter Regency_

Fortsetzung...

Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto weniger wollte Severus das leichte Prickeln von Magie, das er gespürt hatte, als er sich mit Miss Granger gestritten hatte, aus dem Kopf gehen. Wenn er sich erinnerte, dann war das nicht seine Signatur gewesen, nicht dasselbe Gefühl, wie wenn er die Kontrolle verlor – stattdessen hatte er etwas fremdes, Unkontrolliertes gespürt, das nicht zu seinen von Okklumentik beherrschten Empfindungen passen wollte.  
Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf, bemüht, sein Bauchgefühl mit seinem Wissen in Einklang zu bringen. Es war kein anderer Magier im Raum gewesen außer ihm – wer außer ihm sollte es also sonst gewesen sein?  
Trotzdem... seine Unruhe wuchs in den nächsten Tagen so sehr, dass er sich, zwei Wochen nach dem Vorfall, auf den Weg hinüber zum Mädchenseminar, einige Straßen weiter, machte, um der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Seine Kutsche rumpelte über die Pflastersteine, bis er vor dem stattlichen Haus ausstieg und durch den feinen Nieselregen, nicht untypisch für November in London, in die Eingangshalle rauschte. Minerva schien nicht überrascht, ihn zu sehen, und nachdem sie sich mit einer Tasse Tee in ihren Salon zurückgezogen hatten, nickte sie ihm zu. „Ich vermute, du bist wegen Miss Granger hier."  
Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Wieso denkst du das?"  
„Weil sie interessanter ist als all die jungen Mädchen, die in den letzten Monaten zu uns gekommen sind, zusammen." Minerva lächelte. „Sie hat übrigens nach dir gefragt."  
„Das hat sie gewagt? Ich dachte nach unserer Konfrontation hätte sie Angst, meinen Namen nur in den Mund zu nehmen."  
„Dann unterschätzt du Miss Granger. Wenn sie jemals nach Hogwarts gegangen wäre, ich denke, sie hätte eine eindrucksvolle Gryffindor abgegeben."  
„Ein Grund mehr, sie nicht zu mögen, auch wenn du das natürlich anders siehst."  
„Natürlich", stimmte sie ihm amüsiert zu. „Abgesehen davon, dass sie einem auch genügend andere Gründe gibt, sie zu mögen. Sie scheint eine sehr intelligente junge Frau zu sein."  
„So intelligent, dass sie uns gefährlich werden könnte?"  
„Ich denke nicht... sie hat zwar mein Hogwartstaschentuch gesehen, als ich sie getröstet habe, aber sie hat keine Chance, herauszufinden, was dahinter steckt."  
Für einen Moment überlegte er, Minerva auf ihre Unvorsichtigkeit anzusprechen, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. Wenn Miss Granger irgendetwas herausfinden würde, das ihr gefährlich werden konnte, dann würde ein kurzer, gut platzierter Obliviate das Problem wieder aus der Welt schaffen – einer der Vorteile, wenn man mit Muggeln arbeitete.  
„Trotzdem würde ich gerne mit ihr sprechen, wenn das möglich ist."  
„Sie unterrichtet gerade ein paar der älteren Mädchen, aber ich kann ihre Stunde für ein paar Minuten übernehmen. Warte hier, während ich sie hole."  
Severus nickte und sah zu, wie der Saum von Minervas Kleid durch die Tür verschwand, bevor er sich umsah. Nichts in dem Arbeitszimmer wies darauf hin, dass es einer Hexe gehörte, genauso wie in seinem, und so war es auch geplant. Immerhin waren sie an das Geheimhaltungsabkommen gebunden, auch wenn sie hier auf der Suche nach magischen Kindern waren...  
„Sie wollten mich sprechen, Sir?"  
Ein Blick auf Miss Granger zeigte ihm, dass die junge Frau noch immer wütend auf ihn war, die Art, wie sie ihre Zähne zusammenbiss und das Funkeln in ihren braunen Augen waren nur zu deutlich. „Das wollte ich, Miss Granger."  
Für einen Moment musterte er sie, dann bedeutete er ihr schließlich, auf einem der Stühle Platz zu nehmen. „Sie haben gesagt, dass Sie Latein beherrschen?"  
„Zu einem gewissen Ausmaß, Sir."  
Er musterte sie für einen Moment. „Und zu welchem Ausmaß?"  
„Ich kann Cicero im Original lesen, Sir."  
Seine Überraschung musste sich auf seinem Gesicht abgezeichnet haben, das sah er an der Art, wie sie ihre Unterlippe vorschob und ihn wütend ansah, so als ob es nicht vollkommen logisch wäre, ihr – einer Frau – solche Kenntnisse nicht zuzutrauen. „Ausgezeichnet. Dann werden Sie mich morgen vertreten, Miss Granger."  
Sie zuckte zusammen, als er das sagte. „Sie vertreten, Sir?"  
„Ja. Einige der Jungen müssen ihre Deklinationen lernen, und nachdem ihr eigentlicher Lehrer krank ist, und ich ebenfalls verhindert, werden Sie diese Aufgabe übernehmen." Was er ihr nicht sagte, war, dass er im Keller der Schule Zaubertränke brauen würde, um den kommenden Winter und alle damit einhergehenden Krankheiten zu überstehen.  
„Denken Sie, dass das eine gute Idee ist, Sir?"  
„Es scheint für Sie zu einer Gewohnheit zu werden, mich anzuzweifeln, Miss Granger."  
Er sah, wie sich ein Schatten von Rot über ihre Wangen legte. „Das möchte ich nicht, Sir."  
„Umso besser für Sie, Miss Granger. Meine Kutsche wird Sie morgen früh vor Beginn des Unterrichts abholen."  
Sie erhob sich und knickste, und einen Moment später war sie ohne Gruß aus Minervas Arbeitszimmer verschwunden.

Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus. Kitzle niemals einen schlafenden Drachen – zumindest dachte Hermione, dass der Spruch unter dem Wappen von Hogwarts das bedeutete. Ihrer Übersetzung war sie sich nicht sehr sicher, zu merkwürdig klang sie für ihre eigenen Ohren, als dass sie stimmen konnte. Welche Schule – denn mittlerweile, nach langen, schlaflosen Nächten, in denen sie versucht hatte, sich jedes Details des mitgehörten Gesprächs in Erinnerung zu rufen, war sie sich sicher, dass Hogwarts eine Schule war – wählte solch ein merkwürdiges Motto?  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Seltsam und seltsamer... vor allem, weil der lateinische Wappenspruch nach Humor klang, und Humor war etwas, das sie weder mit Mrs McGonagall noch mit Mr Snape in Verbindung brachte. Unerträglicher Besserwisser.  
Natürlich, er war ihr Arbeitgeber, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass er das Recht hatte, ihre Kenntnisse und Fähigkeiten – wegen denen er sie doch eigentlich eingestellt hatte! - herabzusetzen und lächerlich zu machen. Und die Art, wie er sie in seine eigene Schule beordert hatte, ohne überhaupt zu bedenken, dass sie sich merkwürdig fühlen könnte, unter so vielen Jungen und jungen Männern, ohne irgendwelche Unterstützung... er ignorierte einfach die Gefühle aller anderen. Was er zuvor bei den Mädchen, die sie unterrichtete, getan hatte, tat er nun bei ihr, und es gab nichts, das Hermione dagegen tun konnte.  
Sie knirschte mit den Zähnen. Sie konnte nur versuchen, ihre Arbeit so gut wie möglich zu machen... und vielleicht, wenn sie sein Geheimnis enthüllte... vielleicht wäre sie etwas, mit dem sie ihm schaden konnte.

Severus hatte Miss Granger am Morgen beobachtet, wie sie von seiner Haushälterin hier an der Tür in Empfang genommen und zu den Unterrichtsräumen gebracht hatte. Eine verschüchterte Maus, wenn er jemals eine gesehen hatte, wie sie sich in dem stattlichen Haus umblickte und bei jedem lauteren Geräusch – und in einer Schule waren diese zahlreich – zusammenzuckte.  
Jetzt war es Mittag, kurz vor der Dinnerzeit, und er war früher als gedacht von seinem Gespräch mit einem der anderen Schulleiter im Bezirk zurückgekehrt – Gelegenheit genug, nach Miss Granger zu sehen. Schon als er den Korridor erreichte, in dem sie unterrichtete, konnte er erhobene Stimmen hören, und leise öffnete er die richtige Tür, um hineinzuspähen. Was er sah, überraschte ihn – aber vielleicht war das auch eine Untertreibung.  
„Ich werde dieses Benehmen nicht dulden, Mr Pratt!" Es waren nicht die Worte, die sie sprach – zu oft hatte er diese schon kraftlos und ohne Durchsetzungswillen gehört – sondern ihre Art. Ihre braunen Augen funkelten wütend, ein paar Strähnen hatten sich aus ihrem Haarknoten gelöst, und ihre ganze Ausstrahlung, ihr ganzer Wille schienen sich auf den unglücklichen jungen Mann in der ersten Reihe zu konzentrieren, dem das Grinsen vom Gesicht floss. „Wenn Sie unangebrachte Witze machen möchten, dann tun Sie das zu Hause, falls Ihr Vater das zulässt – was ich stark bezweifle. Aber in diesen Hallen möchte ich nichts davon hören, und schon gar nicht in Gegenwart einer Dame. Haben Sie mich verstanden?"  
Der Junge starrte sie aus großen, erschrockenen Augen an, genauso wie seine Klassenkameraden, und Severus konnte ihnen ihren Unglauben nicht verdenken – wann war aus dieser unsicheren jungen Frau eine solche Präsenz geworden? Eine Gryffindor in der Tat.  
„Miss Granger hat Sie etwas gefragt, Pratt", lächelte er seidig in die Stille des Klassenraumes, während er eintrat, und der Junge löste sich aus seiner Starre und schluckte. „Jawohl, Ma'am."  
Wieder war da dieses statische Prickeln, wie kurz vor einem Blitzeinschlag, das langsam abebbte, als Miss Granger die Antwort annahm und sich zurücklehnte, ihre Hände von dem Pult nahm, über das sie sich nach vorne gelehnt hatte. „Mr Snape, Sir."  
„Miss Granger."  
Er betrachtete sie für einen Moment, ihre Wangen, denen die Wut Farbe verliehen hatte, ihre Gestalt, in der noch immer die Anspannung tobte, dann zog er seine Taschenuhr heraus. „Ich denke, es ist Zeit, Ihre Lektion zu beenden, meine Herren."  
Selten hatte er Schüler sich so schnell bewegen sehen wie die Jungen, die ihre Sachen zusammenpackten und den Klassenraum verließen, froh, nicht in einen möglichen Konflikt zwischen ihren beiden Lehrern hineingezogen zu werden. Das Trappeln ihrer Füße verklang, und noch immer standen sie sich in dem leeren Zimmer gegenüber, unausgesprochene Anspannung in der Luft zwischen ihnen, bevor Miss Granger schließlich nickte und nach ihren Büchern griff. „Ich denke, der Unterricht ist für heute zu Ende?"  
Severus nickte langsam. „Das ist er."  
Sie musterte ihn für einen Moment, schien auf einen beißenden Kommentar zu warten, und als der nicht kam, wandte sie sich zum Gehen. Als sie schon fast an der Tür war, räusperte sich Severus. „Gut gemacht, Miss Granger."  
Sie war zu überrascht von seinem Lob, um mehr zu tun, als zu nicken, und als sie durch die Tür verschwand, musste er zugeben, dass er beeindruckt war... und vielleicht auch ein wenig mehr.

Der November machte langsam Platz für den Dezember, der sich mit Eis und Schnee ankündigte, und durch die geballte Unruhe der Schülerinnen und Schüler, die sehnsüchtig auf den Beginn der Weihnachtsferien warteten. Einige von ihnen waren natürlich unruhiger als die anderen – und einige hatten allen Grund, unzufrieden zu sein. Miss Lydia Bennet war eine von ihnen – ihr Benehmen in den letzten Monaten war nicht das gewesen, das ihr Vater von ihr verlangt hatte, und deswegen würde sie nicht über Weihnachten nach Derbyshire fahren, wo sich ihre Familie im Haus ihrer Schwester traf, sondern in London bleiben. Ohne die anderen Mädchen, ohne Unterhaltung, ohne Bälle und die Gesellschaft ihrer Schwester. Es war einfach zu schrecklich, und unter normalen Umständen wäre sie verzweifelt – doch da war jemand, der den Gedanken erträglich machte... und ohne die anderen Mädchen wäre es vielleicht möglich, davonzuschlüpfen und sich mit ihm zu treffen...

Als die Weihnachtsferien begannen, war Hermione Granger durch und durch frustriert. So viele Hinweise sie auch fallen gelassen hatte, so sehr sie sich auch bemüht hatte – Mrs McGonagall und Mr Snape hatten keinen einzigen Hinweis mehr zu Hogwarts oder diesem mysteriösen Geheimhaltungsabkommen mehr fallen gelassen, und sie hatte wirklich alles versucht, außer sie direkt darauf anzusprechen. Sie war normalerweise keine Frau, die leicht aufgab, aber sie musste zugeben, ihr zu Beginn spannendes Rätsel hatte an Reiz verloren, und mittlerweile war es nur noch ihre Hartnäckigkeit, die sie davon abhielt, die Recherche ganz aufzugeben.  
Mr Snape auf irgendetwas anzusprechen, hatte sie noch immer nicht gewagt – zwar war er seit dem Tag, an dem sie die Jungen unterrichtet hatte, nicht mehr ganz so einschüchternd und bissig, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass aus ihm ein zugänglicher, offener Mann wurde. Zwar hatte sie ihn in den letzten Wochen oft gesehen, öfter als in ihrer ersten Zeit an der Schule, und mittlerweile erschreckte sie nicht mehr jedes Mal in seiner Gegenwart, aber ein wenig nervös machte er sie noch immer – oder vielleicht schon wieder? Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Das war etwas, das sie nicht weiter verfolgen wollte, und resolut zwang sie ihre Gedanken wieder auf rationalere Bahnen.  
Mr Snape wusste, dass sie die lateinische Sprache beherrschte... vielleicht, wenn sie den Wappenspruch erwähnte...? Alle anderen Ressourcen hatte sie bereits ausgereizt. Ihr blieb keine Wahl, wenn sie noch mehr herausfinden wollte... und wenn er Fragen stellte, konnte sie sagen, dass sie Mrs McGonagalls Taschentuch bemerkt hatte. Kein Wort von belauschten Gesprächen.  
Hermione war zufrieden mit ihrem Plan, doch bevor sie ihn in die Tat umsetzten konnte, bevor sie Mr Snape wieder sah, erfasste die Grippewelle, die in der Schule herumging, auch sie, und sie war ans Bett gefesselt. Zwar kümmerte Mrs Pomfrey sich rührend um sie, kochte ihr Hühnersuppe und legte ihr kalte Kompressen auf, um das Fieber zu senken, doch trotzdem fühlte sie sich elend, und begrub jeden Plan, in den nächsten Tagen mit ihm zu sprechen. Vielleicht in einer Woche...  
Aber auch diese Idee verschwand, als sie spürte, wie ihr Fieber stieg, und sie in die Welt der verstörenden Träume und fiebrigen Nächte abdriftete.

„Sie ist wirklich krank, Severus."  
Er warf Poppy Pomfrey einen scharfen Blick zu. „Und was soll ich daran ändern? Du weißt, was das Geheimhaltungsabkommen sagt."  
Die Medihexe seufzte. „Willst du sie wirklich einfach so dahinvetegieren lassen? Ich tue, was ich kann, und ich vermeide diesen Unsinn der Muggel wie den Aderlass, aber es kann sein, dass auch ich nichts mehr für sie tun darf, und bald darauf nichts mehr tun kann."  
Severus seufzte auf. „Poppy. Du weißt, dass ich kein gefühlloses Monster bin, aber unsere Mission wurde so schon kaum vom Ministerium bewilligt. Wenn wir uns irgendetwas zuschulden kommen lassen..."  
Die Medihexe seufzte und wandte sich ab, bevor sie eine Schüssel mit angeschmolzenem Schnee von ihrem Tisch nahm. „Ich gehe zu ihr, Severus."  
Er sah ihr hinterher, bis sie verschwunden war, und starrte dann hinaus in das düstere Schneetreiben auf Londons Straßen, das die wenigen Kerzen im Zimmer nicht zu durchdringen vermochten. Wie lange, wusste er nicht – er sah dumpf zu, wie Poppy zurückkam und sich dann in ihr Zimmer zurückzog, hörte dem Heulen des Windes zu und dem Ticken der großen Standuhr.  
Er wollte nicht, dass Miss Granger starb... entgegen anderslautenden Vermutungen wollte er nicht, dass irgendjemand starb, aber manchmal war es einfach nicht möglich. Aber bei ihr... er schüttelte den Kopf.  
Sie war eine beeindruckende junge Frau, besonders, wenn man die Defizite ihrer Erziehung und ihres Hintergrundes bedachte, und in einer anderen Welt, in einer magischen Welt, hätte sie wahrscheinlich eine große Zukunft vor sich. Unter Muggeln... hier würde sie nie etwas anderes sein als eine Lehrerin, froh, wenn in zehn Jahren sich ein älterer Gentleman ihrer erbarmte und sie heiratete.  
Seine Gedanken wanderten zurück an den Tag, als er sie in seinem Klassenzimmer gesehen hatte, sie und ihre Wut, und er erinnerte sich an das leichte, magische Prickeln, das damals seine Härchen aufgestellt hatte... konnte es sein? Er wusste es nicht, und wenn er ehrlich war, bezweifelte er, dass Miss Granger eine Hexe war. Aber diese Theorie konnte er dem Ministerium vorlegen, wenn sie ihn zur Rechenschaft ziehen wollten, denn auch fünf Jahre nach dem Ende der Herrschaft des Dunklen Lords war das Leben einer Hexe mehr wert als das der einer Muggel.  
Noch einmal durchdachte er seine Argumentation und fand keinen Fehler darin, und dann griff er nach einer Phiole voller Stärkungstrank und eilte zu ihrem Zimmer.

Sie war wach, oder zumindest dachte sie das, wach in der tiefsten Schwärze der Nacht, und für einen Moment hörte sie dem Wind zu, der mit tausend Stimmen heulte, nach ihr rief, sie verfluchte. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, um zu versuchen, irgendetwas zu sehen, doch erst nach Minuten sah sie flackerndes Licht unter der Ritze der Tür hindurchschimmern.  
Für einen Moment hielt es inne, und die Panik griff nach ihr, sie fürchtete, dass das Licht wieder fortgehen könnte, doch dann öffnete sich die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer langsam und quietschend, und ein Schatten trat ein. Die eine Kerze war viel zu hell, und sie schloss ihre Augen, während katzengleiche, leise Schritte auf ihr Bett zutraten und sie schließlich spürte, wie sich die Matratze neben ihr senkte.  
„Miss Granger."  
Für einen Moment wusste sie nicht, wem die Stimme gehörte, doch dann begriff sie – ihr Vater, welcher Mann sollte sonst an ihrem Krankenbett sein als ihr Vater. Sie wollte nach ihm rufen, doch sie war zu schwach, und sie schaffte es nur, ihre Lippen ein wenig zu öffnen. Große, weiche Hände griffen nach ihr und halfen ihr, sich ein wenig aufzusetzen, und dann spürte sie ein Glas an ihren Lippen. „Trinken Sie."  
Sie tat, was er sagte, schluckte, auch wenn das Gebräu fürchterlich schmeckte und in ihrem Magen brannte wie Alkohol, während sich eiskalte Finger an ihre Stirn legten, die sich dann langsam erwärmten, während sich ihr Verstand klärte und sie spürte, wie das Fieber abebbte.  
„Miss Granger."  
Ihre Wangen brannten vor Scham, nicht nur, weil Mr Snape in ihrer Kammer war – alleine! - und sie in diesem Zustand sah, sondern auch, weil sie wirklich gedacht hatte, ihr Vater wäre hier, doch trotzdem öffnete sie die Augen. Es war ganz offensichtlich tief in der Nacht, und er sah müde aus, doch sein Blick war wach und klar – und besorgt. Besorgt? Sie glaubte es kaum. Mr Snape hatte keinen Grund, um sie besorgt zu sein, doch die Art, wie er an ihrem Bett saß, auf sie herabsah, wie er ihr ein Wasserglas an die Lippen hielt, aus dem sie tiefe, gierige Schlucke nahm... alles deutete darauf hin.  
„Danke." Ihre Stimme war rau und heiser, nur ein Schatten von dem, was sie sonst damit zustande brachte, doch trotzdem hoben sich seine Mundwinkel ein wenig.  
„Schlafen Sie, Miss Granger."  
Sie nickte langsam. „Das werde ich..."  
Mit einem letzten Blick erhob er sich und verschwand durch die Tür, ohne eine Spur zu hinterlassen – fast wie eine Fee oder ein Elf... und seine Medizin war wie Magie gewesen.  
Dieser Eindruck änderte sich auch am nächsten Morgen nicht – nachdem sie geschlafen hatte, fühlte sie sich wie neu geboren, so als ob sie niemals krank gewesen wäre, etwas, das sie noch niemals erlebt hatte. Am Morgen traute sie der Ruhe nicht, doch als die Zeit des Dinners heranrückte, wagte sie es, aufzustehen und sich mit Hilfe eines der Dienstmädchen anzukleiden, um an der Mahlzeit teilzunehmen.  
Mr Snape saß ebenfalls am Tisch, gemeinsam mit Mrs McGonagall und den wenigen Mädchen, über die Ferien noch an der Schule waren, sehr zu Hermiones Überraschung und Verlegenheit. Sie hatte nicht vergessen, wie sich seine Hände in der Nacht angefühlt hatten, auch wenn manchmal das Gefühl überwog, dass sein Besuch in ihrem Zimmer nur ein Traum, eine Illusion gewesen war. Dass er sie bat, neben ihm Platz zu nehmen und sie von der Vorspeise bis zum Dessert nicht aus den Augen ließ, trug nichts dazu bei, ihre Gemütsruhe wiederherzustellen, und trotz der Peinlichkeit versuchte sie, seinem Blick zu widerstehen.  
Seine schwarzen Augen wichen auch nicht von ihr, als sie im Salon saßen und Tee tranken, so als ob er etwas suchen würde, das sie selbst nicht finden konnte. Was es wohl war? Anzeichen von Verlegenheit? Die lieferte sie ihm wahrscheinlich genug, also musste er danach nicht suchen... Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Miene war so undurchdringlich wie immer, sein Blick und seine Mimik verrieten nichts – aber das war etwas, das Hermione wohl auf die Liste der Rätsel des Severus Snape setzen musste.

Selbst als sie zu Bett ging, konnte sie den Schulleiter nicht aus ihrem Kopf vertreiben, und vielleicht waren es diese Gedanken, die dafür sorgten, dass ihr Schlaf nicht so tief und erholsam war wie sonst auch, und dass sie mitten in der Nacht von einem merkwürdigen Geräusch, das in ihre Träume gedrungen war, aufwachte. Für einen Moment lag sie still unter ihrer Decke, lauschte in die fast vollkommene Dunkelheit ihres Zimmers hinaus, doch dann bemerkte sie einen ungewöhnlichen Lichtschimmer, der von der Straße kam, und das leise Schnauben von Pferden, das gelegentliche Klappern ihrer beschlagenen Hufe.  
Sie wappnete sich gegen die Kälte und schlüpfte aus dem Bett, huschte auf ihren Socken hinüber zum Fenster, um durch die Vorhänge hinunter in die Gasse zu spähen. Tatsächlich – eine Kutsche zwei Pferden und entzündeten Lampen, die vor der Schule stand... um diese Uhrzeit? Wahrscheinlich ein Notfall. Und wenn es ein Notfall wäre, der Mr Snape oder Mrs McGonagall betraf, vielleicht gab es dann eine Chance, mehr über ihr Geheimnis herauszufinden... bevor ihr Kopf noch eine bewusste Entscheidung getroffen hatte, schlüpfte sie in ihre Schuhe und warf sich ihren Morgenmantel über ihr Nachthemd, bevor sie auf leisen Sohlen den Flur entlang und die Treppen hinunter schlich.  
Die Eingangshalle lag verlassen da, sehr zu ihrer Überraschung, denn wenn der Schulleiter oder seine Stellvertreterin mitten in der Nacht gerufen würden, dann wäre doch sicherlich die Dienerschaft involviert. Aber so herrschte absolute Stille.  
Da... ein Geräusch, von den Treppen. Hermione dämpfte ihre Kerze aus und drückte sich in den Schatten der Treppe, während sie gedämpften Flüchen lauschte und irgendetwas Schwerem, das über den Teppich geschleift wurde... Sie versuchte, den Kopf nach oben zu recken und durch das Geländer nach oben zu spähen, doch außer dem matten Lichtkreis einer Kerze konnte sie nichts durch die Stäbe erkennen.  
Als die Stimme näherkam, bemerkte sie, dass sie zu einer jungen Frau – einer Schülerin? - gehörte, die trotzdem über einen beeindruckenden Wortschatz an Flüchen verfügte, den sie auch benutzte, während sie ihren Koffer durch die Eingangshalle hinunter zur Tür schleifte. Erst jetzt fiel Hermione auf, dass nicht nur niemand half, sondern dass auch die Diener, die nachts die Tür bewachen sollten, nicht hier waren – sonderbar. Sie nahm sich vor, das am nächsten Morgen bei Mrs McGonagall zu erwähnen, während sie dem Saum eines Reisekleides dabei zusah, wie er die Treppe hinunterschwebte, und dann der Silhouette einer jungen Frau, die zur Eingangstür lief und einen Schlüssel im Schloss drehte.  
„Wer...", wisperte sie, doch dann wurde einer der Flügel geöffnet und der kalte Wind der Dezembernacht ließ sie schaudern und blies die Kerze aus. Mittlerweile war Hermione sich sicher, dass die junge Frau eine Schülerin war, die der Schule entkommen wollte, und sie machte ein paar Schritte nach vorne. „Was genau denken Sie, was Sie da tun?", fragte sie in ihrer kältesten Lehrerinnenstimme und das Mädchen erstarrte, bevor es sich umdrehte.  
Miss Lydia, eindeutig, das konnte sie auch im schwachen Licht, das von der Straße hereindrang, erkennen. „Miss Granger?", fragte sie, und sie konnte sehen, wie sie sich fester an ihrem Koffer festhielt, bevor die Silhouette eines Mannes hinter ihr auftauchte.  
„Lydia. Was ist?" Er trug eine der Lampen von der Kutsche in der Hand, besser dagegen gewappnet, vom Wind gelöscht zu werden, und griff nach dem Griff der Reisekiste.  
„Ich weiß nicht, wer Sie sind, aber lassen Sie das Mädchen gehen, sofort!"  
Hermione machte ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, und der Mann zog sich zurück, zog Lydia mit sich, hinaus auf die Straße. Sie folgte ihm hastig, fröstelte in der Dezemberkälte, und packte das Mädchen am Arm. „Du musst hierbleiben, Lydia... denk an deine Eltern, an deine Schwestern, was mit ihnen passieren würde..."  
Für einen Moment schien sie zu zögern, und das war der Augenblick, in dem der Mann seine Waffe zog und seinen wütenden Blick auf Hermione richtete. „Lass sie gehen."  
Die Drohung war genau das, was sie brauchte, um ihre Entschlossenheit zu stärken – eines ihrer Mädchen durfte nicht mit einem so gefährlichen Mann gehen, komme was wolle. „Nein."  
Er spannte das Schloss seiner Pistole, und jetzt konnte Hermione spüren, wie Lydia sich näher an sie drückte, versuchte, sich von dem Fremden, der ihren anderen Arm im Griff hatte, zu distanzieren. „Wickham...", flüsterte sie unsicher, und der Mann warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu, während mehr Bewohner des Hauses die Aufregung von der Tür hörten und hinter den Fenstern Kerzen aufflammten. Jeden Moment würde jemand nach draußen kommen und ihr helfen, und dann...  
Obwohl sie Wickhams wachsende Angst sah, war sie sich auch später noch sicher, dass der Schuss, der sich aus seiner Waffe löste, keine Absicht gewesen war. Wie in Zeitlupe sah sie das blendende Mündungsfeuer, und sie war sich sicher, dass sie jetzt tot wäre – von zu vielen Schusswunden hatte sie von ihrem Vater gehört, als dass daran ein Zweifel bestehen würde. Als der Schmerz nicht kam, fragte sie sich, ob sich so Sterben anfühlte – und dann sah sie an sich herab und bemerkte, dass sie unverletzt war, genauso wie Lydia, deren Gesicht doch eigentlich verbrannt sein müsste, so nahe war sie an der Mündung der Pistole gewesen.  
„Miss Granger?"  
Sie wandte sich um und sah Mr Snape in der Tür stehen, außer Atem und einen kleinen Stock in der Hand, bevor er den Flügel hinter sich zuschlug. „Stupor!"  
Sie duckte sich, als der rote Blitz Wickham traf und er vor ihr zusammenfiel wie eine Puppe, deren Schnüre man durchschnitten hatte, und Lydia sich schluchzend an ihre Brust drückte. Jetzt hörte sie auch die aufgeregten Rufe im Haus, den Aufruhr, der hinter den Fenstern herrschte, während die Schülerinnen und die Angestellten erwachten.  
Snape warf ihr einen Blick zu, in dem sich Überraschung spiegelte, bevor er ihr ein schmales, kaum wahrnehmbares Lächeln schenkte. „Bringen Sie Miss Lydia in Mrs McGonagalls Arbeitszimmer, und sprechen Sie mit niemandem. Niemandem, hören Sie mich? Kein Wort. Ich werde mich um diesen Mann hier kümmern."  
Sie nickte, von seiner Vehemenz eingeschüchtert, und schlang ihren Arm um das Mädchen, um es zurück ins Haus zu führen.

Das Warten machte sie unruhig und nervös. Jedes Ticken der großen Standuhr in der Ecke ließ sie fast zusammenzucken, obwohl sie sich redlich bemühte, für Miss Lydia Ruhe und Zuversicht auszustrahlen, und der Tee, den ein schweigsames Dienstmädchen gebracht hatte und der nun längst kalt geworden war, half ihr auch nicht mehr, sie zu beruhigen.  
Schließlich, weit nach vier Uhr morgens, öffnete sich die Tür, und Mr Snape trat ein, einschüchternd in seiner formellen Kleidung, wo sie selbst doch nur ihren Morgenmantel trug und fröstelte. „Miss Granger, Miss Lydia."  
Er warf ihr nur einen flüchtigen Blick zu, bevor er sich dem Mädchen zuwandte, das wie ein Häufchen Elend auf einem der Stühle vor Mrs McGonagalls Schreibtisch saß. Zu ihrer Überraschung sprach er nicht, sondern zog den dunklen Holzstab, den sie schon zuvor gesehen hatte, aus seinem Ärmel. „Obliviate."  
Miss Lydia starrte aus leeren Augen zu ihm hoch, während Hermione das wachsende Gefühl von Angst in ihr unterdrücken musste, und einen Moment später schickte er sie auf ihr Zimmer zurück, bevor er sich ihr zuwandte.  
„Was war das, Sir?", fragte sie in der Hoffnung, ihm mit dem, was er tun wollte, zuvorzukommen, und er ließ sich auf das Sofa neben ihr sinken, sah plötzlich müde und erschöpft aus.  
„Das, Miss Granger, war ein Gedächtniszauber."  
Für einen Moment dachte sie, sie habe sich verhört, doch sein ernster Gesichtsausdruck und die Tatsache, dass er ihr Gesicht genau musterte, überzeugte sie vom Gegenteil. „Verzeihung, Sir. Ich habe noch immer nicht die Ehre, Sie zu verstehen."  
Er seufzte. „Das habe ich befürchtet, Miss Granger. Um es kurz zu fassen – ich bin ein Zauberer, Mrs McGonagall ist eine Hexe, und Sie ebenfalls."  
„Sir?" Sie war zu verblüfft von seinen Worten, um noch zu protestieren, dass er sie gerade beleidigt hatte, und er festigte seinen Griff um den dunklen Stab – Zauberstab? - den er noch immer in der Hand hielt. „Accio."  
Das Teetablett schoss vom Schreibtisch auf sie zu, und er stellte es mit einem Schlenker vor ihnen ab, während Hermione versuchte, sich davon zu überzeugen, dass sie gerade nicht träumte. „Möchten Sie etwas Tee?"  
„Er ist kalt, Sir."  
Eine weitere Bewegung, und die Kanne dampfte wieder, genauso wie die Tasse, die er ihr fast abwesend einschenkte. „Ich denke, Sie schenken mir jetzt glauben, was meine Fähigkeiten angeht, oder?"  
Sie nickte, langsam. „All das, was Sie eben gesehen haben, und noch viel mehr, können auch Sie lernen, Miss Granger – wenn Sie das wollen. Sie haben das Talent dazu."  
„Aber Sir... ich habe nie irgendetwas... getan, was dem nahe kommt, was Sie gerade bewirkt haben."  
Er grinste selbstgefällig. „Hätten Sie dann die Güte, mir zu erklären, wieso Sie nicht tot sind?"  
Das brachte sie zum Schweigen – der Mann hatte auf sie gezielt, und aus einer so kurzen Entfernung war es so gut wie unmöglich, zu verfehlen.  
Seine Hand wanderte in seine Tasche, und er legte eine kleine Kugel vor ihr auf den Tisch, noch verklebt vom Schießpulver.  
„Ist das...?"  
Er nickte. „Ja. Ich habe sie auf der Straße gefunden – und wovon sollte sie sonst abgeprallt sein, wenn nicht von ihren magischen Schilden."  
Der Gedanke, so ungewohnt er war, so sehr ihr Kopf sich auch weigerte, ihn anzunehmen, machte Sinn. „Aber Sir... wenn Sie ein Zauberer sind, wieso sind Sie dann hier?"  
„So scharfsinnig wie immer, Miss Granger." Er warf ihr einen Blick zu, der nicht viel von der Bewunderung transportierte, die seine Worte ausdrücken sollten, bevor er seufzte. „Vor fünf Jahren endete in der magischen Welt – in unserer Welt, die verborgen neben der der nichtmagischen Menschen existiert – ein großer Krieg. Diejenigen, die Menschen wie Sie, ohne magische Eltern, von unserer Welt ausschließen wollten, verloren, und wir, die wir sie zu uns einladen wollen, gewannen. Deswegen sind wir hier – wir suchen nach magischen Kindern, die an unsere Zauberschule, nach Hogwarts gehen können, um dort das magische Handwerk zu erlernen. Dass wir jemanden wie Sie entdecken würden, der schon erwachsen ist und sein magisches Talent so lange unterdrückt hat, haben wir nicht erwartet..."  
Hermione nickte langsam.  
„Aber jetzt steht eine Entscheidung für Sie bevor – möchten Sie eine Hexe sein, oder wollen Sie all das, was in dieser Nacht passiert ist, vergessen, und in ihr altes Leben zurückkehren."  
Für einen Moment dachte Hermione an ihre Schülerinnen, und an den Unterricht – doch dann erinnerte sie sich daran, wie wenig Perspektiven, wie wenig Möglichkeiten sie für die Zukunft hatte, außer einen Mann zu finden, und an all das neue Wissen, das dort auf sie wartete. „Was für eine Frage. Natürlich möchte ich eine Hexe sein."  
Er streckte seine Hand aus, und sie schüttelte sie, zuerst zögerlich, dann immer fester. „Ich hätte nichts anderes von Ihnen erwartet, Miss Granger."

_Ende_


	7. Marokko

**Wie ich sehe, stellt dieser Viecherhaufen noch immer keine angemessene Verpflegung bereit. Nix zu trinken. Nix zu essen. Ich mein, diese Kekse waren ja was für'n hohlen Zahn.****  
****In Sibirien wär's jetzt schön ...****  
****Was?****  
****Ich soll keinen Mist labern? Was soll das heißen, das interessiert keine Sau?****  
****...****  
****Jajajajajajajajaja!****Der Pokal des Tages geht an (Trommelwirbel) Kakyuu für aufmerksames Lesen.****  
**

sasa hat heute eine freie Arbeit für Euch.

www. fanfiktion. de/u/sasa+ray

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Marokko****  
**

Mitten im Herbst zog Jana in dieses Haus, in jener Gegend, in der niemand außer ihr studierte. Gut, nicht arbeiten, das taten hier so gut wie alle, aber Jana hatte schon bei der Besichtigung der Wohnung beschlossen, daß das auf gar keinen Fall dasselbe war.  
Die Miete war eben erschwinglich, zwei Zimmer, Küche, Bad, im dritten Stock. Das Treppenhaus roch nach Urin.  
Direkt vor der Eingangstür, eine verschmurgelte Mülltonne. Da hatte wohl jemand Mist gebaut. Ein bißchen heimeliges Ghettofeeling. Dabei weiß doch jedes Kind, daß die brennenden Mülltonnen der Bronx aus Metall gemacht sind. Dilettanten, wohin man blickt.  
Das Beste an der Wohnung aber, das waren nicht die Besoffenen, unten auf der Straße, nicht die Wände aus Pappe, auch nicht die streunenden Katzen, das Beste war der Kiosk, unten am Eck.  
Ohne Schankgenehmigung soffen dort alle. Der Jochen, der noch gar nicht so alt war und der immer Zeitung las, der Mohn, der gern mal krakehlte und von dem Jana zunächst dachte, er hieße Mond. Voll war er meistens. Neu eigentlich nie. Der Kling, der hatte bis vor kurzem noch richtige Arbeit und trank auch häufig Kaffee.  
Kaufen konnte man hier wirklich alles. Wer braucht schon Discounter? Schokoriegel, Tiefkühlpizza, Kognac und Katzenstreu. Nichts, was es nicht gab. Kondome sogar, obwohl auf den ersten Blick gar kein Bedarf auszumachen war.  
Der Kiosk gehörte dem Inge und zwar schon in der dritten Generation.  
"Heißt das nicht der Inge?", hatte Jana ein einziges Mal gefragt.  
"Das Inge ist doch kein Kerl", war die entrüstete Reaktion der gesamten Entourage und Jana fragte nie wieder danach.

Janas Komilitonen waren überwiegend entsetzt, wie man nur in eine solche Gegend ziehen konnte. Aufs Land, ja bitte. Altstadt geht grad noch. Wohnheim zur Not. Aber Marokko, wie die Hochhaussiedlung bei den Einheimischen hieß, Marokko ging gar nicht. Die Gummiinsel.  
Da kannst du ja nachts nicht vor die Tür. Tagsüber eigentlich auch nicht. Und all diese Typen, die da rumlungerten und dieser penetrante Gestank nach Armut. Wellblechhütten sogar. Mitten in Deutschland.  
Deutschland West, wohlgemerkt.

Einzig Micha, der bei jedem Wetter eine schwarze Baskenmütze trug und irgendwas mit Politik studierte, mit satt zweistelliger Semesterzahl, eben noch keine Zwei davor, fand das irgendwie abgefahren. Der war auch einmal mit am Kiosk, war nur ein wenig verschnupft, als das Inge, mit dem dicken, von der Gartenarbeit schmutzigem Finger, auf den Micha zeigte und sagte: "Der da, der zahlt sofort."  
Und das, wo jeder hier anschrieb.  
Als Micha zart das Gespräch auf die Intifada brachte und der Mohn die Faust auf den Tresen donnerte und brüllte: "DAS IST MIR SOWAS VON SCHEISSEGAL!", da beschloss der Micha, daß das Sein eben doch das Bewusstsein bestimmte und war den restlichen Abend recht still.

Fortan lebte Jana in zwei verschiedenen Welten. Tagsüber die Universität. Neben ihrem Studium hatte sie auch noch einen Job als wissenschaftliche Hilfskraft. Völlig unterbezahlt, konstatierte der Micha. Und Abends und Nachts in Marokko, wo sie sich, aufgrund ihrer erfundenen Sinti-Verwandschaft, auch einigermaßen integrierte.

September war es, morgens schon neblig und abends kroch Kälte hoch von der Lahn, da war er das erste Mal beim Inge am Eck, der Typ im Anzug. Groß, schlank, blond. Der Anzug war teuer. Zwei Plastiktüten hatte er bei sich. Das war hier normal, aber der Anzug? Hatte man sowas schon gesehen?  
Schweigend trank er zwei Tassen Kaffee. Der Mohn krakehlte und der Jochen las die Fußballergebnisse aus der Zeitung vor. Als der Mann im Anzug bezahlen wollte, da sagte das Inge: "Komm, lass mal", und sowas wie ein Lächeln flog dem Mann übers Gesicht, bevor er ging. Wohin, das wusste niemand.  
"So kommst du nie zu was", erklärte der Kling.  
"Leck mich", sagte das Inge und alles war gut.

Der Mann im Anzug aber kam wieder.  
Wenn Jana von der Uni nach Hause kam und sie noch kurz still hielt, beim Inge am Eck, dann stand er da am Tresen und trank Kaffee. Der Jochen las Zeitung. Es war früh und der Mohn krakehlte noch nicht. Das tat er erst später. Der Mann im Anzug aber sagte niemals ein Wort.  
Die eisgrauen Augen streiften ruhig über die Anwesenden. Manchmal zupfte ein Lächeln an seinen Mundwinkeln, ohne den Rest des alterslosen Gesichts zu berühren.  
Gute zwei Wochen nach seinem ersten Erscheinen, er trug noch immer den Anzug, wobei man nicht mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, ob es derselbe Anzug war und er hatte auch noch immer die Plastiktüten bei sich, da stand er mal nicht am Tresen. Er saß an einem der Plastiktischchen, eine Tasse vor sich und blass sah er aus.  
Draußen regnete es in Strömen. Herbstregen. Kalt.  
An diesem Abend nahm Jana ihn einfach mit nach Hause. So wie man einen Hund mitnimmt, der an der Raststätte am Müllcontainer angebunden ist. Oder ein altes Sofa vom Sperrmüll. Der Mann im Anzug folgte schweigend und ohne das zarte Lächeln, das ihn sonst, ganz selten, ein bißchen weniger hart aussehen ließ.

In Janas Wohnung standen nur wenige Möbel. Das eine der beiden Zimmer war leer, bis auf eine nackte Matratze und fortan zwei Plastiktüten.  
Der Mann stand immer, wenn Jana mal nachsah, am Fenster und blickte auf die anderen hohen Häuser und dahinter, auf die Lahn und dahinter, auf die Gummifabrik vielleicht, die der Siedlung den Namen gegeben hatte und die längst schon geschlossen war.  
Manchmal rauchte er, aber Kippen fand man nie.

"Du kannst dir doch keine wildfremden Männer ins Haus holen", bellte der Micha und war nun ehrlich entsetzt.  
"Warum?", fragte Jana. "Wer weiß denn, wo er herkommt?"  
"Ja eben", blaffte der Micha und schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist es ja eben!"  
Und er beschloss, sich die Sache mal anzusehen.  
Sie kamen am Kiosk vorbei. Der Micha grüßte freundlich. Das Inge sah weg, der Jochen blätterte in der Zeitung. Der Kling spuckte aus, auf den Boden. Es regnete noch immer Katzen und Hunde.

Sie betraten Janas Wohnung und die leise Ahnung von Zigarettenqualm hing in der Luft. Sonst keine Seele. Auch die Plastiktüten hatte der unheimliche Mann wohl mitgenommen. Es war gespült, sonst wies nichts darauf hin, daß jemand dort gewesen war.  
Jana zuckte mit den Schultern und kochte Kaffee. Sie dikutierte noch ein wenig mit dem Micha über die Situation im Libanon, dann war sie wieder allein. Ohne noch einmal zum Inge gegangen zu sein, legte sie sich ins Bett.  
Spät in der Nacht, fast am Morgen, wachte sie kurz auf. Die Haustür ging und Schritte im Flur und beinahe beruhigt schlief sie weiter.  
Was der Micha bloß hatte. Er war doch sonst so für die Solidarität mit allem Möglichen. Mit den Libanesen. Mit den Chilenen. Mit Nicaragua. Wenn dann hier einer war, der ein Dach über dem Kopf brauchte? Gut, nur der Anzug, der war nun wirklich ein Rätsel.  
"Der Typ ist doch nicht koscher", hatte der Micha wieder und wieder gesagt und im Stillen fragte Jana sich, wie solche Worte wie koscher, denn vereinbar waren, mit Intifada und was weiß denn ich.

Wie dem auch sei, der unheimliche Mann blieb einen ganzen, verregneten und sehr kalten September bei Jana und er sprach nicht ein einziges Wort. Er stand am Fenster und rauchte. Er machte den Abwasch. Ein paar mal kochte er sogar und er kam und ging, die Plastiktüten fest im Griff und ganz selten, da lächelte er auch.  
Jana gewöhnte sich an ihn wie man sich an ein Möbelstück gewöhnt. An ein altes Sofa zum Beispiel. Sie war nun weniger beim Inge.

Der September starb und der Oktober kündigte sich an, mit strahlendem Sonnenschein und beinahe sommerlichen Temperaturen.  
Jana saß in ihrer Küche und trank Kaffee. Es war sehr spät am Abend und der rätselhafte Mann kam zur Tür rein. Er war blass. Die Augen unruhig und er hatte nur eine einzige Plastiktüte bei sich. Natürlich sagte er nichts, aber Jana ging an diesem Abend zu Bett mit der Überzeugung, daß sie einander näher gekommen waren, so über die Zeit.  
Am nächsten Morgen war Jana allein. Auf dem Küchentisch stand mit Edding geschrieben:

ALLES GUTE

Quer über den ganzen Tisch und wirklich groß. Verzeihung, aber wer macht denn sowas? Das geht doch nie wieder ab. Der gute Tisch. Resopal, aber bitte! Das Zimmer mit der einzelnen Matratze war wie unberührt. Das Fenster offen. Vögel sangen und Jana kochte Kaffee und machte sich auf den Weg an die Uni.  
Der Micha natürlich: "Sei froh, daß er weg ist", und: "Guck nach, ob er nix geklaut hat."  
Soviel zur Solidarität mit den Niederen dieser Erde, aber lassen wir das. Ist ja eben doch Lumpenproletariat. Da kannst du nix machen.

Kaum eine Woche später beim Inge, da war schon wieder Krakehl.  
"WIE KANN MAN DENN SO BLöD SEIN?", brüllte der Mohn und war zu dreiviertel voll.  
"Versteh ich auch nicht", sagte der Kling und das Inge schüttelte den Kopf, daß man Angst um die Lockenwickler bekam.  
"Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Jana verhalten und glaubte nicht daran, eine Antwort zu bekommen. Da hatte sie sich aber geschnitten.  
"So ein Typ hat 'nen Frauenkopf gefunden, keine drei Kilometer von hier, im Wald", sagte der Jochen und hielt zur Bestätigung seine Zeitung in die Luft.  
"DU KRIEGST DIE TüR NICHT ZU!", brüllte der Mohn.  
"In einer Plastiktüte!", ergänzte das Inge und Jana schüttelte es.  
"Wie? Einfach so gefunden?"  
Jana hoffte schon wieder auf Antwort.  
"Im Wald?"  
Ein kurzes Schweigen.  
"In einer Plastiktüte?"  
"Hab ich'n Sprung in der Platte? Wenn ich's doch sag! Steht alles hier drin!"  
Wieder wurde mit der Zeitung gefuchtelt und Jana wurde ein wenig komisch zumute.  
"WIE KANN MAN DENN SO BLöD SEIN?"  
Scheinbar hatte der Mohn den Sprung in der Platte.  
"Mindestens vier Wochen war die Alte schon hin", und erst jetzt fiel der Jana am Jochen die Lesebrille auf und sie wollte sich nicht vorstellen, wie er wohl ausgesehen haben mochte, der Frauenkopf. Nach vier Wochen, ohne dem Rest.  
"Wer guckt denn einfach so in 'ne Plastiktüte, die man am Wegrand so findet?"  
Jana war scheinbar nicht sprachlos genug.  
"DAS IST JA DAS VERDAMMTE RäTSEL!", brüllte der Mohn. "DU KRIEGST DIE TüR NICHT ZU!"

Schweigend und ein wenig kopflos, ging Jana nach Hause, in ihre leere Wohnung mit der Schrift auf dem Küchentisch. Morgen würde sie die verschmurgelte Mülltonne entsorgen und was zum Sprühen kaufen, gegen den Geruch im Treppenhaus.


	8. Magie, die sich dem Tod verdankt

**So, das Ordnungsamt ist informiert worden, daß ich kein bißchen artgerecht gehalten werde. Immerhin ist ja Lesestoff vorhanden. Es könnte also schlimmer sein.****  
****... Was?****  
****Ich soll zur Sache kommen? Außerdem arbeitet da heute eh keiner?****  
****Na dann ...****  
**

Heute gibts ein Crossover von nbee. Harry Potter x Das Graveyard Buch.

www. fanfiktion. de/u/nbee.

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Crossover "Harry Potter" und "Das Graveyard Buch"****Magie, die sich dem Tod verdankt (oder wie der Junge-dessen-Name-alle-erst-mal-verwechselten nach Hogwarts kam)****  
**

**DISCLAIMER****  
**Mir gehört wie üblich gar nichts, niemand, Nobody! Weder das HP-Universum noch der verwilderte Friedhof, wo Bod aufgewachsen ist. Für alle, die das Graveyard Buch nicht kennen, empfiehlt es sich, zuerst die kurze Zusammenfassung der Geschichte ganz am Ende dieses Beitrages zu lesen. Ich habe jedoch darauf verzichtet, ein Resümee zu allen sieben Harry Potter-Büchern zu verfassen. Ich hoffe, das ist kein Problem …

Ein fettes und ganz herzliches DANKE geht an meine beiden Betas. Einerseits meine Schwester Tlana Isimi, die sich wieder mal die Mühe gemacht hat, mein Geschreibsel vorab zu begutachten. Und andererseits an Bookie, die nicht nur korrigiert, sondern mich außerdem ermutigt hat, einen zusätzlichen Teil einzufügen. VIEL SPASS!

"Er wollte seine Mutter umarmen, wie er es als Kind getan hatte. Doch es war, als hätte er Nebel festhalten wollen, denn er war allein auf dem Weg.

Er ging durch die Pforte und verließ den Friedhof. Ihm war, als hörte er eine Stimme sagen: "Ich bin so stolz auf dich, mein Sohn", aber vielleicht bildete er sich das auch nur ein.

Im Osten des Mittsommerhimmels wurde es allmählich hell, als Bod den Weg hinunter in die Stadt, zu den Lebenden, zur Morgenröte einschlug."

In seiner Reisetasche war ein Pass, außerdem hatte er eine Brieftasche mit Geld. Ein Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen, allerdings ein verhaltenes Lächeln, denn die Welt ist weiter als ein kleiner Friedhof auf einem Hügel. Es gab Gefahren, aber auch Geheimnisse, es galt, neue Freunde zu finden und alte wiederzufinden, Fehler zu machen und viele Wege zu gehen, bis er dann am Ende auf den Friedhof zurückkehren oder mit der Dame in Grau auf dem breiten Rücken ihres mächtigen Rosses heimreiten würde.

Aber zwischen jetzt und dereinst lag das Leben, und Bod ging ihm entgegen mit offenen Augen und mit weitem Herzen.

Bod war endlich frei und konnte die Welt erkunden. Wohin ihn seine Reise führen würde, wusste er allerdings noch nicht. Nur irgendwo im Hinterkopf behielt er ein Ziel: Er wollte herausfinden, weshalb seine Familie sterben musste. Jack Dandy hatte vage Andeutungen gemacht, bevor er durch die Ghulpforte fiel und für immer verschwand. In der gleichen Nacht hatte sich Bod an einen Vers erinnert, den er einmal in Miss Lupescus Unterlagen entdeckt hatte. Sie war wütend geworden, und er hatte den Vorfall wieder vergessen. Doch nach allem, was er von den Jacks für Alle Fälle und der Ehrengarde wusste, bestand womöglich ein Zusammenhang. Er sah die Worte vor sich, als wäre es gestern gewesen. Geschrieben mit einer Farbe, die aussah wie getrocknetes Blut:

Wenn etwas diese Welt verlässt  
Kommt etwas anderes zurück  
Willst du gewinnen, halt es fest  
Erhasche von der Macht ein Stück

Bod wusste nicht, was diese Zeilen bedeuteten. Aber er wollte das Rätsel lösen – irgendwann. Während er all diese Überlegungen anstellte, sah er einer silbern getigerten Katze nach, welche über die Straße huschte. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er sie mehrmals auf dem Friedhof gesehen hatte seit jener denkwürdigen Nacht, als er den Jacks für Alle Fälle entkam.

Es hätte eine lange, abenteuerliche Reise werden sollen, aber sie endete schon nach wenigen Metern. Bod hätte schwören können, dass niemand an der Bushaltestelle gewartet hatte. Jetzt stand da eine ältere Dame. Fast hätte er vergessen, zu grüßen. Doch nun, da er nicht mehr darauf bedacht sein musste, möglichst wenig aufzufallen, wäre das unhöflich gewesen. Er wünschte ihr einen guten Morgen und wollte weiter gehen. "Hallo Bob. Dürfte ich dich einen Augenblick sprechen?"

Der blonde Junge blieb abrupt stehen und sah die Dame verblüfft an (und obendrein mit offenem Mund, was er aber umgehend korrigierte). Er war sonst nicht leicht aus der Fassung zu bringen, aber schließlich stammelte er: "Es heißt Bod, nicht Bob."

Nun lächelte ihn die alte Dame freundlich an. "Aber natürlich, wie ungeschickt von mir! Also, Bod. Mein Name ist Prof. Minerva McGonagall. Hättest du einen Moment Zeit für mich?"

Irgendwie war Bod unschlüssig. Es zog ihn hinunter in die Stadt, zu den langsam verblassenden Lichtern. Dorthin, wo das Leben grade erwachte. Und nun hielt ihn eine völlig fremde Frau auf, die seinen Namen kannte. Aber seine Neugier siegte und er antwortete: "Selbstverständlich. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

"Lass uns ein Stück zusammen gehen." Die Professorin sah Bod fragend an. Als er nickte, schlug sie den Weg in Richtung Stadt ein.

"Was ich dir jetzt erzähle, wird dir vermutlich merkwürdig vorkommen. Aber ich möchte, dass du eines weißt: Du brauchst keine Angst vor mir zu haben!" McGonagall war wieder stehen geblieben und Bod ebenfalls.

"Mit Verlaub, M'am. Ich denke nicht, dass Sie mir etwas antun könnten, selbst wenn Sie es wollten. Ich habe keine Angst", erwiderte Bod höflich und setzte seinen Weg fort.

Die Professorin schien belustigt, wurde jedoch gleich darauf ernst. "Lassen wir das einmal so stehen. Du wusstest ja auch, wie du mit den Jacks für Alle Fälle fertig wirst. Bis auf Jack Ketch. Er hatte Glück, dass dein Vormund sich um ihn gekümmert hat. Askaban wäre weitaus schlimmer gewesen."

Bod hatte aufmerksam zugehört. Sie schien seine Geschichte zu kennen, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, wer dieser "Askaban" war. Also stellte er ihr die Frage, die ihn seit jener Nacht beschäftigte: "Sind Sie hier, weil ich ein Monster bin?"

Sie sah ihn erstaunt von der Seite an. "Nein, mein Junge, du nicht! Glaub mir, ich habe zu viel erlebt und ich kenne den Unterschied. Es ging um dein Leben! Und um das deiner Freundin. Und ganz nebenbei um noch so viel mehr. Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte. Ich sollte nämlich langsam zum Punkt kommen: Hast du Interesse daran, eine Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei zu besuchen?"

Bods Nackenhärchen stellten sich auf, gerade so, als würde ihn jemand beobachten. Das war eine aufregende Vorstellung. "So etwas gibt es? Silas hat mir nie davon erzählt."

"Silas ist ein Vampir, kein Zauberer. Er weiß nichts von dieser Schule. Du jedoch kannst dort alles über Magie lernen! Zum Beispiel dies ..." Von Bod unbemerkt hielt sie plötzlich einen Zauberstab in der Hand, richtete ihn auf ein paar Butterblumen, welche am Wegrand wuchsen und verwandelte die Blüten in bunte Schmetterlinge.

"Möchtest du dir Hogwarts einmal ansehen? Dann erzähle ich dir mehr", schlug die Professorin vor.

Bods Herz begann wie wild zu pochen. Er hatte sich wirklich auf Reisen in ferne Länder gefreut. Aber das hier war eine noch viel aufregendere Perspektive. Und er war sich ganz sicher, dass diese Frau ihn nicht belog. Gerade, als eine nie gekannte Art von Euphorie in Bod aufstieg, war das Gefühl auch schon wieder verflogen. Niedergeschlagen fragte er: "Was würde diese Schule denn kosten?"

McGonagall legte ihm beruhigend den Arm um die Schultern. "Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Es wird sich alles weisen. Vertraust du mir?"

Bod nickte nur und fragte dann: "Ist es weit? Ich meine, bis zu dieser Schule?"

Die Professorin lächelte wieder. "Ein ganzes Stück. Hogwarts liegt an der schottischen Grenze. Wir wählen eine schnelle, aber nicht gerade angenehme Form des Reisens."

"Kein Problem", versicherte Bod. "Ich bin ohnehin noch nie verreist. Ich lasse mich gerne überraschen."

Prof. McGonagall schien amüsiert. "Also erschrick nicht, wir werden im Handumdrehen da sein."

Und das waren sie auch. Bod fühlte sich nur für einen winzigen Moment zerquetscht und zusammengepresst. Aber den Atem verschlug es ihm erst, als er wieder klar sehen konnte und vor sich einen großen See (oder war es das Meer?) und ein riesiges Schloss erblickte. Beides kannte er nur aus Büchern. Aber er war sich sicher, dass er auch auf seiner längsten Reise um die Welt nie etwas Vergleichbares gefunden hätte.

McGonagall ließ ihm ein paar Minuten Zeit, den Anblick in sich aufzunehmen. Dann munterte sie ihren jungen Gast auf. "Komm mit. Du kannst dir alles aus der Nähe ansehen."

Auf dem Weg zum Schloss erzählte ihm die Professorin, dass er ein Zauberer sei und erklärte ihm den Unterschied zu sogenannten Muggeln. Schließlich standen sie direkt vor dem beeindruckenden Portal.

In der Großen Halle bestaunte Bod den Raum vom ausgetretenen Steinboden bis hin zur magischen Decke. Die Professorin erläuterte nicht ohne Stolz, was es mit den langen Tischreihen und den verschiedenen Häusern auf sich hatte. Sie wies auch auf eine eindrucksvolle Gedenktafel hin, welche vom finalen Kampf gegen einen, dessen Name Bod sich nicht merken konnte, zeugte. Er war überwältigt, doch es schien ihm alles fast vertrauter als in der anderen Schule, die er besucht hatte. Ein alter Friedhof mit seinen kauzigen Bewohnern war offenbar nicht die schlechteste Vorbereitung auf Hogwarts.

Schließlich betrat ein winziger Mann den Saal. Die Professorin winkte ihm fröhlich zu und wandte sich wieder an Bod: "Würdest du uns die Ehre erweisen, mit uns zu Frühstücken?"

Der Junge nickte begeistert, denn er hatte inzwischen reichlich Appetit. Er wurde Prof. Flitwick vorgestellt und setzte sich gegenüber Prof. McGonagall an einen leeren Tisch. Sie schnippte einmal mit den Fingern und schon war die Tafel fürstlich gedeckt mit allem, was sich Bod überhaupt zum Frühstück vorstellen konnte und mit noch einigem mehr. Er mochte diese Art von Magie!

Nach und nach trafen die übrigen Professoren ein, welche die Sommerferien in Hogwarts verbrachten. Mme Hootch übernahm die Aufgabe, Bod den Rest des Schlosses zu zeigen, und er hätte ewig mit ihr durch die Gänge und Räume streifen können. Jedenfalls so lange, bis sie ihn mit zu einem Rundflug auf ihrem Besen nahm. Bod hätte diese Schule nur schon aus dem einen Grund besucht, das Fliegen zu lernen!

Nachdem sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füssen hatten, brachte ihn Mme Hootch in die Bibliothek, wo Prof. McGonagall ein paar dicke Bücher wälzte. Alle Fragen, ob es Bod in Hogwarts gefalle, erübrigten sich. Kaum hatte er den Raum betreten, verschwand das glückliche Strahlen von seinem Gesicht und er verfiel in eine regelrechte Trance. Ehrfürchtig schritt er Regal um Regal ab und strich hie und da respektvoll über einen Buchrücken. McGonagall hatte diesen Ausdruck bei Schülern vereinzelt beobachtet, das letzte Mal bei Hermione Granger. Sie nickte zufrieden und bat den Jungen dann, ihr ins Schulleiterbüro zu folgen.

Als sie sich beide gesetzt hatten, bestellte die Professorin erst einmal Tee, der sofort von einem freundlichen Hauselfen serviert wurde. "Nun, Bod. Ich hoffe, du verzeihst mir, dass ich dich heute früh entführt habe. Ich gehe davon aus, dass du andere Pläne für dein Leben außerhalb des Friedhofs hattest."

Der Junge mit den aschblonden Haaren nickte nur und sah sie erwartungsvoll, fast ängstlich an. Die Professorin lächelte ermutigend und fuhr fort: "Ich kann dir anbieten, hier zu bleiben und die Schule abzuschließen. Ich möchte aber, dass du dir das gut überlegst. Die anderen Kinder kamen mit elf Jahren her. Wir werden dich nicht mit den Schülern deines Jahrgangs einstufen können. Falls du jedoch gewillt bist, die nächsten sechs Wochen hier zu bleiben und so viel Schulstoff als möglich aufzuarbeiten, werden wir im September sehen, in welcher Klasse wir dich unterbringen."

Bod erklärte sofort, dass er nichts lieber tun würde als das. Trotzdem wirkte er zerknirscht und sprach nochmal das Thema der Finanzierung an. Prof. McGonagall war beeindruckt davon, wie vernünftig der Junge dachte. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich dieses traurige Kapitel jetzt erwähne. Das Ministerium für Zauberei hat damals alles geregelt, was mit dem Mord an deiner Familie zu tun hatte. Deine Mutter war eine Hexe, und sie wurden alle in einem magischen Dorf ganz in der Nähe beigesetzt. Das Geld, welches du rechtmäßig geerbt hast, ist inzwischen auf einem für dich eingerichteten Konto bei Gringotts, unserer magischen Bank."

Bod starrte auf seine Hände und dachte erst einmal nach, hob dann aber den Kopf und sah die Schulleiterin an. "Darf ich meine Familie besuchen gehen?"

"Selbstverständlich! Sie werden überglücklich sein, dich zu sehen. Aber ich hoffe, du kannst dich bis morgen gedulden. Wir sollten erst einmal herausfinden, welchem Haus du angehörst. Würdest du bitte diesen Hut aufsetzen?" fragte McGonagall und ließ einen reichlich mitgenommen wirkenden Hut vom Regal schweben.

Als Bod das lederne Ungetüm auf dem Kopf hatte, begann dieses zu gähnen und fragte erst einmal verschlafen: "Muss ich auch das Lied singen?"

Die Schulleiterin verneinte und so murmelte der Hut etwas, was wahrscheinlich nur Bod verstehen konnte: "Nobody Owens, vormals bekannt als Robert Patrick Dorian. Du bist ganz eindeutig und ohne jeden Zweifel ein HUFFLEPUFF!"

Nach einem Moment der Verwirrung fing Bod an zu grinsen: "Die Kurzform für Robert ist Bob, nicht wahr? So nannten mich die Leute immer wieder aus Versehen!"

Die Professorin lächelte ebenfalls. "So ist es."

Er legte den Hut vorsichtig auf den Tisch und neigte dann abwägend den Kopf zur Seite. "Zum Glück wusste ich das noch nicht, als die Sleer mich fragten. Wer weiß, wo ich sonst heute wäre … Aber wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, würde ich gerne Nobody Owens bleiben."

"Wie du möchtest!" Dann spedierte McGonagall den Hut wieder auf seinen Platz, wo er offenbar sofort einschlief. "Ein Hufflepuff, also. Fleißig und loyal, das bist du ohne jeden Zweifel."

"Darf ich Sie noch etwas fragen, Professor?", wollte Bod wissen.

"Aber selbstverständlich! Du wirst noch viele Fragen haben in nächster Zeit", antwortete McGonagall gut gelaunt.

"Davon gehe ich aus. Aber ich möchte wissen, weshalb meine Familie sterben musste. Haben Sie meine Eltern gekannt? Ich meine, weil Sie doch dafür gesorgt haben, dass sie bestattet wurden." Bod sprach vorsichtig, als ob er mit dieser Frage etwas zerstören könnte.

"Dazu muss ich etwas weiter ausholen, denke ich." Und dann begann die Schulleiterin zu erzählen.

Das Zaubereiministerium hatte vom Mord an Bods Familie erfahren, weil seine Mutter eine Hexe war. Über die Umstände hatte man nichts herausgefunden, und auch der kleine Junge blieb verschwunden. Weitere Puzzleteile der Geschichte hatten sich erst 14 Jahre später zusammengefügt. Genau an dem Tag, als der Friedhof begann, Bod auszuschließen. Auf der Liste der Erstklässler erschien plötzlich sein Name. McGonagall hatte sich persönlich auf die Suche nach ihm gemacht und in ihrer Gestalt als Katze bruchstückweise die Geschichte von Bod, seinem Leben auf dem Friedhof und dem Ende der Jacks für Alle Fälle erfahren.

Daraufhin hatte sie das Ministerium eingeschaltet. Man kam zum Schluss, dass Bod unter dem Ehrenbürgerrecht des Friedhofs absolut sicher gewesen war. Noch dazu unter der Obhut von Silas, einem Vampir. Selbst die stärkste Magie hatte ihn nicht aufspüren können, auch nicht die der Jacks für Alle Fälle.

Diese Bruderschaft war ein anderes Kapitel: Bis zu jener schicksalsträchtigen Nacht auf dem Friedhof war ihre Existenz in der magischen Welt reine Vermutung gewesen. Das Ministerium hatte erst in jüngster Zeit und in Zusammenarbeit mit der Ehrengarde das volle Ausmaß der schrecklichen Machenschaften erkannt. Im Grunde genommen waren die Jacks für Alle Fälle nur ein Haufen machthungriger Squibs, also Nachkommen von Zauberern und Hexen ohne magische Fähigkeiten. Sie fühlten sich zu etwas Besserem berufen und jagten unter dem Vorwand, die Welt von allem Übel befreien zu wollen Werwölfe, Vampire und ähnliche magische Wesen. Eigentlich trachteten sie aber nach nichts anderem als Macht. Gemäß alten Überlieferungen gab es nämlich einen Weg, sich übersinnliche Kräfte anzueignen, wenn man ein magisches Wesen tötet. Nur noch die Jacks für Alle Fälle verfügten über dieses antike Wissen und hüteten es mit aller Macht. So konnten sie trotz nicht vorhandener magischer Fähigkeiten gefährliche Kräfte entwickeln.

"Magie, die sich dem Tod verdankt", flüsterte Bod und plötzlich war ihm klar, wofür die Ehrengarde gekämpft hatte. Die Jacks für Alle Fälle hatten magische Wesen verfolgt und getötet unter dem Vorwand, sie hätten keine Existenzberechtigung. Sie waren die eigentlichen Monster! Nicht jene, die durch ein trauriges Schicksal zu dem geworden waren, was sie eben waren. Doch eines war Bod noch immer ein Rätsel: "Und weshalb hatte es Jack Frost ausgerechnet auf meine Familie abgesehen?"

Die Professorin seufzte schwer. "Ich denke, das mit der Prophezeiung ist dir bekannt. Die Jacks für Alle Fälle fürchteten sie genauso lange, wie ihre Bruderschaft existierte. Es würde jemand kommen, der an der Grenze zwischen Leben und Tod wandelt. Sie haben immer wieder Kinder und ganze Familien umgebracht, von denen sie annahmen, die Prophezeiung könnte auf sie zutreffen. Wir wissen längst nicht alles darüber. Aber dass du erst durch den Mord, den sie an deiner Familie begangen haben, zu einer wirklichen Gefahr für sie geworden bist, ahnten sie nicht. Durch das Versagen von Jack Frost bist du damals auf dem Friedhof gelandet und hast dort all das gelernt, was schließlich das Schicksal dieser Bruderschaft besiegelte. So konnte sich die Prophezeiung erfüllen."

Bod brauchte Zeit, sich das alles genau zu überlegen. Doch die Schulleiterin unterbrach seine Gedanken. "Ich glaube, das sind genug Informationen für den Moment. Ich werde gleich deine Hauslehrerin Prof. Sprout benachrichtigen. Sie wird dich in die Winkelgasse begleiten, wo du einen Zauberstab und auch sonst alles bekommst, was du zum Lernen brauchst."

Erschöpft, aber unendlich glücklich kehrte Bod gegen Abend zurück nach Hogwarts. Das Essen in der Großen Halle war wieder köstlich, und er hätte so gerne Silas davon erzählt, was er auch gegenüber der Schulleiterin erwähnte.

"Dann schick ihm doch gleich einen Brief per Eulenpost!", schlug sie vor.

Schon wieder etwas, wovon Bod nichts wusste. "Das ginge?", fragte er beeindruckt und plötzlich war ihm klar, weshalb er so viele Eulen in der Winkelgasse beobachtet hatte. "Aber ich weiß nicht, wo er wohnt", gab er dann niedergeschlagen zu bedenken.

"Spielt keine Rolle", donnerte der freundliche Halbriese Hagrid, noch während er auf einer Lammkeule herumkaute. "Der Vogel wird's wissen. Am besten kommst du nachher mit mir in die Eulerei. Aber schreiben muss' du den Brief selber!"

Selbstverständlich hatte Bod gleich nach dem Essen einen Bericht an Silas verfasst und mit Hilfe des Wildhüters verschickt. Danach hatte er die Erlaubnis erhalten, sich nach Herzenslust im Schloss umzusehen. Er musste lediglich versprechen, vor Mitternacht in die Räume der Hufflepuffs zurück zu kehren.

Sich alleine in Hogwarts zu Recht zu finden war gar nicht so einfach. Die Treppen, welche ständig ihre Richtung änderten, schienen nur darauf gewartet zu haben, dass sie einen neuen Schüler verwirren konnten. Wie sehr wünschte Bod sich seine Fähigkeit zurück, durch Wände gehen zu können!

Als er sich zum wiederholten Male in einer Sackgasse fand, wagte Bod einfach einen Versuch. Er zog seinen nagelneuen Zauberstab (Apfelbaum mit Werwolfzahn) hervor und betrachtete ihn skeptisch. Vielleicht würde seine magische Kraft ihm helfen, einfach durch ein Hindernis hindurch zu gehen, wie es ihm auf dem Friedhof immer möglich gewesen war. Die linke Hand ausgestreckt, den Zauberstab mit der Rechten schützend gegen seinen Leib gepresst, marschierte Bod los und konzentrierte sich auf die massive Wand oder vielmehr darauf, mit dieser zu verschmelzen und auf der anderen Seite seinen Weg fortzusetzen. Und es funktionierte beinahe, wie er es gewohnt war. Er fühlte erst seine Hand, dann den Rest des Körpers in die kühle Masse der Mauer eintauchen. Er spürte den Widerstand stärker, als er es erwartet hätte, aber schließlich schaffte er es. Bod war mehr als zufrieden mit seinem ersten Versuch.

So durchforschte er sämtliche Gänge, Erker und Nischen und machte sich einen Spaß daraus, die Klassenzimmer zu betreten, ohne die Tür zu öffnen. Übermütig geworden, verließ er gerade die Jungentoilette im zweiten Stock direkt durch die Wand, als er gegen etwas stieß und jäh durch ein riesen Getöse gebremst wurde. Erschrocken fand er sich wieder inmitten von Einzelteilen einer umgefallenen Rüstung, mit der er nicht gerechnet hatte. Sein Zauberstab war ihm entglitten und direkt vor die Füße des mürrischen Hausmeisters gerollt, den er zuvor kurz beim Nachtessen getroffen hatte.

"Entschuldigen Sie vielmals, Sir. Ich bringe das gleich wieder in Ordnung!" beeilte sich Bod zu versichern und wollte sich nach seinem Zauberstab bücken. Doch die Katze, welche den Hausmeister begleitete, fauchte gefährlich. Filch hingegen ließ sein Gegenüber nicht aus den Augen, während er den Zauberstab langsam aufhob. In der anderen Hand hielt er ein frisch poliertes Schwert, das im Schein der Kerzen bedrohlich glänzte.

Bod versuchte, sich nicht einschüchtern zu lassen. Denn genau das war es, was der Hausmeister zu bezwecken schien, als er mit heiserer Stimme sprach: "Du bist also ein Unhinder und hast geglaubt, das verheimlichen zu können? Dafür wirst du der Schule verwiesen, noch bevor sie angefangen hat. Und falls nicht, werde ich wissen, wie du zu bestrafen bist, wegen Beschädigung von Schuleigentum." Ein hämisches Grinsen verzog sein zerfurchtes Gesicht, während er langsam das Schwert hob.

"Was ist denn ein Unhinder?", wollte Bod wissen, obschon sein Sinn ihm eher danach stand, umgehend die Flucht zu ergreifen. Die Schwertspitze zeigte nun genau auf ihn.

Für einen Moment schenkte Filch seine Aufmerksamkeit der struppigen Katze, die um seine Beine strich. "Er will uns wohl zum Narren halten, Miss Norris. Tut so, als wüsste er nicht, was ein Unhinder ist."

Bod versuchte, die Gunst des Augenblicks zu nützen und unsichtbar zu werden. Aber es gelang ihm genauso wenig wie damals in diesem unsäglichen Pfandhaus.

Nun wandte sich der Hausmeister wieder seinem Opfer zu. "Was für ein Pech, dass ich deinen Zauberstab habe. Sonst wärst du mir womöglich entkommen." Die Schwertspitze berührte nun Bods Brust.

Nobody Owens saß wirklich in der Tinte, dabei hatte der Tag so vielversprechend angefangen. Er wusste nicht, was dieser Hausmeister gegen ihn hatte. Ja, er hatte die Rüstung umgeworfen, aber das war ein Versehen gewesen und hätte leicht wieder rückgängig gemacht werden können. Dessen war sich Bod sicher, denn er hatte beim Nachtessen beobachtet, wie Prof. Flitwick den Krug, welcher Hagrid heruntergefallen war, mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs reparierte. Und was so ein Unhinder war, wusste er immer noch nicht und noch viel weniger, was daran verwerflich sein sollte!

Plötzlich fiel Bod auf, dass Filch seinen Zauberstab, den er immer noch in der Hand hatte, wie einen Fremdkörper von sich weg hielt. Einen eigenen Zauberstab schien er nicht auf sich zu tragen. Ein schlimmer Verdacht stieg in ihm hoch. "Sind Sie überhaupt ein Zauberer?", fragte Bod ohne Umschweife.

Filchs Gesicht verzog sich vor Zorn zu einer Fratze, und die Spitze des Schwerts piekte merklich durch Bods Hemd. "Schweig, Bengel!"

"Ist Ihr Name vielleicht Jack?", bohrte Bod weiter. Wohl wissend, dass diese Frage womöglich die letzte sein würde, die er jemals stellte.

Die Miene des Hausmeisters war wie versteinert, als er einen Schritt zurück wich und mit dem Schwert zum Schlag ausholte. "Du wirst nie wieder diesen Namen erwähnen …" Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein eiskaltes Flüstern.

Bod hatte wenig Hoffnung, diese Begegnung zu überleben. Trotzdem wollte er sich zumindest die Genugtuung nicht nehmen lassen, seinem Gegner zu erklären, dass er ihn durchschaut hatte. "Sie gehören also zu den Jacks für Alle Fälle? Dann lassen Sie mich Ihnen etwas sagen: Sie können mich töten, aber es wird Ihnen nichts nützen. Ihre Bruderschaft existiert nicht mehr. Die Ehrengarde hat gesiegt und Sie sind der Letzte, der übrig bleibt. Außerdem weiß die Schulleiterin alles und wird Ihnen auf die Schliche kommen."

Bevor Bod überhaupt daran denken konnte, dass McGonagall ihn möglicherweise in eine Falle gelockt hatte, überstürzten sich die Ereignisse: Prof. Trelawney, die er beim Essen noch für halb blind und völlig abgehoben gehalten hatte, kam in ihren bunten Roben wie ein Derwisch um die Ecke gewirbelt. Den Hausmeister hingegen schien plötzlich jegliche Kraft verlassen zu haben. Alle Farbe war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen, und er geriet ins Wanken.

"Bei Merlin, Mim und Archimedes! Filch, was tun Sie da? Lassen Sie sofort den Jungen gehen!", schrie Trelawney aufgebracht.

Der Hausmeister liess das Schwert fallen, als ob er sich daran die Hände verbrannt hätte und taumelte rückwärts gegen die Wand. Sein Blick schien leer und er zitterte am ganzen Leib, während er stammelte: "Sie sind tot? Sie sind wirklich alle tot?"

"Ja", bestätigte Bod und atmete tief durch. "Die Prophezeiung hat sich erfüllt, als die letzten Mitglieder Ihrer Bruderschaft mich aufgespürt hatten."

Dann brach Filch zusammen. Prof. Trelawney produzierte sogleich aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes etwas, das aussah wie ein Maulwurf aus blauem Licht, der durch die Luft fegte und hinter der nächsten Biegung verschwand. Dann wandte sie sich dem regungslos am Boden liegenden Mann zu.

Bod fragte sich gerade, woher Prof. Trelawney gewusst hatte, dass er in Gefahr schwebte, als er bemerkte, dass sie zu ihm aufblickte und ihn anlächelte, als ob er seine Frage laut ausgesprochen hätte: "Nun, wozu bin ich denn Hellseherin?"

Minuten später trafen Prof. McGonagall sowie die Schulschwester auf dem Schauplatz ein und nahmen sich des Hausmeisters an. Prof. Sprout kam kurze Zeit später dazu, brachte Bod in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Hufflepuffs und leistete ihm Gesellschaft, während sie auf Nachricht aus dem Schulleiterbüro warteten. Bod beruhigte sich rasch und schilderte seiner Hauslehrerin, was vorgefallen war. Im Gegenzug erzählte sie ihm, dass sie Filch zwar für unausstehlich, jedoch nie für gefährlich gehalten hatte. Außerdem konnte sie Bod erklären, dass ein Unhinder ein Zauberer war, der durch Hindernisse hindurch gehen konnte. Es gab nur ganz wenige von ihnen und sie wies Bod eindringlich darauf hin, dass er diese seltene Fähigkeit dem Ministerium melden und sich strikt an die geltenden Gesetze halten musste.

Schließlich tauchte ein Hauself auf und bat die beiden, sich ins Schulleiterbüro zu begeben. Bod war froh, dass Filch nicht anwesend war. Doch was McGonagall ihm über den Hausmeister erzählte, war nicht das, was er erwartet hatte.

Filch war, wie viele Squibs, eine Endtäuschung für seine Familie gewesen und hatte sich nach Anerkennung gesehnt. Deshalb hatte er sich den Jacks für Alle Fälle anschließen wollen, bis er feststellte, dass diese Bruderschaft aus nichts anderem als kaltblütigen Mördern bestand. Dass er ihr Geheimnis bereits kannte, war sozusagen sein Todesurteil und hätte zumindest Miss Norris beinahe das Leben gekostet. Nur in der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei war Filch wirklich sicher gewesen, weshalb er die Stelle als Hausmeister angenommen hatte. Er fürchtete sich jedoch so sehr vor den Jacks für Alle Fälle, dass er tatsächlich nie ein Sterbenswort über sie verloren hatte.

"Nun, Bod. Mr Filch lässt ausrichten, dass er von deiner Bestrafung wegen Beschädigung von Schuleigentum absieht. Er hat zudem um seine sofortige Entlassung gebeten, was ich ihm natürlich gewährte. Er hasst Kinder …", beendete Prof. McGonagall ihre Erläuterungen.

Wenig später, als Bod allein im Jungenschlafraum der Hufflepuffs war, sortierte er seine Errungenschaften und breitete alles vor seinem Bett aus. Immer beobachtet von Amber, seiner kleinen dreifarbigen Katze mit den bernsteinfarbenen Augen, die er am Nachmittag erstanden hatte.

Bod konnte es noch immer nicht fassen, dass er, statt um die Welt zu reisen, in einer Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei gelandet war. Er war erschöpft und doch konnte er in diesem großen, ruhigen Raum mit lauter leeren Betten keinen Schlaf finden. So viele Rätsel hatten sich an einem einzigen Tag gelöst. Er kannte seinen ursprünglichen Namen, wusste die Wahrheit über die Jacks für Alle Fälle und hatte einen Weg gefunden, mit Silas in Kontakt zu treten. Er wusste, dass der Vampir auch die Owens' informieren würde. Außerdem hatte McGonagall ihm versichert, er sei kein Monster, und gleich am nächsten Abend würde er das Grab seiner Familie besuchen. Er war überzeugt, dass er sie sehen und mit ihnen sprechen konnte.

Seufzend wälzte er sich in seinem riesigen, weichen Bett hin und her. Der Vorfall mit Filch hatte ihm doch ziemlich zugesetzt. Er hätte so gerne jemandem von seinen Erlebnissen erzählt. Jetzt sofort! Aber die Portraits im Gemeinschaftsraum waren verwaist, und anders als Amber durfte er nachts das Quartier der Hufflepuffs nicht verlassen. Regeln waren Regeln.

Also fand er keine Ruhe. Ihm fehlte die Enge und Geborgenheit einer Gruft. Bod zog als erste Maßnahme die schweren Vorhänge seines Himmelbetts fester zu, damit die Weite des Raums ihn nicht noch kribbeliger macht. Doch trotz der Dunkelheit fühlte er sich ausgestellt und beobachtet.

"Hast du Sorgen?", meldete sich eine Stimme aus dem Nichts. Stolz wie ein Pfau und frech wie ein Spatz.

"Liza!", jubelte Bod, riss die Vorhänge zurück und war mit einem Satz aus seinem Bett. Vor ihm stand die durchscheinende Gestalt von Liza Hempstock. Der Geist der Hexe, die man auf dem Schindanger verscharrt hatte und deren Grab nur ein bunter Briefbeschwerer mit ihren Initialen kennzeichnete. Ihre hellblauen Augen funkelten intensiver, als er es je gesehen hatte.

"Sprichst du wieder mit mir?", fragte er glücklich und ließ sich zurück auf sein Bett sinken.

"Vielleicht …", antwortete sie keck.

**Zusammenfassung (Das Graveyard Buch von Neil Gaiman)****  
**  
Nobody Owens - oder kurz Bod - lebt auf einem Friedhof seit dem Tag, als seine Eltern und seine Schwester ermordet wurden. In jener Nacht klettert er, gerade mal ein Jahr alt, aus seinem Bett und gelangt zum nahen Friedhof. Dies ist sein Glück, denn der Mann namens Jack folgt ihm, um sein Werk zu vollenden. Doch dem verschreckten Geist seiner Mutter gelingt es, Mitleid in den Bewohnern des Friedhofs zu wecken, welche den Jungen als Ehrenbürger aufnehmen und ihn damit schützen können. Sein späterer Vormund, der Vampir Silas, vertreibt den Mörder vorerst und lenkt ihn auf eine falsche Fährte.

Während seines Lebens auf dem Friedhof bei seinen neuen Eltern, Mrs und Mr Owens, erlangt Bod verschiedene Fähigkeiten: Unsichtbar werden, durch Türen und Mauern gehen, Traumwandeln und dergleichen. Er erkundet alte Gräber, lernt von den Verstorbenen verschiedenster Epochen und trifft Wesen, die mit den Toten in Verbindung stehen. Nebst Silas und Miss Lupescu, einem Werwolf, die beide zu einer mysteriösen Ehrengarde gehören, freundet sich Bod mit Liza Hempstock an, dem Geist einer jungen Frau, die als Hexe hingerichtet und außerhalb der geweihten Erde verscharrt wurde.

Zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit darf Bod den Friedhof nicht verlassen. Irgendwo lauert immer noch der Mann namens Jack, der ihn töten will. Trotzdem geht Bod irgendwann zur Schule, wo er durch seinen Sinn für Gerechtigkeit mehr auffällt, als ihm lieb ist. Er trifft seine einzige "normale" Freundin Scarlett Amber Perkins aus Kindstagen wieder und gerät zusammen mit ihr ausgerechnet an den Mann namens Jack. Doch Bod ist zu einem ebenbürtigen Gegner herangereift. Durch den Einsatz seiner außergewöhnlichen Begabungen schafft er es, dass sich der Mann namens Jack sowie der Rest des Geheimbundes der "Jacks für Alle Fälle" endgültig selbst eliminieren. Kurz darauf muss er feststellen, dass der Friedhof ihn allmählich ausschließt und er seine Fähigkeiten verliert. Nun ist der 15-jährige Junge auf sich allein gestellt, hat aber in der Welt der Lebenden nichts mehr zu befürchten. So macht er sich einigermaßen zuversichtlich auf in eine ungewisse Zukunft.


	9. Kandidat X

**Daß ich hier JEDEN Sonntag arbeiten muss, hat mir vorher auch niemand gesagt! Lasst Euch das eine Warnung sein. Immer brav das Kleingedruckte lesen, bevor man was unterschreibt.****  
****Und immer hingucken!****  
****Ich dachte ja, ich hätte ein Autogramm gegeben *prrrffffttttt*, und jetzt steh' ich hier. Ein bißchen Mitleid wär auch fein ...****  
****Was?****  
****Keiner?****  
****Hartherzige Bande!****  
****Aber bittebittebitte — Hauptsache, Ihr habt was zu lesen ... ich kann mir ja hier'n Wolf moderieren ...****  
****Was soll das heißen, ich soll die Klappe halten? ...****  
**

Wo Sie grad sagen Wolf — attack09 hat eine freie Arbeit für Euch.  
(Mörderüberleitung, oder?)

www. fanfiction u/1442324/attack09

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

A/N: Wie üblich habe ich bei der Kalendervorbereitung lauthals „HIER!" gebrüllt, um dann ebenso leidenschaftlich darauf zu hoffen, dass wir genug Beiträge zusammen bekommen, dass ich nicht zwingend schreiben müsste. Selbstverständlich war das (auch wie üblich) eine vergebliche Hoffnung; zumal ich ohnehin einen OS schuldig war, da ich bei der EM wieder das Wetten nicht sein lassen konnte und auch nicht bei diversen Pferderennen. Langer Rede, kurzer Sinn, ich musste 25 Drabbles schreiben, die ich in Form eines OS' zusammengefasst habe.

Es ist – OBACHT: PREMIERE! -, eine freie Arbeit. Dummerweise habe ich mich auch noch goosen lassen und habe diese Goose (*hust*) sehr frei ausgelegt, hoffe jedoch auf Nachsicht.

Dieser OS ist glaedr gewidmet, die mich mit der Gans beauftragte.

**ACHTUNG: Triggerwarnung!**

**Auf Menschen, die in ihrem Leben Gewalt jeglicher Art erlebt haben, könnte dieser Text verstörend wirken.**

**Kandidat X****  
**  
Sie kommen, dich zu holen.  
Sie kommen immer, dich zu holen. Sie kratzen mit scharfen Krallen an den Rändern des Unterbewusstseins, lassen Träume platzen und entführen ins Nichts. In etwas, das schlimmer ist als die Dunkelheit, in eine andere Realität. Auf die andere Seite. Und je mehr du dich wehrst, desto grausamer ist das, was du dort erlebst, je heftiger du dich sträubst, desto gewaltsamer werden die Vorstellungen, denen du ausgesetzt bist. Es gibt Ungeheuer, und es gibt dich. Um deine Furcht zu bekämpfen, musst du zu dem werden, was du fürchtest.  
Bist du bereit, dich deinen Ängsten zu stellen?

o0o

Die Anzeige entbehrt jeglicher Finesse. Sie unterscheidet sich in nichts von all den anderen reißerischen Annoncen, die sich auf den vorletzten Seiten der Tageszeitungen tummeln, angefangen mit der in Großbuchstaben schreienden Forderung, jemanden anzurufen bis hin zu den Verzweifelten und Einsamen, die sich auf wenigen Zeilen und für wenige Tage in Märchenprinzessinnen und –prinzen verwandeln, bis die Wirklichkeit wieder über sie hereinbricht. Trotzdem hat sie X hierher geführt. Zu diesem Gebäude in einem Teil der Innenstadt, welchem er vorher noch nie Beachtung geschenkt hat. Institut für Verhaltensforschung, steht auf einer unauffälligen Plakette an einem nicht ganz unauffälligen Eingangsbereich mitsamt Pförtnerloge.

X steht wie erstarrt davor, den Kopf ein wenig zurückgelegt. Kann sich nicht rühren. Kann sich nicht entscheiden. Der Pförtnerbereich ist leer, stellt er fest, als er durch das Fenster schielt. Er stößt den Atem aus, den er angehalten hat, erleichtert oder frustriert, er weiß es nicht. Macht einen Schritt zurück, dann noch einen. Stößt gegen etwas.  
Oder jemanden.  
„Möchten Sie zu uns, mein junger Freund?" Der Mann hinter ihm ist kaum eine Schuhsohle größer als er, kaum älter als er, kaum … gefährlich. Obwohl die Augen des anderen nicht die einer Schlange sind, fühlt sich X wie das Kaninchen.

„Sie sind wegen der Anzeige hier?" Eine leise Frage, die kaum eine solche ist. Stummes Nicken. X hat sich entschieden. Ein leichter Druck auf seinem Arm, X folgt nicht, X geht voraus. Er hebt den Kopf, hat irgendwann einmal gelesen, dass eine stolze äußere Haltung eine ebensolche innere bewirkt. Es stimmt nicht. „Einen Moment." Die leise Stimme des Mannes lässt ihn innehalten, verharren. Sie befinden sich in einem langen Gang, der mit schmutziggrauem Linoleum ausgelegt ist und von Neonlampen grell ausgeleuchtet wird. „Warten Sie?" Wieder eine Frage, die keine ist. X wird nicht weglaufen. Nie wieder. Auch nicht vor Ungeheuern.

Der Mann verschwindet, fast lautlos. Als X seinen Kopf hebt, steht er allein in dem Flur, der ihn frösteln lässt, obwohl es nicht kalt ist. Schnell sieht er nach unten, auf seine Hände, die mit einem Narbengeflecht überzogen sind. Die Narben verschwinden unter den Ärmeln, doch sie hören nicht auf. Sie hören niemals auf. Sind immer da. Er will es nicht anders, will sich jeden Tag, jede Stunde, jeden Moment erinnern. An ein Lächeln, welches niemals von den Lippen weicht, blitzende Zähne, blitzende Klingen, glühende Zigaretten. Da ist eine Stimme in ihm. Die Stimme seines Herrn. Seines Vaters. Nicht literarisch.

„Guten Tag."  
Er sieht auf. Ein weiterer Mann. Älter. Grauer. Gebeugter. Ein Professor, denkt er. „Ich bin Doktor G." Ein lascher Händedruck, eine müde Kopfbewegung. „Gehen wir. Haben Sie etwas gegen eine kleine Unterhaltung?"  
Diese Frage ist eine Frage. X schüttelt den Kopf. Ein Seil schlingt sich um seinen Hals. Unsichtbar. Nur in seinem Kopf, doch nicht weniger echt. Er schluckt, ringt nach Luft. Zu wenig. Hier gibt es zu wenig Sauerstoff. Ihm schwindelt. Der Mann ohne Schlangenaugen schiebt behutsam eine Hand unter seinen Ellenbogen. Stützt. Führt. Folgt.  
Wortlos.  
X kann wieder durchatmen, doch es fällt ihm nicht viel leichter.

Der Doktor lässt ihm den Vortritt in einen kleinen Raum. X möchte sofort umkehren, gehen, rennen. Weit weg. Sich nicht mehr umdrehen. Doch in ihm ist nicht nur die Stimme des Herrn. In ihm sitzt auch ein kleiner, verängstigter Junge, der gern ein Drachentöter wäre. Er ist auf dem Weg dorthin. Ein Lehrling. Er will lernen, wie man Drachen tötet. Wenn sie nicht schneller sind, denkt X, schließt diesen Gedanken weg, in einen Käfig. In den Käfig, in den er auch bald die Drachen sperren wird. Tot oder lebendig. „Haben Sie sich auf unserer Internetseite informiert?", fragt Doktor G ruhig.

Zum ersten Mal öffnet er den Mund. Reden ist keine unwillkürliche Fähigkeit mehr. Sandpapier auf der Zunge, am Gaumen, in seinen Innereien. Er kann noch kein Schwert heben, aber er kann dem Drachen ins Gesicht sehen.  
„Gehirnforschung. Gewalttäter. Rehabilitation." Mehr bringt er nicht hervor. Ein Anfang.  
Der Mann ohne Schlangenaugen schweigt und beobachtet. Doktor G nickt. „Und was sind Ihre Erfahrungen mit Gewalt?"  
„Alles!", stößt X hervor. „Alles." Es ergibt keinen Sinn, das weiß er. Also schiebt er den Ärmel seiner Jacke hoch. Zerrt seinen Pullover hoch, entblößt sich. Die Männer starren auf eine zerfurchte Landkarte aus Bosheit und Gemeinheit.

Doktor G neigt seinen Kopf. „Ein Verwandter?"  
„Mein Vater." Er nennt einen Namen. Hochgezogene Augenbrauen. Nicht unerwartet.  
„Sie sind X." Der Mann ohne Schlangenaugen spricht ehrfürchtig. „Sie sind perfekt. Niemand ist so perfekt wie Sie."  
Sie schlagen über ihm zusammen, die Bilder, die Schreie, seine Schreie. Er stürzt ins Nichts und sieht die Flüssigkeit. Dunkel. Klebrig. Nicht mehr warm. Das ist kein Blut, das ist … Flüssigkeit. Irgendeine. Die von etwas tropft, das auch kein Messer ist. Da ist auch keine Stimme, die flüstert und flüstert und flüstert: Kleiner Bastard. Leide. Stirb.  
Er reißt die Augen auf, weit auf. Drachentöter!

„Atmen Sie." Doktor G. „Ganz ruhig, nicht zu tief. Konzentrieren Sie sich auf meine Stimme. Gut machen Sie das." G verschränkt die Hände. „Wir testen eine neuartige Behandlungsmethode. Stark vereinfacht ausgedrückt, verbinden wir zwei Gehirne, das eines Gewalttäters und das eines Menschen, der Gewalt erlebt hat. Wir setzen die Probanden gewissen Reizen aus und assimilieren den Geist des Gewalttäters mit dem eines Opfers. Natürlich sorgen wir dafür, dass das Gehirn desjenigen, der die Gewalt erlebt hat, dominant ist. Der Täter wird spüren, was es heißt, Angst zu haben. Er wird den Schmerz des Opfers erleben, die Verzweiflung, die Hoffnungslosigkeit."

X schluckt. „Ja", flüstert er, doch er wagt es nicht, die Augen zu heben. „Gab es bereits Kandidaten vor mir?" Da! Er kann sprechen. Er kann denken. Er kann ein Schwert führen. Später einmal.  
G zögert unmerklich. „Wir hatten Bewerber, die sich vorgestellt haben, doch niemand hat bis jetzt so gut in unser Schema gepasst wie Sie. Sehen Sie, da kommen Leute – Weltverbesserer, Ignoranten, die nichts wissen, nichts erlebt haben." Er bricht ab, doch X weiß, was er ihm sagen will.  
„Niemand von denen …" Niemand von denen war gefoltert worden. Niemand von denen hat gewusst, wie der Tod schmeckt.

Der Mann ohne Schlangenaugen nähert sich X behutsam. „Möchten Sie einen Rundgang machen? Wenn Sie danach immer noch an dem Test teilnehmen wollen, würde ich einen medizinischen Check an Ihnen vornehmen, um sicherzustellen, dass Sie gesund und stark genug sind?" Es formuliert gern Fragen, die keine Fragen sind, denkt X, doch er nickt knapp.  
G steht auf. „Vielen Dank für Ihren Mut." Er reicht ihm nicht die Hand, und keiner der beiden berührt ihn in diesem Augenblick. X fühlt sich nicht mutig. Er geht hinter dem Mann her, der sich als D vorstellt. D wie Drachentöter? X möchte daran glauben.

Sie laufen durch endlose Gänge, glaubt er, betreten Büros, Labore, medizinische Abteilungen. Alles ist hell erleuchtet. Fast schon schmerzhaft grelles Licht in den Fluren, Räumen, doch er beschwert sich nicht. Es gibt keine einzige Stelle, in der ein Schatten lauern könnte. Kein Platz für Ungeheuer, die sich aus dem Dunklen auf ihn stürzen. X weiß, dass das nicht stimmt. Sie müssen mindestens einen Drachen hier haben, sonst könnten sie ihr Experiment nicht starten. Er versteht nicht viel von dem, was D ihm erklärt, aber er stellt keine Fragen. X ist kein Weltverbesserer. Ihm reicht es, wenn es ihm besser geht.

Als D seine letzten medizinischen Tests beendet hat, fühlt er sich, als wäre er einen Marathon gelaufen. Er hat das Gefühl, im Sitzen einschlafen zu können und tut es auch. Zumindest schrickt er zusammen, als Doktor G neben ihm steht und in seinem zerknitterten Gesicht ein helles Leuchten liegt. G sieht aus, als wäre es Weihnachten. „Mein lieber X", sagt er. Wiederholt es gleich noch einmal. „Mein lieber X!" Mit mehr Nachdruck. „Wir können sofort anfangen, wenn Sie soweit sind."  
Was? Heute noch? Jetzt?  
X schluckt, verschluckt sich. „Ich bin so müde."  
Nur ein Murmeln, doch G hört ihn trotzdem.

„Das ist perfekt!", versichert er. „Ihre Gehirnwellen werden sich schneller unseren Reizen anpassen. Verstehen Sie?"  
X versteht nicht, aber das gibt er nicht zu. „Weil ich mich nicht wehren soll", flüstert er.  
„So ist es." Der Mann ohne Schlangenaugen lächelt ihn freundlich an. „Kommen Sie mit, schauen Sie!" Er hastet voran, mit plötzlicher, unglaublicher Energie. X folgt, sieht sich einem länglichen, hellen Raum gegenüber, bleibt an der Tür stehen. Ein Bett steht genau in der Mitte, und allein der Anblick dieses Bettes lässt seine Glieder schwer werden. Nicht einmal die blinkenden Maschinen, aus denen Schläuche und Kabel führen, stören ihn.

„Legen Sie sich hin", schlägt D vor. „Probieren Sie es aus. Nein, nein, lassen Sie die Schuhe und all ihre Sachen an." X gehorcht. Das kann er gut.  
Die Matratze ist weich, und er versinkt, und sie passt sich seiner Körperform an. Doktor G hebt etwas hoch, das wie eine Badekappe aussieht, und von dem unzählige Kabel mit metallischen Knöpfen hängen. G erklärt; ein ununterbrochener Redestrom fließt aus seinem Mund, doch X kann mit all diesen Fremdwörtern nichts anfangen. Elektroden, sagt G. Und Elektroenzephalografie und Hirnstrommessung. Er redet von Hirnwellenfrequenzen und Anpassung und Übertragung und Synapsen, von Schnittstellen und Assimilation.

Er schließt die Augen, als ihm die Kappe übergestülpt wird. D übernimmt die Erläuterungen, und obwohl er auch nicht begreift, was der Mann ohne Schlangenaugen sagt, schweigt er. Ein leichtes Summen vibriert in seinem Kopf, und Doktor G hämmert auf das Eingabefeld der Maschine ein. Seine Haaransätze kribbeln. „Sind Sie bereit, X?" Er nickt stumm. Ist es nicht ein wenig zu spät für diese Frage? Er ist hergekommen, um Monstern zu zeigen, was einer ihrer Art ihm angetan hatte. Es soll das ethische Bewusstsein dieses Monsters verändern. Für X ist es nichts anderes als Drachentöten oder endgültig verschlungen zu werden.

Das Summen verstärkt sich, wird tiefer, scheint sein Innerstes einzuhüllen. Selbst wenn er die Augen jetzt öffnen wollte, er könnte es nicht. Er beginnt zu schweben, seine Arme, seine Beine, sein Körper wird schwerelos, X ist leicht wie ein Ballon, und er steigt höher. Er befindet sich in einem diffusen Zwielicht, in einem watteweichen Nebel, und er weiß, er ist in seinem Geist angekommen. Gut, denkt er. Genau so soll es sein. Zuerst muss man in sich selbst ruhen, hat ihm D erklärt. Erst wenn er sicher verankert wäre, würde man das Monster hinzuschalten und es von X übernehmen lassen.

Ein kalter Hauch dringt aus dem Boden, streicht über ihn hinweg. Gänsehaut stellt sich auf, und er spannt sich an. Nicht kämpfen, hat D gesagt. Nicht wehren, hat G hinzugefügt. X atmet heftig, gibt nach, kann sich jedoch nicht daran hindern, sich umzudrehen. Er sieht nichts, da ist nur watteweiche, graue Unendlichkeit. Ist sein Geist so leer oder muss das ein körperloses Nichts sein? Frost schließt sich um ihn, und es wird immer kälter. X ist überzeugt, dass Reif auf seinem Inneren liegt. Die Kälte breitet sich aus, nimmt ihm den Atem. Sein rasselnder Atem dröhnt überlaut in dem Nebel.

Und dann ist eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, eine Stimme, die er kennt, zu gut kennt. Du kleiner Bastard, flüstert die Stimme. Kleiner, dreckiger Bastard. Hast du mich vermisst? Hast du gedacht, es wäre vorbei? Hast du geglaubt, du könntest mir entkommen? Du kannst mir nicht entkommen, X, weil du ein Teil von mir bist. Ich habe dich gezeugt, ich habe dich geformt, ich bin der Herr und Meister, ich bin dein Gott. Du bist weniger als nichts, und du hast es gewagt, dich mir entgegen zu stellen? Ich werde dich bestrafen, leiden lassen, quälen, deine Haut abziehen, dich töten.

Wo kommt die Stimme her? X kann nicht mehr denken. Er sollte über das Böse triumphieren, er wollte der Drachentöter sein. Stattdessen ist der Drache über ihm, auf ihm, in ihm. Er reißt mit seinen Klauen tiefe Löcher in seinen Leib, Blut spritzt, als sich eine scharfe, sichelförmige Kralle tief in seinen Brustkorb bohrt und dort langsam und genüsslich die Haut aufreißt, wie mit einem Buttermesser durch Eingeweide und Organe schneidet. Rippen bieten keine Abwehr, zerreißen, zerbrechen, werden zu Staub zermahlen, als würden sie nicht existieren. Wie kann ein Geist schreiend auf dem Boden liegend und sich in Todesangst winden?

X reißt die Augen auf und kann wieder sehen. Kann seinen Körper sehen, der noch immer auf dem Bett liegt, wenn auch nicht regungslos. Sein Atem fliegt, seine Brust hebt und senkt sich und brennt lichterloh, scheint Feuer gefangen zu haben, so schwer fällt es ihm, Luft in seine Lungen zu pumpen. D steht neben ihm, redet beruhigend auf ihn ein, doch da ist nur ein Rauschen in seinen Ohren, ein gewaltiger Strom, der ihn von der Außenwelt abschneidet. „Er kann Ihnen nichts tun", sagt D beschwörend. „Aber Sie dürfen sich nicht wehren, denn das ist es, was er will."

Nicht wehren? X begreift nicht. Doktor G hat gesagt, er würde den Geist des Ungeheuers einhüllen, würde ihm vermitteln, was ihm angetan worden ist, doch nichts davon ist geschehen. D beugt sich über ihn. „Sie müssen nachgeben", sagt er ernst. „Diese Monster leben von der verzweifelten Gegenwehr, also wehren Sie sich nicht. Wenn Sie sofort Schmerzen erleben, ist Ihr Geist dem seinen überlegen, das kennt er nicht, und er wird verzweifeln." X hat Fragen, viele Fragen, doch er kann sie nicht stellen, denn das Summen beginnt wieder, und schon ist er allein in seinem Geist. Er muss nicht lange warten.

G und der Mann ohne Schlangenaugen sehen regungslos zu. Sie sitzen hinter einer dicken Glasscheibe und beobachten den zuckenden Mann auf dem Bett. Er hat seinen Mund weit aufgerissen und schreit. Lautlos. Seine Hände zittern, seine Beine krampfen. G berührt den Touchscreen, verändert einige Parameter. Sie beobachten stumm, wie X erschlafft. Die Tür öffnet sich automatisch; ein Lämmchen stakst auf unsicheren Beinen in den dunklen Raum. X schlägt die Augen auf. Lächelt. Sieht sich um. Nimmt das breite, gekrümmte Messer, welches neben ihm liegt. D macht sich Notizen. Verschmelzung geglückt. Kandidat X hat bestanden.  
Dunkle Flüssigkeit spritzt an die Glasscheibe.

o0o

Es zieht durch die geplatzten Fensterscheiben, Glasscherben drohen zackig in einen gleichmütigen, grauen Himmel, eingestürzte Wände und wie Strohhalme abgeknickte Stahlträger vereinigen sich zu einem Trümmerfeld. Geborstene Gasleitungen ragen leichenstarr aus großen, zertrümmerten Steinplatten. Jemand, der hier durchginge, würde Bruchstücke des Gebäudes unter seinen Füßen zermalmen, Beton und Rohre und Leitungen, zersetzt und verrostet. Vielleicht würde er auf dem halb eingefallenen Schreibtisch die vergilbte Zeitung entdecken, den Staub wegwischen und die Schlagzeile entziffern.  
Zombies überrennen die Städte und schlachten Menschen ab! Militär machtlos!  
Doch es ist niemand mehr da, der diese Worte lesen könnte. Niemand.  
Die Drachentöter sind alle tot.

**Ende**


	10. God's in his heaven, Teil 1

**Und? Hattet Ihr auch ein schönes Wochenende?****  
****Ja?****  
****Schön für Euch! Und jetzt ist wieder Montag?****  
****Ätsch!****  
****Aber immerhin gibt's, dem Rudel sei Dank, was Tolles zu lesen.****  
**

Heute gibt's den ersten Teil von Kakyuus Crossover: Harry Potter x Neon Genesis Evangelion

www. fanfiktion. de/u/Kakyuu

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

_Disclaimer: Mir nix, sondern der Rowling. Na ja zumindest ein bisschen. Viel mehr davon gehört aber mein persönlichen Gott: Hideaki Anno. Folgerichtig ist mein Crossover Beitrag Neon Genesis Evangelion X Harry Potter. Tatsächlich funktionieren die Timelines von EVA und HP ziemlich gut zusammen. Zumindest in meinem Kopf. Für die EVA „Insider". Ich liebe die Originalserie und ich vergöttere Rebuild of Evangelion, aber ich weigere mich, Asuka den dämlichen Beinamen Shikinami zu verpassen. Wo kommt der überhaupt her? Für mich bleibt sie Soryu Asuka Langley und basta.__  
_  
Zu Neon Genesis Evangelion:  
Die Welt, wie wir sie kennen wurde am 13. September 2000 durch ein Ereignis verändert, dass sich Second Impact nennt. Ein Krieg zwischen Pakistan und Indien vernichtet Tokyo beinahe völlig, der Meeresspiegel steigt drastisch und überschwemmt weite Teile des Landes. Forscher haben am Nordpol, durch einen missglückten Test mit einem nicht näher identifizierten Objekt namens ADAM, dieses Ereignis ausgelöst, etwas in Gang gesetzt, dass sie nicht mehr stoppen können. Die Invasion der Engel. Kurz darauf wird die Organisation SEELE gegründet, die sich zur Aufgabe macht, diese Engel zu erforschen und den Third Impact aufzuhalten. Eigentlich hat SEELE ganz andere Ziele, aber zumindest deren Geheimprojekt GEHIRN, später NERV, soll diese Aufgabe formal erfüllen. Zu diesem Zweck werden die Evangelions erschaffen, riesige mechanische Krieger, die jedoch nicht, wie man so denken könnte, Maschinen sind, sondern ihren Panzer mehr zum Schutz vor sich selber tragen. Denn sie sind Klone des ersten Engels ADAM. Na ja, nicht ganz, Einheit 01 ist dann doch noch mal spezieller und ein Lilith Klon und wenn ihr euch jetzt fragt:  
Verdammt, warum sind das so viele kranke Fakten, dann kann ich nur sagen: Das war erst der Anfang. Eigentlich ist die EVA Handlung so komplex, dass sie allein objektiv betrachtet 3 Seiten füllen würde. Also raffen wir das ganze jetzt noch ein bisschen dramatischer.  
Evangelions lassen sich nur von Teenys steuern, fragt nicht, das ist so. So ein EVA braucht nämlich eine Seele und die der jugendlichen ist noch formbar. Für die EVA Insider erspare ich jetzt mal die Vermutungen warum das so ist, ebenso setze ich die „Regeln" die es für die Children gibt ein wenig außer Kraft. Müssen ja nicht alle tote Mütter haben. Außerdem muss man grenzwertig geisteskrank dafür sein. Okay, sehr geisteskrank!  
Da hätten wir also Shinji Ikari, dessen Vater Kommandant von NERV ist und ein ganz schönes Arschloch obendrein. Dann gibt's da noch Asuka Langley, die olle Egomanin und Rei Ayanami, die eigentlich nur ein Klon ist und mindestens drei Mal in der Serie stirbt und wiederkommt. Ja, Rei ist äußerst ersetzbar und seit Rebuild noch Mari Makinami, die ein wenig Evageil ist, um das mal auf den Punkt zu bringen.  
Zum Start der Geschichte sind die Evangelions bereits in Planung, bzw in Serienproduktion, effektiv in Betrieb sind aber natürlich nur EVA 00, EVA 01 und EVA 02.  
Dann gäbe es da noch Misato Katsuragi, kommandierender Offizier der Children und natürlich Ritsuko Akagi, mein Hassobjekt. Die ist Wissenschaftsuschi und nervt.  
Die Children haben nun die Aufgabe, mit Hilfe der Evangelions die Engel zu stoppen, die versuchen an das heranzukommen, das im NERV Hauptquartier, tief unter der Erde, verborgen ist. Die Children selbst werden oftmals leider im Dunkeln gelassen und sind für Kommandant Ikari ziemlich ersetzbar. Auch die Nichtklonkinder. Und hier beginnt mein Berührungspunkt mit Harry Potter ;)

**God's in his heaven**

**All's right with the world**

Der Mann, der vor ihr stand, gefiel ihr nicht. Wäre es nach ihr gegangen, hätte er ihre Schule nie betreten, doch der Zaubereiminister hatte sie regelrecht angefleht, diesem schweigsamen Muggel und seiner Begleitung Einlass zu gewähren, sodass sie es schlecht hatte verweigern können.  
Dennoch fragte sich Minerva McGonagall, was es damit auf sich hatte, der Mann saß seit mehreren Stunden in der großen Halle, wo die meisten Schüler ihre Hausaufgaben machten und sprach hin und wieder ein oder zwei Worte mit seinem Begleiter.  
Sie behielt ihn genau im Auge, auch wenn sie seine Sprache nicht verstand, so war sie dennoch in der Lage, sein Verhalten ein wenig zu deuten. Er suchte etwas. Nur was? Und was, wenn er es gefunden hatte? Denn sie hatte eine Anweisung bekommen, die sie beunruhigte. Diesem Mann, der sich nur knapp als Gendo Ikari vorgestellt hatte, war Zugang zu jedem Geheimnis der Schule gewährt worden. Warum bloß? Nie hatte ein Muggel Hogwarts betreten dürfen. Zornig knirschte sie mit den Zähnen und beobachtete ihn weiter.  
Sein Begleiter trug eine militärische Uniform, vermutlich ein hohes Tier bei den Muggeln in irgendeiner Armee, auf die sie alle so heiß waren. Minerva schnaubte verächtlich, sodass sogar der unfreundliche Mann seinen Blick hob und sie böse anstarrte. Ach, vermutlich nicht einmal böse, er konnte wahrscheinlich gar nicht anders schauen, deswegen war sein Gemütszustand immer hinter diesem bösen Blick verborgen.  
Ja, guck du nur, dachte sie. Deine Armee und dein Militär machen Kriege. Kriege gegen die selbst Zauberer machtlos waren. Kriege in denen ganze Städte vom Antlitz der Erde gefegt wurden. Sollte es dem Mann nicht zu denken geben, dass seine eigene Heimatstadt durch so etwas zerstört worden war? Vermutlich sah er diesen Zusammenhang nicht.  
Ein Ruck ging durch den Fremden, der da dreist am Lehrertisch seinen Platz beanspruchte. Er hatte etwas gesehen.  
Die beiden tuschelten nun, beinahe schon aufgeregt.  
Minerva folgte seinem Blick. Er fiel auf den Tisch der Gryffindors.  
Der Begleiter des unfreundlichen Mannes besaß noch die Unverfrorenheit, dorthin zu zeigen.  
Die zwei Zauberer von Zaubereiministerium, die die Muggel begleiteten wurden nun gerufen.  
Minerva konnte nicht verstehen, was der Übersetzer der beiden sprach, doch die Worte des anderen umso mehr.  
„Ich... das geht nicht."  
Hektisch begannen nun die zwei Japaner auf den Übersetzer einzureden, der ganz blass geworden war.  
Um was feilschten die vier dort? Wieso besaß der Muggel die Macht, die Schulleiterin von Hogwarts wie ein ungezogenes Kind an einen weit entfernten Tisch zu verbannen.  
„Dazu brauchen wir die Erlaubnis der Schulleiterin", versuchte der eine möglichst würdevoll zu sagen, doch unter dem stechenden Blick Gendo Ikaris schmolz sein letztes bisschen Würde wie Eis in der Sonne.  
„Professor?", rief er zu ihr hinüber.  
Minerva tat so als habe sie nicht gehört, nur um zu demonstrieren, dass sie entschied, wann es Zeit war, sich einzumischen. So ließ sie noch einige Sekunden verstreichen, bevor sie sich nun vollends von ihrem Stuhl gleiten ließ und mit langsamen Schritten zu den Vieren hinüber.  
„Was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte sie argwöhnisch.  
„Die Herren wollen Victoire mitnehmen", sagte der eine Ministeriumszauberer mit nervösem Blick.  
„Wohin wollen Sie Miss Weasley mitnehmen?", fragte sie streng den bärtigen Mann, der sich Ikari nannte.  
Sie wusste, dass er ihre Worte verstand.  
„Sie eignet sich perfekt für unsere Bedürfnisse", antwortete er sogleich mit einem unangenehmen Akzent.  
„Miss Weasley bereitet sich gerade für die ZAGs vor, ich glaube nicht, dass sie viel Zeit haben wird, mit Ihnen zu plaudern", entgegnete sie eisern.  
Keiner ihrer Schüler sollte auch nur ein Wort mit diesem schrecklichen Mann sprechen.  
„Professor, ich fürchte das geht so nicht. Der Zaubereiminister hat deutlichst zu verstehen gegeben, dass Mr. Ikari dazu befugt ist, Schüler dieser Schule für einen Test mitzunehmen."  
„Warum wird mir das nicht mitgeteilt?", fuhr Minerva auf. „Niemand wird einen meiner Schüler mitnehmen.  
„Professor", antwortete der Ministeriumszauberer versöhnlich. „Wir haben die Order bekommen, uns notfalls gegen ihren Willen durchzusetzen." Er sah betreten aus. „Wir würden es jedoch vorziehen, das nicht tun zu müssen."  
Minerva sah den Mann fassungslos an. Schweigend wandte sie sich zum Gryffindortisch um, wo Victoire immer noch nicht gemerkt hatte, dass es hier vorne um sie ging. Sie plauderte stattdessen im Flüsterton mit ihrer Tischnachbarin und kicherte hinter vorgehaltener Hand, so wie es ein Mädchen in ihrem Alter tun sollte.  
„Was werden Sie mit ihr tun?", verlangte sie von Ikari zu wissen.  
„Sie erhält ein Stipendium von NERV, wenn sie sich gut anstellt", antwortete er in seinem wundersamen Englisch.

..::~::..

Victoire konnte gar nicht fassen, was da mit ihr geschehen war. Die Muggel, die ein bisschen merkwürdig, aber sonst recht freundlich zu ihr gewesen waren, hatten sie an ein merkwürdiges Gerät angeschlossen, dafür hatte man sogar eigens einen Raum in Hogwarts gefunden, an dem diese Maschine funktionierte, kurz darauf waren sie ganz aus dem Häuschen gewesen und der Mann, der sich als Fuyutsuki vorgestellt hatte, hatte sie überschwänglich gelobt.  
Warum Professor McGonagall so böse ausgesehen hatte, verstand sie nicht, denn die beiden Herren hatten ihr ein Stipendium in Deutschland angeboten. Wer bekam das schon? Offenbar hatten sie sonst niemanden getestet, sie war die einzige gewesen und das schmeichelte ihr natürlich.  
Dann hatten die zwei Herren sie in einem Muggelauto herumgefahren, den ganzen weiten Weg bis Shell Cottage, damit sie ihre Eltern um Erlaubnis bitten konnte.  
Was sie wohl mit einem Stipendium für Muggel sollte, das fragte sie sich nicht. Offenbar war es ja etwas, das sowohl Muggel als auch Zauberer lernen konnten. Vielleicht wurde sie dadurch ja sogar berühmt?  
In den schillernsten Farben malte sich Victoire aus, wie sehr sich ihre Eltern freuen würden, sie, die älteste Tochter, im zarten Alter von 15 Jahren, eine Stipendiatin. Das würde sicher Eindruck machen.  
„Maman", rief sie, als das Haus in Sichtweite kam. „Maman!"  
Unter dem Vordach sah sie die vertraute Gestalt ihrer Mutter, die sich offenbar gerade mit einem Buch auf die Veranda zurückgezogen hatte und nun erschrocken aufsah.  
„Victoire?!"  
„Maman!", rief sie erneut und stürmte auf ihre überraschte Mutter zu.  
„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte ihre Mutter verwundert blinzelnd, dann erst nahm sie sie in die Arme.  
Lachend löste sich Victoire aus der Umarmung. „Ich bin auserwählt worden?"  
„Mon Dieu, was bist du?", fragte ihre Mutter verwirrt.  
„Ich habe ein Stipendium bekommen. In Deutschland."  
„Was?"  
Ihre Mutter sah nicht halb so begeistert aus, wie Victoire sich das in ihrem Tagträumen ausgemalt hatte.  
„Wo ist Papa?", wechselte Victoire diplomatisch das Thema. Vielleicht würde sich ihr Vater ein wenig mehr freuen.  
„Der ist in Tunesien, mein Schatz, das habe ich dir erst letzte Woche geschrieben", sagte ihre Mutter leise und starrte sie nun aus großen Augen, die den ihren so ähnlich waren, an.  
„Also", machte Victoire nun ihrerseits ein wenig verwirrt. „Ich bin ausgewählt worden für ein super geheimes Forschungsprojekt."  
„Von wem?", verlangte ihre Mutter zu wissen.  
Wieso lief das hier alles so schief? Wieso reagierte ihre Mutter nur genauso, wie Professor McGonagall? Dieser merkwürdige Blick.  
„Ja, also", stammelte Victoire nun in Erklärungsnot. Was genau diese Leute dort in Deutschland taten, wusste sie auch nicht so recht. Es klang alles so wissenschaftlich. Und der mürrische Mann hatte etwas von Piloten erzählt. Victoire kannte Piloten, die steuerten Muggelflugzeuge. Vielleicht sollte sie so etwas auch lernen. Vielleicht hatten sie irgendetwas an ihr gemessen, das ihnen sagte, sie sei eine gute Pilotin.  
„Von NERV", begann sie erneut. „Die forschen seit dem Second Impact..."  
„Und wozu brauchen sie dich?", unterbrach ihre Mutter erzürnt. „Victoire, das ist Irrsinn. Schlag dir das aus dem Kopf. Du solltest in Hogwarts sein und dich auf deine ZAGs vorbereiten."  
„Aber Maman", jammerte Victoire. „Ich brauche doch keine ZAGs, wenn sie mir ein Stipendium geben. Ich könnte meinen Abschluss dort machen, das haben sie mir gesagt. Und ich könnte euch auch alle paar Monate besuchen kommen. Das ist doch nicht schlimm. Papa hat mir erzählt, dass du selbst beim Schüleraustausch warst, als du am trimagischen Turnier teilgenommen hast und... du bist auch nach England gekommen, was gar nicht dein Heimatland ist und..."  
Ihre Mutter stand auf.  
„Muss ich das jetzt entscheiden?", fragte sie streng.  
„Ja", erwiderte Victoire trotzig.  
Einmal in ihrem Leben war sie die „Auserwählte". Die Muggel hatten sie gefordert, nicht irgendwen anders. Jetzt konnte sie zeigen, was in ihr steckte. Warum verstand das niemand? Jeder sah nur das hübsche Mädchen in ihr, ihre Noten waren gut, aber nie sehr gut. Nie wurde ihr Aufsatz besonders bedacht. Beim Quidditch war sie ebenfalls gut, aber nicht gut genug für die Hausmannschaft. Also warum wollte ihre Mutter diesen Erfolg nur rauben?  
„Ich werde mich mit deinem Vater besprechen", antwortete ihre Mutter nachdenklich.  
„Bitte beeil dich", flehte sie nun regelrecht. „Die warten auf mich."  
„Ich werde mich dennoch mit deinem Vater besprechen", wiederholte ihre Mutter. „Ich traue fremden Muggeln nicht, die mir nichts, dir nichts meine Tochter nach Deutschland entführen wollen."

..::~::..

Knapp vier Wochen später wünschte sich Victoire, dass ihre Mutter ihr verboten hätte, mit den Männern von NERV nach Deutschland zu gehen. Das lag nicht an diesen Männern selber, auch wenn sie dort nur selten mit ihnen zu tun hatte und es lag auch nicht an ihrer merkwürdigen Arbeit, die so gar nichts mit Zauberei oder irgendetwas zu tun hatte, das sie kannte, nein es lag an ihr.  
Diesem furchtbaren kleinen Mädchen, das sich ständig über sie beklagte. Soryu Asuka Langley war eine Nervensäge. Nicht nur, dass sie bereits seit ihrer Kindheit ein Stipendium von NERV besaß, nein, auch dass sie schon viel mehr wusste und sich gerade auf ihren Abflug nach Japan vorbereitete, das hielt sie Victoire ständig unter die Nase, während Victoire gerade mal einen rudimentären Überblick hatte, um was es hier genau ging.  
Und der Blick war wirklich beschränkt. Gab es zwar Kaji, der sich tatsächlich ein wenig Zeit für sie nahm und ihr sogar ein paar Fragen beantwortete, die sie eigentlich gar nicht hätte stellen dürfen, doch dabei blieb es dann auch, während Asuka über das Gelände spazierte, als habe sie die Weisheit mit Löffeln gefressen.  
Normalerweise hätte Victoire ihr mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs gezeigt, was sie von so aufgeblasenen Gören hielt, doch das strikte Verbot, ihren Zauberstab zu benutzen, hielt sie davon ab, denn hier ging es sehr militärisch zu. Man hatte ihr versprochen, dass wenn sie sich gut anstellte, sie schon in zwei Monaten nach Japan fliegen durfte, um im NERV Hauptquartier in Neo Tokyo 3 zu lernen, aber bis dahin hatte sie sich an die Spielregeln zu halten und schon gar nicht zu zaubern.  
Doch Asuka erfand ständig neue Geschichten darüber, wie Victoire ihren Zauberstab gebraucht hatte, als man jedoch einen hohen Ministeriumszauberer aus Deutschlands Hauptstadt Berlin einfliegen ließ, fand er nicht die geringste Spur eines Zaubers an ihrem Zauberstab.  
Danach war Asuka zwar eine Weile stiller gewesen, wohl auch deswegen, weil man sie unter Arrest gestellt hatte, aber lange hatte das nicht gehalten.  
Als Victoire eines Abends gedankenverloren im Umkleideraum saß, stürmte Asuka wutentbrannt herein und warf ihr einen Zettel vor die Füße.  
„Da hast du es!", tobte das rothaarige Mädchen.  
„Was?", fragte Victoire verwundert und sah auf.  
„Du bist schuld, dass sich mein erster Einsatz verzögert!", kreischte Asuka den Tränen nahe.  
„Was habe ich denn damit zu tun? Ich weiß doch gar nichts von deinem Einsatz."  
„Da steht es, schwarz auf weiß!", behauptete Asuka. „Wegen der geäußerten Bedenken, wird sich die Abreise des Second Children, Soryu Asuka Langley, um vier Wochen verzögern. Wir ordnen an, dass... bla bla bla!", schnappte das Mädchen beleidigt. „Das hier ist allein deine Schuld."  
„Warum sollte es das?", entgegnete Victoire bedächtig. „Wenn du deine Arbeit nicht ernst nimmst, ist das nicht mein Problem. Ich halte mich an meinen Kram, was du ja offenbar nicht kannst."  
Asuka funkelte sie böse an und knallte die Tür ihres Spinds zu.  
„Du wirst mir meinen Platz nicht streitig machen", knurrte das jüngere Mädchen. „Oh nein, du nicht. Du hast ja noch nicht einmal den Hauch einer Ahnung, was wir hier tun."  
Victoire verdrehte die Augen und stellte sich taub für den merkwürdigen Singsang, den Asuka Englisch schimpfte.  
Ja, sie fühlte sogar eine eigenartige Euphorie, denn Kaji hatte ihr versprochen, heute mit ihr ihren zukünftigen Evangelion zu begutachten. Vermutlich rastete Asuka deswegen so aus.  
Bisher hatte Victoire nur vage Andeutungen serviert bekommen, was sie als Pilotin eines EVAs zu erwarten hatte, doch sie war gespannt darauf. Nur dafür war sie doch hergeholt worden.  
„Du brauchst gar nicht so blöd gucken", versuchte Asuka sie erneut zu provozieren. „Dein EVA wird sich kein bisschen bewegen! Und überhaupt, selbst wenn, gegen einen Engel hättest du keine Chance!"  
Victoire hatte keine Ahnung, wovon das Mädchen sprach, hatte sie doch die letzten Wochen erst angefangen, die Arbeit von NERV ein wenig zu verstehen, das beinhaltete aber noch lange nicht das Wissen über die Evangelions.  
„Guten Abend, die Damen", hörte Victoire Kajis wohlklingende Stimme von der Tür her. „Darf man eintreten?"  
Asukas Wangen nahmen einen Hauch von Rot an, dann nickte sie.  
„Victoire, ich glaube ich hatte dir etwas versprochen", fuhr Kaji unbeirrt fort.  
Asukas Miene, wenn überhaupt möglich, verfinsterte sich noch mehr, während Victoire das Grinsen nicht unterdrücken konnte.  
Ätsch, dachte sie. Selber schuld, verzogene Göre. Asuka war eben nicht der einzige Mensch, der gute Ergebnisse in irgendwelchen Tests erzielen konnte.  
Doch zu ihrem Erstaunen zog Kaji eine Mappe aus seinem Mantel und reichte sie ihr.  
„Das ist meine Überraschung."  
Victoires Lächeln gefror und Asuka schnitt ihr eine Grimasse. Sie hatte fest damit gerechnet, dass sie ihren Evangelion heute zu Gesicht bekam. Und das sicherlich nicht auf einem unbeweglichen Muggelfoto!  
„Danke", stammelte sie lediglich und klappte die Mappe auf.  
„Humanoid Evangelion Production Model", las sie da.  
Asuka versuchte von ihrem Standpunkt aus, in ihre Mappe zu spähen, doch Victoire zog blitzschnell die Bilder weg.  
„Er ist silbern", sagte Kaji.  
Die unbewegte Fotografie zeigte einen Giganten in seinem Hangar, Die Startrampe unter seinen Füßen war gesichert, die langen Arme des Evangelion hingen lose herab und die Augen waren erloschen. Unwillkürlich schoss ihr durch den Kopf, dass diesem EVA die Seele fehlte. Und das war sie. Das silbrige Metall reflektierte das Licht und die Maschine schien mit ihrem leeren Blick durch sie hindurch zu sehen.  
Victoire fröstelte es. Das hier sollte ihr EVA werden. Modell 04. Das Serienmodell. Und dennoch fühlte sie sich urplötzlich sehr unwohl.  
„Ich dachte rot wäre die Farbe des Serienmodells", brummte Asuka.  
„Ich glaube dein Evangelion ist noch sehr individuell", antwortete Kaji diplomatisch.  
Er schaffte es immer, Asuka zu beruhigen, doch auch bei Victoire gelang ihm das immer. Das ärgerte sie ein wenig, denn manches Mal wollte sie sich überhaupt nicht beruhigen, sondern ihren Zorn herauslassen, doch Kaji brachte ihn regelmäßig zum Verpuffen.  
„Viel Spaß damit", sagte Kaji abrupt zu ihr und verabschiedete sich.  
Asuka folgte ihm, nicht aber ohne Victoire noch einmal die Zunge herauszustrecken.

Tbc...


	11. God's in his heaven, Teil 2

**Jetzt wird auch noch das Wetter schlechter — gut, im wilden Osten ist es noch schön, so Berlin, Brandenburg und so ... und Sibirien, aber ...****  
****Was?****  
****Ja, wir reden über's Wetter! Ja und?****  
****Man kann doch mal über's Wetter reden.****  
****Jaaahhhaaaa ... ich weiß, ich soll den nächsten Beitrag ansagen und mich vekrümeln ... von wegen verkrümeln: Kekse für die fleißigen Reviewer wären nochmal fein!****  
**

Heute gibt's den zweiten Teil von Kakyuus Crossover: Harry Potter x Neon Genesis Evangelion

www. fanfiktion. de/u/Kakyuu

..::~::..

In den folgenden Wochen verstand Victoire endlich die Zusammenhänge zwischen NERV und den EVAs besser und sie konnte sich besser in diese ziemlich stumme Gesellschaft einfügen, auch wenn es ihr zunehmend schwer fiel, nicht zu zaubern. Es war so ermüdend, wie ein Muggel zu leben, selbst wenn man das in einer Hightech Basis wie der von NERV tat. Nun ja, wenigstens hätte ihre Großmutter Freude daran gehabt, zu erfahren, dass Victoire wie ein Muggel lebte, die predigte nämlich oft, dass Zauberer durch den häufigen Gebrauch von Zauberstäben faul würden.  
Oftmals tastete sie nach dem Aufwachen nach ihrem Zauberstab, nur um sich zu versichern, dass er wirklich noch da war. Auch die Briefe ihrer Mutter halfen nicht, ihre Stimmung zu verbessern, bis Victoire schließlich beschloss, sie nicht mehr zu lesen, weil ihr Heimweh zu groß wurde.  
Kopfzerbrechen bereitete ihr auch, dass all ihre Bezugspersonen, sofern man davon überhaupt sprechen konnte, bereits nächste Woche nach Japan abfliegen würden. Kaji würde Asuka begleiten und sonst kannte sie hier niemanden wirklich. Gewiss gab es da noch ihre Betreuerin, eine mürrische Muggelfrau namens Adelaide, aber die hatte Victoire nicht besonders in ihr Herz geschlossen.  
In Hogwarts war das ganz anders gewesen, da hatte sie viele Freunde gehabt. Hier nicht. Hier schien es, als hätte niemand Freunde.  
Am Abend vor Kajis Abreise hatte sie ihren silbernen Plug Suit erhalten, ein spezieller Anzug zur Steuerung des Evangelion, den sie zwar schon mit gewissem Stolz entgegennahm, denn ihre Steuerungssimulation war ganz ausgezeichnet gewesen, doch die schlechten Gedanken konnte das Stück Hightech Stoff nicht vertreiben.  
Auf dem Dach des NERV Hauptquartiers blieb sie an diesem Abend lange sitzen und starrte in den Sonnenuntergang.  
Hinter ihr öffnete sich die Schiebetür des Aufzugs und Victoire blinzelte erstaunt, als sie zwei Personen dort sah.  
„Hier bist du also", rief Kaji erfreut. „Ich dachte schon du hättest dich gänzlich verkrochen."  
Victoire versuchte die zweite Gestalt zu erkennen, doch die Person war ihr völlig fremd.  
„Das hier ist Mari, ich dachte ich stelle euch zwei einander vor, denn immerhin seid ihr Landsleute."  
Erstaunt blinzelte Victoire erneut in die Sonne. Das Mädchen war nicht älter als sie, aber sie war größer. Braunes Haar fiel ihr in die Stirn und ihre Brille spiegelte das Licht wider.  
„Hallo", sagte sie und streckte Victoire die Hand hin. „Mari Makinami."  
„Victoire Weasley", nannte sie ihren Namen und ergriff Maris Hand.  
Allein beim Klang von Maris akzentfreiem Englisch war es ihr ganz warm ums Herz geworden, auch wenn sie bei diesem Namen eher das typisch abgehakte Englisch der Japaner erwartet hatte.  
„Mari wird eine Weile bei dir bleiben, bis du nach Amerika abfliegst", erklärte Kaji das Dasein des Mädchens.  
„Nach Amerika?", fragte Victoire verwundert. „Ich dachte, ich darf nach Japan."  
Kaji zwinkerte ihr zu. „Dein EVA-04 wartet dort auf dich."  
Victoires Augen leuchteten vor Freude, als sie aufsprang und Kaji umarmte. „Das heißt, ich darf endlich meinen EVA steuern?"  
„In ein paar Wochen gehen die Tests dort los. Bis dahin werden Mari und du euch in dualen Simulationen üben, damit dir nicht so langweilig wird."  
Für einen Moment vergaß sie sogar Heimweh und all die Unfreiheit, jetzt zählte nur, dass sie ihren EVA endlich selber steuern durfte.  
„Hier sind deine Papiere", sagte er und überreichte ihr den Umschlag mit dem roten NERV Emblem.  
„God's in his heaven, all's right with the world", las Victoire den Slogan auf schwarzem Hintergrund. Auch wenn sie täglich an mindestens hunderten dieser Logos vorbeikam, so war ihr der Spruch nie aufgefallen, weil er so klein war und schlecht lesbar.  
„Danke", murmelte sie und fuhr erneut ehrfürchtig über das dunkle Papier.  
„Du kannst dir selber danken. Du hast hart dafür gearbeitet. Ich wünsche dir viel Glück, Victoire", antwortete Kaji und wandte sich zum Gehen um.  
Victoire blieb mit Mari allein zurück, immer noch mit dem Papier in der Hand, das bedeutete, dass ihre Zeit endlich gekommen war.

..::~::..

Von diesem Zeitpunkt an, fühlte Victoire sich wie befreit. Zu angenehm war es, zu wissen, dass ihre Ausbildung sich dem Ende näherte, das Gefühl ungeheurer Wichtigkeit erfüllte sie voll und ganz und dazu kam noch, dass sie ihre Zeit noch mit Mari verbringen durfte, die nicht so feindselig wie Asuka war, sondern sie eher dazu anstachelte, noch härter an sich zu arbeiten.  
Asuka hatte zwar einen beeindruckenden Sieg gegen einen Engel in Neo Tokyo 3 errungen, doch das war nur ein ganz minimaler fader Beigeschmack, den sie verdrängte, so oft es ging.  
Doch ab und an blitzte ein fanatischer Zug in Mari auf, der Victoire zurückweichen ließ – Mari liebte es, eine EVA Pilotin zu sein. Das alleine wäre an sich nicht schlimm gewesen, doch die Liebe zu ihrer Arbeit war überwältigend. Fast als betrachte sie die Maschine als ihren Liebhaber, jedenfalls kam es Victoire so vor, wenn Mari voller Zärtlichkeit über ihren EVA-05 sprach, dessen Inbetriebnahme nicht mehr lange dauern sollte.  
Dennoch war Maris Gesellschaft angenehm, denn Feindseligkeiten gab es zwischen ihnen nicht. Manchmal entspannten sie sich sogar zusammen im Schwimmbecken, das tief unter dem eigentlichen NERV Komplex lag.  
Sie beide hatten den ganzen Nachmittag in einem Entry Plug zugebracht, eingehüllt in LCL, an dessen Geruch sich Victoire noch nicht gewöhnt hatte. Die Pilotenkapsel, die sich im Entry Plug befand, roch ständig nach Blut. Und nach irgendetwas Fremdem, das sie nicht einordnen konnte.  
Mari schien das ganz und gar nicht unangenehm zu sein, sie duschte nach diesen Übungen nicht so hastig wie Victoire, sondern planschte meist mit den Füßen im Wasser umher. Auch heute.  
„Bist du aufgeregt?", wollte Mari wissen.  
„Ja, schon", gestand Victoire und rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn.  
„Wir werden uns sicher im NERV Hauptquartier in Neo Tokyo 3 wiedersehen, wenn du abgereist bist. Dann werde ich dir meinen EVA-05 zeigen", rief Mari und sprang dann ins Becken.  
„Mh", machte Victoire.  
Sie erinnerte sich an eine Unterhaltung zwischen Asuka und Kaji, die ihr zwar vorkam, als sei sie vor einer Ewigkeit geschehen, aber in Wirklichkeit kaum mehr als zwei Monate zurücklag. Jedes Land durfte nicht mehr als drei aktive Evangelions besitzen. Und Japan besaß bereits drei funktionsfähige Modelle. Wie unwahrscheinlich war es da, dass Mari und sie sich dort wiedersehen würden.  
„Sag mal", begann Mari erneut. „Du bist eine Hexe, oder?"  
Erschrocken zuckte Victoire zusammen. Beinahe hatte sie diesen Umstand schon selbst vergessen.  
„Ja", erwiderte sie verwirrt.  
„Brauchst nicht zu erschrecken. Ich wusste das schon vorher", entgegnete Mari lächelnd.  
„Woher weißt du das?", erwiderte Victoire misstrauisch.  
Soviel sie von Kaji wusste, gab es da lediglich den Notiz in ihrer Akte und die Information für Adelaide und Asuka. Ob Asuka es ihr wohl verraten hatte? Doch soviel sie wusste, waren die beiden einander nie begegnet, das hatte Mari jedenfalls gesagt.  
„Ich kann das riechen", behauptete Mari und tippte sich auf die Nase. „Weißt du, sie haben noch nie versucht, eine Hexe in einen EVA zu setzen."  
„Was sollte daran so anders sein?", fragte Victoire verwirrt und zog die Füße aus dem Wasser.  
„Der EVA spiegelt doch deine Bewegungen und lässt sich durch Gedanken steuern. Was, wenn er auch deine Magie benutzen könnte?"  
„Dann wäre er nicht mehr so limitiert in seinen Bewegungen und in seiner Kampffähigkeit", antwortete Victoire prompt, als säße sie wieder in ihrem Lehrgang.  
„Das muss NERV unbedingt testen. Vielleicht sollst DU das testen!", rief Mari begeistert.  
„Meinst du?"  
„Ja, bestimmt sogar. Warum sollten sie sich sonst in einer Zaubererschule umgesehen haben? Ich meine, die Muggel kooperieren sonst nie mit den Zauberern. Das muss doch irgendeinen Grund haben."  
„Woher weißt du so viel darüber?", fragte Victoire vorsichtig.  
Die wenigen Monate bei NERV hatten sie verdammt misstrauisch gemacht.  
„Ich habe Kaji gefragt", antwortete Mari ein wenig kleinlaut. „Ich hoffe du nimmst mir das nicht übel." Ihre Mitstreiterin sah sie verzeihungsheischend an. „Ich wollte nicht schnüffeln, ich war nur so neugierig. Und Kaji hielt es ja auch für gar nicht so wichtig, sonst hätte er mir das doch gar nicht gesagt."  
Victoire musste angesichts der wirklich traurig aussehenden Mari kichern. „Das ist schon okay. Aber erinnere mich daran, Kaji nie wieder etwas zu erzählen."  
Mari lachte erleichtert. Offenbar war sie wirklich froh, dass Victoire ihr nicht böse war und Victoire schämte sich ein wenig für ihr Misstrauen.  
Danke, Asuka, das ist dein Verdienst, dachte sie bei sich.  
„Was wohl geschehen mag, wenn dein Zauberstab auf deinen Evangelion trifft", sinnierte Mari nun weiter.  
„Ich darf den doch gar nicht dabei haben."  
„Vielleicht ändern sie das in Amerika. Es muss doch einen Grund haben, dass gerade du ausgewählt wurdest. Wie gerne wäre ich dabei! Das ist so aufregend", plapperte Mari weiter.  
Victoire lehnte sich am Beckenrand zurück und versank in ihren ganz eigenen Gedanken. Was, wenn Mari recht hatte? Vielleicht wäre sie dann die überragende Persönlichkeit unter den EVA Piloten? Sie gab sich ganz ihren Tagträumen hin.

..::~::..

Der Tag des Abschieds für Victoire und Mari war gekommen. Victoire fühlte eine wahnwitzige Euphorie und das war sicher Maris Schuld, denn die hatte in den letzten Tagen nicht locker gelassen, was für Möglichkeiten eine Hexe einem Evangelion bieten könnte. Und immer und immer wieder wiederholte sie:  
„Ach, wie gerne wäre ich doch nur dabei."  
Doch Mari durfte sie nicht begleiten, ihr Flug zur Bethanien Basis ging bereits am selben Abend.  
„Ich wünsche dir ganz viel Glück", sagte Mari zum Abschied und drückte Victoire fest an sich.  
„Das wünsche ich dir auch", antwortete Victoire, der es ein wenig mulmig zu Mute war.  
Sie hatte sich immer noch nicht an diese Art der Muggelreisen gewöhnt und Flugzeuge bereiteten ihr immer noch Unbehagen.  
„Lass es dir gutgehen in Nevada. Da ist es sicher sehr heiß", rief Mari freudig und küsste Victoire auf die Wange.  
Victoire, erschrocken ob des ungewohnten Abschieds, rieb sich ein wenig verwirrt die Wange und lächelte ihre neue Freundin an.  
„Danke, Mari", sagte sie schließlich. „Wir sehen uns. Und grüß Kaji von mir."  
„Natürlich", antwortete Mari nickend. „Das mache ich gleich morgen, wenn ich in der Bethanien Basis angekommen bin. Er sollte schon da sein."  
Adelaide warf den beiden einen missbilligenden Blick zu, der Victoire signalisierte, dass es an der Zeit war, ihr Flugzeug zu besteigen.  
Ein letzter Gruß zu Mari und Adelaide, dann schlossen sich die Türen des Flugzeugs mit einem lauten Krachen und Victoire war allein.  
Verunsichert griff sie nach ihrer kleinen Tasche, die nur ihren Zauberstab, eine Zahnbürste und ein Ersatz T-Shirt beinhalteten und ließ sich auf dem einzigen Sessel nieder, der in dem engen Flugzeug vorhanden war.  
Der Innenraum war trist und kahl und es gab nicht einmal ein Fenster, durch das Victoire hätte sehen können. Ein kleiner Bildschirm befand sich in der Wand vor ihr und ein Telefon in ihrer Armlehne.  
Die Maschinen des Flugzeugs rotierten bereits, als das kleine Licht am Fernseher begann zu blinken. Erstaunt drückte Victoire auf den Knopf und blickte abrupt in das Gesicht einer jungen Frau, die sie militärisch grüßte.  
„Guten Morgen, Miss Weasley", sagte die Frau dann mit einem breiten Lächeln.  
„Hallo", nuschelte Victoire erschrocken.  
Damit hatte sie nun gar nicht gerechnet.  
„Mein Name ist Major Katsuragi. Wir beide kennen uns noch nicht, aber wir werden uns in Kürze kennenlernen. Ich bin dein kommandierender Offizier und du unterstehst ab jetzt meinem Kommando."  
Victoire grübelte einen Moment, ob das eine gute Option war, doch als sie das freundliche Lächeln ihrer Vorgesetzten sah, entschied sie sich für ein paar positive Gedanken.  
„Ja", sagte sie, weil ihr nichts Schlaues dazu einfiel.  
„Du wirst heute Nachmittag deinen ersten Start haben, alles weitere besprechen wir hinterher." Die Frau schwieg eine Weile, dann lächelte sie verschmitzt. „Außerdem wollte ich dich gerne mal kennenlernen. Ich habe nur Gutes von dir gehört."  
Victoire wurde rot, als ihre Vorgesetzte das sagte.  
„Haben Sie das?", fragte sie zurückhaltend.  
„Ja", antwortete Major Katsuragi. „Wenn Asuka schlecht von dir spricht, dann heißt das, dass du gut sein musst."  
Victoire wurde noch röter. Diese verdammte Asuka! Keine paar Wochen außer Landes und schon wusste jeder über sie Bescheid.  
„Ich habe recht", hörte Victoire da die verhasste Stimme aus dem Hintergrund. „Der EVA wird sich keinen Schritt bewegen, nicht mit so einer Missgeburt!"  
Das Blut rauschte in Victoires Ohren, als Asuka das sagte. Missgeburt? Und das von einem Muggelmädchen?  
Ein harscher Kommentar von Major Katsuragi folgte, zumindest nahm sie an, dass sie Asuka die Meinung gegeigt hatte, denn Victoire verstand kein Wort japanisch.  
Eine weitere Person war nun im Hintergrund zu sehen, die nun ebenfalls auf Asuka einredete, doch Victoire konnte ihr Gesicht nicht erkennen, nur ihr weißer Kittel war sichtbar. Sie sah ein bisschen aus, wie die Ärzte, die sie bei NERV kennengelernt hatte.  
„Asukas Verhalten ist unentschuldbar", sagte ihre Vorgesetzte nun wieder auf Englisch zu ihr. „Das tut mir sehr leid. Nimm es ihr nicht übel, sie ist einfach nur sehr eifersüchtig."  
„Schon okay", murmelte Victoire, auch wenn das nicht der Wahrheit entsprach.  
Sie würde es Asuka schon zeigen. Natürlich würde sich ihr EVA bewegen. Ihr EVA-04 würde einen aufsehenerregenden Start haben, das war sicher, wie das Amen in der Kirche! Und Asuka würde staunen, wie gut sie war.  
Genüsslich streckte sich Victoire in dem Sessel aus, während sie den Anweisungen von Major Katsuragi nur mit einem Ohr lauschte.

..::~::..

In ihren Plug Suit gehüllt, nahm Victoire zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben in „ihrem" Evangelion Platz. Einheit 04 schien ihr mit einem Mal gar nicht mehr so fremd, viel mehr schien sie ihr wie für sich gemacht. Das LCL hatte seinen unangenehmen Geruch für sie verloren und ihr Blick schwebte nun frei, durch die Augen ihres EVAs durch den Cage, wo eine Menge Leute, auf Ameisengröße geschrumpft, umher rannten und letzte Vorkehrungen für den bevorstehenden Start trafen.  
Was all diese Leute nicht wussten, war Victoires kleines Geheimnis, das in einer speziellen Vorrichtung ihres Plug Suits ruhte – ihr Zauberstab. Zugegeben, die kleine Seitentasche war vermutlich nicht dafür gemacht gewesen, zumindest hatte das niemand offiziell gesagt, aber Victoire hatte sie als Einladung empfunden, ihn mitzunehmen. Und jetzt ruhte das vertraute Gewicht des Stabes auf ihrem Schoß, während sie auf die Aktivierung wartete.

..::~::..

Mari sah belustigt zu, wie das Muggelmädchen sich am Getränkeautomaten abmühte. Dämliche Muggel, für alles brauchten sie Hilfe. Voller Genugtuung strich sie mit den Fingern über ihren Zauberstab, der an ihrem Gürtel hing. Auf der anderen Seite befand sich das Handy in der kleinen Gürteltasche, das nicht klingeln wollte.  
Eine Weile sah Mari noch ein wenig dem Muggelmädchen zu, das vermutlich nach diesen Tests sofort entlassen werden würde, sie war bereits zum dritten Mal kläglich an den Vortests gescheitert.  
Als das Gerät endlich klingelte, riss Mari es förmlich aus der Tasche und hielt es sich ans Ohr.  
Natürlich – Nachfrage. Sie wollten es ganz genau wissen.  
„Ja. Ganz sicher."  
Eine Gegenfrage.  
„Ich versichere Ihnen, dass dieser Test ein Ergebnis liefern wird. Im Guten wie im Schlechten Die Kooperation zwischen NERV und dem Zaubereiministerium wird zu keiner Zeit gefährdet. Die Interaktion zwischen Magie und Evangelion wird gelüftet werden."

..::~::..

Die letzten Kommandos hatten Victoire ein wenig beunruhigt. Ihr EVA-04 verfügte nicht über eine normale Stromversorgung über ein Umbilinkal-Kabel, sondern eine neue Energiequelle, die ihr gänzlich unbekannt war.  
Doch nun half alles nichts mehr, sie saß, gefangen in ihrer Einheit 04 und wusste keinen Ausweg.  
„Alle Systeme Einsatzbereit. Starten der S²-Engine läuft."  
Victoire blinzelte in das ungewohnt helle Licht ihres Cockpits. Sie hörte das Geräusch der summenden Motoren, die zum Leben erwachten. Ängstlich strich Victoire über die Steuerung ihrer Einheit. Das NERV Logo hob sich vom blanken Metall ein wenig ab. Behutsam strich sie über die inzwischen vertrauten Buchstaben des Schriftzugs.  
„God's in his heaven, all's right with the world."  
Unwillkürlich fühlte sich Victoire ein wenig getröstet.  
„Evangelion 04, Start!"

..::~::..

„NERV Incident 20143. Während eines Tests der S²-Engine wurde die gesamte Facility Nevada, sowie alles im Umkreis von 80 Kilometern ausgelöscht. MAGI schlägt dazu 32768 mögliche Ereignisse vor. Am wahrscheinlichsten ist dabei die Entstehung eines dirac'schen Meeres. Der Vorfall wird derzeit untersucht. Es gibt keine Überlebenden."

Ende

Ihr fragt euch jetzt sicher – was zum Geier ist das für ein kranker Schwachsinn? Wenn das so ist: Wunderbar, ich habe den „Spirit" von Evangelion dann perfekt erwischt. Und wenn ihr euch außerdem fragt – Hä? Was ist daran das Rätsel? Ja, das muss ich wohl tatsächlich erklären, es sei denn, ihr seid vollkommen „EVAfit". Denn das ist meine Erklärung, was mit EVA-04 geschehen ist, quasi des Rätsels Lösung. Der Vorfall wird sowohl in der Serie, als auch in Rebuild niemals geklärt, Tatsache ist aber, dass die S²Engine wohl diesen Vorfall beim Testlauf ausgelöst hat, aber warum funktioniert sie dann beim Serienmodell? Na, da hat ja auch keiner einen Zauberstab in seinen EVA geschmuggelt :D


	12. Gewitter

**So, *schmatz* es gibt auch wieder Kekse für die Reviewer.****  
****Soweit die Theorie!****  
****In der Praxis waren es arg wenige Kekse, sodaß den fleißigen Reviewschreibern zwar ein Dank gebührt, sich das aber leider nicht in Naturalien ...****  
****Was?****  
****Nein, ich war das nicht. Ich hab höchstens ein oder zwei ...****  
****... ja und?****  
****Dann müssen die eben schneller sein!****  
****Nein, ich bin gar nicht unverschämt. Ich hatte Hunger!****  
**

Cedrella hat eine freie Arbeit für Euch.

www. fanfiktion. de/u/Cedrella

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

Kalenderbeitrag Herbstkalender 2012

**Titel:** Gewitter  
**Von:**Cedrella

Der Wind peitscht so stark, dass ich Probleme habe, mich vorwärts zu bewegen. Eine Hand hält den Hut auf meinem Kopf, mit der anderen versuche ich vergeblich, den Mantel zusammenzuhalten und dabei die Aktentasche nicht fallen zu lassen. Obwohl es erst dämmert, bin ich so abgelenkt, dass ich um mich herum kaum etwas sehe. Außerdem treibt mir der kalte Wind Tränen in die Augen. Zum Glück kenne ich den Weg nach Hause so gut, dass ich ihn blind finden würde. Der Herbst in London ist ungemütlich und rau und ich finde ihn meistens schlimmer als den vergleichsweise ruhigen Winter.

Eine kräftige Windböe wirbelt mir vertrocknetes Laub und Sandkörner vom Asphalt mitten ins Gesicht und es liegt dieser modrige Geruch von Regen in der Luft, der ein Unwetter verspricht. Noch während ich mir mit dem Handballen fahrig über die Augen wische, höre ich ein tiefes Grollen, dass von weitem zu uns getragen wird. Das Gewitter kündigt sich an wie ein wütend brüllender Löwe. Ich muss nach Hause, ehe ich in den Sturm gerate! Schnell beschleunige ich meine Schritte.

Mein Magen knurrt leise vor sich hin. Zuhause wartet vermutlich schon meine Frau mit dem Essen auf mich. Ich merke, wie mir bei dem Gedanken an sie ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht schleicht. Sie ist die beste Frau, die man sich wünschen kann und unserem Sohn eine wundervolle Mutter. Meine Seelenverwandte, die mich sogar versteht, wenn ich es selbst nicht tue.  
Wir kennen uns unser halbes Leben lang und schon als wir uns das erste Mal sahen, wusste ich, dass sie die Frau meines Lebens ist. Obwohl wir nicht viel Geld haben, gibt es kaum etwas, was wir uns noch wünschen. Ich kann ihr fast alles anvertrauen und teile beinahe jeden Gedanken mit ihr. Beinahe.

Besonders an Tagen wie diesen, ungemütlich und verregnet, erinnere ich mich oft an einen Vorfall aus meiner Kindheit. Ein Tropfen trifft mich im Gesicht und ich ärgere mich, dass ich den Regenschirm zuhause vergessen habe, aber der Ärger verfliegt schnell. Wie so oft an stürmischen Tagen holen mich die Erinnerungen wieder ein.

Die Geschichte von meiner ersten Liebe war so wundersam, dass ich oft überlegt hatte, ob es sich wohl um einen Traum handelte. Die Gefühle, die mit der Sache verbunden waren, waren jedoch so intensiv, dass ich es nicht vergessen konnte. Außerdem erinnerte ich mich noch an die Reaktion meiner Eltern, die alles andere als begeistert ausfiel.

Es war wenige Tage nach meinem elften Geburtstag, den ich mit meinen besten Freunden Thomas und Paul in dem Waldstück in der Nähe unseres Appartementblocks gefeiert hatte. Das Waldstück war nicht weit von meiner jetzigen Wohnung entfernt, am Stadtrand, wo die Natur noch genau so viel Platz einnahm wie Straßen und Häuser.

Damals waren wir täglich im Wald unterwegs, kletterten auf Bäume, spielten Verstecken, verfolgten Spuren, spielten Krieg mit Gewehren aus Stöcken und träumten von einem Baumhaus.

An besagtem Tag hatten wir uns wie immer zum Spielen verabredet. Mein Vater hatte mir zwar verboten, so spät das Haus zu verlassen, aber da meine Eltern beide nicht zuhause waren, konnte mich keiner zurückhalten. Immerhin warteten meine Freunde, und ich war leichtsinnig genug zu glauben, dass uns nichts passieren würde, obwohl der Himmel bereits um achtzehn Uhr tiefschwarz wurde und der unverwechselbare Geruch des Regens schwer und zäh in der Luft hing.

Unfähig die Gefahr einzuschätzen, schnappte ich meinen blauen Anorak und den Stock, den ich immer als Waffe benutzte, und rannte los. Schon auf dem Hinweg schlugen mir die ersten Tropfen ins Gesicht, doch das war mir egal. Der Boden war von einem Regenfall in der vergangenen Nacht aufgeweicht und schmatzte bei jedem Schritt und ich mochte Matsch und Schlamm, weil man damit gut spielen konnte.  
Es war nicht mehr weit bis zu der kleinen Lichtung, auf der wir uns immer trafen. Sie lag ungefähr hinter den ersten zehn Baumreihen und war die Kreuzung mehrerer Wege, die sich durch den ganzen Wald zogen. Bis hierhin kannte ich mich gut aus, schließlich verbrachten wir seit Jahren die drei wärmeren Jahreszeiten und sogar einige Wintertage hier draußen.

Als ich die Lichtung erreichte blieb ich stehen und schnappte nach Luft. Es war finster geworden, so sehr, dass man nur schemenhaft die Lichter der Wohnhäuser durch die fast kahlen Bäume schimmern sah. Der Waldboden war von schmutzigem Laub überzogen, das die festgetretenen Pfade fast vollständig verdeckte.

Als ich wieder zu Atem gekommen war, drehte ich mich suchend im Kreis und lief ein paar Schritte vorwärts. Ich konnte kaum fünf Meter weit sehen, denn zusätzlich zu der Dunkelheit hielt sich ein hartnäckiger dünner Nebel zwischen den Bäumen, der auf weite Entfernung alles verschluckte.

„Paul?", rief ich und drehte mich erneut um meine eigene Achse. Keine Antwort.  
„Thomas?", versuchte ich es erneut, diesmal lauter.  
Wo waren meine Freunde? Wir waren doch verabredet, wollten doch weiterspielen! Es war gerade spannend geworden, als Thomas und ich uns zusammentun wollten um Paul zu besiegen, doch dann hatte es Abendessen gegeben.

Ich zuckte heftig zusammen als ein lauter Donner direkt über mir knallte und mich so sehr erschreckte, dass ich für einige Sekunden die Luft anhielt. Fast zeitgleich setzte ein starker Regen ein, der von den kahlen Zweigen über mir kaum abgehalten wurde. Es plätscherte laut als die Tropfen auf das Laub prallten, noch einmal nach oben hüpften und sofort hektische kleine Pfützen bildeten. Ich bekam zum ersten Mal das Gefühl, dass es möglicherweise keine gute Idee gewesen war, bei diesem Wetter ohne die Erlaubnis meiner Eltern in den Wald zu gehen. Es blitzte und für einen Moment war alles taghell.

„Paul! Thomas!", rief ich erneut und schüttelte dann resignierend den Kopf. Das Brausen des Regens verschluckte alle Geräusche. Meine Haare klebten feucht an meiner Stirn und ich zog mir die Kapuze über. Vielleicht waren die beiden bei unserem Kletterbaum, der etwa hundert Meter weiter im Wald stand, und hörten mich deshalb nicht? Bestimmt warteten sie schon auf mich und ärgerten sich, dass ich zu spät kam. Bei Regen hatten wir schon oft draußen gespielt, das schreckte uns normalerweise nicht ab. Schließlich waren wir tapfer und nicht aus Zucker, wie die ganzen Mädchen, die sich normalerweise nicht mal zehn Meter weit in den Wald trauten.

Ich verstärkte den Griff um meinen Stock und schlug den Weg in Richtung großer Eiche ein. Es war ein wirklich toller Baum, mein Vater hatte erzählt er sei schon einige Jahrhunderte alt und er eignete sich wegen der tiefhängenden Äste wunderbar um darauf zu klettern. Unterwegs spürte ich, wie der Regen sich langsam durch den Anorak fraß und auch der Saum meiner Hosenbeine bis zu den Knien matschig-feucht geworden war. Wassertropfen rannen mir wie Tränen über Gesicht und Hände.  
Ein heftiger Windzug fegte über den Wald hinweg und plötzlich krachte es neben mir. Ich zuckte zusammen, sprang erschrocken zur Seite und sah neben mir einen riesigen Ast zu Boden gehen. Panik erfasste mich, so etwas war mir noch nie passiert. Was, wenn er mich getroffen hätte? Die mahnenden Worte meines Vaters kamen mir ins Gedächtnis, der erklärte, dass man sich bei Gewitter unbedingt von den Bäumen fernhalten musste. Aber wie sollte ich das tun, wenn alle zwei Schritte ein Baum stand?

Ich musste dringend nach Hause. Eine Gänsehaut überzog meinen Körper und ich fing an zu zittern. Der ganze Übermut war auf einen Schlag wie weggeblasen. Der Nebel war dichter geworden, es waren keine drei Meter mehr, die ich sehen konnte. Plötzlich hatte ich jegliche Orientierung verloren. Woher war ich noch mal gekommen? Es gab drei Wege, die hierher führten. Normalerweise konnte ich mich an den Baumstämmen orientieren, doch jetzt, dunkel von der Nässe glänzend und halb vom Nebel verschluckt, sahen sie für mich alle gleich aus. Das Zittern wurde schlimmer, als die Angst mir wie ein feuchtes Insekt in den Nacken kroch.

Ich musste eine Entscheidung treffen. Ich wählte den Weg, den mir mein Bauchgefühl empfahl. Von einer plötzlichen Unruhe getrieben rannte ich los, die Augen auf die Bäume gerichtet, nach dem rettenden Licht der Häuser suchend, doch ich sah es nicht, es kam nicht. Meine Füße sanken bei jedem Schritt mehrere Zentimeter in den Matsch ein und meine Schritte wurden schwerfälliger. Ich war bestimmt zehn Minuten gerannt, als ich atemlos stehenblieb und sich mein Keuchen in Schluchzen verwandelte. Die Angst trieb mir die Tränen in die Augen und Tränen und Regen verwischten mir die Sicht.

Ich lehnte mich gegen einen Baum und weinte. Entweder ich wurde in dieser Nacht von einem Ast erschlagen, vom Blitz getroffen oder ich erfror, denn mir war bitterkalt und meine Zähne klapperten.  
„Daddy!", rief ich laut, doch es schien kaum weiter als die drei Meter weit zu schallen, die ich sehen konnte. Gegen den Wald hatte ich keine Chance. Nachdem ich so lange in die vollkommen falsche Richtung gerannt war, würde ich den Weg nach Hause nie wieder finden. Die Kraft in meinen Knien ließ nach und ich konnte mich nur mit Mühe auf den Beinen halten.  
Wie lange war ich nun schon im Wald? Es kam mir wie Stunden vor.  
Trotzdem würde mich noch niemand vermissen. Bis sie mich suchten wäre es vielleicht zu spät. Meine Freunde waren bestimmt zuhause geblieben. Wie konnte ich nur so dumm gewesen sein, zu denken, sie hätten sich genau wie ich nach draußen geschlichen?

Ich musste zurück! Doch aus welcher Richtung war ich gekommen? Weinend und kraftlos schleppte ich mich Schritt für Schritt vorwärts. Ich stolperte, fiel, rappelte mich wieder auf. Zerriss meine Hose, schlug mir die Knie auf, war durchgeweicht und hatte so große Angst wie nie zuvor. Obwohl der Regen langsam nachließ, wich der Nebel kaum. Wenigstens wurde das Donnergrollen leiser, das mir jedes Mal Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Mein Herz schlug schnell und war lange Zeit das einzige, was meine Ohren wahrnahmen.

Plötzlich hörte ich einen Ast im Unterholz knacken. Ich erschrak und wich einige Schritte zurück. Ein Reh, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Doch ich hörte es wieder knacken und es war viel zu laut für ein Reh. Es waren eindeutig Schritte, auf dem schlammigen Boden genau so schmatzend wie meine eigenen, und sie kamen auf mich zu. Mein Herz pochte wie verrückt und in diesem Moment hatte ich Angst um mein Leben. Ich drückte mich an einen weichen, vermoosten Baumstamm und rutschte zu Boden.

Was ich dann sah verschlug mir den Atem.

Eine Frau, vielleicht so alt wie meine Großmutter, kam auf mich zu. Es blitzte mehrmals und ich konnte sie in den wenigen Sekunden, in denen alles in gleißend helles Licht getaucht war, genau erkennen. Ihr Haar war grau und lang und sie trug einen dicken, grünen Mantel. Ihr Gesicht war das schönste und aufrichtigste, was ich je gesehen hatte. Vielleicht war es nur die Angst, die mich in diesem Moment so verzauberte, aber ich fühlte mich dieser Frau beim ersten Blick auf eine Art und Weise nah, die sich kaum beschreiben lässt. Keine Sekunde lang zweifelte ich daran, dass sie mich retten würde.

Sie beugte sich zu mir herab und sah mich an. Ihre Augen waren blau und erinnerten mich spontan an das Meer. Ein Netz aus Falten spannte sich über ihr Gesicht und verlieh ihrem Lächeln eine tiefe Ehrlichkeit. Ich senkte schüchtern den Kopf, konnte meine Augen aber nicht von ihren lösen.

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, Schätzchen. Komm mit, ich weiß, wie wir aus dem Wald raus kommen", ihre Stimme war so liebevoll und klar, dass ich ihr sofort Folge leistete. Sie griff nach meiner kalten, roten Hand und streichelte durch mein tropfnasses Haar.  
„Zum Glück hab ich dich gefunden", kicherte sie und folgte zielsicher dem Weg. Sie lief zügig, doch ich konnte gut mit ihr mithalten und stolperte nun auch nicht mehr ständig.  
Mir war vollkommen klar, dass ich ihr eigentlich nicht vertrauen sollte. Meine Eltern hatten mir oft genug eingebläut, dass man Fremden nicht folgen durfte und außerdem erinnerte ich mich an mindestens drei Märchen mit bösen, alten Hexen in Wäldern. Allerdings war diese Frau alles andere als eine Hexe.

Für mich war sie wie eine gute Fee. Ein Schutzengel, der in dem Moment aufgetaucht war, in dem ich ihn am meisten gebraucht hatte. Ich warf ihr erneut einen neugierigen Blick zu und sie fing ihn auf und lächelte zurück, was mir vor Verlegenheit das Blut in die Wangen trieb.  
„Du bist ein tapferer kleiner Kerl", lächelte sie und ich scheiterte kläglich am Versuch, es zu erwidern. Sie musste meine Unsicherheit gespürt haben.

„Komm, ich erzähl dir was, mein Schätzchen. Hör genau zu, es ist ein Rätsel und bisher konnte noch keiner es lösen", erzählte sie und drückte beruhigend meine Hand. Dann fing sie an zu sprechen und ich hörte ihr gebannt zu. Die Worte, die sie sagte, erschienen mir wie aus einer anderen Welt.

„Etwas, das alles und jeden verschlingt:  
Baum, der rauscht, Vogel, der singt,  
frisst Eisen, zermalmt den härtesten Stein,  
zerbeißt jedes Schwert, zerbricht jeden Schrein,  
schlägt Könige nieder, schleift ihren Palast,  
trägt mächtigen Fels fort als leichte Last."

Der Regen hatte fast aufgehört und die Nacht wurde klarer. Es war furchtbar kalt und ich fror nach wie vor, doch ich hatte plötzlich wieder so viel Hoffnung und Zuversicht, wie sie nur ein kleiner Junge haben konnte. Am liebsten hätte ich die Frau umarmt und ihr dafür gedankt, dass sie mich gefunden hatte, doch ich brachte kein einziges Wort heraus. Neugierig schielte ich zu ihr auf und mein Blick blieb an ihren Beeindruckenden Augen hängen. So weise und tief, als hätten sie schon alles gesehen.

„Na, hast du eine Idee?", fragte sie mich und ich konnte nur ratlos den Kopf schütteln. Es war ein komisches Rätsel, vor allem für einen kleinen Jungen. Vielleicht konnte ich es mir deshalb so gut merken.  
„Du musst nicht so schüchtern sein", sagte sie schmunzelnd.

„Wie heißt du denn, Schätzchen?", fragte sie und als ich leise meinen Namen murmelte, verriet sie mir ihren.

„Kommst du von hier?", fragte ich mutig aber piepsig, als wir gerade zu einer Kreuzung kamen.  
„Allerdings, ich wohne hier ganz in der Nähe", sagte sie und schlug den Weg geradeaus ein.

„Wir sind gleich da. Siehst du, da vorn scheint schon das Licht der Häuser durch die Büsche",  
Sie deutete gerade aus. Wir waren wieder auf der Lichtung. Hier konnte ich auch den Mond und die Sterne sehen, die Wolkendecke war mittlerweile weitergezogen.

Ich wollte sie noch fragen, was sie in dem Wald gemacht hatte, wie sie mich gefunden hatte, woher sie wusste, wo unsere Lichtung war, warum ich sie nicht kannte und wo genau sie eigentlich wohnte und ob ich sie noch einmal sehen könnte. Doch als ich mich umdrehte, war sie bereits verschwunden.

Als ich durchgefroren und dreckig zuhause ankam, erwartete mich erst mal eine heftige Standpauke von meinen Eltern und ein paar Tage später lag ich mit Fieber im Bett. Ich hatte mich nie wieder so tief in den Wald getraut und die Geschichte der alten Frau wurde von meinen Eltern als Märchen abgetan.

Meine Fantasie, die mir einen Streich gespielt hatte. Mit den Jahren hatte ich selbst angefangen, es für einen wirren Fiebertraum zu halten.

Kopfschüttelnd über diese alte Geschichte biege ich um die letzte Ecke, die mich von meinem Zuhause trennt. Die Erinnerungen werden von Jahr zu Jahr blasser, mittlerweile erinnere ich mich nicht mal mehr an den Namen der alten Frau zurück, die ich jahrelang immer wieder gesucht hatte.

Schon auf halbem Wege bin ich durchgeweicht und komme klitschnass zuhause an. Mittlerweile ist auch der Himmel hinter den schwarzen Wolken dunkel geworden und der Wind ist noch kälter als zuvor. Es kann nicht mehr lange dauern, bis der Winter hereinbricht. Schon von weitem sehe ich das Licht in den Fenstern unserer Küche und spüre die Vorfreude, bald in der warmen Wohnung Sohn und Frau in die Arme schließen zu können. Ich laufe die letzten Meter zügig und versuche am Hauseingang den Regen von der Kleidung zu wischen, was ein sinnloses Unterfangen ist. Vorsorglich ziehe ich den Mantel aus und hänge ihn über den feuchten Ärmel meines Pullovers. Vermutlich würde er die ganze Nacht trocknen müssen. Ein heller Blitz erleuchtet die Umgebung und ich hebe ruckartig den Kopf, bin aber zu langsam um ihn noch mit den Augen einzufangen.  
Es dauert einen Moment, bis ich den Schlüssel in meiner Hosentasche finde und damit das Schlüsselloch treffe. Hastig stürme ich die Treppen in das zweite Obergeschoss hinauf.  
Das plötzliche Donnergrollen ist so laut, dass mein Sohn erschrocken aufschreit. Leise drehe ich den Schlüssel im Schloss um und stoße die Tür auf. Ich höre die beruhigende Stimme meiner Frau in der Küche.  
Ich bleibe in der geöffneten Tür stehen und ziehe brav die dreckig-feuchten Schuhe aus. Elisabeth hasst es, wenn ich mit dreckigen Schuhen in den Flur laufe.

„Du musst doch nicht weinen, Oliver. Das war nur der Donner", sagt sie mit melodischer Stimme und das Schluchzen wird leiser. Vermutlich nimmt sie ihn gerade auf den Arm.

„Komm her, ich erzähl dir was, mein Schätzchen. Hör genau zu, es ist ein Rätsel und bisher konnte es noch keiner lösen", erzählt sie kichernd und ich spitze gespannt die Ohren. Es ist, als habe jemand die Zeit zurückgedreht und nicht mein Sohn sondern ich bin derjenige, der Angst hat und getröstet wird. Mein Herz schlägt schneller, als ich die folgenden Worte höre.

„Etwas, das alles und jeden verschlingt:  
Baum, der rauscht, Vogel, der singt,  
frisst Eisen, zermalmt den härtesten Stein,  
zerbeißt jedes Schwert, zerbricht jeden Schrein,  
schlägt Könige nieder, schleift ihren Palast,  
trägt mächtigen Fels fort als leichte Last."

Ich blinzele verwirrt. Kein Rätsel für ein Kind, schießt es mir wieder durch den Kopf. Verwundert schließe ich die Tür hinter mir und höre den erfreuten Ruf von Oliver, gefolgt von tapsigen Schritten auf dem Holzboden.  
„Daddy!", ruft er jauchzend und umklammert meine Beine. Sanft nehme ich ihn auf den Arm, obwohl er dafür langsam zu groß wird.

„Hallo mein Schatz", begrüße ich ihn und drücke ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann laufe ich mit ihm in die Küche.  
„Du bist ja ganz nass, Liebling", sagt Elisabeth lächelnd und gibt mir zur Begrüßung einen Kuss auf den Mund. Ich grinse sie an.  
„Das Gewitter", erinnere ich. Sie holt Teller aus dem Schrank und beginnt den Tisch zu decken.

„Was ist denn die Lösung zu dem Rätsel?", frage ich neugierig. Lächelnd dreht sie sich zu mir um und ihre blauen Augen strahlen mir lebendig und wild wie das Meer entgegen.

„Die Zeit, mein Herz, die Zeit", lacht sie und nimmt mir den Kleinen aus den Arm.  
Und es fällt mir wie Schuppen von den Augen.

Der Name der alten Frau, meiner ersten Liebe, war Elisabeth.


	13. Überraschungsbesuch

**Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich hier tue. Das halbe Rudelgetier vergnügt sich beim Forentreffen.****  
****Aber es gab mal was zu essen! Und prima Bertie Botts Bohnen!****Keine Ahnung, wozu das Mundwasser gut ist ...****Ach richtig, moderieren soll ich.****  
****Also hopp dann!****Heute geht mal wieder ein Pokal des Tages raus.****  
****Und zwar an ... tadaaahhhh ... Sandoran für freundliche Verpflegung!****  
**

Heute gibt's ein Crossover von Meniel Harry Potter x Drachenreiter (Cornelia Funke).

www. fanfiktion. de/u/Meniel.

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Überraschungsbesuch** von **Meniel****  
**  
**Thema:** Rätsel  
**Crossover:**Harry Potter X Drachenreiter (Cornelia Funke)

Vorweg: Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an den Charakteren oder von den Autoren erdachten Orten! Ich verwende sie lediglich hier wieder :)

Ganz ganz vielen und lieben Dank an meine dieses Mal ausnahmsweise zwei Betas, **Cedrella** und **Hillie**! Danke euch beiden, ihr habt mir vor allem im letzten Teil bestens geholfen!

**Über ****Drachenreiter** von **Cornelia Funke**:  
Eins meiner Lieblings-Kinderbücher. Die Geschichte handelt von dem Drachen Lung, der sich mit dem Koboldmädchen Schwefelfell aufmacht, den „Saum des Himmels" zu finden. Der Saum des Himmels ist ein sagenumwobener Ort, der letzte Ort auf dieser Welt, an dem sich die Drachen verstecken können, ohne von den Menschen gejagt zu werden. Denn heutzutage glaubt ja keiner mehr an Drachen und wenn durch einen blöden Zufall doch einmal ein Drache einem Menschen vor die Füße läuft, wollen sie ihn – wie wir Menschen heute nun mal sind – fangen und untersuchen. Ein Drache würde so unweigerlich eingehen. Mondlicht ist die einzige Nahrung, die ein Drache braucht. Das Mondlicht ist der Energiespender; steht z.B. bei einer Mondfinsternis kein Mond am Himmel, so fällt es Drachen sehr sehr schwer, weiterhin zu fliegen.

Auf ihrer Suche nach dem Saum des Himmels treffen Lung und Schwefelfell auf Ben, einen Waisenjungen, der sie begleiten möchte. Nach anfänglichem Protest von Schwefelfell, gegen die Lung sich durchsetzt, begleitet Ben die beiden und wird so der zweite Drachenreiter.  
Auch treffen sie auf viele Fabelwesen, so u.a. einen Homunkulus mit Namen Fliegenbein, einen Basilisken und einen Dschinn.

Und natürlich gibt es auch einen bösen Widersacher: Nesselbrand. Nesselbrand wurde im Mittelalter von einem Alchemisten erschaffen. Er ist ein sehr großer Drache, über und über bedeckt mit goldenen Schuppen. Der einzige Existenzgrund Nesselbrands ist die Jagd auf die Silberdrachen, wie Lung auch einer ist. Die Alchemisten im Mittelalter wollten die Silberdrachen für ihre Experimente fangen und töten. Fliegenbein, der Homunkulus, wurde als Diener für Nesselbrand erschaffen und diente ihm viele Jahrhunderte.  
Durch einen Navigationsfehler von Schwefelfell landen der Drache und der Kobold ahnungslos fast direkt vor der Nase Nesselbrands, der dies durch seine Späher erfährt und Fliegenbein losschickt. Dieser versteckt sich zunächst in den Sachen Bens, bis er von Schwefelfell entdeckt wird. Ben nimmt ihn jedoch in Schutz, ohne zu ahnen, von wem Fliegenbein geschickt wurde.  
Später im Lauf der Geschichte trifft die ungewöhnliche Kombination der 4 Lebewesen auf einen Archäologen, Barnabas Wiesengrund, der ihnen mehrmals helfen kann. Barnabas glaubt an die Existenz aller Fabelwesen und hat auch schon mehrere getroffen – jedoch ist Lung der erste Drache, den er sieht, daher hilft er ihm nur zu gerne.

Die Reise führt die 4 Gefährten von vermutlich England (es regnet dort ständig ;-) ) über Hamburg und Saudi-Arabien bis in die hohen Gipfel des Himalaya – denn dort soll sich der Saum des Himmels befinden.

„Norberta, nein!"  
Lautes Fauchen erschallte, es war im ganzen Wald zu hören. Charlie Weasley „kämpfte" einmal mehr gegen den norwegischen Stachelbuckel. Er hatte sie eigenhändig aufgezogen und trotzdem behielt dieser Drache seinen eigenen Dickkopf. In der kurzen Zeit, die sie bei Hagrid gewesen war, hatte sie offensichtlich eine Menge von eben diesem abgeschaut.  
Und jetzt gerade wollte Norberta nicht fressen, sondern lieber mit ihrem Futter – wohlgemerkt einem ganzen Pferd – spielen.

Doch mit einem Mal hörte Norberta auf, Feuer zu speien und verstummte. Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken und sah zum Himmel hinauf. Charlie folgte ihrem Blick, konnte jedoch nichts erkennen. Doch mit einem Mal glitt galant eine schlanke Silhouette vor den hell leuchtenden Mond. Der zweitälteste Weasley brauchte eine Weile, bis er erkannte, was es war: Ein junger Drache. Er stutzte. Ein Drache, hier? Charlie hatte genug Mühe, Norberta vor den Muggeln zu verstecken, daher hielt er den Drachen allein. Was dieser junge Drache da tat, war sehr leichtsinnig – zumal er in einer großen Spirale gewunden langsam zu Boden ging und sich so dem norwegischen Stachelbuckel und Charlie näherte.

Charlie wich vorsichtshalber in den Schatten einiger Bäume zurück. Man konnte ja nie wissen - nachher war dieser Neuankömmling noch schlimmer als Norbert drauf…  
Der Drache landete sichtlich erschöpft auf der Lichtung, Norberta war wie zu Stein erstarrt.

Charlie trat langsam aus dem Schutz der Bäume hervor, als er erkannte, dass der Drache nicht allein gekommen war: Er trug zwei Reiter auf seinem Rücken! Während er näherkam, erkannte er, dass es sich um einen ca. 13-jährigen Jungen und ein pelziges, menschenähnliches Wesen handelte.  
Die beiden Drachenreiter brachen in einen heftigen Streit aus, wo sie nun schon wieder gelandet waren. Offensichtlich war dieses ungewöhnliche Trio auf der Suche nach etwas, soviel konnte Charlie noch verstehen. Er musterte den Drachen, der soviel kleiner als Norberta war. Diese übrigens stand am Rand der Lichtung und war mucksmäuschenstill. Sie war offensichtlich fasziniert, einen anderen Drachen zu sehen, der noch dazu einiges kleiner als sie selbst war.

Schließlich räusperte Charlie sich vernehmlich und sowohl der Junge als auch das pelzige Wesen fuhren herum und blicken überrascht den zweitältesten Weasley an.

„Wer bist du und was willst du hier?", fauchte das Pelzwesen.  
„Ich will euch nichts tun! Mein Name ist Charlie und ich bin hier, weil ich mich um Norberta kümmere", entgegnete Charlie und trat noch einen Schritt näher.  
„Norberta?" warf der Junge ein.  
Charlie nickte hinüber zu dem Stachelbuckel, der noch immer erstarrt am Rand der Lichtung stand.

Der Silberdrache folgte seinem Blick und wich dann unwillkürlich einige Schritte zurück, sodass der Junge fast von seinem Rücken gefallen wäre.  
Dann vernahm Charlie leise eine melodische Stimme: „Ich habe noch nie einen von seiner Sorte gesehen. Er ist so groß. Größer noch als Nesselbrand."  
Verwirrt sah er zu dem Drachen auf. Das war weder die Stimme des Jungen noch die des Pelzwesen gewesen. Aber… Das konnte doch nicht… unmöglich! Drachen sprachen doch nicht! Oder doch..?  
Der Drache schien Charlies Überraschung gespürt zu haben, denn er neigte seinen schönen Kopf zu Charlie hinab und stupste ihn mit der Nase an der Schulter.  
„Mein Name ist Lung. Und das sind Ben", er deutete auf den Jungen, „und Schwefelfell."  
„Schön, dich kennenzulernen! Lass dich von Schwefelfell nicht ärgern, sie ist so", fügte Ben an.  
In dem Augenblick schob sich noch ein kleiner Kopf aus den Rucksäcken, die zwischen Ben und Schwefelfell lagen, hervor. „Hallo! Wenn ich mich auch vorstellen dürfte… Mein Name ist Fliegenbein." Er verneigte sich leicht.

Charlie ließ sich einfach auf den weichen Waldboden sinken. Das war zu viel für ihn. Er war ja vieles gewohnt, vor allem seit Voldemort, aber ein Silberdrache – und es war ohne Zweifel einer, die Größe und vor allem die Schuppenfarbe passte! – mit drei sehr unterschiedlichen Reitern… Einem Jungen, einem winzigen Wesen und einem pelzigen Mädchen…

„Verzeihung, aber… Was genau seid ihr für Wesen? Und was wollt ihr hier in Rumänien?", brachte Charlie schließlich hervor. Sein Blick wanderte unruhig zwischen Norberta und der ungleichen Gruppe hin und her. Norberta verhielt sich ausgesprochen ruhig. Im Grunde genommen sogar zu ruhig für ihre Verhältnisse. Aber Charlie war so überwältigt, dass er sich darüber nicht auch noch Gedanken machen konnte.

Fliegenbein antwortete: „Lung ist ein Silberdrache. Einer der letzten seiner Art. Mein Herr Ben ist ein Mensch, wie Ihr unschwer erkennen könnt und Schwefelfell… Nunja, sie ist ein pilzfressender Waldkobold." Schwefelfell wollte Fliegenbein für diese Aussage packen, doch Fliegenbein war so schnell hinter Ben verschwunden, dass sie ihn nicht kriegen konnte. Er streckte ihr dafür die Zunge heraus.  
„Fliegenbein…", sagte Ben grinsend.  
„Oh, und Verzeihung, mein Herr, ich bin ein Homunkulus."

Homunkulus. Waldkobold. Silberdrachen. Eindeutig zu viel für einen Tag. Charlie rappelte sich wieder auf und ging zu Norberta hinüber, streichelte ihr sanft über den Kopf. Nur, wenn sie so ruhig war, konnte man es erst wagen, sie überhaupt zu berühren.

Als er sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte, waren Ben und Schwefelfell schon dabei, sich ein wenig umzusehen, mit ihren Rucksäcken in der Hand, Fliegenbein saß auf Bens Kopf und hielt sich in dessen Haaren fest.

Überrascht warf Charlie ein: „Braucht ihr einen Schlafplatz? Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr bei mir schlafen!"  
Ben sah zu Charlie hinüber, dann trat ein strahlendes Lächeln auf seine Züge.  
„Ehrlich? Das wäre ja super! Ist denn auch genug Platz für Lung?"  
„Natürlich!"

Ben rannte zu Schwefelfell hinüber und stupste sie an.  
„Hast du das gehört? Wir können bei Charlie übernachten!"  
„Na super!", entgegnete das Koboldmädchen. „Wir kennen diesen Rotschopf doch gar nicht! Und er hat einen viel zu großen Drachen dabei für meinen Geschmack. Außerdem... Woher wissen wir, dass er nicht für Nesselbrand arbeitet?"

„Schwefelfell…Ich kenne diesen Nesselbrand nicht einmal, also habe ich sicher nichts mit ihm zu tun. Und dieser Drache hier ist offensichtlich sehr handzahm, solange Lung in der Nähe ist."  
„Und sonst ist er das nicht?", fauchte Schwefelfell. Charlie erwiderte nichts.  
„Schwefelfell, lass uns doch seinen Vorschlag annehmen. Heute können wir eh nicht mehr weiterfliegen, der Mond steht schon viel zu tief und ich glaube nicht, dass Charlie uns etwas tun wird", warf Lung ein. Ben nickte bestätigend.  
Entnervt brummelte Schwefelfell und warf ihren Rucksack wieder auf Lungs Rücken hoch.  
„Mir wird den ganzen Tag mein Fell jucken wie verflucht!" brummelte sie noch in sich hinein, aber folgte Charlie und Norberta.

Nachdem Norberta wieder in ihrem Gehege untergebracht war und Lung einen angenehmen Platz zum Schlafen gefunden hatte, beschloss Schwefelfell, bei ihm zu bleiben. Ben folgte Charlie mit Fliegenbein im Schlepptau ins Haus hinein.

„Momentan ist es sehr voll hier, ich habe leider nur ein Sofa für dich. Mein Bruder ist mit seiner Frau da, sein bester Freund mit seiner Frau und mein alter Lehrer mit seiner Frau. Dadurch sind alle Betten belegt… Tut mir leid", erklärte Charlie.  
„Aber… Aber, das macht doch überhaupt nichts!", erwiderte Ben hastig. „Es ist immer noch gemütlicher als die meisten ‚Betten', in denen ich die letzten Nächte geschlafen habe."

Charlie lächelte und drückte Ben eine Decke in die Hand. „Was ist mit dir, Fliegenbein?"  
„Ich schlafe in Bens Pullover, das geht schon in Ordnung."  
Charlie lächelte. Offensichtlich bewunderte Fliegenbein Ben sehr, aus was für Gründen auch immer.  
„Dann schlaft gut, soll ich euch zum Frühstück wecken?"  
Bens Augen strahlten. „Ja, gerne! Dankeschön! Schlaf auch gut!"

Am nächsten Morgen gemahnte Charlie alle, ruhig zu bleiben. Er wollte Ben noch ein bisschen schlafen lassen.  
Albus und Minerva hörten sich gespannt die Geschehnisse der vergangenen Nacht an. Sie wollten nur Urlaub machen, aber das hier war eine sehr interessante Unterbrechung. Obwohl nicht mal sicher war, ob das hier wirklich eine Unterbrechung werden würde. Aber sämtliche Gäste Charlies waren sehr gespannt darauf, den Silberdrachen kennenzulernen.  
Charlie war gestern viel zu überwältigt gewesen, um noch irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen, zumal vor allem Ben sehr müde ausgesehen hatte.  
Sie waren noch am diskutieren, wie selten Silberdrachen wirklich sind, als sie von draußen ein lautes Brüllen hörten. Charlie sprang auf. Norberta! Und sie klang nicht so wütend und aufbrausend wie normalerweise. Sondern viel mehr… verzweifelt. Was war nur mit diesem Drachen los? Seitdem sie Lung gesehen hatte, war sie total handzahm und jetzt klang sie auch noch deprimiert…

Ben schrak auf und warf dabei fast Fliegenbein vom Sofa. Charlie fuhr herum.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung, Ben?" fragte Charlie. Ben nickte nur.  
„Wo sind Lung und Schwefelfell? Und was war das eben?"  
„Die beiden sind noch draußen und schlafen noch seelenruhig. Trotz Schwefelfells Gejammer, ihr werde die ganze Zeit das Fell jucken." Charlie grinste. Er hatte schon verstanden, dass Schwefelfell dazu neigte, zu übertreiben, und gerne aufbrausend war.  
„Möchtest du frühstücken? Dann stell ich dir meine anderen Gäste vor."  
Ben nickte nur grinsend. Er fand es immer ganz aufregend, neue Leute kennenzulernen.

„Das sind Albus und Minerva, der Rotschopf dort ist Ron, mein kleiner Bruder mit seiner Frau Hermine und der andere Rotschopf ist meine kleine Schwester Ginny mit ihrem Mann Harry", stellte Charlie die Runde am Frühstückstisch vor.  
Ben nickte verlegen und sein Blick huschte über den reichlich gedeckten Frühstückstisch. Er starb vor Hunger… Charlie lachte. „Hau rein, Ben. Lass es dir schmecken."  
„Danke!", kam es von Ben, dann war nur noch das Geklapper von Geschirr zu hören. Alle waren so höflich, nicht weiter nachzufragen. Charlie unterdessen ging nach draußen, um sich um Norberta zu kümmern. Irgendetwas stimmte mit ihr doch nicht.

Lung stand mit Schwefelfell auf dem Rücken vor dem Gehege Norbertas. Und der Stachelbuckel stand in seinem Gehege so nah vor dem Zaun, wie er nur konnte, die Nase gegen das Gitter gedrückt.

„Kein Wunder, dass dieser verrückte Drache nur am Brüllen ist! So eingesperrt, wie sie hier wird!", mokierte Schwefelfell.  
Lung schüttelte sacht den Kopf. „Mir tut sie auch leid, Schwefelfell, aber bei ihr ist es wohl besser. Sie scheint ein sehr aufbrausender Drache zu sein, auch, wenn ich nicht weiß, was genau für ein Drache sie ist… Sie ist so viel größer als ich und als alle Drachen, die ich je gesehen habe. Selbst größer als Nesselbrand."  
Charlie räusperte sich und Schwefelfell fuhr herum.  
„Was willst du Mensch hier?"  
„Ich wollte nach Norberta sehen. Wollt ihr vielleicht frühstücken?"  
Lung schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, danke. Mir reicht das Mondlicht..." Er sah zum Himmel auf. Es war noch früh am Tag, viel zu früh, um weiterfliegen zu können. Charlie hatte keine Ahnung, dass Silberdrachen das Mondlicht zum Fliegen brauchen, aber ein Drache wie Lung konnte einfach nicht mehr als großer Vogel durchgehen. Vor allem nicht in der Nähe Transsilvaniens.  
Schwefelfell jedoch merkte auf: Frühstück? So schnell wie sie konnte, kletterte sie von Lungs Rücken hinab und rannte an Charlie vorbei hinein ins Haus, wo man nur kurze Zeit später lautes Gelächter vernehmen konnte. Offensichtlich hatte Schwefelfell sich über das Frühstück hergemacht. Lung lachte leise.

Norberta ließ ein leises, wehmütiges Schnauben vernehmen. Lung wandte sich zu ihr um.  
„Ich weiß nicht, was sie hat… Ich kann sie nicht verstehen. Kannst du es, Lung?", fragte Charlie. Lung nickte langsam, sagte jedoch lange nichts. Schließlich: „Es gibt eine Universalsprache, wenn man mit Fabelwesen zusammen lebt. So kann ich zum Beispiel Schwefelfell verstehen. Und du mich. Oder Ben uns alle. Normalerweise sprecht ihr sicherlich eine andere Sprache als er, dank der Universalsprache ist das alles überhaupt kein Problem."  
„Aber wie kommt es dann, dass ich Norberta nicht verstehen kann? Genau genommen sind doch alle Drachen Fabelwesen, also auch unsere liebe Norberta hier."  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass sie im Kopf mehr Tier als Fabelwesen ist."  
Erneut kehrte Stille ein.

Nach einer Weile fragte Charlie: „Was treibt euch hierher? Ihr seid offensichtlich fremd hier und dem Streit zwischen Schwefelfell und Ben konnte ich entnehmen, dass ihr euch verflogen habt. Was ist euer Ziel?"  
Lung zögerte kurz, dann antwortete er.  
„Wir suchen den Saum des Himmels. Den letzten Ort auf diesem Planeten, an dem Drachen ungestört leben können. Selbst Norberta wird in einem Gehege gehalten, damit sie nicht umherfliegt und Tiere oder sogar Menschen tötet. Viele Drachen sind heute mehr Tier als Fabelwesen. Die Silberdrachen nicht. Wegen unserer Schuppen und wegen unseres Feuers werden wir gejagt. Uns werden immer mehr Plätze genommen, an denen wir ungestört leben können. Daher brauchen wir den Saum des Himmels…" Lung verstummte kurz und musterte Noberta, die noch immer dicht am Zaun stand.  
„Sie ist in mich verliebt…", murmelte Lung leise.  
Charlie verkniff sich im letzten Augenblick das Prusten und sagte nichts. Norberta war verliebt… Deshalb war sie so handzahm. Und vor Sehnsucht hatte sie vorhin auch gebrüllt. Jetzt wurde Charlie natürlich einiges klarer.

„Charlie… Schwefelfell hat uns heute hierher gelotst, leider in die falsche Richtung. Wir konnten einfach ein Rätsel nicht lösen, das auf der Karte, die wir bekommen haben, steht. Es heißt, wenn dieses Rätsel gelöst wird, erhalten wir einen Hinweis, wie wir den Saum des Himmels erreichen können", sagte Lung. Charlie überlegte kurz, dann sagte er: „Warte hier. Ich komme gleich wieder und dann lösen wir dein Rätsel."  
Und mit diesen Worten verschwand er im Haus, einen verdutzten Lung zurücklassend.

Kurze Zeit später kam er mit allen im Schlepptau nach draußen. Schwefelfell, die Hände noch voll mit Bacon und Rührei, Ben, ebenfalls noch kauend, Fliegenbein mit einem Streifen Schinken in der Hand… Und die anderen sechs, schweigend und sehr gespannt auf das, was nun folgen würde. Albus und Minerva musterten Lung ausgiebig und vor allem neugierig.

„Also. Unser lieber Lung und seine drei Begleiter hier brauchen unsere Hilfe. Albus, Minerva und Hermine, ich habe da vor allem an euch gedacht. Sie müssen ein Rätsel lösen. Und du, Hermine, du hast ja schon erfolgreich ein Rätsel gelöst…" Charlie zwinkerte ihr zu. Niemand würde so schnell die Aktion von Hermine, Harry und Ron vergessen, die sie abgeliefert hatten, um den Stein der Weisen zu retten.  
Hermine grinste verlegen. „Na, dann lasst doch mal hören!", meinte sie.

Schwefelfell funkelte Lung finster an. Offensichtlich war sie damit nicht ganz so zufrieden.  
Doch Ben kramte die Karte hervor und las laut vor:

„Mein Erstes ist nicht die Sonne,  
mein Zweites ist die Wahrheit nicht.  
Drum geb' ich oft nur trügerische Wonne  
und stets ein ungewisses Licht."

Kurze Stille trat ein, dann klatschte Hermine in die Hände. „Natürlich! Das Mondlicht!"

„Aber wie soll uns das jetzt weiterhelfen?", fragte Ben unsicher.  
„Na… Wenn ihr die Karte braucht und sie euch dabei helfen soll, den Saum des Himmels zu finden… Und ihr dafür das Rätsel lösen musstet, dann muss es irgendetwas mit Mondlicht zu tun haben. Und zwar mehr als die Tatsache, dass Lung nur bei Mondlicht fliegen kann. Vielleicht… Vielleicht solltet ihr die Karte ins Mondlicht halten?"

Doch bevor irgendwer etwas erwidern konnte, erschallte ein dumpfes Grollen und der Boden erbebte.  
Lung fuhr herum, ebenso wie Ben und Schwefelfell.  
„STEIGT AUF!", brüllte Lung. Hastig machten sich der Kobold und der Junge daran, auf Lungs Rücken zu klettern. Die Zauberer zückten ihre Zauberstäbe und stellten sich im Kreis um den Drachen herum auf. Irgendetwas war hier faul.  
Erneut hörten sie das tiefe Grollen, dieses Mal deutlich näher.  
Und noch einmal. Es kam vom Brunnen auf der anderen Seite des Hauses und näherte sich Ihnen immer weiter.

„Das ist Nesselbrand!", rief Fliegenbein laut zwischen den Rucksäcken hervor.  
„Verfluchter Steinpilz! Es ist noch mitten am Tag, wir kommen hier nicht weg! Lung kann so nicht fliegen!", fluchte Schwefelfell laut.  
„Nesselbrand?!", kam es ungläubig von Charlie. „Unser Feind!", brüllte Ben von Lungs Rücken hinab.

Und in diesem Augenblick schob sich Nesselbrands goldener Panzer um die Ecke. Norberta brüllte laut und spie Feuer über die Köpfe aller Anwesenden hinweg in Richtung des goldenen Drachen. Und trotzdem wurde allen anwesenden kalt. Eiskalt.  
Alle bildeten einen Schutzwall vor dem Drachen, keiner würde Nesselbrand freiwillig durchlassen. Albus und Minerva versuchten, Nesselbrand zu lähmen, doch der Petrificus Totalus und der Impedimenta war total nutzlos. Er half überhaupt nichts. Und auch Hermines und Rons Versuch, ihn schweben und somit bewegungsunfähig zu machen, war wirkungslos. Es war, als ob alle Magie einfach an ihm abprallte.  
Er holte mit seiner großen Pranke aus und traf Albus. Minerva schrie auf. „NEIN! ALBUS!"  
Der alte Zauberer sank regungslos ein paar Meter weiter zu Boden. Minerva fuhr herum und ging auf Nesselbrand los wie eine Furie, während die anderen nur regungslos danebenstehen und zusehen konnten.

„NESSELBRAND! DAS WIRST DU MIR BÜSSEN! Niemand, ich sage dir, NIEMAND! tut Albus etwas an. STUPOR!"  
Der starke Schockzauber brachte wenigstens eine kurze Reaktion Nesselbrands zu Tage. Er zuckte zusammen. Offensichtlich traf ihn dieser Zauberspruch endlich. Der Schockzauber war schon ein starker Zauber, doch in Verbindung mit der verzweifelten Wut der alten Hexe potenzierte sich seine Kraft noch mehr. Minerva feuerte nun unentwegt Stupor auf Nesselbrand, bis dieser schließlich wütend aufschrie.

Hermine und Ginny kümmerten sich um Albus, der nur flach atmen konnte und keinen Ton hervorbrachte. Charlie war unterdessen zu Norberta hinübergegangen und öffnete leise das Tor zu ihrem Gehege. In dem Augenblick, in dem Nesselbrand ein lautes Brüllen vernehmen ließ, stieß Charlie das Tor endgültig auf und brüllte: „LOS, NORBERTA!"  
Und der norwegische Stachelbuckel legte los. Sie stapfte laut brüllend aus ihrem Käfig und spie einen riesigen Feuerball über die Köpfe aller hinweg, dann ging sie auf Nesselbrand los und bohrte ihre Krallen so tief sie konnte in den goldenen Panzer. Sie biss zu, immer wieder und wieder, bis Nesselbrand sie wütend abschüttelte.

„Na, warte, Silberdrache, das nächste Mal kriege ich dich! So leicht kommst du mir nicht davon!" brüllte er noch, dann verschwand er plötzlich, von einer Sekunde auf die andere.

Norberta spie ihm noch einen ordentlichen Flammenstoß hinterher, aber zu spät. Zu dem Zeitpunkt war Nesselbrand längst verschwunden.

Minerva stürzte zu Albus hinüber.  
„Albus? Albus! Hörst du mich?!"  
Seine Hand tastete nach ihrer und ergriff sie schließlich.  
„Minerva…", brachte er schwach hervor. „Vieles habe ich überstanden, sehr vieles, das weißt du. Und doch, meine liebe Freundin, ist es nun hier vorbei. Du weißt doch, schließlich ist der Tod für den gut vorbereiteten Geist nur das nächste große Abenteuer… Ich war lange genug auf dieser Erde und habe genug erlebt…"  
„Aber.. Albus, du…"  
„Nicht, Minerva. Bitte."  
„Al-„  
„Minnie, du musst mich gehen lassen… Bis Heilzauberer hier wären… Ist es zu spät…"  
„Nein, Albus. Nein. Nicht. Bitte."  
Er lächelte sachte und nahm seine letzte Kraft zusammen, um eine Hand sacht an ihre Wange zu legen.  
„Ich habe dich immer geliebt…"  
Minerva schluchzte leise. „Ich dich auch, Albus"  
Seine Augen schlossen sich und er atmete ein letztes Mal aus. Seine Hand in ihrer sank zusammen.  
Der große Albus Dumbledore war tot. Erschlagen von einem goldenen, unnatürlichen Drachen. Und niemand hatte etwas tun können, weil niemand sich in den Heilkünsten auskannte, auch Hermine nicht.  
Mit Albus hatte Minerva ihren allerbesten Freund verloren. Ihr Liebe war keine Liebe eines Paares, das heiratet. Ihr Liebe war die tiefe, verbundene Liebe einer langen Freundschaft. Und doch schmerzte dieser Verlust ebenso wie damals der Verlust von Dougal… Minerva saß noch lange weinend neben Albus und wollte sich nicht wegbewegen.

Der Silberdrache und seine drei Reiter standen schweigend und reglos abseits der Szene, unfähig, sich auch nur irgendwie zu regen oder etwas zu sagen.  
Nur Norberta, die leise schnaubte und sich an Lung schmiegte, und Minerva, die leise schluchzte, unterbrachen die Stille. Nicht ein Vogel regte sich.  
Schließlich lösten Hermine und Ginny vorsichtig Albus' Hand aus der Minervas und begleiteten ihre alte Verwandlungslehrerin zurück ins Haus. Charlie, Harry und Ron gaben Albus das vorletzte Geleit und ließen ihn in einen provisorischen Sarg schweben. Keiner wagte es, Albus direkt zu berühren.

Die beiden Drachen lagen reglos und sacht aneinander geschmiegt den Rest des Tages im Schatten des Hauses. Norberta war völlig ruhig und machte nicht einmal Anstalten, irgendetwas zerstören zu wollen.  
Die Drachenreiter saßen schweigsam neben den Drachen und sprachen kaum ein Wort, nicht mal Schwefelfell.  
Und die Zauberer saßen im Haus und tranken Tee. Alle waren noch viel zu geschockt, um irgendetwas tun zu können… Und Tee beruhigte ja bekanntlich…

Abends dann traten betreten Schwefelfell, Ben und Fliegenbein ins Haus.  
„Der Mond steht am Himmel… Wir müssen weiter. Wenn wir bleiben, bringen wir euch nur noch mehr in Gefahr…", sagte Ben leise.  
Charlie nickte sacht.  
„Unser Beileid wegen Albus… Es tut uns wirklich leid. Wenn wir nicht gewesen wären, dann…", setzte Ben an, wurde jedoch von Minerva unterbrochen.  
„Ben, danke. Es ist nicht eure Schuld." Mehr sagte sie nicht mehr, sie verabschiedete sich auch nur mit einem Winken von dem ungewöhnlichen Quartett.

Charlie versorgte sie noch mit ausreichend Nahrung für die nächsten Tage, dann verabschiedete auch er sich von dem Quartett.  
Insgesamt fiel der Abschied sehr bedrückt aus…  
Nur Norberta weinte offensichtlich bitterlich, als Lung seine Flügel ausbreitete und mit mehreren kräftigen Flügelschlägen abhob. Schnell war er zwischen den Sternen verschwunden. Doch dann sahen sie eine blaue Flamme am Himmel, die Norberta mit einem großen Feuerkugel beantwortete. Lungs Abschiedsgruß.  
Das Rätsel, dessen Lösung das Mondlicht war, hatten alle vergessen, es war durch den Tod eines der größten Zauberer aller Zeiten in den Hintergrund geraten.

Albus wurde nur einen Tag später in Hogwarts beerdigt. Die ganze Zaubererwelt war zutiefst betroffen über dessen Tod.

Ungefähr zwei Monate später las Charlie im Tagespropheten, dass ein ganzer Schwarm Silberdrachen über London gesichtet worden sei. Er lächelte. „Er hat es also geschafft…"

~~~**** FIN ****~~~~


	14. Glas und Tränen, Teil 1

**Ein neuer Tag — ein neues Abenteuer ... äh, nein ... Rätsel natürlich. Ein neues Rätsel.****Und einen neuen Pokal des Tages.****  
****Dieser geht an glaedr für braves, tägliches Review schreiben (sowie für den vermutlich fruchtlosen Versuch, auch andere Viecher dazu zu animieren).****  
**

Heute gibt's den ersten Teil der freien Arbeit von WatchersGoddess

www. fanfiction u/1285129/

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

Mein grenzenloser Dank und ein Jahresvorrat kalorienfreier, da virtueller Schokolade gehen dieses Mal an mein Teufelchen – Danke für's Betalesen!

**Glas und Tränen**

Wie ein zur Erde gefallener Stern – hellgelb, beinahe weiß, träge, nicht fest und nicht wirklich flüssig – glühte das unförmige Ende des Stabes in der dunklen Halle der Glasbläserei. Die Hitze, die aufdringlich aus den Schmelzöfen waberte, hatte die Temperaturen im Gebäude so weit erhöht, dass sie selbst die Außentemperaturen des Hochsommers weit hinter sich ließen. Die Luft flimmerte und abgesehen vom hin und wieder laut aufbegehrenden Rauschen der Öfen war es still und verlassen in dem kleinen Betrieb; nur eine einzige Person nutzte die Schwere der Temperaturen, um ein letztes Stück zu bearbeiten.

Konzentriert balancierte die junge Frau die Glasmacherpfeife auf ihren Händen, drehte sie bedächtig und formte dabei die zum Bearbeiten gerade richtig temperierte Masse, indem sie vorsichtig Luft durch ihr Werkzeug blies. Der Klumpen schwoll an und nahm eine nahezu perfekt kugelförmige Gestalt an.

Dennoch kräuselte sich die scharf geschnittene und spitz zulaufende Nase. Die junge Frau setzte die Pfeife wieder ab.

Der Ofen jaulte wie ein lebendiges Wesen auf, als sie ihn erneut anheizte. Das Flackern des Feuers spiegelte sich in ihren braunen Augen und ließ einen hellen Fleck in der rechten Iris deutlich hervorstechen. Glitzernd liefen dicke Schweißtropfen ihre Schläfen hinunter; sie wischte sie mit der Schulter weg, ehe sie ihren Blick wieder starr auf den glühenden Glasklumpen vor sich richtete.

Durch ein halb geöffnetes Fenster direkt gegenüber der Werkbank zog eine kühle Brise in den Raum. Müde und erschöpft schloss sie für ein, zwei Sekunden die Augen. Entspannung legte sich zusammen mit einigen brennenden Tränen auf ihre Augen. Drei, vier. Die Luft fühlte sich gut an auf ihrer Brust, dort, wo das alte T-Shirt nass an der Haut klebte. Fünf, sechs.

„Du solltest es nicht übertreiben."

Sie zuckte heftig zusammen und riss das Glas aus dem Ofen – doch es war zu spät. „Verdammt!" Sie entließ das weiche Glas aus den Klauen ihres Werkzeuges und die Pfeife landete mit lautem Klappern auf dem Boden.

Zur Antwort erhielt sie ein Lachen. Ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich auf und mit schmalen Augen, aus denen noch immer Feuer zu sprühen schien, drehte sie sich zu ihrem Besucher um. „Ich hab dir schon so oft gesagt, dass du mich hier nicht stören sollst!"

Er hob abwehrend die Hände in die Höhe, restlos deplaziert in seinem schwarzen Nadelstreifenanzug. „Ich habe dir nur einen guten Tipp gegeben. Vermasselt hattest du es schon, bevor ich den Raum betrat." Das Licht, das aus den Schmelzöfen diffus den Raum beleuchtete, warf Schatten auf das braungebrannte Gesicht des Mannes und ließ seine Augen schwarz wirken.

„Was willst du schon wieder hier, Pascal? Das letzte Mal ist gerade zwei Wochen her." Sie drehte den Kopf auf dem Nacken, wischte sich mit der flachen Hand über die nasse Stirn und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich kann es mir nicht aussuchen, Liebling." Er schnalzte bedauernd mit der Zunge.

„Nenn mich nicht so."

„Schlechte Laune?"

„Jetzt schon."

Er kam ein paar Schritte auf sie zu, bückte sich und hob die Pfeife vom Boden auf. Der hohle Stab drehte sich wie von alleine in seinen Händen, während er die letzten Meter überwand und schließlich direkt vor ihr zum Stehen kam. „Zeig mir, wie es geht, Mia."

Sie fixierte seine Blicke im flackernden Licht. Ihre Lippen kräuselten sich und zeugten vom Abwägen der Vor- und Nachteile seiner Aufforderung. Sie zögerte und reizte ihn damit, die Muskeln seiner Kiefer spannten sich an und wurden wieder locker.

Bis sie mit einer schnellen Bewegung nach ihrem Arbeitsinstrument griff und sich zur Werkbank umdrehte. „Du nimmst etwas von dem Glas auf", erklärte sie mit fester Stimme und tat es. Der Klumpen strahlte Hitze aus, die selbst auf die Entfernung noch auf der Haut zu spüren war, und bewegte sich träge. „Dann marbelst du es." Sie setzte das Glas auf der Werkbank ab und drehte die Glasmacherpfeife vorsichtig von einer Seite zur anderen, so dass die Masse langsam abkühlte und bereits grobe Formen annahm. Ihre Finger hielten den Stab präzise in Bewegung, ihr Daumen strich immer wieder daran hinauf und hinab. „Und schließlich beginnst du mit der Feinarbeit." Woraufhin sie sich mit der Zunge die Lippen befeuchtete und das Mundstück der Pfeife ansetzte. Sehr vorsichtig begann sie, das weiche Glas zu erweitern.

Pascal stellte sich dicht hinter sie – eine Nähe, die ihr unangenehm bewusst war. Sein Geruch stieg ihr in die Nase, wenn sie tief Luft holte, um nicht ein weiteres Mal an diesem Abend alles zu vermasseln. Sein Körper war warm hinter ihr, im Augenwinkel sah sie seine Finger, die etwa einen Zentimeter über ihrer Haut die Kurven ihrer Schulter nachfuhren.

Er würde wirklich gerne, das war ihr nicht neu. Er würde Kunstwerke in den Dreck auf ihrer Haut malen, wenn sie ihn nur ließe. Er würde sie von diesen klebrigen Kleidern befreien und sie im Innersten berühren.

Und nichts davon würde sie jemals geschehen lassen.

„Faszinierend", sagte er leise. Ihre Gedanken kehrten in die Realität zurück und langsam setzte sie den Stab ab.

„Allerdings."

„Ich könnte dir stundenlang dabei zusehen."

„Ich weiß." Entschlossen legte sie die Pfeife vor sich auf den Tisch. „Und du hast es bereits zu oft getan. Also hör auf, mich Mia zu nennen und sag mir endlich, was du hier willst." Sie drehte sich abrupt zu ihm um und sah zufrieden, wie er einen Schritt zurückstolperte.

Pascal zog seine Augenbrauen stark zusammen und murmelte etwas Unverständliches, ehe er sich räusperte. „Du hast einen Auftrag. Was sollte ich sonst hier wollen?"

„Gute Antwort." Sie stieß sich von der Werkbank ab und ging an ihm vorbei auf die Tür des Büros zu. Als sie die Öfen ausschaltete, wurde es mit einem Mal still und dunkel in der kleinen Halle. „Also, worum geht es? Hab ich noch Zeit für eine Dusche?"

„Kannst du dir nicht einfach ein paar frische Sachen anziehen?"

Sie warf ihrem Verfolger einen abschätzenden Blick über die Schulter zu. „Wenn es nach dir ginge, ohne in die Umkleide zu gehen, hm?"

„Das hab ich nie gesagt."

„Aber gedacht." Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte noch einmal.

„Mia ..."

Ein vernichtender Blick streifte ihn.

„Ma-Malina, jetzt bleib doch mal stehen!"

Sie tat es, aber nur, weil sie ohnehin an der Tür zum Büro angekommen war. „Drei Sätze, Pascal!" Er öffnete empört seinen Mund, woraufhin sie einen Finger hob. „Drei – Sätze. Und kein einziges Wort mehr."

Nun holte er einmal tief Luft, stützte sich mit einer Hand am Geländer ab, das die Treppe hoch zum Büro einfasste, und sah sie auf diese altkluge Art an. „Mir reichen drei Wörter, Liebling. Exfrau – Rache..." Er stockte und betrachtete nachdenklich seinen Mittelfinger. „Nein, eigentlich reichen mir sogar zwei."

Malina rümpfte die Nase. „Ich hasse sie."

„Wen?"

„Die rachsüchtigen Exfrauen", erwiderte sie beiläufig, während sie die Tür öffnete und in den kühlen Büroraum trat. Ein überladener Schreibtisch stand links neben der Tür, an der gegenüberliegenden Wand hing eine große Pinnwand mit den aktuellen Aufträgen der Glasbläserei. Mehrere davon waren rot unterstrichen. In der rechten oberen Ecke hing ein kleiner Teddybär, der mit einer Reißzwecke am Ohr befestigt war, darunter einige alte Geburtstags- und Ansichtskarten. Die Klimaanlage surrte und die Couch in der hinteren Ecke sah so bequem aus, dass Malina an ihrem Verstand zu zweifeln begann. Normalerweise mied sie das Ding sogar, wenn es nur ums Sitzen ging.

„Es ist deine erste rachsüchtige Ehefrau", erinnerte Pascal sie.

„Nein, da war diese Schabracke in der Nähe von München. Sie hat mit einer Axt um sich geschlagen." Sie sortierte einige Papiere, wobei auf der anderen Seite welche zu Boden segelten, und griff schließlich nach einem Handtuch, um sich den Schweiß von Gesicht und Nacken zu wischen.

„Ach ja. Das war lustig."

„Nicht für mich", kommentierte Malina, warf das Handtuch auf die Couch und fand schließlich das, was sie gesucht hatte: einen leeren Zettel und einen Stift. Eilig begann sie zu schreiben, bis ihr auffiel, dass sie gar nicht wusste, was sie schreiben wollte. „Gib mir mal 'ne gute Ausrede, warum ich Montagmorgen nicht da bin und Katja den Laden wieder alleine schmeißen darf."

Pascal stöhnte und legte den Kopf schief. „Dein Opa ist gestorben."

„Hatte ich schon viermal."

„Du hast vier Großväter?"

„Nein. Das ist ja das Problem. Weiter!"

Er stöhnte erneut. „Deine Mutter liegt im Koma?"

Malina verzog das Gesicht. „Hatte sie schon dreimal im Krankenhaus, das zieht nicht mehr."

„Ich bin froh, nicht zu deiner Familie zu gehören."

„Pascal!"

„Ist ja schon gut!" Er massierte sich die Schläfen auf diese penetrante Art, die sie jedes Mal rasend machen konnte. „Das wird nicht lange dauern. Schieb irgendeinen Arzttermin vor."

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen. „Bist du dir sicher, dass das reicht?"

„Absolut!"

„Wehe, wenn nicht." Und setzte ihre Schreiberei fort, während Pascal schluckte.

Als sie fertig war, klatschte sie den Zettel mit einem Streifen Klebeband an die Scheibe, die das Büro von der Werkshalle trennte, so dass man direkt darauf sah, wenn man das Büro betrat. „Dreh dich um!", wies sie Pascal an, der es mit deutlichem Bedauern im Gesicht tat.

„Du bist heute wieder überaus reizend", erklang ein beleidigtes Murmeln von der Tür.

„Liegt am Wetter." Sie zog sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf, sprühte sich etwas Deo unter die Arme und zog ein frisches Shirt aus dem Spind an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Als sie es sich ungelenk über den Kopf zerrte, fiel ein Stift vom Schreibtisch klappernd zu Boden und Malina streckte sich fluchend danach. Als sie sich wieder aufrichtete, starrte Pascal sie unverholen an. „Kannst du jetzt nicht mal mehr einfache Anweisungen befolgen?"

„Ich wollte nur helfen." Sein Tonfall ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er gänzlich anderes im Sinn hatte.

„Wer's glaubt", erwiderte Malina gereizt und setzte sich nun doch auf die Couch, um ihre Arbeitsschuhe gegen die bequemen Turnschuhe zu tauschen. „Wie warm ist es da, wo ich hin muss?", fragte sie dann und sah Pascal an.

Er steckte ihr kurz die Zunge raus und schloss die Augen. „29,78 Grad."

Malina stöhnte.

„Ist ja nicht so, als ob du Hitze nicht gewohnt wärst."

Sie stand auf und zog den Pullover noch ein Stück tiefer. „Ich hätte Lust auf eine Abkühlung."

„Ach wirklich?"

„In deiner Gegenwart träume ich vom Winter. Dann bist du nicht so spitz." Sie angelte nach einem Haargummi, das von der Deckenlampe baumelte, und band sich damit die störrischen rotbraunen Strähnen zu einem zerzausten Knoten zusammen.

„Ehrlich? Ist mir noch nicht aufgefallen", erklärte er nüchtern.

„Dir fällt ja nicht mal mein Nein auf."

„Falsch! Ich hab nur noch keines von dir gehört." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und ging an ihm vorbei zur Tür. „Jetzt sagst du gar nichts mehr, was?"

Die Hand bereits auf dem Lichtschalter, drehte sie sich wieder zu ihm um. „Wenn du auch nur das kleinste bisschen Sinn für Frauen hättest, wüsstest du, dass ich dir das Nein permanent entgegen schreie." Im nächsten Moment waren sie in Dunkelheit gehüllt und sie lief die Treppen zur Werkshalle hinunter.

Pascal folgte ihr, was er ihr mit einem weiteren Kommentar zeigte: „Wer schreit, ist im Unrecht."

Malina schnaubte verächtlich. „Das glaubst auch nur du!" Widerwillig ließ sie ihn vor sich das Gebäude verlassen und schloss dann hinter sich die Tür ab. „Also, gibst du mir nun endlich die Koordinaten, oder entwickelt sich das Ganze auch noch zu einem lustigen Suchspiel?"

Er begann hektisch in seinen Hosentaschen zu wühlen, so dass selbst die letzten Grillen mit ihrem Konzert innehielten. Malina legte erschöpft den Kopf in den Nacken und hoffte, dass sie es schnell hinter sich bringen könnte. Ihre Ausrede ließ ihr zwar genug Zeit, aber man musste diese Dinge ja nicht unnötig in die Länge ziehen.

„Hast du es bald?"

„Ja doch!" Er klatschte ihr einen kleinen Zettel in die Hand und sie überflog mit Hilfe des Mondlichtes die Zahlen darauf.

„Fein. Dann pass auf Katja auf und sieh zu, dass sie das Haus stehen lässt!"

„Wovon träumst du nachts?"

Malina dachte kurz nach. „Davon, dass du auf Katja aufpasst und zusiehst, dass sie das Haus stehen lässt."

Er grinste. „Ehrlich?"

„Nein."

„Miststück!"

„Gleichfalls." Sie ging ein paar Schritte von der Eingangstür weg und ließ ihre Blicke noch einmal über das an einen Berghang geschmiegte Häuschen wandern, während sie tief die frische Nachtluft inhalierte. Es roch nach Sommer und Wasser, beinahe schon nach den Touristen, die Urlaub am nahe gelegenen Comer See machten. Um diese Jahreszeit zeigte sich die Landschaft nur in der Nacht von ihrer reinen Seite.

„Wir sehen uns!" Malina hob kurz die Hand zum Abschied, Pascal winkte enthusiastisch und im nächsten Moment war sie verschwunden.

o0o

An dem Ort, an dem sie auftauchte, war es dunkel. Ein leises Surren lag in der Luft, die stickig und staubgeschwängert war. Es roch nach altem Zigarettenrauch. Als sie vorsichtig zwei Schritte nach vorne gegangen war, konnte sie ein kleines blaues Licht sehen. Es war ein laufender PC, der surrte.

Nach und nach schälten sich immer mehr Schemen aus der Dunkelheit; Malina konnte einen Schrank und ein Sofa erkennen, einen niedrigen Tisch und natürlich den Schreibtisch, auf dem ein großer Monitor thronte. Die Arbeitsplatte war übersäht mit Zetteln, einige zerknüllt, andere zerrissen. Nur wenige lagen ordentlich in der Mitte.

Sie ging zum Schreibtisch und fand nach kurzem Suchen den Schalter der Lampe. Das Licht stach in ihren Augen. Als sie sich daran gewöhnt hatte, sah sie sich die Papiere an. Sie waren voll mit Rätselplanungen. Kreuzworträtsel, Irrgärten, Silbenrätsel, Mathematikrätsel – ihr schwirrt schon beim Anblick der vielen unbeantworteten Fragen der Kopf.

Als sie sich vom Schreibtisch losriss, fiel ihr Blick auf einen überquellenden Mülleimer. Zerknüllte Papiere stapelten sich in leeren Pappkartons von Lieferdiensten, Zigarettenstummel klebten in Soßenresten. Sie rümpfte die Nase.

Bevor sie das fremde Zimmer weiter untersuchte, ging sie zum Fenster hinüber und kippte es. Die warme Luft, die ins Zimmer sickerte, roch frisch. Und als sie sich umdrehte, stand sie ihrem Auftrag direkt gegenüber.

„Wer bist du?", fragte er und hob die Stehlampe, die er am Fuß gefasst hatte, hoch über seinen Kopf, „Und was willst du hier?"

„Wow!", rief Malina überrascht aus und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ganz ruhig, ich tu dir nichts."

„Wer bist du?", wiederholte er, wobei seine Stimme schon etwas schriller geriet.

„Mein Name ist Malina und ich bin dein Schutzengel für diese Nacht."

Diese Antwort hatte er anscheinend nicht erwartet, denn nachdem er erst zu einer Erwiderung ansetzte, stockte er und war sichtlich überrumpelt. Dann schüttelte er jedoch den Kopf und sagte: „Ich ruf die Polizei."

„Das würde ich nicht tun", wandte Malina ein, während er die Stehlampe beiseite stellte und nach dem Telefon griff. „Außer dir kann mich nämlich niemand sehen."

Ihr Auftrag, dessen Name sie noch immer nicht kannte, lachte freudlos. „Das ist doch absurd."

„Soll ich es dir beweisen? Hast du einen Nachbarn, den wir besuchen gehen können?"

Er starrte sie ungläubig an. „Es ist zwei Uhr nachts."

„Oh. Tut mir leid, ich hab meine Uhr heute zu Hause liegen lassen." Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. „Kannst du mir nicht einfach glauben?"

„Hätte ich immer allen geglaubt, wäre ich jetzt nicht da, wo ich bin", erwiderte er.

Malina sah sich im Zimmer um. Ihr Blick glitt über das Siebziger-Jahre-Sofa, den Nussbaumschrank und die Unordnung in der Schreibtischecke. „Stimmt, das ist auch wirklich beeindruckend."

„Was willst du eigentlich hier?", fragte ihr Gegenüber genervt, hatte jedoch noch immer nicht den Notruf gewählt. Malina verbuchte das als kleinen Erfolg.

„Muss ich das wirklich noch mal wiederholen?" Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Also gut. Ich bin hier, um dich zu beschützen. Hast du vielleicht eine Exfrau, die sich bei dir rächen wollen könnte?"

Ihr Gegenüber erstarrte sichtlich, dann fuhr er sich mit einer Hand über den Mund. „Exfrau ja. Rache ... nicht dass ich wüsste."

„Na, das wird eine lustige Nacht."

**Tbc...**


	15. Glas und Tränen, Teil 2

**Kinners, Wochenende!****  
****Ein kurzer Gruß an die Leser, die trotzdem arbeiten müssen und natürlich auch an alle anderen!****  
****Lasst Euch nicht ärgern!****Der Pokal des Tages geht an Zuckerdrache! Applausapplausapplaus!****  
**

Heute gibt's den zweiten Teil der freien Arbeit von WatchersGoddess

www. fanfiction u/1285129/

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

Eine halbe Stunde später hatte Malina ihren Schutzbefohlenen nicht nur soweit, dass er die Lampe wieder an ihren angestammten Platz stellte, er hatte ihr auch seinen Namen verraten und ein Glas selbstgemacht Limonade angeboten. Sie saßen einander am Couchtisch gegenüber und während sie ihn erzählen ließ, beobachtete sie die Wasserperlen, die an ihrem Glas hinab auf die Tischplatte liefen.

„Meine Frau hat sich wegen der Website von mir getrennt", erklärte Johannes und als Malina aufsah, fügte er hinzu: „'Alle gegen Joe'. Es ist eine Rätselseite. Damals hieß sie allerdings noch 'Rätselkiste'."

„Nett", kommentierte Malina ohne eine Regung in ihrer Stimme.

„Ja, das war das Problem. Niemand gibt online Geld aus, nur um Rätsel zu lösen. Man bekommt sie schließlich überall als Gratisbeilage. Ich hab trotzdem an der Seite festgehalten. Hab meinen Job gekündigt, um Rätsel zu schreiben. Meine Frau fand das nicht so lustig."

„Verständlich."

Er kratzte sich verlegen im Nacken. „Jedenfalls hat sie dann die Scheidung eingereicht und da bin ich auf die Idee gekommen."

„Was meinst du?" Sie nahm einen Schluck aus ihrem Glas.

„Ich habe keine Familie mehr. Es gab immer nur die Familie meiner Frau. Und als wir uns trennten, waren plötzlich alle gegen mich. Und sie schienen eine Menge Spaß daran zu haben, auch wenn sie sich dessen nicht bewusst waren. Also änderte ich das Prinzip der Seite. Ich begann, wöchentlich ein Rätsel online zu stellen, bei dem ich wettete, dass niemand es lösen würde. Wenn doch, gab es ein Video von mir mit einer vorher festgelegten Wettschuld."

„Clever. Wie oft hast du bisher gewonnen?"

„Es hält sich die Waage", entgegnete er nicht ohne Stolz. „Nur diese Woche hinke ich etwas hinterher mit dem neuen Rätsel. Deswegen sieht es hier so chaotisch aus."

„Nur deswegen?" Malina zog eine Augenbraue hoch, Johannes lief rosa an.

Er räusperte sich ausweichend und fragte: „Meine Exfrau sinnt also auf Rache?"

„Soweit ich weiß. Habt ihr euch in letzter Zeit mal getroffen?"

„Nein."

„Vielleicht ist es auch ein einstürzender Müllberg", zog sie ihn da auf.

„Seid ihr Schutzengel alle so charmant?"

„Keine Ahnung. Ich kenne nur mich."

Das schien ihn zu überraschen, doch er war schlau genug, nicht weiter nachzufragen. Malina würde es vor niemandem freiwillig zugeben, doch manchmal stellte sie sich genau dieselbe Frage. Wie waren die anderen? Und wenn sie einem gegenüber stand, würde ihr der charakteristische Fleck in der Iris überhaupt auffallen?

„Zeig doch mal deinen Rätselentwurf. Vielleicht fällt mir was dazu ein", nahm sie das Gespräch nach dieser Pause wieder auf.

„Rätselst du?"

„Nein. Muss ich?"

Johannes lachte verstohlen, griff jedoch über den Rücken des Sofas zum Schreibtisch und zog den Papierstapel heran. Er reichte ihr eine Seite, die in den tieferen Schichten geklemmt hatte, und einen Bleistift dazu.

Malina drehte das Papier in ihren Händen, es war ein Irrgarten. Sie neigte den Kopf nach links und rechts, ihre Blicke flogen über die schief gemalten Gänge und schließlich setzte sie den Stift am Eingang an und malte ohne abzusetzen bis zum Ziel in der Mitte. „Das muss besser werden", kommentierte sie, „Außer du steckst deinen Kopf gerne ins Klo."

„Die Liste mit den Wettschulden hast du auch schon ausgespäht?", fragte er entsetzt, während er das Papier zurücknahm.

Malina zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na los, mach dich ans Rätsel. Ich werd derweil ein bisschen dösen. Weck mich, wenn's haarig wird." Sie lehnte sich auf dem Sofa zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Nach ein paar Momenten hatte sie eine Position gefunden, in der sie stabil saß, und schloss die Augen.

o0o

Malina erwachte abrupt, ohne dass sie wusste warum. Johannes saß ihr still gegenüber und beobachtete sie.

„Kann man euch immer sehen?", fragte er und es klang, als käme die Frage mitten aus seinem Gedankengang.

„Nein", murmelte sie und wischte sich mit den Fingern über die Augen. „Ich bevorzuge allerdings die persönliche Note."

„Warum?"

Malina seufzte schwer; der Schlaf hing an ihr wie Sirup und machte ihr Denken träge. „Ich mag diese 'Wer bist du und was willst du hier?'-Nummer", entgegnete sie spitz und hob dabei die Hände über den Kopf wie Johannes, als er ihr mit der Lampe gedroht hatte.

Er lächelte müde. „Und abgesehen davon?"

Malina trank einen Schluck Limonade, die jetzt abgestanden und warm war. „Ich weiß einfach gerne vorher, ob mein Schutzbefohlener überhaupt Schutz haben möchte. Und Leuten, die mir unsympathisch sind, helfe ich ein kleines bisschen später als nötig."

„Und ich dachte, meine Exfrau sei grausam."

„Das ist sie! Ich sitze seit ... wie lange bin ich hier?" Sie drehte sich um, doch eine Uhr konnte sie nirgendwo entdecken.

„Ein paar Stunden."

Malina schnaufte. „Na warte, Pascal ..."

„Wer ist Pascal?"

„Mein Dealer", entgegnete sie leichthin, während sie ihren Zopf öffnete und die Haare ausschüttelte. Erst verspätet bemerkte sie den konsternierten Gesichtsausdruck ihres Gegenübers. „Er informiert mich über meine Aufträge!" Sichtbare Erleichterung breitete sich auf Johannes' Gesicht aus. „Und, hast du ein neues Rätsel fertig?"

Er schob ihr ein anderes Papier über die Tischplatte zu, Malina griff nach dem Stift. Dieses Mal brauchte sie immerhin schon ein paar Minuten, bis sie es gelöst hatte. Johannes stöhnte dennoch. „So landet dein Kopf mit Sicherheit im Klo."

Er sah sie aus rot geränderten Augen an. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es besser machen soll. Hätte ich bloß keinen Irrgarten angekündigt ..."

„Mach drei Ebenen draus", schlug Malina vor. „Mit Treppen und Fallgruben, die einen nach oben oder unten bringen. Arrangiert den Weg über möglichst viele Umwege mit möglichst vielen Kreuzungen."

Während sie herzhaft gähnte, ohne sich die Hand vor den Mund zu halten, wurde Johannes ganz still, seine Augen immer größer und seine Hand nervös. Er klopfte schnell mit dem Bleistift auf die Tischkante. „Das ist ... gut! Das ist wirklich gut ..."

In den darauf folgenden Stunden nahm er Malinas Anwesenheit nicht mehr zur Kenntnis. Er hatte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihr an den Schreibtisch gesetzt und hantierte abwechselnd mit Lineal und Bleistift sowie mit Maus und Tastatur. Immer wieder segelten lose Papiere bei seinen ungestümen Bewegungen zu Boden, der Monitor erzitterte ab und an und um kurz nach fünf schien der Computer tief Luft zu holen und schaltete die Lüftung eine Stufe nach oben.

Malina ihrerseits schmiedete bitterböse Pläne, wie sie Pascal diese Nacht heimzahlen würde. Sie hätte schlafen können. In einem Bett. In ihrem Bett. Stattdessen saß sie bei diesem kauzigen Kerl und wartete, dass irgendetwas passierte. Zwischenzeitlich war sie sogar soweit, selbst mit der Lampe auf ihn loszugehen, um es endlich hinter sich zu bringen. Lediglich das bequeme Sofa, aus dem sie sich nicht erheben konnte, hielt sie davon ab.

Um kurz vor sechs schließlich standen seine Haare in alle Richtungen, er hatte Bleistiftspuren auf der Nase und dunkle Ringe unter den Augen – doch das neueste Rätsel für 'Alle gegen Joe' stand. „Du rätselst, ich geh mir Zigaretten holen", beschloss Johannes und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare.

„Wenn du gehst, gehe ich mit", erinnerte Malina ihn, während sie ihre steifen Glieder reckte.

Er sah zwischen ihr und dem Rechner hin und her, dann machte er kurz entschlossen einen Ausdruck des Irrgartens, der jede Ebene auf jeweils einer Seite darstellte.

Wie an jedem Sonntagmorgen war es um diese Uhrzeit still auf den Straßen, vor allem da sie sich in einem wenig befahrenen Wohngebiet befanden. Johannes trabte mit den Händen in den Taschen neben ihr her, während Malina ihren Blick auf das Rätsel konzentrierte und sich im Sekundentakt über die von ihr vorgeschlagenen Löcher und Treppen ärgerte, die sie stets kurz vor dem Ziel vom rechten Weg abbrachten.

Nach etwa zweihundert Metern steuerte er auf die Straße zu. Malina klemmte sich den Bleistift zwischen die Zähne und hielt ihn am Hemd fest, ohne von dem Papier aufzusehen. Das Auto raste keine zwanzig Zentimeter vor seinen Füßen vorbei. Johannes keuchte und wischte sich über das Gesicht.

„Erst nach links, dann nach rechts und dann nochmal nach links gucken", murmelte Malina, hielt sich selbst nicht an ihre Worte und überquerte die Straße, während sie die untere Seite nach oben zog.

„War's das?", fragte er aufgeregt, während er zu ihr aufholte. „Ich meine, bist du dafür hier gewesen?"

„Nope." Leider nicht, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu. „Das war eine Serviceleistung am Rande. Verdammt, ich hasse diese Treppen!" Wütend knüllte sie die Papiere zusammen und sah ihn verdrossen an. Johannes grinste selbstzufrieden.

Bis sie wieder den Rückweg antraten – er mit einer Zigarette zwischen den Lippen, sie latent aggressiv –, hatte sie die Zettel jedoch wieder geglättet und sich aufs Neue an das Rätsel gemacht. Ihn den Kopf ins Klo stecken zu sehen, würde ihre Laune wirklich heben.

Bevor sie wieder in Johannes kleine Wohnung zurückkehrten, kaufte er noch Brötchen beim Bäcker um die Ecke. Im dritten Stock angekommen kochte er eine Kanne Kaffee, deckte den Tisch und zündete sogar eine Kerze an, die vielleicht über die Unordnung hinwegtäuschen sollte. Und natürlich wollte Malina gerade in die erste Hälfte ihres (wie sie fand wohl verdienten) Frühstücks beißen, als es klingelte.

Sie schmatzte leer, räumte resigniert ihr Geschirr zusammen und trug es in die Küche, während Johannes die Tür öffnete. „Marion?", hörte sie seine verdutzte Stimme, während sie gegen die Arbeitsplatte gelehnt aß und das Rätsel studierte.

„Hi", entgegnete eine helle Frauenstimme. „Ich weiß, es klingt wie eine blöde Ausrede, aber ich bin wirklich zufällig vorbei gefahren und hab dich am Fenster gesehen. Ich ... musste einfach anhalten."

„Ähm ... komm rein." Sie hörte, wie die Tür geschlossen wurde.

Malina blendete das Gespräch der ehemaligen Ehepartner aus, als sie begann, sich für das peinlich berührte Geplänkel fremdzuschämen, und lauschte nur noch auf den Tonfall. Schließlich huschte Johannes in die Küche und nahm ein weiteres Frühstücksgedeck aus dem Schrank. „Sie soll mir was antun?", fragte er leise.

Malina zuckte mit den Schultern und kritztelte ein paar Linien aufs Papier, derer sie sich sicher war. Doch als er wieder ins Wohnzimmer zurückgekehrt war, war ihre Konzentration dahin. Sie legte das Rätsel beiseite und folgte ihm leise.

Sie saßen einander gegenüber, so wie sie selbst Johannes gestern Nacht gegenüber gesessen hatte. Und die beiden im Wohnzimmer hatten sich ähnlich viel zu sagen. Sie sahen einander an, als kannten sie sich ein Leben lang – und sprachen, als sähen sie sich bei einem Blind Date zum ersten Mal.

Malina stand verstohlen in der Tür und hörte, wie sie von den vergangenen Jahren berichteten. Sie sah, wie sie sich anlächelten, wie ihre Augen leuchteten und sie konnte die Hoffnung spüren, die minütlich in ihnen wuchs. Das Erstaunen darüber, dass sie einander verstanden und sich trotz allem, was gewesen war, wohl fühlten.

Die Kerze war schon zur Hälfte hinunter gebrannt, als sich der Moment näherte. Trotzdem spielte sie eine entscheidende Rolle.

Malina spürte schon Minuten vorher, wie sich ihre Nackenhaare aufstellten und ein Gefühl von kaltem Wasser ihren Rücken hinunter lief. Sie löste sich vom Türrahmen und machte sich auch für Johannes unsichtbar. Angespannt stellte sie sich neben ihn und beobachtete jede einzelne seiner Bewegungen. Sie lachten, er schlug sich mit der Hand aufs Bein, sie warf ihre nussbraunen Haare zurück – und stieß mit dem Knie gegen den Tisch.

Die Kaffeetasse kippte um, das heiße Getränk ergoss sich auf den Tisch und lief der Frau in den Schoß. Sie schrie auf.

Johannes sprang auf, stellte die Tasse wieder hin, starrte mit großen Augen auf seine Exfrau, die anscheinend keinen Schutzengel zugeteilt bekommen hatte, und bemerkte nicht, dass sein Hemdzipfel eine folgenschwere Begegnung mit der Kerzenflamme machte.

Der Baumwollstoff fing Feuer, erst nur zögerlich, dann jedoch umso heftiger. Malina griff direkt in die Flammen und war dankbar für ihre Unverwundbarkeit während der Aufträge; das Feuer kribbelte auf ihrer Haut, während sie es daran hinderte, sich weiter auszubreiten. Sekunden nur konnte sie Johannes beschaffen, doch sie reichten, um seine Aufmerksamkeit weg von der leichten Verbrennung seiner Exfrau hin zu seinen eigenen drohenden Verletzung zu lenken.

Mit einem Keuchen riss er das Hemd erst aus der Flamme und dann von seinem Körper. Die Knöpfe sprangen durch das Zimmer, ein paar Nähte rissen. Dann lag das Kleidungsstück am Boden und er trat heftig auf die brennenden Stellen ein.

Als das Feuer gelöscht war, roch es im ganzen Zimmer nach Qualm und alle schwiegen, das Entsetzen deutlich in die Gesichter geschrieben. Malina atmete auf und wischte sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Auge. Sie schnalzte gereizt mit der Zunge; zwölf Stunden Aufenthalt für zwölf Sekunden Arbeit.

Und dann fingen die beiden Flachpfeifen auch noch an zu lachen!

„Es wird dringend Zeit, dass ich hier weg komme."

o0o

Doch die Rückreise wollte sich nicht einstellen. Kein heftiger Wind, der sie mit sich riss, kein Schwindel. Malina blieb, wo sie war. Und das musste ein Vorhof zur Hölle sein.

Als Johannes ohne Hemd dastand und Marion ohne Hose, hatte sie für ein paar Minuten tatsächlich Angst, bald unfreiwilliger Zuschauer eines intimen Schauspiels zu werden. Die Stimmung kippte jedoch abrupt, als Marion die Küche betrat und den Teller mit der übrig gebliebenen Hälfte von Malinas Brötchen fand.

„Hattest du Besuch?", fragte sie und deutete auf den Teller.

„Ich ... ähm ... nein?"

Johannes war wahrlich kein Held, wenn es um suveräne Ausreden ging. Malina schlug sich vor die Stirn. Und Marion schnaubte.

„Und ich dachte wirklich, du hättest dich geändert", sagte sie enttäuscht und riss ihm ihre Hose aus der Hand.

„Das hab ich doch!", rief Johannes, „Ich kann dir das erklären, glaub mir!"

„Ich glaube dir gar nichts mehr. Unsere Scheidung war doch der einzig richtige Schritt. Ich sollte jetzt gehen." Sie stieg etwas umständlich in ihre vom Kaffee noch feuchten Hosen, konnte ihrem Exmann nur noch kurz in die Augen sehen und verließ die Wohnung.

„Scheiße!", fluchte Johannes da und schlug wütend den Teller von der Arbeitsplatte.

Während Malina noch überlgte, sich ihm wieder zu zeigen, lief er zurück ins Wohnzimmer und was dann geschah, war so unfassbar, dass sie noch Stunden später zweifelte, ob es wirklich geschehen war.

Johannes lief am Wohnzimmertisch vorbei, der Sessel, auf dem Marion gesessen hatte, war in der Aufregung nach hinten gerutscht. In seiner Wut übersah er den kleinen Kaffeesee auf dem alten Parkettboden und rutschte mit seinen nackten Füßen darin aus.

Malina sah ihn wie in Zeitlupe stürzen. Sie wusste, dass er mit dem Kopf auf die Tischkante schlagen würde, ehe es geschah. Und sie wusste, dass sie zu weit weg stand, um ihm helfen zu können. Da war kein Gefühl von kaltem Wasser auf ihrem Rücken, nichts, das sie warnte vor dem, was geschehen würde. Das hier war nicht mehr Teil ihres Auftrages.

Das Geräusch, das sein brechendes Genick machte, fuhr durch ihren Körper wie ein Stromschlag. Johannes Körper krachte hart auf den Boden, der Atem wurde keuchend aus seinen Lungen gepresst und dann war es vorbei.

Joe war endgültig besiegt.

Ehe Malina auch nur auf den Gedanken kommen konnte, zu ihm zu gehen, kam der altbekannte Wind auf und trug sie fort aus der fremden Wohnung. Sie taumelte, als sie in ihrem eigenen Schlafzimmer auf die Füße fiel, und dann erst löste sich der Schrei des Entsetzens.

o0o

Als sie zwei Stunden später in ihren Bademantel gehüllt ins Schlafzimmer ging, saß Pascal im Korbsessel in der Ecke und sah ihr entgegen. „Was willst du?", fragte Malina tonlos und wandte ihm den Rücken zu.

„Ich wollte sehen, wie es dir geht."

„Blendend." Sie öffnete ihre Schranktür und warf ein großes T-Shirt und eine Jogginghose auf das Bett.

Der Sessel knackte, als Pascal sich nach vorne lehnte. „Ich schwöre dir, ich wusste nichts davon! Sie haben mich mit falschen Informationen gefüttert."

„Sei's drum." Ohne Rücksicht auf seine Anwesenheit zu nehmen, legte Malina den Bademantel ab und zog sich um. Pascal fuhr sich unbewusst mit der Zunge über die Lippen.

„W-Willst du gar nicht wissen, warum sie das getan haben?"

Sie sah ihn müde an. „Ich weiß, warum sie das getan haben. Sie hassen es, dass ich mich meinen Schutzbefohlenen zeige. Und sie wollten mir eine Lektion erteilen. Ich bin schuld an seinem Tod. Hätte ich mich ihm nicht gezeigt, hätte es keinen Teller in der Küche gegeben und er läge jetzt wahrscheinlich zutiefst befriedigt mit seiner Ex im Bett."

Pascal schwieg, doch in seinem Gesicht konnte sie die Last sehen, die auf ihren Schultern lag. Vermutlich gab er sich eine Mitschuld, weil er sie dorthin geschickt hatte.

„Du kannst ihnen ausrichten", fuhr Malina schließlich fort, „dass ich es verstanden habe. Ich werde mich nie wieder einem Schutzbefohlenen zeigen. Genauer gesagt werde ich nie wieder einen Schutzbefohlenen haben. Ich hör auf."

„Was?", keuchte Pascal.

„Du hast mich schon richtig verstanden. Wenn ich es nicht auf meine Art machen darf, wenn andere darunter leiden, dann werde ich es eben gar nicht mehr tun."

„Das kannst du nicht machen! Es ist dein Schicksal, Malina!"

Sie zog die Tagesdecke von ihrem Bett. „Na und? Offensichtlich kann man das Schicksal ja ändern. Oder war es etwa immer Johannes Schicksal, heute zu sterben?"

Pascal fuhr sich mit einer Hand über den Mund. „Ich weiß es nicht."

„Wie auch immer. Ich werde keine Aufträge mehr übernehmen und das ist mein letztes Wort. Und jetzt werde ich schlafen. Wenn du also bitte gehen könntest ..."

Er tat es, doch schlafen konnte sie lange nicht.

o0o

Drei Monate später

„Die Gläser sind hier", sagte Malina und bedeutete ihren Kunden, ihr in den kleinen Verkaufsraum zu folgen. Die Regale standen dicht gedrängt an den Wänden, ein einziges auch in der Mitte des Raumes. Sie waren gut befüllt mit Vasen, Gläsern, Schalen und Kerzenständern, alles aus Glas und von ihr oder ihren Angestellten handgefertigt.

Das Ehepaar folgte ihr zum Verkaufstresen und wartete dort, während Malina die Kiste holte. Kurz darauf stellte sie sie nicht ohne Nervosität auf den Tresen und holte eines der Weingläser aus den schützenden Papierschichten. „Ich hoffe, sie entsprechen Ihren Vorstellungen", erklärte Malina, während die Frau das Glas entgegennahm und begutachtete.

„Das ist wunderschön", befand sie schließlich und Malina fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. „Findest du nicht auch?"

Der Mann nickte zustimmend. „Eine sehr schöne Arbeit."

Malina lächelte, doch als sie kurzzeitig den Blick zur Ladentür wandte, entglitten ihr sämtliche Gesichtszüge. „Sehen Sie sich die Gläser in Ruhe an, ich bin sofort wieder bei Ihnen", presste sie hervor, ehe sie die beiden alleine ließ.

„Was willst du hier?", zischte Malina wütend, nachdem sie den Ladenraum verlassen hatte.

Pascal stand im Herbstwind wie ein Todesengel. „Sie wollen dich zurück."

Malina blinzelte, dann schnaubte sie. Drei Monate lang hatte sie nichts mehr mit ihrem alten Schicksal zu tun gehabt. Sie hatte weder Pascal gesehen, noch hatte sie Aufträge von der geheimnisvollen Macht bekommen. Nach dem Gespräch in ihrem Schlafzimmer schien es, als hätte sie niemals etwas damit zu tun gehabt. Sogar der helle Fleck in ihrer Iris war verblasst. Ihr Leben war ruhig geworden. Und langweilig.

„Ach, wirklich?", fragte sie schließlich spöttisch.

„Ja, wirklich. Ich dürfte dir das zwar eigentlich nicht erzählen, aber die anderen Schutzengel haben irgendwie erfahren, was passiert ist, und einige haben ebenfalls aufgehört. Es wird eng."

„Na, so was. Von wem sie das wohl wissen?"

„Das wüsste ich auch gern", empörte er sich übertrieben, ehe er lächelte. „Du hast mir gefehlt."

Sie senkte den Blick; der scharfe Wind fuhr durch ihren Pullover und ließ sie frösteln. „Du mir auch", gab sie schließlich leise zu. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und pustete sich ungeduldig eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Und die Aufträge ... ein bisschen."

„Wirst du zurückkommen?"

Malina presste die Lippen aufeinander. Über Johannes Tod hinwegzukommen, war ihr schwer gefallen. Anfangs hatte sie täglich seine Website besucht, hatte die offizielle Nachricht über seinen Tod gesehen und zufrieden beobachtet, dass das letzte Rätsel ungelöst geblieben war. Nach ein paar Wochen hatte sie es gelassen, sich die seltener werdenden Beileidsbekundungen der User durchzulesen. Was blieb, war das Gefühl, etwas wiedergutmachen zu müssen.

„Ich muss darüber nachdenken."

Pascal nickte. „Wenn du mich fragst, solltest du die Gelegenheit nutzen, um ein paar Forderungen zu stellen. Regelmäßigen Urlaub, Wochenendzuschläge und so." Er zwinkerte.

„Nachdenken heißt nicht, dass ich es mache!"

„Ich mein ja bloß." Er hob abwehrend die Hände. „Lass dir ein paar Wochen Zeit, ich werd deren Hoffnungen möglichst klein halten. Dann hast du gute Chancen, falls du zurückkommst. Worüber ich mich freuen würde."

Malina verdrehte die Augen. „Du bist eigentlich schon Grund genug, nicht zurückzukommen."

Pascal nickte mit geschürzten Lippen. „Doch, du hast mir wirklich gefehlt. Man sieht sich!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand er und Malina sah ihm fröstelnd hinterher.

Sie würde sich ein paar Wochen Zeit lassen, ja. Doch sie würde zurückkehren, das war sie Johannes schuldig. Und sie würde es auf ihre Art machen.

ENDE


	16. Die rätselhafte Nacht

**Ein wundervoller Sonntag, das ist er doch, dieser Tag. Heute kommen ja auch haufenweise Viecher vom Forentreffen wieder und machen uns armen Daheimgebliebenen die Nasen lang.****  
****Aber so nicht!****  
****Erst lesen und reviewen und dann vom leckeren Brunch und tollen Taten schwärmen!****  
****Zackzackzackzackzack****  
**

Für den Sonntag ein Crossover von Polarwölfin: Harry Potter x Vampire Diaries

www. fanfiktion. de/u/Polarwoelfin

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

A/N: Der OS ist ein Crossover. Meine beiden Fandoms waren Harry Potter und Vampire Diaries. Wobei Harry Potter plotbedingt etwas stärker vertreten ist, als Vampire Diaries. Für die, die keine Ahnung haben, um was es in diesen Fandoms geht, hier eine kurze Erläuterung zu den Personen, die in dem OS vorrangig vorkommen.  
Harry Potter:  
-Hermione Granger: beste Freundin von Harry Potter; hat eine entscheidende Rolle bei dem Krieg gegen den Bösewicht der Serie gespielt; ein sogenanntes „Schlammblut", da ihre Eltern nicht magische Personen sind (Muggel)  
-Ginny Weasley:Freundin von Hermione; war auch am Krieg beteiligt; reinblütig, da beide Eltern magische Personen sind; als „Blutverräterin" bekannt,  
weil sie sich mit „Schlammblütern" abgibt  
-Kingsley Shacklebolt:nimmt nur eine kleine Nebenrolle in den Büchern ein; verfolgt als Auror „böse" Magier; Mitglied der Widerstandsbewegung des Phönixordens  
-Severus Snape: Doppelagent; es stellt sich hinterher heraus, dass er am Ende für  
die gute Seite gekämpft hat; stirbt am Ende des letzten Bandes  
eigentlich (? Sein Überleben wird im OS angedeutet)  
2. Fandom Vampire Diaries:  
-Damon Salvatore: großer Bruder von Stefan Salvatore; hat ein schwiergies Verhältnis zu  
Stefan, haben in der Vergangenheit die gleiche Frau geliebt; werden in der Zukunft in die Doppelgängerin dieser Frau verliebt sein

Kurz noch ein paar weiterführende Informationen: Der OS spielt nach dem letzten Band der Potter-Reihe. Sprich der Bösewicht ist besiegt und der Krieg beendet. Ein paar Wochen sind seit dem Kriegende auch schon vergangen. Da die Vampire Diaries Serie aber zu einen späteren Zeitpunkt spielt, war es mir kaum möglich mehr Personen als Damon einzubringen. Und da ich meinem Vampir nicht mit einem Glitzervampir verwechselt haben will, sind hier noch einige typischen Vampirstärken aus VD aufgezählt: (Traum-)Manipulation, beschleunigte Heilung, gesteigerte Sinneswahrnehmung, extreme Geschwindigkeit und Stärke, etc... Wobei die Gedankenmanipulation in diesem OS von besonderer Bedeutung ist Falls ihr noch mehr über die Vampire aus VD erfahren wollt, klickt auf den folgenden Link: . /wiki/Vampire

Ich bedanke mich an dieser Stelle auch bei meiner Beta Savenia. Solltet ihr Fehler finden, ist es natürlich mein eigenes Verschulden. Und jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Die rätselhafte Nacht - Polarwoelfin

Ihr Kopf schmerzte als würde er jeden Moment explodieren. Hermione Granger stöhnte verhalten und hielt ihre Augen weiterhin geschlossen. Sie versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was passiert war.  
Aber dies gelang ihr nur recht spärlich.

Sie war am vorherigen Abend mit ihrer Muggelfreundin Milena Clearwater, auch unter den Spitznamen Milly bekannt, um die Häuser gezogen. Dabei hatten wohl definitiv beide etwas zu tief ins Glas geschaut. Zumindest meinte sie sich daran erinnern zu können, dass Milly und sie irgendwann gegen vier Uhr torkelnd und deutlich angeheitert durch die dunklen Gassen Londons unterwegs waren.

Alles, was danach kam, war weg. Ein totaler Filmriss. Blackout.  
Sie wusste noch nicht mal mehr, wie sie nach Hause gekommen war. War sie denn überhaupt zu Hause? Bei dem Gedanken, dass sie mit jemand Wildfremden mitgegangen sein könnte, durchfuhr sie ein Schreck. Aber das würde sie doch nicht machen - oder doch?

Um sich nicht noch mehr zu beunruhigen, öffnete sie ihre Augen einen Spalt und war froh, ihre altbekannte Bettdecke mit den Raben zu sehen.  
Sie seufzte erleichtert auf. Wären ihre Kopfschmerzen – die, wie sie amüsiert feststellte, eindeutig von einem Kater herrührten (und wer hätte dem Bücherwurm schon einen waschechten Kater zugetraut?) - nicht gewesen, hätte sie auf Grund der absurden Situation gelacht.

So aber begnügte sie sich mit einem Blick auf ihren Wecker und musste feststellen, dass es schon Nachmittag war. Eine leuchtende und zugleich anklagende vierzehn starrte sie an. Sie mühte sich aus dem Bett und zog die Vorhänge ihres Zimmers zurück.  
Sonnenstrahlen schienen ihr direkt ins Gesicht. Hermione kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte, sich mit Blinzeln an die Sonnenstrahlen zu gewöhnen.

Nachdem ihr das gelungen war, fischte sie nach ihrem Handy auf ihrem Schreibtisch. Sie wählte die Nummer ihrer Freundin. Schließlich wollte sie wissen, ob Milly noch alle Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht hatte. Außerdem wollte sie auch bestätigt wissen, dass sie nichts Unanständiges angestellt hatte.

Das Freizeichen ertönte und das Tuten erklang. Einmal. Zweimal. Wahrscheinlich lag Millys Handy nicht in ihrer Reichweite. Dreimal. Oder sie hatte ihr Handy mal wieder verlegt. Viermal. Fünfmal.  
Wieso ging ihre Freundin nicht an ihr Handy? Sechsmal.

Die ersehnte Stimme ertönte endlich, aber Hermione wurde sofort enttäuscht. Es war die Mailbox, die eine Aufnahme von Milly abspielte: „Milly Clearwater hier. Leider kann ich deinen Anruf momentan nicht persönlich entgegennehmen. Richtige Nummer, aber falscher Zeitpunkt. Hinterlasse mir doch eine Nachricht nach dem Signalton."

Piep. Hermione legte frustriert auf. Auf die Mailbox wollte sie nicht sprechen. Ob ihre Freundin noch schlief? Möglich wäre es. Sie würde später nochmal anrufen.

Hermione verließ das Zimmer, schlürfte die Treppe hinunter und betrat die Küche. Dort griff sie nach der Müsli-Packung, die auf der schwarzen, äußerst modernen Arbeitsfläche stand. Sie schüttete sich etwas von dem Müsli in eine weiße Schale, die sie zuvor aus einem ebenfalls schwarzen Wandschrank entnommen hatte.

Zu guter Letzt nahm sie die Milch aus dem Kühlschrank und goss sich einen großzügigen Schluck über das Müsli. Nachdem sie ihr Frühstück in Ruhe zu sich genommen hatte, nahm sie eine Schmerztablette gegen die noch immer allgegenwärtigen Kopfschmerzen. Danach verließ sie die Küche und ließ die Schale an Ort und Stelle zurück.

Ihre Eltern hatten zwar inzwischen ihre Erinnerungen zurück, lebten aber noch in Australien. Sie würden zwar wieder endgültig nach England zurückkommen, aber dieser Umzug sollte erst im nächsten Monat stattfinden. Dass sie das Geschirr also hinter sich stehen ließ, interessierte momentan keinen und würde auch keinen Ärger heraufbeschwören.

Hermione ging ins Bad, duschte erst mal ausgiebig und zog sich danach an. Nach einem Blick in den großen Wandspiegel war sie davon überzeugt, dass sie wieder vorzeigbar aussah. Mal abgesehen von zwei blutverkrusteten Wunden an ihrem Hals. Nanu, was hatte sie denn da gemacht? Sie besah sich die Wunden näher. Es hatte fast den Anschein, als wären diese Einstiche von einem spitzen Gegenstand gewesen.

Da sie noch nicht einmal eine Ahnung hatte, woher diese Einstiche stammen könnten, vermutete sie, dass es in der Zeit ihres Blackouts passiert sein musste. Dieser Gedanke beunruhigte sie sehr. Man wachte schließlich nicht jeden Morgen mit rätselhaften Spuren am Hals auf.

Ihr Bedürfnis mit Milly zu sprechen wurde dringender. Kurzerhand wählte sie wieder die Nummer. Aber auch diesmal meldete sich nur die nervige Mailbox. Eine leichte Sorge um ihre Freundin schlich sich in ihre Gedanken. Mittlerweile müsste ihre Freundin doch wach sein! Und ihr Handy so verlegt haben konnte sie doch auch nicht!

Letzte Nacht musste doch mehr passiert sein. Wenn sie ihre Freundin bis zum Abend immer noch nicht erreicht hatte, würde sie deren Eltern anrufen und sich nach Milly erkundigen. Zu diesem frühen Zeitpunkt wollte sie noch keine Pferde scheu machen.

Sie ging in ihr Zimmer und riss ihr Fenster auf. Angenehmer kühler Wind wehte herein. Es war eigentlich ein schöner Tag, würde sie nicht die Nachwehen der letzten Nacht spüren. Und die Sorge um ihre Freundin.

Ihr Blick fiel auf den Tischkalender. Montag, der 14. Juli. Ihr war als hätte sie etwas Wichtiges vergessen. Einen Moment später fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. Ginny Weasley, ihre beste Freundin, wollte sie ab heute für die kommende Woche besuchen kommen.

HPVDHPVDHPVDHPVDHPVDHPVDHPVD HPVDHPVDHPVDHPVD

Ein wenig später waren Ginny und sie in ihrem Zimmer. Draußen dämmerte es bereits. Dabei war es noch nicht mal neun Uhr durch. Aber in der Ferne konnte man leises Grollen hören. Ein Gewitter zog auf.

Ginny saß auf einer Luftmatratze vor dem Bett. Hermione selber saß darauf und schaute zu Ginny hinunter, als diese sagte: „Du kannst dich echt nicht daran erinnern, wie du nach Hause gekommen bist? Das ist ja echt gruselig. Dir hätte sonst was passieren können." Kopfschüttelnd sah Ginny sie an.

Hermione seufzte innerlich. Hätte sie Ginny doch bloß nicht vom vorherigen Abend erzählt.  
Sie erwiderte trotzdem: „Ich weiß. Aber ich war ja nicht allein. Milly war ja auch noch dabei."

„Über deren Aufenthaltsort du momentan nichts weiß, weil du sie nicht erreichen kannst. Hast du noch mal probiert, sie über ihr Handy zu erreichen?" Ginny sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

Kleinlaut sagte sie: „Nein, außer die beide Male, von denen ich dir schon erzählt habe, habe ich es nicht noch mal versucht. Es war irgendwie noch so viel zu tun, als mir einfiel, dass du ja heute kommen wolltest. Und seitdem du da warst, habe ich es immer weiter nach hinten geschoben."

„Dann solltest du es jetzt noch mal probieren." Ginny sah sie bestimmt an. Hermione zog ihr Handy von dem Nachttisch und wählte zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag die Nummer von Milly. Aber auch diesmal hatte sie kein Glück. Sollte sie oder musste sie sich jetzt sogar bei Millys Eltern erkundigen?

„Du hast sie wieder nicht erreicht.", durchbrach Ginny ihren Gedankengang. Hermione nickte nur zur Bestätigung. „Was soll ich denn jetzt tun? Bei ihren Eltern anrufen?"  
„Das solltest du tun. Vielleicht hat sie ja wirklich nur ihr Handy verloren und sitzt jetzt seelenruhig mit ihren Eltern vor dem Fernseher und sieht sich einen spannenden Krimi oder sonst was an. Und du machst dir ganz umsonst Sorgen", bestärkte Ginny sie.

Daraufhin suchte Hermione die Nummer der Eltern in ihrem Handy und wurde schnell fündig. Sie zögerte kurz, drückte dann aber trotzdem die Wahltaste. Das vertraute Tuten erklang. Nach dem fünften Mal meldete sich eine brummende Stimme: „ Athos Clearwater hier. Wer da?" Auch das noch. Der Vater mochte sie nicht wirklich. Sie hatte eigentlich gehofft mit der Mutter zusprechen.

Sie räusperte sich. „Äh... Mr. Clearwater? Hier spricht Hermione Granger. Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie sich an mich erinnern, ab..." „Natürlich weiß ich, wer du bist. Du kannst meiner Tochter ausrichten, dass sie so langsam aber sicher mal nach Hause kommen kann! Sie ist doch bei dir, oder?", unterbrach er sie forsch.

„Ähm... eigentlich wollte ich von Ihnen erfahren, ob sie bei Ihnen ist. Ich kann sie nämlich nicht mehr über ihr Handy erreichen."

„Da bist du die nicht die Einzige. Aber soll das heißen, sie ist nicht bei dir?", brummte er unfreundlich. „Nein. Und um ehrlich zu sein, mache ich mir langsam Sorgen. Ich versuche, sie schon seit heute Nachmittag zu erreichen. War sie denn zwischenzeitlich zu Hause?"

„Ich habe sie, seitdem du sie gestern Abend abgeholt hast, nicht mehr gesehen." Das Gefühl der Sorge wurde stärker. „Verdammt", rutschte es Hermione versehentlich heraus. „Wo steckt Milly denn nur?", fügte sie etwas hysterisch hinzu.

„Wann hast du sie das letzte Mal gesehen?"

„Ich kann es nicht genau sagen. Ich kann mich nicht an alles erinnern, was letzte Nacht geschehen ist", gab sie ehrlich zu. „Ich weiß nur noch, dass wir auf dem Weg nach Hause waren. Und sie wollte eigentlich auf direktem Weg zu Ihnen nach Hause kommen."

„Und hier ist sie niemals angekommen. Das Bett war heute Morgen unberührt. Außerdem hätten entweder meiner Frau oder ich gehört, wenn sie nach Hause gekommen wäre." Seine Stimme klang gepresst. So als müsste er sich arg zusammenreißen.

Dann allerdings platzte es doch ärgerlich aus ihm heraus. „Das ist alles deine Schuld. Hättest du meine Tochter gestern nicht schon wieder dazu überredet auszugehen, wäre sie jetzt nicht verschwunden. Wenn sie bis morgen früh immer noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht, werden wir zur Polizei gehen. Und glaub mir, ich werde dafür sorgen, dass man dich ganz genau unter die Lupe nimmt. Du hast sie schließlich als Letztes gesehen und könntest durchaus etwas mit dem Verschwinden zu tun haben! Auf Wiederhören!"

Hermione konnte sich bildlich vorstellen, wie Millys Vater den Hörer auf die Gabel knallte. Sie schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Hatte er ihr gerade wirklich unterstellt, sie hätte etwas mit Millys Verschwinden zu tun?

Ginny sah sie neugierig an. „Das Gespräch hörte sich nicht gerade nett an. Was hast du erfahren?"  
„Mr. Clearwater denkt, dass ich Milly entweder decke oder dass ich meine eigene Freundin entführe. Er meinte, ich hätte sie ja schließlich zuletzt gesehen und wäre deswegen schon unter dem Verdacht, mit ihrem Verschwinden irgendetwas zu tun zu haben."

Ihre beste Freundin sah sie mitfühlend an. „Und was nun?"  
Sie erwiderte: „Wird morgen früh wahrscheinlich die Polizei vor meiner Haustür stehen und mich befragen. Und da Mr. Clearwater mich wahrscheinlich nicht im glänzenden Licht darstellen wird, werde ich unter Generalverdacht stehen, solange es keinen anderen gibt, der irgendetwas mit der Sache zu tun haben könnte."

„Heikle Situation. Aber lass uns mal jetzt nicht den Teufel an die Wand malen. Vielleicht taucht ja Milena bis morgen früh noch irgendwo auf. Oder sie meldet sich per Handy.", versuchte Ginny ihre Freundin zu beruhigen. „Ja, vielleicht. Hoffentlich. Wünschen würde ich es mir von ganzen Herzen."

Sie starrte nachdenklich aus dem Fenster zu dem kleinen Nachbarhaus. Es hatte sehr lange leer gestanden. Doch vor Kurzem ist das Verkaufsschild verschwunden. Hermione hatte mitbekommen, dass es ein junger Mann gekauft hatte. Ginny folgte ihrem Blick und fragte: „Sag mal, zieht da etwa dieser gut aussehende Typ ein, den ich vorhin im Umzugswagen gesehen habe?"

Sie wandte ihren Blick zu der Freundin und meinte amüsiert: „Wie soll ich dir denn diese Frage beantworten können? Ich weiß doch nicht, welchen Typen du gesehen hast." Ginny zog einen Schmollmund, fügte aber noch hinzu: „Aber du kannst ihn mir ja mal beschreiben. Vielleicht kann ich dir dann eine Antwort geben."

Ihr Gesicht erhellte sich schlagartig. „Wie gesagt, er sah sehr heiß aus...", fing sie träumerisch an. „Ginny, beschreibt ihn auch so, dass ich was damit anfangen an!", tadelte sie.  
„Ist ja schon gut", kam die Antwort ernüchtert. „Also soweit ich sehen konnte, hat er einen schlanken Körperbau und schwarze, kurze Haare. Zudem sah er noch recht jung aus. Ich meine für einen Hauskauf."

Hermione hatte genau zugehört. Und so wie sie ihn beschrieben hatte, konnte es sich nur um ihren Nachbarn handeln. Deswegen sagte sie auch: „Jap, das dürfte mein neuer Nachbar gewesen sein."  
„Und hat dieser geheimnisvolle Nachbar auch einen Namen? Und hast du ihn schon persönlich kennengelernt?", bestürmte Ginny sie mit Fragen.

„Soweit ich weiß, heißt er Damon Salvatore. Und nein, ich hatte bisher noch nicht das Vergnügen. Aber wenn er schon seine Sachen hierher gebracht hat, kann es nicht mehr lange dauern bis ich und, wenn du Glück hast, sogar wir ihn kennen lernen."

Ginnys Augen leuchteten bei diesen Worten. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten". Hermione war nicht halb so aufgeregt wie Ginny. Die letzte Nacht und der heutige Tag hatten ihre Spuren hinterlassen.  
Sie gähnte. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie müde war. „Du, Ginny? Macht es dir was aus, wenn wir jetzt schon schlafen gehen. Ich bin müde." Ihre Freundin schüttelte den Kopf. „Kein Problem. Lass mich nur schnell ins Bad gehen. Danach können wir das Licht ausmachen und uns schlafen legen."

Es dauerte nicht lange, da war das Licht in Hermiones Zimmer aus. Obwohl sie sich sehr erschöpft füllte, konnte sie nicht sofort einschlafen. Nach kurzer Zeit vernahm sie die gleichmäßigen Atemzüge von Ginny. Ihre Freundin schlief wohl schon und verweilte hoffentlich in schönen Träumen. Sie wusste nicht wann, aber irgendwann war auch sie eingeschlafen.

Zunächst träumte sie von einer Wiese, auf der sie alleine lag. Die Sonne strahlte sie an. Neben ihr hüpfte ein Hase entlang. Alles war friedlich. Sie stand auf und verfolgte ihn. Plötzlich verwandelte sich der Hase in einen schwarzen Raben und sah sie heimtückisch an. Auch die Umgebung änderte sich schlagartig. Sie wirkte düsterer als zuvor. Hermione fühlte eine Bedrohung auf sich zukommen. Dann stand plötzlich eine Gestalt vor ihr. Sie konnte sie nicht klar erkennen. Sie war verschwommen. Die Person kam immer näher. Kaum hatte sie sich versehen, war sein Mund an ihrem Hals und sie meinte, einen höllischen Schmerz zu spüren. Hermione schrie und schlug um sich.

Eine entfernte Stimme rief: „Hermione! Verdammt, Hermione nun wach doch endlich auf!" Sie schlug die Augen auf und sah sich den braunen Augen Ginnys gegenüber. Sie zitterte am ganzen Leibe und fragte: „Was ist passiert?" „Das würde ich gerne von dir wissen! Du hast plötzlich wie am Spieß geschrien. Und dabei hast du wie wild um dich geschlagen."

„Ich habe was?", frage sie ungläubig. „Du hattest scheinbar einen Albtraum. Kannst du dich daran erinnern, was du geträumt hast?"

Hermione richtete sich benommen auf und trank einen Schluck aus ihrem Wasserglas, das auf dem Nachttisch neben ihrem Bett stand. Dann richtete sie sich an Ginny: „Ich weiß nicht. Es war alles so schemenhaft. Erst war es ein sehr schöner Traum, aber dann wurde es bedrohlicher. Ein junger Mann tauchte darin schemenhaft auf. Und dann kam er mir immer näher. Und dann spürte ich nur noch höllische Schmerzen."

Gedankenverloren betastete sie die Wunden an ihrem Hals. Ginny war ihre Handbewegung gefolgt und weitete geschockt ihre Augen. „Woher hast du diese Wunden?", wollte sich entgeistert wissen. Sie waren ihr vorher noch nicht aufgefallen, da sie durch Hermiones Haar verdeckt waren.

Die Ältere senkte verlegen den Blick. „Ich weiß es nicht. Es muss gestern Nacht geschehen sein. Anders kann ich sie mir nicht erklären." Ginny nahm behutsam Hermiones Hände von den Wunden und betrachtete sie näher. „Ich will dir ja keine Angst einjagen. Aber die Wunden sehen aus wie Einstiche von etwas sehr spitzen. Zwei spitzen Zähnen zum Beispiel."

„Willst du damit etwa andeuten, ich bin von einem Vampir angegriffen worden?" Bei dem Gedanken stockte Hermione der Atem. Ihre Freundin nickte zögerlich. „Und was heißt das jetzt? Verwandle ich mich nun auch zu einem Vampir?" wollte sie panisch wissen.

Ginny antwortete unsicher. „Um ehrlich zu sein, ich weiß es nicht. Die Vampire grenzen sich vollkommen von der magischen Welt ab. Es ist über sie bei uns nicht viel bekannt. Oder glaubst du wirklich, dass sie sich durch Knoblauch vertreiben lassen wie wir von Umbridge gelernt haben?"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, natürlich glaube ich nicht daran."

„Spürst du irgendeine Veränderung? Willst du vielleicht Blut trinken?" Hermione horchte kurz in sich hinein, konnte aber keine Veränderung feststellen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Ginny atmete hörbar aus. „Gut, dann glaube ich nicht, dass du dich verwandelst. Mittlerweile hättest du irgendwelche Veränderungen wahrnehmen müssen."

„Bist du sicher?" Wenn ich mir in einer Sache sicher bin, was Vampire betrifft, dann ist es diese Sache", bekräftigte ihre Freundin. „Und was machen wir jetzt?" Hermione sah Ginny fragend an. „Schlafen. Was sonst? Es ist mitten in der Nacht. Und zu dieser Zeit schlafen normale Menschen normalerweise. Sicher, dass du keine Anzeichen für eine Verwandlung spürst?" Sie nickte abermals.

„Gut", sagte Ginny zufrieden. „Um alles andere machen wir uns morgen früh Gedanken. Schlaf gut!"  
Sie hörte, wie ihre Freundin sich wieder hinlegte. Sie selber drehte sich um und schlief zu ihrem Erstaunen diesmal recht schnell ein.

HPVDHPVDHPVDHPVDHPVDHPVDHPVD HPVDHPVDHPVDHPVD

Der nächste Morgen kam viel zu früh. Unsanft wurde Hermione von der Türklingel geweckt. Ginny war von diesem Geräusch nicht wach geworden, deshalb schlich sie sich leise aus ihrem Zimmer. Dabei erhaschte sie einen kurzen Blick auf ihrem Wecker. Es war erst acht Uhr. Wer wollte den so früh etwas von ihr?

Nachdem sie die Haustür geöffnet hatte, stand sie zwei uniformierten Personen entgegen. Polizisten. Einen von ihnen kannte Hermione nur zu gut. Sie zeigte allerdings keine Regung des Erkennens. Der unbekannte Polizist fragte: „Sind Sie Ms. Granger? Die Freundin von Milena Clearwater?" Sie nickte. „Und Sie sind?"

„Chief Johnson", er zeigte ihr seine Dienstmarke und wies auf den dunkelhäutigen Kollegen neben ihm. „Und das ist Chief Shacklebolt." Auch er zeigte ihr seine Dienstmarke. Chief Johnson fuhr fort. „Dürfen wir reinkommen?"  
„Um was geht es?", fragte sie pragmatisch, obwohl sie die Antwort schon kannte.  
„Um das Verschwinden von Milena Clearwater." kam auch schon die prompte Antwort.

Hermione bedeutete den beiden, einzutreten. Sie führte die beiden ins Wohnzimmer.  
„Sie dürfen sich gerne setzten. Darf ich Ihnen was zu trinken anbieten?"  
„Ein Kaffee wäre schön", antwortete Kingsley mit seiner tiefen Stimme, als er auf der Couch Platz genommen hatte. Johnson neben ihm nickte zustimmend. „Ich werde welchen aufsetzten. Und mir in der Zwischenzeit etwas anderes anziehen, wenn das in Ordnung ist. Danach stehe ich Ihnen zur Verfügung." Beide Männer nickten zustimmend.

Hermione eilte schnell aus dem Zimmer und setzte den Kaffee in der Küche auf. Ihr hatte definitiv nicht behagen im Schlafanzug vor den beiden Männern zu stehen. Dann eilte sie in ihr Zimmer, klaubte die Sachen vom vorherigen Tag zusammen und verschwand im Bad um sich anzuziehen.  
Ginny hatte sie bei der ganzen Aktion nicht geweckt und sie würde sie auch nicht wecken.

Ein paar Minuten später saß sie den beiden Chiefs gegenüber. Jeder von ihnen hatte eine dampfende Tasse vor sich stehen. „So, Miss Granger...", begann Johnson, „..fangen wir mal. Sie wissen, Sie müssen keine Fragen beantworten, die Sie selbst belasten, aber wenn Sie antworten, muss es die reine Wahrheit sein." Sie nickte. „Laut Aussage von Mr. Clearwater haben sie Milena das letzte Mal in der Nacht von Samstag auf Sonntag gesehen. Ist das richtig?"

„Ja. Milly und ich haben am Samstagabend beschlossen, etwas auszugehen. Also sind wir zusammen losgezogen. Wir haben verschiedene Bars besucht", bestätigte Hermione.

„Haben Sie die letzte Bar zusammen verlassen und sich gemeinsam auf dem Nachhauseweg gemacht?"

Sie zögerte, doch dann antwortete sie: „Soweit ich mich erinnere, haben wir die letzte Bar gemeinsam verlassen und wir sind auf jeden Fall ein Stück zusammengegangen."

„Sie können sich nicht genau an den Sachverhalt erinnern?" Johnson hob fragend seine Augenbraue. „Nein, kann ich nicht. Ab einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt ist alles weg. Ich weiß noch nicht einmal mehr wie und wann ich nach Hause gekommen bin."

Er sah sie merkwürdig an. „Sie wissen also nicht, wann Sie nach Hause gekommen sind? War irgendjemand hier, der mitbekommen haben könnte, wann Sie das Hause betraten?"  
Hermione verneinte. „Was ist mit Ihren Eltern?", bohrte Johnson nach. „Meine Eltern wohnen momentan nicht hier. Sie machen eine... ähm Urlaubsreise. Ja, genau!"

„Sie sind also ganz alleine in diesem großen Haus?" „Seit gestern Abend ist eine andere Freundin zu Besuch. Sie bleibt für eine Woche", teilte sie mit.

Johnson hatte schon wieder den Mund geöffnet, doch Kingsley kam ihm zuvor: „Du hast doch nichts dagegen, Rick, wenn ich weitermache?" Dieser schüttelte überfahren den Kopf.  
Kingsley fuhr fort. „Miss Granger, ist Ihnen irgendetwas Merkwürdiges in der Nacht, oder nachdem Sie gestern Morgen aufstanden, aufgefallen." Er sah sie durchdringend an.

Hermione überlegte, ob sie die Bisswunde erwähnen sollte. Kingsley war vertrauenswürdig. Und er könnte ihr bestimmt weiterhelfen. Sie entschied sich dafür. „In der Nacht selber ist mir nichts Merkwürdiges aufgefallen. Aber am Morgen darauf habe ich zwei Wunden an meinen Hals entdeckt." Sie sah dem dunkelhäutigen Mann direkt in die Augen.

„Darf ich mir die Wunden mal ansehen?", wollte er angespannt wissen. „Nur zu", gab sie die Erlaubnis. Kingsley stand auf und kam um den Tisch herum auf sie zu. Er blieb direkt vor ihr stehen. „Wo?", fragte er. Sie schob die Haare auf der linken Seite beiseite und legte damit die Wunden frei.

Für Kingsley waren sie gut sichtbar. Trotzdem beugte er sich tiefer hinab und betrachte sie von Nahem. Er berührte sie auch mit dem Finger. „Und? Was sind das für Wunden?", meldete sich Johnson ungeduldig zu Wort. „Es scheint als wäre sie von einem Tier mit merkwürdig spitzen Zähnen angegriffen worden", sagte er laut. Zu Hermione sagte er leise: „Vampir. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Du wirst dich nicht verwandeln." Dann ging er wieder zu seinem Platz zurück.

„Gibt es sonst noch etwas, was Sie zu sagen hätten?" Kingsley sah sie aufmunternd an. Sie fing unsicher an: „Ähm, ich weiß nicht, ob das von Bedeutung ist. Aber ich hatte heute Nacht einen Albtraum, in dem ich davon geträumt habe, dass ich von einem Tier direkt an derselben Stelle, an der auch die Wunden sind, angegriffen worden bin."

Sie suchte den direkten Augenkontakt zu Kingsley. Er nickte ihr unmerklich zu. Johnson sagte: „Ich glaube nicht, dass das von Bedeutung ist. Gibt es sonst noch was?" „Nein. Wie geht es jetzt weiter?", fragte Hermione.

„Jetzt werden wir die Befragung auswerten und weitere Hinweise sammeln. Momentan sind Sie aber unsere einzige Tatverdächtige. Sie haben die Vermisste als Letzte gesehen und der Vater ließ etwas in der Richtung verlauten", erklärte Johnson. „Sollte Ihnen noch etwas einfallen, melden Sie sich bei uns." Er legte ihr die Visitenkarte auf den Tisch.

Die beiden Männer und sie erhoben sich. Gemeinsam gingen sie Richtung Haustür. Johnson reichte Hermione die Hand, verabschiedete sich und verschwand ziemlich schnell zu dem Auto, dass an der Straße parkte. Kingsley blieb einen kurzen Moment bei ihr stehen und sagte schwer: „Hermione, ich glaube nicht, dass dein Blackout nur ein einfacher Blackout ist. Ich werde heute noch mal ohne meinen Muggelkollegen vorbeikommen." Dann folgte auch er seinem Kollegen.

Hermione blieb noch einen Moment stehen. Sie drehte sich zu dem Nachbarhaus um. Sie kam sich beobachtet vor. Aber da war niemand.

HPVDHPVDHPVDHPVDHPVDHPVDHPVD HPVDHPVDHPVDHPVD

„Was? Kingsley Shacklebolt höchstpersönlich war hier?", staunte Ginny. Sie nickte und fügte hinzu: „Und er wird heute noch mal hierhin kommen. Er hat angedeutet, dass er glaubt, dass meine Erinnerungen manipuliert worden sind."

„Aber hat er denn nicht andere Dinge zu tun, ich meine als provisorischer Zaubereiminister?" Hermione zuckte die Achseln. „Er ist ja auch immer noch Auror und daran interessiert, die freilaufenden Todesser zu schnappen." „Aber wieso arbeitet er mit der Muggelpolizei zusammen?"  
„Vielleicht damit auch die Todesser, die sich vorerst in die Muggelwelt zurückgezogen haben, geschnappt werden. Was weiß ich. Vielleicht werden wir es ja nachher erfahren."

„Wann hat er gesagt, dass er kommt?" Hermione antwortete genervt: „Er hat keine Uhrzeit angesprochen. Aber ich nehme an, dass er mich so bald wie möglich noch mal aufsucht." Sie fügte mit einem neckenden Unterton zu: „Du kannst es wohl kaum erwarten, ihn wiederzusehen." Ginny blieb daraufhin stumm.

Hermione drehte sich auf den Bauch und beobachtete die Fische in dem Gartenteich. Die Sonne stand zentral und erhellte den ganzen Garten. Die beiden Freundinnen hatten zwei Handtücher auf die Wiese gelegt und sonnten sich. Beide hatten jeweils einen Bikini an.

„Hübsch, hübsch", ertönte es da vom Gartenzaun, der an den Nachbargarten grenzte. Die beiden jungen Frauen drehten sich abrupt um. Damon Salvatore stand dort und lehnte sich lässig am Zaun an. „Darf ich mich den beiden Schönheiten vorstellen. Damon Salvatore. Ich bin der neue Nachbar." Er verbeugte sich tief. „Mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?"

Ginny stand vor lauter entzückend auf und ging auf den Zaun zu. Hermione war nicht so offen diesem Typen gegenüber. Irgendetwas kam ihr merkwürdig vor. Außerdem hatte sie das unbestimmte Gefühl diesem jungen Mann schon mal begegnet zu sein. Sie hörte, wie Ginny sich vorstellte.

Dann spürte sie sowohl von Ginny als auch von Damon erwartungsvolle Blicke auf sich ruhen.  
„Ähm ja, ich bin Hermione Granger. Schön dich kennenzulernen", presste sie mühsam hervor. Da Damon ihr die Hand hinüberreichte, blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig als ihm die Hand zu reichen. Sie spürte einen Ring an seinem Finger. Als sie ihn sah, stellte sie fest, dass der Ring ziemlich altmodisch wirkte. „Die Freude, meine liebe Hermione, liegt ganz auf meiner Seite. Auf eine gute Nachbarschaft." Er sah sie durchdringend an. Diese Augen. Sie kamen ihr so bekannt vor...

Zu Hermiones Glück klingelte just in diesem Moment die Schelle und sie konnte dieser komischen Situation entkommen. „Ihr entschuldigt mich", rief sie noch und eilte schnell zur Haustür.

Kingsley stand zum zweiten Mal am diesem Tag vor ihrer Haustür. „Hallo, Hermione. Ich hoffe dir macht es nichts aus, dass ich noch jemanden mitgebracht habe." Er deutete auf die Person hinter sich. „Aber ich glaube, er könnte deinem Erinnerungsvermögen auf die Sprünge helfen."

Hermiones Augen weiteten sich, als sie die Person hinter Kingsley als Severus Snape erkannte. Niemand wusste genau, wie er den Schlangenbiss überlebt hatte. Einige munkelten, dass er sich ein Gegengift gebraut hatte. Andere waren der Meinung, dass er Hilfe gehabt haben müsste.  
Sie hatte sich bisher noch keine eigene Meinung gebildet.

„Natürlich macht es mir nichts aus. Kommt herein", lud sie die beiden ein. Sie führte die beiden Männer wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Kingsley und sie setzten sich auf dieselben Plätze, an denen sie auch schon am Morgen saßen. Snape blieb mit verschränkten Armen in der Tür stehen. Sein Blick war düster und auf irgendeinen Punkt im Garten gerichtet.

Hermione, die Snapes Blick folgte, bemerkte stirnrunzelnd, dass sich Ginny immer noch mit Damon unterhielt. Ihr gefiel das nicht und sie konnte ein unwilliges Geräusch nicht zurückhalten.  
Kingsley, der nun auch nach draußen sah, fragte: „Ah, du hast Miss Weasley zu Besuch. Mit wem unterhält sie sich da?" „Mit meinem neuen Nachbar. Ist aber nicht weiter wichtig."

Sie hielt kurz inne, fragte dann aber doch: „Gibt es was Neues von Milena?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Leider nicht. Johnson glaubt immer noch, dass du was damit zu tun hast." „Du glaubst es nicht?"  
„Nein. Ich habe mehr Informationen als er. Die hatte ich auch heute Morgen schon. Aber ich konnte in Anwesenheit von Johnson nicht mir dir darüber reden. Er weiß nichts davon, da er ein Muggel ist."

„Was für Informationen sind das?"

„Es handeln sich um streng geheime Informationen der Aurorenabteilung, aber ich bin gewillt diese mit dir zu teilen, sofern du mir versprichst, diese Informationen niemand Weiterem mitzuteilen. Auch nicht Miss Weasley!" Er sah sie streng an. „Ich verspreche es."

Er atmete aus. „Gut..." Snape unterbrach ihn und sah ihn skeptisch an. „Du willst wirklich diesem Mädchen diese Informationen geben? Sie wird es keine fünf Minuten für sich behalten können. Sie hört sich gerne reden und weiß nie, wann es genug ist. Sie prahlt mit ihrem Wissen", meinte er verächtlich.

Hermione hielt vor lauter Schreck den Atem an. Was sollte das denn bitte schön? Was mischte sich Snape da ein? Kingsley wandte den Blick zu Snape. „Severus, das war unnötig. Ich vertraue Hermione. Außerdem will ich diesen Fall endlich geklärt haben."

„Du vertraust ihr? Wieso? Weil du an der Kleinen ungeziemendes Interesse hast?", meinte dieser bissig. Kingsley sah ihn warnend an. „Treibe es nicht zu weit, Severus. Ich habe dich hergebracht, damit du mich in diesem Fall unterstützt. Nicht, damit du mir haltlose Vorwürfe entgegenbringst.  
Natürlich habe ich kein ungeziemendes Interesse an ihr!", stellte er trotzdem klar.

„Und wieso seid ihr beide dann so vertraut?" Der Angesprochene atmete hörbar genervt aus. „Ich bin dir zwar keine Rechenschaft schuldig, aber ein Krieg verbindet die unterschiedlichsten Menschen. Und Hermione und ich haben zusammen gekämpft. Seite an Seite. Bemüht das Leben des Anderen bestmöglich zu schützen und ich für meinen Teil hätte ihr Leben um jeden Preis beschützt. Selbst wenn es meinen Tod gefordert hätte."

Hermione glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Ein wärmendes Gefühl der Zuneigung für Kingsley durchströmte sie. Eine Zuneigung, die sie bisher nur einer einzigen Person entgegengebracht hatte. Nämlich ihrem Vater.

„Kann ich jetzt weitermachen?" Snape gab nur ein undefinierbares Brummen von sich. Der dunkelhäutige Mann wandte sich wieder an Hermione. „Seitdem Tom Riddle gefallen ist, gibt es mysteriöse Angriffe, bei denen Menschen entweder ganz verschwinden, nur noch die blutleere Leiche des Opfers gefunden wird oder die Opfer eine Bissspur wie deine aufzeigen. Die Angriffe fanden auf magische Personen statt. Bisher gab es keine Angriffe auf Muggel. Aber ausnahmslos alle fanden in Muggelgegenden statt."

Sie musste bei diesen Worten schlucken. „Wieso kümmerst du dich um den Fall?" „Diese Angriffe haben in der magischen Welt für große Schlagzeilen gesorgt. Und da ich neben meinem Posten als vorübergehender Zaubereiminister immer noch der höchste Auror bin, erwartet man es schon fast von mir diese Angriffe höchstpersönlich zu stoppen." Sie nickte.

„Wie auch immer, die Opfer, die mit den Bisswunden wieder aufgetaucht sind, haben keine Erinnerungen mehr. Wir haben es überprüft und können in diesem Fall mit Sicherheit sagen, dass ihre Gedanken manipuliert worden sind", fuhr er fort. „Das würde ich gerne jetzt auch bei dir überprüfen lassen. Severus wird in deine Gedanken eindringen und deine Erinnerungen erforschen."

Snape trat bei diesen Worten augenblicklich vor sie. „Muss ich dabei etwas Besonderes beachten oder machen?"  
„Sehen Sie mir die ganze Zeit in die Augen. Versuchen Sie an diesen Abend zu denken", antwortete er kühl. „Legilimens!"

Sie spürte die Anwesenheit von Snape in ihrem Geist überhaupt nicht. Es tat auch überhaupt nicht weh, wie Harry es immer beschrieben hatte. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie nicht versuchte, sich gegen den fremden Geist zu wehren. Sie dachte an den Abend und an ihren Traum.

Snape wandte sich nach kurzer Zeit wieder von ihr ab und ließ sich neben sie auf die Couch fallen. Er sah Kingsley ernst an. „Es ist wieder derselbe Mann. Schwarzhaarig, schlanker bis athletischer Körperbau." „Kannst du ihn noch näher beschreiben?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war wie bei den anderen sehr verschwommen. Man hat die Gedankenveränderung förmlich gespürt."

„Was heißt das jetzt für mich?", wollte Hermione wissen. Kingsley antwortete: „Dass du noch immer unter Gefahr stehst. Dein Fall ist bisher außergewöhnlich. Zum ersten Mal sind zwei Menschen betroffen. Und da Milena Clearwater ein Muggel ist, müssen wir davon ausgehen, dass du das Hauptziel warst oder vielleicht immer noch bist. Deswegen habe ich drei Münzen, die zu deiner Sicherheit dienen sollen, hergestellt. Die Ursprungsmünze bekommst du." Er reichte ihr eine goldene Münze. „Eine von den anderen beiden Münzen werde ich behalten, die andere wird Severus bekommen. Die Münzen werden uns automatisch benachrichtigten, wenn du in Gefahr schwebst. Wenn es optimal läuft, werden die Münzen uns sogar deinen Aufenthaltsort verraten."

Hermione nickte. „Also kann ich jetzt nichts anderes machen als abzuwarten?" Kingsley nickte.  
„Wir hoffen aber, dass wir den Täter bald schnappen können."

HPVDHPVDHPVDHPVDHPVDHPVDHPVD HPVDHPVDHPVDHPVD

Am Abend entschlossen sich Ginny und Hermione dazu, eine Runde durch den naheliegenden Wald zu joggen. Es war noch hell. Deswegen fühlten sich beide in Sicherheit. Allerdings hatten sie sich etwas mit der Zeit verschätzt, die sie für die angestrebte Runde brauchten, und befanden sich immer noch im Wald als es anfing, dunkel zu werden.

„Mist, wir hätten schon längst zu Hausen sein sollen", meinte Hermione hektisch. Sie glaubte bei jedem Knacksen, das aus dem Wald kam, sie würden angegriffen. „Entspann dich. Wir haben es ja gleich geschafft. Außerdem ist es ja noch nicht dunkel und das Licht der Hauptstraße da hinten kannst du auch sehr gut sehen."

Hermione versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. Es gelang ihr auch teilweise. Sie konnte schon schemenhaft ihr Elternhaus erkennen. Nur wenig später hatten sie das Gartentor erreicht. Sie wollte schon erleichtert ausatmen. Doch dann hörte sie Ginny einen spitzen Schrei ausstoßen. Einen Augenblick später wurde alles um sie herum schwarz.

HPVDHPVDHPVDHPVDHPVDHPVDHPVD HPVDHPVDHPVDHPVD

Wieder einmal schmerzte ihr Kopf, als sie aufwachte. Diesmal lag es definitiv nicht an einem Kater. Sie musste feststellen, dass man sie gefesselt hatte. Ihre Hände waren über ihrem Kopf an irgendetwas festgebunden. Sie saß gegen die Wand gelehnt da.

Sie drehte den Kopf nach links. Ein paar Meter weiter sah sie eine graue, alte Kellerwand. Sie drehte den Kopf nach rechts und sah Ginny in einer ähnlichen Position. Ginny war noch nicht wieder aufgewacht.

Sie versuchte, sie mit zunächst leisen Rufen zu wecken. Als diese darauf keine Reaktion zeigte, wurden die Rufe immer lauter. Irgendwann zeigte ihre Freundin eine leichte Reaktion. Als sie noch mal energisch: „Ginny!" sagte, schlug diese auch die Augen auf und blickte sie verwirrt an.

„Wo sind wir hier? Was ist passiert?", fragte sie. Hermione versuchte die Schultern zu zucken, was ihr aber auf Grund ihrer Lage nicht gelang. „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich schätze wir haben es mit der gleichen Person zu tun, die schon Milly und mich angegriffen hat. Und nach der Kingsley schon seit geraumer Zeit sucht."

„Wie lange sind wir schon hier?" Ginnys Gesicht zeigte leichtes Unbehagen. „Allzu lange kann es nicht sein. Ansonsten hätte entweder Kingsley oder Snape uns hier heraus geholt." Ginny Augen wurden größer und ein leichter Schimmer überzog ihre Wangen. „Snape? Was hast du mit ihm zu tun?"

Ehe Hermione antworten konnte, ging die gegenüber legende Tür auf und eine vermummte Gestalt kam herein. „Ah, ich habe also richtig gehört! Meine Gäste sind wieder wach." „Wer sind Sie? Und was wollen Sie von uns?", schrie Hermione.

„Wer ich bin, hat euch jetzt noch nicht zu interessieren. Das heben wir für uns später auf. Und was ich will, du dreckiges Schlammblut, ist Rache. Jaaa, Rache will ich. Ihr Schlammblüter habt Schande über unsere magische Gesellschaft gebracht. Du ganz besonders. Ach was ist das eine Genugtuung, dich endlich in meinen Fängen zu haben. Ich habe so lange nach dir gesucht. Nett, übrigens, dass du mir eine Blutsverräterin gleich mit serviert hast", meinte die Person kalt und spuckte die beiden an.

Dann trat er näher zu Hermione, beugte sich zu ihrem rechten Ohr und flüsterte: „Es wird ein Spaß sein, dich zu quälen bis du gebrochen bist. Aber damit fangen wir jetzt noch nicht an. Ich habe noch andere Sachen zu erledigen." Er griff mit seiner Hand nach ihrem Kopf und ließ ihn mehrmals gegen die Wand knallen. Dann verschwand er genauso schnell wie er gekommen war. „Bis zum nächsten Mal!", verabschiedete er sich diabolisch.

Hermione glaubte ihr Kopf wurde zerbersten, so weh tat er. Sie fühlte förmlich, wie das Blut aus der entstandenen Wunde lief. „Sieht es sehr schlimm aus?"  
Wenn sie Ginnys entsetzten und blasses Gesicht richtig deutete, sah es schlimm aus. „Lebensgefährlich?", fragte sie, unsicher, ob sie die Antwort überhaupt hören wollte.

Diesmal kam Ginny nicht zu einer Antwort, da die Tür wieder aufsprang. Den beiden jungen Frauen stockte der Atem. Doch zu ihrer Überraschung stand eine bekannte Person in dem Rahmen.  
„Damon. Was machst du hier?" Ginny sah sie ihn ungläubig an.

Er erwiderte nichts, sondern war binnen einer Sekunde bei Hermione uns besah sich die Kopfwunde. „Dich kann man auch keine Minute alleine lassen." Kopfschüttelnd sah er sie an. Er zog den Ärmel des schwarzen Hemdes hoch und hielt ihr ungeduldig den Arm vor den Mund.

„Nun mach schon. Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit. Beiß zu!", drängelte er genervt. „Ich soll bitte was?", sagte sie entsetzt. „Nun stell dich nicht so an. Du hast es schließlich schon getan!"  
Hermione starrte ihn geschockt an. „Wie bitte?" „Upps, das habe ich ja total vergessen. Du kannst dich nicht erinnern. Ich würde dir ja alles erklären, aber leider fehlt die Zeit", meinte er überheblich.  
„Nur so viel, ich bin ein Vampir und mein Blut wird deinem Organismus helfen, sich zu erholen."

Hermione konnte nicht genau sagen, wieso sie ihm vertraute und zubiss. Sie trank und bemerkte sofort eine Linderung ihres Schmerzes. Plötzlich wurde ihr der Arm abrupt entzogen. Damon lag am anderen Ende des Kellers. Sie sah Kingsley und Snape mit gehobenem Zauberstab in der Tür stehen.

Als sie weitere Zauber auf Damon abschießen wollten, rief Hermione laut: „Nein! Nicht! Er wollte uns nur helfen." Kingsley und Snape sahen sich erst skeptisch an, ließen aber trotzdem den Zauberstab sinken.

Damon stand auf und rieb sich grummelnd den Kopf. „Danke für die nette Begrüßung", meinte er ironisch. „So förmlich werde ich selten begrüßt." Er neigte den Kopf. „Damon Salvatore. Und Sie sind?" Kingsley stellte sich und Snape vor.

Snape sah Damon neugierig an. „Salvatore sagten Sie? Kennen Sie einen Stefan Salvatore?"  
„Sie hatten also schon das Vergnügen meinen Bruder kennenzulernen? Woher kennen Sie ihn?"  
Damon musterte ihn stirnrunzelnd. „Er hat mein Leben gerettet. Grüßen Sie ihn von mir, wenn Sie ihn sehen." „Das werde ich machen, wenn ich es nicht vergesse." Damon grinste diabolisch.

„Entschuldigt, wenn ich störe, aber könntet ihr die Güte haben, uns zu befreien?" Ginny sah die drei Männer ungeduldig an. Sofort ging Snape auf sie zu und befreite sie. Hermione bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Ginny wieder rot wurde.

Damon kam zu ihr und befreite sie. „Bist du derjenige, der meine Erinnerungen manipuliert hatte?" Er nickte. „Dann weißt du, was mit Milly geschehen ist?", wollte sie angespannt wissen.  
„Sie wurde von dem Mann, der auch euch beide entführt hat, getötet. Ich kam zu spät, um sie zu retten", sagte er direkt und gefühllos.

Hermione musste schlucken. Milly war tot? Sie konnte es nicht begreifen. Tränen schossen ihr in den Augen. Damon zog sie auf die Beine und direkt in seine Arme. Er legte sein Kinn auf ihrem Kopf ab und wiegte sie sachte hin und her. „Es wird alles gut. Dieser magische Vampir wird geschnappt werden und seine gerechte Strafe bekommen. Dafür werde ich sorgen."

„Magischer Vampir?", fragte Kingsley verdutzt. Damon erklärte verächtlich. „Ja, er ist ein Neuling im Vampirleben. Ich beobachtete ihn schon eine Weile, weil er unsere Existenz gefährdet. Er zieht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Ich hasse Indiskretion. Meine Versuche ihn zu stellen, gingen leider immer daneben. Da er durch die Magie stärker ist als ich, konnte er mich immer verletzen und dann ohne Weiteres fliehen. Wenn ich Personen retten konnte, habe ich ihr Gedächtnis verändert, damit sie das Wissen über uns Vampire wieder vergaßen. Und damit sie vergaßen, dass ich sie gebissen habe."

„Hast du mich wegen deiner Verletzung gebissen, damit du schneller wieder auf die Beine kommst?", fragte Hermione leise dazwischen. Damon sah sie an. „Ja, das habe ich. Im Gegenzug hast du aber auch mein Blut bekommen, du hattest eine schwere Kopfverletzung erlitten, weil du mit dem Kopf gegen eine Bordsteinkante geknallt bist."

„Meinen Sie, wir könnten diese Person mit vereinten Kräften schlagen?" Kingsley sah Damon fragend an. Dieser sah ihn berechnend an. „Das sollte kein Problem sein, wenn wir ihm hier eine Falle stellen." Er rieb freudig die Hände aneinander und hatte ein überhebliches Blitzen in den Augen.

Sie arbeiteten zu fünft einen Plan aus und warteten danach angespannt auf die Rückkehr der unbekannten Person. Die Gefangennahme war viel leichter als gedacht. Als die Person den Raum betrat, wurde er durch Kingsley und Snape gefesselt. Damon rammte der Person den Holzpfahl mitten ins Herz. Bevor der magische Vampir zu Staub verfallen konnte, zogen sie die Kapuze von seinem Kopf, um seine Identität zu lüften. Am Ende überraschte es keinen, dass es sich dabei um Lucius Malfoy handelte.

Das Rätsel um die geheimnisvolle Nacht der Hermione Granger war nun endlich gelüftet.


	17. Die Melodie des Regens, Teil 1

**Haaaaaallllloooooo?****  
****Ist da jemand?****  
****Das sieht hier so entvölkert — oder soll ich sagen, entviechert aus.****  
****Na, sie werden schon wieder alle auftauchen.****  
****Hoffentlich!****  
****Wenige Reviewer bedeuten jede Menge Kekse für mich! Und keine falschen Hoffnungen! Hier wird gnadenlos weitergepostet. Jawoll!****  
**

Auch glaedr war so fleißig, daß wir ihren Beitag teilen mussten. Heute der erste Teil ihrer freien Arbeit.

www. fanfiktion. de/u/Tymalous

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

A/N: Die Geschichte spielt in der Schweizer Stadt St. Gallen und alle erwähnten Ortsangaben gibt es wirklich, dies trifft aber (vermutlich) nicht auf die Personen und erst recht nicht auf die Handlung zu.

**Die Melodie des Regens****  
**

Es klopfte.  
Reto Schlosser öffnete die Tür. Seine Nachbarin, Linda Baumann, stand vor ihm. Ihre Augen sahen verheult aus.

„Komm doch rein!"

Ohne weiteres zu sagen, führte Reto sie in sein Wohnzimmer, zeigte mit einer Handbewegung an, dass sie sich setzen solle, und ließ sie kurzzeitig alleine, um bald mit einer Weinflasche und zwei Gläsern in der Hand zurückzukommen.  
Nachdem er beiden eingeschenkt hatte und sie einige Minuten schwiegen, unterbrach er die Stille.

„Was ist los?"  
Keine Antwort.  
Nach einigen Minuten wieder:  
„Was ist los mit dir?"  
Kurzes Schweigen. Dann die Antwort:  
„Michael hat mich betrogen."  
Ein kurzes Schluchzen, gefolgt von einem Husten. Vermutlich, um weiteres Schluchzen zu verhindern.

Reto wusste nicht recht, wie er reagieren sollte. Schließlich entschied er, dass er gut genug mit ihr befreundet war, um sich neben sie auf das Sofa zu setzen und ihr einen Arm um die Schultern zu legen.  
Er schwieg, denn die einzigen Worte, die ihm in den Sinn kamen, waren für diese Situation wohl kaum angebracht. Was sollte sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch mit seiner Meinung anfangen, dass Michael es nicht wert wäre, auch nur eine einzige Träne zu vergießen? Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie es selbst bemerken würde.  
Linda war hübsch. Hübsch, intelligent, wortgewandt und mit einem faszinierenden Strahlen in den Augen, das nur Idioten übersehen konnten. Sie hatte definitiv jemand besseren verdient als Michael.

Jemanden wie dich.

Reto verdrängte die Stimme in seinem Kopf. Sie brauchte jetzt einen Freund, der für sie da war, und niemanden, der in einer Traumwelt lebte. Einer unrealistischen noch dazu.

Die Zeit verstrich und allmählich fasste sich Linda.  
Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend schaute sie Reto wirklich an. Er beobachtete, wie sich ihre Stirn in leichte Falten zog und sie zum Sprechen ansetzte.

„Wieso trägst du einen Anzug? Ich dachte, du hättest seit vorgestern Ferien!"  
„Ich war auf einer Beerdigung. Mein Vater ist an einem Herzinfarkt gestorben."  
Linda riss die Augen auf.  
„Oh Gott, das tut mir leid! Dir müssen meine Probleme vollkommen albern erscheinen!"  
„Nein, nein. Mach dir nichts draus. Ich hatte jahrelang keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihm. Nach dem Tod meiner Mutter sind wir uns fremd geworden. Ich werde es verkraften."

Reto setzte ein Lächeln auf, von dem er das Gefühl hatte, es wäre vollkommen verzerrt, doch Linda schien dies nicht zu bemerken. Sie starrte auf das Glas in ihrer Hand; es war leer, er schenkte ihr nach.

Im Laufe des Abends leerte sich die Weinflasche und nachdem Linda seine Wohnung verlassen hatte, verstrichen einige Tage, bis sie sich das nächste Mal trafen.

o0o

Reto kam von seinem wöchentlichen Großeinkauf zurück, als er Linda im Treppenhaus aus der gegenüberliegenden Wohnung kommen sah. Ihrem Aussehen nach ging es ihr wohl wieder besser, doch sie machte einen nachdenklichen Eindruck auf ihn.  
Eigentlich wollte er sie ansprechen, doch sie murmelte etwas, das nach „keine Zeit" klang, und ging raschen Schrittes die Treppen hinunter zum Eingang des Treppenhauses.

Ungefähr eine Stunde später klingelte es dann und als er die Tür öffnete, stand er erneut Linda gegenüber.  
Dieses Mal schien sie allerdings nicht geweint zu haben, stattdessen wirkte sie noch nachdenklicher, vielleicht sogar besorgt.

Mit den Worten „Was hat Michael diesmal angestellt?" trat er zur Seite und ließ sie in seine Wohnung, in der festen Annahme, dass ihre Beziehung nun ein Ende gefunden hatte. Endlich.

Doch er wurde enttäuscht, als sie kurz irritiert blickte und dann den Kopf schüttelte mit dem einfachen Wort: „Nichts."

„Was ist dann los?"  
„Vor ein paar Jahren hat in der Gallusstrasse eine Buchhandlung namens „zur Rose" eröffnet. Sie hat keine nennenswerte Auswahl, aber der Besitzer ist immer hilfsbereit beim Finden von Büchern und ich habe dort in der Regel deutlich mehr Erfolg auf der Suche nach gutem Lesestoff als bei großen Buchhandlungen. Dort habe ich damals auch den Bildband von Argentinien bestellt, den ich dir zu deinem Geburtstag geschenkt habe. Du erinnerst dich?"

„Natürlich! Ich habe ja davor schon immer davon geträumt, nach Südamerika zu reisen, aber seitdem bin ich ein richtiger Fan von Argentinien geworden. Ich will unbedingt dort hin! Aber wieso erwähnst du das?"

„Nun, Georg ist verschwunden."

„Georg?"  
„Georg Bräutigam, der Besitzer. Ich habe vor 4 Tagen ein Buch bestellt, das eigentlich spätestens vorgestern ankommen sollte, doch er hat nicht bei mir angerufen, um Bescheid zu geben – was er sonst immer macht. Naja, heute bin ich dann zur Rose gelaufen, aber obwohl die Tür offen war, konnte ich ihn nirgendwo finden."  
„Vielleicht war er in einem Nebenraum, oder er musste kurz etwas erledigen."  
„Ich kenne alle Nebenräume dort, glaub mir, er ist nirgends. Und er würde nie weggehen, ohne die Tür abzuschließen!"  
„Vielleicht hat er es einfach vergessen?"  
„Das erklärt immer noch nicht, weshalb er mir nicht Bescheid gegeben hat, dass das Buch angekommen ist. Ich hab es dort nämlich halb eingepackt liegen sehen – und so etwas würde er nie vergessen! Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihm irgendetwas zugestoßen ist, vielleicht wurde er sogar entführt!"

„Mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen, es ist vollkommen unrealistisch anzunehmen, dass er entführt wurde. Was sollte ein Entführer schon von ihm wollen? Warte einfach ab, ich bin sicher, dass er spätestens übermorgen wieder auftaucht."  
„Na toll. Dasselbe hat Michael auch gesagt. Ihr Männer seid doch alle gleich – ihr nehmt alles, was ihr bekommt, aber sobald man mal von euch etwas verlangt, wollt ihr nicht helfen!"

Mit Schwung drehte sich Linda um und ging zur Tür, wobei man bei jedem Schritt, den sie machte, ihre Wut spürte.  
Doch kurz bevor sie die Tür erreicht hatte, hielt Reto sie auf. „Warte!"  
Linda blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihm.  
Für den Fall, dass Blicke nach einiger Zeit doch töten können, beeilte sich Reto, weiter zu sprechen.

„Wobei soll ich dir helfen?"  
Er erntete einen ungläubigen Blick. „Du willst mir helfen?"  
„Wenn du mir sagst, wobei. Ich will mir nicht nachsagen lassen, ich sei wie dein verehrter Lebensgefährte."

„Naja, ich hab noch keinen festen Plan, aber fest steht, dass ich Georg suchen werde."  
„Standest du ihm nahe?" Reto konnte nur hoffen, dass sie die Eifersucht nicht entdeckte, die in seiner Frage steckte.  
„Nicht so sehr, aber wir haben uns gut verstanden."  
„Und was hält Michael davon?"  
„Wieso? Oh! Du meinst doch nicht etwa, dass... Ich glaube, du hast mich falsch verstanden. Georg ist ein Freund, nichts weiter! Ich meine, er ist bestimmt über 60!"  
„Ach so." Verdammt, warum hatte er überhaupt nachgefragt?! Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie seine Erleichterung nicht bemerkte. Am besten, er sprach einfach weiter.

„Hast du schon versucht, ihn zu Hause anzurufen?"  
„Nein. Ich kenne nur die Nummer seiner Buchhandlung."  
„Na, dann lass uns mal im Telefonbuch nachschauen."

Wenig später hatten sie seine Nummer gefunden, doch der Anrufbeantworter fertigte sie ab. Genauso, als sie erst eine, dann zwei Stunden später anriefen. Das Gleiche bei der Nummer der Buchhandlung.

„Hätte die Buchhandlung nun schon geschlossen, wenn dieser Herr Bräutigam nicht verschwunden wäre?"  
„Noch nicht. Erst in ungefähr einer halben Stunde."  
„Dann lass uns in die Gallusstrasse gehen und nachschauen, ob dort irgendein Hinweis liegt. Hol am besten noch einen Regenschirm aus deiner Wohnung, immerhin regnet es nun schon seit Tagen. Ich warte so lange auf dich."

Nachdem die beiden etwa fünf Minuten durch den Nieselregen gelaufen waren, kamen sie bereits an der Buchhandlung „Zur Rose" an, doch obwohl die Tür noch immer offen stand, konnten sie Georg Bräutigam nirgendwo finden.  
Allmählich hatte auch Reto das Gefühl, dass nicht alles mit rechten Dingen zuging.  
Ohne zu einem Ergebnis zu kommen, beratschlagten sie, wo sie noch nach ihm suchen könnten und überbrückten somit die Zeit, bis die „Rose" eigentlich geschlossen sein sollte, doch wie erwartet kam niemand, der einen Schlüssel im Schloss drehte.

Dafür entdeckte Linda, bevor sie die Buchhandlung verließen, dass an einer Stelle in einem Bücherregal die Bücher etwas herausstanden. Doch als sie die Bücher ganz hineinschieben wollte, stieß sie auf einen Widerstand, der sich bald darauf als ein Schlüsselbund herausstellte.  
Mit einem der Schlüssel gelang es ihnen, die Buchhandlung abzuschließen, anstatt die Bücher ihrem Schicksal zu überlassen, und beide gingen davon aus, dass einer der anderen Schlüssel der Haus- oder Wohnungsschlüssel Bräutigams war.

„Am besten," schlug Reto vor, „Gehen wir jetzt nach Hause, schauen im Telefonbuch nach, wo er wohnt und ich fahre uns mit dem Auto zu seiner Wohnung oder seinem Haus. Sollte er einen Unfall gehabt haben und dort irgendwo liegen, werden wir ihn finden und wenn nicht, dann können wir zumindest die Nachbarn befragen."  
„Ist es nicht ein bisschen zu spät, um die Nachbarn zu befragen?"  
„Vielleicht, aber zumindest können wir davon ausgehen, dass nun niemand mehr bei der Arbeit ist."

Damit war die Sache beschlossen und beide machten sich auf, durch den stärker gewordenen Regen nach Hause zu laufen.  
Sowohl den Fußweg als auch die anschließende kurze Strecke im Auto, die sie zu Bräutigams Wohnung führte, brachten Reto und Linda schweigend hinter sich und hingen dabei ihren Gedanken nach.

Als das Navigationssystem sie schließlich in der Rorschacherstrasse zu ihrem Ziel brachte, gingen die beiden schnellen Schrittes auf das Haus zu, in dem die Wohnung war, und aus einem Gefühl heraus wurden die Schritte auf der Suche nach der richtigen Wohnung immer schneller, bis sie, als sie diese endlich fanden und die Wohnungstür öffneten, hineinstürmten, als wäre der Teufel hinter ihnen her.

Doch nach einigem Umsehen stellten sie fest, dass sich weder der Teufel noch Georg Bräutigam in ihrer Nähe aufhielten. Sie waren alleine.

Noch immer leicht außer Atem beschlossen sie, sich vorerst keine großen Gedanken zu machen und zuallererst die Nachbarn zu befragen.  
Als sie an der Tür klingelten, die der Wohnungstür Bräutigams direkt gegenüber lag, öffnete eine Frau in den Fünfzigern, die ziemlich unfreundlich schaute und in Reto den Wunsch weckte, sofort wieder zu gehen, obwohl er sich normalerweise nicht zur Kategorie der Angsthasen zählte.

Doch als Linda die Situation erklärte, hellte sich das Gesicht der Frau auf, sobald der Name „Herr Bräutigam" fiel und als die Frau erfuhr, dass ebendieser Herr verschwunden war, richtete sich ihre schlechte Laune nicht mehr gegen Reto und Linda, sondern ganz allgemein gegen die heutige Gesellschaft, dass heute niemand mehr sicher sei und dass sie Bräutigam schon oft gewarnt hätte.

„'Georg!' habe ich immer gesagt, 'Georg, pass bloß auf dich auf! So ganz alleine in dem Geschäft, wer weiß, was da alles passieren kann!' Er besitzt nämlich eine Buchhandlung, müssen Sie wissen. 'Pass auf!', hab ich gesagt, 'denn bei dieser Jugend heute, da ist es ja unheimlich gefährlich geworden, den ganzen Tag so alleine zu verbringen.' Genau so hab ich's gesagt, stimmt's, Manfred?"

Das „Stimmt's, Manfred?" brüllte sie in die Wohnung hinein, in einer Lautstärke, die sowohl Linda als auch Reto den Kopf einziehen ließ, bis kurz darauf ein gelangweiltes „Jaja, Schatz." zurückkam.  
„Na sehen Sie, hab ich's doch gesagt."  
Und so ging ihr Monolog weiter, lediglich unterbrochen von dem sich wiederholenden „Stimmt's, Manfred?" und der immer gleichen Antwort.

Doch bei diesem Monolog bemerkten Linda und Reto schon bald, dass die Frau vielleicht ab und an mit ihrem Nachbarn geredet hatte, es aber außer dem Duzen nur wenig Vertrautes zwischen den beiden gab.  
Und als dann die Frau begann, gegen das Bildungssystem, gegen die Politiker und schließlich gegen die Vereinigten Staaten zu schimpfen, verabschiedeten sich die beiden höflich mit der Ausrede, dass sie noch ein Treffen bei Bekannten hätten. Bevor nun die Frau beginnen konnte, sich über gesellschaftliche Zwänge aufzuregen, waren die beiden schon in die untere Etage des Treppenhauses geflüchtet.

Sie warteten noch kurz, bis sie hörten, dass die Tür über ihnen geschlossen wurde, dann atmeten sie durch und klingelten an der Tür der Wohnung, die direkt unter Bräutigams lag.  
Es öffnete ein Teenager, der erklärte, dass die Eltern momentan nicht anwesend seien. Er konnte allerdings sagen, dass seine Eltern immer gerne mit Georg redeten, aber nicht wirklich eng befreundet seien und er nicht wisse, wohin Georg verschwunden sein könnte.

Ähnlich lief es bei den restlichen Nachbarn ab, die zwar alle ein gutes Verhältnis zu diesem freundlichen Zeitgenossen hatten, aber weder gab es Freundschaften, die über gelegentliches Plaudern und Kaffeetrinken hinausgingen, noch hatte jemand beobachten können, dass Bräutigam jemals Besuch gehabt hätte.

Zwar lautete die Antwort auf die Frage, wie das Verhältnis sei und wie gut man sich kenne jedes Mal „ziemlich gut", doch während des Gespräches bemerkten die Nachbarn plötzlich, dass es bei den Unterhaltungen meistens sie selbst waren, die von sich erzählten.  
Und kein einziger von jenen, mit denen Linda und Reto sprachen, wusste auch nur einen Hauch von dem, was Bräutigam vor seinem Einzug in die Wohnung gemacht hätte. Wie es schien, hatte er immer geschickt abgelenkt, sobald es um seine Vergangenheit oder Privates ging.

Das einzige Private, das einige der Nachbarn von ihm wussten, war, dass er wohl verschiedene Japanischkurse gemacht hatte und davon träumte, einmal in das Land zu reisen.  
Aber niemand glaubte, dass er von einem Tag auf den anderen einen Flug buchen und nach Japan verschwinden würde, ohne sich zu verabschieden oder zumindest eine Vertretung für seine Buchhandlung zu finden.

Schließlich war es zu spät, um noch weiter zu suchen, und Reto fuhr gemeinsam mit Linda zurück nach Hause. Letztendlich hatte sie der Besuch bei den Nachbarn überhaupt nicht weiter gebracht, denn auch Linda konnte sich wieder daran erinnern, dass Bräutigam einmal erzählt hatte, dass er diverse Japanischkurse belegt hatte.  
Aber wie Linda mehrmals versicherte, war er nicht der Typ, der alles stehen und liegen ließ um eine spontane Reise zu machen.

Reto und Linda beschlossen, am nächsten Tag erst einmal die Buchhandlung auseinanderzunehmen, sobald Linda am frühen Nachmittag von ihrer Arbeit zurückkommen würde.  
Immerhin hatten sie in der Buchhandlung schon den Schlüsselbund gefunden, vielleicht würde es ja noch mehr zu entdecken geben, was sie nicht bemerkt hatten, als sie nur die Abwesenheit Bräutigams überprüfen wollten.

o0o

So liefen sie am nächsten Tag hoffnungsvoll durch den Regen zur „Rose" und begannen ebenso hoffnungsvoll zu suchen. Doch der Erfolg blieb aus. Sie entdeckten alte Kassenzettel und vieles, was man in Buchhandlungen eben findet, doch sie entdeckten keinen einzigen Hinweis zu Bräutigams Verschwinden.  
Aber auch wenn sie erschöpft, müde und enttäuscht waren, als sie die „Rose" wieder verließen, nahmen sie sich dennoch vor, am nächsten Tag ein zweites Mal die Wohnung aufzusuchen und ihre Suche dort fortzusetzen.

Tbc...


	18. Die Melodie des Regens, Teil 2

**Ihr wollt nicht wissen, was ich alles alleine essen kann! Da sind ein paar trockene Reviewkekse sowas von nix ...****  
****Wie wär's mit noch 'nem Pokal?****  
****Nein?****  
****Na gut, dann ... ein Keskschen ... ach, was solls? Hier ist die Keksschüssel! Bedient Euch!****  
****Mannmannmannmannmann —ist die Luft hier trocken ...****  
**

Heute der zweite Teil von glaedrs freier Arbeit.

www. fanfiktion. de/u/Tymalous

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

o0o

Als sie sich am nächsten Tag trafen, um gemeinsam mit dem Auto in die Rorschacherstrasse zu Bräutigams Wohnung zu fahren, hatte Linda merklich schlechte Laune.

„Was ist los?"  
„Michael hat mir eine Affäre mit dir unterstellt, weil wir für seinen Geschmack zu viel Zeit miteinander verbringen! Als ob er immer gleich von sich selbst auf andere schließen kann!"

Aus Angst, seine Gefühle zu verraten, kommentierte Reto die Unterstellung nicht, fragte allerdings: „Mit wem hat er dich eigentlich betrogen?"  
„Mit seiner Sekretärin. Und wie ich es herausgefunden habe, willst du gar nicht wissen. Das alles ist so klischeehaft, dass man fast darüber lachen möchte." Linda machte aber alles andere als den Eindruck, dass sie über das Entdeckte lachen könnte.

„Erst betrügt er dich, dann unterstellt er dir, dass du auch eine Affäre hättest. Warum um alles in der Welt machst du nicht Schluss mit ihm? Du hättest jemand so viel besseren verdient!"  
Als er dies sagte, war es Reto fast egal, ob sie bemerkte, was er für sie empfand. Vielleicht würde ihr das ja die Augen öffnen.  
Doch obwohl er seine Gefühle seiner Meinung nach nicht hätte offensichtlicher machen können, schien sie sein Beinahe-Geständnis nicht zu bemerken.

Stattdessen antwortete sie: „Das haben mir schon viele gesagt. Wahrscheinlich habt ihr sogar recht. Doch ich will nichts überstürzen. Ich muss mir noch darüber klar werden, ob er wirklich nicht der Richtige ist, oder ob ich ihm verzeihen sollte."

Reto seufzte und bis sie an der Wohnung ankamen, herrschte Schweigen.

Als sie dann schließlich erneut in Bräutigams Reich eindrangen, machten sie sich sogleich ans Suchen und dieses Mal dauerte es tatsächlich nicht lange, bis Reto auf einen geheimnisvollen Zettel stieß, der sogar recht offensichtlich auf einem Schreibtisch lag.

Net lahdnur gre tnih mil how hcimh ciet llos rebün egegt tog.

„Was soll das wohl bedeuten? Nach Japanisch klingt das jedenfalls nicht", überlegte Reto laut.  
Linda machte ein ebenso ratloses Gesicht, bis sie plötzlich ihre Augen aufriss. „Das klingt ein bisschen wie der Spiegel Nerhegeb aus Harry Potter, der, wenn man den Namen rückwärts liest, „Begehren" heißt. Vielleicht musst du den Satz rückwärts lesen!"  
„Du weißt, dass ich keine Ahnung von Harry Potter habe und auch nicht plane, die Bücher zu lesen, aber mit der Idee könntest du recht haben!"

Langsam las Reto den Satz also genau umgekehrt vor, wobei sich zeigte, dass Linda richtig gelegen hatte. Denn nun ergaben die scheinbar willkürlichen Buchstaben tatsächlich einen Sinn: Gott gegenüber sollte ich mich wohl im Hintergrund halten.

Doch weder Reto noch Linda konnten sich einen Reim darauf machen, wie der Satz gemeint war. Am wahrscheinlichsten erschien ihnen, dass Bräutigam damit hatte sagen wollen, dass er Atheist sei, doch sie verdrängten den Gedanken und versuchten eine tiefere Bedeutung zu finden, da sie endlich weiter kommen wollten bei ihrer Suche. Sie legten ihre gesamte Hoffnung in diesen Zettel.

Schließlich schlug Linda vor, in die Kathedrale zu gehen und dort nach einem Hinweis zu suchen und da Reto nichts besseres einfiel, stimmte er zu.

Dort ließen sie erst die Atmosphäre auf sich wirken, bevor sie planlos begannen zu suchen. Reto las immer wieder den Zettel durch und begann sich wegen dem Wort „Hintergrund" im hinteren Teil des Gotteshauses umzusehen, konnte aber nichts finden, was auf eine Nachricht hingedeutet hätte.  
Auf Grund seiner Erfolglosigkeit beim Betrachten von Bildern und Verzierungen brach er dies nach einiger Zeit ab und begann anschließend durch die hinteren Bankreihen zu gehen.

Und tatsächlich: Auf der vorletzten Bankreihe war ein Satz eingeritzt, der dem ersten sowohl in der Handschrift als auch in der Verständlichkeit ähnelte.  
Sofort machte er Linda mit einigen Gesten verständlich, dass sie kommen sollte, und begann anschließend damit, den Satz von hinten nach vorne zu lesen.

Denn der Anfang der Geschichte wird nie in Vergessenheit geraten.

Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was damit gemeint sein könnte, doch zumindest stand jetzt fest, dass es sich beim Zettel aus der Wohnung tatsächlich um einen Hinweis handelte, der wohl zu einer Art Schnitzeljagd führte. Er war gespannt, was noch folgen würde.

Doch um das herauszufinden, mussten sie erst einmal weiterkommen. Und Linda hatte genauso wenige Ideen wie Reto, was die zweite Botschaft bedeuten könnte.

Nachdem sie noch lange Zeit zusammen darüber nachgedacht hatten und zu keiner Lösung kamen, zogen sie sich wieder nach Hause zurück und auch als Reto wieder alleine war, konnte er nicht verhindern, dass ihn der Satz noch bis tief in die Nacht beschäftigte.  
Das einzige, was ihn noch mehr verfolgte, waren Lindas strahlende Augen, als er ihr den zweiten Hinweis gezeigt hatte.

o0o

Obwohl Reto auch die nächsten verregneten Tage damit verbrachte, sich Gedanken über den zweiten Satz zu machen und auch ein zweites Mal die Kathedrale besuchte, fand er keine Antwort auf die Frage, was die Botschaft bedeuten könnte.  
Erneut war es Linda, die einige Tage später vor seiner Wohnung stand und aufgeregt erklärte, dass sie möglicherweise eine Lösung für das Rätsel hatte.

„Na immerhin hat es sich doch beim Zettel aus der Wohnung nur um einen Hinweis gehandelt, wo wir weitersuchen müssen. Da ist es doch gut möglich, dass es sich auch bei dem eingeritzten Satz nur um eine Ortsangabe handelt.  
Und wenn wir einen Ort suchen müssen, der etwas mit dem Anfang einer Geschichte zu tun hat und der nicht so schnell in Vergessenheit geraten wird, welcher Ort wäre da wahrscheinlicher als die Mühlenschlucht, an der einst der Heilige Gallus als Einsiedler lebte, der Urvater unserer Stadt?"

Reto riss die Augen auf. Natürlich! Wieso hatten sie nicht gleich daran gedacht?!  
Zusammen hetzten die beiden die Treppe im Treppenhaus hinunter und liefen durch den erneut stärker gewordenen Regen zur Mühlenschlucht, an der sie nach kurzem Suchen auf einen neuen Hinweis stießen.

Zumindest solange man ihn nachlesen kann – sei das Buch auch noch so alt.

Der Satz war wohl vor einiger Zeit einmal mit einem hellen Filzstift an die Gedenktafel geschrieben worden, was aber schon recht lange her sein musste, da man den Satz kaum noch lesen konnte.

Dieses Mal war der Hinweis sowohl Linda als auch Reto von Anfang an klar. Mit „Buch" und „alt" konnte nur die Stiftsbibliothek gemeint sein, ein Teil des Weltkulturerbes der Stadt.

Sie gingen die kurze Strecke zur Bibliothek, kauften sich Eintrittskarten und betraten, nachdem ihre Kleidung wieder einigermaßen trocken war, den Raum voller alter Bücher. Doch nirgends konnten sie eine Botschaft entdecken.

Einerseits war Reto erleichtert darüber, denn er konnte zwar über das Einritzen eines Satzes in eine Bank der Kathedrale hinwegsehen, genauso wie über das Beschmieren einer kleinen Gedenktafel, doch sollte Bräutigam tatsächlich etwas in der Stiftsbibliothek verunstaltet haben, nur um seine kleine Schnitzeljagd machen zu können, würde er bei Reto absolut unten durch sein.  
Andererseits aber brannte Reto darauf, endlich zu erfahren, was mit Bräutigam geschehen war und wo die nächste Botschaft sie hinführen würde.

Aber weder Linda noch er sahen auch nur den leisesten Hinweis und wenngleich es durchaus interessant war, sich die alten Bücher hinter ihren Vitrinen anzuschauen, waren sie kein Stück weitergekommen.  
Doch als sie gerade beschlossen hatten, wieder zu gehen, bemerkten sie das Gästebuch. Hätten sie darauf nicht gleich kommen können?

Sie begannen hektisch das Gästebuch von hinten nach vorne durchzulesen, immer Ausschau haltend nach der inzwischen bekannten Handschrift Bräutigams.  
Immer wieder mussten sie ihre Suche unterbrechen, um andere Besucher etwas hineinschreiben zu lassen, und so dauerte es eine Ewigkeit, bis sie endlich auf einen bereits zwei Jahre alten Eintrag stießen.

Und vielleicht ist es auch nicht verkehrt, sich den Anfang der Suche immer wieder in Erinnerung zu rufen, besonders, wenn man aus seinen Fehlern lernen kann.

Sie waren ratlos. Was um alles in der Welt war damit gemeint? Der Anfang der Schnitzeljagd war in Bräutigams Wohnung gewesen, aber was sollten sie daraus lernen und welche Fehler waren gemeint?  
Mangels besserer Ideen beschlossen sie Bräutigams Wohnung einen dritten Besuch abzustatten.

Doch auch dort fiel ihnen nicht ein, was gemeint sein könnte.  
Um nicht bloß rumzustehen und um ihrer Anwesenheit in der Wohnung einen Sinn zu geben, begannen sie, die Wohnung erneut zu durchsuchen. Sie ließen sich die Zeit in jedes einzelne Buch zu schauen, vielleicht gerade, weil sie ohnehin mit keinem Erfolg rechneten und sie fühlten, dass Zeit nun keine Rolle mehr spielte.

Wie in Trance suchten sie und wechselten währenddessen kein einziges Wort, bis Reto plötzlich aus dieser Trance gerissen wurde, als er auf ein Notizbuch stieß, das als Tagebuch gedient zu haben schien.  
Er rief Linda zu sich und gemeinsam begannen sie, das Notizbuch von vorne nach hinten durchzulesen.

o0o

Beschriebener Zettel, der ganz vorne im Buch lag:

Wenn jemand anderes als ich selbst dieses Buch liest, werde ich vermutlich tot oder zumindest verschwunden sein.

Woher ich dies weiß? Die Person wird wahrscheinlich eine Schnitzeljagd hinter sich haben, nachdem sie in meiner Wohnung auf den offensichtlichen ersten Hinweis gestoßen ist.  
Einen Hinweis, der so schnell gefunden werden dürfte, dass sich die Person nicht die Mühe macht auch die restliche Wohnung zu durchsuchen (im Übrigen der Fehler, von dem ich in meinem letzten Hinweis spreche).

Und sobald die Schnitzeljagd begonnen hat, werde ich dies mitkriegen, da sich in der Nähe jedes Hinweises eine kleine Kamera befindet, die ich täglich überprüfe. Somit sollte ich, wenn ich jemanden bemerke, der den Hinweisen folgt, sofort in der Lage sein, dieses Tagebuch zu verstecken, noch bevor es in die falschen Hände gerät.

Sollte ich allerdings tot oder verschwunden sein, so kann es meinem Gewissen nur recht sein, wenn die Wahrheit am Ende ans Licht kommt. Daher gebe ich mit diesem Tagebuch auch die Möglichkeit dazu, sie zu entdecken.

Ansonsten bleibt nur noch anzumerken, dass sich mein Testament zwischen der 908. und 909. Seite des Buches „Krieg und Frieden" befindet.

Eintrag 3. April 1973:

Elisabeth ist nicht aufgetaucht! Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen, denn sie ist eigentlich niemand, der andere Leute versetzt. Aber vielleicht hat sie mich einfach falsch verstanden, als ich sagte, wir würden uns heute treffen und sie besucht mich erst morgen.  
Dann muss ich meinen Heiratsantrag wohl um einen Tag verschieben, auch, wenn für die nächsten Tage schlechtes Wetter angesagt ist.

Eintrag 4. April 1973:

Elisabeth ist wieder nicht gekommen. Hat sie unser Treffen etwa vergessen? Oder ahnt sie etwas vom Antrag und traut sich nun nicht hierher?  
Nun, ich werde noch ein paar Tage warten, dann frage ich bei ihrer Familie nach.

Eintrag 5. April 1973:

Ich habe zwar gesagt, ich würde noch ein paar Tage warten, doch ich habe es nicht mehr ausgehalten, nicht zu wissen, wo die wertvollste Person meines Lebens sich aufhält.  
Also habe ich bereits heute bei ihrer Familie nachgefragt – doch diese weiß genauso wenig wie ich über ihren Verbleib. Sie hat gedacht, Elisabeth wäre bei mir.  
Und es scheint fast so, als würde das Wetter meine Gefühle widerspiegeln, so stark wie es regnet.  
Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen!

Eintrag 7. April 1973:

Habe nun bei fast allen unseren Freunden nachgefragt, aber niemand hat eine Idee, wo sie sein könnte.  
Der einzige, den ich nicht erreicht habe, ist Valentin, doch der verschwindet ja oft für ein paar Tage.

Eintrag 10. April 1973:

Elisabeth ist immer noch nicht aufgetaucht! Ich weiß langsam nicht mehr, wie ich die Sorgen noch länger ertragen soll!  
Und ich fürchte fast, dass das Wetter ein schlechtes Omen ist, denn es regnet nun schon seit Tagen ununterbrochen.

Eintrag 14. April 1973:

Elisabeth ist nun seit 10 Tagen verschwunden – wenn ich noch länger im Ungewissen bleibe, werde ich noch verrückt!  
Und Valentin ist auch noch nicht aufgetaucht. Keiner unserer Freunde weiß, wo er sein könnte.  
Verdammt, ist denen nicht klar, dass wie uns Sorgen machen?!

Eintrag 18. April 1973:

Endlich! Ein Lebenszeichen!  
Elisabeths Bruder, Wilhelm, hat mir vorhin erzählt, dass sie eine Postkarte aus Basel bekommen haben, auf der Elisabeth schreibt, dass es ihr gut geht und wir uns keine Sorgen machen sollen.  
Aber egal was sie schreibt, sie kann doch nicht ernsthaft erwarten, dass wir uns wegen einer einzigen Postkarte keine Sorgen machen? Und was macht sie überhaupt in Basel?  
Klar, ich freue mich über jedes noch so kleine Zeichen, dass sie am Leben und bei guter Gesundheit ist, aber meine Sorgen halten – genauso wie der Regen – noch immer an!  
Und von Valentin ist noch immer keine Spur zu finden.

Eintrag 22. April 1973:

So. Ich habe die Sorgen nicht mehr ausgehalten und mich nun kurzerhand nach Basel aufgemacht. Ich bin vor kurzem angekommen und werde meine Suche morgen beginnen. Als erstes werde ich in den Hotels nachfragen, ob bei ihnen eine Elisabeth Haller einkehrt.

Eintrag 1. Mai 1973:

Oh Gott. Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen und will an die Geschehnisse vom 24. April eigentlich auch gar nicht mehr denken, aber ich muss es einfach loswerden. Auch, wenn ich es bloß einem lächerlichen Tagebuch erzählen kann.

Am zweiten Tag meiner Suche in Basel, bin ich an der Rhein-Promenade tatsächlich auf Elisabeth gestoßen. Und bei ihr: Valentin.  
Im ersten Moment wollte ich es nicht wahr haben, aber mein bester Freund hat mich tatsächlich mit meiner Fast-Verlobten hintergangen.

Ich war außer mir vor Wut und... verdammt, ich... ICH HABE SIE UMGEBRACHT! Ich habe sie in den Rhein gestoßen und beide sind ertrunken.  
Scheiße!

Es war schon spät und ich glaube nicht, dass uns jemand gesehen hat, aber im Grunde ist das jetzt sowieso egal. Alles ist egal!

Ich wünschte, es hätte die letzten Tage nicht so viel geregnet und der Rhein wäre nicht so hoch und stark gewesen... inzwischen hat der Regen zwar aufgehört, aber nun ändert das nichts mehr.

Ich weiß nicht, was ich nun noch machen soll. Im Grunde kann ich mir auch gleich die Kugel geben, bevor mich die Polizei doch noch als Mörder entlarvt, zumindest, wenn die beiden Leichen mittlerweile entdeckt wurden.

Aber vielleicht werde ich auch gar nicht entlarvt, immerhin bin ich so schnell es ging zurück in mein Heimatdorf geflohen. Ich habe Elisabeths Familie gesagt, dass ich sie nicht hätte finden können.

Aber ich konnte ihnen fast nicht in die Augen schauen und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ich es jemals können werde. Ich plane bereits alles für einen Umzug nach St. Gallen. Ich weiß nicht wirklich, was ich dort machen soll, aber zumindest bin ich weit genug entfernt von allem, was mich an Elisabeth und Valentin erinnert.

Mal sehen, vielleicht kann ich ja in einer Buchhandlung arbeiten und wenn ich genug Geld gespart habe, kann ich möglicherweise sogar meine eigene eröffnen.  
Aber am wichtigsten ist erst einmal, alles Geschehene zu vergessen.

Eintrag 6. Juni 1978:

Es regnet seit einigen Tagen so stark, dass ich ununterbrochen an die Geschehnisse vor 5 Jahren denken muss.  
Vermutlich sollte es mir als dein Mörder nicht gestattet sein, aber ich vermisse dich, Elisabeth!

Eintrag 4. Mai 1989:

Egal wie stark die Liebe einst war, irgendwann verblasst sie. Reue und Schuldgefühle allerdings nicht – man kann verdrängen und sich mit den Umständen abfinden, wie sehr man will, irgendwann holt einen die Schuld wieder ein.

Das ist mir heute klar geworden, als ich bei Regen – welche Ironie – auf Werbung für einen Japanischkurs gestoßen bin. Ich habe mich zwar nie sonderlich für Japan interessiert, Elisabeth dafür aber umso mehr und in einem Anflug von Sentimentalität habe ich mich angemeldet. Mal sehen, was mich erwartet!

Eintrag 18. August 2012:

Nun ist es amtlich – ich habe Krebs. Und damit meine ich nicht einen einzigen Tumor, laut der Ärzte habe ich im gesamten Verdauungstrakt mindestens drei bösartige Tumore.  
Doch ich habe eine Behandlung abgelehnt. Vermutlich eine dumme Entscheidung, aber ich glaube einfach nicht, dass eine Chemotherapie und was sie sonst noch alles machen würden, mir wirklich helfen würde.  
Stattdessen werde ich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben nach Japan reisen. Nach einigen Japanischkursen habe ich allmählich verstanden, was Elisabeth an dem Land so fasziniert hat, aber es kam mir bislang immer falsch vor dort hin zu reisen, während ich ihr die Möglichkeit dazu genommen habe.  
Aber nun, wo ich mir sicher bin, dass mein Leben nicht mehr von langer Dauer sein wird, habe ich verstanden, dass man sein Leben leben sollte, solange man noch die Chance hat.  
In genau einer Woche fliegt mein Flugzeug.  
Ich bin gespannt, ob es regnen wird, wenn ich in Japan ankomme.

o0o

„Gott gegenüber sollte ich mich wohl im Hintergrund halten.  
Denn der Anfang der Geschichte wird nie in Vergessenheit geraten.  
Zumindest solange man ihn nachlesen kann – sei das Buch auch noch so alt.  
Und vielleicht ist es auch nicht verkehrt, sich den Anfang der Suche immer wieder in Erinnerung zu rufen, besonders, wenn man aus seinen Fehlern lernen kann.

Nun bekommen die Sätze eine vollkommen neue Bedeutung, nicht wahr?"

Linda antwortete nicht, sondern starrte immer noch vor sich hin.

Als sie nach einigen Minuten aus ihrer Starre erwacht war, fuhren sie mit dem Auto nach Hause und tranken in Retos Wohnung gemeinsam, aber stillschweigend, einen Kaffee.

Schließlich unterbrach Reto die Stille mit den Worten:  
„Sein Flugzeug müsste vor eineinhalb Wochen am Samstag abgeflogen sein. Erinnerst du dich, dass in den Nachrichten stand, ein Flugzeug nach Japan sei abgestürzt?"  
Linda starrte ihn an. „Du meinst doch nicht..."  
„Ich denke schon. Aber vielleicht findet sich ja im Internet eine Liste mit allen Passagieren."

Wenig später stand es fest: Georg Bräutigam hatte Japan nie erreicht. Als wäre es ihm verwehrt gewesen, den Traum Elisabeths selbst zu verwirklichen.

Reto stellte sich ans Fenster und schaute einige Zeit hinaus in den Regen.  
Schließlich fragte er: „Was wirst du jetzt machen?"  
„Wie meinst du das?"  
„Wirst du mit Michael zusammen bleiben?"  
Linda schien kurz zu überlegen. Dann meinte sie: „Georg konnte Elisabeth nicht verzeihen und die Geschichte endete in einer Katastrophe. Ich denke, ich werde versuchen, es besser zu machen als Georg, und Michael verzeihen. Vielleicht können wir ja noch einmal von vorne anfangen."

Reto drehte sich um.  
Langsam ging er auf Linda zu.  
Betrachtete das Gesicht, das er zu lieben gelernt hatte, die Augen, die ihn in jeder Situation aufheitern konnten und den Mund, den er so gerne mit dem seinen berühren würde.

Linda schien sich unter seinem intensiven Blick und seinem Schweigen etwas unwohl zu fühlen, machte aber keine Anstalten, das Schweigen zu brechen.  
Innerhalb des Bruchteils einer Sekunde fasste Reto einen Entschluss.  
Er lehnte sich nach vorne, schaute Linda ein letztes Mal tief in die Augen und verschloss ihren Mund mit einem zärtlichen Kuss, bevor er sich von ihr löste, umdrehte und erneut auf das Fenster zuging, denn er konnte den Schock in ihren Augen nicht ertragen.

Während er also erneut in den Regen starrte, sagte er: „Mein Vater hat mir, als er starb, einiges an Geld, aber auch an Arbeit hinterlassen. Ich werde seine Angelegenheiten hier noch regeln und anschließend meinen Job und die Wohnung kündigen. Mein ganzes Leben habe ich immer nur auf die Zukunft hingearbeitet, aber nach dem, was ich über Bräutigam erfahren habe, will ich nun anfangen mein Leben zu leben. Ich denke, ein Umzug nach Argentinien wäre ein guter Anfang."

Erneut drehte er sich zu Linda um. Sie schaute noch immer geschockt, schien sich aber langsam zu fassen.

Reto startete einen letzten Versuch. „Besteht wirklich keine Chance, dass du mich nach Argentinien begleitest?"

Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Verstehe. Dann ist es jetzt wohl an der Zeit, Abschied zu nehmen."  
Reto lächelte. Es war ein trauriges Lächeln, doch es war ein ehrliches. Das war doch schon mal ein Anfang.

Als er das nächste Mal aus dem Fenster schaute, hatte es aufgehört zu regnen.


	19. Die Nachtwache, Teil 1

***hust* *röchel* *krächz*****  
****Meine Güte, was hatten diese Viecher Spaß bei ihrem Forentreffen.****  
****Die mussten bestimmt nicht verhungern und verdursten ... nee, natürlich nicht, sind ja alle wieder da, zum Glück.****  
*****hust*****  
****Dafür hab ich für morgen 'ne Mörder Idee ...****  
****Aber jetzt erst nochmal ein weiteres Rätsel!****  
**

Ihr kriegt heute von Hillie den erste Teil ihres Crossovers, Harry Potter x Kein Keks für Kobolde (Cornelia Funke).

www. fanfiction u/1505755/Hillie_Berta

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Disclaimer****:**Mir gehören weder die Figuren von Harry Potter noch die von „Kein Keks für Kobolde". Ich spiele nur ein bisschen damit.

Ganz ganz lieben Dank an meine Beta Dreamy/Traumtänzer!

Crossover mit „**Kein Keks für Kobolde**" - einem Kinderbuch von Cornelia Funke.

Cornelia Funkes Kobolde sind kleine, pelzige Waldbewohner. Ungefähr so groß wie Eichhörnchen, mit spitzen, katzenähnlichen Gesichtern und am ganzen Körper mit struppigem Fell bedeckt. Sie fristen ihr Dasein im Wald, auf der Suche nach Nahrung und auf der Hut vor Katzen und Eulen.  
Aber es wird immer schwerer, im Wald zu überwintern, sodass die Protagonisten Neunauge, Feuerkopf und Siebenpunkt sich auf eine abenteuerliche Mission begeben: Ein Beutezug in ein Haus der Menschen, um sich für den Winter mit Schokolade und Keksen einzudecken.

Im zweiten Teil müssen sich die drei Koboldhelden weiteren Gefahren stellen: Eine Horde gemeiner Kobolde, angeführt von einem gruseligen, weißen Kobold, macht die Gegend unsicher und raubt anderen armen Kobolden die Wintervorräte. Klar, dass Neunauge, Feuerkopf und Siebenpunkt alles daransetzen, das Essen zurückzuholen und ihre Freunden aus der Gefangenschaft zu befreien.

oOoOoOo

**Die Nachtwache****  
**

„Es ist mir einfach ein Rätsel", ärgerte sich Hermione und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Sie saß in Minervas Büro und berichtete der Direktorin von den mysteriösen Geschehnissen, die sich zur Zeit im Schloss abspielten. Da sie sich selbst gerne um die Hauselfen kümmerte, war sie in letzter Zeit eine Art Ansprechpartner für sie geworden, und was neuerdings in den Küchen von Hogwarts geschah, konnte sie sich einfach nicht erklären.

„Es vergeht keine Nacht, in der nicht Vorräte verschwinden. Es ist nie besonders viel, aber mittlerweile ist seit fast zwei Wochen jede Nacht etwas gestohlen worden, und langsam stört es. Die Hauselfen können sich nicht erklären, wie das funktioniert, eigentlich haben sie ja alles mit ihren besonderen Zaubern gesichert." Hermione lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und nahm einen beruhigenden Schluck des Tees, den Minerva ihr gereicht hatte. „Ich weiß, das sind nur Lappalien, aber die Hauselfen wären beruhigt, wenn es sich jemand mal genauer ansehen würde."

Minverva setzte zu einer Antwort an, wurde aber durch ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen.

„Minerva, ich bin's, Severus", dröhnte Snapes Stimme von draußen. Hermione schluckte.

„Komm rein, Severus", rief Minerva, während Hermione plötzlich nicht mehr wusste wohin mit ihren Händen. Hastig ergriff sie ihre Teetasse und umklammerte sie fest, während sie sich zur Tür drehte.

Sie wusste eigentlich, was passieren würde. Es war wie immer. Sobald Snape sie sah, stoppte sein energischer Schritt, er straffte sich, sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer höflichen Maske, und er nickte ihr zu. „Guten Tag, Hermione, Minerva", er räusperte sich. „ich wollte nicht unterbrechen…"

Hermione trank langsam und kontrolliert von ihrem Tee, bevor sie sich Snape zuwandte, der groß, schlank und dunkel neben ihr verharrte. „Guten Abend, Severus." Sie wandte den Blick ab. „Ich bin sofort weg, Minerva und ich waren fast fertig, nicht wahr?"

Snape winkte ab. „Lass dich von mir nicht stören, es dauert nicht lange." Steif ließ sich Snape auf dem Stuhl neben ihr nieder.

Hermione beobachtete ihn aus den Augenwinkeln. Sie fühlte sich, als müsste sie platzen, hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, Snape bei den Schultern zu packen, ihn zu schütteln und zu fragen, was zum Teufel mit ihm los war. Warum er sich ihr gegenüber so verhielt. Stattdessen hielt sie sich an ihrer Teetasse fest und hörte zu.

„Minerva, ich wollte dich davon unterrichten, dass diese Nacht zum zweiten Mal in mein Büro eingebrochen wurde", erklärte Snape. „Es sind einige Zutaten gestohlen wurden."

Minerva lehnte sich erstaunt vor. „Dir ist auch etwas gestohlen worden? Hermione hat mir gerade berichtet, dass die Hauselfen sich seit Tagen über verschwundene Vorräte beschweren."

Snape sah Hermione überrascht an. „Glaubst du, das ist ein Zufall?", fragte er zögernd.

„Ich denke nicht. Irgendwer erlaubt sich offenbar einen hirnlosen Scherz", gab Hermione zurück. „Ich frage mich, ob es einer der Schüler sein kann?"

Snape schnaubte. „Unsinn, keiner der Schüler könnte erfolgreich in meine Vorratsräume einbrechen!", sagte er überzeugt.

Hermione öffnete den Mund, um ihm vehement zu widersprechen, bevor ihr einfiel, dass es vielleicht keine so gute Idee war. Sie wollte ihn ja nicht mit der Nase darauf stoßen, dass sie damals in sein Büro eingebrochen war.

Snape bedachte sie mit einem seltsamen Blick, wie sie so mit halb offenem Mund dasaß. Dann fuhr er fort. „Das Problem ist, dass der Einbrecher sich dieses Mal ordentlich verschätzt hat. Denn was fehlt, sind hochgiftige Beeren, die allerdings wie Himbeeren aussehen."

„Bilsenbeeren?", fragte Hermione erschrocken. Auf Snapes grimmiges Nicken hin sog sie scharf die Luft ein, während Minerva ratlos blickte.

„Die Beeren sind hochgiftig und führen nach der Einnahme in wenigen Stunden zum Tod", erklärte sie der Schuldirektorin. „Wir wissen jetzt natürlich nicht, ob der fremde Einbrecher damit eine Art Attentat vor hat, oder ob er die Beeren fälschlicherweise für frische Himbeeren gehalten hat und sie zu essen plant. In beiden Fällen ist mindestens ein Menschenleben in Gefahr."

Snape warf ihr einen flüchtigen Blick zu. Fast schon erwartete Hermione einen seiner üblichen gemeinen Kommentare, eine Beleidigung und dass er sie eine nervige Alleswisserin nannte. Aber nein, Snape war ja nicht mehr gemein zu ihr. Jetzt zog er es offenbar vor, sie mit überheblichem Schweigen und aufgesetzter Höflichkeit zu ärgern. Hermione konnte nicht genau sagen, wann er ihr gegenüber zum letzten Mal überhaupt irgendeine Emotion gezeigt hatte. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte sich einzureden, dass sie seine schnippischen Kommentare nicht vermisste.

„Fehlt sonst noch etwas?", fragte Minerva beunruhigt.

Hätte Hermione es nicht besser gewusste, sie hätte geschworen, einen leichten Rotschimmer auf Snapes Wangen ausmachen zu können. Er räusperte sich. „Naja, etwas Schokolade", gab er zu, offenkundig etwas indigniert. „Sonst nichts."

Hermione musste grinsen. „Soso, du schwärmst also heimlich für Schokolade, wer hätte das gedacht", neckte sie Snape.

Spätestens diese Frechheit hätte ihm normalerweise eine entsprechende Reaktion entlockt. Aber nein, Snape presste die Lippen zu einen falschen Lächeln zusammen und nickte ihr zu. Hermiones Teetasse bebte in ihren Händen.

„Nun, ich schlage vor, dass ihr heute Nacht genau aufpasst und die beiden Vorratsräume bewacht", seufzte Minerva und rieb sich müde das Gesicht. „Wir wollen nicht riskieren, dass noch mehr giftige Substanzen gestohlen werden. Ich werde inzwischen das Ministerium wegen der giftigen Beeren benachrichtigen. Vielleicht erwischt ihr ja den Täter auf frischer Tat, wenn wir Glück haben."

Für Snape war damit offenbar alles erklärt. Er stand ruckartig auf, verabschiedete sich mit seinem üblichen Nicken von Minerva und reichte der erstaunten Hermione die Hand. „Guten Abend, Hermione." Dann fegte er mit einem Wirbeln seines Umhangs hinaus. Hermione starrte ihm nach und wusste nicht, ob sie die Teetasse gegen die Wand werfen oder auf der Stelle in Tränen ausbrechen sollte.

oOoOoOo

Es war gegen zehn Uhr, als Hermione endlich den dicken Stapel Arithmantiktests zur Seite schob und beschloss, sich zu ihrer Nachtwache aufzumachen.

Sie nahm eine dicke Robe und einen Schal mit, denn jetzt im Herbst war es nachts zugig und kalt in den Gängen von Hogwarts.

Der Korridor vor dem Eingang zu Hogwarts Küche war leer. Hermione kitzelte die Birne auf dem Bild und kletterte durch das Loch in der Wand. Auch in der Küche war niemand zu sehen.

Hermione verbrachte einige Zeit damit, jeden Zentimeter der Küche nach etwas ungewöhnlichem abzusuchen, aber sie entdeckte nichts. Die Hauselfen hatten vorbildlich aufgeräumt und alles war blitzblank. Keine Spur von einem Einbrecher.

Dann inspizierte Hermione die Vorratskammer. Die Türe war fest verschlossen und durch verschiedene Elfenzauber gesichert. Niemand, der nicht im Besitz des Passwortes war, konnte diese Türe öffnen. Eigentlich. Offenbar war es in den vergangenen Nächten irgendjemandem gelungen.

Für ihre Bewachungsmission hatten die Hauselfen Hermione das Passwort mitgeteilt. Das war eine etwas peinliche Situation gewesen, wie Hermione sich grimmig erinnerte, denn das Passwort hatte sowohl für die Hauselfen als auch für ihre eifrige Beschützerin eine recht einprägsame Bedeutung.

Hermione legte ihre Hand auf die Tür. „Belfer", sagte sie beleidigt. Das Schloss klickte und die Tür öffnete sich.

Hermione schnaubte bei dem Gedanken, dass der Name ihrer gemeinnützigen Organisation offenbar jetzt noch selbst bei den Elfen selber für Erheiterung sorgte, dann konzentrierte sie sich wieder darauf, das merkwürdige Rätsel um die gestohlenen Vorräte aufzuklären.

Die Vorratskammer von Hogwarts war riesig, viel größer, als Hermione erwartet hatte. Erstaunt realisierte sie, dass sie selbst noch nie hier drin gewesen war. Bei keinem einzigen ihrer zahlreichen Besuche, soweit sie auch zurückdachte.

So gerne und bereitwillig die Hauselfen ihre Besucher immer umsorgten – ihnen ja geradezu Essen aufdrängten – so penibel schützten sie offenbar den Ursprungsort all der Köstlichkeiten. Da war es verständlich, dass sie sich so über die auf unerklärliche Weise gestohlenen Vorräte aufregten.

Hermione ging staunend an den bis zum Bersten gefüllten Regalen entlang. In ungeheurer Fülle waren hier Vorräte gelagert, die das Schloss wahrscheinlich wochenlang versorgen konnten. Alles war penibel geordnet, mit Schildchen versehen und einsortiert.

Es dauerte etwas, bis Hermione mit ihrem Rundgang fertig war. Sie hatte alles aufs Genaueste inspiziert, aber auch hier war nichts ungewöhnliches zu bemerken. Sie trat in die Küche zurück, verschloss sorgfältig die Tür.

In der nächsten Zeit tat Hermione nichts anderes, als sorgsam ihre Route abzuschreiten. Den Korridor vor dem Bild mit der Obstschale, die Küche mit ihren vielen Winkeln und Ecken und den Vorratsraum. Hermione wanderte hin und her, leuchtete in jede Ecke und prägte sich alles genau ein. Sie horchte auf fremde Schritte, hielt nach versteckten Bewegungen Ausschau und ließ hin und wieder einen Aufspürzauber los. Aber nichts tat sich.

Als sie das nächste Mal auf ihre Uhr blickte, war es weit nach Mitternacht. Hermione seufzte und rieb sich die Augen. Verdammte Diebe, die sie hier nachts wachhielten. Sie fragte sich, was Snape gerade machte. Wahrscheinlich lag er in seinem Büro auf der Lauer, bereit, den nächtlichen Einbrecher in Grund und Boden zu hexen. Dann zwang sie ihre Gedanken von ihm los. Sie beschäftigte sich mehr mit ihm als gut für sie war.

Ein weiteres Mal lief sie die Regale der Vorratskammer entlang. Und dieses Mal fiel ihr etwas auf.

„Das kann nicht wahr sein", stöhnte Hermione entgeistert und starrte auf die aufgerissene Schokoladenpackung. Sie war sich sicher, dass das eben noch nicht so gewesen war. Hier war alles blitzblank geputzt und penibel geordnet. Hier gab keine geöffneten Packungen oder unordentlich angebrochene Schachteln. Und doch, die vorderste Packung auf einem Regalbrett mit massenweise Schokolade war aufgerissen und ein Großteil des Inhalts fehlte.

Hermione zückte ihren Zauberstab, drehte sich um die eigene Achse und sah sich genauer um. Da vorne, bei dem großen, frischgebackenen Kürbiskuchen, da fehlte ein Stück!

„Homenum revelio", zischte Hermione. Aber nein, nichts wurde angezeigt, niemand war hier.

Hermione eilte die Regale entlang und suchte alles ab. Alles war wie immer, außer der angebrochenen Schokolade und dem Kuchen fehlte nichts. Es war nun wirklich nicht viel gestohlen worden. Aber wie, wie, bei Merlin, hatte das alles verschwinden können? Hermione konnte es nicht fassen. Sie hastete zur Tür zurück, doch die war ordnungsgemäß verschlossen, wie sie es bei jedem ihrer Rundgänge gemacht hatte. Der Dieb müsste noch hier drinnen sein… aber es war doch niemand hier!

Vollkommen verwirrt rieb sich Hermione die Stirn. Nun, es hatte wohl nicht mehr viel Sinn hierzubleiben, nachdem der Dieb schon hatte, was er wollte… Sie beschloss, Snapes Büro aufzusuchen, um herauszufinden, ob sich der mysteriöse Dieb auch an ihm vorbeigeschlichen hatte.

oOoOoOo

In den Kerkern war es stockfinster. Der Lichtstrahl von Hermiones Zauberstab huschte geisterhaft über die Wände und Decken, als sie sich dem Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke näherte. Die Tür war offen.

Vorsichtig wanderte Hermione an den Tischen und Stühlen vorbei. Sie wollte es sich kaum eingestehen, aber es war irgendwie gruselig nachts in dem leeren Klassenzimmer. Gleichzeitig spürte sie die Aura von Snape, die sich wie ein Tuch um sie hüllte und ein angenehmes Prickeln ihnen Rücken hinabjagte. Wo war er?

An der Tür zu seinem Büro angekommen horchte Hermione vorsichtig, bevor sie die Hand auf die Türklinke legte.

„Na na, Hermione", erklang da Snapes dunkle Stimme hinter ihrem Rücken. „Wer schleicht sich denn da an?"

Hermione sprang vor Schreck fast in die Höhe und fuhr herum, die Hand auf die Brust gepresst. Snapes Gesicht schwebte in der Dunkelheit vor ihr.

„Merlin!", keuchte Hermione. „Mir ist fast das Herz stehengeblieben vor Schreck!"

„Na, da haben wir doch mal Glück gehabt, dass es nur fast war", sagte Snape leise. Hermione starrte ihn an und bemühte sich, ihren Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Die Tatsache, dass Snape dicht vor ihr stand, half nicht dabei.

„Du bist ja wahnsinnig, dass du hier im Dunkeln herumstehst", sagte Hermione, sich langsam von ihrem Schreck erholend.

Snapes Augenbraue zuckte in die Höhe. „Es ist vollkommen logisch. Ich hatte wohl kaum vor, den Einbrecher durch meine Anwesenheit vorzuwarnen", erwiderte er spottend.

„Ja, nun", sagte Hermione etwas lahm. Es war merkwürdig, hier mit Snape in der Dunkelheit zu stehen. Das spärliche Licht von ihrem Zauberstab vertiefte die Falten und Schatten auf seinem Gesicht und ließ ihn geheimnisvoller aussehen, als er es sonst schon tat. Sie konnte den Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht nicht deuten.

Etwas unbeholfen schob Hermione sich zur Seite, um nicht mehr zwischen ihm und der Tür gefangen zu sein. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann sie ihm zum letzten Mal so nahe gewesen war. Nicht, seit sie auf Hogwarts arbeitete und er so merkwürdig emotionslos zu ihr war.

„Also, jedenfalls hat der Dieb schon zugeschlagen", gab Hermione etwas peinlich berührt zu. Snape starrte sie an. „Ich habe die ganze Zeit die Küche bewacht und habe genau aufgepasst. Die Tür zur Vorratskammer war zwischendurch immer verschlossen. Und dann fehlten auf einmal etwas Schokolade und Kuchen." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Einbrecher hätte direkt an meiner Nase vorbeigehen müssen. Oder durch die verschlossene Tür verschwinden."

Snape schnaubte ungläubig. „Bist du sicher, dass du es nicht einfach nur verpatzt hast, richtig aufzupassen?", fragte er gedehnt.

Hermione hob beleidigt das Kinn. „Ja, das bin ich", empörte sie sich.

Snape ließ einen langen Blick auf ihr ruhen, dann neigte er den Kopf. „Gut, ich glaube dir", gab er zurück. „Man fragt sich nur, was wir jetzt mit dem Wissen anfangen. Es macht die Sache nicht besser, dass der Dieb offenkundig über erstaunliche magische Mittel verfügt."

„Wir sollten einfach hier aufpassen, dass nicht noch mehr geklaut wird", schlug Hermione müde vor. „Wir wollen ja nicht, dass der Dieb mit noch mehr hochgiftigen Substanzen davonkommt."

oOoOoOo

In den nächsten Stunden der Nacht wachten Hermione und Snape gemeinsam über die Vorräte des Tränkemeisters. Die beiden verharrten im Halbdunkel von Snapes Büro, prüften regelmäßig die Vorratskammer und den Klassenraum und wechselten ein paar wenige Worte.

Als Hermione von einem Rundgang durch das Klassenzimmer zurückkam, während es draußen schon dämmerte, empfing sie ein unerwarteter Anblick. Snape war auf seinem Stuhl in die zusammengesunken, den Kopf zur Seite geneigt und die Augen geschlossen, und seine Brust hob und senkte sich gleichmäßig.

Hermione blieb vor ihm stehen, verblüfft und nervös. „Severus", flüsterte sie erst leise, dann etwas lauter. Er schlief.

Zögernd streckte sie eine Hand nach ihm aus und strich ihm leicht durch die dunklen Haare. Sie genoss die seltene Möglichkeit, den unnahbaren Mann schamlos anzustarren, und fühlte einen wohlbekannten Aufruhr im Magen. Merlin, wie sehr sie sich wünschte, dass er ein klein wenig anders zu ihr wäre, zumindest ein bisschen so wie zu all den anderen Kollegen, die er respektierte. Aber man konnte nunmal nicht alles haben.

Sie biss die Zähne zusammen, ließ seine Haarsträhnen aus den Fingern gleiten und berührte ihn leicht an der Schulter. „Severus, hörst du?", stieß sie nun um einiges lauter hervor.

Snape schoss hoch und saß kerzengerade auf seinem Stuhl, während seine Hand sich in die ihre krallte. Mit einem wilden Blick sah er sie an, dann schien er sich zu erinnern. Er sprang auf und ließ ihre Hand los, als hätte er sich verbrannt. „Verzeih mir", presste er hervor. „Das war sehr unverantwortlich von mir."

Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern und konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. War das da etwa ein Hauch von Rosa auf Snapes Wangen? „Ich denke, wir haben lange genug aufgepasst", beruhigte sie ihn. „Es dämmert schon, jetzt kommt der Kerl bestimmt nicht mehr."

Snape starrte abwesend durch die kleinen Kerkerfenster hinaus, dann stimmte er ihr zu.

oOoOoOo

Der folgende Tag fing nicht besonders angenehm an. Hermione fühlte sich zerschlagen und kaputt wegen der wenigen Stunden Schlaf, und Snape, der ernst und finster am Frühstückstisch über seinem Toast hing, sah nicht besser aus.

Es war keine angenehme Erfahrung, Minerva zu erklären, dass der Dieb sich auf rätselhafte Weise an ihr vorbeigestohlen haben musste, und der einzige Lichtblick war, dass immerhin nichts von Snapes Vorräten fehlte.

Hermione beschäftigte ihre Arithmantikklassen mit stillen Aufgaben und freute sich auf den Nachmittag, wo sie den verpassten Schlaf nachholen konnte.

Als Hermione sich abends satt und einigermaßen erholt vom Tisch erheben wollte, überraschte sie Snape, der sich im Vorbeigehen zu ihr niederbeugte.

„Heute Nacht wieder?", erkundigte er sich mit neutralem Tonfall.

Flitwick neben ihr ließ seine Gabel auf den Teller fallen, und Professor Sinistra verschluckte sich an ihrem Kürbissaft.

Snape rauschte unbeeindruckt davon, während Hermione einen hysterischen Lachanfall unterdrückte. Kichernd registrierte die fassungslosen Gesichter ringsum, dann floh sie und überließ es der indigniert blickenden Minerva, den anderen die Situation zu erklären.

Das hatte Snape doch extra gemacht, da war sie sicher. Kehrte sein normales Verhalten etwa wieder zurück?

Tbc...


	20. Die Nachtwache, Teil 2

**OBACHT: halllo, wenn man was schraibt, ist das immer ganz tolll. Gut geschillldert und meer davon!****Die Liste der fleißigsten Reviewer:****  
****Zuckerdrache (18)****  
****Tymalous (16)****  
****Polarwölfin (15)****Na? Ist das was?****  
*****Kekse in die Runde werf*****  
**

Ihr kriegt heute von Hillie den zweiten Teil ihres Crossovers, Harry Potter x Kein Keks für Kobolde (Cornelia Funke).

www. fanfiction u/1505755/Hillie_Berta

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

oOoOoOo

In ihren warmen Umhang gewickelt brach Hermione später zu ihrer zweiten Nachtschicht auf, grimmig entschlossen, den Dieb kein zweites Mal davonkommen zu lassen. Leise schlich sie sich in die Küche und ließ den Lichtstrahl ihres Zauberstabes durch den Raum gleiten. Alles wie gestern.

Doch da, ein Geräusch vom Eingang zur Küche schreckte sie auf. War das das Kichern der Birne? Offenbar ja, denn kurz darauf schwang die Tür auf.

Hermione wappnete sich und hielt ihren Zauberstab bereit, dann jedoch erkannte sie die schlanke Silhouette, die hereingeklettert kam.

„Severus", seufzte sie. „Du bist es. Und ich dachte schon, dieses Mal kommt der Dieb dreist durch die Küchentür."

Snape ordnete seine Roben und kam auf sie zu. „Ich denke nicht, dass wir so viel Glück haben werden", murmelte er. „Aber ich bin zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass es keinen Sinn ergibt, weiter meine Zutaten zu bewachen."

Hermione sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Du meinst, weil der Einbrecher es offenkundig nur auf Essen abgesehen hat? Weil er bei dir ja auch nur scheinbar essbare Beeren und Schokolade mitgenommen hat?", folgerte sie rasch. Snape nickte. „Wir sollten uns darauf konzentrieren, den rätselhaften Dieb zu erwischen, und hier ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit am höchsten."

Die beiden beschlossen, in der Vorratskammer Wache zu halten, um den Dieb auf frischer Tat zu ertappen. Hermione setzte an, die gesicherte Tür zu öffnen, und zögerte, peinlich berührt.

„Nun mach schon", forderte Snape sie verwirrt auf, als sie die Türe anstarrte, die Hand auf das Holz gelegt.

Hermione warf ihm einen grimmigen Blick zu, dann nuschelte sie das Passwort. Nichts tat sich, und Snape guckte zunehmend verständnislos.

„Bei Merlin, Belfer", sagte Hermione laut und schritt erhobenen Hauptes durch die aufschwingende Türe. Snapes tiefes Lachen folgte ihr, und sie fühlte, wie ihre Wangen brannten.

Während sie gemeinsam die Regale absuchten, verschwand der belustigte Ausdruck nicht von Snapes Gesicht. Hermione fühlte sich immer weniger gestört von seinem offensichtlichen Amüsement und gestand sich ein, dass sie es mochte, wenn er sie neckte. Besser als sein komisches, allzu höfliches Verhalten.

oOoOoOo

Die Stunden verstrichen ereignislos. Hermione und Snape hielten aufmerksam Wache und wechselten hin und wieder wenige Worte. Snape schien wieder in sein zurückhaltendes Benehmen zurückzufallen, was Hermione aufbrachte. Sie hatte gemeint, dass es in der letzten Nacht und auch heute ein paar Augenblicke gegeben hätte, wo die beiden sich gut verstanden hatten. Dass Snape sie vielleicht doch nicht so verachtete, wie sie bisher gedacht hatte. Dass der Snape, dessen durchdringende Blicke sie in dem dämmrigen Halbdunkel hin und wieder auf sich zu spüren glaubte, ein anderer war. Aber offenbar hatte sie sich geirrt.

Es war mittlerweile sehr spät, und als sie wieder einmal Snape vorbeischritt, erinnerte sie ihre Körper daran, dass sie schon seit Stunden nichts gegessen hatte. Ein deutlich hörbares Grollen tönte durch die Stille.

„War das etwa dein Magen?", fragte Snape grinsend. Hermione verachtete sich dafür, dass ihr schon wieder das Blut in die Wangen stieg. „Nun, es ist schon ein paar Stunden her seit dem Abendessen", verteidigte sie sich.

Snapes Oberlippe kräuselte sich. „Und meinst du nicht, dass wir für unsere Nachtwache hier auch eine gewisse Bezahlung verlangen können?", gab er zu bedenken und starrte auf die proppenvollen Regale. „Ich muss zugeben, ich habe auch Hunger, und dass wir in einer Vorratskammer Wache halten macht das nicht besser."

Hermione stimmte ihm enthusiastisch zu. Sie ignorierte die innere Stimme, die etwas von einem Mitternachts-Date mit Snape kreischte, und organisierte zwei Teller aus der Küche, die die beiden mit Begeisterung füllten.

Das Essen war köstlich wie immer, und Hermione hielt sich nicht zurück, obwohl sie darauf achtete, alles ordentlich zu hinterlassen. Sie wollte die Liebenswürdigkeit der kleinen Hauselfen nicht unnötig strapazieren.

Hermione machte Snape gerade auf einen reichhaltigen Schokoladenkuchen aufmerksam, als sie ein Geräusch hörte. Sie krallte ihre Hand in Snapes Schulter, als er zu ihr herantrat, und zischte leise. Als die beiden in atemloser Stille verharrten, konnten sie das Geräusch deutlich hören.

Aus einer der hintersten Ecken kam ein leises Scharren und Geraschel, dann folgte das kaum hörbare Getrappel winziger Füßchen.

Hermione stellte leise ihren Teller zur Seite und zückte ihren Zauberstab, während ein unangenehm kalte Gefühl, das ihren Körper entlangtröpfelte, ihr sagte, dass Snape einen Desillusionierungszauber über sie gesprochen hatte.

Gemeinsam schlichen sie sich näher an die Quelle der Geräusche heran… und da hinten, in der Ecke, sahen sie im Halbdunkel kleine, huschende Bewegungen.

„Jetzt!", hauchte Snape ihr zu, und in der gleichen Sekunden, in der das Licht an Snapes Zauberstab hell aufflammte, schleuderte sie den mysteriösen Gestalten einen Lähmzauber entgegen.

Nachdem sich Hermione nach kurzer Zeit an das hellere Licht gewöhnt hatte, traute sie ihren Augen kaum. Dort, gebannt von ihrem Lähmzauber, saßen drei kleine Gestalten. Ungefähr so groß wie Eichhörnchen, die kleinen Körper mit dichtem Fell bedeckt und mit katzenähnlichen Gesichter und spitzen Ohren. Das vorderste der drei kleinen Wesen hatte schwarzes Fell und einen dichten, roten Schopf, neben ihm stand ein schlankes Exemplar mit glänzendem braunen Fell und dahinter folgte eine etwas pummelige Gestalt mit sandfarbenem Fell.

Snape war ebenso verblüfft wie Hermione und starrte die drei kleinen Wesen an, die teils verängstigt, teil zornig zu ihnen hochfunkelten.

Hermione löste den Lähmzauber und schuf einen kleinen Bannkreis, der dafür sorgte, dass die drei kleinen Wesen wütend herumwuselten und aus dem Kreis zu entfliehen versuchten.

„Was sind das für welche, Severus?", fragte Hermione ungläubig. „Ich habe noch nie von etwas vergleichbarem gelesen. Können das Gnome sein?"

Die Antwort, die sie erwartete, kam jedoch nicht von ihrer Seite, sondern vom Boden. „Gnome, pff", keifte das kleine Wesen mit dem blutroten Schopf. „Frechheit! Wir sind Kobolde!"

Hermiones Kinnlade sackte nach unten. „Ihr könnt sprechen?", hörte sie Snape fassungslos fragen.

Der kleine braune Kobold baute sich stolz vor ihnen auf. „Natürlich können wir das, wir sind doch keine Tiere", sagte er verächtlich.

„Ihr könnt keine Kobolde sein", widersprach Hermione, als sie ihre Stimme wiedergefunden hatte. „Kobolde sehen ganz anders aus. Sie sind viel größer, und haben glatte Haut und Bärte und sind begnadete Goldschmiede!"

„Ich weiß ja nicht, von was für Dingern du da sprichst, aber ich kann dir versichern, wir sind auf jeden Fall Kobolde!", empörte sich der schwarze Kobold.

„In Ordnung", beschwichtigte Hermione das aufgebrachte kleine Wesen. „Ihr seid einfach eine uns noch unbekannte Rasse. Aber… bei Merlin, was macht ihr hier?"

„Nach was sieht's denn aus?", entgegnete der braune Kobold frech und hielt einen winzigen – für die kleinen Kobolde aber verhältnismäßig großen – Sack hoch.

Hermione schnaufte und wandte sich zu Snape, der mit undeutbarem Gesichtsausdruck auf die kleinen Kobolde herabstarrte. Dann, zu ihrer großen Überraschung, ließ er sich vor dem Bannkreis auf dem Boden nieder und legte seinen Zauberstab zur Seite. Schnell tat sie es ihm gleich.

Die Kobolde wichen jetzt doch ein wenig ängstlich zurück, als Snape sie ansprach. „Ihr wart es also, die in den vergangenen Nächten hier eingebrochen seid und Essen gestohlenen habt?", stellte er mit finsterer Miene fest. „Ihr wart es also auch, die aus meinen Vorräten die kostbaren Beeren gestohlenen habt?"

Der kleine, sandfarbene Kobold, der bisher geschwiegen hatte, zuckte die Achseln. „Wir wollten ja nicht verhungern", sagte er, und es klang irgendwie kläglich.

Hermione fuhr sich durch die Haare und seufzte. Die kleinen, seltsamen Kobolde waren unbestreitbar niedlich, auch wenn sie sie die ganze Zeit böse anfunkelten, und Hermione wollte nichts weniger als ihnen etwas antun.

„Also, hört mal, wir wollen euch nichts tun", erklärte sie und warf Snape einen scharfen Seitenblick zu, der als Antwort nur die Augen verdrehte. „Wenn ihr Hunger habt, können wir euch sicher mit genug Essen versorgen, hier gibt es ja reichlich. Wenn ihr dann mit den nächtlichen Einbrüchen aufhört."

Die drei Kobolde wechselten Blicke voll ungläubigem Erstaunen. Dann ergriff der braunen Kobold das Wort. „Das… das wäre sehr nett", sagte er mit große Augen. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Menschen so etwas tun würden. Aber anders gesehen…" Er blickte verlegen drein, „wir haben ja auch noch nie mit Menschen gesprochen."

Hermione fühlte sich irgendwie gerührt. „Also dann, ich bin Hermione. Sehr erfreut, eure Bekanntschaft zu machen", stellte Hermione sich grinsend vor und hielt den Kobolden mit einem Kichern ihren Finder entgegen. Der schwarze Kobold ergriff mit seiner kleinen, krallenbewehrten Hand ihre Fingerkuppe und schüttelte sie enthusiastisch.

„Ich bin Feuerkopf", sagte er stolz. „Der schüchterne Kerl dahinten ist Siebenpunkt, und diese Dame hier ist Neunauge."

Oh, ein Mädchen also. Neunauge grinste Hermione an.

Hermione wandte sich zu Snape, der mit undeutbarem Gesichtsausdruck dasaß. Sie fühlte sich etwas unwirklich. Saß die wirklich gerade mitten in der Nacht auf dem Boden der Vorratskammer und nötigte Snape, sich kleinen, sprechenden, pelzigen Kobolden vorzustellen? Sie unterdrückte ein albernes Kichern.

„Mein Name ist Snape", sagte er steif. Hermione rollte die Augen und stieß ihn mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite.

„So interessant es auch ist, nachts in der Vorratskammer eine neue Spezies zu entdecken", begann er umständlich, „ihr werdet mir trotzdem meine Beeren zurückbringen müssen. Es handelt sich nämlich keineswegs um Himbeeren, obwohl sie so aussehen, sondern um hochgiftige Bilsenbeeren." Er bedachte die kleinen Gestalten mit einem ernsten Blick. „Wenn die Beeren schon bei Menschen in wenigen Stunden zum Tod führen, kann ich mir vorstellen, wie gefährlich sie für euch Winzkobolde sind."

Die Kobolde waren offenbar so erschrocken, dass sie selbst seine Beleidigung überhörten. „Du meine Güte", stöhnte Neunauge entsetzt. „Dann, also, dann bringen wir die Beeren am besten gleich zurück." Sie sah sich unschlüssig um.

„Das machen wir!" Feuerkopf sprang auf. „Wir holen dir Beeren, währenddessen könnt ihr zwei euer kleines nächtliches Rendezvous zuende bringen." Er zeigte auf die beiden Teller, die Hermione zur Seite gestellt hatte, und zwinkerte.

Hermione konnte nur verblüfft den Kopf schütteln. War sie gerade von einem kleinen Kobold verdächtigt worden, hier mit Snape ein Date abzuhalten? Sie wagte es nicht, Snape anzusehen, und hob den Bannkreis auf.

Die Kobolde hüpften davon und Hermione, begierig zu sehen, wie sie hereingekommen waren, folgte ihnen ein paar Schritte. Dann sah sie das kleine Loch unten in der Wand. Sie lachte auf. „Ernsthaft? Ihr seid durch ein Mauseloch hier reingeklettert?", fragte sie amüsiert.

Feuerkopf zwinkerte ihr zu. „Es hat also doch so manchen Nutzen, klein zu sein", kicherte er, dann waren die drei kleinen Kobolde verschwunden.

Hermione holte ihre Teller und setzte sich zu Severus. Einige Zeit aßen die beiden in stillem Einverständnis, denn Hunger hatten sie immer noch, dann stellte Hermione nachdenklich ihren Teller zur Seite. „Kannst du das glauben, Severus?", fragte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Eine komplett neue Spezies, die noch niemand kennt. Was meinst du, wie das den alten Lovegood gefreut hätte?"

Severus erwiderte ihren Blick. „Ja, manchmal geschehen Dinge in dieser Welt, die man niemals erwartet hätte", sagte er leise. Hermione schluckte und musste wegsehen. Was meinte er nun schon wieder mit dieser kryptischen Bemerkung?

„Eigentlich wäre es das Richtige, sie mitzunehmen, zu untersuchen und zu kategorisieren", sagte Hermione nachdenklich. „Aber diese Kobolde sind so wilde, kleine Wesen… auch wenn sie uns in den letzte Wochen dreist beklaut haben, das will ich ihnen nicht antun." Sie hoffte, dass Snape ebenso dachte wie sie. Diese armen kleinen Wesen, die draußen verhungert wären, hätten sie nicht den Weg ins Schloss gefunden…

„Das sehe ich ganz genauso", antwortete Snape leise. Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihrem Inneren aus, und Hermione musste sich zusammenreißen, um Snape nicht allzu verräterisch anzustrahlen.

Hermione hatte gerade ihre Teller zurück in die Küche geräumt, da ertönten wieder die leichten Scharrgeräusche aus dem Mauseloch. Die Kobolde kamen hervorgepurzelt und schleppten zwei ihrer Säcke heran. Vorsichtig nahm Snape die Säcke entgegen, inspizierte ihren Inhalt und beschwor ein Glas herauf, in das er die Beeren behutsam füllte.

Hermione fragte sich, warum die Kobolde plötzlich so fassungslos waren, als Siebenpunkt den zitternden Arm hob und mit seiner Kralle auf Snapes Zauberstab zeigte. „Ihr… ihr seid Magier", stotterte er erstaunt. „Und ich hab mich eben schon gewundert, wie ihr uns am Platz festgehalten habt."

Feuerkopf strahlte die beiden begeistert an. „Ich wusste nicht, dass es so etwas wirklich gibt", rief er aus. „Ich dachte, das wären nur Märchen!"

Snape lachte trocken. „Na, dann ist die Überraschung bei unserer Begegnung ja immerhin auf beiden Seiten", sagte er mit einem Grinsen.

„Also", sagte Hermione und klatschte in die Hände. „Ich hatte versprochen, dass ihr genug Essen bekommt, damit es euch gut geht. Dann wollen wir mal!"

Hermione und Snape wanderten die Regale entlang und packten den Kobolden kleine Portionen von allen möglichen Köstlichkeiten ein. Die meisten der typisch magischen Speisen waren den Kobolden fremd, und begeistert ließen sie sich Bertie Botts Bohnen und Lakritz-Zauberstäbe geben.

Als ein kleiner Stapel neben dem Mauseloch aufgebaut war, hob Neunauge die Hände. „Ich denke, das ist mehr als genug für uns alle, um den Winter zu überstehen", sagte sie glücklich und betrachtete die Menge an Essen. „So viel haben wir noch nie gehabt."

Eine kurze Stille entstand, während die beiden Zauberer und die drei kleinen Kobolde sich gegenseitig ansahen. „Also dann", sagte Feuerkopf und schubste die erste Schachtel durch das Mauseloch.

„Dankeschön, für alles!" Neunauge sah verlegen drein. „Das werden wir nie vergessen. Wie werden alle Kobolden erzählen, dass es wirklich Zauberer gibt und Menschen, die uns geholfen haben."

Siebenpunkt machte eine komische kleine Verbeugung. „Es war mir eine große Ehre", sagte er stolz.

Hermione kniete sich hin und reichte jedem der drei Kobolde ihren kleinen Finger. „Wir werden niemandem von euch erzählen, damit niemand nach euch sucht und euch einsperrt", versicherte sie. „Aber ich werde euch sicher nicht vergessen."

„Das ist gut so", strahlte Feuerkopf. Das Essen war mittlerweile im Gang verschwunden und die Kobolde kletterten hinterher. „Vielleicht kommen wir euch ja mal besuchen!" Und mit einem Winken war auch er verschwunden.

oOoOoOo

„Was erzählen wir jetzt Minerva? Und den Hauselfen?", fragte Hermione als sie die Tür zur Küche hinter sich schloss.

Snape lächelte listig. „Zum Glück ist da dieses Mauseloch", erklärte er. „Wir sagen, es sind Ratten gewesen, wir haben sie genau gesehen. Die Hauselfen können das Loch zustopfen und haben ihren Ruhe."

Hermione lehnte sich an die Wand neben dem Bild und lächelte zu ihm auf. „Dann bleiben die kleinen Kobolde also unser Geheimnis." Snapes Gesicht, wieder halb im Schatten von dem spärlichen Licht, war undeutbar.

„Wenn du das Geheimnis für dich behalten kannst, dann ja", murmelte er rau. Hermiones Herz klopfte in ihrem Hals. Täuschte sie sich, oder kam Snape immer näher?

„Klar kann ich das", sagte sie atemlos. „Ich verrate auch keinem, dass die Kobolde dachten, wir hätten ein Rendezvous." Sie lächelte spitzbübisch.

Snape schluckte hart. Dann straffte er sich. „Gut", sagte er tonlos. „Dann noch eine gute Nacht, Hermione." Er wandte sich abrupt ab und setzte an zu gehen.

„Severus", rief Hermione verärgert. Sie bekam ihn gerade noch am Arm zu fassen und hielt ihn fest. „Bei Merlin, Severus, was soll das? Bitte, sieh mich an!"

Langsam drehte sich Snape um, das Gesicht versteinert. Hermione wusste kaum, was sie sagen sollte. Sie wollte einfach nur wissen, was mit ihm los war.

„Sag mir, bitte, warum du dich mir gegenüber so seltsam verhältst. Du sprichst kaum mir mit und bist so höflich, dass es fast schon beleidigend ist." Flehend sah sie ihn an. „Diese Nacht und gestern, da war etwas anders, da hast du dich manchmal normal bekommen. Und ich dachte, vielleicht…" Sie brach ab und raufte sich die Haare. Snapes Ausdruck veränderte sich nicht.

„Wenn du mich so sehr verachtest, dass du mich kaum ansehen und mit mir sprechen kannst, in Ordnung, dann sag es mir einfach", sagte sie eindringlich und bemühte sich, ihrer Stimme keinen allzu trostlosen Klang zu geben. „Aber behandele mich nicht wie eine Fremde. Alles ist besser als das."

Snape starrte sie an. Sein Blick brannte sich in ihren, dann wandte er sich ab. „Ich verachtete dich nicht, ganz sicher", stieß er bitter hervor. „Ich war höflich und zurückhaltend zu dir, weil ich es für besser hielt, meine Emotionen zu verbergen, als sie dir aufzudrängen."

Hermione glaubte nicht recht zu hören. Tief in ihr entzündete sich ein winziger Funke Hoffnung. Konnte es sein…?

„Was… was für Emotionen?", fragte sie zögerlich.

„Komm schon, falsche Bescheidenheit steht dir nicht. Du hast es doch schon lange erraten. Oder warum sonst hast du diese Bemerkung über unser ,Rendezvous' gemacht?" Seine Stimme klang zornig und bitter. „Aber keine Sorge. Ich habe meinen Gefühlen bisher noch nicht nachgegeben und werde mich auch in Zukunft zurückhalten können, also hast du nichts von mir zu befürchten. Ich werde dich nicht weiter behelligen."

„Du… du magst mich", flüsterte Hermione fassungslos. Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Das war der Grund für sein kaltes Verhalten?

„Natürlich ,mag' ich dich, Hermione, falls diese Beschreibung dafür ausreichend ist", gab Snape heftig zurück. „Nun, jetzt ist es heraus. Du wolltest es ja hören. Ich werde jetzt sicher nicht mehr… wie gesagt, du hast nichts zu befürchten. Du kannst es einfach vergessen." Er wandte sich brüsk ab.

„Und wenn ich das nicht will?", fragte Hermione leise. Snape verharrte. „Warum solltest du das wollen?", flüsterte er heiser.

Hermione drehte ihn leicht an der Schulter zu ihr herum. Seine Augen glühten dunkel.

„Weil ich dich auch… mag? Sehr, sehr mag…", murmelte sie und strich mit der Hand vorsichtig über Snapes Wange. Severus' Wange. Sie lächelte zögerlich.

Ein Funke schien sich in seinen Augen zu entzünden. Severus trat dicht an sie heran und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände.

„Wenn das so ist, dann hast du in der Tat einiges von mir zu befürchten", grollte Severus' tiefe Stimme. Eine seiner Hände glitt über ihren Hals nach hinten und wühlte sich sanft in ihre dichten Locken. „Einiges. In der Tat eine Menge." Hermione spürte seinen Atem auf ihren Lippen.

Severus lächelte sie an.

Und dann endlich, endlich zog er sie in einen Kuss.


	21. The sickness of the Game

Wichtige Anmerkung: Die Moderation lässt darauf schließen, daß die angemahnte trockene Luft nicht mehr allzu trocken ist. Das Rudel ist NICHT schuld!

**OBACHT: *prrrffffttttt*****  
**

Heute gibts eine freie Arbeit von Hope für Euch.

www. fanfiktion. de/u/Coryn+Hope

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**The sickness of the Game** by Coryn Hope

**A/N:** Alles meins. Mein DuP, das hier verplottet wird, meine Idee, aus vielen Puzzlestücken ein Game of Doom zu machen, ich gehöre mir sowieso und überhaupt!  
Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten mit bekannten Persönlichkeiten/Unwichtigkeiten sind rein zufällig und überhaupt nicht gewollt. Bis auf Sam und Dean Winchester. Die gehören mir, leider, leider, nicht!  
Und auch eventuell sprachliche Ähnlichkeiten können vorkommen, sind aber, natürlich, nicht gewollt.  
**Warnings:**Sagen wir einfach: für eventuell auftretenden Schäden mit Langzeitwirkung übernehme ich keine Haftung. Wer etwas mit dem Titel liest, der ist selbst dran schuld!

Eigentlich fing der Tag für Agent Hope ganz normal an.  
Eigentlich.  
Aus unbekanntem Grund vor dem Klingeln des Weckers aufwachen, aktuelle Lage sondieren, feststellen, dass sie wieder über der Arbeit eingeschlafen war, die Nachbarskinder für den höllischen Lärm mitten in der Nacht verfluchen, auf die Uhr sehen, erkennen. dass sieben Uhr morgens eine eklige Uhrzeit ist.  
Alles wie immer.

Doch noch vor dem ersten Kaffee verhärtete sich ihr Verdacht, dass der Tag alles andere als normal werden würde.  
Coryn Hope, Agentin bei „Ulimate Bad Company", kurz UBC, war sich absolut sicher, am Abend zuvor für ihren aktuellen Fall recherchiert zu haben. Ihre Kollegen hatten per Abstimmung beschlossen, dass die leidige Überprüfung der Verdächtigen ihren Abend füllen sollte.  
Doch statt der erstellten Tabellen und Infoseiten über die möglichen Täter war auf dem Bildschirm ihres Computers nur ein einziges Wort zu sehen: „HILFE!"

„Komisch", murmelte die Agentin und rieb sich erneut die Augen. „Ausgesprochen komisch."  
Von der Abwesenheit ihres gewohnten Bildschirmhintergrundes, Jensen Ackles mit Lederjacke und Sig Sauer, und der Anwesenheit des einen Wortes leicht irritiert, entschied die routinierte Agentin, ihre müden Lebensgeister mit einer Dusche zu wecken. Vielleicht halluzinierte sie im Halbschlaf.

Fünfzehn Minuten und einen Wutanfall wegen defekter Warmwasserleitung später saß Coryn erneut vor ihrem Laptop. Immer noch kein Jensen, das Hilfegesuch hingegen hatte angefangen zu blinken.  
Eine Tasse heißen Kaffee mit Milch in der Hand starrte sie angestrengt auf den Bildschirm, als würde er die Lösung des aufkommenden Problems ausspucken, wenn sie nur lange genug wartete.

Mit dem letzten Schluck Koffein schien ihr Elan zurückzukehren. Energisch klappte sie den Laptop zu, klemmte ihn sich unter den Arm, griff Tasche und Autoschlüssel und war aus der Tür.

In der Zentrale von UBC, deren Umsatzsteueridentifikationsn ummer eine Anwaltskanzlei in Frankfurt am Main auswies, angekommen, stürmte sie direkt zum Besprechungsraum.  
„Prooobleeeeheeeem", rief sie, als sie an den Büros ihrer Kollegen vorbei rannte und machte sich nicht die Mühe nachzusehen, ob man sie gehört hatte. Ihre Stimme zu überhören war unmöglich.

„Was ist los, Illing? Ist dir der Kaffee ausgegangen?", scherzte Tala Attyl gut gelaunt. Sie hatte morgens IMMER gute Laune, eine Tatsache, die Agent Hope schon einige Male fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben hätte.  
„Nein, aber …" versuchte die, den Laptop noch unter dem Arm, zu erklären, kam aber nicht weit.  
„Bestimmt hat ihr Glätteisen den Geist aufgegeben", unterbrach Mika Jansen sie. „Bad-Hair-Day, was, Schätzchen?". Schallendes Gelächter folgte.

„Haha", schnaubte Coryn und strich sich über die schwarzen Haare. Tatsächlich hatte sie vor lauter mysteriöser Botschaft nicht daran gedacht, das Chaos auf ihrem Kopf zu ordnen.  
„Hast du endlich das Ende von Supernatural gesehen?", erkundigte sich Leonora Mitchell und tätschelte ihr fürsorglich den Rücken. „Mach dich nicht verrückt, in der nächsten Staffel wird bestimmt alles gut."  
„Was ist denn hier los?", ertönte schließlich von der Tür die Stimme Gab Gores, die dicht gefolgt von Daria Posey, der jüngsten Agentin, den Raum betrat.  
„Wenn ihr mich endlich zu Wort kommen lassen würdet", schnaubte Coryn, „könnte ich euch erzählen, was mir heute morgen passiert ist."

Fünf erwartungsvolle Augenpaare starrten sie an.  
„Was wollte ich sagen …? Ach so, ja. Mein Bildschirmhintergrund."  
Hastig drehte sie das Gerät so, dass alle Anwesenden den Bildschirm sehen konnten.  
Nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens lupfte Tala eine Augenbraue.  
„Hilfe? Was soll das heißen „Hilfe"?"  
„Ich bin heute morgen aufgewacht und fand meinen PC so vor", berichtete die aufgeregte Coryn.  
„Ich bin mir zu einhundert Prozent sicher, dass ich gestern über den Täterprofilen eingeschlafen bin. Und heute Morgen war alles verschwunden. Egal, was ich drücke, es passiert nichts!"  
„Kurios", murmelte Daria, zog den Laptop zu sich herüber und drückte einige Tasten. „Was ist denn sonst dein Hintergrund, Hope?"  
Die Angesprochene errötete. „Das ist doch egal! Er ist nicht mehr, das ist der entscheidende Punkt."  
Die junge Agentin starrte sie an. „Nun, ich denke nicht, dass es egal ist, schließlich brauchen wir einen Urzustand, um die Abweichung erkennen und gegebenenfalls erklären zu können."  
„Normal ist, dass nicht dick und fett „Hilfe" auf meinem Bildschirm steht!"  
Leonora brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Wenn du den Dean-Typen aus Supernatural siehst weißt du, dass du auf dem richtigen Weg bist, Daria."  
Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen fing Daria erneut an zu tippen.

"Was hat das zu bedeuten", schaltete sich Gab ein. „Ich meine, ist das ein Scherz oder was?"  
„Das ist die Frage", grübelte Mika. „Erstmal ist es ein Hilfegesuch und UBC nimmt Hilfegesuche generell ernst. Wir sollten zumindest versuchen herauszufinden, wer oder was der Absender ist. Und vor allem, was er von uns will."  
„Schon dabei", meldete Agent Posey in diesem Moment. Und zog die Blicke aller auf sich.  
„Nun", lächelte sie verlegen. „Ich habe einfach mal „Hallo" eingetippt. Und bekam eine Antwort."  
„Eine Antwort?" echote Mika. „So wie bei Harry Potter und dem Tagebuch des Grauen, oder was?"  
Die andere nickte. „Ich dachte, ich versuche es einfach mal. Nach einem weiteren „Hilfe" habe ich mich nach Details erkundigt. Es kam noch nichts zurück."

„Das ist doch idiotisch", wetterte Hope. „Wir wollen doch nicht allen Ernstes einem Computer zur Hilfe eilen, oder?" Sie blickte ihre Kollege an.  
"Einem Computer nicht", korrigierte Tala. „Aber dem, der dahinter steckt."

Dann erschienen die von Jungagent Posey geforderten Details.

„Rettet mich! Gefangen. Jumanji. Hilfe!"  
Gebannt starrten die sechs Agenten auf den Bildschirm, warteten, ob sie eventuell noch mehr Informationen bekommen würden, doch sie warteten vergeblich. Der Text veränderte sich nicht.  
"Jumanji", las Gab schließlich laut. „Wie „Jumanji", der Film? Mit Robin Williams? Ich wiederhole mich ungern, aber was bitte hat das zu bedeuten?"  
„Das kann nur ein dummer Scherz sein", entschied Leo. „Ich mein, wo ist das Spielbrett? Oder die Würfel und Figuren?"

Daria räusperte sich. Dann noch einmal. „Hier", flüsterte sie und wies mit ernstem Blick auf den Bildschirm.

Dort, wo eben noch die verwirrenden Worte gestanden hatten, füllte jetzt ein Spielfeld mit gewundenem, sich selbst mehrfach kreuzendem Pfad den Bildschirm. Ein Kreis, von grauem Nebel durchwabert, bildete die Mitte des virtuellen Spielbretts. Stilisierte Wasserfälle, Schneehaufen und Geröllberge zierten die Ecken des Bildschirmes. In der letzten Ecke hatten sich drei Spielfiguren versammelt, eine vierte stand mitten auf dem Weg.  
Über all dem blinkte ein weißer Schriftzug: Wer die Regeln bricht, gewinnt!

„Das", murmelte Coryn, „ist die Steigerung von gruselig!"  
Sie langte nach ihrem Laptop und machte Anstalten, das Batteriefach zu öffnen.  
Einfach runterfahren ließ er sich nicht, sie hatte es schon probiert. Mehrfach.

„Was tust du denn da?", rief Mika und streckte die Hände nach dem Computer aus. „Ein Hilfegesuch wird nicht einfach ignoriert, egal, wie seltsam es anmutet. Gib das Ding her."

Die beiden Frauen zogen und rissen an dem Gerät, um es in ihre Gewalt zu bringen. Die Kaffeetasse, die Leonora kurz zuvor auf dem Konferenztisch abgestellt hatte, wackelte gefährlich, als Coryn mit der Hüfte gegen den Tisch stieß.

„Seltsam? Du nennst DAS seltsam?", wetterte sie. „Seltsam war der große, dürre Kerl mit der Hakennase und den fettigen Haaren, der uns gebeten, nein, befohlen hat, nach seiner verschwundenen Frau zu suchen. Das hier gerade ist nicht seltsam, es ist absolut irrsinnig. Und jetzt gib mir meinen verdammten Laptop."

Mit einem energischen Ruck zog sie ihn aus Mikas Händen.  
Hatte dabei aber so viel Kraft aufgebracht, dass der Laptop nicht nur aus dem Griff ihrer Kollegin glitt, sondern gleich auch aus ihrem eigenen.

Mit mehr Schub als gut sein konnte, segelte die geöffnete Apparatur durch den Konferenzsaal. Vorbei an Coryn und Mika, die ihr mit aufgerissenen Augen hinterher starrten, vorbei ein Leonora, die nur knapp einer Enthauptung entging und vorbei an Tala, die das Schauspiel teils interessiert, teils belustigt verfolgte.

Was dann geschah, ließ sich nur mit dem derben Sinn für Humor der kosmischen Kräfte erklären.  
Alles passierte gleichzeitig;  
Coryn stürmte los in der verzweifelten Hoffnung, ihren geliebten Laptop auffangen zu können. Gruseliges Hilfegesuch und neuer Hintergrund hin oder her, sie würde ihren elektronischen Begleiter nicht kampflos aufgeben.  
Doch sie unterschätze ihre eigene Unordentlichkeit.

Ihre Reisetasche, allzeit fertig gepackt, um sofort zur nächsten Mission aufbrechen zu können, stand wie immer mitten im Raum.  
Ihr Fuß verfing sich in der Trageschlaufe und sie stolperte, verlor das Gleichgewicht und hätte, genau wie ihr Laptop, schmerzhafte Bekanntschaft mit dem Fußboden gemacht, wenn Leonora nicht geistesgegenwärtig vorgesprungen wäre.  
Genau wie Tala, die mit einem geknurrten „Mensch, Illing", nach Hopes Arm greifen wollte.

Gab fühlte sich an einen Unfall erinnert. Wie gebannt sah sie dabei zu, wie die drei Frauen mit einem kollektiven Aufschrei den Halt verloren und konnte nichts tun.

Tala, Leonora und Coryn klammerten sich lachend aneinander fest, die Reisetasche dicht auf den Fersen.  
Der Laptop war vergessen, der folgende Aufprall war wichtiger.  
Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ihnen so etwas passierte und es würde nicht das letzte Mal sein.  
Wo Coryn war, herrschte Chaos und so sehr sich Mitchell und Attyl auch bemühten, sie konnten ihm nur selten Einhalt gebieten.  
Die blauen Flecken, die sie sich unweigerlich holen würden, würden verheilen und nichts schweißt fester zusammen, als gemeinsam zu fallen und wieder aufzustehen.

Mit einem lauten Knall schlugen sie auf dem Boden auf. Genau wie der Laptop.  
Mika hörte die Frauen lachen, den Computer in hundert Teile zerspringen.  
Dann war alles still. Zu still.  
Das stete Surren der Klimaanlage, die Lüftung der Computer, das schrille Klingeln der Telefone und das Geräusch von Absätzen auf den Fliesen des Treppenhauses, nichts war mehr zu hören.  
Einen kurzen Moment schien es, als hätte die Welt aufgehört sich zu drehen.

Dann verschwamm die Realität vor den Augen von Mika, Gab und Danika.  
In einem wirren Strudel aus bunt und schwarz verschluckte der Raum die drei Frauen, die im einen Moment noch auf dem Boden lagen und im nächsten Moment einfach nicht mehr da waren.

„Was zur Hölle…?" Ein dumpfer Laut unterbrach Tala. Coryns Reisetasche landete auf ihrem Rücken.  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung", murmelte Leonora. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen sah sie sich um.  
Grauer Nebel durchwaberte den Raum. Er schmiegte sich an gezackte Felsen und tote Bäume. Wirbelte weißes Puder von einem Schneehaufen auf und sammelte sich in der Mitte des Raums um eine durchsichtige Kuppel.  
Coryn atmete tief ein und würgte dann.  
„Ihh, riecht ihr das? Das ist ja ekelhaft! Was ist das? Raumspray mit Kerkergeruch? Und was tut ihr da?"  
Tala und Leonora hatten die Reisetasche geöffnet und inspizierten den Inhalt.  
Sie förderten eine Taschenlampe, ein in schwarzes Leder gebundenes Notizbuch, zwei halbautomatische Pistolen, ein Headset und diverse persönliche Habseligkeiten von Coryn zu Tage.  
„Ein Pinguin, Illing? Ehrlich?" Tala grinste feist.  
Fauchend riss Coryn das Kuscheltier an sich und stopfte es wütend in die Tasche zurück.  
„Jeder hat seine Schwächen. Manche Leute saufen, ich sammle Stoffpinguine. Wenn ihr es nicht erzählt, dann schweige ich auch."  
Mit einem süffisanten Lächeln auf den Lippen klemmte sich Tala eine der .9mm in den Hosenbund, Coryn griff sich die andere.  
„Mal sehen ob wir auf Sendung sind", witzelte Leonora und steckte den Kopfhörer des Funkgeräts ins Ohr.  
„Test, Test, 1, 2, 3, Test, irgendwer daheim?"

„Wo, verdammt noch mal, seid ihr?", dröhnte fast sofort die Antwort hervor. Gab, die sonst beinah kühle Teamleiterin, klang panisch.  
„Das ist eine gute Frage, Boss", erwiderte Leo. „Dunkle Kammer, viel Nebel, Schnee und Gestrüpp. Wenn ich gleich schreie, haben wir den Basilisken gefunden."  
„Das ist nicht der richtige Moment für Scherze", brüllte Mika im Hintergrund und Leo rollte mit den Augen.  
Coryn und Tala, die von der Unterhaltung nur Leos Part mitbekamen, erklärte sie:  
„Die anderen sind da und nicht in der Stimmung für Scherze."  
„Wann sind sie das schon?", sinnierte Tala und machte die Taschenlampe an.  
Sie bedeutete Coryn mit einem Nicken, dass sie ihr folgen sollte.  
Während Leo die Lage, in der sie sich befanden, mit Mika und Gab eruierte, suchten sie nach irgendetwas, das helfen konnte herauszufinden, wo sie sich befanden.

Fünfzehn Minuten später, Leo hatte das den Kopfhörer mit einem geplärrten „Ich könnte Zacken kriegen" schon vor einer Weile aus dem Ohr gerupft, hatten sie noch immer keinen Anhaltspunkt.  
Als sie sich, ziemlich ratlos, um die Reisetasche gesammelt hatten, trat Tala auf etwas, das sie für Steine hielt.  
Sie wollte sie gerade wegtreten, als Leo aufschrie.  
„Nicht! Das sieht aus wie Würfel."  
Mit spitzen Fingern griff sie danach. Und tatsächlich, zwei weiße Würfel glänzten im Schein der Taschenlampe.

„Wenn wir jetzt noch Figuren und ein Brett finden können wir was spielen, während wir hier fest sitzen", erkannte Coryn und sah sich um.  
„Ich glaube", flüsterte Tala nach einer Weile, „das Spielbrett war schon die ganze Zeit da gewesen. Wir haben nur nicht richtig hingeschaut."  
Zum Beweis trat sie ein paar Mal mit dem Fuß zur Seite um den Nebel, der den Boden bedeckte, zu vertreiben.  
Zum Vorschein kamen grobe, unbearbeitete Steinplatten, rechteckig und in einem Bogen verlaufend.  
„Die sehen aus wie die Felder auf dem Spielbrett auf meinem Computer", rief Coryn und Tala nickte zustimmend.  
„Dann wollen wir mal den Start suchen", entschied Leo, steckte die Würfel in die Hosentasche und begann, auf allen Vieren, den Boden abzusuchen.

Die Agentinnen hatten jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren und erst nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit und dem Verdacht, den Raum mehr als einmal durchsucht zu haben, war es schließlich Tala, die den Ausgangspunkt fand, markiert mit einem großen, verschnörkelten S.  
„Wir haben keine Spielfiguren", merkte sie an, als sie alle drei auf der Startplatte standen.  
Coryn stöhnte auf. „Doch, drei Stück und jetzt her mit den verdammten Würfeln."  
„Du meinst, wir…", fragte Tala ungläubig, doch Coryn unterbrach sie.  
„Genau das meine ich, oder meinst du, ein Spielfeld dieser Größenordnung ist für Monopoly-Figuren gedacht?"

Leo ließ die Würfel in der Hand kreisen.  
„Mir gefällt das nicht", murmelte sie und sah abwechselnd zu Tala und Coryn.  
„Mir auch nicht", stimmte Tala zu. „Wieso sind wir hier? Was soll dieser Unsinn mit den Würfeln und dem Nebel und wieso schmilzt dieser riesige Schneehaufen nicht, obwohl es hier alles andere als kalt ist?"  
„Das sind alles sehr gute Fragen, auf die ich leider keine Antwort habe", erklärte Coryn. „Aber so wie ich das sehe, haben wir zwei Möglichkeiten. Erstens, wir setzen uns hin und gehen jede Frage durch und versuchen, eine Lösung zu finden. Vielleicht liefert unser Chinamann ja auch in ein Paralleluniversum, ich sterbe vor Hunger. Oder wir tun das, was offensichtlich von uns verlangt wird: Wir spielen mit und damit ein Spiel, das wir nicht kennen. Vielleicht reicht es ja, wenn wir einfach ins Ziel kommen."

Tala tätschelte ihr den Kopf.  
„Wie süß mein kleiner Illing ist, so naiv und gutgläubig. Glaubst du denn wirklich, dass uns irgendwer hierher gebracht hat, nur um uns einmal über ein überdimensionales Spielbrett zu jagen? Nicht wirklich, oder?"  
„Mich würde interessieren, WIE irgendwer uns hierher gebracht hat", mischte Leo sich ein, „und wer „irgendwer" überhaupt ist."  
„Keine Ahnung und noch viel weniger Ahnung", knurrte Tala. „Aber fest steht: Er oder sie hat sich damit auf Platz 1 meiner Blacklist katapultiert."

Leo sah auf die Würfel in ihrer Hand und fasste einen Entschluss.  
Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken an die möglichen Konsequenzen zu verschwenden warf sie sie vor sich auf den Boden.  
„8", las sie ab und grinste ihre Kolleginnen schief an.  
Die starrten mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zurück.  
„Bitte sag mir, dass du das nicht getan hast", schnappte Tala, doch es war offensichtlich. Die Würfel waren gefallen. Und der Nebel hatte sich gleichzeitig gelichtet.  
Nach und nach trat das gesamte Ausmaß des Spielfeldes hervor.  
Durch den ganzen Raum zog sich der Pfad, bog sich an den Ecken und kreuzte mehrfach die Kuppel in der Mitte, deren Existenzberechtigung immer noch nicht geklärt war.

Mit durchgedrücktem Rücken machte Leo den ersten Zug, zählte laut die Felder, die sie passierte, mit. Auf dem achten Feld blieb sie stehen und wartete. Worauf, wusste sie nicht.  
„Und?", wollte Tala wissen. „Was ist? Passiert was?"  
„Nein", antwortete Leo und fügte leise hinzu, „aber du bist die Erste, die es erfährt."  
„Was hast du gesagt?"  
„Nichts, nichts", erklärte sie schnell und sah grinsend zu Boden. Ihre Augen wurden groß.  
„Hier steht was!", rief sie und bückte sich, um das Geschrieben entziffern zu können:

„_Was ist größer als Gott__  
__und bösartiger als der Teufel?__  
__Die Armen haben es!__  
__Die Glücklichen brauchen es!__  
__Und wenn Du es isst, stirbst Du!"_

Die Frauen sahen sich an. Coryn blinzelte verwirrt.  
„Ich fühle mich verarscht", verkündete Leo nach langem Schweigen. „Ich lass mich doch nicht quer durch Raum und Zeit entführen, um dann dämliche Rätsel zu lösen! Frag halt Google, du Vogel!"  
„Abgesehen davon ist NICHTS größer als Gott", schnaubte Coryn. „Die Frage ist blasphemisch. Und bekloppt!"  
Tala hatte die Stirn in Falten gelegt. Sie dachte offenbar ernsthaft über die Antwort nach.  
„Du bist hier der Experte für die ganze Sache mit Gott, Illing", sagte sie schließlich. „Was ist denn deiner Meinung nach bösartiger als der Teufel?"  
„Nichts", antwortete die jüngere Agentin im Brustton der Überzeugung. Dann schnippte sie aufgeregt mit den Fingern.  
„Das ist es! Die Antwort ist nichts."  
„Na, klar", rief Leo. „Die Armen haben nichts, die Reichen brauchen nichts. Und auch wenn es weit hergeholt ist, stirbt man, wenn man nichts isst."  
Sie sah erwartungsvoll zur Decke, doch es passierte nichts.

„Das ist enttäuschend", stellte sie fest.  
„Hast du mit Luftballons und Konfetti gerechnet?", stichelte Tala und ignorierte die rüde Geste, die Leo daraufhin machte.  
„Ich bin dran", verkündete Coryn und streckte die Hand nach den Würfeln aus.  
Doch Leo hatte kaum die Schuhspitze über die Umrandung der Steinplatte gesetzt, als ein ohrenbetäubendes Donnern den Raum erschütterte.  
Die Frauen schrien erschrocken auf und Leo sprang schnell zurück auf ihr Feld.  
„Miraculix, uns fällt der Himmel auf den Kopf", quietschte sie und sah zu ihren Freundinnen.

„Ich glaube, wir haben die erste Regel bekommen: Verlass das Feld, auf dem du stehst, nicht", flüsterte Coryn, die sich an Tala geklammert hatte. „Und jetzt?"  
„Versuchen wir, ob wir die Würfel abholen dürfen", verkündete Tala und löste sich von Coryn.  
Der zweite Knall löste Steinbrocken aus den Wänden und zwang die Frauen in die Knie.

„Okay, okay, okay, wir haben verstanden", brüllte Leo, als sie sich aufrappelte. „Verlass das verdammte Feld nicht oder es knallt, Message angekommen. Was soll ich mit den Würfeln machen? Teleportieren?"  
„Wirf sie" verlangte Coryn und streckte beide Arme aus.  
„Bist du verrückt?" wollte Leo wissen. „Wenn ich daneben werfe, werden wir von einer Steinlawine erschlagen oder sitzen hier fest bis ans Ende aller Tage. Unter keinen Umständen werfe ich!"  
„Wenn du nicht wirfst, stecken wir hier so oder so fest. Jetzt wirf schon!"  
„Das ist total irre, das klappt niemals. Wenn ich hier lebend rauskomme, will ich nichts mehr von Brettspielen wissen."  
Sie ging in die Knie, stütze sich mit einem Arm auf dem Boden ab, den anderen schob sie langsam über den Rand der Platte hinweg, rechnete fest mit der nächsten Erschütterung.  
Als nichts passierte, atmete sie tief durch. Dann winkelte sie den Arm an, zielte und warf den ersten Würfel.

Coryn fing ihn knapp über dem Boden auf. Ihr stand der Schweiß auf der Stirn, rann eiskalt ihren Rücken hinab und sammelte sich am verlängerten Steiß. Ihre Hände zitterten und sie zwang sich, tief durchzuatmen.  
Sie hatte mindestens genauso viel Angst davor, nicht zu fangen, wie Leo Angst davor hatte, nicht zu treffen.  
Doch auch der zweite Würfel fand sein Ziel und nach einem kurzen, bösen Blick auf die eckigen Plastikteile würfelte sie.

Als sie die angezeigten 11 Felder gegangen war, kniete sie sich hin.  
Doch statt dem erwarteten Rätsel stand dort nur ein Satz: „Sie wollen lediglich dein Blut".  
„Vampire?", fragte Coryn verwirrt und sah rüber zu Leo, die anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen wackelte.  
Dann hallte stetes Surren von den Wänden wieder, so laut, dass Coryns Zähne klapperten.

Mit schreckensweiten Augen sah sie, wie sich aus dem Nichts eine Schar Stechmücken materialisierte, jede einzelne so groß wie eine Kuchenplatte.  
Die Stacheln in ihren abartig vergrößerten Gesichtern waren nicht nur spitz, und lang wie Kugelschreiber, sie glänzten gefährlich im Schein der Taschenlampe, die Tala noch immer hielt.

Das erste Vieh senkte sie im Sturzflug auf Coryn nieder, den Stachel wie ein Speer vor sich ausgestreckt und die Agentin schrie. Schrie aus voller Kehle, schlug wild um sich und hörte kaum, wie Tala schrie „Verlass das Feld nicht, verdammt, bleib stehen."

Die Arme über dem Kopf verschränkt versuchte Coryn, möglichst wenig Angriffsfläche zu bieten. Sie betete, dass die Augen dieser Bestien nicht zwischen dem Höhlenboden und ihrer dunklen Kleidung unterscheiden konnten.  
Und tatsächlich schien es, als würden die Mücken sie bei jedem Angriff um Haaresbreite verfehlen.

„Ich will nicht als Snackspieß für übergroße Insekten enden. Irgendwelche Vorschläge?", brüllte sie ihren Kolleginnen zu und war sich nicht sicher, ob diese sie hören konnten. Das hysterische Schlagen von dutzenden Flügelpaaren war einfach ohrenbetäubend.

„Ich hab eine Idee", rief Tala und schwenkte die Taschenlampe. „Mach dich bereit zu beweisen, wie gut du auf dem Schießstand aufgepasst hast, Illing."  
Und Coryn verstand.

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte meine Winchester hier, und ich meine weder Dean noch Sam!"  
Ihre gebückte Körperhaltung behielt sie bei, als sie langsam ihre Sig Sauer aus dem Hosenbund zog, das Magazin kontrollierte und Waffe entsicherte. Vielleicht würde ein Schuss reichen, um die Biester zu vertreiben. Vielleicht würde sie aber auch ihre komplette Munition verpulvern und trotzdem als Bloody Mary enden.

„Jetzt", schrie Leo und Tala schwenkte die Taschenlampe in weiten Kreisen über ihrem Kopf.  
Sofort änderten die Mücken ihre Flugbahn und steuerten Tala an.  
Doch Coryn war bereit.  
Beide Hände am Griff, die Beine schulterbreit auseinander, Füße parallel und fest auf dem Boden, Arme ausgestreckt; die klassische Schussposition.  
Coryn hatte nicht viel Zeit zum Zielen, die Viecher hatten ihre Freundin fast erreicht und kreisten sie erst einmal um sie, hatte sie kein freies Schussfeld mehr.  
Den ersten Schuss gab sie zwischen zwei Atemzügen ab.  
Er zerfetzte den Blutsauger in tausend Teile, sein Blut blieb an den Wänden kleben.

Der zweite Schuss erledigte gleich zwei Killermücken.  
Ein dritter war nicht mehr nötig, der Schwarm trat den Rückflug an.  
Unkoordiniert und wirr änderten die Mücken erneut ihre Flugbahn und verschwanden schließlich in der Wand, aus der sie gekommen waren.

„Mit PARAL wäre das nicht passiert", keuchte Leo und starrte den Blutfleck zu ihrer Rechten wie paralysiert an.  
Tala knipste die Taschenlampe aus und steckte sie sich an den Gürtel.  
„Her mit den Würfeln", presste sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und spätestens jetzt war allen klar, dass sie richtig, richtig sackig war.

Erst den einen, dann den anderen Würfel warf Coryn, behutsam, zielte sorgfältig und betete, dass er sein Ziel erreichen möge.  
Tala fing sie in der Hocke und ließ sie gleich darauf wieder fallen.  
„9", verkündete sie und war bereits losgelaufen.  
Die gewürfelte Anzahl Felder später kniete sie sich erneut hin, las und erstarrte.

„Was steht da", verlangte Coryn zu wissen. Geduld war keine ihrer Stärken, das war kein Geheimnis.

„_Am wohlsten fühle ich mich, wenn ich sehe, wie sich mein Gegner im Todeskampf windet."_

„Was soll das denn…" setzte Leo an, unterbrach sich aber selbst.  
Die Bodenkacheln zu ihrer Linken verschwammen, schienen plötzlich aus flüssigem Silber zu bestehen, dass Blasen schlug und sich nach oben wölbte.  
Verdutzt rieb sie sich die Augen, glaubte an eine optische Täuschung doch, tatsächlich, aus den vielen kleinen, silbrigen Seen erhoben sich Leiber, einer nach dem anderen.

„Was ist das denn?", fragte Coryn fassungslos. Still zählte sie durch. „32 Silberstauen, aber wofür?"  
Jetzt erst erkannte sie, dass ein Teil der Stauen dunkler waren als die anderen, ganz so, als wären sie Jahrhunderte lang den Gezeiten ausgesetzt gewesen.  
Außerdem unterschieden sie sich in Größe und Form.  
Die meisten Figuren waren so groß wie sie selbst, trugen silberne Mistgabeln und abgetragene, rissige Kleidung.  
Vier Türme konnte sie erkennen, auf denen jeweils ein gnomartiges Männchen hockte und angriffslustig die Faust erhoben hielt.  
Direkt daneben standen vier steigende Pferde, die Reiter hatten ihre Schwerter gezückt.  
Am besten gefielen ihr die größten Figuren, mit ihren langen, sehnigen Körpern, die nur Hosen trugen und stilistische Flügel an den Schuhen hatten.

Tala hingegen schien von dem, was eindeutig Könige und Königinnen sein mussten, fasziniert. Die Königinnen trugen lange, weite Kleider und offene Haare, die von Diademen aus dem Gesicht gehalten wurden. Mit der jeweils linken Hand umklammerten sie eine tennisballgroße Kugel, die von filigranen Mustern durchwachsen waren.  
Die Könige, erkennbar an den langen Bärten und dem grimmigen, entschlossenen Blick, steckten in weiten, schmucklosen Roben und hatten reich verzierte Schwertscheiden um die Hüften gebunden.

Tala starte eine ganze Weile auf die absurde Szenerie, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.  
Dann nickte sie entschlossen und rief „E2 auf E4."  
„Was tust du da, Illing?", rief Coryn erschrocken, doch Tala winkte nur ab. „Italienische Eröffnung" murmelte sie. Eine der helleren Figuren in der Mitte schrammte mit lautem Quietschen über die Bodenplatten. Sonst war es still in der Kammer.  
„Schach?", fragte Leo und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, als diesmal eine dunkle Figur ihren Zug machte.  
Tala nickte wieder und schickte ihren rechten Springer schräg hinter den bereits gezogenen Bauern.  
Mit lautem Getöse folgte der Springer des Gegners.  
Zug um Zug verging die Zeit, Leo und Coryn, die beide kaum etwas von Schach verstanden, verfolgten still, wie Tala sie hoffentlich zum Sieg führte.  
Die Buchstaben und Zahlen, die sie rief, muteten wahllos an, doch sie schien genau zu wissen, was sie tat.  
Der nächste helle Springer folgte, dann ein dunkler, daraufhin ein eigener Läufer, näher in Coryns Blickfeld. Sie nutze die Chance, sich seinen muskulösen Oberkörper genauer anzusehen.  
Sie wollte gerade eine anzügliche Bemerkung machen, als der Ritter auf dem gegnerischen Pferd zu Leben erwachte, mit einem einzigen Schlag Talas Springer zerschlug und seinen Platz einnahm.

Der Schrei, den der getroffene Ritter von sich gab, war so laut und herzzerreißend, dass sie sich die Ohren zuhalten mussten. Coryn war froh, dass Silber nicht bluten konnte, ihr reichte die Sicht auf die glänzenden Organe, teils hervorquellend, teils zerfetzt.  
Tala lächelte grimmig, zog einen Bauer, der den Springer, der eben noch kriegslustig die Klinge schwang, mit der Mistgabel durchlöcherte.  
Es wurde langsam interessant.

Ein dunkler Läufer griff einige Züge später in die Brust eines hellen Bauern, zog sein Herz durch die geschlossene Brust heraus und ließ es in seinen Händen zu Silberstaub zerfallen.  
Talas verbliebener Springer rächte ihn, indem er dem Läufer mit einem einzigen Schlag den Kopf abhieb.  
Er rollte direkt vor Leos Füße und sie kickte ihn mit grimmiger Miene zurück auf das Spielfeld.

Dann zog der Gegner seine Königin, setzte sie zwischen seine Bauern. Tala zog mit dem Turm, der Gegner den Läufer, es folgten ein weiterer Bauer und ein Turm.  
Coryn dröhnte der Kopf, sie versuchte ehrlich, sich zu konzentrieren, doch für sie war Schach ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln.

Das Spielfeld glich mittlerweile einem Trümmerfeld. Gliedmaßen, Flügel und mehrere Mistgabeln verteilten sich über die komplette Fläche, wurden von den ziehenden Figuren einfach platt gewalzt.  
Dann fluchte Tala plötzlich laut und ausgiebig.

Leos Kopf schoss in die Höhe.  
„Was ist los?", verlangte sie zu wissen.  
„Dieser Mistkerl startet einen Gabelangriff", ereiferte sich Tala. „Er bietet meinem Springer Schach, das ist los!"  
Leo blinzelte. „Ah, ja!"  
Tala wedelte unwirsch mit den Armen. „Wenn ich nicht aufpasse, hat er mich gleich am Arsch."  
„Verdammt, und jetzt?"

Tala starrte konzentriert auf das Spielfeld, beobachtete genau den gegnerischen König, der diagonal auf ein angrenzendes Feld zog.  
Ein Lächeln breitete sich in Talas Gesicht aus.  
„Was stand noch mal auf deinem Laptop, Illing? Im Büro, über dem Spielfeld."  
Coryn überlegte kurz.  
„Wer die Regeln bricht, gewinnt", erinnerte sie sich.  
„Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob das auch für uns zutrifft", verkündete Tala.  
„Was hast du vor?"  
Leo gefiel der Blick, den Tala dem König zuwarf, nicht.  
Noch weniger gefiel ihr, dass Tala Coryns Pistole, die sie noch immer hinter ihren rückwärtigen Hosenbund geklemmt, trug, zog.  
Und am wenigsten gefiel Leo, dass Tala die Waffe mit breitem, breitem Grinsen auf den König richtete und schoss.

Waren die Frauen bisher der Meinung gewesen, dass Bleikugeln keine Chance gegen mehrere Tonnen Silber in Form einer übermenschlich Großen Schachfigur hätte, so wurden sie eines Besseren belehrt.  
Die Kugel traf ihr Ziel, nämlich die Brust des Monarchen, und zerfetze sie in tausend kleine Teile, die nach allen Seiten davon stoben.

Coryn und Leo bedeckten ihre Gesichter mit den Armen, um nicht von den Silbergeschossen getroffen zu werden.  
Tala grinste weiter.  
Dann fielen auch die restlichen Statuen in sich zusammen und wurden wieder eins mit den Fliesen.

„Ehrlich", schnaubte Leo. „Dieses Loch hier hat die besten Specialeffects seit Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes!"  
Coryn nickte nur.

Dann war Leo wieder am Zug.  
Gleich nachdem sie die gewürfelten 13 Felder gerückt war, wurde sie bleich. So bleich, wie Tala und Coryn sie noch nie in ihrem Leben gesehen hatten.  
Unaufgefordert las sie die Inschrift auf der Bodenplatte vor:

„_Wer hoch steht, den kann mancher Windstoß treffen, __  
__Und wenn er fällt, so wird er ganz zerschmettert!"_

„Ganz ruhig", beschwor Tala sie. „Das muss gar nichts heißen. Ich sehe hier keine einzige Brücke."  
Sie irrte sich nicht.  
Es erschien nicht wie von Zauberhand eine waghalsige Brückenkonstruktion und auch kein Seil, auf dem Leo balancieren musste.  
Doch die Steinplatte, auf der sie stand, setzte sich dennoch in Bewegung.  
Mit schrillem Quietschen löste sie sich von den umgebenden Fliesen und Leo schien zu wachsen, kam stetig Richtung Himmel.

Bisher hatte keine von ihnen einen Blick zur Decke verschwendet, denn das, was links und rechts, vorne und hinten lauerte, beschäftigte sie genug.  
Und selbst wenn, so hätte es doch nicht zu sehen gegeben.  
Dunkles Nichts hüllte den oberen Bereich des Raumes und die Sicht der Agentinnen ein.

Tala und Coryn starrte auf die Steinsäule, die aus dem Boden gewachsen war. Sie mussten den Kopf weit in den Nacken legen, um Leo sehen zu können.  
Die Säule wankte in einem Wind, der nicht da war, wiegte sich von links nach rechts und wieder zurück.

„Ich will mich nicht beschweren", rief Leo mit zittriger Stimme, „aber holt mich verdammt noch mal hier runter!"  
Tala und Coryn tauschten ratlose Blicke.  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie", beichte Coryn schließlich und zuckte betroffen zusammen, als Leo schrie „Dann lasst euch was einfallen!"  
„Die Würfel", schlug Tala vor. „Vielleicht müssen wir einfach weiterspielen."  
Coryns Augen wurden groß.  
„Wie soll ich denn die Würfel von der Höhe auffangen? Das grenzt an Wahnsinn. Das schaffe ich niemals."  
„Dann streng dich an", knurrte Tala unnachgiebig. An Leo gewandt sagte sie „Wirf! Lass sie einfach fallen, das wird klappen."

Leo rührte sich nicht. Schwieg sich aus und Coryns Sorge wuchs.  
Mit Höhe an sich konnte Leo umgehen, doch auf einer Steinsäule, die im Wind wankte, zu stehen, glich grausamer Folter.  
„Leo", rief sie erneut.  
Das unterdrückte Grunzen, das darauf folgte, sagte ihr, dass Leo zuhörte.  
„Leg dich auf den Bauch und lass die Arme über den Rand der Platte baumeln, da, wo ich stehe. Ich verspreche, ich werde die Würfel fangen. Vertrau mir einfach."

Eine Zeit lang passierte nichts, nicht das leiseste Geräusch drang zu ihnen herunter.  
Dann hörten sie schließlich ein leises Schaben, begleitet von unterdrücktem Fluchen.  
Tala grinste.  
Die Worte, die aus Leos Mund kamen, waren nicht für Kinderohren gedacht.

„Bereit?", fragte Leo schließlich, und Coryn nickte, um sich selbst davon zu überzeugen.  
„Bereit, wenn du es bist", rief sie.  
Den ersten Würfel fing sie im Flug.  
Vor lauter Erleichterung musste sie lachen.  
Doch die kosmischen Kräfte waren scheinbar noch nicht fertig mit ihnen, denn der zweite Würfel glitt ihr aus den Fingern, kam mit einem dezenten Klicken auf dem Boden auf und rollte weiter.  
„Sag mir bitte, dass das gerade nicht geklickt hat", forderte Leo mit Grabesstimme. „Ich habe kein Klick gehört, oder? Du hast den verdammten Würfel gefangen, ja?"  
„Ähhm", antwortete Coryn nicht sehr eloquent und starrte den Würfel an, der zwei Platten weiter lag.

Sie ließ sich auf die Knie fallen, stützte sich mit einem Arm ab, der andere angelte nach dem Würfel.  
Er lag knapp außerhalb ihrer Reichweite und sie musste sich auf den Bauch legen, immer darauf bedacht, mit Füßen und Beinen nicht die Bodenplatte zu verlassen.  
Mit allen Mitteln musste sie ein weiteres Beben vermeiden.  
Die kleinste Erschütterung konnte die lange, dünne Säule, auf der Leo festsaß, zum Einsturz bringen.

Sie konnte Talas durchdringenden Blick im Nacken spüren, drehte sich aber nicht um.  
Ihre Aufmerksamkeit gehörte ganz allein dem Plastikwürfel, der vor ihr lag und sie zu verhöhnen schien.  
Millimeter für Millimeter robbte sie sich weiter an das Plastikteil heran, machte sich lang, streckte sich, Bandscheibe für Bandscheibe.  
Schließlich erreichte sie ihn mit dem Mittelfinger, was ihr ein sarkastisches Schnauben entlockte, und zog ihn zu sich.

Wieder auf den Beinen blickte Coryn den Würfel finster an.  
„Alle Männer in meinem Leben zusammen haben mir weniger Ärger gemacht als du", giftete sie ihn an.  
„Hört, hört", murmelte Tala und tarnte es als Husten, um ihrer Freundschaft Willen.

Coryn würfelte, ging die 10 Felder mit forschem Schritt und wäre fast über das, was sich aus dem Nichts auf der Bodenplatte materialisierte, gestolpert.  
„Man möchte meinen, dass ich mich langsam daran gewöhne."  
„Was ist es?", wollte Tala wissen.  
„Was ist was?", rief Leo von oben herunter.  
„Das, was auf Illings Feld steht!"  
„Was steht denn da?"  
„Das habe ich sie doch gerade gefragt!"  
„Was hat sie geantwortet?"  
Tala knurrte.  
Coryn grinste. Dann erklärte sie:  
„Die Türme von Hanoi! Drei Stäbe, auf den rechten sind mehrere gelochte Scheiben gestapelt, die auf den linken getürmt werden müssen. Wenn die Regeln die gleichen sind, dürfen die Scheiben nur auf größere gelegt werden. Das mach ich mit links!"  
„Red nicht, fang an." Leo klang ungeduldig.  
Aber wer wäre das nicht an ihrer Stelle?

Keine fünf Minuten später hatte Coryn es geschafft.  
Jahrelang Onlinespiele zu inhalieren, machte sich endlich bezahlt.  
Sie warf die Würfel zu Tala, die wieder 9 Felder ziehen durfte.

Auf ihrem Feld standen drei Kelche verschiedener Größe. Einer der Kelche, der größte, war mit Wasser gefüllt.  
Sie war sich sicher, dass sie vorher nicht da gewesen waren.  
Aber sie hatte beschlossen, sich über nichts mehr zu wundern.  
Dafür war das, was hier passierte, einfach zu unwirklich, zu surreal, als dass es dafür Erklärungen geben konnte.

„Was ist es diesmal?", hörte sie Leo fragen.  
„Gute Frage", antwortete Tala. „Drei Kelche, Wasser und keinen blassen Dunst, wozu das alles gut sein sollte."  
„Vielleicht musst du …", setzte Coryn an, wurde aber unterbrochen.  
„Die Kelche sind beschriftet. Auf dem gefüllten steht eine vier, der mittlere hat die fünf und der kleinste eine drei. Was soll das bedeuten? Soll ich sie in eine Reihe ordnen? Wo sind dann eins und zwei? Was soll der Mist?"  
„Vielleicht musst du die Kelche einfach füllen", beendete Coryn ihren angefangenen Satz. „Nach den Türmen von Hanoi für mich liegt es nahe, dass du die absolut unepische Wasseraufgabe aus „Stirb langsam 3" bekommst."  
„Klasse", schnaubte Tala. „Und wie löse ich es?"  
„Da gibt es mehrere Möglichkeiten, und mir fällt momentan keine eine ein."  
„Toll, Illing, ganz toll! Ich hasse solche Aufgaben."  
„Und ich hasse es immer einmal mehr, hier oben festzusitzen! Mach ich deswegen ein Fass auf?", mischte sich Leo mit schriller Stimme ein.

Tala nahm sich dennoch Zeit, genau über die Schritte nachzudenken. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie diese Kammer des Abnormalen auf einen Fehler reagieren würde und sie war nicht in der Stimmung, es knapp vor dem Ziel herauszufinden.  
Erst recht nicht, wenn Leo geschätzt 80 Meter über dem Boden fest hing.  
„Wir sprechen hier von Litern, nehme ich an?", erkundigte sie sich bei Coryn, die nickte.  
„So war es zumindest im Film. Es ging primär um den Vier-Liter-Eimer."

Tala nickte und machte sich ans Werk.  
Zuerst füllte die den Kelch mit den drei Litern und kippte ihn in den 5-Liter-Kelch. Dann wiederholte sie den Ablauf, bis die fünf Liter voll waren. Sie zögerte kurz, doch dann leerte sie den Kelch, den sie gerade erst mühsam aufgefüllt hatte, auf den Boden.  
Sollte das doch wegputzen wer wollte, sie hatte nicht vor, die Sauerei wegzumachen. Genauso wenig wie das Blut und die silbrigen Gliedmaße, die noch immer überall verteilt lagen.  
Sie war sich sicher, dass das der richtige Weg war.  
Dann füllte sie ihn erneut, der größte Kelch, der am Ende mit vier Litern gefüllt sein musste, war nun leer.  
Das Ende kam schnell. Die Neige aus dem 3-Liter-Kelch umgekippt, neu gefüllt und wieder in den größten Kelch umgeschüttet.  
Kaum war der letzte Tropfen angekommen, verschwanden die Kelche und die Säule, auf der Leo noch immer festsaß, zog sich in den Boden zurück.  
Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit kam eine um Fassung ringende Agentin Mitchell auf dem Boden an, das Gesicht ein wenig blutleer, ihre Haare standen nach allen Seiten.  
Sie straffte sich, streckte die Hand nach den Würfeln aus und machte ihren Zug.

Für Coryn fühlte es sich an, als säßen sie bereits Wochen in dieser stickigen, dunklen Kammer fest, um eine abartige Version des „Spiel des Lebens" zu spielen.  
Die Aufgaben, für alle Ewigkeit in die Bodenplatten geritzt, wechselten von lachhaft einfach zu nahezu unlösbar bis hin zu mörderisch und waghalsig.  
Mal kam es vor wie in einem Zeitraffer, in dem alles nahtlos aufeinander folgte; meterhohe Lehmgolems, die allergisch auf das schrille Piepen eines Handyweckers reagierten und eine Schar Papierschmetterlinge mit rasiermesserscharfen Flügeln, die sie an Armen, Beinen und im Gesicht schnitten und panisch vor ihrem Feuerzeug flohen.  
Dann wieder schien es ihr, als würde sie Stunden über der Lösung einer Denkaufgabe grübeln, während Tala Stück für Stück tiefer in eine Grube voller hungriger Piranhas abrutschte.

Doch dann war es endlich soweit!  
Leo würfelte sich mit einer eiskalt passenden Zweierpasch auf das Zielfeld.  
Tala und Coryn, beide mehr als erleichtert, dass zumindest eine von ihnen in Sicherheit zu schein schien, wurden ziemlich unsanft von ihren Platten auf die, auf der Leo stand, katapultiert.  
Coryn wankte, suchte Halt bei Leo, die Tala stütze.  
Die Szenerie kam ihnen bekannt vor. Unangenehm bekannt, wie die zugeben mussten.

Leo nickte zu der gläsernen Kuppel, in der sich der Nebel langsam lichtete.  
Zum Vorschein kam ein Tisch mit sieben Flaschen, die sich in Form, Farbe und Größe unterschieden.  
Tala stöhnte gequält.  
„Nicht noch ein verdammtes Rätsel! Ich habe keine Lust mehr. Mein Gehirn hat schon mindestens eine Trillionen Knoten. Es reicht!"  
„Ich fürchte, es ist noch nicht vorbei", seufzte Leo. „Aber woher sollen wir wissen, welche Flasche die Richtige ist?"  
Coryn beugte sich näher an die Kuppel heran, so nah, dass ihre Nasenspitze das milchige Glas fast berührte.  
Sie wollte überprüfen, ob sie etwas übersehen hatten.  
Und tatsächlich, hinter der Flaschenreihe lag ein beschriebenes Stück Papier.  
Sie konnte es nicht entziffern und beugte sich noch ein Stück vor.  
Und plötzlich verschwand ihr Kopf in der Kuppel.

Sie wusste gar nicht, wie ihr geschah.  
In dem einen Moment befand sie sich noch außerhalb der Kuppel und fragte sich, wie sie an die Lösung des Rätsels kommen sollten, im nächsten Moment stieß sie mit dem Kopf fast gegen die Flaschen.  
Dann spürte sie, wie jemand kräftig an ihrem Kragen zog.

„Bist du des Wahnsinns, Illing?", fuhr sie Tala, die sie noch immer gepackt hielt, an.  
„Das war keine Absicht", verteidigte sie sich. „Ich wollte gar nicht … aber dann war ich auf einmal da drin und … wie gruslig ist das denn?"  
Langsam streckte sie ihren Arm nach der Kuppel aus, zögerte kurz davor, dann griff sie hinein.  
Sie sah ihre eigene Hand, viel kleiner als wäre sie an einem anderen Ort, in einem anderen Raum, nach dem Papier greifen.  
Schnell zog sie ihre Hand zurück. Das war selbst für das, was sie bisher hier erlebt hatten, zu abnormal.

Zusammen lasen sie den hoffentlich letzten Hinweis in dieser grauenhaften Kammer.  
Sie studierten ihn immer und immer wieder, diskutierten die einzelnen Punkte, stellten Vermutungen an, wogten ab.  
„Wir müssen uns zu einhundert Prozent sicher sein", wiederholte Tala immer wieder. „Wenn in drei dieser Flaschen tatsächlich Gift ist, dürfen wir kein Risiko eingehen. Und selbst wenn wir den Rotwein erwischen, was für mich auf das Gleiche heraus kommt, stecken wir hier für alle Ewigkeiten fest. Ich will hier nicht sterben!"  
Wer wollte das schon?

Doch sie drehten sich im Kreis. Im Grunde hatten sie zwei Flaschen aussondiert, die quasi das Heimmittel enthalten konnten. Eine von beiden musste es sein, in der anderen sollte, ihren Überlegungen entsprechend, ein 2007er Pinot Noir verkorkt sein.

Nach dem geschätzten hunderten Mal „Aber was ist, wenn…" fasste Coryn einen Entschluss.  
Mit einer fließenden Bewegung griff sie erneut in die Kuppel, schnappte sich eine grüne, bauchige Flasche und entkorkte sie noch auf dem Tisch.  
Dann setzte sie sie schnell an die Lippen, damit weder Leo, Tala noch sie selbst sich davon abhalten konnten.  
Ihre Freundinnen starrten sie mit schreckensweiten Augen an.

Die Flüssigkeit war noch nicht ihre Kehle hinunter, als sie von Kälte überwältig wurde.  
Ein Schneesturm tobte in ihren Nervenbahnen, Blitzeis breitete sich in ihrem Magen aus, in ihrem Kopf herrschte Leere.  
Hatte sie am Ende doch die falsche Flasche gegriffen? Alles auf eine Karte gesetzt und verloren?  
Ihre Sicht verschwamm zunehmend.  
Sie konnte hören, wie Tala und Leo ihren Namen riefen, immer wieder, dann war es still.

„Illing? Illing, bist du wach? Komm schon, Illing, gib mir ein Lebenszeichen, verdammt. Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!"  
Der Nebel um Coryns Geist lichtete sich. Ihr Nacken schmerzte wie niemals in ihrem Leben zuvor.  
Aber immerhin fühlte sie überhaupt etwas. Definitiv besser als tot sein.  
„Illing, mach die fucking Tür auf oder ich trete sie ein!"  
Tala klang ziemlich sauer.  
Aber von welcher Tür sprach sie? Sie hatten die Kammer doch mehrmals abgesucht und keine noch so kleine Öffnung gefunden, geschweige denn eine Tür oder ein Fenster.

Coryn öffnete langsam die Augen.  
Und stellte fest, dass sie an ihrem Schreibtisch saß, den Kopf auf der Arbeitsplatte.  
Sie blinzelte und rieb sich Augen. Dann hob sie langsam den Kopf. Jede Bewegung schmerzte, ihr Nacken war eine einzige Verspannung.

„Illing, ich gebe dir noch genau 30 Sekunden! Ich übernehme keinerlei Verantwortung für das, was danach passiert."  
„Vielleicht hat sie Besuch", erklang Leos belustigte Stimme.  
„Dann sollte der sich besser warm anziehen. 25 Sekunden, Illing."

Coryn tippte auf die Entertaste. Und starrte fassungslos auf die Tabellen, die eigentlich gar nicht da sein sollten.  
Sie schloss die Datei und starrte wieder. Diesmal auf ihren gewohnten Bildschirmhintergrund.  
Hatte sie alles, was passiert war, nur geträumt?

„10 Sekunden, Illing!"  
Sie eilte zur Tür, entriegelte das Schloss und öffnete sie.  
Davor standen eine sichtlich aufgebrachte Tala, die sie mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen anstarrte und eine überaus gut gelaunte Leo, die ohne falsche Scham versuchte, einen Blick in die Wohnung zu erhaschen.  
„Kannst du mir mal verraten, was du da drinnen treibst", wetterte Tala. „Wir waren vor über einer Stunde zum Frühstück verabredet."  
Zum Beweis hielt Leo eine Tüte himmlisch duftender Brötchen hoch.

Verwirrt fuhr sich Coryn mit den Händen durchs Gesicht. Dann öffnete sie die Tür ein Stück mehr, um die Frauen reinzulassen.  
„Ich glaube, ich bin urlaubsreif", erklärte sie schließlich. „Ich hatte gerade die Mutter aller Alpträume."

Quellenangabe:  
_- „__Am wohlsten fühle ich mich, wenn ich sehe, wie sich mein Gegner im Todeskampf windet." – Robert James Fischer__  
__- Wer hoch steht, den kann mancher Windstoß treffen,__  
__Und wenn er fällt, so wird er ganz zerschmettert!" – William Shakespeare_


	22. 42 Grad Celsius

**OBACHT: Wen man Wochenende hatt, dann liest man noch viel lllieber. Waita so!****Die Liste der fleißigsten Reviewer****  
****attack09 (20)****  
****Zuckerdrache (20)****  
****Tymalous (18)****Na hmmm, da gibt's ja auch nix für. Einen Pokal des Tages haben ja alle Drei schon ... was machen wir denn da?****  
****Kekse stehen bereit! Auch für alle Anderen.****  
****...****  
****Ahhhhh — ne tolle Geschichte gibt's einfach! Das ist doch 'ne prima Belohnung!****  
****Viel Vergnügen!****  
**

Heute ein Crossover von Lapis: Harry Potter x Biene Maja

www. fanfiction u/1384679/

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

Herzlichen Dank an die liebe Cedi fürs Betalesen! :D  
Crossover: Harry Potter X Biene Maja

**42 Grad Celsius****  
**  
_Es war, als würde er langsam durch eine dicke Nebelschicht brechen. Er war am Leben, soviel stand fest. Seinen tauben Körper konnte er tonnenschwer auf sich lasten fühlen. Wie ein Gefängnis. Die Kehle war ausgetrocknet, die Lippen spröde und rissig. Je mehr er aber nach vorne drängte, an die klare Luft, so sehr zog es ihn wieder zurück, in das Reich, das außerhalb seiner Kontrolle lag.__  
_  
Er kniete auf dem mit feuchtem Laub bedeckten Boden. Die Atmosphäre um ihn herum war aufgeladen. Die Aggressionen, die Wut, aber vor allem die Angst waren für ihn fast greifbar. Deutlich, wie auf einer schlicht kolorierten Landkarte, konnte er allen Empfindungen gewahr werden, besonders seine eigenen.  
„Severus, mein mächtiger Diener! Jeder meiner anwesenden Untertanen sollte sich in Ehrfurcht vor deinen Fähigkeiten verneigen."  
Snape drückte seine Lippen fest in den Umhangsaum des Lords, um nicht hoch sehen zu müssen und seinen Gesichtszügen einen Moment der Entspannung zu gönnen. Wie sehr er diese abscheuliche Kreatur hasste und wie gut sich der Gedanke anfühlte, ihr bei Gelegenheit das Licht auszupusten.  
„Was du geschaffen hast, wird dich in meinem neuen Dunklen Reich unsterblich machen. Seht her", rief der Lord mit seiner unerträglich hohen Stimme, „ihr unnützes Pack! Severus hat einen Mythos wahr gemacht. Ein lächerliches Symbol der Liebe, durchtränkt, unterjocht und erschaffen mit schwarzer Magie – das reinste Sinnbild für unsere Aufgabe in dieser Welt. Hier, die Schwarze Rose!"  
Snape sah im Augenwinkel die mickrige Pflanze, auf deren Spitze eine einzelne schwarze Blüte wippte. Sie nickte ihm zu und verhöhnte ihn. Verdammt! Was da Gift drinnen steckte, soviel gefährliches Zeug hatte er zuvor noch nie in einen Trank gepanscht. Aber sein Leben hing von diesem hässlichen Ding ab.  
„Sieh mich an!", befahl der Lord. Severus sah ihn an, mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen. Haardünne weiße Schlangen sprossen aus Voldemorts Kinn und bewegten sich züngelnd nach unten, auf Snape zu. Das freigesetzte Adrenalin peitschte durch seinen Körper und Panik vertrieb den pochenden Kopfschmerz.  
„Auf deiner Schulter sitzt eine Biene." Ein Auge über dem imposanten Bart zwinkerte ihm freundlich zu.

_Severus versuchte zu schlucken, aber es gab keine Spucke, die er hätte schlucken können. Immerhin bin ich nicht tot. __  
_  
„Vergiss nicht, was du mir schuldest. Ich habe dich damals aufgenommen, als du allein und verzweifelt warst…", sagten zwei Stimmen synchron.  
In Snape setzte jedes Denken aus. Diesem Grauen nur schnell ein Ende bereiten! Als er gerade nach seinem Zauberstab greifen wollte, jedoch nur ein gebrauchtes Taschentuch ertastete, veränderte sich die Umgebung.  
„Albus, dein Amüsement ist unangebracht! Als der Lord versuchte, mir die Biene von der Schulter zu fegen, brachte er mich beinahe ums Eck."  
Der Schulleiter saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und schmunzelte, wie fast bei jeder Gelegenheit.  
Snape wagte einen Seitenblick auf die Biene auf seiner Schulter. „Was will sie von mir?"  
„Frag sie doch einfach, Severus! Freundlich, selbstverständlich! Bedenke, die Liebe, die du aufbringst, verändert alles um dich herum. Liebe kann Neues erschaffen, Böses unterjochen und vernichten."  
Wie sehr ich ihn hasse! Ich hasse ihn!

_Aber das kühle Nass auf seiner Stirn und seinen Lippen fühlte sich gut an. Erfrischend. Mehr, mehr. Nein, bitte nicht aufhören!__  
_  
„Ich höre nicht auf, dich zu verfolgen, bis du dein Verbrechen wieder rückgängig machst", sagte die Biene. Eine seltsame Biene. Sie stand aufrecht auf zwei Beinen mit großen Plattfüßen. Ihr Gesicht trug eindeutig menschliche Züge und es wurde von einem widerwärtig gelben Haarschopf umrahmt. Momentan schien sie äußerst verärgert und hatte ihre Arme vor der gelb-schwarz gestreiften Brust verschränkt.  
Snape konnte nicht verhindern, dass ganz intensiv das schlechte Gewissen in ihm aufwallte.  
„Von welchem Verbrechen konkret sprichst du?", fragte er mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Vorsicht.  
Sieh es dir an, sieh es dir an, sieh es dir an…, hallte es noch lange in ihm nach. Wenn es doch nur so leicht ginge. Trotz seiner weit ausholenden Schritte bewegte er sich keinen Millimeter vom Fleck. Die Biene, die ihm durch den Verbotenen Wald voran geflogen war, drohte aus seinem Blickfeld zu verschwinden. Er konnte weder nach vorne, wo ein Verbrechen, das er begangen haben soll, auf ihn wartete – tief in seinem Inneren war er sich seiner Schuld längst bewusst –, noch konnte er zurück, zu einem Abgrund, der ungleich tiefer war.  
Von Dornen zerschunden fiel er endlich auf der gut verborgenen Lichtung auf die Knie. Das Haar klebte auf der schweißnassen Stirn.  
„Maja, da bist du ja endlich!"  
„Flip!"  
Snape schärfte seinen Blick und sah – nichts anders hatte er erwartet – einen Grashüpfer mit einem großen Zylinder auf dem Kopf.  
„Flip, ich habe ihn gleich mitgebracht!", sagte die Biene, die ganz offensichtlich Maja hieß, und deutete auf den Tränkemeister.  
„Ob das eine gute Idee war", sagte der Grashüpfer und maß ihn mit einem misstrauischen Blick. Snape spürte, dass die Antipathie auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte, obwohl er den Grund nicht unmittelbar erklären konnte. „Er sieht nicht besonders vertrauenerweckend aus, wenn du mich fragst. Ihn umgibt so etwas Dunkles… Er hat fettige Haare, schiefe Zähne – ich traue ihm nicht."  
Der Kerl geht mir auf die Nerven. Ich hasse arrogante Schnösel, die sich zu viel einbilden!  
„Jetzt hör schon auf, Flip!", die Biene hatte wieder ihre Kampfstellung mit den verschränkten Armen eingenommen. „Ja, er hat in der Vergangenheit Fehler begangen, aber jeder hat eine zweite Chance verdient. Er kann uns helfen, nein, NUR er kann es! Vertrau ihm, Dumbledore vertraut ihm auch."  
Mit der Schreibfeder, die er diesmal anstatt seines Zauberstabes aus dem Ärmel zog, konnte er diesen Idioten bedauerlicherweise nicht umnieten. Stumm, denn kein Wort wollte über seine Lippen kommen, konnte er nichts anders tun, als ohnmächtig dem Schauspiel zu folgen.  
„Flip, hol doch mal Willi her!" Der Grashüpfer mit dem überdimensionalen schwarzen Ungetüm am Kopf warf einen letzten verachtenden Blick auf Snape und verschwand im Dickicht, tauchte sogleich wieder auf und zog ein anderes Insekt an der Hand auf die Lichtung.  
„Flip, mein treuer Diener, wo führst du mich hin?", fragte es gebieterisch, wobei ein Lispeln die scheinbar erwünschte Wirkung ein wenig beeinträchtigte.  
In welche Party bin ich da nur geraten?  
Willi war schwer übersehbar eine Biene, an der jedoch alles Gelbe schwarz gefärbt war, selbst die Flügel, die ein wenig an einen Umhang erinnerten. Der rotbraune Haarschopf schien bei den Verwandlungsversuchen einfach vergessen worden zu sein.  
„Sind meine Anhänger vollzählig anwesend? Ah, Maja, hast du dich endlich entschieden, auf die richtige Seite zu wechseln? Auf die Seite der Macht!"  
Maja rollte mit den Augen. Eine bekannte Geste, Snape konnte sie momentan nur nicht einordnen. Aber wo genau war das Problem? Snape holte aus und ließ seine Hand auf die schwarze Biene niedersausen. Ein gekreischtes „Halt!" stoppte ihn in letzter Sekunde.  
„Das ist Willi, mein Freund", schrie die Kleine. „Mein bester Freund, beziehungsweise war er das. Denn jetzt erkenne ich ihn nicht wieder. Er mag nicht der Hellste sein, ist gefräßig und faul, aber…"  
„Das war gar nicht nett, Maja! Ich werde dich bestrafen müssen."  
„Ach, halt doch die Klappe, Willi!", fauchte Maja. „Er hat an deiner blöden Rose genascht, Snape! Sie ist giftig und böse! Sie ist dein Werk! Ich will meinen Freund wieder zurück und du musst diese Blume zerstören!"  
Snape hätte ja gerne über die Chuzpe dieser Biene, ihm Befehle zu erteilen, gelacht, aber wie sie da so stand und auf ihn herabblickte, die Hände in die Hüfte gestemmt, war schon recht imponierend.  
Irgendwie konnte er das Problem an der Sache ja verstehen, auch wenn er Flip und Willi, vielleicht auch diese nervende Maja, sehr gerne mit einem sauberen Avada erledigt hätte, die Rose war eine Gefahr. Eine einzelne böse Biene brachte keinen Schaden, aber ganze Völker? Er musste was unternehmen, er musste, er musste…

Schwung holen und mit einem Schritt zwanzig Meter überfliegen, aufsetzten, abdrücken und wieder durch die Luft sausen, den kühlen Wind im Gesicht. Er jagte zurück durch den Wald und genoss die Leichtigkeit, mit der er über Büsche und umgefallene Baumriesen flog. So sehr, dass er fast Bane, den Zentaur, umgerannt hätte, der sich ihm in den Weg gestellt hatte.  
Dieser fasste ihn scharf ins Auge. Snape empfand Respekt gegenüber diesem Wesen. Woher der nun wieder kam, war ihm schleierhaft. Wie ein Schuljunge wartete er, bis er die Worte, die Bane sorgfältig abzuwägen schien, empfangen durfte. Es war ein Jammer, in den ungeeignetsten Situationen verlor er die Fähigkeit zu sprechen.  
„Suche nach dem Ursprung, Snape! Geh dort hin, wo alles seinen Anfang genommen hat. Hol dir etwas von dieser Klarheit, lass es fließen."  
Sicher, nichts einfacher als das.  
„Danke", entschlüpfte es Snape, der sich gar nicht darüber freuen konnte, plötzlich seine Sprache wiedergefunden zu haben. „Und was soll das heißen?"  
Bane legte den Kopf etwas schief. „Dieses Rätsel wirst du selbst lösen müssen", sagte er nur, bevor er im Dunkel des Waldes verschwand.  
Ein Rätsel, ich hasse Rätsel. Mein ganzes Leben ist ein Rätsel. Warum nur immer ich?

_„Warum nur immer er? Hat er denn nicht schon genug durchmachen müssen?" Die Stimme drang gedämpft zu ihm durch. Gemurmel. Und wieder ein nasses Tuch auf seiner Stirn. Wie wohl das tat. Eine Hand, die über seine Wange strich. „Er hat noch immer hohes Fieber, kann man da nichts machen? Ich möchte ihn nicht verlieren, wo ich ihn doch gerade erst gefunden habe." Die Stimme klang verzweifelt. Sie konnte unmöglich ihm, dem Verwerflichen, gelten. __  
_

Wo doch die Aasgeier schon über ihm kreisten und nur darauf warteten bis er verreckte. Ein Aasgeier war enorm groß. Der große Vogel drehte seine Runden und senkte sich dabei langsam tiefer. Jemand winkte ihm zu.  
„Albus, was macht du auf einem Aasgeier?"  
„Das ist ein Thestral, mein Junge. Sieh nur genau hin!"  
„Ich weiß, dass das ein Thestral ist", sagte Snape etwas beleidigt. Diese kuschelpädagogische Art, die Albus speziell für ihn reserviert zu haben schien, ging ihm gegen den Strich. Was halfen die vielen Worte, die er zurzeit zur Verfügung hatte, wenn er sie in einem zahnlosen Mund formen musste? Verzweiflung ergriff ihn, als seine Zunge über die blanken Kieferknochen glitt. Das musste wegen Albus sein. Er versuchte diese Unterhaltung so würdevoll wie möglich zu einem raschen Ende zu bringen. „Theftrale find auch eine Art von Aafgeier, wenn du mich fragft. Waf willft du von mir?" Die Gewissheit, dass Dumbledore ihn nie ohne eine Absicht aufsuchte, drängte sich mit aller Klarheit auf. Keine Spur mehr vom liebevollen Großvater mit langem weißen Bart.  
„Schalte das Goldene Trio ein! Hol Granger, Potter und Weasley dazu! Du wirst sie brauchen."  
„Niemals!"  
„Granger hat in fünf Fächern promoviert, und Potter und Weasley sind fähige Auroren. Du wirst es allein nicht schaffen…"  
Und wie ich es alleine schaffen werde! Ich zeige es dir, dachte Snape trotzig.

„Es ist eine Ehre für mich, helfen zu können!" Maja stand artig im Eingangsbereich von Snapes Arbeitsräumen und betrat ein Reich voller Pergamentrollen und Büchern erst auf seinen Wink hin. Der Tränkemeister lag mit seiner Vermutung, dass sich diese Schüchternheit schnell legen würde, goldrichtig. Maja hatte sich alsbald tief in die Bücherberge vergraben, drückte dem anfänglichen Chaos ihr eigenes Ordnungssystem auf, beurteilte nach Wichtigkeit, schuf Pfade durch einen Urwald von Fachliteratur und bekritzelte Stapel von Pergamenten mit ihren Anmerkungen – mit seinen Federn. Sie war ein Eindringling, aber er hatte keine Möglichkeit, sich dagegen zu wehren. Ins Schicksal ergeben nahm er auch diese weitere Prüfung einfach zur Kenntnis. Es brach eine intensive Zeit des Forschens an. Und Snape genoss sie sogar, diese friedliche Zeit. Das konzentrierte Arbeiten legte einen Tarnumhang über seine eigenen Gedanken.  
„ Die Staubgefäße – der schwarzmagische Trank muss vor allem dort stark gespeichert sein."  
„Wenn wir jede einzelne Zutat umkehren?"  
„Das ist genauso eindimensional gedacht, wie Willi mit dem ‚Finite Incantatem' zu helfen."  
Runen, Symbole, altertümliche Abbildungen bildeten einen Strudel, der Snape erfasste und ihm kaum Luft zum Atmen bot. Alte Tränkemeister wedelten mahnend mit den Fingern, während seine eigenen seltene Zutaten verarbeiteten. Stimmen flüsterten in fremden Sprachen, Sonnen- und Mondlicht blendeten ihn in schneller Abfolge, sodass die Umgebung ständig ihre schwammigen Konturen veränderte. Mit größter Mühe heftete Snape seinen Blick auf Majas Flügel, die die Biene lässig über die Lehne des ledernen Sessels hängen ließ. Wie unglaublich zerbrechlich und kraftvoll zugleich sie wirkten. Snape hätte sie gerne berührt.  
„Ich müsste in die Zellstruktur der Rose eindringen, noch bevor…"  
„..Du-weißt-schon-wer sie im großen Stile kultiviert!" Die Biene nickte verstehend.  
„Genau!", sagte er abwesend. Sie hatte sich ihm zugewandt und ihr Anblick fesselte seine Aufmerksamkeit, als würde er sie das erste Mal richtig sehen. Sein Herzschlag geriet außer Kontrolle, wie so ziemlich alles in letzter Zeit. Die feine Röte auf ihren Wangen machte sich ausgesprochen gut auf der zarten gelben Haut und in ihren Augen leuchtete ein waches Feuer. Snapes Blick wanderte zu ihrem Mund … diesem wunderschönen lippenlosen Mund. Das war der sinnlichste und breiteste Strich, der je ein Gesicht geziert hat. Als sie sich dann noch gedankenversunken in den unteren Rand biss, durchströmte Snape eine befremdliche Erregung. Er senkte rasch die Augen und starrte verwirrt in das Buch auf seinem Schoß.  
„Du bist völlig überarbeitet!", hauchte plötzlich ihre Stimme von hinten in sein Ohr. Ein Fühler kitzelte seine Stirn, was ihm ein Lächeln entlockte. Zwei warme Hände legten sich auf seine versteinerte Nackenmuskulatur und begannen sie sanft zu kneten. Majas Bemühungen brachten nur stellenweise den erwünschten Erfolg. Atemlos umrundete er den Stuhl und zog die Biene an sich. Seine Hände wanderten über ihre runde Taille. Ihre Oberfläche fühlte sich so unglaublich weich an. Endlich konnten seine Finger auch die Flügel erkunden, die schon länger das Objekt seiner Begierde waren. Ihr zitternder Atem und der fiebrige Ausdruck in ihren Augen ermutigten ihn. Er drückte sie fester an sich. Maja legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Ihre hitzigen Leiber schienen in Flammen zu stehen. Dieser Mund, er wollte ihn küssen…  
„Bei Uranos armen Gemächt und Gaias dickem Hintern!" Das Liebespaar fuhr erschrocken auseinander.  
Albus! Wo, wie, wann war er erschienen?  
„Mythologie? Was haben die alten Griechen damit zu tun?"  
„Das solltest du Bane fragen! Der kennt sich aus", sagte Albus.  
Wie schön, dass sich wenigstens eine Sache bereits erledigt hat. Bücher, Bücher, und noch mehr Bücher… Hie und da ein intensiver Blick, ein warmes Lächeln, sanfte Berührungen. Merlin, sie war so heiß und er wollte sie – augenblicklich. Hier vorm Kamin zwischen all den Büchern. Pfeif auf Voldemort und die Rose.  
Den Ursprung suchen. Wo alles seinen Anfang genommen hat. Das hat Bane gesagt.  
„Ich denke, ich weiß, wo wir hingehen müssen", sagte sie. Snape wusste sofort, dass sie zum gleichen Schluss wie er gekommen war. Zur Quelle des Hydros, der Urgottheit, war es ein weiter Weg. Aber der schien ihm noch viel zu kurz, denn sie ging ihn mit ihm. Er fühlte sich so schwerelos. Glücklich. Er hielt sie umfangen und apparierte ein großes Stück, dann wieder schloss sie ihn in ihre Arme, spannte ihre Flügel und flog mit ihm über Berge und Täler. Er lachte laut, so frei fühlte er sich. Die Todesser, die sie immer wieder vom Boden aus beschossen, riefen ihnen wüste Beschimpfungen nach, wenn Maja mit Leichtigkeit ihren Flüchen auswich. Einmal hatte er sogar das Glück und konnte Voldemort auf seinem Glatzkopf spucken.  
Die mythische Quelle lag gut verborgen und blieb lange für sie unauffindbar. Aber Snape mochte keine einzelne der Nächte im Zweimannzelt missen. Sie lachten und scherzten, waren ausgelassen wie Kinder. Eine Zeit der Sorglosigkeit brach an, weit weg von Großbritannien, dem Lord, der Schuld… Nur sie, die Biene an seiner Seite, allein zählte. Nach einem langen Marsch massierte er ihre schönen gelben Füße, lutschte daran, sie kämmte ihm nach einem windigen Tag das seidige Haar und verflocht es zu einem Zopf. Er seufzte, weil das grelle Morgenlicht die Nacht zu früh beendete.

_Seine Lider flatterten. Das Licht blendete ihn.__  
__„Schnell, er wacht auf, er wacht auf!" Eine vertraute Stimme. Ein vertrauter Atem, der ihm übers Gesicht strich.__  
__„Liebster?" __  
__Liebster? Er zwang sich die Augen so weit zu öffnen, dass er durch seine Wimpern verschwommen Schemen wahrnehmen konnte. Gelbe Schemen. Die Kraft reichte einfach nicht aus.__  
_  
Alles geriet durcheinander. Farben, Zeit, Orte, Kreaturen … ein einziger wilder Wirbel. Nichts davon konnte er fassen und näher betrachten. Wie gerne hätte er einen Stupor verwendet. Er beugte sich über ein kleines Rinnsal, das in alle Spektralfarben gebrochen glitzerte.  
„Wir müssen auf das Fläschchen besonders gut aufpassen!" Ja, das müssen wir.  
Die magische Flüssigkeit tröpfelte in den Kessel, der für einen Augenblick weiß aufglühte. Prachtvoll. Einhornblut, Phönixtränen, Lilienstaub… Snape spürte die Erhabenheit des Moments. Gebannt lauschte er in sein Inneres. Lange verschüttete Gefühle stiegen empor und strahlten im neuen Glanz. Vergessen die Nöte und Selbstzweifel. Das musste der Trank sein, der alles von dem reinigte, was nicht dorthin gehörte. Er spürte eine neue Ausgewogenheit in sich, in der alles an seinem Platz war.

Aber jetzt tat ihm die dichte Spannung, die Ruhe vor dem Sturm, körperlich fast weh. Im Gebüsch um Malfoy Manor hockten dunkle, wispernde Gestalten. Was machten die vielen Menschen hier? Albus zwinkerte nur lächelnd, seinen Zauberstab im Anschlag. Da waren Auroren. Tonks, Kingsley, Potter, Moody und dutzende andere. Und Maja.  
„Maja, es ist viel zu gefährlich hier für dich! Halte dich heraus!" Angst, Angst, Angst.  
„Wir sind so viele, eine kleine Armee, und gut vorbereitet auf die Schlacht. Mir geschieht schon nichts. Ich finde die Rose und vernichte sie mit unserem Trank. Willi hat er doch auch geholfen", sagte sie beruhigend, stahl sich aber doch noch schnell einen Kuss, der ihn wieder zweifeln ließ. Bitte, lass das kein Abschiedskuss sein. Bunte Blitze, Geschrei, stürzende Körper und mittendrin Voldemort, der mit der Schwarzen Rose zwischen den Zähnen, durch die feindlichen Reihen tänzelte. Dann ein heftiger Schmerz im Rücken. Alles wurde schwarz.

„Bist du wach?"  
Weiß nicht.  
„Ich bin's!"  
Snape schlug die Augen auf, sah direkt in Majas besorgtes Gesicht, und ließ sie wieder zugleiten.  
„Nicht wieder einschlafen! Ich bin's, Hermine!"  
Hermine, Hermine… Hermine?  
Jetzt ließen sich die Augen schon leichter öffnen – und Teufel, sie stand da tatsächlich.  
„Miss Granger?"  
„Miss Granger?", fragte die junge Frau zaghaft nach.  
„Ja, Miss Granger, oder haben Sie in der Zwischenzeit geheiratet?"  
Sie blickte sich verzweifelt um. Da stand ja noch wer am Fuße seines Bettes.  
„Willi!", rief Snape erschrocken aus. Ron blickte ihn schuldbewusst an. „Sir, tut mir leid, dass ich Ihnen solche Probleme gemacht habe." Jemand legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Flip! Mit dem schwarzen Etwas auf dem Kopf. „Danke, Sir, dass sie meinem Freund im Schlachtgetümmel das Leben retteten", sagte Harry.  
„Das muss eine vorübergehende Amnesie sein. Und er ist verwirrt." Hermine beugte sich nah zu ihm hinunter. „Weißt du denn gar nichts mehr von den letzten Wochen, Liebster? Sieh mich an, du kannst unsere gemeinsame Zeit doch nicht vergessen haben."  
Tatsächlich. Bei näherer Betrachtung erfasste ihn eine tiefe Vertrautheit. Er ahnte, dass er schon irgendwann einmal jeden Zentimeter dieses Gesichtes, dieses Körpers erkundet hatte. Er legte seine Hand auf ihre Wange und da war er sich gewiss, dass sie Recht hatte. Zeit, er brauchte einfach noch ein wenig Zeit, um sich zu erinnern.  
„Wo sind denn deine entzückenden Fühler geblieben? Die standen dir wirklich hervorragend", sagte er mit entrücktem Lächeln, bevor er einmal richtig tief durchatmete.  
„Dann war also alles nur ein Traum, die Schlacht, die schwarze Rose..."  
„Kein Traum", sagte Hermine mitfühlend. „Wir haben gewonnen! Es gab die Schlacht genauso wie die Schwarze Rose, die nun nicht mehr existiert!"  
Als Snape sie anstarrte, fügte sie hinzu: „Du hast noch Fieber. Hab ein wenig Geduld mit dir!"  
Wie konnte er nur unauffällig danach fragen, ohne dass man ihn für verrückt erklärte?  
„Hermine, ähm, dir sind in letzter Zeit nicht zufällig eine, oder zwei … nun, komische Bienen aufgefallen?"  
„Meinen Sie uns?"  
Snape fuhr herum.  
„Wir sind nicht komisch, wir sind magisch, Professor", sagte Maja.  
Auf seinem Nachttisch stand das Goldene ... also, das andere Trio. Maja, Willi und Flip. Winzig klein.  
„Willi ist übrigens wieder ganz gesund! Danke"  
Snape schloss die Augen und entschied, sich noch für eine Weile in die wohlige Schwärze einer Ohnmacht zurückzuziehen.


	23. Tales of a ghost

**Einen wunderschönen Sonntag wünsche ich allen Lesern! Das schreit nach einem gemütlichen, ausgedehnten und ungesunden Frühstück —****  
****Und natürlich dem richtigem Lesestoff!****  
****Ehhhh woilllaahhh, wie der Franzose zu sagen pflegt.****  
****Haut rein!****  
**

Sandy hat eine freie Arbeit für Euch.

www. fanfiktion. de/u/Fantasygirl98

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Prosa-Beitrag**

**Autor:** Fantasygirl98 alias Sandy. Ergo: Meins! Alles meins! *-*  
**Specialthanks to...**Meine Zwillingsschwester im Herzen Maria für die Hilfe beim Brainstorming, Sasa für die Organisation und der Rest des Rudels für die tollen Kalender jedes Jahr. :3

**Tales of a ghost - die Geschichte eines Geistes  
**  
Es war noch nicht lange her, da war Orgelspieler noch ein hoch angesehener, geistlicher Beruf. Es war auch sicherlich noch nicht allzu lange her, dass Richard eingeschlafen war, um nicht mehr zu erwachen. Sie hatten ihn zu Grabe getragen und er hatte das Geschaukel im Sarg gespürt. Oder vielleicht doch eher erahnt und von außen miterlebt? Er fühlte nichts mehr, seine Nerven waren taub und sein Herz stand still. Und doch war er fast seekrank von dem fürchterlichen Geschaukel geworden und hatte die vollkommene Dunkelheit gefürchtet, die ihn nach der Trauerfeier umschloss. Und als er daran dachte, dass er nun irgendwo auf halbem Wege in Gottes Hand stecken geblieben war, packte ihn erst Panik und dann der Wille, es auszutesten.

Mit aller Kraft konzentrierte er sich darauf, das Tageslicht wieder sehen zu können – und wurde ruckartig an die Oberfläche gezogen. Ein stummer Schrei wollte seine Lippen verlassen, aber er hatte keine physische Stimme mehr. Und das einzige, was er an menschlichen Empfindungen spürte, war Schmerz; purer Schmerz überall in seinem Körper. Er stand mitten in der Sonne, katapultierte sich mit einem Satz zurück drei Meter an den nächsten Baum – eine Birke auf dem alten Kirchenfriedhof – in den Schatten und fühlte gar nichts mehr. Verwirrt die Stirn in Falten gelegt machte er einen Schritt nach vorne und stellte fest, dass er schwebte, anstatt wie jeder normale Mensch auch festen Schrittes auf dem Boden zu stehen. Auch einen Schatten besaß er nicht, genauso wenig wie die Fähigkeit, etwas anzufassen. Skeptisch eine Augenbraue hochgezogen fragte sich der erfahrene Orgelspieler, ob er nur einen besonders lebhaften Traum hatte oder ob der Teufel mit ihm spielte, bevor er ihn zu sich holen würde. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich und schienen nicht mehr zur Ruhe kommen zu wollen. War es das also, was so viele Priester zu erklären versuchten? Das Leben nach dem Tod?

Ein braunes Herbstblatt segelte vor seiner Nase zu Boden, abgestorben und tot. Und doch übte es einen gewissen Zauber aus, zusammen mit den vielen tausend anderen Blättern, die im sanften Wind über den Friedhof tanzten. Das gelbliche Abendlicht machte den Augenblick perfekt und wäre es wert gewesen, für die Ewigkeit festgehalten zu werden. Der Geist verspürte das kindliche Bedürfnis, mit den Füßen in den Blättern zu rascheln und das Licht zu genießen.  
Aber ein erneuter Schritt nach vorne – wieder in den Sonnenschein – ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Es fühlte sich an als würde er verbrennen und er hätte schwören können, dass es zischte wie bei einem verdampfenden Wassertropfen auf einem heißen Stein. Also vertrug er als Geist wirklich keine Sonne.  
Fluchend zog er sich in die Schatten zurück. Und genau dort sollte er für die nächsten Jahrhunderte auch bleiben: im Schutz der Schatten.

Er hatte das Zeitgefühl über die Jahrzehnte schon längst verloren, da passierte es ihm eines Tages im Herbst, dass er Materielles wieder anfassen konnte, anstatt durch es hindurch zu greifen wie normal. Auch seine Form waberte und verschwamm nicht mehr, er hatte wieder feste Konturen und war trotzdem noch ein Geist. Doch warum diese Änderungen nach all den Jahren? War er auf dem Weg ins Jenseits oder wieder zurück ins Leben? Und wer bestimmte überhaupt, zu was er als Geist fähig war? Fragen über Fragen... Und wie schon immer, wenn er den Kopf zu voll hatte, half nur eins: Musik.

Fest entschlossen betrat er die Kirche, die sich noch immer nicht verändert hatte. Der grobe Stein der Wände wurde von kunstvollen Buntglasfenstern unterbrochen, durch die das Licht der Sonne schien und sie strahlen ließ. Der alte Geist mied die Sonnenflecken auf dem Boden möglichst und tänzelte durch die Schatten, den Mittelgang entlang, zur Orgel hin – zu seiner Orgel. Ein Lächeln zierte sein faltiges Gesicht und niemand sah ihn. Es waren Menschen in neumodischen Kleidern und Anzügen da, Herren mit würdevoller Haltung wie er selbst sie bevorzugte und Damen in Kleidern ohne Korsett oder besonders breite Röcke. Merkwürdig... Wie viel Zeit war vergangen, seit er das letzte Mal Luft geatmet und wirklich gelebt hatte?  
Nur ein kleines Mädchen von vielleicht fünf Jahren riss erschrocken die Augen auf und zupfte am Kleid ihrer Mutter, die grade an einem Seitenaltar niederkniete und den Rosenkranz herunterbetete. Freundlich nickte der Orgelspieler dem Mädchen zu und schlüpfte zwischen den Sonnenstrahlen hindurch. Die Treppe zur Empore mit der großen schlichten Orgel schwebte er mit erwartungsvoll glänzenden Augen hinauf.

Die Kirche leerte sich nach und nach, es musste bereits früher Abend sein, kurz bevor die Sonne ihre letzten goldenen Strahlen auf die Erde schickte und dann hinter dem Horizont versank. Die weißen Marmorsäulen, die die hohe Decke trugen, erstrahlten in warmen Feuerfarben, die Schatten reckten ihre Finger in die Seitennischen und auf die vielen Statuen und Bilder. Der Augenblick bezauberte den Geist so sehr, dass er ihn am liebsten für immer festgehalten hätte. Und mit genau dieser Stimmung und einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht fing er an, zu spielen. Das vertraute Gefühl der Tasten unter seinen Fingern und die melodischen Töne der alten Orgel gaben ihm das Gefühl, wieder am Leben zu sein, auch wenn er schon so viele Jahrzehnte tot war. Die Melodie hatte sich schon damals in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt und ihm war jedes Mal das Herz aufgegangen, wenn der Chor dazu gesungen hatte. Die vielen Messen, Gottesdienste und Konzerte der Chöre... Oh ja, wie gut sie ihm in Erinnerung geblieben waren...  
Wie von selbst schloss er die Augen und atmete tief ein. Fast konnte er den Weihrauch riechen, der die Sinne benebelte und so viel besser war als das Zeug, was die alten Männer sonst pafften. Früher hatte er den typischen Geruch des heiligen Rauches noch hier oben an der Orgel in die Nase bekommen. Die Erinnerungen daran waren verblasst im Laufe der Jahrzehnte, wie der Weihrauch sich auch immer mit der Zeit aufgelöst hatte. Die fernen Stimmen, die die lateinischen Stücke sangen, waren mehr eine Erinnerung als alle andere, und doch war es ihm, als wäre er wieder lebendig und die Stimmen real.

Und mitten in dieser Harmonie, die er da spielte, sank sein Finger auf einmal in ein Loch, wo eine Taste hätte sein sollen. Erschrocken hielt der Organist inne und besah sich die Stelle näher. Tatsächlich fehlte dort eine weiße Taste und somit ein Ton in der Vollkommenheit seiner geliebten Orgel. Unverschämtheit! Wer hatte diese Taste entfernt? Und warum kümmerte sich niemand darum, dass eine neue Taste eingesetzt wurde?  
Ärgerlich glitt sein Blick über die gesamte Orgel in all ihrer Pracht und bewunderte sie mal wieder. Wie es schien, fehlte außer dieser Taste nichts – und dennoch war es ein Makel in der Perfektion.

„Ein Makel in der Perfektion... Jaja, von den alten Angewohnheiten kommt man einfach nicht los, nicht wahr? Weißt Du jetzt, warum Du noch in dieser Welt wandelst, alter Perfektionist?"  
Er fuhr herum und hätte er noch ein Herz, es hätte vor Schock aufgeregt geklopft und sich beinahe selbst überholt. Da saß ein weiterer Geist auf dem Geländer der Empore, die Arme verschränkt und den Mund zu einem spöttischen Lächeln verzogen. Sein Gesicht war grau und zerfurcht, überhaupt war keine Farbe an ihm. Der ramponierte Anzug, ehemals edel und rein, war tiefschwarz und mit Staubspuren verunreinigt, der ebenfalls schwarze Zylinder eingedellt und irgendwie verknittert und seine Haut war grau wie die Asche im erloschenen Herdfeuer.  
„Was, beim barmherzigen Vater, wagt Ihr es Euch, mich so erschrecken?!", fuhr ihn der Organist an, aber anstatt der eindrucksvollen, lauten Stimme aus Lebzeiten hörte er sich jetzt eher an wie Schmirgelpapier. Außerdem spürte er die Stimme mehr in seinem Kopf als dass sie physisch klang, was wohl am Fehlen der Stimmbänder lag. Manchmal vergaß er ganz, dass er nur aus nebelartiger Substanz bestand und nicht mehr aus Fleisch und Blut.

„Oh, erkennt Ihr mich nicht, wo Ihr doch so viele wertvolle Stunden Eures Lebens mit auf mich schimpfen verbracht habt?", fragte sein Gegenüber mit überrascht gehobenen Augenbrauen. Nun war der Organist endgültig verwirrt.  
„Wir kannten uns?"  
„Allerdings, das taten wir. Ich war der Kapellmeister und Ihr der Orgelspieler, wir haben gezwungenermaßen viel zusammengearbeitet und konnten uns nie wirklich leiden. Aber bewundert habe ich Eure Fähigkeiten an diesem wundervollen Instrument trotzdem immer... Habt Ihr Eure Erinnerungen an Lebzeiten gänzlich verloren?", erklärte der ältere Geist ehrlich interessiert. Der Organist schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Gänzlich nicht, nein... Ich erinnere mich an das Hochgefühl, wenn der Knabenchor hier gesungen hat und diese wunderbare Orgel die schönsten Töne dazu von sich gegeben hat, unter meinen Fingern natürlich. Ich kann mich auch nicht an Euch erinnern, weiß der Herr warum. Aber meine Identität, mein Name und meine Vergangenheit... Das ist alles weg. Komischerweise trauere ich dem nie nach, nur meinen Namen würde ich gerne wieder wissen."  
„Richard Brown war Euer Name, nie wirklich bekannt bis zu Eurem Tod... Ich erinnere mich noch; es war ein seltsamer Fall. Ihr seid beim Orgelspielen einfach vom Hocker gefallen und wart sofort tot. Bis heute weiß niemand, woran Ihr gestorben seid. Vielleicht war es einfach zu viel Stress für Euer altes Herz. Euer Nachfolger war ein junger Bursche, der noch viel ungeschickter an der Orgel war und nie wirklich an Eure Künste heran kam. Er lernte dazu und irgendwann wurde er in eine andere Gemeinde verlegt... Da fehlte die Taste schon, ich war schon lange tot und beobachtete das Geschehen still und ohne einzugreifen. Das dürfen wir Geister ohnehin nicht. Sagt, warum ist Eure Seele noch hier? Warum ruht Ihr nicht auf ewig in Frieden?"  
Ganz ehrlich; Richard wusste die Antwort nicht. Richard... Das war also sein Name. Ja, irgendwo im hintersten Winkel seines Gedächtnisses regte sich etwas bei dem Klang des Namens. Es fühlte sich richtig an. Die Taste... Ja, er war Perfektionist. Vielleicht musste er ja einfach eine neue Taste – oder gleich die alte – finden und jemanden dazu bringen, sie einzusetzen, damit er ruhen konnte? Schließlich ging es hier um die Orgel, die er sein Leben lang schon geliebt hatte! Er äußerte seine Überlegung vorsichtig, schließlich hatte er keine Ahnung von der Logik des Todes und dessen, was danach kam. Sein Gegenüber nickte nachdenklich und sah ihn prüfend an.

„Durchaus eine nicht dumme Idee... Fragt sich jetzt nur, wo die dumme Taste abgeblieben ist. Ich habe ja den Verdacht, dass der Neue an unserer Orgel die Taste genommen hat. Er kam mir von Anfang an ein wenig merkwürdig vor. So nebenbei – kann es sein, dass heute Euer hundertster Todestag ist? Ihr könnt die Orgel berühren und spielen, als wäret Ihr aus Fleisch und Blut, wozu ein normaler Geist nicht im Stande ist. Nur am hundertsten, zweihundertsten, dreihundertsten... – Nun, ihr wisst was ich meine – Todestag kann ein Geist Dinge berühren, Verwandte und Nachkommen besuchen..." Scheinbar gelangweilt wedelte der Kapellmeister mit einer Hand. Richard war verwirrt. Wenn dem so war, mussten tatsächlich schon exakt hundert Jahre vergangen sein, seit er das letzte Mal geatmet hatte. Das konnte nicht sein, so viel Zeit war doch noch sicher nicht vergangen! Oder...? Anscheinend spiegelte sich seine Verwirrung und der Unglaube in seinem Blick wieder, denn der Geist des Kapellmeisters fing grollend an zu lachen und meinte: „Na, überrascht? Kein Zeitgefühl mehr? Euch sind wahrhaft viele menschliche Eigenschaften abhanden gekommen... Passt nur auf, dass Euer Kopf dort bleibt, wo er hingehört; der verschwindet am liebsten bei Geistern. Besonders bei solchen, die durch die Enthauptung gestorben sind. Aber soweit ich weiß, war das bei Euch ja nicht der Fall. Na, man wird sehen... Auf bald, alter Perfektionist!" Und mit diesen Worten löste sich der Geist einfach in Luft auf. Zugegeben, Richard kam sich ein wenig veräppelt vor. Aber gleichzeitig hatte er jetzt einen Anhaltspunkt, was Zeit, seinen Tod und den Verbleib der Taste anging. Und so machte er sich auf den Weg, um seinen Nachfolger zu suchen... Und er hatte nur diesen einen Tag Zeit, bis er für die nächsten hundert Jahre wieder an die Kirche gebunden sein würde.

Der erste Hinweis, auf den Richard nach stundenlanger Suche im Stadtarchiv stieß, war ein Zeitungsartikel aus einer etwa zwanzig Jahre alten Zeitung. Sie war gelblich angelaufen und spröde, aber noch immer lesbar. Und das war die Hauptsache. Die Zeitung hatte er im Archiv der Bibliothek gefunden, in die er sich geschlichen hatte- was eigentlich völlig unnötig war, da ihn sowieso niemand sehen konnte, aber an seinem 100. Todestag wollte er kein Risiko eingehen.

Das Schwarzweißfoto über dem Artikel zeigte einen Mann von vielleicht 60 Jahren im schwarzen Anzug und mit Zylinder, um den ein helles Band gebunden war. Der Mann lächelte nicht, im Gegenteil: Sein Gesicht war zerfurcht, alt und in Gleichgültigkeit gemeißelt. Aber der Artikel darunter war interessanter. Er berichtete vom Tod des Mannes, der niemand anderes als Richards Nachfolger war. Er war an einer Krankheit gestorben, die in dem Artikel nicht genannt wurde. In seinem Testament vermachte er seine wenigen Habseligkeiten seinem Neffen, der aber kurz nach dem Tod seines Onkels nach London umgezogen war. Die alte Wohnung des Organisten befand sich ganz in der Nähe der Stadt, in der alles für Richard seinen Anfang genommen hatte. Also würde er sich als aller erstes dorthin begeben. Bei Sonnenaufgang verließ er das Archiv.

Das Haus war alt, das merkte Richard beim Eintreten sofort. Staub lag überall und auf allem, in der Luft schwebte genug davon und jedes noch so fleißige Zimmermädchen wäre hieran verzweifelt, dessen war er sich sicher. Vielleicht, wenn er Glück hatte, spukte hier irgendwo noch der Geist seines Nachfolgers herum. Und wenn nicht... Nun, dann musste er weiter suchen.  
Er schwebte durch alle Räume, suchte alles ab und fand genau gar nichts. Irgendwann ließ er sich dann frustriert auf dem Boden nieder, ohne auch nur ein Staubkorn aufzuwirbeln. Es war doch zum Mäuse melken! Es musste doch irgendwo einen Hinweis geben, wo die fehlende Taste der Orgel abgeblieben war oder ob sein Nachfolger auch zum Geist geworden war! Da fiel sein Blick auf einen Brief unter der dicken Staubschicht. Einsam und vergessen lag er am Boden, zwischen einem umgekippten Tintenfass und einer leeren Whiskeyflasche. Eigentlich wollte Richard nicht die Post seines verstorbenen Nachfolgers lesen. Das war nicht recht und gehörte sich nicht, aber irgendwie zog ihn dieser Brief wie magisch an. Selbst durch den Staub der Jahrzehnte hindurch konnte er die säuberliche Schrift noch lesen, auch wenn hier und da ein Tintenfleck das angegilbte Papier verunstaltete.

Hochverehrter Mr. Brown,  
Ich hoffe, dass Sie das hier irgendwann lesen werden. Ich weiß, dass Sie noch nicht in Gottes Reich übergegangen sind, wenn ich schon längst meiner Krankheit erlegen bin. Woher, fragen Sie sich? Nun, ich habe Sie gesehen. Wie Sie des nachts draußen auf dem Friedhof standen und Ihr Grab betrachtet haben. Zuerst erlitt ich den Schock meines Lebens, aber dann... Ich habe nachgeforscht und alles an Material über Geister, Seelen und das Leben nach dem Tod zusammengetragen, was ich finden konnte. Und letztendlich kam ich zu der Erkenntnis, dass etwas Sie an diese Welt bindet, was sie nicht erledigen konnten, bevor sie das Zeitliche gesegnet haben. Und ich fragte mich, was das ist.  
Nun, wie Sie sicher wissen, bin ich Ihr Nachfolger. Der neue Organist in unserer schönen Kirche. Meine Neider sagen, ich sei nicht ansatzweise so gut, wie Sie es waren. Mag sein. Aber ich kenne die Orgel ebenso auswendig wie Sie und jeder vor Ihnen. Die eine Taste fehlt, richtig? Und zwar nicht erst seit gestern. Ich habe sie genommen. Aber das ist nicht der Grund, warum Sie noch hier sind. Sie wurden als Geist zurückgeschickt, weil Sie vor ihrem Tod noch einen letzten Wunsch hatten, den Ihnen niemand erfüllen konnte. Ich habe es von einem alten Bekannten von Ihnen erfahren; der Kapellmeister, dessen Namen ich mir einfach nicht merken kann. Und er meinte zu mir, dass Sie in einer Messe ein letztes Mal das Halleluja von Händel mit Orchester spielen wollten, auf der Orgel. Und um ihnen den Weg ins Jenseits zu zeigen, habe ich mir den Umweg über die fehlende Taste ausgedacht. Sie befindet sich in den Räumen des Priesters im alten Pfarrgemeindehaus am Platz vor der Kirche. Bringen Sie jemanden dazu, sie wieder einzubauen oder tun Sie es selber – und dann spielen Sie das Stück, das Ihnen so ans Herz gewachsen ist. In einer Messe. Ich weiß nicht, wann Sie diesen Brief hier lesen, aber am besten wäre es an Ihrem 100. Todestag. Und falls der schon vorbei ist – egal. Dann eben einfach so. Ich hoffe, dass Sie dann den Weg ins Paradies finden können.  
Hochachtungsvoll,  
Ihr Nachfolger Leopold Rheinhöfer

Richard schwirrte der Kopf. Dieser Leopold war gerissener und schlauer als er es erwartet hatte. Na, wenigstens wusste er jetzt, wo sich die Taste befand und wie er endlich Erlösung bekommen würde. Aber er musste sich noch heute an die Orgel setzen und sein Lieblingsstück unter allen Stücken, die er je gespielt hatte, in der Messe spielen. Aber die Menschen würden niemanden sehen... Das konnte er doch nicht machen! Sie würden alle einen Heidenschreck kriegen! Doch andererseits... Einen anderen Weg gab es anscheinend nicht.  
Also ab durch die Mitte.

Die Räumlichkeiten des Priesters waren verlassen, also war der Pastor grade dabei, die Sonntagsmesse vorzubereiten. Glück für Richard. Lautlos schwebte er durch die ordentlich eingerichtet Wohnung, dem Haus sah man die 300 Jahre, die es auf dem Buckel hatte, deutlich an. Ein altes, adrettes Fachwerkhaus, wie man es hier oft zu sehen bekam. Die gesamte Altstadt bestand aus solchen Häusern.  
So... und wo sollte er nun anfangen zu suchen? Der Pastor war sicher bald zurück und würde genau spüren, wenn er dann immer noch hier wäre. Die Menschen konnten ihn als Geist zwar nicht sehen, aber fühlen sehr wohl. Irgendwo im Menschen schien da immer noch der siebte Sinn für Übernatürliches zu stecken, bei manchen mehr, bei anderen weniger. Ein siebter Sinn zum Finden von verschwunden Dingen wäre jetzt allerdings auch recht praktisch...

Und so schwebte er durch alle Räume, drehte jedes Kissen um und fand wieder nichts. Erst, als er nach einer gefühlten Stunde die Schubladen des Nachtschränkchens neben dem Bett des Priesters öffnete, kam ein Samtkissen mit einer angegilbten Orgeltaste darauf zu Vorschein. Aufgeregt griff Richard danach, schloss die Schublade, schlug ein Kreuz zur Bitte um Vergebung wegen dem Einbruch und schwebte im Eiltempo zur Kirche.  
Es waren nur vereinzelt Leute anwesend, die noch müde und stillschweigend in den Bänken saßen und die Blicke schweifen ließen oder in den Nischen Kerzen für die Verstorbenen entzündeten. Es war ein so friedliches und bekanntes Bild, das sich ihm da bot, dass er unwillkürlich lächeln musste.  
Bald war er frei. Und das Leben dieser Menschen ging weiter wie bisher. Vielleicht würden einige spüren, dass er nun endgültig weg war, aber... Er war ohnehin schon beinahe in Vergessenheit geraten und lieber wollte er noch einmal sterben als vergessen zu werden und weiter sein Dasein fristen zu müssen.

So schnell es ging baute er die Taste wieder in die untere Tastatur der Orgel ein, mit zitternden Fingern und voller Erwartung auf das Kommende. Und als seine geliebte Orgel wieder vollständig war, setzte er sich auf den Hocker und wartete. Wartete darauf, dass die morgendliche acht Uhr Messe begann, damit er ein letztes Mal spielen konnte. Sein Stück. Das, das er so sehr liebte. Das Halleluja von Georg Friedrich Händel. Und als der Priester seine Predigt begann, von Gott und dem Paradies sprach und schließlich die Gemeinde das Amen erwiderte, fing er an zu spielen. Er hatte kein Orchester, nur den Knabenchor – aber das reichte ihm vollkommen. Es fühlte sich so vertraut und richtig an und er hatte das Gefühl, sein nicht mehr vorhandenes Herz würde in doppelter Geschwindigkeit aufgeregt klopfen. Erstaunte und erschrockene Rufe drangen von der Gemeinde zu ihm hoch, selbst der Knabenchor hielt inne, aber Richard spielte einfach. Er spielte, wie er noch nie in seinem Leben gespielt hatte. Jeder Anschlag saß perfekt, kein Fehler schlich sich ihm dazwischen und wenn er sich jetzt noch das große Orchester dazu vorstellte, war alles perfekt. Und irgendwann fing auch der Chor wieder an zu singen, die Menschen falteten die Hände und schickten Stoßgebete zum Himmel und erinnerten sich an den verstorbenen Organisten Richard Brown, der sich gegen Ende des Stückes begann aufzulösen und mit dem Weihrauch in die Höhe stieg. Die letzten Töne füllten die Kirche noch lange aus und verklangen erst viele Sekunden nach dem letzten Tastenanschlag.

Und Richard war im Paradies angekommen, glücklich und mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.


	24. Träume malen Bilder, Teil 1

**So, Kinners! Endspurt! Die letzte Herbstkalenderwoche für dieses Jahr und ich hoffe, ihr lasst Euch von der herbstlich-üsseligen Stimmung nicht anstecken. Der arbeitenden Bevölkerung dort draußen, eine produktive Woche! In Sibirien wird es übrigens schon kälter ...****  
****Reden wir jetzt über's Wetter, oder wie?****  
****Geht lieber lesen!****  
****Zackzack****  
**

Von ebony-zoot gibt's den ersten Teil eines Crossovers. Harry Potter x Alexander.

www. fanfiction ~ebonyzoot

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Alexander der Große: (Alexander der III. von Makedonien)****  
**_Nachdem sein Vater Philipp II. ermordet wurde, besteigt Alexander im Jahre 336 v. Christus im Alter von gerademal 20 Jahren den makedonischen Thron. __  
__Alexander ist ein großer Verehrer von Homers Ilias und eifert seinem Vorbild und Ahnen Achilleus nach. Schon in seiner Kindheit spricht man ihn mit Achilleus an und seinen Liebhaber und besten Freund Hephaestion, als seinen Patroklos. __  
__Sein Ziel, Rache für den Mord an seinem Vater zu nehmen und ein einheitliches Weltreich zu gründen, bringt ihn weiter als je ein anderer vor ihm kam.__  
__Er wurde als Sohn des Zeus verehrt, in Ägypten als Pharao ausgerufen; mit 25 Jahren besiegt er den persischen König Dareios und ist von dort an Großkönig von Asien. __  
__Alexander wurde ein früher Tod prophezeit und ein Schicksalsschlag, den er niemals überwinden sollte. __  
__Als im Spätherbst 324 v. Chr. sein Hephaestion an einer Krankheit stirbt, ist Alexanders Trauer grenzenlos. Er lässt Hephaestion als Halbgott ausrufen, die Haare der Pferde abrasieren und opfern und fastete mehrere Tage lang. __  
__Nach seinem Tod war Alexander nie mehr derselbe. Im Juni 323 v. Chr. erliegt Alexander einer Krankheit und stirbt. Den Tod seines Freundes hatte er niemals überwunden. __  
_  
Anm. d. Autors: Wie euch sicher klar ist, kann man den Lebenslauf von Alexander dem Großen nicht in ein paar Sätzen zusammenfassen. Ich habe mich ganz grob auf ein paar Eckdaten, die für meinen Oneshot wichtig sind, beschränkt. Kein Wort also von der Schlacht in Issos, Gaugamela, dem Orakel von Delphi oder dem gordischen Knoten (aahh… der war das! Jep!) Wer will, kann sich gerne mit Halbwahrheiten von Wikipedia erschlagen lassen und wer sich für alle historischen Wahrscheinlichkeiten von Alexander interessiert, sollte sich den Wälzer von „Robin Lane Fox" zulegen. Mit dessen Zusammenarbeit entstand auch der Film „Alexander" von Oliver Stone, der leider von den Kritikern aufgrund der „Homosexualität" sehr zerrissen wurde. (Unsinnig, an dieser Stelle zu erwähnen, dass ich ein großer Fan des Films bin und ihn für ein Meisterwerk halte. Ich empfehle für denjenigen, der vorhat, sich den Film anzusehen, sich „Alexander – Revisited" zuzulegen, da die Szenen dort zeitlich besser angeordnet sind.)

**Träume malen Bilder****  
**  
Harry betrachtete die großen Blasen vor ihm, die ähnlich wie Seifenblasen vor ihm in der Luft schwebten und immer wieder ihre Farbe wechselten. Von einem tiefen Rot in ein zartes Rosa und schließlich in ein helles Lila.  
Sie schienen stabiler als Seifenblasen zu sein, denn sie vermochten selbst zwei Menschen zu tragen, die entspannt darin lagen und ihre Augen geschlossen hielten, als würden sie schlafen.  
Sicherlich taten sie das auch.  
„Ist das nicht faszinierend, Harry?", flüsterte Hermione ihm zu und fasste ihn am Arm, um ihn mit zu dem Zauberer zu schleifen, der über die Blasen wachte. Ron starrte hingegen mit offenem Mund und einer solchen Faszination hinauf zu den Blasen, dass er gar nicht erst bemerkte, wie Harry und Hermione sich von ihm entfernten.

Harry musste zugeben, er war zu Anfang skeptisch gewesen.  
Eine Messe zu den neusten „Erfindungen" der Hexerei und Zauberei, klang in seinen Kopf nicht gerade spaßig. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn Hermione dabei war. Hermione, die Ron und ihn vor der Anreise noch etwa vier Mal ermahnt hatte, keine Dummheiten zu machen, sondern sich von den vielen verrückten Dingen „berieseln" zu lassen. Wie sie es ausgedrückt hatte.  
Doch nun, wo sie hier waren, musste er zugeben, dass es beeindruckend war. Auch weil Hermione sich mit ihrem langweiligen Fachwissen weitestgehend zurückhielt.  
In der ersten halben Stunde hatte er sich zwar einen Vortrag über Zaubertränke und die neuesten Entwicklungen anhören müssen, doch die Zeit hatte er sich damit vertrieben, mit Ron eine Art von Bingo zu spielen. Sie hatten sich verschieden Zutaten ausgedacht, die so banal waren wie „Wolfszitzen" und schließlich darauf gehofft, dass der Redner vorne auf dem Podest sie sagen würde.  
Von seinen fünf erdachten Worten, waren drei gefallen, womit er Ron um genau ein Wort geschlagen hatte!  
Als sie das hinter sich gebracht hatten, hatten sie eine kleine Ewigkeit an einem Stand verbracht, der die neusten Leckereien vorstellte und Kostproben gab. Ron und er hätten sich gerne noch ein paar Stunden dort die Bäuche vollschlagen können, aber Hermione hatte zu ihrem Leidwesen den Stand mit den Blasen entdeckt und sie hierher gezogen.  
Harry hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, worum es hier ging, aber es war definitiv eindrucksvoll. Auch wenn er immer mal wieder zurück zum Süßigkeitenstand schielte.  
„Ah, ihr zwei seht mir doch nach einem neugierigen Paar aus, dass gerne mal in die Vergangenheit abtauchen würde!", begrüßte sie der Zauberer mit einem breiten Grinsen und klopfte sich seinen schwarzen Umhang ab. An seiner Brust leuchtete der Name „Mr. Bubbles".  
Harry befreite sich hastig aus Hermiones Klammerung und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, eigentlich ist das gar nicht mein Fall", erwiderte er, doch wie so üblich nickte Hermione schon voller Begeisterung.  
„Wie funktioniert das alles? In welche Vergangenheit kann ich reisen? Wie ein Zeitumkehrer?"  
Mr. Bubbles schien von Hermiones Fragen erst mal irritiert, fasste sich aber gleich wieder und schenkte ihr ein wissendes Lächeln.  
„Nein, nein. Kein Zeitumkehrer. Dies hier ist weitaus sicherer, meine Dame. Sie steigen in eine dieser Zeitblasen, lehnen sich zurück und lassen sich in eine längst vergangene Zeit entführen. Wollten sie schon immer einmal den großen Merlin persönlich sehen? Das ist hiermit möglich. Sie erträumen sich in die gewünschte Zeit, können dort auf ihre ganz eigene Art die Vergangenheit ändern, ohne der Gegenwart Schaden zuzufügen. Wenn sie aufwachen ist alles wie zuvor. Als wären Sie aus einem erholsamen Schlaf erwacht."  
Harry hob eine Augenbraue und blickte abermals hinauf zu einer der Blasen, die in einem hellen Blau gefärbt war.  
„Dann kann ich die Vergangenheit ändern, aber sie ändert sich nicht wirklich?", fragte er verwirrt. Der Zauber trat etwas näher zu ihm heran, starrte mit unverhohlenem Interesse auf die Narbe an Harrys Stirn, hielt sich aber mit der Begeisterung, die in seinem Gesicht geschrieben stand, zurück.  
„Sie können Ihre eigene Geschichte schreiben, wenn Sie wollen. Sagen wir, Sie wünschen sich eine Fahrt auf der Titanic, was ich ihnen nicht empfehlen würde, und warnen die Besatzung rechtzeitig vor dem Eisberg. Es wird ihnen zeigen, was passiert wäre, wenn sie zu dieser Zeit auf dem Schiff gewesen wären, aber ihr Eingreifen wird nichts an den Geschehnissen geändert haben, wenn sie wieder erwachen. Es bleibt lediglich eine Erfahrung, die sie in einem Schlaf gemacht haben."  
„Wer ist dieser Titanic und was hat er für ein Problem mit den Eisbergen?", fragte Ron, dem offenbar aufgefallen war, dass sie sich mit dem Zauberer unterhielten.  
„Die Titanic ist ein Muggelschiff, das…", begann Hermione, die schon tief Luft geholt hatte, um ihr gesamtes Wissen über die Titanic preiszugeben. Doch so gut wie Harry wusste, dass sie nun mit langweiligen Details herausplatzen würde, so gut wusste es auch Ron, der sie gleich mit einer Handbewegung stoppte.  
„Muggelschiffe finde ich langweilig. Können wir wieder zu den Süßigkeiten gehen? Ich habe gesehen, dass eine der Gummi-Riesenschlangen hat sich aus ihrem Gefängnis befreit hat. Habt ihr die Frau kreischen gehört? Ich würde zu gerne wissen, was passiert, wenn sie zubeißt!" Er stupste Harry grinsend gegen die Schulter. „Meinst du man verwandelt sich dann selbst in Gummi?"  
Harry grinste ebenfalls.  
„Das hoffe ich."  
Hermione unterbrach ihre Unterhaltung, noch ehe Ron sie weiter dazu drängen konnte, wieder zu den Süßigkeiten zurückzugehen.  
„Wollen wir das ausprobieren? Das klingt interessant. Ich würde gerne auf die internationale Zaubertrankmesse reisen. Als sie letztes Jahr stattfand, war ich leider verhindert. Was meint ihr?"  
Ron verzog das Gesicht.  
„Nein, danke. Ich schlafe schon ein, wenn ich die Worte Zaubertrank und Messe in einem Satz höre. Außerdem bin ich nicht scharf drauf, mich in eine dieser Blasen zu setzen."  
Hermione wandte ihren Blick von Ron beinahe flehend an Harry.  
„Oh… ich weiß nicht", meinte er langsam, nicht sicher, wie er sich ohne Ärger da heraus reden sollte. Zaubertränke klangen auch für ihn nicht spannend und eine weitere Messe war so ziemlich das Letzte, was er sich auf einer Messe ansehen wollte.  
„Vielen Dank, Harry! Du bist der Beste!", rief sie mit einem Mal aus, fiel ihm um den Hals, noch während Harry überlegte, wann er denn zugesagt hatte. „Wir können doch zu zweit reisen, oder nicht?"  
Sie drehte sich abermals zu Mr. Bubble herum, der ein freudiges Strahlen im Gesicht hatte.  
„Aber natürlich. In der Blase ist Platz für zwei. Folgt mir bitte. Sie müssen mir den Ort und die Zeit nennen und ich werde sie hinbringen. Aber bitte, merken Sie sich", er machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause, blieb vor einer leeren Seifenblase stehen und wandte sich mit ernstem Gesicht zu ihnen um. Hermione hatte sich bei Harry untergehakt, was vermutlich dem Sinn galt, dass er nicht doch noch die Flucht ergreifen konnte. „Sie sollten in Ihrem Traum nicht sterben! Personen, die in ein gefährliches Gebiet reisten und dort zu Tode kamen, sind hinterher aus ihrem Schlaf nicht mehr erwacht."  
Harry warf einen mahnenden Blick zu Hermione, die sich aber durch diese Warnung überhaupt nicht verunsichert fühlte. In ihrem Gesicht lag nach wie vor die unverhohlene Neugier, die sie auch immer gezeigt hatte, wenn sie ein Thema im Unterricht verfolgt hatte. Harry seufzte ergeben.  
Es schien nicht so, als hätten sie eine Wahl.  
„Gut… Sehen wir uns Zaubertränke an", murmelte er wenig begeistert vor sich hin. Ron gab ihm schadenfroh einen kleinen Schupser in Hermiones Richtung und trat zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit etwas weiter weg.  
„Ich warte auf euch, drüben bei der Gummischlange!", rief er fröhlich. Harry grunzte unartikuliert.  
„Ladies first!", rief Mr. Bubbles gut gelaunt, ließ mit dem Schwenker seines Zauberstabs eine rosafarbene Blase heranschweben und zeichnete mit der Spitze des Stabs ein Loch hinein. Groß genug, damit man hindurchsteigen konnte.  
Hermiones Wangen waren vor Aufregung gerötet, als sie noch einen freudigen Blick zu Harry warf und dann vorsichtig in die Blase stieg.  
„Wir werden euch in fünf Minuten wieder aufwecken, das wird ausreichend sein, um einen ganzen Tag in eurem Traum zu verbringen." Die Worte des Zauberers erhöhten Harrys Vorfreude nicht gerade. Er hatte kein Interesse daran, irgendetwas in der Vergangenheit zu sehen. Erst recht keine Zaubertränke.  
Vielleicht hätte er sich für einen Moment erweichen können, seinen Eltern zu begegnen. Aber auch das wollte er im Augenblick nicht sehen. Es würde Schmerz in ihm auslösen und die Sehnsucht, nie wieder aufzuwachen. Er bezweifelte, dass Mr. Bubbles für einen solchen Fall gerüstet war.  
Dennoch stieg er direkt nach Hermione in die wabernde Blase, die nun einen bläulichen Ton annahm. Harry versuchte sich vorsichtig im Inneren der Blase abzustützen. Zwar war sie stabiler als eine echte Seifenblase und zerplatzte nicht durch seine Berührung, aber sie war so glitschig, dass er im selben Moment abrutschte und mit einem schrillen Schrei auf Hermione plumpste, die sich bereits auf den Boden der Blase gesetzt hatte.  
„Autsch!", rief sie aus, half Harry aber sogleich dabei, sich wieder aufzurichten und sich anständig neben sie zu setzen.

„Alles in Ordnung? Kann es losgehen?", fragte der Zauberer. Hermione nickte eifrig, während Harry den Kopf schüttelte. Allerdings wurde nach seiner Meinung schon lange nicht mehr gefragt und so musste er schweren Herzens dabei zusehen, wie der Zauber den Eingang verschloss und die Blase schließlich mit ihnen hinauf in die Luft schwebte.  
Hermione krallte sich an Harrys Arm fest, der durch die schwebende Blase hin- und herschwankte und versuchte, nicht ganz so tölpelhaft im Inneren herumzukullern. Die Leute, die er eben in den Blasen gesehen hatte, hatten offenbar kein Problem damit gehabt.  
„Ein Datum bitte und einen Ort", ertönte die Stimme von Bubbles in ihrer Blase.  
„22. September 1998 in London!", antwortete Hermione prompt.  
Harry hatte nur eine verschwommene Sicht, aus der Blase heraus. Aber er konnte sehen, wie Mr. Bubbles seinen Zauberstab erhob und einige Ziffern in die Luft malte. Die Ziffern erschienen im Inneren der Blase und leuchteten in einem grellen Gold direkt vor Harrys Nase.  
22-09-1998…  
L…  
O…  
Ein schriller Schrei drang von außen zu ihnen herein, Harry zuckte erschrocken zusammen und wollte sich schon weiter vorlehnen, um erkennen zu können, was da draußen passiert war.  
„Harry, nicht! Wenn du dich vorlehnst und du die Blase damit in eine andere Richtung schubst, geht vielleicht noch etwas schief!"  
Harry presste die Lippen zusammen, kämpfte seine Neugier herunter und nickte dann steif. Er richtete seinen Blick wieder auf die Buchstaben, die unmittelbar unter den Ziffern des Datums erschienen.  
N…  
D…  
Unter ihnen brach anscheinend ein Tumult los: Menschen schrien wild durcheinander, immer wieder knallte es und Harry meinte ein paar Mal das Wort „Schlange" vernommen zu haben. Er sah unsicher zu Hermione, die jedoch ihren Blick fest auf die Zahlen vor ihr in der Luft gerichtet hatte und etwa eine Sekunde später sah Harry auch wieso.  
Ein dicker goldener Strich hatte sich quer über die Daten gelegt, die nun wild durch die Luft wirbelten.  
„Ob das gut…", begann Harry, doch er wurde jäh unterbrochen, als anscheinend jegliche Luft aus der Blase gesaugt wurde, was ihm den Atem nahm und sie ruckartig in einen Strudel zog. Scheinbar im letzten Moment ergriff Hermione noch seine Hand, was sie davor bewahrte voneinander getrennt zu werden. Die Seifenblase zerplatzte und warf sie in einen dichten schwarzen Strudel, in dem Harry weder schreien noch etwas sehen konnte. Er fühlte nur den Wind, der ihn herumwirbelte, und den festen Griff von Hermiones Hand um seine.  
Sein Herz schlug laut und panisch und er versuchte noch ein paar Mal nach Luft zu schnappen, doch es war, als befände er sich unter Wasser, nur mit der Ausnahme, dass sich seine Lungen nicht mit Wasser füllten und ihn nicht zum husten brachte. Es war einfach nichts.  
Panisch strampelte er mit den Füßen, als ihm abermals golden Ziffern entgegenschlugen.  
324 v. Chr.  
EKB…  
Ihm blieb keine Zeit, die Buchstaben zu verfolgen, die um seinen Kopf herumwirbelten. Sein ganzer Körper schrie nach Luft und ihm wurde klar, dass er jeden Moment ersticken würde.  
Die Schwärze um ihn herum füllte seinen Kopf, seine Kräfte ließen nach und Hermiones Hand entglitt ihm…

… als er urplötzlich auf dem kalten harten Boden aufschlug und sich seine Lunge wieder gierig mit Luft füllte.  
Er lag auf dem Bauch, japste würgend nach Luft und sein Körper zitterte vor Anstrengung.  
„…mione…", brachte er krächzend heraus, versuchte sich auf alle Viere zu bringen und wurde von einem Schwindel erfasst, der ihn keuchend wieder auf den Bauch warf.  
„Neben dir", antwortete sie, erstaunlich gelassen. Sie ergriff seinen Arm und half ihm, sich zu erheben. Er musste sich an ihrer Schulter festklammern, um nicht umzufallen, während sie ihm beruhigend die Schulter tätschelte.  
„So schlimm war es nicht", sagte sie sanft und Harry machte ein würgendes Geräusch.  
„Wir wären um ein Haar erstickt!", widersprach er, und sein Atem ging immer noch so schnell und stoßweise, als wäre er gerade einen Marathon gelaufen.  
„Das war die Panik, weil du nicht darauf vorbereitet warst. Hätte man dir gesagt, du sollst die Luft anhalten, hätte dich die Panik nicht ergriffen", flüsterte sie. Harry wollte etwas Wütendes erwidern, ließ es jedoch bleiben, da er wusste, dass es nun keinen Sinn hatte, weiter seinen Atem dafür zu verschwenden. Er hob den Kopf und blickte sich zum ersten Mal um.  
Sie waren nicht mehr in einem Strudel. Sie waren auch nicht mehr in der Seifenblase und sie waren auch nicht auf der Messe. Auf keine der Messen, die zur Auswahl standen. Das hier war ein gänzlich anderer Ort. An der Wand waren überall Fackeln verteilt, die den Raum spärlich beleuchtete. Ein großes prunkvolles Bett, wie Harry es noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, füllte beinahe den gesamten Raum aus. Das Kopfende war mit goldenen Mustern verziert und unter der riesigen roten Bettdecke lag ein Mann, der stark zitterte.  
Das Bett war viel zu groß für ihn alleine und schien ihn beinahe zu verschlucken. Die Bettdecke hatte er bis zum Kinn über sich gezogen und dennoch schien das gesamte Bett unter seinem Zittern zu beben.  
Harry schluckte schwer und wandte den Blick von dem Bett ab, hin zu der schmalen Liege, unmittelbar neben Hermione. Sie erinnerte ein wenig an ein hartes Sofa, mit roten Polstern und goldenen Verzierungen am Rand.  
„Das ist nicht die Zaubertrankmesse", wisperte er einfallslos. Hermione schüttelte lahm den Kopf.  
„Und… diese Zahlen… 324…?", fragte er weiter, unfähig, den schrecklichen Gedanken den er diesbezüglich hatte, laut auszusprechen.  
„Doch Harry. Wir sind offenbar im Jahr 324 vor Christus", bestätigte sie seine Ansätze. Ihr Blick fixierte den Mann im Bett und sie trat vorsichtig einen Schritt zu ihm heran.  
„Sei vorsichtig, Hermione", warnte er sie und wollte sie schon am Saum ihres Umhangs zurückhalten, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Sie ihn dir an, Harry. Er ist schwer krank. Ich denke nicht, dass er uns etwas tun wird."  
Harry biss sich auf Unterlippe, tastete nach seinem Zauberstab, musste aber feststellen, dass diese in einer Zeitreise nicht existierten oder aber, er ihn im Strudel verloren hatte. Er trat unsicher neben Hermione, reckte sich etwas weiter vor, um den Mann genauer betrachten zu können.  
Er hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen, seine Stirn war schweißnass und sein Gesicht war selbst im Schein der Fackeln ungesund blass.  
Die Lider des Mannes zuckten schwer, ehe sie sich langsam öffneten und Harry ein paar hellblauer, blutunterlaufener Augen entgegenblickten.  
Harry erwartete schon, dass der Mann nun schreien würde, um sie als unerwünschte Eindringlinge hinauswerfen zu lassen. Doch sein Blick war so leer, als würde er geradewegs durch Harry hindurchstarren.  
„Kann er uns denn nicht sehen?", fragte er irritiert.  
„Ich glaube, er ist zu krank, um uns zu bemerken", antwortete Hermione. Sie trat noch einen Schritt vor und setzte sich langsam auf den Rand des Bettes. Harry war dabei nicht geheuer, aber er wollte sie auch nicht alleine ihrem Schicksal überlassen, weshalb er sich kurzerhand neben sie stellte.  
Hermione streckte ihre Hand aus, strich ihm das schweißnasse lange Haar aus dem Gesicht und fühlte langsam seine Stirn.  
„Er glüht. Er hat Fieber", sagte sie mit einem kurzen Blick zu Harry.  
„Ja… und wir sollten zusehen, dass wir von hier verschwinden! Wir sollten nicht hier sein und ich glaube nicht, dass es gut ist, wenn wir bleiben. Vielleicht müssen wir…"  
„Er ist krank, Harry. Wir können ihn nicht einfach ignorieren und wieder gehen!", rief Hermione vorwurfsvoll.  
„Das hier ist kein Rätsel, das wir lösen müssen, um wieder nach Hause zu kommen. Das weißt du schon, ja?", fragte er mit einem Schnauben und versuchte, das Stöhnen des Mannes im Bett zu ignorieren. Denn auch ihm gefiel es nicht, dabei zuzusehen wie er wohlmöglich an seinem Leiden starb. Aber Harry war kein Heiler und demnach gab es nichts, was er tun könnte.  
„…Götter" Der Atem des Mannes rasselte, als er Luft holte und seine Augen sich plötzlich auf Hermione richteten. „Verlasst ihn nicht… König…"  
Die Worte schienen ihn viel Kraft zu kosten, denn sein Körper zitterte noch mehr und scheinbar kämpfte er mit jedem Atemzug.  
„Der König? Wer hat damals in London geherrscht?" fragte Harry unsicher. Mit Geschichte hatte er immer schon seine Probleme gehabt. Sowohl in der Muggelgeschichte, als auch im Unterricht von Professor Binns.  
„Wir sind nicht in London, Harry. Sie sprechen kein Englisch, ist dir das nicht aufgefallen?", sagte Hermione, ohne ihren Blick von dem kranken Mann zu nehmen. „Wir sind in Ekbatana. Aber wer dort geherrscht hat, übersteigt auch mein Wissen."  
Harry konnte den Ort, den Hermione genannt hatte, nicht einmal wiederholen. Er hatte ihn noch nie zuvor gehört und er hatte nicht einmal eine ungefähre Ahnung, wo genau sie sich auf der Weltkarte befanden.  
„Wenn es nicht Englisch ist und nicht Parsel, welche Sprache ist es dann? Ich wusste nämlich nicht, dass ich Altgriechisch oder so was spreche!", gab Harry zu bedenken.  
„Du sprichst Altgriechisch, weil es vermutlich zu dem Zauber gehört, der uns hierher gebracht hat. Unter normalen Umständen, spreche ich auch kein Griechisch und schon gar kein Altgriechisch."  
„Wie auch immer. Vielleicht sollten wir zusehen, dass wir hier verschwinden und wieder zurückkommen. Mir ist diese Zeit nicht geheuer. Hat man damals Hexen nicht verbrannt? Hermione, die werden uns auf den Scheiterhaufen werfen! Wir sollen nicht sterben, erinnerst du dich?"  
„Das war im Mittelalter, Harry. Ich glaube hier hat man Menschen für noch weniger auf wesentlich grausamere Weise hingerichtet."  
„Irgendwie beruhigt mich das gerade nicht!"  
„Harry!" stieß Hermione alarmiert aus, sprang mit einem Satz vom Bett auf und klammerte sich an seinen Arm. „Harry, ich… Ich glaube, er stirbt!"  
Er legte einen Arm um Hermione und zog sie ein Stück vom Bett weg. Harry hatte von Anfang an nicht die Hoffnung gehabt, dass der Mann dort seine Krankheit überleben würde und doch erschraken ihn Hermiones Worte in diesem Moment. Er hatte gesehen, wie Menschen am Avada Kedavra gestorben waren. Menschen, die er gekannt hatte, da sollte doch der Tod eines Menschens, der eigentlich schon lange vor seiner Geburt gestorben war und den er zudem nicht einmal kannte, ihn nicht so sehr schockieren, oder?  
Dennoch bekam er eine Gänsehaut, als er sah, wie der Mann im Bett einen stummen Kampf um sein Leben ausfocht. Wie sein Zittern langsam abebbte und die Abstände zwischen seinen Atemzügen kürzer wurden.  
Harry wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Wie er ihm helfen sollte oder wie er sich davon abwenden sollte. Er schaffte es nicht. Sein Blick war fest auf den sterbenden Mann geheftet, der schließlich einen tiefen Atemzug tat und mit einem Mal seine Welt verließ.

**Tbc...**


	25. Träume malen Bilder, Teil 2

**OBACHT: Wen einer viehl shraibt hatt man auch viehl zu lehsen!****  
****Waita so****Ich mach mich derweil mal wieder mit der Verpflegung aus dem Staub.****  
****... was?****  
****Es gibt gar keine Verpflegung? Schon wieder nicht?****  
****Das kommt dabei raus, wenn man das Kleingedruckte nicht liest.****  
****Und die Luft ist auch schon wieder ganz schön trocken ...****  
****... nein, ich stell mich gar nicht an ...****  
****Jajajajaja, ich halt jetzt die Klappe!****  
****Pöh!****  
**

Heute gibt's den zweiten Teil des Crossovers von ebony-zoot. Harry Potter x Alexander.

www. fanfiction ~ebonyzoot

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

Ausdruckslos starrten die blauen Augen in ihre Richtung. Kein Leben mehr in ihnen, nichts mehr zu sehen, von den ganzen Jahren, die dieser Mann erlebt haben musste.  
„Lass uns gehen, Harry." Hermiones Stimme war ein leises Piepsen und es kostete ihn große Anstrengung, sich von den Augen des Toten loszureißen und zu Hermione zu sehen. Tränen rollten ihre Wange hinab und Harry fühlte sich mit einem Mal unfähig sie zu trösten. Sicherlich wusste sie selbst nicht, warum sie nun um einen Fremden trauerte. Aber es war wohl das erste Mal, dass sie beide gesehen hatten, wie sich der Tod einen Menschen geholt hatte, der keine Chance dagegen hatte. Hier gab es kein Fremdeinwirken von einem Zauberer, der den Todesfluch schleuderte.  
Es war einfach nur ein Schicksal, dessen Zeuge sie geworden waren.  
„Es interessiert mich nicht! Sagt die Spiele ab, ich werde nicht mehr gehen, ehe er nicht vollständig genesen ist! Ich könnte es mir nicht verzeihen, wenn ich nicht an seiner Seite bin, solange es ihm schlecht geht!" Die laute und energische Stimme die durch die hölzernen Flügeltüren zu ihnen hindurch drang, ließ sie schlagartig innehalten. Erschrocken sahen sie sich an und Harry wurde schlagartig klar, was sicherlich auch Hermione gerade klar wurde.  
Wenn man sie hier sah, würde es Probleme geben. Nicht nur irgendwelche Probleme, sondern wirklich große Schwierigkeiten.  
Sie trugen schwarze Umhänge, die nicht einmal mit viel Mühe in das Bild dieser Zeit gepasst hätten. Nicht zu vergessen, ihre Frisuren oder alleine schon Harrys Brille. Das waren alles Dinge, die sie eindeutig aus einer fremden Zeit hatten. Einer Zeit an die die Leute hier nicht einmal denken würden, denn sicherlich hatte keiner hier schon mal etwas von Zeitreisen oder ähnlichem gehört.  
„Harry! In dieser Zeit sind die Menschen noch sehr religiös. Du hast den Mann dort gehört. Er hat zu den Göttern gebetet. Sie werden uns für Anhänger eines fremden Kults halten, wenn sie uns sehen. Alles was fremd ist, ist schlecht!", erklärte sie leise, als sich hörbar Schritte der Türen näherten. Harry hatte keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken. Er war sich der Gefahr bewusst, fasste Hermione ruckartig am Arm und zog sie in die dunkle Ecke unter der Liege, gegenüber des Bettes.  
Sie zwängten sich ganz nach hinten unter die Liege, gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor die großen Flügeltüren ruckartig aufgestoßen wurden.  
Ein Mann trat ein, gefolgt von weiteren Männern. Harry musste etwas zur Seite rutschen, um sie sehen zu können und er hielt den Atem an.  
Der Mann der zuerst eingetreten war, war unweigerlich der Anführer dieser Männer. Er trug ein weißes Gewand, wie man es in Griechenland oft trug.  
„Er trägt ein Chiton", wisperte Hermione, als hätte sie Harrys Gedanken gehört.  
Über diesem Chiton war an den Schultern ein langer roter Umhang befestigt, der noch ein kleines Stück über den Boden schleifte.  
Auf seinem langen, gelockten blonden Haar saß ein goldener Kranz.  
Die Männer zu denen er sich jetzt umdrehte, sahen etwas eingeschüchtert aus. Sie trugen nichts außer ihren weißen Chitons und den ebenfalls weißen Sandalen. Einer von ihnen hatte ein Schwert an seiner Hüfte befestigt. Der Körperbau jeder der Männer bestätigte deutlich das Bild eines Kriegers. Jeder von ihnen hatte unschöne Narben an Armen und Beinen und einem fehlte sogar ein Auge. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie schon einige Schlachten geschlagen.  
Nur der Mann mit dem goldenen Kranz zeugte schon alleine von seinem Äußeren her von mehr Glanz. Seine Haare waren sauber, nicht verfilzt und nicht fettig. Seine Haut war zwar ebenfalls mit Narben überzogen, aber er sah wesentlich sauberer aus als sein Gefolge. Und im Gegensatz zu all den anderen Männern trug er keinen Bart. Einmal abgesehen von dem Toten, der auch keinen Bart getragen hatte.  
„Cäsar?", fragte Harry beinahe lautlos. Hermione schürzte die Lippen und schüttelte dann wortlos den Kopf.  
„Bringt mir den Arzt. Er soll vortreten. Ich will wissen, wie es um Hephaestion steht!", ordnete der Anführer an. Einige der Männer pressten zögernd die Lippen zusammen und ein paar andere räusperten sich vielsagend. Im Gegensatz zu ihrem Anführer hatten sie offenbar schon mit einem Blick auf den Toten erkannt, dass hier auch kein Arzt mehr helfen konnte. Dennoch traten sie links und rechts zur Seite und ließen einen nervösen alten Mann in braunen Lumpen durch.  
Der Anführer jedoch warf keinen weiteren Blick auf ihn, denn die Reaktion seiner Männer hatte ihn scheinbar zum Nachdenken gebracht.  
Er drehte sich zum Bett um und jeder im Raum hielt den Atem an, als er sich über die Decken beugte und die Hand ausstreckte, um die Stirn des Toten zu fühlen.

Harry glaubte nicht, dass das nötig war, denn inzwischen musste er den leeren blauen Augen begegnet sein. Und ganz sicher war er das auch, denn selbst aus Harrys Position aus, konnte er sehen, wie die gesunde Farbe aus dem Gesicht des Anführers wich und er ein ungesundes grau annahm.  
„Nein…" murmelte er leise.  
„M-mein K-König", sagte der alte Mann, beinahe flehend. „Vorhin war er noch bei Bewusstsein… E-Er hat nach Euch verlangt. Ich sagte ja, das Fieber ist schlimmer geworden, nachdem er gestern das Bett verlassen hat. Ich habe ihm ausdrücklich geraten es nicht zu tun, aber er wollte nicht hören."  
„Sprich nicht so von ihm", wisperte der König mit leiser Stimme. „Es ist nicht seine Schuld. Du bist sein Arzt, ich habe dir sein Leben anvertraut. Du hast mir versichert, es würde ihm besser gehen. Du hast mir gesagt, er wird es schaffen. UND JETZT IST ER TOT!"  
Den letzten Satz schrie er und trat um das Bett herum auf den Arzt zu, der ängstlich vor ihm zurückwich. Doch die Männer links und rechts traten wieder zur Mitte und versperrten ihm so den Fluchtweg.  
Der König packte ihn am Nacken und schleuderte ihn wütend auf den harten Boden.  
Harry und Hermione kauerten sich erschrocken weiter zurück in den Schatten, um nicht gesehen zu werden.  
„B-Bitte mein König. Ich flehe Euch an… E-Es ging ihm besser. Sein Zustand verschlechterte sich erst am Morgen!"  
„Du hast ihn mir genommen! Er ist der einzige, den ich je geliebt habe. DU HAST MIR MEINEN PATROKLOS GENOMMEN!", schrie er außer sich vor Wut. „Schafft ihn mir aus den Augen, ich will ihn nicht mehr sehen!"  
Zwei der Männer traten vor, bückten sich nach dem alten Mann und zogen ihn an den Armen hoch. Unter seinen flehenden Rufen schafften sie ihn hinaus, bis seine Stimme schließlich verklang.  
„Alexander…", fing einer der Männer an, aber der König brachte ihn mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen. Er ging wieder um das Bett herum, setzte sich an die Seite des Toten und drehte einen der Goldringe an seiner linken Hand, während er tonlos die leblose Gestalt neben sich betrachtete.  
Harry zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als Hermione ihn unvermittelt anstupste. Sie legte beschwörend eine Hand auf ihre Lippen, damit er keinen Mucks vor sich gab und deutete dann mit dem Finger auf den König im Bett, der offenbar gerade einen Schock durchlebte.  
„Alexander", formte sie mit den Lippen. Harry blinzelte irritiert und zuckte dann ratlos mit den Schultern.  
„Alexander der Große!", flüsterte sie ihm so leise zu, dass Harry ihre Gemurmel erst ein paar Mal in Gedanken wiederholen musste, eher er dann verstand.  
Alexander der Große. Das hatte er schon mal gehört. Allerdings war das auch schon wieder alles, was er von ihm gehört hatte. Geschichte war einfach nicht sein Ding und er konnte sich überhaupt nicht erinnern, in welchem Zusammenhang er von dem offensichtlichen König gehört hatte. Aber es war nicht Cäsar, das wusste er nun.  
„Perdikkas", sagte Alexander dann und Harry wandte seinen Blick wieder auf die Szene vor sich. „Bring mir Parmenion. Ich möchte mit ihm sprechen."  
Der angesprochene Mann trat vor und schwieg einen Moment, um einen fragenden Blick mit seinen Nebenmännern zu tauschen.  
„Alexander", sagte er beruhigend. „Parmenion ist tot."  
Alexander hob ruckartig seinen Kopf und starrte ihn schockiert an.  
„Was? Warum sagt mir das niemand?", verlangte er zu wissen.  
„Er… Alexander, er ist schon sehr lange tot. Du hast Kleitos gesandt ihn zu töten. Er war an der Verschwörung gegen dich beteiligt. Du konntest ihm nicht länger trauen."  
Die Augen des Königs ruhten nachdenklich auf dem Mann. Ihm war anzusehen, dass er sich darum bemühte, sich zu erinnern.  
„Kleitos… Dann bring mir Kleitos!", schloss er dann.  
Perdikkas räusperte sich vernehmlich.  
„Das… Alexander, Kleitos ist auch tot. Du hast ihn getötet, als wir in Indien waren", erklärte der Krieger.  
Alexander schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf.  
„Kleitos ist mein Freund. Er ist mein Freund, wie auch Parmenion und wie Hephaestion. Und wie du, Perdikkas. Welchen Grund hätte ich, meinen Freund zu töten?"  
„Es war der Wein. Niemand macht dir einen Vorwurf. Kleitos war ein alternder Narr, er hat sich gehen lassen. Du hast richtig gehandelt."  
„Nein!", rief der König aus. „Nein! Seine Schwester Lanike hat mich aufgezogen! Und wie habe ich es ihr gedankt? Ich…"  
Er verstummte und schluckte schwer, als sein Blick wieder auf den Toten neben ihm fiel. Er fuhr sich deutlich verwirrt durch das blonde Haar, als er sich neben ihn legte und den leblosen Körper besitzergreifend an sich zog.  
„Hephaestion. Mein Patroklos…" Die Stimme versagte ihm, als die ersten Tränen seine Wange hinab rollten.  
Perdikkas fühlte sich deutlich unwohl, tauschte besorgte Blicke mit seinen Männern aus. Es war ihm anzusehen, dass sie nicht wussten, was sie nun mit ihrem gebrochenen König tun sollten.  
„Alexander, du solltest ihn loslassen. Wir müssen ihn bestatten und…"  
„NEIN!" Alexander klammerte sich noch heftiger an die Leiche, als er aufschrie. „Nein! Niemand wird ihn mir nehmen. Er ist mein Hephaestion! Er ist AlexanderUnbekannter Autor2012-08-30T01:38:00.82  
Er ist Alexander?…"  
„Alexander, bitte sei vernünftig…", begann nun der Krieger mit den langen schwarzen Haaren, der neben Perdikkas stand.  
„Hinaus", sagte der König leise. Wieder wurden verwunderte Blicke getauscht. „Lasst mich allein. GEHT!"  
Der Befehl war unmissverständlich und das anfängliche Zögern wandelte sich in Hast um, als sie einer nach dem anderen den Raum verließen, um nicht länger die Wut des Königs auf sich zu ziehen.  
Harry presste die Lippen zusammen, warf einen Blick neben sich zu Hermione, die ihren Blick auf den König gerichtet hielt und den Tränen nahe schien. Harry ergriff ihre Hand und drückte sie leicht, aber sie reagierte nicht darauf.  
„Hephaestion… Wir hatten Pläne, erinnerst du dich? Du hast mich gefragt, was ich tun will, wenn wir die Welt erobert haben. Alle Völker vereint haben… Ich würde umkehren und sie nochmal erobern, habe ich dir gesagt. Aber ich habe dir ein Versprechen gegeben, Hephaestion." Alexander strich dem Toten sanft durch das wirre lange Haar, als wolle er es richten. „Du wusstest, du würdest zuerst sterben. Wie Patroklos, der vor Achilleus starb. Und ich habe dir versprochen, selbst wenn Makedonien einen König verliert; ich werde dir in das dunkle Reich des Hades folgen."  
Hermione spannte sich an und Harry runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie lieber rechtzeitig zusahen, den Raum zu verlassen. Denn was jetzt kommen sollte, wollte er nicht sehen und noch weniger wollte er, dass es Hermione sah.  
„Hermione", wisperte er ihr leise zu, aber sie schüttelte den Kopf, um ihn sofort zum Verstummen zu bringen.  
„Hephaestion, hörst du mich? Ich folge dir, ich…"  
„NEIN!" Diesmal war es Hermiones Schrei, der die Stille durchbrach. Harry erstarrte, musste unfähig zusehen, wie sie mit einem Satz aus ihrem Versteck hervor kroch und an die Seite des Königs schoss. „Nein! Nein, das hätte er nicht gewollt! Das wollte er nicht!"  
Harry fühlte sich unfähig zu reagieren, als sie den König am Arm packte, damit er ihr seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.  
Harrys Alarmglocken schrillten, sein Herz schlug bis zum Hals, während Alexander Hermione einfach nur atemlos anstarrte und offenbar nicht zu begreifen schien, was hier geschehen war.  
„Bitte", sagte sie flehend und ließ sich auf dem Bett neben ihm nieder. „Er hat das nicht gewollt."  
Harry gab sich einen Ruck, krabbelte ebenfalls unter der Liege hervor und blieb unschlüssig vor dem Bett stehen.  
„Hermione. Lass uns gehen. Das ist keine gute Idee…", sagte er vorsichtig. Aber sie nahm gar keine Notiz von ihm. Alexander jedoch wandte ihm fassungslos den Blick zu und ließ nun erstmals den Toten neben sich los.  
„Was geht hier vor sich? Wer seid ihr?!", verlangte er zu wissen.  
Ganz toll. Das ließ sich auch alles so leicht erklären, in einer Welt, in der Mann für jede Kleinigkeit gleich hingerichtet wurde.  
„Wir sind… Boten der Götter", sagte Hermione in einem sanften Ton. Harry klappte der Mund auf. Wie von Gott Gesandte sahen sie beim besten Willen nicht auf. Doch zumindest machte Alexander große Augen und schien abzuwägen, inwieweit das möglich sein konnte. „Wir… Hephaestion hat uns geschickt."  
„Hephaestion", murmelte Alexander, sah zu den Toten neben sich und schien gewillt sich an jeden Halm zu klammern, den er finden konnte. Der Name und seine Hoffnung allein schien auszureichen, um jegliche Zweifel an Hermiones Worten beiseite zu schieben. „Was sagt er? Wo ist er?"  
Hermione biss sich nun nervös auf die Unterlippe. Harry wusste, dass sie Probleme hatte, die richtigen Worte zu finden, da ihr Wissen über die Personen hier begrenzt war.  
„Er bedauert es, dass er nicht lange genug durchgehalten hat, um sich von dir verabschieden zu können. Er fürchtet, deine Wut auf sich gezogen zu haben…"  
„Nein! Nein, das darf er nicht denken! Ich würde ihm gegenüber niemals Zorn empfinden!", unterbrach Alexander sie hastig und Hermione lächelte.  
„Das wird ihn freuen."  
„Ich möchte mit ihm reden. Gebt ihn mir zurück, nur für eine kurze Zeit!", forderte er dann und richtete sich auf.  
„Das geht nicht. Wir können die Verstorbenen nicht zurückkehren lassen. Hephaestion hat seinen Weg gewählt. Du kannst zu ihm sprechen und sei dir sicher, dass er dich hört", sagte sie. Alexander war anzusehen, dass er damit nicht zufrieden war.  
Harry betete inständig darum, dass sie sie nicht um Kopf und Kragen redete. Der König schien mehr als störrisch und Könige hatten meist die unangenehme Eigenschaft, dass sie es nicht gewohnt waren, wenn man ihnen einen Wunsch abschlug.  
„Ich werde ihn als Gott ausrufen lassen. Er wird geehrt werden, wir werden ihm opfern… Dann kehrt er zu mir zurück. Als Gott wird er das können. Hephaestion ist göttlich, ich weiß, dass er dazu bestimmt ist. Er war immer an meiner Seite und er wird an seinen Platz zurückkehren."  
Hermione stand auf und trat vorsichtig an Harrys Seite, während der König sprach und tief in seine Gedanken versunken schien.  
„Er ist bekloppt", wisperte Harry ihr zu. Hermione hob unsicher die Schultern.  
„Er wird nicht zurückkehren. Das kann er nicht, Alexander. Aber er wird an deiner Seite bleiben. Er bleibt immer bei dir, du wirst es merken", versuchte sie ihn wieder auf den richtigen Gedanken zurückzubringen.  
„Lass ihn doch. Die hängen sich doch ohnehin an ihrem Glauben auf und halten alles für ein Zeichen. Lass ihn glauben, was er will!"  
Sie schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf, als Alexander sich wieder neben seinen toten Freund legte und ein verträumtes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht trat, während er ihn wieder fest an sich zog.  
„Was glaubst du, was er tut, wenn er ihn zum Gott ausrufen lässt und feststellt, dass er vergeblich gehofft hat? Harry, denk einmal vernünftig, er wird sich umbringen!"  
„Vielleicht hat er ja bis dahin seine Trauer überwunden", gab er schwach zurück und Hermione seufzte schwer.  
„Oh bitte", rief sie sarkastisch aus. „Sie ihn dir an, der hat komplett den Verstand verloren. Das hier ist kein Spiel, in dem wir Rätsel lösen und auf einer Leiter weiter hoch klettern. Er wird seine Trauer nicht einfach überwinden, er klammert sich an seine Götter, wie alle in dieser Zeit und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er nicht weit vom Wahnsinn entfernt ist."  
Harry schnalzte mit der Zunge.  
„Ein Spiel ist es nicht, aber ein Traum. Du hast den Mann gehört, wir können die Vergangenheit nicht ändern. Wenn wir zurückkehren, wird er immer noch tot sein. Alle hier werden dann tot sein, weil wir im Jahr dreihundert- irgendwas vor Christus sind!"  
Hermiones Unterlippe bebte, als sie Harry einen Blick zuwarf. Offenbar hatte sie diese winzige Tatsache vergessen und die Verzweiflung darüber, dass egal was sie hier tat, es nichts bessern würde, ergriff gerade von ihr Besitz.  
„Dann wird er sterben", murmelte sie.  
„Natürlich wird er das. Er ist kein Gott, er lebt nicht ewig."  
Vorsichtig legte er eine Hand auf ihre Schulter, als ihr die Tränen kamen und sie sich in Harrys Arme warf. Unbeholfen strich er ihr über den Rücken und verfluchte sich dafür, dass er nicht bei Ron und dieser verdammten Gummischlange geblieben war. Vielleicht wäre Hermione alleine nicht gereist und dann hätte sie jetzt kein Elend mitangesehen, dass unabwendbar war.  
Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust und er strich ihr beruhigend durchs Haar, in etwa auf die gleiche Weise, wie der König durch das Haar des toten Mannes strich.  
Harry bekam eine Gänsehaut.  
Gerne hätte er etwas gesagt, was Hermione beruhigen würde. Sie kannte die Geschichte besser als er, und ihr musste doch klar sein, welche Schicksale es überall in der Welt gab. Es war tragisch und doch war es meist nicht abwendbar. Nicht zu vergessen, dass sie weder Alexander noch seinen Freund Hephaestion kannten. Harry hatte auch nicht den Wunsch verspürt, sie allzu genau kennenzulernen, denn das, was er bisher miterlebt hatte, reichte ihm. Er musste nur an den armen Arzt denken, der vermutlich nun sein Leben verwirkt hatte.

Harry fuhr erschrocken zusammen, als die Tür sich abermals öffnete und drei Männer eintraten. Sie richteten ihre Aufmerksam auf ihren König und schienen Hermione und Harry im ersten Moment schlichtweg nicht zu bemerken.  
Der Mann der als erster den Raum betreten hatte, blieb ungläubig vor dem Bett stehen und starrte den toten Mann an. Harry erkannte ihn als keinen der Männer, die eben schon hiergewesen waren.  
In seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich blankes Entsetzen, welches vermutlich kein häufiger Ausdruck von ihm war. Seine Miene war eisenhart, als wäre er es normalerweise nicht gewohnt, einen Ausdruck seiner Gefühle zu zeigen. Ebenso unpassend sah es nun aus.  
„Kassander?", wisperte einer der Männer hinter ihm, stubste ihn kurz an und deutete auf Hermione und Harry, die wie erstarrt vor dem Bett standen und nicht wagten sich zu rühren.  
Kassanders tiefdunkle Augen wandten sich ihnen zu und sofort schwand sein Entsetzen.  
„Wer ist das? Alexander?" fragte er, warf einen Blick zu dem König, der jedoch mit keiner Miene zu erkennen gab, dass er um sich herum noch jemanden wahrnahm. Kassander wartete einen Moment, tauschte einen Blick mit seinen Männern, während Harry die Lippen fest zusammenpresste.  
Sein Herz schlug erschrocken in seiner Brust. Der König hatte ganz offensichtlich den Verstand verloren, was ihnen zugute gekommen war. Aber diese Männer dort, sahen so aus, als wären sie bei voller Geisteskraft und als wüssten sie ganz genau, dass Hermione und Harry nicht in ihr Bild passte.  
„Alexander! Lass ihn los!", sagte Kassander nun hart. Er trat um das Bett herum, an die Seite des Königs. Entschlossen packte er ihn am Arm und versuchte ihn von der Leiche wegzuziehen. Doch Alexander hielt den Körper so fest umklammert, dass dieser bei Kassanders Versuch über ihn rollte und reglos in Alexanders Armen liegen blieb. Kassander machte erschrocken einen Satz zurück und starrte auf den König, auf dem die Leiche seines Gefährten lag.  
Es war deutlich zu sehen, dass sie Respekt vor den Toten hatten; und einen leblosen Körper im Bett herumzuwälzen war auch für Harry kein schöner Anblick. Und er hatte ihn nicht einmal gekannt. Was hier vor sich ging war gleichermaßen traurig wie auch grausam. Grausam mit anzusehen, wie der König den Verstand verlor, und dass niemand die Leiche abdeckte und ihnen den Anblick des toten Mannes damit ersparte.  
„Alexander, werde vernünftig! Hephaestion ist tot, du musst ihn loslassen", versuchte Kassander es noch einmal, als er sich so weit wieder gefasst hatte. Ihm war anzusehen, dass er mit der Situation überfordert war und nicht wusste was, zu tun war. Harry jedoch war dankbar dafür, denn durch Kassanders Verzweiflung rief dieser die anderen beiden zu sich, um ihren König nun vermutlich gewaltsam von der Leiche loszureißen.  
Für Harry bedeutete das eines:  
Der freie Weg durch die Tür. Offensichtlich hatten sie ihre Anwesenheit damit ersteinmal vergessen oder sie schlichtweg als nicht wichtig genug eingestuft.  
Entschlossen, das Folgende nicht mitanzusehen, umgriff er Hermione etwas fester und zog sie lautlos zur Tür, durch die sie dann im gleichen Moment entschlüpften, als Alexander haltlos aufschrie und alle um sich herum bei den Göttern verfluchte.  
„Wohin?", fragte Hermione atemlos, als sie sich vor der Tür hastig umsahen. Sie hatten beide keine Ahnung, welcher Weg nach draußen führte. Der Palast indem sie sich befanden war riesig und prunkvoll ausgestattet.  
„Ich glaube, dass ist völlig egal. Wo wir auch hinlaufen, werden diese stämmigen Bären rumlaufen und ich glaube, keiner von denen wird uns freundlich die Hand schütteln", murmelte Harry, wollte sich dennoch nach links wenden, als Hermione aufschrie und ein dumpfer Schmerz an seinem Hinterkopf explodierte und ihm in der nächsten Sekunde sämtliche Lichter ausblies…

„Harry? Harry! Komm schon, wach auf!"  
Die Stimme drang durch eine nebligen Schleier zu ihm durch. Es dröhnte in seinen Ohren, und nur mit Mühe konnte er die Stimme als die von Ron identifizieren.  
Harry stöhnte schwer, versuchte seine Augen zu öffnen, was ihm jedoch nicht einmal mit Mühe gelang.  
Langsam sandte er eine Botschaft ein seinen kleinen Finger, der ihm den Wunsch sogar erfüllte und sich schwerfällig bewegte. Die restlichen Finger folgten nacheinander bis er es schließlich sogar schaffte, seinen gesamte Hand ein wenig zu heben. Von diesem Erfolg beflügelt, versuchte er sich noch einmal an der Aufgabe, seine Augen zu öffnen. Es war alle Kraft nötig, damit seine Lider sich flatternd hoben und er von der grellen Flut des Tageslichts geblendet wurde.  
„Harry! Hermione, er ist wach!"  
Jemand ergriff seine Hand und Harry blinzelte ein paar Mal, ehe er nun endlich die verschwommenen Umrisse seiner beiden Freunde über sich sah.  
„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er und war sich dabei selbst nicht sicher, ob er damit Hermione oder sich selbst meinte.  
„Ja! Ja, Harry. Es ist alles gut. Es gab Probleme mit unserer Reise. Nachdem einer der Männer dir auf den Kopf geschlagen hat, bist du ohnmächtig geworden, und deshalb hat Mr. Bubble es nicht geschafft, dich aufzuwecken. Wir haben uns so große Sorgen gemacht!" Hermiones Stimme überschlug sich beim Sprechen und Harry hatte Mühe, ihr überhaupt zu folgen. Doch er war froh, sie zu hören. „Du hast zwei Tage lang geschlafen. Wir haben dich ins St. Mungos gebracht, aber sie sagt es gehe dir gut… Du müsstest nur aufwachen… Und da bist du!"  
Anhand ihrer abgehackten Wörter erkannte er, dass sie wieder Tränen in den Augen hatte, und er lächelte leicht um zu zeigen, dass es ihm gut ging. Er sah zu Ron, der ihn amüsiert angrinste und dann zu Hermione, die sich mit einem Lachen eilig die Tränen aus den Augen wischte.  
„Die Gummischlange war der absolute Wahnsinn. Direkt als ihr in die Blase eingestiegen seid, hat sie sich im Bein eines Zauberers verbissen! Stell dir vor wie er gekreischt hat, als seine Beine zu Gummi wurden!", erzählte Ron mit einem Grinsen. Harry konnte sich nicht ganz auf den Witz in dieser Geschichte konzentrieren, da sein Kopf mit so vielen Ereignissen gefüllt war. Um Ron zufrieden zu stellen, schenkte er ihm ein schwaches Grinsen und blickte dann wieder zu Hermione.  
„Ist er tot?", fragte er dann. „Alexander? Nicht der Mann mit der Gummischlange."  
„Man, natürlich ist er tot. Würde er noch leben, wäre er nun wirklich uralt!", erklärte Ron mit seiner üblichen Logik. Hermione hatte ihm anscheinend schon alles von ihrer Reise erzählt.  
„Er starb nicht ganz ein Jahr später. Kurz nachdem ihm bewilligt wurde, Hephaestion als Halbgott zu verehren. Es wird vermutet, dass er entweder durch eine Vergiftung starb oder durch Trunksucht", sagte Hermione, die verstanden hatte, was er gemeint hatte. Harry schloss die Augen und nickte wortlos. Ihre Stimme klang bitter. Sie war sich sicher, dass sein Tod beabsichtigt war.  
Harry wusste es nicht.  
Doch er musste zugeben, dass er die Geschichte der Muggel nun aus einem anderen Blickwinkel sah. Er hatte sie immer nur halbherzig gelesen oder erzählt bekommen, aber niemals hatte er nur eine Sekunde daran gedacht, dass all das Leid tatsächlich geschehen war.  
Vielleicht würde man eines Tages auch so von seinem Kampf mit Voldemort denken. Eine Tatsache, die nun einmal geschehen war, aber niemand würde sich noch das all das Grauen vorstellen können, welches tatsächlich geschehen war.


	26. Fine Line - no more heroes

**...****  
****!****  
****Ich soll ja die Klappe halten. Dann mach ich das doch.****  
****Ihr werdet schon sehen, was Ihr davon habt.****  
****...****  
*****prrrffffttttt*****  
**

Heute gibt's eine freie Arbeit von Kakyuu.

www. fanfiktion. de/u/Kakyuu

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

_Disclaimer: Alles mir – die ursprünglichen Teile gibt's auf meinem Profil, wer also neugierig ist: a human work (Teil 1) und second set (Teil 2) warten auf euch. Ich versuche nicht allzu übel zu spoilern, aber das mir nachher keiner heult *mit dem Finger droht.__Zu Fine Line an sich: Es geht um ein wildgewordenes MMORPG (Online Rollenspiel) und noch viel mehr. Die Spieler haben dort die Möglichkeit, den Körper ihrer Spielfigur wirklich zu benutzen. Per Aorta, einer von Jey entwickelten Technologie können sie zwischen ihrem realen Ich und ihrem Avatar hin und herspringen. Mehr braucht ihr eigentlich nicht wissen.Für die „Kenner" - ursprünglich sollte das hier Birth of the Aorta werden, also die Geschichte, wie Jey und Myung die Aorta konstruieren. Stattdessen habe ich mich wieder für Elaynes Sicht entschieden. Und ich bin gerade sehr böse auf Marc :D Viel Spaß damit._

Fine Line -

no more heroes

_„Ich hoffe, dass ich, wenn die Welt untergeht, erleichtert aufatmen kann, weil es dann so viel gibt, auf das ich mich freuen kann"_

_(aus Donnie Darko)_

Lange war ich nicht mehr auf der Sternwarte gewesen. Es kam mir vor wie ein halbes Leben. Eigentlich hatte ich angenommen, dass die GMs die Sternwarte verwüstet hätten, doch eigentlich sah sie nur sehr alt aus. Als hätten wir sie schon seit Monaten verlassen, was ja auch die Wahrheit war. Es war staubig und die Luft roch muffig, aus zwei der vielen Brunnen plätscherte noch spärlich das Wasser, die restlichen waren versiegt. Das Gras wucherte ungebremst und reichte beinahe bis zu meinen Knien. Glory Domaines sorgfältig gepflegte Blumenbeete waren von Unkraut überwachsen.  
Verrückt, wie dieses virtuelle Ding ein Eigenleben entwickelt hatte.  
Es brauchte einiger Umdrehungen, bis ich erkannte, wo sich Uriel befand. Efeu rankte sich über sein Kupfergerüst und die Aorta blinkte trotzig und kühl zu mir herüber. Das allein war schon seltsam, sie sollte eigentlich nicht mehr funktionieren, nachdem die GMs die Sternwarte in die Luft gejagt hatten.  
Ich wusste selbst nicht recht, warum ich mich freiwillig gemeldet hatte, das zu überprüfen, doch Jey hatte so eindringlich auf mich eingeredet, ich hatte das Gefühl gehabt, gar nicht ablehnen zu können. Und vielleicht auch ein wenig, um Marc zu verärgern, er schien immer noch zu denken, ich könne nicht auf mich allein aufpassen. Und ob ich das konnte! Das hier ging doch schnell, einmal einen Blick drauf werfen, Line trennen, weg war ich.  
Und zur Not saß Marc immer noch an meiner Seite und konnte mich dort raus holen, auch wenn das bedeutete, dass es unangenehm werden würde. Bisher hatte er meinen Körper immer wecken können, also warum heute nicht?  
Trotzig stapfte ich durch das Gras, das mich ein wenig an die Savanne erinnerte, denn es war an den Enden bereits bräunlich und verdorrt.  
Die Aorta strahlte weiter munter in die Dunkelheit hinein und obwohl einige Lichter der Sternwarte leuchteten, so sah man ihr funkeln und Blinken dennoch.  
Sie versuchte jemanden zu erreichen, so viel war klar.  
Hinter mir erklangen Schritte, es raschelte im hohen Gras und ich fuhr erschrocken zusammen.  
„Was machst DU denn hier?", fragte ich verblüfft.  
Nasrullah grinste schief und schulterte sein Schwert. „Aufpassen."  
„Ich brauche keinen Aufpasser", zischte ich verärgert.  
War das Jeys Werk? Hatte er Angst, ich würde sein kostbares Stück Technik nicht richtig zu deuten wissen? Er hatte mir doch genaue Instruktionen gegeben. Und überhaupt war ich nicht mehr das ahnungslose Geschöpf das ich vor knapp einem Jahr noch gewesen war.  
Jetzt hatte ich ausgerechnet Nasrullah am Hals, der mich ein ums andere Mal verunsicherte mit seiner Art. Er war ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln und manchmal schien er sich sogar selbst nicht mehr zu verstehen. Das war in all der Zeit nicht besser geworden, die ich ihn nun kannte und unsere „Beziehung", war schon immer schwierig gewesen, seit dieser Sache, an die ich mich vehement weigerte zu denken.  
„Was tut sie?", fragte ich und deutete auf die Aorta, um meine Gedanken zu beenden.  
„Sie scheint zu wählen", entgegnete mir der Templer und schritt an mir vorbei, auf die Aorta zu.  
„Und was wählt sie an?"  
„Wenn ich das mal wüsste", antwortete er und kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf.  
Die Glöckchen in meinem albernen Haarschmuck bimmelten, als ich ihm nachsetzte, ein furchtbarer Nachteil von Gilgameshs Rüstung, sofern man ihren Körper wirklich spüren konnte. Zig dieser silbernen Dinger steckten in der kunstvollen Frisur, die mein Avatar trug, ein Geschenk von Aquitaine. Nebenbei bemerkt ein ziemlich teures, ich hatte keine Ahnung, welchem GM sie es weggenommen hatte, doch weggenommen hatte sie es so oder so. Allerdings schützte es mich vor kritischen Treffern, etwas das man nicht leichtfertig wegwarf, nur weil es bimmelte. Aber es nervte mich trotzdem.  
„Dich kann man nicht mehr verfehlen", spottete Nasrullah und ließ sich neben einem der Lichter nieder, die normalerweise die Line symbolisiert hatten.  
„Warum ist sie wieder hier?", überhörte ich ich seinen blöden Kommentar.  
„Dem will ich ja auf den Grund gehen", brummte er und ließ sich neben einem der Lichter nieder.  
Die Messingschilder waren kaum noch lesbar, aber eben nur kaum.  
„Das ist meine", sagte Nasrullah schlicht.  
„Wir hängen an zwei Aortas?"  
„Was weiß ich denn? Jey soll dieses Rätsel lösen. Ich bin doch nur der Bote."  
Ich korrigierte: „Nein, der Aufpasser. Ich könnte schwören, dass Jey nichts davon weiß, dass du hier bist. Und was hatte er noch gleich darüber gesagt, dass man die Aorta derzeit nicht mit mehreren belasten sollte?"  
Meine Stimme hatte einen süßlichen Klang angenommen, ganz wie Nasrullah das gerne mit uns anderen tat.  
„Pfff", machte er und ließ sich neben dem nächsten flackernden Licht in der Reihe in die Knie sinken.  
„Das hier ist deins."  
„Das hätte ich mir beinahe denken können", entgegnete ich kühl.  
„Der Server wird in 15 Minuten zur wöchentlichen Maintenance heruntergefahren. Bitte logt Euch aus, um zu verhindern, dass Euer Charakter oder Euer Account Schaden nimmt."  
Erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen. Wann immer es eine Durchsage auf dem Server gab, so dröhnten einem, wenn man sich gerade wirklich in Fine Line befand, die Ohren und die Stimme ähnelte einem Gott – zumindest stellte man sich so die Stimme eines Gottes vor.  
„Die hatte ich vergessen", sagte Nasrullah desinteressiert und fuhr mit den behandschuhten Fingern über das Messingschild.  
„Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, so lange hierbleiben zu müssen", antwortete ich zu meiner Verteidigung.  
Tatsächlich hatte ich aber auch nicht daran gedacht, dass heute Donnerstag war und die Wartung jeden Donnerstagmorgen stattfand.  
„Ich schau mir noch eben die Slotmashine von Uriel an, dann können wir verschwinden. Jey wird uns den Kopf abreißen, wenn wir ganz ohne Informationen zurückkommen und du weißt, wie das ist, wenn er mit Myung herum tüftelt und sie ihre Nuss nicht knacken können. Und zufälligerweise bin ich gerade bei ihnen."  
„Wohl eher wegen seiner Schwester", erwiderte ich spitz.  
Nasrullah war ja so einfach zu durchschauen.  
Er lachte albern und verschwand hinter der Aorta an der Eingangspforte von Jeys Server, der hier auf der Sternwarte eine alte Industriehalle darstellte.  
Ich setzte mich auf eine der riesigen Radspeichen, die die einzelnen Lines mit der Aorta verbanden, sodass sie aussah wie ein Wagenrad oder eine Sonnenuhr. Die GMs wiederholten ihre Aufforderung. Noch 10 Minuten. Mittlerweile hatten wir uns alle an Mitteilungen dieser Art gewöhnt, nur wenn es einen unvorbereitet traf, dann war es immer noch ein wenig erschreckend. Aber solange man seine Line frühzeitig trennte, war die Nachricht nur ein Schreckgespenst für Aortaneulinge.  
Alsbald kehrte Nasrullah zurück.  
„Sie telefoniert zumindest nicht nach unten, die Slotmashine hat seit Monaten keiner mehr angefasst und sie funktioniert auch nicht. Ich habe gerade versucht einen Stein in die Startrampen zu stecken, aber es funktioniert nicht mehr."  
„Das ist merkwürdig, oder?", murmelte ich und ließ die Beine baumeln, während Nasrullah neben mich kletterte.  
Er dachte angestrengt nach, das konnte man an seinem Gesicht genau ablesen. Vermutlich wollte er Myung damit zuvorkommen, nicht zum ersten Mal war mir aufgefallen, dass die beiden einen ganz eigentümlichen Kampf miteinander ausfochten. Er musste dieses Rätsel vor Myung lösen.  
„Ach, was soll's", knurrte er nach einer Weile. „Lass uns verschwinden, ich will nicht herausfinden, ob deren Uhr nicht ein paar Minuten vorgeht."  
Als er seine Line trennte geschah nichts. Das rote Kabel baumelte lose an seinem Handgelenk herum und ich sah ihn aus großen Augen an.  
„Das ist gerade nicht passiert, oder?", keuchte ich.  
„Ich befürchte schon." Seinen Mund umspielte ein diffuses Lächeln.  
Angstvoll zerriss auch ich meine Line, doch es geschah gar nichts.  
„Das ist ja lustig", sagte er, als ginge es hier nicht um Leben und Tod, sondern um ein paar Marienkäfer im Glas, „die alte Schrottkiste hält uns hier gerade gefangen."  
Dabei tätschelte er beinahe liebevoll den Metallarm der Aorta.  
„Dann müssen wir sie abschalten. Wir haben nicht mal mehr fünf Minuten."  
Panisch sah ich mich um. Die Lichter, ich musste die Lichter zum Erlöschen bringen. Oh Gott, hoffentlich sah Marc neben meinem richtigen Körper am Pc gerade, was mit mir geschah. Hoffentlich versuchte er mich zu wecken. Es war ihm bisher zweimal gelungen, warum also nicht jetzt auch? Dennoch, auch die Male, in denen es nicht funktioniert hatte, kamen mir in den Sinn. Als Nasrullah in Yazeer verwundet worden war, hatte es nicht funktioniert. Und das hatte schon schlimm geendet. Aber einen Shutdown konnte man nicht überleben. Körperlich natürlich schon, aber der Geist nahm Schaden. In welchem Maß er das tat, das wussten wir alle nicht, wir hatten es niemals darauf ankommen lassen.  
„Gib mir dein Schild", rief ich.  
Mit den spitzen Ecken seines schweren Schildes musste es doch möglich sein, die Line zu zerstören.  
„Nimm dein Schwert", wies ich ihn an.  
Nasrullah warf mir nur einen belustigten Blick zu, dann nahm er Schwert und Schild von seinem Rücken. Doch statt mir eines davon zu übergeben, machte er ein paar Schritte, hinüber zu einer der kleinen Brücken die über das Nichts führten, und warf beide Sachen hinein.  
Unfähig auch nur einen Finger zu rühren, musste ich dabei zusehen.  
„Wieso tust du das?", konnte ich ihm nur fassungslos zurufen.  
Beinahe so etwas wie Zufriedenheit schimmerte in seinen Augen, als er zu mir zurückkehrte.  
„Ich bin so müde, Elayne", antwortete er mir in einem merkwürdigen Tonfall.  
„Du bist vollkommen durchgeknallt", rang ich atemlos nach Worten. „Wir gehen drauf wegen dir."  
Umständlich kletterte Nasrullah von neuem auf den Querstreben der Aorta.  
„Ja, aber dann ist es vorbei. Ich bin dieses Gehetzte so leid. Ich bin alles leid."  
„Du? DU?", kreischte ich fassungslos.  
Oh Gott, mach, dass Marc mich noch rechtzeitig hier rausholt!  
„Weißt du noch, was wir letztes Mal gemacht haben, als ich gedacht habe, dass wir draufgehen werden?"  
Wie konnte dieser... mich nur daran erinnern? Mir fiel nicht einmal ein Wort für ihn ein!  
„Komm schon, du weißt es noch", grinste er anzüglich.  
„Du bist ein Arschloch und du warst schon immer eins", konterte ich. „Schönen Dank auch. Er wusste es nicht, aber er hat es sicher jetzt gelesen!"  
Nasrullah zuckte vage die Schultern. „Komm setz' dich neben mich."  
„Bestimmt nicht", spuckte ich die Worte aus. „Du bist daran schuld, wenn meine Seele in den tiefen dieses Scheiß Spiels verloren geht!"  
„Wenn du fertig bist, mich anzuschreien, dann könntest du mich doch zur Abwechslung mal wieder küssen, so wie damals, als sie die Sternwarte in die Luft gesprengt haben."  
Das Blut kochte in meinen Adern. Marc würde jetzt aufgehört haben, meinen schlafenden Körper zu wecken, er würde lesen, was Nasrullah gerade gesprochen hatte und er würde sich in seiner Eifersucht bestätigt fühlen, er würde mich hassen, von diesem Moment an... oh Gott, das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Beinahe konnte ich fühlen, wie er in diesem Moment meine Schultern los ließ und ein erschrockenes kleines Geräusch ausstieß.  
„Das ist doch Wahnsinn und... du kannst das doch unmöglich ernst meinen", stammelte ich.  
„Ist mein voller ernst. Ich bleibe hier sitzen, bis es vorbei ist."  
Wie toll rannte ich hinter ihm auf und ab. Am liebsten hätte ich ihn von dem Querstreben heruntergerissen und ihn aufgefordert, alles Rückgängig zu machen, inklusive der Worte, die er vorhin ausgesprochen hatte.  
„Gleich ist es vorbei", sagte er aufmunternd. „Wenigstens haben wir Jeys Rätsel gelöst."  
„Schade nur, dass er davon nichts mehr erfahren wird", grollte ich.  
Nasrullah drehte sich zu mir um und grinste mich an. „Blödsinn. Marc wird es ihm schon sagen."  
„Marc hat mittlerweile schon meine Wohnung verlassen und ist auf dem Weg zu deinem Körper, um ihn aufzuschlitzen", entgegnete ich böse.  
„Ach, Unsinn. Nimm dich mal selber nicht so wichtig", antwortete er pervers fröhlich.  
„Ich hasse dich!", schrie ich ihn an und ballte die Fäuste.  
„Wie niedlich."  
Wutentbrannt nahm ich meinen Glöckchenhaarschmuck und warf ihn nach ihm, doch er prallte an seinem Schulterpanzer ab und fiel klirrend zu Boden.  
Die metallenen Plattformen unter meinen Füßen wurden durchsichtig. Der Querstreben, auf dem Nasrullah saß ebenso. Er lächelte mich an. „Endlich kein Held mehr sein."  
Es wurde schwarz um mich herum und ein bleicher Schmerz durchfuhr meine Glieder.

Schwer atmend erwachte ich in meinem Bett. Kalter Schweiß stand auf meiner Stirn und ich musste mich aufsetzen und mich vergewissern, dass ich wirklich zu Hause war. Neben mir hatte sich Marc in seine Decke eingerollt und seine tiefen Atemzüge verrieten mir, dass er noch schlief. Dennoch berührte ich probehalber seine Hand, nur um mich zu vergewissern, dass mich meine zwei schlimmsten Ängste, die mich heute Nacht eingeholt hatten, nicht die Wirklichkeit waren.

Ende~


	27. Harry Potter x Die Schatzinsel, Teil 1

**Nein, ich sag nix mehr — ich könnte so schön in Sibirien sein, aber das interessiert ja hier niemanden!****  
****Die Bewirtung ist sparsam. Positiver kann ich es nicht ausdrücken ...****  
****... HHÄÄÄÄ?****  
****Ich soll endlich den nächsten Beitrag ansagen?****  
****Bitteschön!****  
*****prrrffffttttt*****  
**

Ihr bekommt heute den ersten Teil von Lintus Crossover.

www. fanfiktion. de/u/Drarrys+Lintu

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Harry Potter x Die Schatzinsel  
**

Hugo hatte sich unter dem Bett verkrochen. Hier war es zwar staubig, aber er fühle sich irgendwie geborgen.  
Er legte den Kopf auf den rauen Holzfußboden und lauschte, ob er Gespräche von unten hören konnte, doch die Geräusche vermischten sich zu einem unverständlichen Brummen.  
Im Tropfenden Kessel herrschte viel Betrieb, die Ferien waren fast vorbei und jeder musste plötzlich noch etwas in der Winkelgasse erledigen.

In zwei Tagen würde aber wieder Ruhe einkehren. Dann waren alle Schüler in Hogwarts, die Eltern etwas entspannter und Hugo konnte sich mit seiner Mutter endlich wieder unten im Tropfenden Kessel aufhalten, ohne bedrängt oder geschubst zu werden.  
Das war das Problem, wenn die eigene Mutter eine Kriegsheldin war und man selber noch zu klein, dass man übersehen wurde, sobald jemand auf Hermine zu rannte.  
Niemand verstand, dass Hugo zu ihr gehörte und es nicht leiden konnte, weggeschubst zu werden. Niemand verstand, dass Hermine lieber allein gelassen werden wollte. Niemand verstand, wie sehr es sie schmerzte von allen Seiten Beileidbekundungen zu hören. Niemand verstand, dass Hugo und sie lieber mehr Zeit füreinander hätten, um sich gegenseitig über den Verlust von Ron, Hermines Mann und Hugos Vater hinwegzutrösten.  
Niemand verstand das – außer Hugo. Und der hatte sich in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen während seine Mutter in der Winkelgasse war. Irgendwann döste er ein.

Hugo wachte auf, als er laute Geräusche hörte, die vom Tropfenden Kessel zu ihm hochdrangen. Er hatte Neville nur selten gereizt werden gehört, aber irgendwas schien ihn verärgert zu haben.  
Hugo schob sich unter dem Bett hervor und passte auf, dass er sich nicht den Kopf dabei stieß. Dann tapste er auf Socken die Treppe hinunter in den Schankraum. Auf halber Höhe blieb er stehen und versuchte sich ein Bild von der Situation zu machen.  
Ein schäbig aussehender Zauberer stand im Eingang und verlangte lautstark immer wieder nach einem Zimmer, während Neville – dem der Tropfende Kessel seit dem Tod seiner Frau alleine gehörte – versucht ihm klarzumachen, dass es keine freien Zimmer mehr gab. Die beiden schaukelten sich mit der Lautstärke immer weiter hoch, bis sie sich fast anschrien.  
„Ich will ein Zimmer, verdammt noch mal!", brüllte der Zauberer wieder, griff in eine Tasche seines Umhangs und schleuderte eine Handvoll Galeonen auf den Fußboden. „Und einen doppelten Feuerwhiskey!"

Hugo konnte von seinem Versteck aus sehen, wie Neville das Geld auf dem Boden einen Moment lang ansah. Dann seufzte er ergeben, sammelte die Münzen auf und wandte sich an die junge Aushilfe, die hinter dem Tresen stand und bat sie: „Versuch bitte Miss Greenfield und Miss Perks in ein Zimmer zu stecken, die beiden verbringen doch eh jede freie Minute miteinander."  
Sie nickte und machte sich auf den Weg. Erst in diesem Moment wurde Hugo bewusst, dass sie gleich die Treppe hochgehen musste und so an ihm vorbeikommen würde. Er konnte also ganz schnell zurück in sein Zimmer rennen, bevor ihn jemand sah. Aber er wolle auch nichts verpassen, was mit diesem merkwürdigen Zauberer zu tun hatte, also trat er die Flucht nach vorne an. Er stand auf und ging so selbstbewusst wie möglich die Treppe hinunter und versuchte der Aushilfe mit seinem Blick zu sagen, dass er nichts im Schilde führte. Sie sah ihn an und ihr Blick wanderte zu Hugos Socken. Sie grinste, ließ ihn aber wortlos nach unten gehen.

Der Zauberer, der den ganzen Tumult verursacht hatte, saß inzwischen an einem der vielen Tische und hatte sich so breit gemacht, wie es für eine Person nur ging. Neben ihm stand ein großer Koffer, wie ihn auch viele Hogwarts-Schüler hatten.  
Hugo ärgerte sich, dass er noch nicht alt genug für Hogwarts war, aber anderseits hatte er jetzt dadurch die Möglichkeit, die Situation mit zu verfolgen. Das versprach spannend zu werden.  
Neville hatte dem Mann inzwischen den geforderten Feuerwhiskey gebracht, den er in einem Zug leerte und direkt einen weiteren bestellte. Neville seufzte ergeben.  
Hugo kannte ihn gut, er würde lieber diesem Ärger aus dem Weg gehen, doch gleichzeitig war er manchmal zu nett, so dass er selbst solchen unhöflichen Menschen einen Platz im Tropfenden Kessel anbot.

Der Zauberer hatte inzwischen Hugo entdeckt und winkte ihn zu sich heran.  
Hugo war sich unsicher, was er tun sollte. Er sah sich um, ob vielleicht jemand anderes gemeint war, doch hinter ihm stand niemand, so dass er zögerlich ein paar Schritte näher trat. Der Zauberer winkte energischer und aus irgendeinem Grund sorgte das dafür, dass Hugo sich beeilte, gerade so, als habe der Zauberer ihn angeschrien.  
„Na, Junge? Setzt dich mal zu mir." Die Stimme des Zauberers klang tief und polternd und Hugo wusste, dass seine Mutter es nicht gutheißen würde, wenn er sich mit solchen Gestalten abgab. Aber einerseits war Hermine gerade nicht da und andererseits übte dieser Zauberer eine Autorität aus, der Hugo sich nicht entziehen konnte.

Und so setzte sich Hugo zu dem Mann. Sein Umhang sah heruntergekommen aus, war an mehreren Stellen geflickt und die Schuhe wirkten abgewetzt. Er hatte einen unordentlichen Bart, so als habe er sich seit einigen Tagen nicht mehr rasiert und seine Augen waren blutunterlaufen. Von ihm ging ein Geruch nach Feuerwhiskey aus, aber trotzdem wirkte er wie jemand, der sich in einem Duell gut behaupten konnte – sowohl mit Zauberstäben als auch mit bloßen Fäusten.

„Willst du dir ein kleines Taschengeld verdienen?" fragte er leise, da die meisten Menschen im Tropfenden Kessel ihn immer noch nicht aus den Augen ließen.  
Hugo schüttelte automatisch den Kopf. Immerhin an dieser Stelle griff Hermines Erziehung.  
„Keine Sorge, du musst nicht viel tun, nur nach einer bestimmten Person Ausschau halten."  
Das klang tatsächlich weder schwer noch verwerflich, so dass Hugo mit dem Kopfschütteln aufhörte. Der Zauberer grinste und sein schiefes Grinsen zog sich durch sein Gesicht wie eine Furche.  
„Dachte ich mir doch, dass du ein schlaues Kerlchen bist. Du kannst bestimmt gut beobachten, weil du noch so klein bist." Hugos Miene hatte sich wohl aufgehellt, denn der Zauberer fing an zu lachen.  
„Prima. Ich gebe dir einen Knut für jeden Tag, an dem du für mich Augen und Ohren offen hältst. Du musst auf einen Zauberer achten, der ein Holzbein hat. Ich bin mir sicher, den wirst du leicht entdecken, wenn er sich hierher verirren sollte."  
Hugo nickte. Er wusste nicht, was es mit dem einbeinigen Zauberer auf sich hatte, doch es schien dem Mann Sorgen zu bereiten. Aber er würde sich da nicht einmischen. Er würde beobachten, ja, aber wenn er die gesuchte Person fand, würde er Bescheid sagen und war dann raus aus der Sache. So würde er sicher keinen Ärger bekommen. Hermine wäre bestimmt stolz auf ihn.

Und so kam es, dass Hugo zustimmte. Dass das eine schlechte Idee war, wurde ihm erst in der Nacht bewusst.  
Er hatte fast den ganzen Tag im Schankraum des Tropfenden Kessels verbracht und Ausschau nach dem einbeinigen Zauberer gehalten, der natürlich nicht erschienen war. Hermine war erstaunt gewesen, ihren Sohn dort anzutreffen, aber sie war wahrscheinlich nur froh, dass sich ihr Sohn nicht wieder unter dem Bett verkrochen hatte und so nahm sie es hin.  
Doch die Erwartungshaltung, dass jeden Moment ein Mann durch die Tür kommen konnte, der sogar dem Zauberer, der sich so dreist im Tropfenden Kessel eingenistet hatte, Angst machte, zermürbte Hugo.  
Und als er dann schließlich in seinem Bett lag und die Augen schloss, marschierten ganze Armeen von einbeinigen Zauberern vor seinem inneren Auge vorbei. Dazu fehlten ihnen manchmal auch noch andere Körperteile, manchmal waren sie stark vernarbt, aber eines hatten sie alle gemeinsam: Sie bescherten Hugo Albträume.

Er war kurz davor sich zu schwören, dass er dem Zauberer sagen wollte, dass er auf das Geld verzichtete, doch als der Morgen graute, machte sich Hugo bewusst, dass er sich wie ein Kleinkind benahm. Er wusste schließlich nicht, was es mit dem einbeinigen Zauberer auf sich hatte.  
Und insgeheim war er auch ein bisschen neugierig, was er aber niemals zugeben würde, schließlich wollte er sich aus dem Ärger ja raushalten.

Auch der nächste Tag verging ohne dass ein einbeiniger Zauberer auftauchte. Hugo hatte es sich im Schankraum gemütlich gemacht, während Hermine wieder in die Winkelgasse musste.  
Der Zauberer mit dem Koffer – den er inzwischen in seinem Zimmer hatte verstauen lassen – tat eigentlich nichts anderes, als eine bunte Mischung aus alkoholischen Getränken zu trinken, hauptsächlich aber Feuerwhiskey. Und wenn er dann betrunken war, fing er an laut und schief zu singen.  
Aber das war nicht alles, er zwang die anderen Gäste des Tropfenden Kessels auch dazu, mit ihm zu singen. Taten sie es nicht oder waren sie ihm zu leise, dann schlug er mit dem Zauberstab auf die Tischkante, dass die Funken sprühten. Der Tisch hatte bald auch einige Brandflecken, die Neville jeden Abend ausbessern musste.

Alles in allem war der Zauberer, der auf den Namen Bill hörte, nicht besonders beliebt, aber solange er für alles zahlte, durfte er bleiben.  
Jeden Morgen kam Hugo zu ihm und fragte ihn nach dem Knut für den Vortag – abends lohnte es sich nicht Bill anzusprechen – und bekam ihn auch immer, jedoch begleitet von einem wütenden Blick.  
Hugo fragte sich, was passieren würde, wenn der einbeinige Zauberer tatsächlich einmal auftauchen sollte.

Bill wohnte jetzt schon seit über einer Woche im Tropfenden Kessel und inzwischen waren die Ferien vorbei und die ganze Situation hatte sich deutlich entspannt. Die Gäste, die noch da waren, mieden den Schankraum und verbrachten ihre Abende entweder in den Cafés und Bars der Winkelgasse oder auf ihren Zimmern. Neville war nicht sehr glücklich darüber, aber langfristig würde es dem Ruf des Tropfenden Kessels nicht schaden.  
Dazu kam, dass er in den letzten Jahren genug zurückgelegt hatte und es deshalb nicht schlimm war, wenn er ein bisschen weniger verdienten.  
Seine Tätigkeit als Lehrer hatte er allerdings aufgegeben.

Doch an diesem Abend geschah dann etwas, das die vermeintliche Entspannung wieder zunichtemachte.  
Hugos Blick wanderte direkt zu dem Mann, der den Tropfenden Kessel betrat, doch da er zwei intakte Beine hatte, achtete er dann nicht weiter auf ihn. Erst als er aus dem Augenwinkel mitbekam, dass der Neuankömmling auf Bill zusteuerte, sah er von seiner Limonade auf.  
Auch Bill sah auf und einen derartigen Ausdruck der Panik hatte Hugo noch nie bei ihm gesehen. Wer auch immer der Fremde war, er machte Bill Angst. Und das war Grund genug, dass auch Hugo sich mulmig fühlte. Er vergewisserte sich noch einmal, dass der Mann auch wirklich zwei Beine hatte.

„Hallo, Bill."  
Die Stimme des Fremden klang glatt und ölig, so als habe man sie in Drachenfett eingelegt.  
„Wie hast du mich gefunden?", fragte Bill entgeistert. Hugo konnte sehen, dass seine Hände zitterten.  
„Das war nicht schwer", antwortete der Fremde und setzte sich ungefragt zu Bill. Er starrte ihm direkt in die Augen und Hugo war froh, dass er nicht beachtet wurde.  
„Du hast etwas, das uns gehört", sagte der Fremde schließlich. Bill biss die Zähne zusammen, bis seine Kiefermuskeln hervortraten. „Ah, ich dachte mir, dass du immer noch so ein sturer Hund bist." Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Bill.  
„Ich habe es nicht mehr!", platzte Bill heraus und mehrere Gäste drehten sich zu ihm um. „Ich wäre doch wahnsinnig, wenn ich es bei mir hätte", fügte er deshalb gedämpfter hinzu.  
Das fiese Grinsen des Fremden wurde zu eiskalter Ausdruckslosigkeit.  
„Gib es mir", zischte er und Hugo bekam eine Gänseheut. Am liebsten wäre er nach oben gerannt und hätte sich wieder unter dem Bett versteckt, doch seine Beine gehorchten ihm nicht und so blieb er sitzen wo er war.  
„Du wirst dich hier drin nicht mit mir anlegen", entgegnete Bill mit rauer Stimme. „Du bist ein Feigling, du würdest nie etwas alleine tun."  
„Ich tu es ja auch nicht alleine. Meine Verstärkung wartet draußen. Du kannst nicht entkommen, Bill."

Wie ein Raubtier, das in die Enge gedrängt wurde, sprang Bill auf und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den anderen. Auch dieser richtete sich auf.  
Ohne nachzudenken ließ sich Hugo unter den Tisch fallen – nicht einen Moment zu früh. Wie ein Feuerwerk zischten die Flüche durch den Raum, prallten von Wänden ab und zerstörten die Einrichtung. Andere anwesende Zauberer und Hexen versuchten dazwischen zu gehen, doch sie konnten nicht viel ausrichten ohne sich selber in Gefahr zu bringen und so verließen sie so schnell wie möglich den Tropfenden Kessel.  
Hugo hatte sich die Hände auf die Ohren gepresst und die Augen geschlossen. Aber selbst durch seine Lider sah er noch die leuchtenden Flüche. Er wünschte sich, er wäre weit, weit weg.

Dann war alles vorbei. Probeweise nahm er eine Hand vom Ohr und hört nichts mehr außer einem gedämpften Stöhnen.  
Er krabbelte unter dem Tisch hervor und sah sich um. Bill und der Fremde lagen beide auf den Boden, wo sich gerade eine unschöne Blutlache ausbreitete. Ein paar der übrig gebliebenen Gäste waren wohl auch verletzt, doch sie waren schon dabei sich gegenseitig zu verarzten. Den größten Schaden hatten ohnehin die beiden Streithähne genommen.  
Bill ächzte vernehmlich, was Hugo dazu brachte, in seine Richtung zu sehen. Ganz offensichtlich stammte das Blut von ihm, doch er lebte noch. Der Fremde dagegen bewegte sich nicht mehr.

„Bill?", fragte Hugo leise. Der Verletzte antwortete mit einem Stöhnen und winkte Hugo mit einer schlaffen Handbewegung zu sich ran.  
„Mein Koffer", röchelte er so leise, dass nur Hugo ihn verstehen konnte. „Bring die Karte in Sicherheit, sie dürfen sie nicht kriegen!"  
Hugo konnte sich nur zu gut denken, wer „sie" waren. Der Fremde hatte von Verstärkung gesprochen.  
„Beeil dich, sie kommen bald." Diese Worte klangen wie ein ersterbender Windhauch.  
Hugo wollte noch etwas fragen, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte, doch in dem Moment öffnete sich die Tür.

Wider Erwarten war es nicht die angekündigte Verstärkung, sondern Hermine, die sich panisch umsah. Sobald sie Hugo entdeckte, entfuhr ihr ein spitzer Aufschrei und sie stürzte sich auf ihn.  
„Ist schon gut, Ma, es geht mir gut", murmelte er während er versuchte sich aus ihrer Klammerumarmung zu befreien. „Aber Bill…"  
Das war für seine Mutter endlich ein Grund, ihren Sohn loszulassen. Sie wandte sich dem Zauberer zu, der immer noch neben Hugo auf dem Boden lag. Doch selbst Hugo konnte auf den ersten Blick erkennen, dass sich sein Brustkorb nicht mehr hob und senkte.  
„Schatz…", flüsterte Hermine und zog Hugos Gesicht an ihre Brust. Sie wollte nicht, dass er das sah, doch es war schon zu spät.  
Hugo fühlte, wie heiße Tränen seine Wangen hinab rannen und von Hermines Oberteil aufgesaugt wurden. Er weinte nicht um Bill, der Mann hatte ihm kaum etwas bedeutet und die paar Knuts, die er verdient hatte, hatten sie beide nicht automatisch zu Freunden gemacht.  
Nein, die ganze Situation erinnerte Hugo an den Tod seines Vaters, es war wie eine alte Wunde, die wieder aufriss, weil die gleiche Stelle noch einmal getroffen wurde.  
Hermine wiegte ihn sanft hin und her, während sich Hugo bemühte, nicht zu schluchzen. Schließlich bekam er Schluckauf.

Aber er musste seine Mutter warnen. Die anderen würden bald kommen und Bill hatte ihm aufgetragen, irgendeine Karte in Sicherheit zu bringen. Hektisch und durch den Schluckauf nicht wirklich verständlich versuchte er seiner Mutter das klarzumachen.  
Doch da seine Stimme nicht richtig funktionierte, machte er sich eilig auf den Weg nach oben und zog seine Mutter mit sich. Zum Glück stellte sie keine weiteren Fragen und folgte ihm einfach.  
Hugo bemühte sich keinen Blick zurück zur Leiche von Bill zu werfen, während er die Treppe hochstürmte. Seine Hickser klangen merkwürdig laut in der Stille, die seit Bills Tod entstanden war.  
Er wusste, welches Zimmer Bill gehört hatte, auch wenn er es nie betreten hatte. Zum Glück war die Tür nur einfach verschlossen und Hermine half ihm mit einem Alohomora aus.  
Sofort lief Hugo zu dem Koffer, der in der Ecke stand, doch schnell musste er feststellen, dass sie ihn nicht so leicht öffnen konnten wie die Tür.

Verzweifelt ließ er sich auf den Boden sinken. Er konnte förmlich spüren, wie weitere Zauberer sich dem Tropfenden Kessel näherten um ihnen zu schaden und irgendetwas hatte das mit dem Inhalt dieses Koffers zu tun. Und er kam nicht dran. Fast hätte er nicht bemerkt, dass seine Mutter das Zimmer wieder verließ und nur eine Minute später wieder auftauchte. In der einen Hand hielt sie einen kleinen silbernen Schlüssel, in der anderen ihren Zauberstab, mit dem sie sich gerade die Hände reinigte. Hugo konnte noch einige Blutflecken erkennen.  
Vermutlich hatte Bill den Schlüssel immer bei sich getragen. Es musste sich also um etwas sehr Wichtiges handeln.  
Selbst Hermines Hände zitterten leicht, als sie den Koffer öffnete. Hauptsächlich normale Sachen kamen ihnen entgegen, aber auch ein klimpernder Beutel voller Galeonen und ein Bündel vergilbtes Pergament.  
„Die Karte!", rief Hugo und griff danach, Er schob es sich unter sein Hemd und drängte dann seine Mutter dazu aufzustehen.  
„Wir müssen weg, die anderen kommen gleich", sagte er endlich ohne Schluckauf und Hermine verstand ihn. Dieses Mal nahm sie ihn bei der Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her runter in den Schankraum.  
Mit einer Routine, die Hugo nicht von ihr und nicht in einer solchen Situation erwartet hatte, sprach sie verschiedene Schutzzauber um den Raum.  
Sie scheuchte alle Gäste, die noch da waren, heraus und ging dann mit Hugo zu Neville.  
„Jetzt erzähl noch mal in Ruhe, was los ist", bat sie ihren Sohn. „Die Schutzzauber sollten sie eine Weile aufhalten."

Und so erzählte Hugo alles, was er von Bill erfahren und gehört hatte: von dem einbeinigen Zauberer, von dem Fremden und von der Karte, die er in Sicherheit bringen sollte.  
Hermine fischte die Karte zwischen den anderen Zetteln hervor und warf einen langen Blick darauf.  
In der Zwischenzeit guckte Hugo immer wieder zur Tür, doch offensichtlich wirkten die Zauber seiner Mutter, denn nichts tat sich dort.  
„Das ist eine Karte einer Insel", bemerkte Neville, der sich neben Hermine gestellt hatte. Diese nickte und brummte abwesend. Hugo kannte ihren Gesichtsausdruck. Sie plante.  
„Kommt", sagte sie schließlich und klemmte sich die Karte unter den Arm, während sie nach Hugos und Nevilles Händen griff.  
„Ich mag Apparieren aber nicht", maulte Hugo, der ganz genau wusste, worauf das hinauslaufen würde. Hermine warf ihm einen Blick zu, der ihn verstummen ließ. Trotzdem schob er schmollend seine Unterlippe vor.  
Bill hatte IHM die Karte anvertraut und jetzt hatte seine Mutter sie ihm weggenommen und wollte auch noch mit ihm apparieren. Außerdem war Bill tot, genauso wie der fremde Zauberer auch. Alles in allem machte das den heutigen Tag für Hugo zu einem sehr bescheidenen Tag.

Er schloss die Augen. Der Griff von Hermines Hand wurde fester, dann fühlte er sich, als würde man ihn durch einen engen Schlauch quetschen.  
Als das Gefühl vorbei war, öffnete Hugo die Augen. Es war schon dunkel und er musste ein paarmal blinzeln, bis sich seine Augen an das Licht gewöhnten. Dann erkannte er die Gegend. Sie waren in einer kleinen Vorstadt gelandet, genauer gesagt in der Straße von Hugos Großeltern. Hermine hatte ihn oft hierher mitgebracht, auch wenn es eine ruhige Muggelgegend war.  
„Hier können wir für eine Nacht bleiben", sagte Hermine gerade zu Neville. „Wir sind hier erst mal sicher. Um alles andere kümmern wir uns morgen."  
Neville nickte. Er sah selbst in diesem Dämmerlicht noch ziemlich erschöpft aus. Hugo dagegen fragte sich, ob er diese Nacht überhaupt würde schlafen können. Die Ereignisse hatten ihn zu sehr aufgewühlt.  
Doch kaum hatte Hermine ihn in das Gästebett bei seinen Großeltern gelegt, fielen ihm auch schon die Augen zu. Und in seinen Träumen erschien ihm wieder der einbeinige Zauberer. Und er hatte die Karte gestohlen.

Als Hugo aufwachte, machte er sich sofort auf die Suche nach der Karte. Er wurde schließlich im Esszimmer fündig, wo Hermine sich über das Pergament gebeugt hatte.  
So wie sie aussah, hatte sie die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen, sie trug noch die Kleidung vom Vortag und ihr Gesicht war blass und müde.  
Doch als sie Hugo bemerkte, sah sie ihn strahlend an.  
„Ich glaube, dass diese Karte etwas sehr, sehr Wertvolles ist", sagte sie. Hugo nickte. So viel war ihm auch schon klar gewesen.  
„Und ich denke, dass wir uns das genauer ansehen sollten", meinte Neville, der gerade mit einer Tasse Kaffee in der Hand aus der Küche kam.  
„Eine Schatzsuche?", fragte Hugo. Alle Müdigkeit, alle Gedanken an seine Albträume waren wie weggeblasen. Und tatsächlich nickte Hermine.  
„Ja, wir gehen auf Schatzsuche."

Hugo war so hibbelig, dass es ihn kaum störte, dass er schon wieder apparieren musste. Dieses Mal legten sie eine viel weitere Strecke zurück, bis an die Irische Küste.  
Sie waren jetzt in einer winzigen Hafenstadt, wo sich die Häuser an den Fuß der Klippen schmiegten und einen wunderbaren Blick auf die Bucht hatten.  
Mehrere Schiffe lagen im Hafen und bei einem davon herrschte reger Betrieb.  
Hugo konnte es kaum fassen, was seine Mutter offensichtlich in der Nacht organisiert hatte, denn einer der Menschen, die das Schiff beluden, kam auf sie zu und sagte: „Die Vorbereitungen laufen gut, Mrs Weasley, in wenigen Stunden können wir ablegen."  
„Wir fahren mit dem Schiff?", fragte Hugo.  
„Ja. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, dann umgibt die Insel, zu der wir wollen, ein starker Schutz, den man nicht auf magische Weise durchdingen kann. Und wenn wir nicht schwimmen wollen, dann ist ein Schiff die einzige Möglichkeit", erklärte Hermine.

Als nächstes gingen sie zu dem Steuermann, der wohl auch damit beauftragt worden war, die Mannschaft anzuheuern.  
Hugo bekam einen riesigen Schreck, als er feststellte, dass einer der Männer nur ein Bein hatte. Das andere bestand aus Holz und zusätzlich hatte er sich eine Krücke unter den Arm geklemmt. Außerdem war er groß, er überragte die anderen Männer um einen ganzen Kopf.  
Wenn Hugo sich nicht schon zu alt dafür gefühlt hätte, dann hätte er sich jetzt hinter seiner Mutter versteckt. So aber beschränkte er sich darauf, den Einbeinigen finster anzustarren.  
Dieser erwiderte den Blick, jedoch nicht wütend, wie Hugo erwartet hatte, sondern mit einem offenen und entwaffnenden Lächeln. Für einen Moment fragte Hugo sich, ob er den Mann kannte und bevor er genauer darüber nachdenken konnte, ging er zu ihm.  
Er musterte den Mann, der sich auf seine Krücke stützte.  
„Wie ist das passiert?", fragte Hugo herausfordernd. Vielleicht würde die Antwort ihm einen Hinweis darauf liefern, ob es sich wirklich um den Einbeinigen handelte, den Bill so gefürchtet hatte.

Der Mann hockte sich vor ihn hin und streckte dabei sein Holzbein von sich.  
„Ah, ich sehe, du bist an einer spannenden Geschichte interessiert", sagte er freundlich und mit so verheißungsvoller Stimme, dass Hugo sofort nickte.  
„Dann lass den alten Long John Silver mal erzählen."  
Es war wirklich eine faszinierende Geschichte, musste Hugo zugeben. Sie handelte von Schiffen, Piraten, dunkler Magie und Stürmen auf hoher See. Hugo hing wie gebannt an Silvers Lippen, hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass er vorhin noch Angst vor diesem Mann gehabt hatte.

Er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass auf dem Meer, das so ruhig und friedlich in der Bucht wirkte, solche Abenteuer passieren konnten. Und doch war er dabei, selber eines zu erleben. Er wurde immer unruhiger, je näher der Zeitpunkt kam, wo sie in See stechen würden. Und er ließ sich diese Zeit mit Geschichten vertreiben.  
Hermine war ganz dankbar, dass Hugo die Abläufe nicht behinderte und sich so gut mit dem Schiffskoch verstand. Es musste sich dabei um einen anderen Einbeinigen handeln, da war sich Hugo sicher. Außerdem schienen die anderen Männer der Besatzung ihm treu ergeben.

Und dann war es endlich soweit.  
Die letzten Kisten wurden auf dem Schiff verstaut und dann konnten sie auch an Bord gehen. Abgesehen von Silver bestand die Mannschaft aus neun weiteren Männern, dazu kamen der Steuermann und der Kapitän und natürlich Hermine, Neville und Hugo.  
Als das Schiff sich langsam und gemächlich von dem Steg löste und auf die Bucht hinaustrieb, stand Hugo an der Reling und schaute den Wellen zu, die sich am Schiffsrumpf brachen.  
Es war später Vormittag, er hatte zu wenig geschlafen, aber die Aufregung drängte die Müdigkeit zurück. Er war jetzt auf Schatzsuche.

Tbc...


	28. Harry Potter x Die Schatzinsel, Teil 2

***prrrffffttttt*****  
****Nur noch drei Tage und das ist wirklich schade. Obwohl ich hier ja nur gemobbt werde.****  
****Immerhin gibt's ja was Vernünftiges zu lesen ... naja — Vernünftig ist jetzt nicht das richtige Wort ...****  
****Rudel und VERNÜNFTIG — HAHAHAHAHAHAHAhust****  
****... was? Letzte Warnung?****  
****... was dann? Krieg ich dann die trockenen Kekse auch noch weggenommen?****  
****Jajajajaja — Geschichte ansagen. Ist ja schon gut ...****  
**

Heute kommt der zweite Teil von Lintus Crossover: Harry Potter x Die Schatzinsel

www. fanfiktion. de/u/Drarrys+Lintu

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

Doch bald schon ließ die Aufregung nach. Hugo fing an sich zu langweilen, er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass die Fahrt so ereignislos verlaufen würde. Sie waren schon seit mehreren Stunden unterwegs und die Wellen waren nicht mehr so interessant wie noch am Anfang.  
Also begab sich Hugo unter Deck in die Kombüse, in der Hoffnung, dass Silver ihm wieder eine Geschichte erzählen könnte.  
Er tat es.  
Währenddessen bereitete Silver Essen zu. Beim Erzählen schwang er seinen Zauberstab und schon schälten sich die Kartoffeln von alleine. Er ließ sich nicht aus dem Konzept bringen, weder beim Erzählen noch beim Kochen.  
Überhaupt merkte man ihm in der Küche nicht an, dass er nur ein Bein hatte. Sogar die Krücke hatte er zur Seite gelegt und hielt sich nur an den Schränken und Arbeitsplatten fest.  
Nein, Hugo war sich sicher, dass dieser Mann nicht derjenige sein konnte, den Bill gemeint hatte.

Einige weitere Stunden später hatte Hugo endgültig Langeweile. Auf dem Schiff gab es nichts mehr zu entdecken, Silver wollte keine Geschichten mehr erzählen und Hermine redete die ganze Zeit mit Neville, dem Kapitän und dem Steuermann über Dinge, die er nicht verstand. Wahrscheinlich ging es um ihr Ziel und den Kurs dahin.  
Ziellos schlenderte Hugo über das Schiff. Schon zum dritten Mal kam er an dem Apfelfass vorbei, dass unter Deck stand. Eigentlich machte sich Hugo nichts aus Äpfeln – Schokofrösche waren ihm lieber – aber so konnte er sich wenigstens ein bisschen beschäftigen.  
Er beugte sich über den Rand des Fasses, doch es war ziemlich hoch und die Äpfel schon fast leer, so dass er keinen erreichen konnte. Er zog sich am Rand hoch und verlor dann das Gleichgewicht.  
Kopfüber plumpste er in das Apfelfass.  
Er rutschte benommen hin und her, bis er immerhin richtig rum lag. Eigentlich war es zwischen den Äpfeln gar nicht so unbequem. Er schloss kurz die Augen, bis ihm nicht mehr schwindelig war, doch so langsam forderte der Schlafmangel seinen Tribut und Hugo schlief im Apfelfass ein.

Als er aufwachte, brauchte er erst einen Moment, um sich zu orientieren. Es war dunkel und roch nach Apfel. Natürlich, das Apfelfass.  
Er wollte gerade raus klettern, als ihm bewusst wurde, was ihn geweckt hatte: Stimmen, ganz in der Nähe. Und eine davon war die von Long John Silver.  
Doch dieses Mal erzählte er keine spannenden Geschichten. Er flüsterte hektisch und Hugo konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte.  
„…wir müssen noch warten, bis wir die Insel erreicht haben, sonst war alles umsonst. Erst dann können wir sie erledigen."  
„Aber…", warf eine andere Stimme ein.  
„Nichts aber", fauchte Silver. „ Wir haben die Karte nicht. Erst wenn wir gefunden haben, was wir wollen, dürfen wir zuschlagen. Ansonsten können wir ewig auf dieser Insel umher irren. Wir brauchen die Karte. Und solange wir noch auf hoher See sind, dürfen sie keinen Verdacht schöpfen."  
Die andere Stimme brummte, protestierte aber nicht. Hugo presste sich die Hand auf den Mund, damit man ihn nicht atmen hörte. Das war garantiert nicht für seine Ohren bestimmt und wenn sie ihn entdecken sollten, hatte das bestimmt kein gutes Ende.  
Etwas sagte ihm, dass es sich bei Silvers Leuten um die Verstärkung handelte, die der Fremde im Tropfenden Kessel erwähnt hatte. Bill hatte ihn vor dem Einbeinigen gewarnt, doch sie hatten nicht auf ihn gehört.

„Gib mir mal einen Apfel", sagte die Stimme, die Hugo nicht zuordnen konnte und ihm blieb fast das Herz stehen. Wenn Silver in das Apfelfass gucken würde…  
Er hörte die ungleichmäßigen Schritte auf das Fass zukommen, doch noch bevor Silvers Schatten die Öffnung verdeckte, blieb er stehen.  
„Apfel, so ein Quatsch!", brummte er. „Feuerwhiskey ist angebrachter!"  
Und damit entfernte er sich wieder, wohl um mit seinem Kollegen auf seinen teuflischen Plan anzustoßen. Kaum waren die beiden außer Hörweite, kletterte Hugo so schnell er konnte aus dem Fass und rannte zur Kajüte seiner Mutter.  
Er musste ihr davon erzählen, damit sie die anderen warnte.

Doch Hermine ging nicht direkt zu den anderen. Sie ließ nur Neville in ihre Kajüte rufen und besprach mit ihm erst einmal das weitere Vorgehen. Die beiden Erwachsenen waren sich schnell einig, dass sie vorerst so tun wollten, als wüssten sie nichts von Silvers Vorhaben.  
Aber sie waren vorgewarnt, dass es auf der Insel zu einer offenen Auseinandersetzung kommen würde.  
Von dem Moment an konnte Hugo sich nicht entscheiden, ob er möglichst schnell bei der Insel ankommen wollte, oder die Ankunft lieber in weite Ferne schieben würde. So oder so, er konnte nichts daran ändern. Das Schiff fuhr mit gleichmäßiger Geschwindigkeit auf sein Ziel zu.  
Dass Neville zum Steuermann ging und ihn auch einweihte, bekam Hugo nicht mehr mit. Er war auf dem Bett seiner Mutter eingeschlafen.

Der nächste Tag war die reinste Qual. Hugo und die anderen wussten nicht, wer in Silvers Plan eingeweiht war und wem man trauen konnte. Außerdem hatte er keine Lust mehr auf die Geschichten von Silver, und als er einmal doch bei der Kombüse vorbei kam, warf Silver ihm einen nachdenklichen Blick zu. Ahnte er etwas?  
Die Anspannung auf dem Schiff wurde fast greifbar. Überall schien Misstrauen in der Luft zu hängen und als dann jemand am frühen Abend kurz vor Sonnenuntergang meldete, dass Land in Sicht sei, war es wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.  
Alle schienen zu wissen, dass es bald zu einem Kampf kommen würde, aber keiner konnte sagen wann.  
Kurz nachdem die Insel am Horizont aufgetaucht war, hatte Hermine Hugo zur Seite genommen und alle möglichen Schutzzauber auf seine Kleidung gelegt. Er hatte sich zwar ein Abenteuer gewünscht, aber keins, bei dem sein Leben auf dem Spiel stand.

Das Schiff ging in einer Bucht der Insel vor Anker. Es war schon zu dunkel, um mit einem Ruderboot zum Land überzusetzen und so wurde beschlossen, die Nacht auf dem Schiff zu verbringen.  
Kaum einer schlief in dieser Nacht gut. Selbst Silver, der sonst immer ruhig und fröhlich gewirkt hatte, sah am nächsten Morgen verbissen und angespannt aus. Hugo konnte immer noch nicht verstehen, wie dieser Mann es schaffte, zwei Gesichter zu haben; das des freundlichen Geschichtenerzählers und das des… Hugo wusste nicht genau, was die andere Seite von Long John Silver war, aber es war nichts Gutes.

Als sie zur Insel hinüber ruderten, blieben außer Kapitän und Steuermann drei Männer aus Silvers Mannschaft zurück. Das Schiff war also kein sicherer Ort mehr, die Insel aber auch nicht.  
Hugo konnte sich kaum auf die Schönheit der Landschaft konzentrieren, die aus üppigen Wäldern, hellen Stränden, einigen Bergen und plätschernden Wasserfällen bestand. Stattdessen betrachtete er die Männer, die ruderten, und fragte sich, wer von ihnen als erstes einen Zauberstab auf ihn richten würde.  
Hugo verfluchte sein Alter und die Tatsache, dass er noch keinen Zauberstab haben durfte. Er fühlte sich so schutzlos.

Mit einem leichten Ruckeln stieß das Boot an den Strand. Die Männer stiegen aus und drängten sich um Hermine, die nach wie vor die Karte hatte. Doch Hugo konnte erkennen, dass es nicht das Original war. Sie hatte wohl in den letzten Tagen eine Kopie angefertigt. Hugo kam nicht umhin, seine Mutter zu bewundern.  
„Und jetzt?", fragte ein Mann aus der Besatzung.  
„Wir müssen dort lang", sagte Hermine und deutete auf einen schmalen Trampelpfad, der zur Mitte der Insel führte.  
Alle machten sich schweigend auf den Weg. Hugo hielt sich zwischen Hermine und Neville, dem Rest traute er zu wenig. Immer wieder sah er sich um und befürchtete fast, dass einer der Männer mit dem Zauberstab auf ihn zielte, doch sie verhielten sich noch friedlich.

Der Weg war uneben und schmal, so dass alle nur einzeln hintereinander laufen konnten. Doch selbst Silver hielt sich mit seiner Krücke gut und war nicht langsamer als die anderen auch.  
Nach einiger Zeit verschwand der Weg völlig und sie folgten Hermines Richtungsangaben, die anscheinend nur sie der Karte entnehmen konnte. Hugo erkannte ein paar Runen am Bildrand, die auf der Originalkarte sicherlich nicht gewesen waren. Vielleicht waren das ja die Hinweise.  
Und trotz der Situation, trotz der Gefahr, in der er schwebte, spürte Hugo wieder dieses Kribbeln der Aufregung. Abenteuer, Rätsel, Schatzsuche.

An einem toten Baum bog Hermine links ab, wo das Unterholz dichter war als auf der rechten Seite.  
„Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, wo wir langmüssen?", meckerte einer der Männer.  
Hermine warf ihm statt einer Antwort nur einen eisigen Blick zu und stapfte dann erhobenen Hauptes durch das Unterholz. Die Männer murrten, doch sie folgten ihr.  
Es würde wahrscheinlich nicht mehr lange bis zur Eskalation dauern.

Hugo schaute auf, als etwas dicht neben seinem Gesicht vorbeihuschte. Doch er konnte nichts erkennen. Wahrscheinlich war es nur ein Insekt gewesen, doch trotzdem sah er sich jetzt aufmerksamer um.  
In den Bäumen sah er keine Vögel und auch sonst war es erstaunlich ruhig auf der Insel. Nur die Schritte der Menschen waren zu hören und manchmal das Plätschern von Wasser, wenn sie in die Nähe eines Flusses kamen.

Da war wieder ein Huschen! Hugo war sich dieses Mal sicher, auch wenn dieses etwas so schnell war wie ein aufblitzender Sonnenstrahl. Er schloss zu seiner Mutter auf und zupfte sie am Ärmel.  
„Was ist das für ein Schatz?", flüsterte er.  
Hermine warf einen Blick nach hinten, doch niemand schien ihre Unterhaltung mitzuhören.  
„Es ist etwas Goldenes, aber kein echtes Gold", sagte sie mit einem Zwinkern. Hugo stutzte. Kein echtes Gold? Das verstand er nicht, aber er wollte nicht weiter nachhaken, weil Long John Silver sich ihnen näherte.  
„Na, Kleiner, gefällt dir das Abenteuer?", fragte er laut. Hugo zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und nickte. Silver wuschelte ihm mit der freien Hand durch die Haare und lachte.  
„Ich wusste, dass du ein Abenteurer bist!"

„Wir sind gleich da", verkündete Hermine kurz darauf. Aufgeregtes Gemurmel ertönte. Alle waren gespannt. Hermine hatte eine Hand an ihren Zauberstab gelegt, so als rechnete sie jeden Moment damit angegriffen zu werden, doch ansonsten ließ sie sich nichts anmerken.

Das Unterholz wurde immer dichter, der Pfad immer unwegsamer und diverse Ranken griffen nach den Leuten, die sich ihren Weg durch den Urwald kämpften.  
Das Blätterdach ließ kaum direktes Sonnenlicht hindurch, aber wenn man doch etwas erkennen konnte, dann sah man auch, dass sich die Gruppe einem Berg näherte, der mit steilen Flanken in den Himmel ragte.  
Diesen Berg hatte Hugo auch schon vom Schiff aus gesehen. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie schon so weit ins Inselinnere vorgedungen waren. Das hieß aber auch, dass es ein langer Weg zurück war; ein langer Weg bis sie in Sicherheit wären, falls sich die anderen zu einem Angriff entschließen sollten.  
Doch ganz offensichtlich hielten sie sich an Silver Plan, nicht eher zuzuschlagen, bis sie nicht gefunden hatten, was auch immer es auf dieser Insel zu finden gab.

Hugo rätselte immer noch an Hermines Andeutung, doch ihm wollte keine Lösung einfallen.  
Schließlich erreichten sie den Fuß des Berges. Während die Mannschaft die Gelegenheit nutze, in der Mittagshitze einen Moment zu verschnaufen, tastete Hermine sich an dem Stein entlang.  
Hugo hatte das Bedürfnis ihr zu helfen.  
„Was suchst du?" fragte er.  
„Einen Spalt, eine Hinweis, Runen, irgendwas", murmelte sie abwesend und Hugo nickte, obwohl seine Mutter es nicht sah. Auch er machte sich auf die Suche nach „irgendwas", aber außer Moos und Flechten fand er nichts.  
Im Endeffekt war es Neville, der Hermine auf ein paar Kratzer aufmerksam machte, die wohl nicht natürlich entstanden waren. Wenn man die Augen zusammen kniff und den Kopf schräg legte, dann sahen die Kratzer fast wie die Runen auf Hermines Karte aus.  
Hermine guckte sich die Stelle an und nickte. Dann zückte sie ihren Zauberstab und tippte auf die Rune, die daraufhin hell leuchtete.

Wie beim Durchgang zur Winkelgasse auch schob sich der Stein auseinander, um einen Durchgang ins Innere des Berges zu freizugeben.  
Unsicher sah sich Hermine um. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie den dunklen Gang als erste betreten sollte, oder ob jemand anderes den Vortritt wollte.

Die Frage war überflüssig, da sie und Hugo sich jetzt sieben Männern gegenüber sahen, die allesamt ihre Zauberstäbe auf sie gerichtet hatte. Es war soweit.  
Hugo biss die Zähne trotzig zusammen. Er hatte bis zuletzt gehofft, dass es sich nur um einen Scherz von Silver gehandelt hatte, doch es war ihm offensichtlich ernst.  
„Rein da", knurrte er und scheuchte Hermine, Neville und Hugo in den Gang. Er und seine Männer folgten.  
Kaum hatten sie den Gang betreten, entflammten magische Fackeln an den Wänden, die alles in unruhiges Licht tauchten.

Und doch machte sich Hugo gerade mehr Gedanken darüber, was sie am Ende des Gangs vorfinden würden als wie sie aus dieser Situation heraus kamen. Immerhin hätte er – wenn er das hier überleben sollte – eine ähnlich spannende Geschichte zu erzählen wie Silver auch.  
Der Gang wand sich in mehreren Biegungen, bis Hugo schließlich einen hellen Schein am Ende erkennen konnte, der nicht von den Fackeln herrührte. Das war Tageslicht. Waren sie einmal durch den Berg hindurch gegangen?  
Silver gab Hermine einen Schubs mit seiner Krücke, der sie stolpern ließ. Wieder warf sie ihm einen wütenden Blick zu, ging dann aber wortlos weiter. Sie war auch neugierig, was am Ende auf sie wartete, das wusste Hugo.

Dann war es endlich so weit. Der Gang endete abrupt und die Gruppe war plötzlich wieder im Urwald. Doch nicht auf der anderen Seite des Berges, wie Hugo gedacht hatte, sondern IM Berg. In der Mitte befand sich nämlich ein riesiger Krater, den die wilde Natur wieder für sich beansprucht hatte.  
Und noch während alle da standen und sich umsahen, bemerkte Hugo wieder dieses Huschen. Dieses Mal konnte er ihm endlich mit den Augen folgen, bis es an einem Ast stoppte. Es war kein Lichtstrahl. Auch kein Insekt.  
Es war ein winziger goldener Vogel, kugelrund und mit einem langen Schnabel.  
„Da!", meinte Hugo und deutete auf den Vogel. Er erinnerte ihn an etwas.  
Hermine legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Das da", sagte sie so laut, dass Silvers Mannschaft sie auch sicher hörte, „ist ein goldener Schnatzer. Deswegen seid ihr hier, oder?"

Ohne zu antworten, schubsten die Männer Hermine zur Seite, um sich den Schnatzer von Nahem anzusehen, doch kaum näherten sie sich, flog der Vogel blitzschnell davon.  
„Accio Schnatzer!", rief einer der Männer und zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf einen Baum. Doch nichts geschah.  
„Die Schnatzer haben schon vor Jahrzehnten Schutzmechanismen entwickelt, um sich vor den Menschen zu schützen", erklärte Hermine und Hugo fand, dass sie ein bisschen wie eine Lehrerin klang.  
Silvers Mannschaft hatte für Hugo Mutter nur einen verächtlichen Blick übrig. Sie beschworen jetzt verschiedene Netze und Kescher herauf, versuchten die Schnatzer mit Zaubern und Flüchen einzufangen oder zu verlangsamen, doch konnte jeder der Vögel entkommen. Neville, Hermine und Hugo waren erst einmal vergessen.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Neville leise. „Sollen wir zurück zum Schiff?"  
Hermine sah sich unsicher um. „Die Schnatzer", hauchte sie. „Das ist wahrscheinlich die letzte große Schnatzerkolonie."  
„Die Vögel können auf sich selber aufpassen. Wir müssen jetzt erst einmal unsere Haut retten!", warf Neville grimmig ein. So entschlossen hatte Hugo ihn nur selten erlebt. Er würde seine Mutter irgendwann mal nach ein paar Geschichten aus ihrer Kindheit fragen müssen. Die versprachen ähnlich spannend zu werden wie die von Long John Silver.  
Hermine nickte schweren Herzens. „Gut, zurück zum Schiff", meinte sie.

Die drei versuchten so leise wie möglich zurück in den Gang zu gelangen, doch Neville blieb mit seinem Umhang an einer Ranke hängen, stolperte über den Saum und fiel der Länge nach hin. Dabei konnte er ein dumpfes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken.  
Hermine half ihm hektisch wieder auf die Beine, doch einer der Männer hatte sie bemerkt. Schleichen war jetzt überflüssig.

„Lauft!", rief Hermine und hechtete in den Gang. Dabei zog sie Hugo mit sich.  
Er konnte die Männer hinter ihnen hören, wie sie sich einen Weg durch das Unterholz zurück zum Gang bahnten, doch das Echo verzerrte alles und er konnte nicht sagen wie nah sie waren. Er bezweifelte es, dass sie es rechtzeitig zum Schiff schaffen würden. Aber über das nachzudenken, was dann passierte, wollte er nicht. Also bemühte er sich einfach mit Neville und seiner Mutter Schritt zu halten. Schneller als Silver war er allemal.

Der Weg durch den Urwald kam ihnen kürzer vor als auf dem Hinweg. Doch selbst wenn sie am Strand ankommen sollten, bevor die anderen sie einholten, warteten dort immer noch drei von Silvers Männern auf sie.  
„Kann man auf dieser Insel nicht apparieren?", fragte Neville schnaufend.  
„Nein", stieß Hermine ähnlich schwer atmend hervor. „Die Insel ist fast genau so gut geschützt wie Hogwarts."  
Erstaunlicherweise waren die Schritte ihrer Verfolger inzwischen weiter entfernt. Sie hatten tatsächlich einen guten Vorsprung. Und langsam lichtete sich der Urwald und aus der schweren feuchten Luft wurde Seegeruch.  
„Wir sind da!", japste Hermine. Sie ließ Hugos Hand los und schubste ihn weiter, während sie sich umdrehte um einen Zauber zu wirken.

Hugo strauchelte als er den Sand errichte, der unvermittelt unter seinen Füßen nachgab. Sofort war Neville an seiner Seite und half ihm auf. Immer noch völlig außer Atem duckten sie sich hinter einen großen Felsen, so dass sie vom Schiff aus nicht zu sehen waren. Hoffentlich hatte sie niemand bemerkt wie sie über den Strand gelaufen waren.  
Kaum war Hermine fertig mit ihrem Zauber, kam sie zu Neville und Hugo. Ihre Haare waren von der feuchten Luft noch buschiger geworden und sie war rot im Gesicht wegen der Anstrengung.  
„Wir müssen das Schiff übernehmen", meinte Neville und Hermine nickte. Sie hatten den Kapitän und den Steuermann angewiesen, sich unter Deck zu verschanzen, bevor sie an Land gegangen waren. Hoffentlich hatten die beiden das auch getan.

„Na los." Hermine stand entschlossen auf. Als Hugo ihr folgen wollte, drückte sie ihn wieder zurück in den Schutz des Felsen.  
„Du bleibst hier", sagte sie eindringlich. „Die Zauber sollten dich eine Weile vor Silvers Männern schützen. Und wenn nicht… versteckt dich."  
Hugo ging es gegen den Strich, dass er hier zurückgelassen wurde, doch andererseits hatte er keine große Lust auf die Konfrontation an Bord. Und so setzte er sich wieder in den feuchten Sand und sah zu, wie Hermine und Neville sich mittels eines Zaubers tarnten und dann das kleine Ruderboot zurück ins Wasser schoben.  
Ein leeres Boot war zwar verdächtig, aber nicht so schlimm wie wenn man die beiden darin sehen würde.

Als das Boot sich etwa zwanzig Meter vom Strand entfernt hatte, hörte Hugo Silver und seine Männer durch das Unterholz rennen. Er drückte sich in den Schatten des Felsens und versuchte so unsichtbar wie möglich zu sein, was natürlich völliger Blödsinn war.  
Dann kamen die Männer in Sicht. Sie wirkten noch erschöpfter als Hugo sich fühlte. Für einen Moment sahen sie sich erstaunt um, dann entdeckten sie das Boot im Wasser. Sie schrien und brüllten und einige rannten einfach ins Wasser bis es ihnen zu den Hüften reichte. Doch das einzige, was sie damit errichten, war dass die drei Männer, die an Bord des Schiffes waren, auf sie aufmerksam wurden.  
Selbst aus der Entfernung konnte Hugo erkennen wie verwirrt sie waren. Sie feuerten einige Flüche auf das Boot ab, doch sie trafen niemanden. Denn keiner hatte die Kräusel im Wasser gesehen, die sich vom Boot entfernten und sich auf das Schiff zubewegten. Hermine und Neville schwammen.

Doch ein paar der Männer – die, die nicht im Wasser standen – suchten jetzt den Strand ab. Hugo hielt den Atem an. Er wusste nicht, was für Zauber Hermine auf ihn gelegt hatte doch er hoffte, dass einer davon ihn tarnte.  
Die Zeit verging quälend langsam. Hugo konnte entfernte Stimmen vom Schiff hören, doch er verstand nichts. Und er traute sich auch nicht sein Versteck zu riskieren um nachzusehen. Aber ein Platschen verriet ihm, dass jetzt mindestens zwei der Männer ebenfalls zum Schiff schwammen – anders würden sie dort ohne das Boot auch nicht hinkommen.  
Doch Hugo konzentrierte sich auf Silver, der jetzt seinem Versteck gefährlich nahe kam. Aber immerhin war er allein.

Silver folgte den Spuren im Sand, die Hugo hinterlassen hatte und sein Blick wanderte genau in Hugos Richtung. Er kniff die Augen leicht zusammen und griff nach seinem Zauberstab.  
Von einem seltsamen Anfall von Mut geleitet, sprang Hugo auf und warf sich auf Silver. Er wusste, dass er keine Chance gegen einen so großen Mann hatte, doch er zielte mehr auf die Krücke ab und brachte ihn so aus dem Gleichgewicht.  
Im lockeren Sand hatte Silver wohl keinen festen Stand, so dass er mit rudernden Armen hintenüber fiel.  
Hugo hatte genau darauf gewartet, er schnappte sich den Zauberstab, den Silver fallen gelassen hatte und kroch dann ein Stück rückwärts in Sicherheit.  
Er wusste zwar nicht, wie man richtig mit einem Zauberstab umging, doch er wusste, dass es besser für ihn war wenn Silver ihn nicht hatte und dass er trotz seines Unwissens sicherlich Schaden anrichten konnte.  
Mit zitternder Hand richtete Hugo den Zauberstab auf Silver. Dieser machte keine Anstalten aufzustehen und sah Hugo nur unergründlich an.

Die anderen Männer hatten wohl nichts von dem Vorfall mitbekommen und machten sich nach und nach auf den Weg zum Schiff zu schwimmen.  
„Hugo", sagte Long John Silver mit seiner besten Erzähl-Stimme. „Du wirst mir nichts tun. Dazu bist du ein viel zu intelligenter Junge."  
„Was habt ihr mit den Schnatzern vor?", fragte Hugo ohne auf die Schmeicheleien einzugehen.  
„Einfangen und verkaufen", gestand der Schiffskoch. „Diese Vögel sind verdammt selten und viele würden eine Menge Geld dafür bezahlen. Und das Geld brauchen ich und meine Männer zum Leben. Ein Haus und Essen jeden Tag lassen sich nicht nur mit schönen Geschichten bezahlen."  
Hugo nickte obwohl er das gar nicht wollte. Er hatte immer noch den Zauberstab auf Silver gerichtet. Doch langsam senkte er ihn und ging ein paar weitere Schritte zurück. Silver ließ er dabei nicht aus den Augen, auch als der Einbeinige sich aufsetzte und die Augen schloss, so als würde er die Sonne genießen.  
Hugo blieb argwöhnisch, doch er entspannte sich etwas. Silver war keine Gefahr für ihn, weil er keine Gefahr für Silver war.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Hugo, dass es in der Bucht merkwürdig still geworden war. Die Stimmen vom Schiff waren verstummt. Sein Magen zog sich eiskalt zusammen.  
Er hob den Zauberstab wieder und erlaubte sich einen kurzen Blick zum Schiff, auf das Schlimmste gefasst.  
Doch an der Reling stand Hermine und winkte mit beiden Armen. Hugo seufzte erleichtert. Sie hatten es geschafft.

Das Schiff hatte die Segel gesetzte und fuhr gemächlich über das Meer. Es war eine Herausforderung gewesen, alles ohne die Mannschaft zu schaffen, denn diese lag magisch gefesselt und geknebelt unter Deck. Doch irgendwie hatten sie es auf die Reihe bekommen.  
Der Kapitän und der Steuermann packten beide mehr mit an, als es ihre Aufgaben vorsahen und bald war auch Hugo in der Lage, verschiedene Aufgaben auszuführen.  
Als für einen Moment Ruhe einkehrte, ging er zu seiner Mutter.  
„Was passiert mit den Schnatzern?", fragte er dieses Mal sie. Hermine strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und warf einen Blick nach hinten, wo die Insel schon lange nicht mehr zu sehen war.  
„Wir werden wiederkommen und vielleicht ein paar einfangen, um sie in England und Irland auszusetzen. Aber der Rest bleibt dort und die Insel wird unortbar gemacht."  
Mit dieser Antwort war Hugo zufrieden. Ja, das war wahrscheinlich das Beste für alle.

In der Nacht wurde Hugo wach. Das Abenteuer und die Tatsache, dass sie alles nur durch Glück so gut überstanden hatten, ließ ihn nicht schlafen. Er beschloss an Deck zu gehen, um ein bisschen frische Luft zu schnappen.  
Er stellte sich vorne an den Bug und genoss den leichten Wind, der ging.  
Plötzlich hörte er Schritte hinter sich. Ungleichmäßige Schritte, wie sie nur jemand mit einem Holzbein erzeugte.  
Langsam drehte er sich um. Tatsächlich, Long John Silver kam auf ihn zu.  
„Na, mein Junge?", meinte er leise. Hugo erwiderte nichts. Fragte nicht, wie er sich hatte befreien können, fragte nicht, was er vorhatte. Er wartete einfach ab.  
„Du wirst mir keine Schwierigkeiten machen, oder?" Der Tonfall schwang zwischen Frage und Drohung während er sich leicht gegen die Hüfte klopfte, wo er ganz offensichtlich seinen Zauberstab in den Gürtel gesteckt hatte.  
„Gut so."  
Ohne große Mühe ließ er das Ruderboot wieder zu Wasser. Hugo verfolgte die ganze Prozedur schweigend. Er wusste, dass er gerade beobachtete, wie ein Verbrecher – und das war Silver mit ziemlicher Sicherheit – floh, doch andererseits hatte er ihm persönlich nie etwas getan.  
Hugo rang mit sich selbst, kämpfte mit seinem Gewissen.

Inzwischen saß Silver schon im Boot und winkte ihm freundlich zu.  
„Du bist ein intelligenter Junge, Hugo", sagte er etwas lauter um die Wellen zu übertönen, die gegen die Bootswand schwappten. „Sag den anderen ruhig Bescheid. Aber bitte erst morgen früh", fügte er mit einem Zwinkern hinzu.  
Erleichtert nickte Hugo. Damit konnte er leben.  
Es war ein Abenteuer gewesen, zu dem Long John Silver einen bedeutenden Teil beigetragen hatte. Er hatte Geschichten gehört, die er wahrscheinlich nie wieder vergessen würde. Er hatte mitgeholfen das Rätsel der Schnatzinsel zu lösen.  
Dann konnte Hugo es sich ruhig erlauben, Silver einige Stunden Vorsprung zu gewähren.  
Er winkte dem in der Dunkelheit verschwindenden Boot ein letztes Mal zu und meinte – ganze leise – Long John Silver lachen zu hören.


	29. Nuts of Yggdrasil

**So, Kinners — nu aber auf zum Endspurt! Nicht nachlassen! Ich halt ja auch durch. Hungrig und durstig wie ich bin. Aber hier muss ja auch niemand hungern, ohne zu frieren.****  
****Nettnettnettnettnett!****  
****Immerhin haben sie das Licht angelassen, damit man lesen kann, diese Rudelviecher.****  
****Aber vielleicht hat auch einfach der Letzte vergessen, es auszumachen. Wer weiß das schon?****  
****...****  
****Ahh, es ist doch noch jemand da.****  
****Ich soll die Klappe halten und den Beitrag ansagen.****  
*****prrrffffttttt*****  
**

Heute gibt's eine freie Arbeit von nicx nihil.

www. fanfiktion. de/u/nicx+nihil

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Nuts of Yggdrasil**

Es war einmal vor langer Zeit, als die Götter sich noch hin und wieder den Menschen zu zeigen pflegten, ein kleines Eichhörnchen, das in den Ästen des Weltenbaumes Yggdrasil lebte.  
Sein Name war Ratatöskr und von all den flinken Eichhörnchen in der Krone der Esche war es nicht nur das allerschnellste, sondern auch klug, mutig und sehr sehr neugierig.  
Eines schönen Herbsttages sprang und kletterte Ratatöskr wieder einmal von Ast zu Ast, um Vorräte für den Winter zu sammeln. Es reckte sich und streckte die kleinen Krallen so weit es konnte, um die besten Samen von den Zweigen zu pflücken. Doch das Jahr war bereits fortgeschritten und immer mehr der köstlichen Nüsse lösten sich direkt vor Ratatöskrs Nase und fielen zu Boden - selbst für das flinkste unter den Eichhörnchen zu schnell, als dass es hätte zugreifen können.  
Das ärgerte Ratatöskr mit jedem mal mehr. Es rollte sich auf einem bequemen Ast ein, sah einer fallenden Nuss nach und begann sich zu fragen, wohin all die guten Nüsse wohl verschwunden sein könnten. Lange Zeit dachte es nach und hatte sich schließlich überlegt, dass Odin, der große Göttervater, sicher wissen musste, wohin die Nüsse fielen.

Also machte Ratatöskr sich auf, um Odin zu besuchen und ihn nach den Nüssen zu fragen. Lange wanderte es, bis es schließlich in Asgard, dem Reich der Asen, ankam. Dort musste es zuerst eine mächtige Mauer überwinden, um das wehrhafte Land betreten zu können. Das Eichhörnchen hörte Lärm und sah zwei Asen kämpfen. Es erschrak sich heftig, doch dann merkte Ratatöskr, dass die Schwerter nur aus Holz bestanden und die beiden zu üben schienen. Andere ritten riesige Pferde oder schmiedeten Waffen, doch sie alle sahen den Menschen, die Ratatöskr bereits einmal gesehen hatte, zum Verwechseln ähnlich. Viele Götter musste Ratatöskr befragen, bis es endlich zum Göttervater vorgelassen wurde. Ehrfürchtig trat es vor seinen Thron und erzählte Odin von den Nüssen, die es so gern für sich und seine Freunde haben wollte, die jedoch nirgends zu finden waren. Der Allwissende schwieg lang und dachte nach. So lang dachte er nach, dass Ratatöskr bereits glaubte, er hätte es vergessen. Doch schließlich seufzte der mächtige Gott und sprach. "Ich muss gestehen, ich weiß nicht, was mit den Nüssen geschieht. Niemals hat vor dir jemand danach gefragt. Ich kann dir leider nicht helfen, doch ich weiß, dass alles Irdische irgendwann nach unten fällt. Such weiter unten am Baum nach den Nüssen und wenn du sie findest, so mögen sie dein sein. Geh nun! Ich wünsche dir Glück, kleines Eichhörnchen."  
Da nickte Ratatöskr und ging. Den Rat Odins in den Ohren machte es sich auf den Weg Asgard wieder zu verlassen und anderswo nach den Nüssen zu suchen.

Es wanderte lange und traf viele andere Tiere in den Zweigen des gigantischen Baumes, bis es schließlich in Wanaheim, dem Reich der Wanen, ankam. Hier sah es ganz anders aus als im Reich der Asen und Ratatöskr wunderte sich. Statt wehrhafter Mauern erblickte es weite, in voller Frucht stehende Felder. An einem kräftigen Herdfeuer wärmten zwei alte Leute ihre Knochen und eine junge Frau stillte ihr Kind. Abermals fragte das kleine Eichhörnchen viele Leute, bis es endlich vor den Thron der Göttin Freya trat. Auch ihr erzählte es seine Geschichte und ebenso wie Odin überlegte sie lang. Schließlich schüttelte sie den Kopf und dem armen Ratatöskr ward ganz bang um sein kleines Hörnchenherz. "Es tut mir leid, mein Freund." sagte die Göttin "Ich weiß nicht, wohin die Nüsse fallen. Such weiter unten, doch sei vorsichtig, da drunten hausen gefährliche Gestalten. Gib gut auf dich Acht und nimm meinen Segen mit."  
Wieder nickte Ratatöskr. Es dankte Freya für die guten Wünsche und ging weiter.

Tage vergingen und Ratatöskr war lange auf den Ästen des Weltenbaumes gewandert, als es endlich in Alfheim ankam. Wie staunte das kleine Eichhörnchen, als es die Bewohner dieser fremden Welt erblickte. Noch nie hatte es so schöne Wesen gesehen. Sie strahlten heller als das Licht der Sonne und ihre Haut war blass wie Milch. Mit eleganten Bewegungen wandelten sie in langen Säulengängen einher. Viele von ihnen musste das wackere Hörnchen befragen bevor man ihn schließlich zu Freyr, dem Herrscher der Lichtalben brachte. Er lud Ratatöskr ein, ihm von seinen Abenteuern zu erzählen und da es müde war, nahm das Eichhörnchen gerne an, setzte sich nieder und berichtete von seinen Begegnungen mit Odin und Freya. Auch erzählte es, dass die beiden ihm zwar herzlich Glück gewünscht hatten, ihm jedoch nicht hatten helfen können. Freyr lauschte interessiert den Worten des kleinen Tieres und dachte dann lange nach. "Es ist erstaunlich." begann er "dass sich noch nie jemand gefragt hat, was mit den Samen unseres geliebten Weltenbaumes geschieht. Müssten wir nicht eigentlich mittlerweile einen ganzen Wald davon haben?" Ratatöskr horchte auf. Ein ganzer Wald voller Weltenbäume? Würde das heißen, dass auf anderen Bäumen andere Eichhörnchen lebten? Würden diese genauso aussehen wie es selbst? Würden sie Nüsse mögen? Ratatöskr wusste es nicht und war nur noch mehr verwirrt. Doch Freyr sprach weiter: "Du bist klug mein kleiner Freund. Es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich dir nicht sagen kann, wohin die Nüsse fallen, doch nimm dies hier. Es wird dir auf deinem Weg den Baum hinab nützlich sein." Und er gab Ratatöskr ein Amulett, auf dem in feinster Goldschmiedekunst ein Pferd und ein Eber abgebildet waren. Ratatöskr dankte ihm sehr und verabschiedete sich herzlich, bevor es sich wieder auf den Weg machte.

Nun hatte es denn die ganze Krone des Baumes abgesucht und nichts gefunden. Zweifelnd blickte es am Stamm herunter und haderte mit sich selbst, doch schließlich fasste es sich ein Hörnchenherz und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten. Irgendwo dort mussten die Nüsse schließlich sein.

Lange wanderte Ratatöskr den Stamm der Weltenesche hinab. Es ging tagein tagaus, bis es schließlich an ein einfaches Bauernhaus kam. Auf den Feldern davor arbeiteten Leute, genau wie in Wanaheim, doch sie waren kleiner und ihr Acker sah nicht halb so fruchtbar aus. Dies musste Midgard, die Heimat der Menschen, sein. Ratatöskr hatte schon viel von ihnen gehört und sogar einmal einen gesehen, der es geschafft hatte, den Stamm Yggdrasils zu erklimmen. Von den Geschichten alter Eichhörnchen wusste es, dass nicht alle Menschen freundlich zu seinesgleichen waren, so bewegte es sich vorsichtig und schaute sich um. Schließlich traf es auf eine alte Frau, die in einem Lehnstuhl unter einem Baum saß und ihren Schoß mit einer Katze wärmte. Vorsichtig schlich Ratatöskr an sie heran und als sie es bemerkte, lächelte sie freundlich. Da freute sich das Eichhörnchen. Es lächelte zurück und trat näher zu der Frau. Es erzählte ihr von seiner Suche nach den Nüssen und von dem langen Weg, den es bereits gekommen war und es fragte sie nach dem Weg zum König. Da schüttelte sie den Kopf und sagte: "Der Weg zum König ist weit und beschwerlich und es wird dir nichts nützen zu ihm zu gehen, denn er weiß es ja auch nicht. Außerdem ist unser König ein grausamer, böser Mann. Geh nicht zu ihm, sonst wird dir ein Leid geschehen! Setz dich lieber zu mir auf den Schoß und lass uns zusammen überlegen, wo du die Nüsse finden könntest." Ratatöskr dachte einen Moment nach und weil es sich nicht vom bösen König das Fell über die Ohren ziehen lassen wollte, stimmte es schließlich zu und kletterte auf den Schoß der Alten. Diese hatte, wie sich herausstellte, in ihrem langen Leben viel erlebt und noch unzählig viel mehr gehört. Sie erzählte dem neugierigen Hörnchen all ihre Geschichten und als sie endete, war die Sonne schon lang unter und wieder aufgegangen. "Ich habe dir alles berichtet, was ich wusste, kleiner Freund." sagte sie schließlich " Ich hoffe, das hilft dir bei deiner Suche weiter. Leb wohl und pass gut auf dich auf!" Ratatöskr dankte ihr von Herzen und wünschte auch ihr viel Glück. Dann ging es weiter und wanderte auf die Grenzen Midgards zu. Die Geschichten der alten Frau hatten es glauben gemacht, dass es die Nüsse bei den Menschen nicht finden würde und so machte Ratatöskr sich auf, sie anderswo zu suchen.

Wieder hatte es weit zu wandern. So lang war Ratatöskr nun schon unterwegs, dass es immer mehr Nüsse fallen sah. Der Wind, der die Wipfel Yggdrasils schüttelte, wurde kälter und die Nächte brachen früher herein. Ratatöskr wusste, dass der Winter nicht mehr weit war und all sein Eichhörncheninstinkt drängte ihn dazu nach Hause zurückzukehren und genügend Vorräte für den Winter zu sammeln, damit es nicht hungern musste. Doch es konnte seine Suche nach den Nüssen einfach nicht aufgeben. Und wie es so mit sich rang und haderte, merkte es gar nicht, dass sich die Landschaft abermals verändert hatte. Es war erst wärmer geworden, dann heiß. Er hatte eine weitere Welt erreicht. In dieser war das Grün der Blätter Yggdrasils flammendem Rot und ödem Braun gewichen. Kein Baum, kein Strauch konnte auf dem trockenen Boden überleben und ein zorniger Wind stach Ratatöskr in die Augen. Gerade als das kleine Eichhörnchen hinter einem Stein Schutz vor den Böen suchen wollte, landeten vor ihm zwei große schwarze Raben. Da erschreckte es sich sehr. "Fürchte dich nicht", krächzte einer der Vögel. "Odin schickt uns", ergänzte der andere. Das wunderte Ratatöskr sehr. Warum sollte Odin ihm diese schrecklichen Vögel schicken? "Wer seid ihr ?", fragte es bang. "Hugin" krächzte der erste. "Und Munin" fügte der zweite hinzu. "Wir sind Diener des großen Odins. Er hat lang über deine Frage nachgedacht und beschlossen, dass du Hilfe haben sollst. Er schickt uns, dich zu warnen. Du bist hier in Muspelheim, dem Reich der Feuerriesen. Hier herrscht Surt. Er hasst die Asen und die Wanen. Wir wissen, dass Freyr dir ein Amulett geschenkt hat. Wenn Surt es sieht, wird er dich töten. Gib uns das Amulett, wir heben es für dich auf." Als Ratatöskr das hörte, ward ihm Angst und Bange, doch es wusste nicht, ob es den beiden Vögeln Glauben schenken sollte. Es wollte das Amulett, das Freyr ihm geschenkt hatte, ungern hergeben. "Wenn Surt so böse ist, gehe ich wohl besser nicht zu ihm." sagte es zu den Raben. Diese krächzten ablehnend "Nein, geh! Er könnte etwas Wichtiges wissen, doch gib uns vorher das Amulett. Wir heben es für dich auf. Sag ihm nicht, dass du bei Odin und Freyr gewesen bist. Vielleicht wird er dir helfen." Ratatöskr dachte lange nach, dann kam ihm eine Idee. "Also gut", sprach es und gab Hugin und Munin sein Amulett. "Wir warten hier auf dich. Surt darf uns nicht sehen.", krächzten sie ihm nach, als es sich schon auf den Weg zu Surts Palast gemacht hatte.  
Es dauerte auch gar nicht lang, bis es vor einer großen Festung aus gebranntem Ton angekommen war. Der Wind blies hier noch stärker und ihm schien, dass es auch noch viel heißer geworden war. Ratatöskr fasste sich ein Hörnchenherz und trat schließlich vor Surts Thron.  
"Wer bist du, Wurm und was willst du?" grollte der Feuerriese und Ratatöskr schauderte. "Ich heiße Ratatöskr und ich will dich etwas fragen, großer Surt." antwortete das kleine Eichhörnchen tapfer.  
"Frag, aber schnell, sonst entscheide ich mich vielleicht doch noch dich zu braten und aufzufressen." Als der Riese so sprach, war sich Ratatöskr plötzlich gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob sein Plan wirklich eine gute Idee war. Doch es wollte die Nüsse. Es musste es versuchen.  
"Ich komme aus den Wipfeln Yggdrasils und suche nach den Früchten des Baumes. Ich sah sie viele Male fallen und fragte mich, was wohl aus ihnen würde. Also ging ich zu Odin und fragte ihn danach. Doch er ist lange nicht so allwissend, wie man behauptet. Keinen kleinsten Hinweis konnte er mir geben und da dachte ich, dass du sicher mehr wissen würdest als er und mir weiterhelfen könntest." Als es in Surts Augen blitzte, wusste Ratatöskr, dass es gewonnen hatte. Der Riese lachte dröhnend. "Der alte Odin kennt also doch nicht alle Geheimnisse. Das freut mich zu hören. Es wäre doch gelacht, wenn ich dir nicht mehr helfen könnte als der alte Knispel da oben." Er dachte einen Moment nach und auf seiner Stirn bildeten sich steile Falten. Ratatöskr ahnte bereits, was kommen würde. Surt knurrte und fuhr von seinem Thron auf. Mit Schritten, die den ganzen Palast zum beben brachten, stapfte er davon und als er schließlich wiederkam, hielt er etwas in der Hand. Er setzte sich wieder hin und streckte seine riesige Pranke nach dem Hörnchen aus. "Komm her!" Ratatöskr tat wie ihm geheißen und der Feuerriese streckte ihm einen kleinen Helm entgegen. Es nahm den Helm und versuchte ihn sich aufzusetzen, doch es wurde von Surts dröhnendem Gelächter unterbrochen. "Dies ist ein magischer Fingerhut", erklärte Surt. "er wird dir immer das geben, was du gerade brauchst. Wirf ihn ins Wasser und er wird ein Boot. Wirf ihn in die Flammen und er schützt dich vor Feuer. Nutze ihn weise. Ich will doch hoffen, dass dich mein Geschenk den Nüssen näher bringt als die leeren Worte des alten Mannes da oben. Und nun geh, bevor ich es mir anders überlege." Ratatöskr dankte ihm schnell und verließ dann flink den Palast. Draußen warteten bereits die Raben auf ihn, einer das blitzende Amulett im Schnabel. "Du bist schlauer als wir dachten.", krächzten sie. "Hier, nimm dein Amulett zurück und sei vorsichtig auf deinem weiteren Weg." Als das kleine Eichhörnchen ihnen den Anhänger abgenommen hatte, flogen sie ohne ein weiteres Wort davon. Ratatöskr blickte ihnen einen Moment nach, dann wandte es sich ab und setzte seine Reise fort.

Abermals ging es lang und kam schließlich in ein Land, dessen Bewohner ebenso riesig waren, wie in Muspelheim, doch hier wuchsen wieder Bäume und es war weit weniger heiß. Es hatte als ganz kleines Eichhörnchen einmal Geschichten von einem Ort namens Jötunheim gehört - das Reich der Riesen. Dies musste es sein. Es dauerte nicht lang, bis Ratatöskr den ersten von ihnen traf. Es fragte ihn nach den Nüssen, doch er wusste nichts davon. Allerdings schickte er Ratatöskr zum Hause eines Riesen namens Wafthrudnir, der als einer der Weisesten von allen Riesen bekannt war. Wer sollte es wissen, wenn nicht er? Das Hörnchen dankte dem Riesen und suchte Wafthrudnir. Es fand ihn schließlich vor einer einfachen Hütte sitzend und trug ihm sein Anliegen vor. Da dachte der weise Riese lange nach und schließlich nickte er. "Du hast Glück, junger Freund. Ich weiß, wo du die Nüsse finden kannst. Doch nichts in dieser Welt ist umsonst. Ich liebe Rätsel. Wenn du eines von mir lösen kannst, verrate ich dir, wohin dich deine Suche führen muss." Ratatöskr wurde ein wenig bang und es wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was wohl passieren möge, wenn es das Rätsel nicht würde lösen können. Doch wie sonst sollte es die Nüsse finden? Also stimmte es zu und Wafthrudnir sprach: "Ein Tal voll und ein Land voll, doch am End' ist's keine Handvoll."  
Nun war es an Ratatöskr lange nachzudenken. Es rollte sich einfach auf dem Boden vor Wafthrudnir ein und überlegte gründlich. So lange überlegte es, dass darüber bereits die Sonne untergegangen war. Als der Riese gerade eine Lampe anzünden wollte, schreckte das Eichhörnchen plötzlich auf. "Nebel", sprach es. "Nebel ist die Antwort. Er kann ein Tal oder ein ganzes Land füllen, doch ist er am Ende nicht mehr als eine handvoll Wasser." Wafthrudnir nickte anerkennend. "Du hast mein Rätsel gelöst, kluger kleiner Freund. Nun sollst du deine Belohnung haben. Doch sei gewarnt! Wenn du die Nüsse wirklich finden willst, musst du dich in große Gefahr begeben. An den Wurzeln Yggdrasils, in der dunklen Welt Niflheim, entspringt die Quelle Hvergelmir, die alle Flüsse speist. In dieser Quelle lebt ein schreckliches Ungeheuer, das man Nidhöggr nennt und mit ihm viele Schlangen. Dort unten irgendwo wirst du die Nüsse finden. Geh zu Nidhöggr, nur er kann dir die Nüsse geben. Doch sei vorsichtig. Er wird einen Preis verlangen." Ratatöskr nickte und dankte Wafthrudnir. Endlich hatte es erfahren, wohin es gehen musste. Aber die Wahrheit war furchteinflößender als erwartet. Das kleine Eichhörnchen zauderte abermals, doch schließlich hatte es sich selbst genug Mut gemacht, um weiterzugehen. Es war nicht so weit gekommen, um nun umzukehren. Und mutig machte es sich auf den Weg hinab zu Yggdrasils Wurzeln.

Nach einem langen, beschwerlichen Weg, kam Ratatöskr in ein Land, das noch viel seltsamer war, als alles, was es bisher auf seiner Reise gesehen hatte. Menschen wanderten hier umher ebenso wie die verschiedensten Tiere, doch keiner beachtete es und sie alle wirkten seltsam schattenhaft. Wie erschreckte sich das kleine Eichhörnchen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass es in Hel, dem Reich der Toten angekommen sein musste. Ängstlich schaute es sich um und war über alle Maßen erstaunt, als es ein anderes Eichhörnchen erblickte. Doch damit nicht genug. Es kannte dieses Eichhörnchen. Seine kleine Schwester Fredegund hatte den letzten harten Winter nicht überstanden. Ratatöskr erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie sehr sie alle geweint hatten, als sie gestorben war und nun stand sie plötzlich wieder vor ihm. Es rannte auf sie zu, doch sie schien es nicht zu bemerken. Erst als Ratatöskr direkt vor ihr stand, hob sie den Blick. "Ratatöskr", sagte sie. "Was machst du hier?" Vor lauter Rührung konnte das kleine Eichhörnchen nicht antworten. Es trat auf seine Schwester zu und wollte sie umarmen, doch diese wich zurück. "Nicht! Wir sind nur Schatten. Du lebst und gehörst nicht hierher. Noch kannst du gehen, doch wenn du einen von uns berührst, wirst du diesen Ort nie wieder verlassen können." Da erschrak Ratatöskr und machte ebenfalls einen Schritt zurück. Traurig wollte es sich abwenden, als seine Schwester abermals fragte: "Was machst du hier?" Da erzählte es ihr von seiner Reise, von all den seltsamen Wesen, die es getroffen, und von den Geschenken, die es erhalten hatte und schließlich berichtete es von seinem Vorhaben, das schreckliche Monster Nidhöggr zu suchen. Da fing seine Schwester an zu weinen. Kleine schattenhafte Tränen traten aus ihren Augen und sie schniefte leise. "Nidhöggr wird dich töten. Geh nicht zu ihm! Vergiss die Nüsse und geh heim! Du hast schon jetzt viel zu viele Gefahren gesehen. Noch einmal wirst du nicht so viel Glück haben. Geh! Geh wieder hinauf und bleib, wo du in Sicherheit bist!" Doch Ratatöskr wollte nicht aufgeben, nicht jetzt, wo es die Nüsse schon fast riechen konnte. Eine Weile stritt es mit Fredegund und schließlich ging sie davon und ließ es stehen. Den traurig herunterhängenden Puschelschwanz hinter sich herziehend, ging Ratatöskr davon. So hatte er sich das Wiedersehen mit Fredegund nicht vorgestellt. Warum wollte sie einfach nicht verstehen, dass es so kurz vor dem Ziel nicht aufgeben konnte? Betrübt wanderte es einher und achtete nicht weiter auf seine Umgebung.

So bemerkte es nicht, wie die Gegend, in die es kam immer bergiger wurde. Schroffe Gipfel erhoben sich zu beiden Seiten des Weges. Hier und dort konnte man die Eingänge von Höhlen, wie klaffende schwarze Mäuler, in den Felswänden sehen. Und schließlich versperrte eine massige Gestalt mit einem langen Bart und einer riesigen Doppelaxt Ratatöskr den Weg. "Wer bist du?", fragte die Gestalt. Ratatöskr schreckte aus seinem Gram und antwortete: "Ich heiße Ratatöskr und wer bist du?" "Stell nicht so dumme Fragen.", grollte das Wesen "Du bist nach Svartalfheim gekommen, also wirst du wohl wissen, wer ich bin." Das Hörnchen zuckte zusammen – ausgerechnet Svartalfheim. Es hatte schon viele schreckliche Geschichten von diesem Ort gehört. Hier lebten die Schwarzalben, manche nannten sie auch Zwerge – habgierige, garstige Wesen, die nichts mehr fürchteten als von Eindringlingen um ihren Besitz gebracht zu werden. Es hätte wirklich besser auf den Weg achten sollen. Doch dafür war es nun zu spät. Der Zwerg erhob seine riesige Doppelaxt und hieb damit nach Ratatöskr. Dieses konnte sich im letzten Moment in Sicherheit bringen. Um ein Haar hätte der kalte Stahl seinen hübschen Puschelschwanz erwischt. Doch das machte den Zwerg nur noch wütender. Immer wieder hieb er mit einer Axt nach dem armen Eichhörnchen und schrie dabei: "Dieb! Eindringling! Spion!" Ratatöskr spürte, wie es die Kräfte verließen. Es hätte auf Fredegund hören sollen. Nun war es aus. Ein oder zwei mal würde es der Axt noch ausweichen können, doch irgendwann würde es sich einfach hinlegen und dem Tod ins Auge blicken. Der Zwerg holte schon wieder aus. Als jedoch plötzlich ein Geräusch von kräftigen Flügelschlägen die Luft erfüllte, hielt er inne. Zwei Raben hatten sich unweit auf einem niedrigen Busch niedergelassen. "Das Amulett", krächzte der erste. "Ist deine Rettung.", fügte der Zweite hinzu und schon waren sie wieder verschwunden. Ratatöskr hatte keine Zeit mehr, lange über diesen Hinweis nachzudenken. Es zog eilig das Amulett hervor, das Freyr ihm geschenkt hatte, und warf es dem Zwerg hin. Als dieser es sah, ließ er die Axt sinken. "So, Freyr schickt dich also." murmelte er und plötzlich fiel es Ratatöskr wieder ein: Die Schwarzalben waren den Lichtalben Untertan. Der Fremde würde es nicht wagen einen Gesandten des Herrn der Lichtalben anzugreifen. Warum war es nicht von selbst darauf gekommen?  
Dies war allerdings weder der richtige Ort, noch die richtige Zeit um weiter darüber nachzudenken und Ratatöskr rannte so schnell es konnte davon, bevor noch ein weiterer Zwerg kommen würde, der weniger leicht einzuschüchtern war.

Es rannte so schnell, dass es gar nicht lange dauerte, bis es merklich dunkler und kälter wurde. An den Sträuchern abseits des Weges glitzerten Eiskristalle und Ratatöskr fror erbärmlich. Hier unten musste ewiger Winter herrschen und es war so dunkel, wie nicht einmal in seiner Höhle bei Nacht. Das tapfere Hörnchen schauderte, doch es ging weiter. Schließlich kam es an ein großes Wasser, an dessen Ufern Nebelschwaden drohend aufwallten. In einiger Entfernung konnte Ratatöskr die Köpfe seltsamer Wesen in der Dunkelheit erkennen, die aus den Fluten auftauchten, bevor sie wieder verschwanden. Weit hinter ihnen war eine Insel zu erkennen. Dies musste der richtige Weg sein. Doch wie sollte es das Wasser überwinden? Selbst wenn es hätte schwimmen können, wäre es viel zu kalt gewesen. Es hätte nicht einmal die Hälfte geschafft, bevor es jämmerlich erfroren wäre. Ein anderer Weg musste her. Es dachte an seine bisherige Reise zurück, wie es Odin besucht hatte und Freya und wie es schließlich den Feuerriesen Surt überlistet hatte. Da fiel ihm plötzlich der magische Fingerhut wieder ein. Surt hatte gesagt, er würde ihm ein Boot sein, wenn man ihn ins Wasser warf. Also nahm es den Fingerhut und setzte ihn behutsam auf die spiegelnde Oberfläche. Sogleich nahm er auf magische Weise an Größe zu und es wurde ein kleines Boot daraus, gerade groß genug für ein einzelnes Eichhörnchen. Ratatöskr nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und bestieg das Boot. Es brachte das Hörnchen sicher an den furchteinflößenden Wesen im Wasser vorbei bis zu der Insel. Dort angekommen ging Ratatöskr an Land und sah sogleich den riesigen Drachen Nidhöggr auf einem immensen Berg Nüsse liegen. Die Augen der Echse waren geöffnet und starrten Ratatöskr an. "Du!", sprach eine Stimme, die so alt klang wie die Weltenesche. "Was willst du hier?" "Nüsse", antwortete Ratatöskr und als ihm einfiel, dass das nicht sehr höflich gewesen war, setzte es von neuem an und erzählte von seiner Reise und seinen Abenteuern. Der Drache fletschte die Zähne "Die Nüsse gehören mir. Sag mir einen guten Grund, warum ich dich nicht auf der Stelle auffressen sollte." Dem armen Ratatöskr wurde ganz anders vor Angst und es sah abermals sein Ende gekommen aber es fasste sich ein Herz und sagte: "Vielleicht kann ich dir nützlich sein." Nidhöggr lachte: "Wie willst du Wurm mir nützen?" Es brach Ratatöskrs kleines Herz, so kurz vor dem Ziel zu scheitern, doch es wusste keine Antwort. Vielleicht wussten ja die Raben Rat. Sie hatten ihm auf seiner Reise schließlich schon mehrmals geholfen. Aber wo waren sie? Ratatöskr öffnete einfach sein kleines Mäulchen und schrie aus voller Kehle "Huuuuuugin, Muuuuuuunin." Und tatsächlich, es dauerte gar nicht lang, da erklang Flügelschlagen und zwei Raben landeten links und rechts von ihm. "Nidhöggr liegt mit einem Adler im Streit." krächzte Munin. "Und er kann hier nicht weg." fügte Hugin hinzu. Dann erhoben sie sich wieder in die Lüfte und waren schon verschwunden. Ratatöskr dachte über ihre Worte nach und ihm kam eine Idee. "Ich hörte, dass ein Adler dich ärgert." sagte es zu Nidhöggr. "Doch soweit ich weiß, kannst du selbst hier nicht weg. Ich schlage dir einen Handel vor: Du lässt mich leben und gibst mir einen Teil der Nüsse ab. Dafür überbringe ich dem Adler deine Botschaften, sodass du dich nicht mehr im Stillen über ihn ärgern musst." Nidhöggr knurrte leise, doch er antwortete nicht sofort. Eine Weile sprach niemand, bis schließlich die uralte Stimme die Stille zerriss: "Also gut. Ich nehme dein Angebot an. Ich werde dich nicht fressen und lasse dich gehen. Du läufst so schnell du kannst zum Adler und überbringst ihm meine Nachricht. Danach kommst du mit seiner Antwort wieder. Dafür darfst du jedes mal so viele Nüsse mitnehmen, wie du tragen kannst." Da nickte Ratatöskr eifrig. Es legte seine winzige, pelzige Pfote in die Klaue des Drachen und damit war der Handel besiegelt. Nidhöggr überreichte ihm die erste Nachricht und mit einem Sack voller Nüsse auf dem Rücken machte sich Ratatöskr wieder auf den Weg nach oben.

Unterwegs traf er alle Weggefährten, die ihm geholfen hatten, wieder und jedem von ihnen schenkte es zum Dank für ihren Beistand eine Nuss. Als es schließlich dem Adler die Nachricht gebracht hatte und endlich wieder in seiner Höhle angekommen war, war der Sack auf seinem Rücken leer. Doch es grämte sich nicht und legte sich beruhigt schlafen. Das Geheimnis der Nüsse war gelüftet und schon bald würde der Adler eine neue Nachricht für den Drachen haben und Ratatöskr würde sich den Sack mit neuen Nüssen füllen können.

_Liebe Leser, ich hoffe, ihr hattet Spaß mit meinem Märchen. Dieses widme ich allen Rudeltieren, die beim letzten FT dabei waren. Sie wissen schon warum. ;) Mein besonderer Dank gilt Wikipedia für die tatkräftige Unterstützung in Sachen Mythologie. Ach und bevor ich's vergesse: Das Rätsel, das unser Held lösen muss, stammt nicht von mir. Das habe ich gegoogelt._


	30. Leonardos Rätsel

Formularbeginn

Formularende

OBACHT: Eß ist auch immmmer schaahde, wennns vorbei ist. Gut geschilllldert und bis balt.

Das Rudel dankt allen Lesern, Favorisierern und Reviewern für das Interesse und verabschiedet sich, bis zum nächsten Kalender oder direkt im Forum ( . ).

Versoffene und gefräßige Grüße  
Im Auftrag  
Der rätselhafte R.Z.

_Anmerkung in eigener Sache:  
__Ich danke der wunderbaren sasa (_ www. fanfiktion. de/u/sasa+ray)_, die dem rätselhaften R.Z. Leben einhaucht und mir immer wieder Lachtränen in die Augen treibt. __  
__Danke für 30 Tage Kalender-Moderation, sasa!_

_Gruß, leo__  
_

Heute, zum Abschluss, gibt's ein Crossover von Kaa:

Harry Potter x Dan Brown

.de/u/LumosMist31237

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Robert Langdon** ist der Protagonist in Dan Browns Romanen Illuminati, Sakrileg und Das verlorene Symbol. Er ist Professor für religiöse Ikonologie und Symbologie an der Eliteuniversität Harvard und als amerikanischer Held rettet er die Welt: Immer dann, wenn der Untergang des Abendlandes kurz bevor steht, ist Langdon zur Stelle, um das Schlimmste zu verhindern.  
Meine Kurzgeschichte nimmt Bezug auf den Roman Sakrileg, in dem Langdon am laufenden Band Rätsel mit religiösem Hintergrund löst, der französischen Kriminalpolizei entkommt und nebenbei den Heiligen Gral findet. Außerdem beweist er in diesem Roman ausgezeichnete Kenntnisse über das Werk italienischer Renaissance-Künstler, insbesondere Leonardo da Vincis.  
Dan Brown hat sich im Buch Sakrileg einen kleinen Seitenhieb auf Harry Potter erlaubt, daher ist es mir ein besonderes Anliegen, diese Steilvorlage zu nutzen und Professor Langdon höchstpersönlich auf das größte Mysterium der Harry-Potter-Welt loszulassen. Kann er das Rätsel auch dieses Mal lösen?

**Leonardos Rätsel****  
**Er hatte wirklich Jesus mit Johannes verwechselt. Professor Robert Langdon stand wie paralysiert vor dem Gemälde im Raum E der Londoner Nationalgalerie. Jesus war ganz eindeutig Johannes!  
Langdon hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er schon auf das Gemälde starrte, aber es war lang genug gewesen, um einen Museumswächter auf ihn aufmerksam zu machen. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sah er, dass der Wächter ihn misstrauisch beäugte.  
Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass der bullige Mann in Uniform ihn aufknüpfen würde, nur weil er länger als dreißig Minuten auf der gleichen Stelle gestanden hatte. Andererseits konnte er nicht leugnen, dass ihm gerade die unwahrscheinlichsten Dinge ungewöhnlich häufig passierten. Daher machte ihn der Blick des Mannes nervös.  
Unbewusst fingerte er nach der Micky-Maus-Uhr an seinem Handgelenk, schob das schwarze Lederarmband am Arm etwas nach oben, nur um es im nächsten Moment wieder nach unten zu ziehen.  
Langdon hatte das Gefühl, dass die Wände um ihn herum langsam immer mehr zusammen rückten, dennoch wich er keinen Millimeter aus seiner Position.  
Er konnte hier nicht weg. Nicht jetzt! Wie gebannt betrachtete er die Felsengrottenmadonna – eines der wenigen erhaltenen Gemälde Leonardo da Vincis. Sein Blick wanderte unablässig über das Bild auf der Suche nach weiteren Hinweisen. Immer wieder fixierte er den langen Stab in der Hand des einen Knaben, den goldenen Heiligenschein, der das Haupt des Jungen zart umrahmte. Der Stab war als Symbol eindeutig Johannes dem Täufer zuzuordnen. Doch was hatte der Junge neben Maria zu suchen und warum saß das Jesuskind bei einem dahergelaufenen Engel?  
Langdon fühlte sich elend. Er hatte den Studenten in seinem Kurs an der Eliteuniversität Harvard jahrelang Unsinn doziert. Doch das war noch nicht alles. Sein letztes Buch dokumentierte seinen Denkfehler in mindestens zwei Kapiteln Schwarz auf Weiß. Langdon seufzte innerlich. Er wusste natürlich, dass einem führenden Symbologen diese Verwechslung nicht hätte passieren dürfen.  
Trotzdem machte die Komposition keinen Sinn! Zumindest nicht nach rein menschlichen Gesichtspunkten.  
Langdon spürte die Enge des abgedunkelten Raumes nun beinahe körperlich, die ersten Schweißtropfen rannen unaufhaltsam seine Arme hinunter.  
Er schluckte und schloss die Lider. Vor seinem inneren Auge erschien der Louvre, dessen weitläufigen Hallen die beengten Räumlichkeiten des Londoner Pendants in jeder Hinsicht in den Schatten stellten.  
Im Pariser Louvre hing eine andere Version der Felsengrottenmadonna von Leonardo da Vinci. Langdon konnte sich nur zu gut an dieses Meisterwerk erinnern, seine kräftigen Farbkontraste, die meisterhafte Ausführung des Sfumato, eine Technik, die Leonardo wie kein Zweiter beherrscht hatte. Er mochte das Gemälde im Louvre mehr als das Bild, vor dem er jetzt stand. Nicht nur deshalb, weil er persönliche Erinnerungen mit dem Gemälde im Louvre verband oder weil sein Stil unzweifelhaft Leonardos Hand erkennen ließ. Nein, es war die Menschlichkeit der Figuren, ihre Natürlichkeit, die er bewunderte. Auf den ersten Blick vermutete man auf dem Bild zwei Mütter, die gemeinsam mit ihren zwei Söhnen spielten. Dort gab es weder Heiligenscheine, noch symbolträchtigen Stäbe, und selbst der Erzengel Gabriel, der ganz eindeutig weibliche Züge besaß, war kaum als solcher zu erkennen.  
Die Londoner Version der Felsgrottenmadonna war eine spätere, leicht modifizierte Fassung, die mit Gold und Heiligenscheinen eher der Bildtradition des späten Mittelalters entsprach. Allerdings wirkten die Figuren auf dem Bild statischer, fast wie in Stein gemeißelt. Dennoch verwunderte es niemanden, dass die zweite Version mit seiner eindeutigen religiösen Symbolik den Auftraggebern, der Bruderschaft der Unbefleckten Empfängnis, besser gefallen hatte als die erste Fassung, die man für damalige Verhältnisse beinahe revolutionär nennen musste.  
Langdon konnte unter der Dauerbeobachtung des Museumswächters keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Er zwang sich, den Blick von dem Gemälde abzuwenden, und nickte mit einem vagen Lächeln dem Mann zu, der ihn in der letzten Stunde nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatte. Die freundliche Geste verfehlte die beabsichtigte Wirkung nicht. Der Museumswächter verzog mürrisch den Mund und stapfte im Stechschritt von dannen. Ihm konnte es nur Recht sein, denn jetzt konnte er dem Kunstwerk wieder seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit schenken.

Allerdings blieb er nicht lange allein – eine Frau stellte sich neben ihn und begann intensiv das Gemälde anzuschauen. Sie waren natürlich nicht die einzigen Besucher an diesem Tag und Leonardos Werke waren in aller Regel Publikumsmagneten. Bei dieser Frau spürte er jedoch sofort, dass sie keine gewöhnliche Besucherin war. Sie strahlte ein Selbstbewusstsein aus, das ihn irritierte. Es wirkte beinahe so, als ob ihr die Londoner Nationalgalerie gehören würde.  
Außerdem hatte er das Gefühl, dass die Frau ihn erkannt hatte, was allerdings nicht unmöglich war. Durch seine populärwissenschaftlichen Abhandlungen über heidnische Symbole in der klassischen Kunst war er auch außerhalb von Akademikerkreisen bekannt. Zumindest, seit ihn Opus Dei und die französische Polizei durch halb Frankreich und England gejagt hatte.  
Er hatte sich nicht getäuscht.  
Die Unbekannte drehte sich zu ihm und lächelte ihn offen an. "Professor Langdon, willkommen in der Nationalgalerie", sagte sie. „Wie ich sehe, haben Sie die Felsengrottenmadonna von Leonardo bereits gefunden."  
Sie hatte hübsche ebenmäßige Züge, dunkles Haar und ein gebräunten Teint, der für eine Britin eher untypisch war. In ihrem körperbetonten roten Shirt und der weit geschnittenen grauen Mikrofaserhose entsprach sie keinesfalls dem Standard einer Galerieangestellten.  
"Kennen wir uns?", fragte Landon misstrauisch. Er war überzeugt, diese Frau nie vorher getroffen zu haben.  
„Ich bin Lauren Newton, wir haben im letzten Monat korrespondiert."  
„Ich würde mich sicher erinnern, wenn ich mit einer Namensvetterin von Sir Isaak Newton korrespondiert hätte", erwiderte er.  
„Sie haben vom Direktor der Nationalgalerie im letzten Monat einige Emails erhalten. Wenn die Emails von Niclas Cent länger als drei Zeilen sind, dann sind sie mit neunzigprozentiger Wahrscheinlichkeit eine Fälschung." Lauren Newton machte eine kurze Pause, als ob sie ihrem Gegenüber Zeit geben wollte, das Gehörte zu verdauen. Dann fuhr sie fort:  
„Ich bin persönliche Assistentin von Niclas Cent, und somit für den größten Teil des Schreibverkehrs zuständig. Normalerweise kann ich froh sein, wenn Niclas sich die Zeit nimmt, die Emails, die ich in seinem Namen schreibe, wenigstens durchzulesen."  
Langdon schwieg. Auch er hatte eine persönliche Assistentin, die neben den üblichen Zuarbeiten hin und wieder die Emails hartnäckiger Fans beantwortete. Für die Auseinandersetzung mit den skurrilen Theorien erleuchteter Hausfrauen, die ihre Erkenntnisse am liebsten bei einem romantischen Dinner mit ihm besprechen würden, benötigte man meist nicht viel Hirn. Allerdings pflegte er den Mailwechsel mit anderen Wissenschaftlern persönlich zu bearbeiten. Irgendwie fühlte er sich gekränkt.  
„Es ist süß, wenn Sie schmollen, Professor!"  
Die Frau hatte ihn durchschaut.  
„Ich schmolle nicht!", sagte Langdon, entschied sich aber, lieber das Gesprächsthema zu wechseln. „Schauen die Wachtmänner hier eigentlich alle so grimmig?" Er wies unauffällig auf den bulligen Mann, der seinen Platz in der Ecke wieder eingenommen hatte.  
„Sie meinen Paul?"  
Er folgte ihrem Blick und nickte.  
„Wir lernen aus unseren Erfahrungen in der Vergangenheit", erklärte Newton. "Es wäre ja möglich, dass Sie eine Schrotflinte unter Ihrem Jackett verstecken."  
Langdon schaute fasziniert auf ihren Mund. Er konnte es kaum glauben, aber ihr Lächeln war geheimnisvoller als das der Mona Lisa.  
Als er keine Reaktion zeigte, fügte sie beschwichtigend hinzu: „Keine Angst, unser Paul ist ein ganz Netter."  
Langdon betrachte den Wächter stirnrunzelnd, dann öffnete er betont langsam sein Jackett und zeigte die Innenseite der schwarzen Jacke. Natürlich hatte er dort keine Waffe versteckt. "Heute habe ich nur mein Tintenfass dabei", bemerkte er trocken.  
Das Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht intensivierte sich. "Wir Briten haben wenig Respekt vor alten Meistern", sagte Newton entschuldigend.  
Sie sah ihn eine Weile aufmerksam an, während er sich wieder dem Bild zuwandte.  
"Darf man fragen, WARUM Sie seit mehr als einer Stunde vor diesem Bild stehen? Wir haben noch einige andere beeindruckende Werke in der Ausstellung. Raphael, Caravaggio, ..."  
"Ich habe heute eine bedeutende Entdeckung gemacht. Es ist allerdings eher persönlicher Natur."  
"Jesus und Johannes machen Ihnen zu schaffen", stellte Newton fest. „Liege ich richtig?"  
"Woher wissen Sie –"  
"– jeder weiß es, Mr Langdon. Ihre Bücher gehören in unserem Bereich zur Standardliteratur, und ich kann Ihnen sagen, es sind die unterhaltsameren Werke. Vielleicht ist es für viele eine Art von Genugtuung, dass auch einem bedeutenden Symbologen Fehler unterlaufen. Und ganz ehrlich, wenn man das Bild ohne Hintergrundwissen über religiöse Symbolik betrachtet, würden die meisten Menschen annehmen, dass das Jesuskind bei seiner Mutter sitzt. Wie liebevoll Maria den kleinen Jungen ansieht und ihre Hand auf seine Schulter legt. Natürlich würde es in diesem Fall bedeuten, dass Johannes Jesus segnet, aber ich persönlich würde mich nicht daran stören. Immerhin hat Johannes der Täufer Jesus Christus auch getauft."  
"Mich wundert eher, dass mich bis jetzt noch niemand auf diesen Irrtum aufmerksam gemacht hat. Meine Kollegen sind sich normalerweise nicht zu schade, meine Fehler in aller Öffentlichkeit so lange breitzutreten, bis auch dem Letzten mein Versagen für alle Ewigkeit in Erinnerung bleibt."  
"Das kommt mir bekannt vor", sagte Newton, „bei den Kunstexperten gehört es zum guten Ton, sich gegenseitig zu zerfleischen. Aber vielleicht haben Sie es nun schon so weit nach oben geschafft, dass Sie der Nimbus der Unantastbarkeit umnebelt."  
"Es ist ein wesentlicher Charakterzug der Symbologen, sich weder vom Nimbus noch vom Heiligenschein blenden zu lassen", erwiderte Langdon. „Außerdem glaube ich, dass Sie mich nicht ernst nehmen, Ms Newton."  
Newton lachte laut auf, dann setzte sie eine möglichst unschuldige Miene auf, was ihr aber misslang. „Aus mir spricht der pure Neid! Ich möchte auch gern 100.000 Schweizer Franken verdienen, indem ich fünf Tage lang in einer Werkstatt herumsitze und die Restauration eines alten Meisters beobachte."  
Robert Langdon horchte auf. Darum ging es also bei dem geheimnisvollen Job, den ihm sein Lektor vermittelt hatte. Lektor Jonas Faulkman, der mittlerweile ein guter Freund geworden war, hatte hervorragende Kontakte in die New Yorker Kunstszene und verschaffte ihm hin und wieder gut bezahlte Vorträge, Lesungen und Aufträge für Gutachten. Dieses Mal hatte Faulkman kaum Informationen über die bevorstehende Arbeit in London herausgerückt. „Bei so einer Summe stellt man keine Fragen, Robert", hatte er gemeint. Langdon war anderer Meinung, doch trotz seines hartnäckigen Nachhakens hatte sein Freund geschwiegen. Immerhin hatte der Lektor ihm versichert, dass der Job völlig ungefährlich wäre.  
Langdon setzte gerade an, um eine Frage zu stellen, doch Lauren Newton kam ihm zuvor: „Verschwinden wir von hier, bevor Paul gänzlich die Fassung verliert!", sagte sie plötzlich.  
„Meinten Sie nicht, er wäre ungefährlich?"  
„Nur, solange er nicht hungrig ist. Und es geht auf die Mittagszeit zu. Lassen Sie uns einen Kaffee holen und danach gemeinsam in die Restaurationswerkstatt gehen. Hazel Barlow spricht seit zwei Wochen nur noch von Ihnen, Anfang der Woche war sie extra beim Friseur …" Newton warf ihm einen schmachtenden Blick zu, der sehr wahrscheinlich ebenfalls nicht ganz ernst gemeint war.  
Bereitwillig folgte er Newton durch die Korridore der Londoner Galerie, bevor sie zusammen durch einen Nebeneingang das Gebäude verließen, denn scheinbar hatte Lauren Newton ganz bestimmte Kaffee-Vorlieben, die nur bei Starbucks befriedigt werden konnten. Daher ließ sich ein kleiner Spaziergang nicht vermeiden.  
Sie überquerten den weitläufigen Trafalgar Square vor der Nationalgalerie und bogen dann auf die Strand ein. Beinahe wäre Langdon mit einer Passantin zusammen gestoßen, doch Newton zog ihn im letzten Moment am Jackett auf die andere Seite des Bürgersteigs. Seine Begleiterin sah ihn besorgt an und er musste sich regelrecht zwingen, wenigstens einen Teil seiner geistigen Kapazitäten für den Marsch durch die Londoner Innenstadt zu verwenden, denn als Amerikaner war er den Linksverkehr, der im Übrigen auch für die Fußgänger galt, nicht gewohnt. Aus rechts wird links, sagte er mehrmals zu sich selbst, doch in Gedanken war er immer noch im Raum E der Gemäldegalerie.  
Erst als er seinen heißen Kaffeebecher zwischen den Händen hielt, fiel die Anspannung langsam von ihm ab.  
„Jetzt sehen Sie besser aus", stellte Newton zufrieden fest.  
Verwundert blickte er die Frau an, die ihn kritisch musterte. War sein Zustand so offensichtlich gewesen? Seine Frage wurde prompt beantwortet.  
„So blass, wie Sie in der Galerie aussahen, hätte ich Sie unmöglich zu Hazel Barlow schleppen können. Die Frau wäre glatt vom Glauben abgefallen."  
„Ich entschuldige mich für mein schlechtes Aussehen, es soll nicht wieder vorkommen", sagte Langdon spöttisch. „Leider habe ich manchmal Probleme in geschlossenen Räumen, ich leide unter Klaustrophobie."  
„So klein ist unsere Hütte auch nicht", erwiderte Newton und ihre Empörung war nicht gespielt.  
„Dann muss ich etwas weiter ausführen. Ich habe Probleme in engen geschlossenen Räumen und manchmal auch in Gemäldegalerien."  
„Das macht sich aber nicht besonders gut bei Ihrer Fachrichtung, oder?"  
„Ehrlich gesagt haben mir Galerien bis vor kurzem nicht viel ausgemacht. Ich nehme an, mit zunehmenden Alter häuft sich die Anzahl der Macken, so lange, bis es sich kaum noch ertragen lässt."  
„Auf mich wirken Sie noch ganz erträglich."  
„Danke!", sagte Langdon lakonisch. Mit einem Zug trank er den letzten Rest seines Kaffees aus und warf den Pappbecher in einen Mülleimer. Dann wandte er sich wieder seiner Begleiterin zu. „Düfte ich fragen, was genau Sie von mir erwarten? Ich bin nun wirklich kein Experte, was die Restauration von Bildern angeht."  
„Unsere Auftraggeber schätzen ihre Meinung anscheinend sehr, Mr Langdon. Sie wollen, dass sie die Arbeiten absegnen und das Ergebnis der Restauration in Bezug auf Ikonografie und Symbolgehalt deuten. Weiter nichts."  
„Und das ist Ihren Auftraggebern 100.000 Schweizer Franken wert?"  
„Das Geld stammt von einer Schweizer Versicherungsgesellschaft, deren Name mir selbst nicht bekannt ist. Machen Sie sich deswegen keine Sorgen, der Job ist wirklich ein Kinderspiel."  
Schweigend überquerten Sie den Trafalgar Square, bis sie schließlich wieder an dem wuchtigen Gebäude der Nationalgalerie ankamen. Sie ließen den Haupteingang hinter sich und betraten das Gebäude wieder durch den Seiteneingang.  
Ein moderner Aufzug brachte sie in die oberste Etage.  
Langdon nahm erleichtert zur Kenntnis, dass die Restaurationswerkstatt sich nicht im Keller befand. Ganz im Gegenteil, die Studios der Nationalgalerie lagen hoch über dem Trafalgar Square, und Licht flutete die Räume durch großzügige Deckenfenster. Auf dem Gang warteten Kunstwerke, von Ölbildern über Plastiken und Bronzestatuen bis hin zu kostbaren goldüberzogenen Bilderrahmen, auf ihre Reinigung und Konservierung.  
Der Geruch von Terpentin lag in der Luft. Überhaupt erinnerte vieles an ein überdimensionales Atelier, doch die Räume wirkten aufgeräumter als die meisten Ateliers es waren. Hier und da standen Computer herum und einige technische Geräte, die er nicht einordnen konnte. In den großen offenen Studios war die Arbeit in vollem Gange. Langdon erkannte einen Vermeer, der von einem Konservator vorsichtig retuschiert wurde.  
Lauren Newton führte ihn in den hinteren Teil der Werkstatt, wo sie vor einer schlichten Tür Halt machte.  
„Sind Sie bereit?", fragte sie.  
Langdon fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch seine schwarzen Locken, die mittlerweile von unzähligen grauen Strähnen durchzogen waren. Wie immer waren seine Haare etwas zu lang. „Na dann schauen wir einmal, ob es für Ihre Ms Barlow noch reicht", sagte er mit einem Anflug von Selbstironie.  
Newton schüttelte den Kopf, dann flüsterte sie ihm leise zu: „Um ehrlich zu sein, ich glaube, dass es Hazel völlig egal ist, wie Sie aussehen. Sie steht mehr auf das hier drin." Newton tippte sich drei Mal mit dem Zeigefinger gegen den Kopf.  
„Ich verstehe", sagte Langdon, „dann bleibt mir wohl nur die Hoffnung, dass Hazel nicht vorhat, mir den gesamten Nachmittag Knobelaufgaben zu stellen."  
Robert Lagndon neigte seinen Kopf abwechselnd auf die linke und auf die rechte Seite, dann lockerte er kurz seine Schultern, so wie ein Boxer vor dem Kampf. Schließlich nickte er.  
„Machen Sie sich auf etwas gefasst, Professor!", sagte Lauren Newton lächelnd und öffnete die Tür.

o.o

Mitten im Raum stand Johannes der Täufer!  
Natürlich nicht persönlich. Auf einer Staffelei stand, von weichem Licht unauffällig in Szene gesetzt, eines der bedeutendsten Werke Leonardo da Vincis. Das Bild zeigte einen jungen Mann mit wilder Lockenmähne; den Kopf leicht geneigt, eine Schulter entblößt, lächelte er ein geheimnisvolles sanftes Lächeln. Der Heilige Johannes hatte den rechten Arm leicht angehoben und sein Zeigefinger wies mit der für Leonardos Schule so typischen Geste gen Himmel.  
Vor der kargen, dunkelgrauen Wand entwickelte das Gemälde trotz seiner geringen Maße eine überwältigende Wirkung. So überwältigend, dass er die Frau in dem Raum zunächst nicht bemerkte. Dabei war sie kaum zu übersehen. Restauratorin Hazel Barlow, deren üppige Kurven auch durch ein übergroßes Flanellhemd kaum kaschiert wurden, hätte seinerzeit Rubens ganz sicher glücklich gemacht. Schüchtern trat sie aus dem Hintergrund nach vorn und schaute ihn aus großen, blauen Augen an.  
Langdon streckte ihr die Hand entgegen, Hazel errötete und griff zu. Ihr Händedruck war trotz ihrer zarten, feingliedrigen Finger ausgesprochen kräftig.  
„Hazel Barlow, das ist Professor Langdon aus New York", stellte Newton ihn vor. „Der Professor hat den gesamten Vormittag damit verbracht, die gelungene Restauration der Felsengrottenmadonna zu bewundern. Und er sagt selbst, dass ihm dabei Details aufgefallen sind, die er vorher überhaupt nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Nicht wahr, Professor?"  
Newton warf ihm einen verschwörerischen Blick zu und er ging auf das Spiel ein, indem er zustimmend nickte.  
Das Selbstvertrauen der Restauratorin schien sich innerhalb weniger Sekunden zu verdoppeln. „Wenn Sie Anfang des Jahres nach London gekommen wären, hätten Sie beide Versionen der Felsengrottenmadonna zusammen bewundern können", sagte sie stolz.  
Langdon verzog nur gequält den Mund – er war kein Fan von gehypten Ausstellungen, die durch die angelockten Menschenmassen jegliche Intimität vermissen ließen.  
Hazel strich sie eine widerspenstige rostbraune Haarlocke hinter ihr Ohr und sah ihn ratlos an. Auch wenn sie sicherlich schon Mitte Dreißig war, wirkte Hazel Barlow in diesem Moment wie ein Schulmädchen.  
Langdon bemühte sich nun um einen freundlicheren Gesichtsausdruck. „Vielleicht erzählen Sie mir einfach, wie Sie bei der Reinigung vorgehen wollen, Hazel?"  
„Reinigung trifft die Sache vielleicht nicht ganz, Professor Langdon", begann sie zögernd. „Im Grunde haben wir vor, eine … eine ganze Farbschicht vollständig zu entfernen." Hazel räusperte sich und schaute auf den Boden, während sie weiter erzählte:  
„Die Voruntersuchungen wurden in Paris im Louvre gemacht, wo das Bild normalerweise hängt. Allerdings haben die Pariser Restauratoren im letzten Moment kalte Füße bekommen, keiner von denen wollte einen so bedeutenden Eingriff vornehmen. Dabei sind die Beweise eindeutig!"  
Die spinnen, die Briten!, dachte Langdon. Er suchte den Blick Newtons.  
„Wir werden die Farbe abkratzen!", beantwortete Newton seine unausgesprochene Frage.  
„Bitte was? Sie können doch nicht einfach …" Langdon war in diesem Moment unfähig einen zusammenhängenden Satz zu bilden. Das war immerhin ein echter Leonardo da Vinci!  
„Zeigen Sie es ihm, Hazel!" Newton ging einen Schritt auf die Restauratorin zu, griff sie am Arm und zog sie vor die Staffelei.  
Hazel wartete, bis auch Langdon näher an das Gemälde herangetreten war, und erklärte dann mit leiser, aber fester Stimme:  
„Sehen Sie sich die Rissbildung im Hintergrund an! Die Craquelure lässt sich auch bei ausgezeichneter Aufbewahrung nicht vermeiden. Die ersten Risse treten nach etwa fünfzig bis sechzig Jahren zuerst in der weißen Farbe auf. Sehen Sie hier, genau an dieser Stelle unterscheidet sich das Muster grundlegend. Sehen Sie?" Hazel wies auf eine Stelle, die direkt neben dem ausgestreckten Zeigefinger des Heiligen Johannes lag. „Wir haben jeden Grund zu der Annahme, dass die oberste Farbschicht erst viel später aufgetragen wurde."  
Langdon starrte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen auf das Bild. In der dunklen Farbe des Hintergrundes war die Craquelure schlechter zu sehen, doch das Muster war hier wirklich anders, und der Unterschied war sogar mit bloßem Auge erkennbar.  
„Und was wollen Sie deswegen unternehmen?", fragte Langdon.  
Newton zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte: „Wir kratzen die Farbe ab!"  
"Mit Heißluftpistole und Spachtel, nehme ich an", kommentierte Langdon sarkastisch.  
Hazel Barlow schnappte entrüstet nach Luft. „Natürlich nicht! Wir werden den Firnis mit Alkohol anlösen und dann Schicht für Schicht vorsichtig abtragen. Dafür nehmen wir keinen Spachtel, sondern einen Wattebausch."  
„Er sollte sich die Bilder von der IR-Reflexografie und die Röntgenaufnahmen ansehen", sagte Newton zu der Restauratorin, die daraufhin in ein benachbartes Büro verschwand, von wo sie ein paar großformatige Fotos und Ausdrucke mitbrachte, die ihr von Newton regelrecht aus der Hand gerissen wurden.  
Newton hielt ihm einen Ausdruck direkt unter die Nase. „Hier ist die Aufnahme von der Untersuchung mit Woodschem Licht", erklärte sie. „Diese grauen Schatten deuten auf einen neueren Farbauftrag hin. Die Infrarot-Reflexografie bestätigt diese Annahme."  
Die Assistentin von Niclas Cent schien ganz in ihrem Element, mit sicherer Gestik fuhr ihr Finger über die Dokumente, um ihre Erklärungen zu verdeutlichen. Ihre Stimme bebte leicht, ihre Augen leuchteten voller Enthusiasmus. Sie blickte Langdon eindringlich an und sagte:  
„Es ist absolut ausgeschlossen, dass diese Farbe von Leonardo persönlich stammt. Wir entfernen zuerst den Firnis und dokumentieren den Zustand des Bildes. Sollte die darunter liegende Farbschicht wirklich älter sein, werden wir auf der Farbe eine sogenannte Grauschleierbildung beobachten können, die bei alten Gemälden unweigerlich auftritt. Allerdings glaube ich in diesem Fall nicht daran. Eine erste Analyse in Paris hat ergeben, dass in der obersten Farbschicht synthetische Pigmente verwendet wurden. Außerdem sind die Pigmente zu fein vermalen, um aus dem fünfzehnten Jahrhundert zu stammen. Es ist ganz offensichtlich industriell hergestellte Farbe auf das Gemälde aufgetragen worden. Und wer auch immer die Farbe dort aufgetragen hat, hat sich nicht sehr viel Mühe gegeben, seine Spuren zu verwischen."  
„Wenn die Leute von Art Watch das mitbekommen, stürmen sie Ihnen die das Haus", warf Langdon zweifelnd ein.  
Newton blickte ihn wütend an und machte eine abwertende Handbewegung. „In dem Bild haben Jahrhundertelang andere Leute herumgemalt und es Restauration genannt."  
Langdon war nicht überzeugt. Kopfschüttelnd steckte er seine Hände in die Hosentaschen und sagte gar nichts.  
„Dann sehen Sie sich wenigstens noch diese Röntgenaufnahme an. Sie ist wirklich sehr faszinierend", sagte Newton und zog eine weitere Aufnahme aus dem Stapel von Dokumenten.  
Er musste die Luft anhalten, um nicht laut zu fluchen. Was war das? Hatte sich hier jemand einen Scherz erlaubt?  
Ein Scherz! Das musste es sein. Verdammt! Er würde Faulkman umbringen, wenn er wieder in New York war. Langdon scannte den Raum vorsichtig, doch eine versteckte Kamera war nirgends zu sehen. Trotzdem richtete er sich ein wenig auf und bemühte sich Haltung zu bewahren.  
„Was soll das sein?" Langdon gab seiner Frage einen beißenden Unterton. Erwarteten sie vielleicht, dass er wie ein wildgewordener Gorilla durch den Raum springen würde und sich zum Gespött der Leute machte?  
„Dieser Strich ist auf dem Röntgenbild aus dem Grund so gut zu sehen, weil die Farbe, mit der er gemalt wurde, höchstwahrscheinlich einen hohen Anteil an Bleiweiß enthält", erwiderte Newton ausweichend. „Was auch immer es ist, es wird uns in ein paar Stunden unübersehbar entgegen strahlen."  
Newtons Stimme war erstaunlich ruhig geblieben. Sie machte eine kurze Pause, um Hazel die Möglichkeit zu geben, ihre Ausführungen zu ergänzen, doch die Restauratorin schaute weiter betreten zu Boden. Daher setzte Newton selbst fort:  
„Wenn wir diese Farbschicht freigelegt haben, nehmen wir eine Probe. Das Alter von Bleiweiß lässt sich nicht exakt feststellen, aber wir können überprüfen, ob zumindest die Möglichkeit besteht, dass Leonardo selbst es gemalt hat. Letzten Endes können wir diese Stelle auch wieder übermalen. Und ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass es nachher besser aussehen wird als vorher. Hazel ist eine Meisterin der Retusche, glauben Sie mir! Sie kopiert Ihnen jeden beliebigen Renaissancemaler und selbst Experten hätten Probleme, den Unterschied festzustellen."  
Langdon zog es vor zu schweigen. Hazel Barlow sah verlegen auf ihre Hände und es sah so aus, als ob sie am liebsten ganz woanders gewesen wäre. Allein Lauren Newton ließ nicht locker:  
„Die Versicherung verlangt, dass Sie Ihr Okay geben. Ohne Sie geht es nicht. Bitte, Langdon, das ist eine einmalige Chance!"  
Er gab sich geschlagen. Es war eh müßig diesen ganzen Unsinn weiter zu verzögern – sollten die beiden Frauen doch ihren Spaß mit ihm haben!  
„Also dann … frisch zur Tat!", sagte Langdon und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
„Meinen Sie wirklich, Professor?", fragte nun Hazel ungläubig zurück, dann schaute sie unsicher zu Lauren Newton. Es war deutlich erkennbar, dass sie überhaupt nicht mit einer positiven Reaktion von Langdon gerechnet hatte.  
Die Assistentin des Direktors wurde ungeduldig. „Vielleicht sollten wir Sra. Giménez aus Spanien einstellen? Sie hat wenigstens Courage und das gewissen Talent für die subtile Retusche von Heiligen", sagte sie bissig. Sie wusste anscheinend ganz genau, wie sie Hazel Barlow treffen konnte, denn die Restauratorin schnaufte verächtlich.  
Natürlich hatte auch Langdon von dem Vorfall in der Kirche von Borja gehört, wo eine verrückte alte Spanierin ein heruntergekommenes Fresko nach ihren Vorstellungen verschönert hatte. Nun hatte das Antlitz von Ecco Homo leider überhaupt keine Ähnlichkeit mehr mit dem ursprünglichen Werk.  
"Cerca trova", murmelte Langdon. "Suche, und du wirst finden." Sekundenlang blickte er gedankenverloren auf das Gemälde von Leonardo, dann wandte er sich um und nickte der Restauratorin der Londoner Nationalgalerie aufmunternd zu.  
Hazel lächelte ihn glücklich an und errötete wieder, doch letztendlich machte sie sich an daran, die nötigen Vorbereitungen für ihre Arbeit zu treffen.  
Gut fünf Minuten später setzte die Restauratorin eine klobige Brille mit Vergrößerungsgläsern auf, streifte sie sich enge Einweghandschuhe über und tränkte einen Wattebausch mit Ethanol. Ohne weiteres Zögern begann sie den Firnis neben dem erhobenen Zeigefinger des Heiligen zu entfernen.  
Zufrieden seufzte Lauren Newton auf. Sie hatte ihr Ziel fürs Erste erreicht und beobachtete mit verschränkten Armen lässig an eine Wand gelehnt die Arbeit ihrer Restauratorin. Robert Langdon studierte fasziniert ihren kämpferischen Gesichtsausdruck. Diese Frau musste eine wirklich talentierte Schauspielerin sein.  
Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Newton zog einen Mundwinkel nach oben. Dann griff sie nach einem Drehstuhl und ließ ihn mit einem sanften Schubser zu ihm rollen.  
Er setzte sich ohne zu murren und streckte seine langen Beine aus, immer noch hoffend, dass sich diese Farce nicht über Stunden hinziehen würde, denn im Grunde hat er im Moment genug mit der Überarbeitung seines letzten Manuskripts zu tun.  
Ein leises Geräusch riss ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken.  
Lauren Newton war zu ihm getreten, beugte sich zu ihm herunter und flüsterte: „Ich muss noch ein paar Sachen für den Direktor erledigen. Passen Sie gut auf Hazel auf."  
Langdon lächelte nur müde.  
Offensichtlich gab es nichts für ihn zu tun. Eine ganze Weile lang verfolgte er die Bemühungen der Restauratorin, doch schließlich holte er sein Smartphone heraus und begann, auf dem winzigen Bildschirm sein Manuskript zu lesen.

o.o

Ein unterdrückter Schrei ließ ihn aufblicken. Hazel stand regungslos vor der Staffelei und hatte eine Hand vor ihren Mund gepresst. Langdon konnte nicht erkennen, was passiert war, aber er sah, dass Hazel zitterte.  
Er sprang auf und eilte zu ihr.  
Ein erster Blick auf das Gemälde ließ ihn laut aufstöhnen. Genau dort, wo Hazel gearbeitet hatte, schlug die Farbe dicke, schwarze Blasen, die eine nach der anderen mit einem unüberhörbaren Schmatzen aufplatzte.  
Hazel wimmerte und hob ihre Hand, in der sie immer noch einen Wattebausch umklammert hielt. Sie versuchte die Blasen abzutupfen, doch ihre Hand zitterte so unkontrolliert, dass sie nicht einmal in die Nähe der Stelle kam.  
Langdon griff die Restauratorin an der Schulter und zog sie von der Staffelei weg. „Beruhige dich, Hazel, das ist nur ein übler Scherz!"  
Hazel schüttelte mit dem Kopf und versuche sich aus seinem Griff zu winden, um das Gemälde wieder zu erreichen. Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht, ihr Schluchzen war kaum noch zu überhören.  
Er fluchte unverhalten. Es war kaum möglich, Hazel festzuhalten, ohne ihr weh zu tun. Wie gebannt hingen ihre Blicke an dem Bild, das sich unter ihren Augen transformierte. Der Aggregatzustand der Farbe schien sich wieder zu ändern, denn die Blasen fielen endgültig in sich zusammen und erstarrten. Ein unheilvolles Knistern begann sich rund um die erhobene Hand des Heiligen Johannes auszubreiten und kurz darauf bröckelte die Farbe in dunklen, leichten Flocken auf den Boden.  
Etwas Weißes leuchtete ihnen entgegen, ganz so, wie es Lauren Newton vorhergesagt hatte.  
Langdon hörte einen Schrei und er konnte nicht einmal sagen, ob es sein eigener gewesen war.

o.o

„Mr Weasley?"  
Arthur Weasley sah auf den ersten Blick, dass er sehnsüchtig erwartet wurde.  
„Sie haben Probleme mit Ihrem da Vinci?", fragte er und setzte eine fachmännische Miene auf, dabei passierte es nicht alle Tage, dass er in die Nationalgalerie gerufen wurde.  
„In der Tat!" Eilig kam der Mann auf ihn zu und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. Sein dunkelblaues Seidenhemd war ihm halb aus der Hose gerutscht, rote Flecken zierten sein Gesicht und zeugten von großer Anspannung. „Ich bin Niclas Cent, der Direktor der Nationalgalerie. Und das ist Kardinal Martins."  
„Eure Eminenz", sagte Arthur und verbeugte sich leicht. Mit Männern der Kirche hatte er öfter zu tun, denn diese Leute hatten in der Regel ein gutes Auge für wundersame Begebenheiten. Allerdings wäre der Kardinal in seiner schwarzen Soutane mit den auffälligen roten Knöpfen und scharlachroten Gürtelband in der magischen Welt ohne weiteres als Zauberer durchgegangen. Wobei Zauberer natürlich kein silbernes Kreuz um den Hals trugen.  
„Ich bin Arthur Weasley vom Zaubereiministerium, Abteilung für Magische Unfälle und Katastrophen", stellte Arthur sich vor.  
Der Kardinal sah ihn abschätzig an. „Wir haben Sie früher erwartet, Mr Weasley", erwiderte der Kardinal anstatt einer Begrüßung.  
Es war dem Kardinal deutlich anzusehen, dass er an seiner Kompetenz zweifelte, doch Arthur war es gewohnt, dass man ihn unterschätzte. Er hatte sich natürlich extra unauffällige Muggel-Kleidung angezogen und wirkte in seiner orange-braunen Tweedjacke und dem dunkelgrünen Pullover vielleicht nicht ganz so imposant, wie man sich gemeinhin einen Zauberer vorstellte.  
Um seinen Sachverstand in Muggel-Angelegenheiten zu unterstreichen, schob Arthur den Ärmel seiner Jacke zurück und warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr, die er vor Jahren heimlich in einem Muggel-Uhrengeschäft erworben hatte. Es war gerade mal drei Uhr, was bedeutete, dass er den Weg vom Zaubereiministerium zur Galerie in fünfzehn Minuten zurückgelegt hatte.  
Er drehte die Uhr so, dass die beiden Männer das Ziffernblatt bewundern konnten, auf dem ein schlappohriger Hund abgebildet war, dessen Augen im Sekundentakt hin und her wackelten. Der Hund verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht, und der Zauberer meinte aus den Gesichtern der Männer so etwas wie Bewunderung ablesen zu können.  
„Nun möchte ich von Ihnen genau wissen, was passiert ist", sagte Arthur Weasley mit wichtiger Miene zum Direktor der Nationalgalerie.  
Niclas Cent sammelte sich kurz und begann zu berichten: „Schon mein Vorgänger hatte mich nach meiner Berufung über die – Absonderlichkeiten – einiger unserer Exponate aufgeklärt. Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich nie wirklich an diese Sache geglaubt, bis wir dann den Vorfall mit dem zwinkernden Rembrandt hatten. Glücklicherweise hat ihr Kollege sich der Sache schnell angenommen", sagte Cent und sah dabei den rothaarigen Zauberer hoffnungsvoll an.  
Arthur legte einen Zeigefinger an seine Lippen und nickte bedächtig.  
Direktor Cent tupfte sich mit einem Taschentuch den Schweiß von der Stirn und setzte seinen Bericht fort: „Vor etwa einer Stunde erhielt ich einen Anruf aus dem Studio. Hazel Barlow war am Apparat und erzählte mir völlig aufgelöst von der Restauration eines da Vincis. Mein Gott, ich wusste nicht einmal, dass wir das Bild im Haus haben, geschweige denn, dass sie diverse Farbschichten abtragen wollte.  
Natürlich habe ich sofort die zwei Telefonnummern angerufen, die ich noch von Miller hatte. Danach bin ich ins Studio, um das Schlimmste zu verhindern. Die liebe Ms Barlow stand ja völlig neben sich. Ich habe ihr erst einmal aufgetragen, die lose Farbe vorsichtig zu entfernen, damit sie wenigstens beschäftigt ist."  
„Und dieser Professor aus Amerika?", fragte Kardinal Martins.  
„Professor Langdon war außergewöhnlich ruhig", sagte Cent. „Ich dachte zuerst, dass er alles nur für einen dummen Scherz hält, bis er dann plötzlich anfing im Raum auf und ab zu gehen. Wie ein Tiger im Käfig, verstehen Sie? Und dann wollte er plötzlich die Telefonnummer von dieser Frau … dieser Harry-Potter-Autorin."  
Der Direktor klang völlig verzweifelt. In diesem Augenblick riss bei Kardinal Martins offensichtlich der Geduldsfaden. „Bei Gott, Weasley, machen Sie dem ein Ende! Sofort!", herrschte Martins den Zauberer an und ließ dabei jegliche Contenance vermissen.  
Arthur schluckte und fragte sich insgeheim, ob der Kardinal von ihm erwartete, dass er den amerikanischen Professor und Ms Barlow um die Ecke bringen würde.  
„Ich fürchte, meine Assistentin war zu ambitioniert", beeilte sich Niclas Cent zu sagen. „Ich lasse ihr weitestgehend freie Hand … sie ist eine überaus intelligente junge Frau …"  
„Um ihre Assistentin kümmern wir uns später", sagte Kardinal Martins und schaute den Direktor kühl an.  
Arthur entschied, dass es an der Zeit war, die Situation wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.  
"Mr Cent", wandte er sich an den Direktor, „Sie öffnen die Tür – möglichst schwungvoll. Dann treten Sie zur Seite und decken mir den Rücken."  
Der Direktor der Nationalgalerie sah ihn ungläubig an und Arthur ahnte, dass die Sache so nicht funktionieren würde.  
"In Ordnung", korrigierte er sich. "Zur Not mache ich es alleine."  
Arthur Weasley zückte seinen Zauberstab, hielt ihn knapp vor sich, trat dann an die Tür und öffnete sie – schwungvoller als er beabsichtigt hatte, denn die Tür krachte gegen die Wand und wäre durch den Rückprall beinahe wieder in sein Gesicht geschlagen. Dennoch schaffte Arthur es in den Raum und sah sofort den Professor, der sich reflexartig hinter einem Stuhl geduckt hatte.  
Das nutzte ihm gegen den Zauberspruch freilich nicht viel.  
"OBLIVIATE!", rief Arthur in seine Richtung, dann wirbelte er herum und zielte auf die Restauratorin, die ihn verdutzt mit einer Pinzette in der Hand anschaute.  
"OBLIVIATE!", ertönte es noch einmal. Wieder löste sich der starke Fluch von der Spitze seines Zauberstabs und traf sein Opfer mitten in den Kopf.  
Der Einsatz war ein voller Erfolg, die Situation so gut wie unter Kontrolle!  
Interessiert betrachte Arthur die Restauratorin, die eine Art Taucherbrille trug. Bei Muggeln musste man wirklich mit allem rechnen, dachte er verwundert. Dann wandte er sich dem Professor aus Amerika zu, der verwirrt an einer Schraube des Stuhls herumdrehte.  
Doch dieses merkwürdige Verhalten konnte Arthur nicht beunruhigen; durch die Nachwirkung des Vergissmich-Zaubers nahmen die Opfer ihre Umgebung eine Zeitlang nicht mehr wahr. Er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass dieser Zustand mindestens zehn Minuten anhalten würde, daher brauchte er sich im Moment noch nicht um die beiden zu kümmern.  
Arthur winkte seine zwei Begleiter, die das Geschehen aus sicherer Entfernung beobachtet hatten, in den Raum. Erst dann nahm er sich die Zeit, das Gemälde zu bewundern.  
Ein echter Leonardo da Vinci! Nicht viele Zauberer konnten von sich behaupten, ein Werk des großen Magiers im Originalzustand gesehen zu haben, auch wenn natürlich eine Kopie des Bildes im Museum für magische Kunst ausgestellt wurde. Aber das war nicht das Gleiche!  
Arthur stand vor dem Gemälde und studierte es andächtig. Johannes der Täufer mit einem Zauberstab in der Hand. Was für ein Anblick.  
"Leonardo da Vinci!", zischte es plötzlich hinter ihm. Arthur drehte sich um, und sah, dass der Kardinal ein angewidertes Gesicht machte.  
„Nun ja, Leonardo hatte einen sehr eigenwilligen Sinn für Humor", sagte Arthur und versuchte ein Lächeln, das ihm jedoch schnell wieder verging. Es war offensichtlich, dass der Kirchenmann überhaupt keinen Sinn für Humor hatte.  
Niclas Cent jedoch schien mehr als interessiert an dem Bild zu sein.  
"Dieser Zauberstab ist ein ganz außergewöhnliches Modell", flüsterte Arthur dem Direktor zu und trat etwas näher an das Bild. Der Zauberstab war lang und dünn, und in unregelmäßigen Abständen zierten auffällige Knoten den Stab. Interessanterweise erinnerte ihn der Zauberstab an das Modell, welches seinerzeit Albus Dumbledore besessen hatte, auch wenn der Stab des Johannes um einige Nuancen heller wirkte.  
Arthur versuchte sich zu erinnern, ob Albus seinen Zauberstab jemals im Zusammenhang mit Leonardo da Vinci erwähnt hatte, allerdings musste er sich eingestehen, dass Albus eigentlich nie in seiner Gegenwart von seinem Zauberstab gesprochen hatte. Nun, Albus Dumbledore hatte seine Geheimnisse wohl mit ins Grab genommen.  
Ein Blick auf seine Uhr sagte ihm, dass es Zeit wurde, das Gemälde wieder in einen Zustand zu bringen, der dem Geheimhaltungsabkommen zwischen Zauberern und Muggeln entsprach. Arthur überlegte nicht lange und wedelte kurz mit dem Zauberstab vor dem Bild herum.  
"Colorado Sfumato!", murmelte er und konnte dann verfolgen, wie der ungewöhnliche weiße Zauberstab unter eine Schicht dunkelbrauner Farbe verschwand. Bald würde der Zwischenfall Geschichte sein und wenn sie Glück hatten, würden sie dieses Mal mehr als fünfundfünfzig Jahre Ruhe haben.  
Danach musste sich Arthur nur noch um die oblivierten Muggel kümmern. Arthur ging zu Robert Langdon hinüber, der immer noch gewissenhaft die Stellschraube des Drehstuhls untersuchte. Es war nicht einfach, den Professor von seinem liebgewonnen Spielzeug wegzulocken, doch letztendlich schaffte es Arthur ihn zur Staffelei zu lotsen.  
Kardinal Martins und Direktor Cent beobachteten seine Arbeit kritisch und der Zauberer fühlte sich verpflichtet, wenigstens ein paar erklärende Worte an sie zu richten:  
"Normalerweise löscht der Zauberspruch die betreffende Erinnerung permanent", begann er vorsichtig. „Es gibt aber seltene Fälle, in denen sich die Opfer an vermeintlich Vergessenes erinnern, meist unterbewusst, wie im Traum. Nichtdestotrotz ein Zustand, den wir in diesem delikaten Fall vermeiden wollen. Daher werde ich, sozusagen zur Sicherheit, die gelöschte Erinnerung mit einer anderen Erinnerung überdecken. Dazu eignet sich eine sehr emotionale Erfahrung am besten."  
Arthur brachte den Professor hinter Hazel Barlow in Position und platzierte vorsichtig die rechte und die linke Hand des Professors auf den entsprechenden Gesäßhälften der Frau.  
„Und eine erfreuliche Erfahrung später gerät ein Johannes mit Zauberstab schnell in Vergessenheit", sagte er und betrachte zufrieden sein Werk.  
„Funktioniert das auch mit unerfreulichen Erfahrungen?", fragte Kardinal Martins.  
Arthur Weasley hob die Augenbrauen. „Natürlich", antwortete er, „aber das muss ja nicht sein."  
Der Kardinal faltete sorgenvoll die Hände, seine Zweifel ließen sich buchstäblich aus seinem Gesicht ablesen. „Werden die beiden … ich meine … Sie wissen schon…"  
Arthur brauchte einen Moment, um den tieferen Sinn dieser Frage zu entschlüsseln, doch dann legte er beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter des Geistlichen und sagte: „Ich denke, Sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen zu machen. Ganz so einfach ist das mit dem Geschlechtsverkehr auch wieder nicht."  
Der Kardinal nickte bedächtig und die drei Männer verließen gemeinsam den Raum, in dem nichts mehr an das rätselhafte Werk Leonardos erinnerte.

o.o

A/N: Bevor noch jemand auf dumme Gedanken kommt: Die Gemälde und auch die Nationalgalerie in London gibt es wirklich, ein paar weitere Details sind an die Wirklichkeit angelehnt, der Rest der Story ist aber völlig frei erfunden. Ich habe keine Ahnung von Kunst, geschweige denn von Religion.  
Ein ganz großes Dankeschön gilt meiner Superbeta atty, die sich heldenhaft durch die Story gekämpft hat. Es ist ihr zu verdanken, dass Professor Langdon die Hosen anbehalten durfte :P


End file.
